Realidad Alternativa
by Natalys
Summary: Un error en la clase de Runas Antiguas los obliga a viajar de realidad en realidad, tomando los papeles de diferentes personas, siendo monarcas, sirvientes, magos e incluso muggles. Draco y Hermione deberán aprender a vivir con sus diferencias para no acabar estrangulándose entre ellos.
1. Realidad alternativa

_¡Hola! Nuevamente estoy con un dramione arriba. Sé que ya tengo otro comenzado pero me he dado cuenta que tiene un sinfín de contradicciones por lo que lo reescribiré, cambiando unas cuantas cosas. Mientras tanto, espero que esta nueva historia que tengo hace mucho tiempo en mente les guste._

 _Argumento:_ _Un error en la clase de Runas Antiguas los obliga a viajar de realidad en realidad, tomando los papeles de diferentes personas, siendo monarcas, sirvientes, magos e incluso muggles. Draco y Hermione deberán aprender a vivir con sus diferencias para no acabar estrangulándose entre ellos, especialmente cuando el joven rubio Slytherin le oculta un importante secreto a su compañera de viaje._

* * *

 **Realidad Alternativa**

 **.**

 _"La magia es un puente que te permite ir del mundo visible hacia el invisible._

 _Y aprender las lecciones de ambos mundos."_

 _Pablo Coelho_

 _._

Hermione se despidió de Ginny rápidamente antes de correr hacia su clase de Runas Antiguas. Le había prometido a su amiga que la seguiría ayudando con su tarea de Transfiguraciones en cuanto se quedara libre, lo que no sería sino hasta dentro de dos horas. Con su bolso de útiles colgando de su hombro y sus brazos sosteniendo un par de libros que no había alcanzado a devolver a la biblioteca, se dirigió hacia el salón de clases de la profesora Babbling. Siempre le había parecido una asignatura muy fascinante pero, desde la guerra, la mujer había empezado a perderse y, en medio de la clase, solía lanzar comentarios sin sentido o cometer constantes equivocaciones que luego, al darse cuenta, se encargaba de corregir mientras se deshacía en disculpas. Ella, mejor que nadie, sabía las secuelas que una guerra dejaba en las personas y por eso estaba segura que lo mejor que podría hacer la profesora Babbling era retirarse y tomar unas largas y merecidas vacaciones.

Sin embargo, había oído que la profesora tenía ataques de pánico cada vez que estaba lejos de la escuela por lo que ni siquiera había vuelto a su casa en las vacaciones de verano. Realmente, no le extrañaba. Había noches en que ella misma despertaba sobresaltada después de haber tenido terribles pesadillas. Afortunadamente, eso no sucedía desde hacía unos cuantos meses. Era realmente bueno ya que tener una noche tranquila de sueño le permitía tener energía para un día de esfuerzo y estudio. Ese año sería el último y quería salir teniendo las mejores notas. Por eso, durante las vacaciones de Navidad, había preferido quedarse en el castillo en vez de ir con los Weasley. Los exámenes serían en sólo cuatro meses y había querido comenzar a hacer resúmenes y organizarse con sus horarios de estudio. Harry y Ron le habían mandado una carta, asegurándole que estaba paranoica pero ella ya conocía lo suficiente a ese par como para saber que jamás se tomaban los estudios en serio. Se enfadaron muchísimo por no verla en vacaciones pero supo compensarlo asegurándoles que en la próxima salida que tuvieran a Hogsmeade se reunirían a beber cerveza de mantequilla.

Cuando llegó al salón de clase no le asombró descubrir que ya casi todos se encontraban allí. Había salido tarde de la sala común donde se había reunido con Ginny. Pero a pesar de eso, su usual asiento en la parte delantera del aula estaba vacío. Se apresuró a caminar por el pasillo que había en medio de los pupitres cuando alguien retrocedió de repente, chocándola y haciéndola volcar sus libros.

—¡Mira por dónde vas!—gruñó Malfoy antes de apartarse rápidamente y volver con su grupo de amigo con los que estaba jugando bruscamente.

Ella los oyó reír mientras, maldiciéndolo entre dientes, se inclinó a buscar sus libros. Eran unos idiotas y no perdería el tiempo discutiendo. Un chico que, según recordaba, se llamaba Sam y era de la casa de las águilas, la ayudó a juntar sus pertenencias y la acompañó hasta su lugar. Se topaban simplemente en dos clases y siempre se había mostrado amable con ella a pesar de que no hablaban mucho.

—Gracias.

El muchacho le sonrió. No era realmente un adonis pero tenía cierto encanto. Le devolvió la sonrisa inmediatamente, consiguiendo que él se ruborizara levemente y apartara la vista con nerviosismo de ella pero aún así no se movió del lugar.

—Eh… Hermione… ¿Puedo llamarte Hermione?

Ella asintió con entusiasmo.

—Me preguntaba si…—volvió a mirarla y ella notó por primera vez que tenía unos bonitos ojos azules—… si querrías acompañarme a…

—¡Muévete, imbécil!

Hermione se corrió rápidamente antes de que el cuerpo corpulento de Goyle empujara el de Sam hacia adelante cuando intentaba atrapar una _Quaffle_ que le había lanzado Malfoy.

—¡Ey!—protestó Sam, usando sus manos como escudo para que su cuerpo no chocara de lleno contra la mesa.

Goyle se giró inmediatamente, más que dispuesto a comenzar una pelea si era necesario, para poner en su lugar a esa águila debilucha. Para desgracia de Hermione, Sam, rojo como un tomate, se giró para enfrentarlo.

—¡No!—gritó tomándolo del brazo cuando vio que buscaba su varita—Vamos… no vale la pena.

Goyle le sonrió con burla.

—¡Anda, vete! Deja que tu noviecita de cuarta te diga que hacer…

—¡Goyle, por favor! ¿Él? ¿Novio de Granger?—preguntó Malfoy, apareciendo a su lado para contemplarlos a ambos con el más puro desprecio—Eso sería caer demasiado bajo, incluso para un Revenclaw.

Sam se soltó del brazo de Hermione, totalmente furioso, pero la profesora entró en ese momento al salón, trayendo consigo una caja de tizas.

—¡Buenas tardes, chicos!—exclamó y al ver a Sam rojo junto a los dos Slytherin, añadió—Vayan todos a sus lugares. Hoy vamos a hacer algo diferente. Primero les explicaré la teoría y luego formarán parejas y pasaremos a la práctica. ¡Rápido! Señor Malfoy, señor Goyle, por favor, vuelvan a sus lugares si no quieren que reste cinco puntos a cada uno.

Ambos lo hicieron pero Hermione sintió antes la mirada de Malfoy sobre ella, haciéndola sentir terriblemente incómoda a pesar de que no sabía por qué. Quiso apartar la mirada bruscamente pero se obligó a no hacerlo ya que eso sería demostrar debilidad y, por eso, los ojos grises del muchacho se toparon durante unos eternos segundos en los castaños de ella. Pero cuando la profesora cruzó frente a ellos, cortando la conexión, ella apartó el rostro y se concentró en la clase, no queriendo preguntarse qué demonios había sucedido segundos atrás.

—¡Estoy segura que esto los emocionará tanto como a mí!—exclamó Babbling—He hablado con la directora y me ha autorizado para realizar esta actividad por primera vez en la historia.

Con un movimiento de su varita hizo que una de las tizas se moviera hacia el pizarrón que había detrás de ella y escribiera dos palabras: REALIDAD ALTERNATIVA.

Hermione frunció el ceño, intrigada por aquello y también algo confundida. Incapaz de contenerse, alzó la mano inmediatamente.

—¿Sí, señorita Granger?

—No entiendo—confesó.

—Finalmente—murmuró alguien lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan, lo que causó que todos rieran.

Hermione no les hizo caso y, cuando se callaron, continuó.

—La realidad alternativa es en sí un concepto pero no ha sido probado aún. Es casi como los mundos paralelos. ¿No? ¿Cuál es el sentido de estudiar esto en Runas Antiguas?

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta, señorita Granger, pero la corrijo, sí, es un concepto probado recientemente—indicó la profesora—Una realidad alternativa es, en cierta manera, algo no real. Una realidad que puede crearse mediante un hechizo para hacerle creer a la mente que lo que ve existe pero no es así—explicó—Se debe dibujar ciertas runas en el suelo, alrededor de la persona y luego se debe pronunciar el siguiente hechizo: _Revideor_ , que quiere decir, reaparecer. Porque el mago o bruja reaparece en un mundo que puede resultarle conocido o no, siendo él mismo o siendo alguien más. Es como un juego de rol—intentó aclarar—simularán ser alguien diferente. Por eso, una vez allí, deberán seguirán con su papel lo mejor que puedan. De lo contrario, la realidad se volverá inestable.

La tiza volvió a dibujar en el pizarrón una serie de runas. Algunas podían reconocerlas pero otras aún no la habían visto en clases por lo que la profesora comenzó a explicarlas y a representarlas numéricamente. Les insistió en que debían ser muy cuidadosos cuando las dibujaran porque el más mínimo error podría hacer que los cálculos salieran mal y la realidad creada podría salirse de control.

—Ahora los uniré en parejas—dijo después de toda la explicación—Viajarán a una realidad alternativa que yo misma crearé para evitar errores. Allí permanecerán simplemente una hora, aunque aquí apenas pasarán cinco minutos.

Se acercó al medio del salón y comenzó a dibujar con la tiza en el suelo. Hizo un círculo grande y otro más pequeño en el interior. En el espacio que había entre esos dos trazó las runas que había mencionado.

—Hay ciertos aspectos de la mente de cada persona involucrada que puede aparecer en esa realidad—siguió diciendo antes de terminar su última runa y ponerse de pie—Por eso he decidido que lo mejor sería hacerlo en parejas. Se acompañarán y compartirán la experiencia. Puede resultar difícil acostumbrarse al principio pero sólo deben dejarse llevar por la situación.

Se sacudió el polvo de tiza que tenía en sus manos y miró hacia arriba, contemplando los rostros de sus alumnos.

—¿Quiénes quieren ser los primeros en viajar?—preguntó entusiasmada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin mover ni un músculo, hasta que finalmente Hermione decidió arriesgarse. No podría ser tan malo, se dijo. Alzó la mano y cuando la mujer la vio le sonrió maravillada.

—¡Excelente, señorita Granger! ¡Cinco puntos para su casa!—la felicitó—Pase aquí adelante, por favor.

Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó a la profesora. Ella la acomodó en el interior del círculo, diciéndole que tuviera su varita en mano.

—¿Alguien más? ¡Vamos, chicos!—los incentivo—Aún así, todos deberán participar.

Algunos murmuraron entre ellos, no confiando demasiado en aquella actividad ni en la profesora. Hermione vio que Sam estaba a punto de ponerse de pie e ir allí por lo que le sonrió entusiasmadamente.

—¡Yo lo haré!

—¡Muy bien, señor Malfoy!—claramente sonaba sorprendida pero aún así la sonrisa entusiasta no vaciló—Cinco puntos también para su casa. Colóquese al lado de la señorita Granger con su varita.

Hermione se tuvo que morder los labios para no protestar. ¡No quería que ese hurón malnacido fuera con ella! ¡Mucho menos a una realidad que ninguno de los dos conocía! ¡¿Y si se colaba algo tétrico y horripilante de la mente del rubio allí?! ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ella? ¿Y si la intentaba atacar? Pero sabía que si llegaba a abrir la boca la mujer sería capaz de retirarle los puntos que le había obsequiado e incluso podía reprenderla. ¡O peor, sacarla de la clase! No, era mejor guardar silencio y hacer caso omiso a la presencia de ese tonto.

—Profesora, ¿Podremos realizar magia una vez que estemos allí?—preguntó.

—A veces sí, a veces no. Si aparecen como muggles, no, claramente, pero si son magos o brujas, sí.

—¿Y a cuál iremos?—inquirió casi con desinterés el rubio.

—¡No lo saben!—exclamó riendo, como si la idea fuera de lo más graciosa—¡Eso es lo divertido! Y como todos irán al mismo lugar, les ruego que cuando regresen no les cuenten a sus compañeros.

Draco frunció el ceño. Aquello no le parecía ni una pizca divertido y por la expresión que ponía Granger estaba seguro que a ella tampoco.

—¡Recuerden!—exclamó—Aunque todo eso parezca real no lo es. Podrán sentir dolor, alegría, o cualquier otra sensación pero todo será ficticio…

—¿Dolor?—la voz de Hermione estaba plagada de preocupación—¿Eso quiere decir que nos pueden hacer daño?

—Sí, pero no deben preocuparse por eso. Al sitio al que yo los mando no les sucederá nada malo… ¡Bien!—dio un paso fuera del círculo—A la cuenta de tres, dirán: _Revideor_.

Ambos asintieron.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

—¡ _Revideor_!—exclamaron a la vez.

Al principio todos se quedaron expectantes, esperando que sucediera algo, pero ellos seguían allí, mirando con los ojos abiertos y con sus varitas en mano. La profesora aplaudió entusiasmada.

—¡Funciono!—exclamó riendo.

Una chica de Slytherin la contempló como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

—¡Aún están aquí!—indicó.

—Sólo su cuerpo. Miren…—ella entró al círculo y pasó la mano delante del rostro de ambos, pero ellos ni siquiera parpadearon—Su mente es la que viaja a una realidad diferente. Ahora, lo que debemos hacer es esperar cinco minutos hasta que ellos vuelvan y luego podrá pasar la siguiente pareja. Así que júntense con alguien.

El murmullo no se hizo esperar y mientras se organizaban, los cinco minutos fueron transcurriendo con velocidad.

Bathsheda Babbling contempló con alegría el entusiasmo de los demás. Sus ojos se deslizaron desde el rostro de los alumnos que se preparaban hasta los de los dos que estaban dentro del círculo para luego revisar los dibujos de runas que había hecho allí. Cada uno de esos símbolos tenía una representación, un significado. Se les podía dar un significado numérico, lo que le permitía combinarlos y sumarlos, consiguiendo diferentes resultados. Por eso debía ser muy cuidadoso a la hora de…

Jadeó tan fuerte que el silencio se hizo en el aula. Todos la contemplaron sorprendidos, sin comprender qué había sucedido. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, observando fijamente las runas que ella misma había dibujado con una expresión horrorizada.

—¡Que Merlín me perdone!—exclamó.

—¿Profesora? ¿Qué sucede?

Ella alzó la mirada hacia el chico que había hecho la pregunta. Era Sam.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?—inquirió.

El muchacho se encogió de hombro y se giró hacia una de sus compañeras que sabía que era muggle y que llevaba siempre consigo un reloj pulsera.

—Diez minutos—contestó la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Diez! ¡Oh, por Merlín!—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—¡Rápido, corre y busca a la profesora McGonagall! ¡Oh, soy una tonta! ¡Tonta! Debí de prestar más atención…

Sam se giró, anonadado. Aún no entendía qué rayos estaba sucediendo pero podía intuir que era realmente malo. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron hacia el despacho que antes había sido de Dumblendore. Al tomarse con la gárgola, dijo la contraseña y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

—¡Profesora!—gritó.

Minerva alzó la mirada, sobresaltada por la inesperada interrupción.

—¡La profesora Babbling la llama! ¡Es urgente!

—¿Están en el salón de clases?

El muchacho asintió y pronto salieron ambos hacia allí. Minerva no quiso preguntar nada pero ya tenía un terrible presentimiento. Había estado muy dudosa a la hora de dar autorización pero la emoción de su compañera de trabajo la había convencido. Además, le había asegurado que no sería en absoluto peligroso puesto que ella misma crearía las realidades a donde viajarían sus alumnos.

Cuando llegó al salón de clases, la descubrió de rodillas entre Draco Malfoy Y Hermione Granger, sollozando desconsoladamente. Bajo ellos el círculo de runas había sido dibujado. Algunos alumnos se le habían acercado e intentaban consolarla pero sin conseguirlo.

—¿Qué sucedió?—pidió.

La profesora Babbling alzó el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—¡Me confundí!—exclamó—Dibujé dos runas que no debía y ahora ellos estarán perdidos en una o varias realidades diferentes…

Minerva intentó contener la rabia que sintió en ese momento. Reprenderla a gritos delante de los alumnos no sería la mejor opción en ese instante.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para traerlos de regreso?—preguntó con enojo.

—Podría intentarlo…—musitó—Pero llevará tiempo.

—Bien—se giró hacia los alumnos de Runas Antiguas—Todos quedan excusados y la clase cancelada hasta próximo aviso. Pueden retirarse.

Mientras comenzaron a retirarse, murmurando sobre lo sucedido, Minerva contempló a los dos chicos con preocupación. No tardó mucho en llamar a la enfermera e hizo que trasladaran a ambos a la enfermería. Cuando ambos estuvieron colocados en camas lo suficientemente separas, no le quedó más opción que llamar a los familiares de ambos.

Sabía que los Granger aún se encontraban en Australia con sus memorias cambiadas y no tenían idea alguna de que siquiera tenían una hija; aún así, su responsabilidad estaba en avisar a los Weasley. Escribió una carta para ellos y otra idéntica para los Malfoy. Era a éstos últimos a quien temía. A pesar de que la familia había sufrido durante la guerra no podía decirse que luego de ésta la pasara mal en la actualidad. Seguían teniendo dinero y aún mantenían contactos con las brujas y magos más poderosos del mundo mágico. Incluso Lucius Malfoy había sido capaz de eludir la cárcel. Eran ellos los que podían poner el mundo de cabeza, exigiendo que se despidiera a Babbling y que se encontrara una solución inmediata.

Suspirando, cerró las dos cartas y tras buscar un par de lechuzas, las envió. Se masajeó la frente con la punta de sus dedos en un intento de conseguir un poco de calma mental.

Aquello era realmente una desgracia. Pero peor aún era que ese par fuera el que se hubiese perdido en una realidad alternativa. Sólo esperaba poder encontrar una solución antes de que ellos se mataran entre sí.

…

Narcisa Malfoy entró corriendo a la enfermería del colegio. Su corazón estaba acelerado y su mente abrumada por la preocupación. Sus tacones resonaron en el suelo cuando corrió al lado de la cama de su niño. Él estaba tendido allí, con los ojos cerrados, respirando con tranquilidad, como si no estuviera nada más que durmiendo. Se inclinó sobre él y dejó caer un beso sobre su frente, combatiendo con las ganas de llorar que sentía.

—¿Señora Malfoy?

Se volteó rápidamente para encontrar a Minerva McGonagall de pie a pocos metros, contemplándola con cierta vergüenza.

—¡¿Qué clase de colegio es este?!—le preguntó con un tono helado—Mi hijo viene aquí a aprender no a realizar esta clase de actividades que ponen en peligro su vida.

—Le aseguro, señora Malfoy, que no es más que un indeseable incidente que no pone la vida de su hijo en ninguna clase de peligro. Su cuerpo está aquí sano y salvo. Es su mente la que se ha sumergido en una especie de sueño. Pero le aseguro que estamos trabajando arduamente para lograr despertar a su hijo y a su compañera.

—Más vale que así sea porque si no veo resultados en unos días…—amenazó—conocerá el poder del apellido Malfoy.

—Lo conozco—aseguró la mujer sin dejarse intimidar—pero le aseguro que no será necesario. Los despertaremos.

Narcisa alzó su mentón y la miró fijamente.

—Espero que sí.

—Mientras tanto, la mantendremos informada de…

—Eso es seguro porque no pienso moverme de aquí—le aseguró—Veré que mi hijo reciba la mejor atención mientras tanto.

Minerva parpadeó sorprendida.

—Pero podrían pasar días hasta que despierte. ¿Piensa quedarse todo este tiempo en el castillo?

—Así es—respondió Narcisa sin dudarlo.

La directora suspiró, abatida. No quería tener más problemas así que asintió, aceptando tener a la mujer allí. Algo le decía que no habría nada que ella pudiera decir que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Me encargaré personalmente de ordenar que tenga una buena habitación—le dijo.

Narcisa asintió antes de volverse nuevamente hacia su hijo hasta que oyó los pasos de la mujer alejándose. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para comprobar que ya no estaba y entonces fue cuando se puso de pie, viendo alrededor de la gran enfermería, buscando a la compañera con la que su hijo había tenido aquel incidente. En la carta que McGonagall le había enviado no había mencionado su nombre.

Notó que en la otra punta de la enfermería había alguien tendido en la cama. Miró nuevamente que nadie estuviera cerca antes de acercarse con lentitud. Al principio no logró distinguirla pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vio que no nadie más que Hermione Granger.

Su corazón calló a sus pies.

Si su hijo estaba así era por culpa suya.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan? Sé que no es mucho lo que dice, pero este capítulo es más bien una especie de introducción antes de mostrar como este par se desenvuelve en diferentes realidades._

 _Aquí un adelanto del siguiente capítulo:_

 ** _—Eres Draco Hurón Malfoy—le dijo—¡Un Duque! ¡Ja!—rió sin gracia—¿Puedes creerlo?_**

 ** _—De hecho, sí, y tiene completa lógica que tú seas mi sirvienta._**


	2. El duque

_¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas, muchas gracias a los que comentaron, siguieron la historia o la agregaron a sus favoritos. Espero que los siguientes acontecimientos que se desarrollarán a partir de ahora sean de su gusto. Si tienen alguna idea de alguna realidad que les gustaría que escribiera, no duden en decírmelo y yo veré si es posible colocarla en la historia._

 _Algo que me olvidé de aclarar en el capítulo anterior: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, a excepción de Sam que tendrá cierta importancia en algunas de las realidades a la que viajen._

Uchiha Nai: Espero que las ansias y el suspenso no te hayan consumido. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo. Realmente espero que este segundo te guste.

* * *

 ** _EL DUQUE_**

 **.**

 _"La corona de la verdadera nobleza es una corona de espinas"_

 _Thomas Carlyle_

Hermione se tuvo que sostener por la pared más cercana cuando un mareo la recorrió, sin darse cuenta que en la otra mano balanceaba una bandeja con una taza té, rodajas de pan y mantequilla.

—¡Cuidado, niña tonta!—la reprendió la voz de una mujer, tomando la bandeja antes de que terminara en el suelo—¡Has volcado todo el té del Señor!

Parpadeó varias veces para adaptarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Era tenue y fría, casi como del amanecer. Miró a su alrededor, confundida, y se descubrió en una cocina anticuada, con una cocina a leña, una mesa de madera en el centro, muchos estantes y una gran chimenea encendida.

—¿Qué te sucede?—preguntó la mujer—Miss Sara dijo que eras rápida y ágil.

Hermione contempló a la mujer, descubriendo que era algo regordeta y con el cabello lleno de canas atado en un ajustado rodete. No tenía idea de quién demonios era.

—Nada—murmuró—Lo siento—se disculpó, recordando que debía seguir en su papel, aunque preguntándose quién rayos sería Miss Sara.

La mujer frunció el ceño, claramente molesta.

—Rápido, ven, llenaré de nuevo la taza. Tú limpia la bandeja. ¡Rápido!

Hermione caminó hacia la mesa, dejando allí la bandeja, pero en vez de limpiarla como le habían ordenado, se quedó mirando sus piernas. Estaban cubiertas por una larga falda negra. Sorprendida, se miró en el reflejo de la ventana.

—¡¿Y ahora qué?!—oyó que preguntó la mujer pero ella no le hizo caso.

¡Era una sirvienta! Tenía la misma vestimenta que la mujer mayor. Con el cabello recogido en un rodete y vistiendo un largo vestido negro con un delantal blanco que se ataba en la parte de atrás de su cintura.

—¡Hermione!—le gritó, tomándola del brazo con brusquedad—¿A caso quieres que el señor te reprenda?

—No—musitó.

—¡Entonces ponte a trabajar inmediatamente!

Asintió, aún asustada por la realidad a la que había decidido mandarla la profesora. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido aquello? ¿Y dónde rayos estaba metido Malfoy? Comenzó a limpiar la bandeja mientras la mujer se daba la vuelta y cargaba la taza nuevamente, sintiéndose totalmente molesta. Ella siempre se había considerado a sí misma una persona servicial pero nunca imaginó que podría terminar siendo, literalmente, una sirvienta.

—Sé que eres nueva pero no tienes que cometer errores—dijo la anciana volviéndose con la taza llena—El Duque es un hombre paciente pero no acepta tener ineptos trabajando para él.

Hermione intentó controlar su expresión de sorpresa. No sólo era una empleada, sino que trabajaba para un Duque. Como sabía que en el mundo mágico tenía un Primer Ministro, asumió que se encontraba en el mundo muggle ya que era allí donde se destacaba la monarquía. Luego debería de probar, cuando se encontrara a solas, si podía realizar algún hechizo. Sin embargo, tras hacer un recorrido mental por su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que no tenía su varita consigo.

—Ahora, vamos—dijo la mujer—Te mostraré, como es tu primera vez, dónde queda las alcobas del señor pero después te las tendrás que arreglar sola. Déjale el desayuno sobre la mesa, despiértalo, pásale la bata y mientras él desayuna arréglale su cama. No olvides abrir las cortinas antes.

—No lo olvidaré—aseguró simulando estar muy predispuesta a hacer todo lo que le ordenaba.

Estaban, según se dio cuenta, en una inmensa mansión. La cocina quedaba al fondo del primer piso y tuvieron que recorrer pasillos, cuartos y escaleras antes de llegar a la habitación del dueño. Ella intentó mirar por todos lados, buscando a Malfoy. No le agradaba en absoluto la idea de estar en su compañía pero se suponía que estaban en eso juntos.

Cuando llegaron a una puerta doble pintada de un verde oscuro, la mujer se detuvo y la contempló.

—Recuerdas la regla principal, ¿Verdad?—preguntó con la más absoluta seriedad, haciendo parecer aquello de vida o muerte.

—¿Regla principal?—inquirió desconcertada—Mmm… ¿Podría recordármela?

—¡Dios Todopoderoso!—exclamó la anciana, llevando los ojos al cielo antes de bajar la vista hacia Hermione—¡La regla de oro que impuso el Duque!—y a ver que ella parecía aún perdida, aclaró—Nunca, por nada en el mundo, hables de su mujer.

—¿Por qué no?—inquirió sabiendo que estaría obligándola a romper la regla al tener que darle una respuesta.

La mujer suspiró y miró a ambos lados del pasillo, comprobando que no hubiera nada.

—A veces olvido que eres nueva—murmuró—Te diré, pero no repitas mis palabras. A nadie le gustan los cotillas... La mujer del Duque—dijo con tono confidencial—estaba loca.

Hermione abrió inmensamente los ojos.

—¿Realmente?

—Lamentablemente, sí. Vinieron a verla los más prestigiosos médicos pero me temo que nada pudieron hacer por ella. Le dijeron al señor que era algo hereditario, que la madre de la chica se había quitado la vida… y que ella terminaría haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Y sucedió eso?—preguntó escandalizada.

—No, pero fue como si lo hubiera hecho. Salió una noche de invierno y se perdió en el jardín. La encontraron al amanecer, helada, tiritando… —la mujer negó con la cabeza, lamentando el terrible hecho—Murió al día siguiente. Sus pulmones estaban muy afectados. El señor quedó destrozado y ordenó a todos que jamás volvieran a mencionar ese hecho… Y así lo hacemos. Así que nunca vuelvas a abrir la boca al respecto, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo.

La mujer se volteó y abrió la puerta. Hermione intentó distinguir algo del interior pero no podía ver nada más que una profunda oscuridad. Parecía la misma boca de un lobo, tétrica y peligrosa.

—Yo abriré las cortinas—dijo la mujer, adentrándose y, como una experta, recorrió la estancia sin poder ver nada y con un movimiento fluido las abrió, dejando entrar la tenue luz que por los ventanales.

Hermione tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos de repente, algo cegada por la diferencia de luminosidad. Pero cuando pudo acostumbrarse, vio que ella le señalaba una mesa. Comprendió rápidamente que debía de dejar allí la bandeja.

La habitación era muy lujosa, de eso no había duda. Pero lo que más le intrigaba a Hermione en ese momento era la identidad del misterioso duque. Miró a un lado y descubrió una cama inmensa, rodeada de cortinas como las que tenían en Hogwarts.

—Ahora, debes despertar al señor…—le indicó—-Recuerda, debes hacerlo suavemente. Al señor Malfoy no le gustan los despertares bruscos.

Se quedó de piedra al oír aquello. ¿Malfoy? ¡¿Draco Malfoy era el Duque?! ¡Eso era genial, simplemente genial!, pensó con sarcasmo. ¡Lo último que le faltaba al señor Narcisismo para creerse superior a ella era ser un Duque! Rodando los ojos, abrió las cortinas de la cama de un tirón y allí lo vio, profundamente dormido. Casi parecía dulce su forma de descansar, con el cabello revuelto, las expresiones relajas… Casi.

Al lado de la cama había una pequeña mesita con una elegante lámpara de queroseno y un jarrón con flores. Lanzó una mirada hacia atrás y comprobó que la anciana no estaba prestándole atención puesto que buscaba la ropa del "duque". Así que, rápidamente, tomó el jarrón y dejó que un chorrito de agua cayera directamente sobre la cara de Malfoy.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?! ¡GRANGER!

Se sentó de inmediato, tomándola por la muñeca con fuerza antes de que ella pudiera apartarse de su lado o devolver el jarrón a dónde pertenecía.

—¡Niña estúpida!—gritó la mujer, escandalizada por el grito y por ver a su jefe mojado.

—¡Fue un accidente!—se excusó Hermione—No quise mojarlo, señor.

Draco frunció el ceño, confundido por el modo en que la chica lo llamó. Tardó unos momentos en mirar a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que no se encontraba ni en la casa de sus padres ni en sus habitaciones en el castillo. ¿Dónde mierda estaba?

—¡¿Un accidente?!—la anciana le arrebató el jarrón de las mano de in tirón, dejándolo en su lugar—¡Ni siquiera deberías de haberlo tocado!—se volteó hacia Draco—Disculpe su estupidez—dijo rápidamente—Es nueva pero le prometo que será castigada como se debe. Se quedará sin comer por este día y no dejará de trabajar hasta entrada la noche. La mandaré incluso a limpiar los establos… Vamos, chica, dejemos al señor descansar de tu presencia por unos momentos.

La idea de aceptar aquello era demasiado tentadora para el rubio pero… ¡Demonios! No podía.

—No—dijo—Sólo deje que yo me haga cargo de su situación. Márchese.

La anciana lo miró sorprendida pero luego hizo una exagerada reverencia. Le lanzó una última mirada a Hermione antes de salir.

Hermione no podía creer que, aún sin saber quién realmente era él en esa realidad, diera órdenes tan abiertamente y que la dichosa mujer las aceptara. Se cruzó de brazos y lo contempló molesta. Lo vio tomar una punta de la sábana y secarse el agua que ella le había lanzado. Incapaz de resistirse, rió suavemente. Draco le lanzó una fría mirada.

—Vuelves a lanzarme agua, Granger, y considérate acabada.

—Fue un accidente—repitió.

—Quizás tú lo fuiste.

—¡Ey!—protestó—Cuida lo que dices, hurón… Mira que después de chocar conmigo hoy, es lo mínimo que podía hacerte. Y esa mujer de ahí me pidió que te despertara.

—¿Así?

—Creo que puede haber dejado en claro que lo esencial era "suavemente"—rodó los ojos—Pero no te lo merecías.

—Soy el amo, creo que debes hacer lo que te dicen—indicó, mirando de arriba abajo su vestimenta.

—Eres Draco _Hurón_ Malfoy—le dijo, mientras buscaba la condenada bata y se la lanzaba a la cara—¡Un Duque! ¡Ja!—rió sin gracia—¿Puedes creerlo?

—De hecho, sí, tiene completa lógica que tú seas mi sirvienta—dijo mientras se colocaba la bata—¿Ese es mi desayuno?

—Sí.

—¿No lo has envenenado?

Hermione le sonrió misteriosamente.

—Tendrás que probarlo para comprobarlo.

—¿Olvidas que puedo mandarte a trabajar a los establos?

—¿Olvidas que esto es una realidad alternativa?—le preguntó.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Es una realidad donde yo soy alguien importante, nuevamente, y tú sólo cumples mis órdenes…

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—No conseguirás que yo haga nada por ti—le aseguró—¿En qué estaba pensando Babbling?

—Se habrá dado cuenta de lo realmente importante que soy—dijo con orgullo, como si fuera obvio—En cualquier realidad soy un ser superior.

—No lo entiendes—dijo frustrada—Hay algo que está fuera de lugar aquí. Toda esta historia tiene un trasfondo un tanto tétrico.

Draco pareció convencerse de que el desayuno no había sido envenenado y comenzó a comer el pan, untándolo antes con mantequilla. Le molestaba desmesuradamente verlo tan calmado mientras ella se rompía la cabeza, preguntándose qué estaba sucediendo allí.

—¡Malfoy!

—¿Qué?

—¡Escúchame! ¡Algo aquí está mal! ¡Puedo sentirlo! ¿No quieres hacer siquiera un esfuerzo para conocer esta realidad?

—¡Por Merlín, Granger! Tranquilízate… Saldremos en menos de una hora—le dijo antes de beber un sorbo de té antes de hacer una mueca—Esto está frío. Tráeme otro.

—¡Yo no soy tu sirvienta!

—Creo que la vestimenta que usas dice lo contrario—le dijo con burla

Ella lo miró con seriedad, sabiendo que lo que diría a continuación lo haría reaccionar.

—Somos muggles.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó, con los ojos abiertos enormemente—¡¿Cómo rayos se le ocurre a esa vieja loca hacernos venir a una realidad sin magia?!

Comenzó a buscar su varita sin encontrarla y, cuando intentó invocarla con un hechizo simple y básico, no lo consiguió.

—¡Maldita sea!

—Malfoy, tampoco es para tanto…

—¡Claro que lo es!

—Eres un mug…

—¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir esa palabra!—le ordenó, corriendo hacia ella, tapándole la boca con su mano.

Hermione suspiró, haciendo que el aire que salía de su nariz chocara contra la mano del chico. Al darse cuenta de esto, se apartó rápidamente.

—Yo soy un mago, Granger.

—No es tan malo. Sabes perfectamente que nada de esto es real. Pero no me preocupa que no tengamos magia. Si no, otra cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Tu pasado.

Él se puso rígido inmediatamente al oírla decir aquellas palabras y Hermione comprendió, al notar su reacción, que se había explicado mal.

—Tu pasado en esta realidad—aclaró—Es tétrico y estoy segura que la profesora McGonagall, quien autorizó esta actividad, estaría en desacuerdo si lo supiera.

—¿De qué pasado hablas?

—Mientras tú cómodamente dormías—dijo con claro desprecio—Yo averiguaba en dónde nos habíamos metido. Eres un duque, viudo y, por las ropas de luto que sacó la anciana mandona que estaba conmigo hace momentos, creo que sucedió hace poco.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de tétrico?

—Tu suegra se suicidó y su hija, al parecer, heredó la enfermedad mental que padecía. Una noche de invierno escapó y cuando la encontraron, fue demasiado tarde… murió poco después.

—Pues yo no recuerdo nada de eso.

—Pero… ¿No te parece un poco oscuro?

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Mira, tráeme otro té caliente y luego veré si deseo preocuparme por esto o no—se dejó caer en la silla.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy!

—¡SEÑORITA GRANGER!

Hermione saltó, sorprendida por el grito de su nombre. Miró hacia la puerta y descubrió a la anciana mandona parada allí con los ojos abiertos en una expresión de horror.

—¡Baje ya mismo a la cocina y tráigale un té al señor Malfoy!

—Pero…

—¡Y si llego a oír de nuevo una contestación de tal carácter la mandaré de regreso al orfanato del que salió! ¿A caso quiere volver a estar de rodillas en el suelo, fregando? ¿Quiere volver a dormir en una cama de paja y comer de la basura?

¡Diablos! Aquella realidad era demasiado real. Rápidamente, apretando los labios, agachó la cabeza y se marchó de allí, tragándose todas las malas palabras que empujaban por salir de su boca. Más que nunca deseó tener su varita cerca cuando vio a Draco Malfoy riéndose burlonamente de ella.

…

Hermione sintió un dolor profundo que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas cuando la punta de aquel cuchillo que parecía ser el más desafilado del mundo cortó la piel de su dedo índice.

—¡Maldita sea!

El golpe vino de repente, tomándola desprevenida y dejó ardiendo su boca. Miró completamente anonadada a la mujer que le había pegado una bofetada. Era la cocinera y era la que le daba órdenes sin parar, apresurándola. Había sido ella la que le había pedido que cortarse más rápidamente las zanahorias para el almuerzo. Se presentó como Vivian y no tardó en lanzarle una de esas miradas llena de desprecio, como si no fuera más que una chiquilla idiota de la que debía deshacerse.

—¡Cuida tu lenguaje! Aquí no estamos en alguna casa de mala muerte, señorita. ¡Y mira lo que estás haciendo!—le tomó el dedo que se había cortado, apretándolo con fuerza mientras apartaba la mano que había comenzado a cubrir de sangre las zanahorias—¡Lávate inmediatamente y continúa tu trabajo!

Sus ojos la contemplaron con rabia. Ella no pensaba dejar que esa loca bruja se creyese capaz de hacer algo así de nuevo. Dio un paso adelante, demostrándole que no tenía miedo.

—¡Vuelve a pegarme y lo lamentarás!—la amenazó.

Vivian entrecerró los ojos, odiándola profundamente. No retrocedió, sino que se acercó aún más, teniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Hermione.

—Y tú, muchachita insolente, vuelve a amenazarme y serás lo último que harás en tu asquerosa vida—susurró poniendo énfasis en sus palabras.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?—preguntó una voz masculina, desde la entrada de la cocina.

Vivian retrocedió rápidamente y colocó su mejor expresión de preocupación.

—La señorita Hermione se cortó en un descuido, señor Malfoy—dijo casi con una dulzura empalagosa.

Draco se acercó inmediatamente, tomando la mano de Hermione antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa y la colocó dentro de una cacerola con agua que aún no se había calentado y limpió la herida. Hermione lo contempló sorprendida por esa acción pero él no se detuvo a observarla. Una vez que soltó su mano, su dedo ya no sangraba pero aún así sacó un pañuelo de su saco y lo usó como venda. Cuando finalmente alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de ella, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver que la piel alrededor de la boca estaba roja. Giró inmediatamente hacia Vivian y la contempló con el más puro desprecio.

—Estás despedida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede hacer eso, señor! ¡Hace años que trabajo con usted!

Draco no le respondió. Tomó a Hermione de la mano y la arrastró con él, lejos de la cocina.

—¡Señora Wilson!—gritó a todo pulmón.

La anciana que le había enseñado a Hermione dónde quedaba la habitación esa mañana apareció inmediatamente.

—Señor.

—La cocinera ha sido despedida. Vea que se vaya en menos de una hora.

—Sí, señor.

La mirada preocupada de la mujer no le pasó desapercibido a Hermione, como tampoco el modo en que la contempló, parada tan cerca del rubio. Rápidamente dio un paso atrás, no queriendo que creyera cosas que no eran.

Cuando la señora Wilson se marchó, Hermione no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle por su extraño comportamiento porque él habló primero.

—¡Ya han pasado tres horas! ¡Algo está muy mal!

—¡No me digas!—exclamó con sarcasmo—¿Por qué eso me suena familiar? ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Yo te dije que algo estaba mal hace tres horas!

—¡Diablos, Granger, no tienes que ser tan amargada!

—¡Yo estaba siendo realista, no amargada!—lo contradijo con molestia—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta del paso del tiempo? He ido a la huerta, recogí vegetales de la tierra, cociné, me lastimé y me pegaron—señaló su boca.

Los ojos grises de Draco se oscurecieron cuando volvió a posar la mirada en la marca que le había dejado la mujer pero rápidamente siguió con el tema que importaba allí.

—¿Por qué no regresamos? ¡Se suponía que sólo sería una hora!

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo?

—¡Porque eres una maldita sabelotodo!—dijo como si fuera obvio—Porque si tú no sabes, ya me veo condenado en esta vida sin magia ¡Y no voy a tolerarlo!

—¡Gracias, Malfoy!—exclamó frustrada—Tu profundo desprecio hacia todo lo relacionado con los muggles es de mucha ayuda. ¡Gracias por aclararlo nuevamente!

—¡Pues tú debes sentirte muy a gusto!—gritó enojado—¡No eres más que una maldita sangr…!

Cerró la boca inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que había estado punto de decir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no decía aquellas palabras y en esta ocasión sólo había sido un impulso. Uno que salió en un muy mal momento. Hermione apretó los labios. No sabía porqué se sentía tan herida. Quizás porque hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la llamaba así ni la insultaba por su condición de hija de muggles. Desde que la guerra se consideró finalizada ese par de palabras habían sido prohibidas. No por la ley pero los magos mismos se cuidaban de no pronunciarlas si no querían ser señalados mientras oían murmullos a sus espaldas.

—Granger…—dijo Malfoy soltando un suspiro.

—Puedo intentar encontrar el error en las runas de la profesora—dijo ella rápidamente, apartando el dolor—Sólo dame papel y una pluma.

Draco asintió y se alejó rápidamente a buscar lo que le pedía. Mientras Hermione había estado en las cocinas, él se había dedicado a recorrer toda la mansión. No había podido averiguar en qué año se suponía que estaban pero tampoco le había importado eso. Sólo quería que el tiempo pasara rápidamente y volver al Castillo donde podía hacer magia. La mejor manera que encontró para no desesperarse fue mantenerse ocupado, así que comenzó a indagar y descubrió que se encontraban al sur de Gran Bretaña, que seguía siendo igual de rico y que tenía una enorme cantidad de tierras. La mansión tenía casi cincuenta habitaciones, una enorme biblioteca, dos salas, un jardín, un huerto y un invernadero. Había recorrido casi todo, por eso supo encontrar rápidamente el papel, tinta y una pluma. Se la llevó y ella rápidamente comenzó a hacer una pequeña réplica de lo que había dibujado la profesora en el suelo.

—Creo que ese símbolo no era así—dijo, observándola.

—Sí, lo era.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo crees tú que era?—preguntó con molestia.

—No lo sé, sólo que no era así. Esa runa representa el número 18 y no lo recuerdo allí.

—Representa el número 8—lo corrigió— y yo sí la recuerdo. Son las del lado derecho las que me resulta difícil recordar…

—¿No las leíste en el libro? Siempre los lees completos incluso antes de que comiencen las clases.

Hermione apartó la mirada del papel y lo contempló con los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó.

Él se encogió de hombros, mirando a través de la ventana.

—Es algo lógico de pensar—dijo distraídamente—siempre molestas a los profesores diciéndoles todas las respuestas de la clase, creyéndote superior…

—¡Yo no me creo superior a nadie! Si alguien tiene complejo narcisista aquí, ese eres tú.

—¡Por favor, Granger, yo no me creo superior a nadie! Simplemente, lo soy.

Ella bufó.

—¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes. Queda demostrado que eres un…—se silenció de inmediato cuando sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se movieron de repente.

Alzó los ojos, asustada, hacia Draco y supo que él también lo había sentido.

—¿Terremoto?—preguntó ella.

Él no respondió. Se quedaron esperando unos momentos en silencio cuando, de pronto, el suelo volvió a moverse bajo ellos, haciendo que todo a su alrededor temblara. Cualquiera lo podría calificar como un terremoto, un desplazamiento de las placas tectónicas o cualquier otro fenómeno natural pero ambos pudieron sentir la magia ascendiendo desde el centro de la tierra hacia ellos, rodeándolos, atrapándolos.

Casi sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, todo se volvió negro a su alrededor y desaparecieron de esa realidad.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Cómo lo hicieron Draco y Hermione en esta realidad?

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

 _—¿No recuerdas nada del accidente?_

 _Hermione negó con la cabeza._

 _—En la función de esta mañana, cuando estaban realizando su acto, tus manos resbalaron del trapecio y caíste. Draco, al notarlo, se columpió, se soltó y logró atraparte antes de que cayeras—explicó y luego negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer los acontecimientos—La red estaba mal colocada por lo que, cuando cayeron, no pudo amortiguar el golpe por completo. Pero Draco estaba bajo ti, y se llevó el mayor daño. Ha sido un milagro que ambos salieran vivos…_


	3. La magia del Circo

_¡Hola de nuevo! Este es un nuevo capítulo. Espero que disfruten de la lectura._

 _Aclaración: Draco y Hermione no me pertenecen. Si ustedes reconocen a los personajes, no son míos. Todo lo demás, salió de mi semi activa mente._

* * *

 _ **LA MAGIA DEL CIRCO**_

"La vida es un espectáculo magnífico, pero tenemos malos asientos y no entendemos lo que estamos presenciando"

 **Georges Clemenceau**

.

Hermione se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de aquel extraño sobre su rodilla. Se quedó observándolo fijamente, anonadada. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y pico de años, con el cabello castaño, casi del mismo tono que el suyo, pero con unas cuantas canas en él. Su mirada era suave y tranquila. No la había tocado con segundas intenciones, simplemente como un gesto para llamarle la atención.

—¿Me estás oyendo, Hermione?—preguntó el hombre.

Ella asintió distraídamente, mirando a su alrededor. Había mucho ruido. Hombres y mujeres iban de un lado al otro acarreando cosas, llevándolas a camionetas o casas rodantes. A unos metros de allí se podía ver una inmensa carpa roja que estaba siendo desmantelada.

—Hermione—la llamó de nuevo, colocando su mano bajo su mentón para voltearle el rostro y hacer que lo observara—Sé que estás en una edad donde se supone que eres una adolescente rebelde pero como tu padre, sólo intento guiarte por el mejor camino… Quizás no sea el más indicado, porque después de todo, nos vivimos trasladando de un lado al otro del país y esa no es la clase de vida que quiere un padre para su hija pero es la única que conozco y que puedo ofrecerte.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?—musitó.

Sabía que debía seguir su rol pero no entendía cómo demonios hacerlo. El hombre, quién al parecer era su padre, la contempló con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

—¿Todavía te duele la cabeza del golpe?

—¿Qué golpe?

El ceño se profundizó aún más.

—Espérame aquí, no te muevas. Haré que venga John a revisarte.

Su padre se levantó y comenzó a alejarse en busca del tal John. Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente, mirando nuevamente a su alrededor. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido ahora? ¿A caso habían entrado a otra realidad? ¿Por qué? ¡Había tenido razón al creer que algo había salido muy mal! ¿Y dónde se encontraba Malfoy? Confundida, intentó pensar en lo último que recordaba: ambos estando en la mansión intentando recrear el círculo de runas que había hecho la profesora para descubrir cuál era el error. En aquella realidad habían sido muggles y, como no sentía su varita consigo en ese instante, creía que allí también.

Se miró a sí misma y suspiró aliviada al comprobar que no estaba usando ningún vestido largo o ropa de sirvienta. Un pantalón cómodo, un suéter y zapatillas. Una vestimenta totalmente muggle y absolutamente normal.

—¡GRANGER!

Malfoy.

Su corazón latió desaforadamente mientras corría intentando encontrarlo. Se chocó contra varias personas pero rápidamente se disculpó sin detenerse a contemplar la mirada de sorpresa que le daban.

—¡GRANGER!

Un hombre inmenso, que debía de medir casi dos metros y tener los músculos más grandes que ella alguna vez vio, intentaba sostenerlo y mantenerlo tendido sobre un rudimentario catre bajo una tienda improvisada con palos y una lona de un naranja desteñido.

—¡¿Malfoy?!

—¡Hermione, espera!—su padre apareció detrás de ella y la sostuvo por la cintura—Despacio. Acaba de despertar. El golpe que recibió fue muy fuerte y tiene fracturadas dos costillas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

Ahora que lo observaba bien, Malfoy tenía un terrible aspecto. Tenía bolsas bajo los ojos, la frente bañada de sudor y el cabello revuelto en todas direcciones. Su piel, normalmente pálida, poseía un aspecto enfermizo.

—John, revísala de nuevo—pidió su padre al mastodonte que sostenía a Malfoy—No recuerda nada.

—Ya lo hago, señor Granger—dijo el hombre con una voz suave y tranquila, que parecía completamente anormal en su cuerpo enorme. Se volteó a Malfoy—Quédate aquí, tranquilo. Si intentas ponerte de pie sólo conseguirás que te duela el doble. La señorita Hermione estará a tu lado en cuanto termine.

Contra todo lo que creía posible, Hermione vio a Draco asentir y dejarse caer en el catre, gimiendo de dolor.

John se acercó a ella y, con una pequeña linterna, revisó sus pupilas comprobando que reaccionara adecuadamente. Luego hizo que inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás y tocó suavemente su frente. Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió el dedo del hombre rozando un enorme chichón que no sabía que tenía.

—¿Sabes cómo te llamas?—preguntó John.

—Hermione Granger.

—¿Y quién es él?—señaló al hombre que había estado sosteniéndola por la cintura momentos atrás.

—Mi padre.

—¿Y él?

—Draco Malfoy…

—¿No recuerdas nada del accidente?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—En la función de esta mañana, cuando estaban realizando su acto, tus manos resbalaron del trapecio y caíste. Draco, al notarlo, se columpió, se soltó y logró atraparte antes de que cayeras—explicó y luego negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer los acontecimientos—La red estaba mal colocada por lo que, cuando cayeron, no pudo amortiguar el golpe por completo. Pero Draco estaba bajo ti, y se llevó el mayor daño. Ha sido un milagro que ambos salieran vivos… ¡Maldito Samuel! ¡Todo es culpa suya!

—Ya hablaré yo con Sam—dijo el padre de Hermione—No te preocupes por eso, John. Será castigado como se debe. Ya es el segundo error que comete este mes.

—¿Cuál fue el primero?—quiso saber Hermione.

—¿No recuerdas? El trapecio de Draco se desprendió. Si no lo hubieras atrapado tú…—su padre suspiró, llevándose la mano a la frente para fregársela antes de volver a observar a John—¿Es recomendable que viajen?

—Hermione está bien. No recordar el suceso es producto del golpe, pero nada más. Draco es quién me preocupa. No podrá manejar y necesitará que alguien lo ayude constantemente.

—Bien. Irá con nosotros, en nuestra casa. Mientras yo conduzco, ella lo cuidará… Dile a Frank que maneje la de Draco.

Media hora después, el rubio descansaba dentro de la casa rodante que, al parecer, era de su padre y de ella. No había mucho espacio en el interior pero estaba lo suficientemente equipada como para vivir allí. Una cocina, un baño y dos camas. Como Hermione era la cuidadora de Draco, su padre le había dicho que durmiera allí, mientras que él iría a la casa rodante del joven cuando debieran descansar.

Una hora después, todos ya estaban en el camino, dirigiéndose a su próximo destino. Había oído rumores entre la gente de allí, mientras se preparaban para salir, de que esa función accidentaba le había costado una enorme cantidad de pérdidas. Luego de que ellos cayeran, se había suspendido el show y le habían devuelto a todos los espectadores el dinero de la entrada. Hermione sabía que aquello no era real pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Después de todo, había sido ella la que había resbalado del trapecio…

¡¿Y a quién demonios se le podría ocurrir que ella fuera una trapecista?! Tenía terror a las alturas. No iba a ir a colgarse jamás de nada que estuviera a diez metros de altura o más.

A Draco lo habían sedado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que lo dejaron sobre la cama. John le había dicho que despertaría dentro de unas cuantas horas por lo que ella buscó nuevamente papel y un lápiz, a falta de pluma, e intentó volver a hacer el dibujo de las runas. Tal como había sucedido en la otra realidad, recordaba sólo la mitad de los símbolos. Ese tema no había estado en el manual por lo que no lo había leído con anterioridad y no había tenido tiempo de memorizarlo. Sintiéndose frustrada por su incapacidad de recordar, se tendió en la otra cama e intentó pensar. Pero su cuerpo parecía tener mejores planes por lo que pronto sintió los ojos pesados y terminó durmiéndose.

Despertó cuando alguien tocó suavemente su hombro.

—Hermione…

—¿Mmm?

—Hermione, te tengo la cena.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente y vio a su padre inclinado sobre ella con un sándwich en un plato y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Se sentó y aceptó lo que le ofrecía. Podía sentir su estómago vacío pidiendo alimentos.

—Y toma esto—le tendió una pastilla—Es para el dolor de cabeza.

Se lo agradeció. Su cabeza palpitaba, más específicamente en el sitio donde tenía aquel feo chichón.

—¿En dónde estamos?

—A las afueras de Conventry—informó—Hemos parados en un camping. Nos quedaremos a pasar la noche y luego volveremos a nuestro camino.

El hombre le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego salió. Era extraño como aquella muestra de afecto se sentía tan natural. Quizás porque su mente aceptaba sin cuestionamientos que aquel hombre, en aquella realidad, era su padre. Pero no debía olvidarse que nada de eso era verdad.

Terminó de comer su sándwich mientras contemplaba a Malfoy. Todavía seguía dormido. Ya no tenía ojeras y su piel volvía a adoptar el mismo color, lo que quería decir que estaba recuperándose y que pronto despertaría. Como si se hubiera tratado de una profecía, en menos de quince minutos, lo vio parpadear suavemente y mirar confundido a su alrededor.

—¿Granger?—la llamó, con la voz rasposa por el sueño—¿Dónde demonios estamos?

—Por lo que pude averiguar, somos parte de un circo itinerante. Tuvimos un accidente…

—Eso escuché—la interrumpió—Pero no entendí realmente qué hacíamos para tener ese accidente… ¿Y qué diablos es un circo? ¡¿No me digas que es otra cosa muggle?!

Hermione asintió.

—Es un espectáculo artístico que viaja de un lado al otro del país ofreciendo entretenimiento. Al parecer, aquí somos trapecistas—él no pareció entender así que siguió explicándole—Hacemos acrobacias en lo alto sostenidos de trapecios… son dos cuerdas que salen del techo y que sujetan una vara de la cual nos sostendríamos. Es muy peligroso. Se supone que teníamos una red bajo nosotros por si caíamos pero estaba mal colocada por lo que nos dimos un buen golpe.

Draco abrió los ojos enormemente y gimió lleno de angustia.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡¿Por qué no podemos regresar?!—preguntó, casi lloriqueando.

Hermione bufó.

—¿En serio, Malfoy? ¡Te comportas como un niño chiquito! ¿Crees que así conseguirás que las cosas se solucionen?—lo reprendió.

—¡Lo dices porque esto es normal para ti!—le gritó furioso, intentando moverse pero quedándose estático cuando sintió un terrible dolor en su costado.

Hermione se acercó a él rápidamente. Él estaba lejos de ser una de sus personas favoritas pero aún así no iba a dejarlo retorciéndose de dolor.

—Quédate quieto—le dijo con tranquilidad, no queriendo alterarlo más—Nada de esto es real, pero recuerda que puedes sentir dolor. Tienes algunas costillas fracturadas, si te mueves, sólo será peor…

Drago maldijo entre diente, sintiéndose totalmente atrapado. Sólo quería regresar al castillo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado viajando?—quiso saber.

Ella miró un pequeño reloj despertador rojo que se encontraba encima de un estante pequeño y comprobó que eran cerca de las diez de la noche. Ella se había dormido alrededor de las seis.

—Cuatro horas—murmuró.

—¿Por qué no aparecimos ya en Hogwarts?—preguntó Malfoy, intentando acomodarse—¡Esta cama es incómoda!

Casi sin pensarlo, tomó la almohada que había en su cama y se la colocó debajo de su cabeza. Él la miró extrañada pero no dijo nada. Ni la insultó y ni se lo agradeció. Hermione se sintió ruborizar pero actuó como si no hubiera sucedido absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal.

—Obviamente, la profesora hizo algo incorrecto.

—¿Y cuál es nuestra opción, entonces? ¡¿Pudrirnos aquí?!

—He intentado recrear las runas pero no puedo recordarlas todas—confesó mostrándole el papel—Pero puedo intentar con diferentes variables para comprobar si nuestra mente puede reconocerlas de algún modo.

—Y mientras tanto ¿Qué?

—Supongo que debemos quedarnos aquí… ¿A dónde más se supone que iremos?—quiso saber.

Draco cerró los ojos, incapaz de contemplar su absurdo alrededor.

—Pero no será mucho más—dijo sin contemplarla—Por alguna extraña razón, cambiamos de realidad.

—Sí, es muy raro. No debería de haber sucedido así…—se quedó pensando unos momentos—¡Eso es! Debe de haber una runa de mutabilidad—dijo y rápidamente la dibujo antes de mostrársela—¡Mira!—exclamó entusiasmada—Estamos avanzando. Lento pero…

—¡Esas no son buenas noticias, Granger!—la interrumpió, abriendo los ojos y apartando la hoja con brusquedad de delante suyo—¡Son terribles!

—Pero…

—¿A caso no te das cuenta? Una runa de mutabilidad hará que la realidad cambie y cambie y cambie… Si realmente estaba en el círculo iremos de una realidad a otra infinitamente.

La expresión entusiasta de Hermione cayó por completo, dándose cuenta que él tenía toda la razón. Había estado tan frustrada por no poder recordar que, cuando obtuvo una pista, sólo pudo alegrarse de avanzar, sin darse cuenta que, en realidad, no eran buenas noticias.

—Duérmete, Granger—le ordenó cuando la vio sentada, observando la nada, con la mente lejos de allí.

—¿Dormir? Pero… ¡No puedo dormir! ¡No ahora que estamos tan cerca!

—¿Cerca?—pregunto con burla cruel—¡Aun faltan como seis putas runas! Duérmete y ruega que cuando despertemos vayamos a una realidad con magia. Quizás allí encontremos algo que nos sea útil.

…

Hermione caminó por el nuevo pueblo en el que se encontraba. Su padre le había dado algo de dinero y le había ordenado que distrajera su mente en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Malfoy ya que se había cansado de escucharlos discutir hasta por la más mínima cosa.

Había pasado toda una semana allí, cuidándolo. Le daba sus comidas, lo ayudaba a moverse hasta el baño, le buscaba ropa… Se sentía totalmente incómoda con esa situación pero lo había visto intentar moverse sin ayuda, haciendo muchos esfuerzos y muecas de dolor. Por más que se trataba de Draco Malfoy, no podía dejarlo a su suerte. Lo que la sacaba de quicio era que su ayuda no era bien recibida. Para el rubio, nada de lo que ella hiciera estaba bien. O le daba la ropa arrugada, o su jugo estaba demasiado dulce, o los trozos de comida que le cortaba eran demasiado grandes… ¡Nada lo conformaba!

Hacía poco habían tenido una nueva gran pelea porque ella había olvidado darle una toalla limpia en el baño. Era ridículo, lo sabía, pero Hermione no le hubiese gritado que era un maldito hurón malcriado sin él no hubiese estado actuado tan desagradecidamente toda la semana. Y esa discusión había sido la que colmó a su padre, quien le ordenó que saliera de allí antes de tener que ver como ella terminara matando con sus propias manos al rubio.

El pueblo no era grande pero tenía cierto toque encantador que lo hacía perfecto para presentar una función de circo. Después de sacar el permiso, se instalaron en un terreno grande a las afueras donde rápidamente comenzaron a alzar la carpa y a ensayar. Como Malfoy aún debía de cuidarse, no harían su función de acrobacias aéreas pero John había sugerido que preparaban un pequeño acto de magia "como la vez anterior". Hermione sólo había murmurado un "quizás", ganándose una mirada helada del rubio. ¡Él parecía no entender el sentido de la amabilidad! Si hubiera sido por ella habría gritado un rotundo NO porque no tenía idea de qué es lo que habían hecho "la vez anterior" pero John había sido tan amable que había preferido suavizar sus palabras.

—¡Hermione, espera!

Se volteó y vio sorprendida a Sam. ¡El mismo Sam de su clase!

—¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensé que podía acompañarte—dijo sonriéndole—Oí que tu padre te decía que salieras a distraerte…—se sonrojó ligeramente—Espero que no te importe.

¡Oh! Ese Sam también era de aquella realidad, no el de su clase. Casi había tenido las esperanzas de que el chico hubiera ido a rescatarlos.

—No me importa—aseguró e intentó que la decepción no se deslizara por su voz.

—¡Genial!—se colocó a su lado y ambos siguieron caminando—Yo… pensé que estarías enfadada conmigo.

—¿Por qué debería?—preguntó desconcertada.

—Por lo de la red…—murmuró—Fue mi culpa. Debí asegurarla mejor.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse tensa ante la mención del incidente. No es real, se repitió rápidamente, nada de esto es real. Pero aún así, sintió una pizca de enfado hacia el muchacho. Era su culpa que Draco estuviera con tanto dolor.

—Debiste—indicó—Debes ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez. ¡Pudimos haber muerto!

Él la contempló herido por sus palabras pero asintió, aceptándolas.

—¡Lo sé! Jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasara… pero… bueno… —apartó la mirada de ella—Más allá del daño, salió algo bueno, ¿No?

—¿A qué te refieres?—cuestionó.

—Tendremos más tiempo juntos—intentó tomarle la mano pero Hermione se apartó rápidamente—¡Hermione!—exclamó herido—Pensé que…

—Mira, no sé de qué estás hablando pero será mejor que regreses… Quiero terminar de hacer este recorrido sola.

Avanzó rápidamente, dejándolo atrás, sin ver la mirada enfadada del chico.

…

Draco salió de la casa rodante por primera vez y se sintió profundamente aliviado. Era casi como volver a respirar. Hacía siete días no hacía más que estar encerrado, aburriéndose mortalmente. No es como si Granger fuera una gran compañía. Había descubierto un par de libros y se había ensimismado en ellos, dejándolo a su suerte…

—Draco, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

El jefe del circo, el padre de Hermione, se le acercó. Tuvo que contener una mueca y simplemente asentir. Se sentía tan extraño que lo tratara con tanta normalidad, como si se conocieran hacía años. Le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y así lo hizo, aunque de mala gana. Fueron hasta detrás de una tienda que habían instalado para guardar la utilería.

—Mira, sé que esto no es precisamente lo que tenías en mente para esta semana…—comenzó a decir el hombre.

—Claro que no—contestó con molestia, pensando en la cómoda cama que tenía en Hogwarts.

—Pero no voy a negar que no estoy contento… ¡No me malinterpretes! Nunca te desearía el mal ni a ti ni a Hermione… ¡pero debes entender! ¡Ella es mi hija!

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?, se preguntó.

—Eso lo entiendo—dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans pero sacándolos inmediatamente al sentirse incómodo.

Aquella ropa era ridícula. Extrañaba su vestimenta usual. La ropa muggle era incómoda y picaba.

—¡Pues parece que no te importa!—gritó, sobresaltándolo—¡Es mi hija y tú me la quieres arrebatar!

—¡Wow! ¡Espere un momento! ¡Yo no le quiero arrebatar nada!

—He intentado hablar con Hermione después del incidente pero cuando vi que no recordaba nada, dejé la conversación para otro momento… Por eso he decidido intentarlo contigo.

—No creo que eso…—comenzó a decir mientras se alejaba pero el hombre se colocó delante de él, impidiéndole cruzar.

Draco tragó saliva, maldiciendo más que nunca a la idiota de su profesora. Lo último que quería era enfrentarse a ese hombre que le sacaba una cabeza de altura y que era el doble de su tamaño.

—Sé que la amas…

—¡¿Amarla?!

El hombre frunció el ceño y Draco rápidamente comprendió su error. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita sea.

—¡Amarla es decir poco!—exclamó quizás con demasiada efusividad en un intento de dar credibilidad a la mentira—¡Es mi vida!

—Se conocen desde que tenían cinco años, fueron amigos prácticamente toda la vida. Quizás confundas el cariño que sientas con amor. ¡No puedes llevártela por un impulso! ¡Por un arrebato! ¡Son demasiado jóvenes!

—Tiene razón.

—¡Claro que la tengo!—exclamó y luego miró a Draco sorprendido por que estuviera de acuerdo con él—¿La tengo?

—Absolutamente. El plan de irnos queda cancelado. ¡Totalmente!—iba a decir cualquier cosa con tal de que lo dejase tranquilo.

El padre de Hermione de esa realidad entrecerró los ojos, contemplándolo con sospechas.

—¿No me estás diciendo esto para llevártela por la noche, mientras duermo?

—No, señor. No sería capaz de hacer una cosa así.

—Bien. Porque si llego a descubrir que lo hiciste te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo y, cuando te encuentre, serás afortunado si queda algo de ti que pueda distinguirte como hombre.

Draco retrocedió un par de pasos, resistiendo el impulso de llevarse las manos a sus partes privadas para protegerlas. Sólo un pensamiento ocupaba su mente: ¡Debían salir lo más rápidamente posible de ese mundo! Pero eso cambió cuando oyó al padre de Hermione decir las siguientes palabras.

—Espero que estén listos para hacer la función de reemplazo esta noche.

…

—Vi a Sam—dijo Hermione nada más ver a Malfoy sentado en la casa rodante de su padre, ojeando una revista con aburrimiento.

—¿Qué Sam?—preguntó distraído.

—El mismo Sam que va con nosotros a Runas Antiguas…

Draco bajó la revista inmediatamente y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Samuel Tacconi?—inquirió tensándose y contemplándola con fiereza—¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo? ¡Y no me mires como si fuera mi culpa!

—Pero lo es—dijo con frialdad.

—¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!—gritó desconcertada por la acusación.

—¿A caso no recuerdas que la profesora dijo que algunos aspectos propios de la mente de las personas involucradas pueden llegar a la realidad?—dijo—Mi mente nunca pensaría en ese idiota…

—¿Idiota?—inquirió—Él no es un idiota. Tiene notas muy buenas y es amable. ¿Por qué eres tan malo con él?

Malfoy volvió a tomar la revista y a mirarla distraídamente.

—No es nada personal, Granger, no me agrada—le respondió sin mirarla—Por cierto, tu padre te estaba buscando… Quiere que hagamos no sé qué cosa pero ya mismo dile que no.

¡Era realmente increíble la falta de cooperación de Malfoy!

—Te estás recuperando favorablemente—le dijo—Puedes ayudar.

—Sí, pero no quiero.

—¡Malfoy!

—Granger—apartó unos segundos la mirada de la revista—No me importa qué digas. No voy a mover ni un dedo por este mugroso lugar.

—Se supone que debemos actuar según nuestros roles… Ahora formas parte de un circo itinerante y aquí, por si no te has dado cuenta, no hay holgazanes. ¡Llevamos una condenada semana aquí y no tenemos ni idea de cuándo saldremos de esta realidad! ¿Qué crees que harán cuando nos quedemos de brazos cruzados? ¡Nos echarán! ¡Y cuando lo hagan no tendremos no sabremos a dónde ir!

—Sí, sí… Ahora déjame tranquilo—gruñó.

Hermione apretó sus manos, conteniendo sus deseos de golpearlo. Apretó los labios con fuerza, formando una delgada línea con ellos y dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. Sabía que si se quedaba Malfoy corría peligro de terminar gravemente herido. Sin embargo, apenas dio dos pasos cuando la puerta de la casa rodante se abrió, dejando entrar a una mujer rubia de impresionante belleza. Era rubia, con ojos inmensos de color oro y un cuerpo de infarto que sólo se podría ver en las revistas de modas.

—¡Buenos días, primores!—los saludó con una radiante sonrisa mientras se acercaba primero a Hermione la besaba en la mejilla para luego ir hacia Draco y hacer lo mismo—Espero que ya se sientan mejor. Tu padre me ha dicho que no viniera a verlos antes… algo de no incomodarlos, creo—rodó los ojos mientras se sentó al lado del rubio, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima—He venido a ayudarlos a organizar el acto de esta noche. ¿O ya tienen todo listo?—Ella miró a uno y luego al otro, notando que ambos estaban claramente desconcertados—Veo que no… Bien… ¡Vamos!

Se puso de pie nuevamente y, con movimientos ágiles de bailarina, salió de allí, sin esperar a que la siguieran.

Hermione miró al idiota que baboseaba aun por la mujer y sintió deseos renovados de pegarle.

—¡Ya deja de mirarla!—le ordenó con molestia—Está casada y tiene un hijo…

—¿Cómo es posible que tenga un cuerpo tan jodidamente caliente después de tener un hijo?—finalmente había conseguido volver a la realidad.

—¿Podrías no ser tan repulsivo?—inquirió molesta, caminando fuera de la casa, siendo seguida por Draco rápidamente—He hablado con algunas personas de aquí, Malfoy, y no es tan malo. Ella es Sara, la contorsionista.

—¿Eso quiere decir que su cuerpo es increíblemente flexible?—preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Hermione bufó y caminó más rápidamente para poder alcanzar a Sara, quien los esperaba frente a una carpa donde se guardaba toda la utilería. Tenía algo en las manos. Al principio, no pudo distinguir de qué se trataba pero a medida que se acercaba lo reconoció. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, asustada.

—Dime que no piensas que utilicemos eso—le rogó.

La mirada de Sara se volvió confusa.

—Pero si Draco es increíblemente bueno con las dagas—le entregó la media docena de cuchillos visiblemente filosos al rubio—Ya han hecho esto antes, Hermione… ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que estuviste con gripe y no querías subirte al trapecio porque te mareabas? El espectáculo con dagas fue el mejor de la noche. Todos lo adoraron.

Draco contempló las dagas, moviéndolas en su mano, sintiendo su peso y notando lo natural que se sentían. Aún no entendía realmente qué es lo que debía de hacer pero estaba intrigado. Alzó la mirada hacia ambas mujeres y vio que Granger parecía paralizada del terror.

—¿Qué?—le preguntó confundido.

—No le hagas caso—intervino Sara—Seguramente piensa que estás fuera de practica pero puedes demostrarle que está equivocada. Ven aquí, acompáñame.

Lo tomó del brazo y se dejó arrastrar por ella unos metros más allá donde había una tabla de madera alargada que tenía marcada la silueta de una mujer. Sara lo soltó y se posicionó frente a él, justo encima de la silueta.

—Apresúrate—lo incentivó.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos al comprender lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Miró a Hermione con prisa. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No eres un lanzador de cuchillos, Malfoy—le susurró—Puedes lastimarla.

¡Qué inteligente! ¡Como si él no se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello! Volvió nuevamente la vista hacia Sara, quien le sonreía alentadoramente.

—Sal de allí—le ordenó firmemente.

—Draco, no…

—Sal—dijo tajantemente.

Sara se puso seria repentinamente, asintiendo. Se apartó y, cuando Draco comprobó que no había peligro, lanzó la primera daga al aire. El cuchillo voló con velocidad y dio de lleno en la madera, justo al lado de la cabeza de la silueta, el sitio donde había puesto la mirada.

—¡No puede ser!—oyó a Granger exclamar detrás de él.

Estaba igual de sorprendido, especialmente porque aquella actividad que jamás había realizado en su vida parecía salir de forma natural. No se había esforzado ni un poco. Quizás sólo había sido suerte. Para comprobarlo, lo intentó otra vez, dirigiendo el filoso cuchillo unos centímetros encima de la cabeza y dando de lleno.

Sonrió con diversión. Esto le gustaba, mucho. Quizás ayudar en el espectáculo de esa noche no sería tan malo.

.

No, no era malo, era ¡horrible!, pensó Hermione muchas horas después mientras se miraba al espejo mientras intentaba no ruborizarse.

—¡No puedo salir así vestida!—exclamó.

Zarza, la modista, frunció el ceño, ofendida de que dijera una cosa así de su exclusivo diseño.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no?—cuestionó—Está mucho mejor que el anterior.

—Es hermoso, realmente—le aseguró, intentando aplacarla—pero… me siento… desnuda.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a vestir de ese modo. Entendía que presentaría un espectáculo y que su vestimenta debía ser llamativa y acorde a la historia que debía de contar, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se avergonzara de mostrar tanta piel. No era indecente pero sí tenía cierto toque pícaro y sensual. Zapatos rojos con tacón alto, medias negras que iban hasta la cima de su rodilla, un corsé ajustado que hacía ver sus pechos llenos y una falda vaporosa que ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. Todos eso, acompañado de un complicado peinado y maquillaje en tonos oscuros.

—¿A caso estás sintiendo vergüenza?—inquirió la mujer—Porque lo que usas para el trapecio no es más que una malla ajustada, casi de color piel, que te hace parecer realmente desnuda.

Ok, eso sí hubiera sido peor, pensó. Sin nada más que discutir y, aceptando su inevitable rol, salió fuera del tráiler e, inmediatamente sintió la mirada de todos, especialmente la de Draco, quien ya había sido vestido anteriormente. Nunca antes pensó que los helados ojos del rubio pudieran parecer tan ardientes y que pudieran hacerla sentir como si fueran caricias hechas de fuego. Ruborizada, se aclaró la garganta, consiguiendo que él la mirara a los ojos finalmente.

—Te ves ridícula, Granger—le dijo antes de caminar hacia la carpa.

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas ardían aún más, aunque esta vez la vergüenza se mezclaba con la ira. ¡Debía de haberlo sabido! ¡Ella jamás se vería sensual usando aquello!

Intentó sólo pensar en lo que estaba por venir y no en lo ofendida que se sentía por las palabras de Malfoy. Él, contrariamente, no se veía mal. Estaba completamente vestido de negro, con una capa igual de oscura colgando de sus hombros y una galera encima de la cabeza que ensombrecía sus facciones, dándole un aspecto misterioso.

La historia que representarían no era compleja, más bien un cliché: él era el malvado que había raptado a una hermosa doncella y que la amenazaba, lanzándole chuchillos mientras ella temblaba de miedo… Al final, cuando la doncella comprobaba que no le hacía daño, se enamoraba perdidamente de él y terminaban juntos viviendo un final feliz. Hubiera querido discutir los cientos de errores de ese absurdo argumento pero, nuevamente se recordó, era sólo un espectáculo para divertir a la gente.

Poco a poco los espectadores fueron llegando, hasta que todo el recinto quedó lleno. Ambos esperaron en la parte de atrás a que fuera su turno, viendo como otros actores, bailarines, payasos y malabaristas pasaban y entretenían a la audiencia que aplaudía y reía con ellos.

Cuando el maestro de ceremonias los anunció, Hermione tomó aire profundamente e intentó no verse tan aterrada. Salió a escena, tal como lo habían ensayado e hizo una profunda reverencia hacia el público, queriendo olvidar que tenía cientos de ojos sobre ella. Los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada por un momento e hicieron que sus pies con altos tacones tropezaran, haciéndola casi caer. Afortunadamente, todos pensaron que era parte del show por lo que rieron. Hermione rió nerviosamente mientras volvía a posicionarse de modo recto para hacer un pequeño baile, como una dulce e inocente criatura, ajena al villano que la contemplaba con codicia.

La aparición sorpresiva de Draco, detrás de ella, ocasionó jadeos colectivos. Cuando la tomó por la cintura, la cargó sobre sus hombros de un solo movimiento y la llevó a la tabla en el centro del escenario los espectadores miraron en silencio, consumidos por el dramatismo del momento. Hermione tragó saliva nerviosamente, sabiendo lo que venía ahora. Intentó no estar asustada— después de todo, el ensayo había ido bien—pero le resultaba imposible no estarlo viendo las dagas dentro del bolsillo de la capa de Draco y sintiendo la mano del rubio tocando la piel de sus piernas en un intento de evitar que se cayera. Cuando la dejó, con cierta brusquedad, frente a la tabla, jadeó sorprendida. Él sólo le lanzó una mirada llena de burla antes de proceder a atarla con las cuerdas.

—Se supone que debes forcejear—le recordó en un gruñido al ver que ella no se movía.

Hermione volvió a su rol, poniendo en su rostro una mirada de súplica a los espectadores mientras gritaba por ayuda de manera exagerada. Cuando Draco terminó, se quedó en silencio y muy quieta, con los ojos llenos de real miedo. Él se alejó unos cuantos metros y luego sacó las dagas. La multitud nuevamente jadeó, sorprendida pero más que dispuesta a seguir viendo aquello. No había duda que se sentían atraídos por el drama y la violencia que la situación representaba.

Draco pudo ver que Hermione estaba aterrada. Temblaba levemente y estaba completamente consciente que no se trataba de puro teatro. Sin embargo, después de pasar toda la tarde practicando y descubriendo lo bueno que era en aquello, estaba lleno de confianza. Aún así, sólo un deje de preocupación invadía la boca de su estómago, pero no le prestó atención.

Tomó el primer cuchillo entre sus largos dedos, girándolo para familiarizarse aún más antes de posicionarse como correspondía. Llenó de aire sus pulmones y lanzó la daga. Se oyó un grito en medio del silencio, proveniente de la boca de Hermione cuando el filo se clavó a pocos centímetros de su mejilla sin hacerle daño alguno. Los espectadores rompieron en aplausos inmediatamente.

Luego de eso, la tensión se rompió. Draco hizo profesionalmente su trabajo. Cada cuchillo se clavaba en la tabla, a poca distancia del cuerpo de la joven, nunca lastimándola. Hermione recordó su papel y, a medida que veía que él no la hería, sonreía más y más, hasta que rió, cuando la última daga se clavó entre sus muslos. Draco caminó nuevamente hacia ella, la soltó y, tal como habían ensayado, se miraron enamorados, exagerando sus expresiones.

El público estalló en aplausos, dando alaridos de alegría y silbidos. Ambos hicieron una reverencia y luego se apresuraron a salir de allí. Inmediatamente después, cuando ya nadie podría verlos, oyó que Malfoy lanzaba un gruñido.

—¡Jamás volveré a hacer una cosa tan ridícula!

—No ha sido tan malo—ahora que estaba completa y ningún cuchillo se había clavado en su piel se daba cuenta que incluso había sido divertido—Nunca harías algo así en la vida real.

—¡Precisamente!—exclamó molesto—¿A caso no te das cuenta de lo humillante que fue? ¡Hacer payasadas para divertir a un grupo de muggles idiotas!

—Fue una experiencia única y no sucedió realmente. Nadie se enterará de esto. Sólo nosotros dos lo sabremos…

Él bufó. Eso no lo consolaba.

Caminaron a la par en silencio, lejos de la carpa central, sin mirar atrás. Ella se quería quitar aquella ropa endemoniada y él quería olvidar lo que acababa de suceder pero no pudieron alejarse demasiado porque sintieron de nuevo ese temblor, idéntico a la realidad pasada. Ambos se miraron fijamente y Hermione pudo ver como el rubio sonreía, feliz de poder irse de allí.

Ella no se contagiaría de su entusiasmo. No podía porque el destino que les esperaba le era totalmente desconocido y nadie aseguraba que no fuera peor que aquel.

* * *

 _Confieso que fue divertido escribir la escena del acto que ambos debían representar, espero que a ustedes le haya parecido igual de entretenido leerlo._

 _Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:_

La puerta de la casa se abrió en ese mismo instante, haciendo que la luz del exterior los cegara momentáneamente. Hermione intentó distinguir quién era y no tardó mucho en ver a la madre de Anne observando a Malfoy con unas ansias asesinas, con una ballesta cargada en sus manos.

—¡No huyas, cobarde! ¡Si tuviste la desfachatez de acostarte con mi hija, ten la decencia de actuar en consecuencia!

—¡¿Te acostaste con Anne?!—preguntó Hermione mirándolo con los ojos inmensamente abierto—¡¿Cómo pudiste?!


	4. Dos mujeres y un conflicto

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que hayan pasado una feliz Navidad y que despidan el año que se va con una sonrisa, sin importar que no todo haya sido como esperaron. También les deseo un excelente comienzo para el 2016: lean mucho, rian hasta llorar, abracen a sus seres queridos y sigan disfrutando de esta historia ;)_

 _..._

 ** _Uchiha Nai:_** _Creo que decir que Draco lo tiene "cruda" es quedarse corto, jajajajajaja._

 ** _Pau:_** _¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra mucho saber que los capítulos te parecieron entretenidos, espero que éste te guste tanto como los otros y que disfrutes del adelanto del próximo._

* * *

 _ **Dos mujeres y un conflicto**_

.

"Los amores son como las setas, que no sabe uno si son venenosas hasta que ya las ha comido y es demasiado tarde."

 **Tristan Bernard**

.

Hermione gritó por puro instinto cuando vio a aquel animal corriendo hacia donde estaba ella. Y no fue la única. Varias mujeres también lo hicieron cuando la bestia desbocada relinchó furiosa. Algunos hombres intentaron sostenerle las riendas y detenerlo pero el animal los superaba en fuerza y velocidad. Ella intentó retroceder pero sintió que la larga falda de su vestido desteñido se enredaba en un arbusto. Sus ojos asustados ya veían a aquel impresionante caballo pasando por encima suyo cuando una fuerza la empujó hacia el suelo, tirándola.

El animal saltó justo encima de su cabeza y cayó limpiamente frente a ellos. Malfoy, su rescatista, se levantó de un saltó y corrió tras él. Hermione se encontraba incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer algo tan estúpido?!, se preguntó mientras lo veía intentar tomar las riendas que volaban al lado del equino. Se quedó casi sin aire cuando vio que, de hecho, lo conseguía y clavaba sus talones en el suelo, inclinándose hacia atrás para contrarrestar la fuerza con la que corría, en un intento de detenerlo.

El caballo se detuvo de repente, parándose en sus patas traseras. Pero él, sin soltarlo, acarició su costado, murmurándole palabras que no alcanzó a oír, y cuando volvió al suelo, metió sus dedos en su crin y, milagrosamente, logró tranquilizarlo. El animal agitó su cabeza, buscando el contacto de su mano. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio pero cuando vio que otras personas se le acercaban, la borró inmediatamente.

—¡Lo siento, Malfoy!—exclamaba un hombre barbudo y sucio acercándosele—¡No sé qué sucedió! En un momento estaba intentando colocarle la última herradura y al siguiente salía disparado como si lo corriera el diablo.

Draco lo perforó con su fría mirada platinada.

—¡Eres un idiota!—le gritó furioso—¡¿Te das cuenta que podrías haber matado a alguien?! ¡Iba directo hacia Hermione!

A pesar de que el hombre era más robusto que Draco, se encogió entre sus hombros y comenzó a sudar notablemente.

—Lo… lo sé…—tartamudeó—No tengo perdón… pero… —agitó su cabeza—Yo sabía que era un animal arisco. Debí de asegurarlo mejor… o haberme negado a trabajar en él… Pe…pero… ya sabes, Malfoy, lo mal que la pasamos. ¡Necesitaba el dinero!

Draco le tendió las riendas y cuando el hombre las tomó, temblando levemente, se acercó a Hermione.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó serio.

Ella estaba tan asombrada que no podía encontrar el habla. No solo Draco Malfoy le había salvado la vida sino que también había tenido la capacidad de calmar a un caballo furioso con sólo unos toques de su mano. ¿Era realmente Draco Malfoy o algún extraño había tomado poción multijugos para parecerse a él? ¿Cómo era posible que se mostrara tan preocupado por ella?

—¿A dónde mierda nos hemos metido ahora?—oyó que preguntaba el rubio mirando a su alrededor.

Ella lo imitó y comprobó que se encontraban en una muy pequeña aldea, con casas precarias hechas de madera con techos de paja. Había una porqueriza, una zona de huerta, algunos caballos, vacas y gallinas y, extendiéndose al oeste, un campo que parecía a punto de ser labrado. Todo era muy rústico, incluso las prendas que usaban. Su ropa y la de Draco, al igual que la de los demás habitantes, tenía mucho uso y unos cuantos remiendos y costuras.

—¡Hermione! ¡Draco!

Ambos giraron el rostro hacia la voz y vieron a una jovencita que no debería de tener más de quince años. Menuda, con el cabello rojo fuego y el rostro lleno de pecas. Les sonreía enormemente a ambos como si los conociera de toda la vida a pesar de que ellos no la reconocieron. Se les acercó rápidamente, tomándose la falda con las manos para elevarlas a penas unos centímetros del suelo.

—¿Cómo están?—les preguntó—¿Están heridos?

Hermione sintió sus manos arder y cuando bajó la vista hacia ellas notó algunos raspones. Se los mostró a la chica.

—Nada grave—le contestó, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ella asintió y luego volvió el rostro hacia el Slytherin. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, al igual que su cabello, cuando lo miró.

—¿Y tú, Draco?

—Estoy bien—contestó con brusquedad, casi sin siquiera mirarla.

Claramente decepcionada, se volteó hacia Hermione.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar los raspones?—le preguntó—Te acompañaré a tu casa.

—Por supuesto. Gracias… eh… Ve tú adelante.

La chica no se hizo rogar y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las casas que tenía una especie de aserradero al lado. Draco las siguió de cerca sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando entraron, Hermine lo oyó gemir casi como le doliera algo pero al observarlo notó que él sólo contemplaba con agonía el interior. Ella podía comprenderlo. Aquello sólo era una larga habitación que cumplía la función de cocina, comedor y habitación al mismo tiempo. Al fondo de todo había dos camas individuales y tres baúles, un poco más acá una mesa pequeña con dos sillas y, cerca de la entrada, una cocina a leña encendida y algunos utensilios y recipientes. Sólo había una ventana muy pequeña que en ese momento estaba abierta y dejaba entrar un poco de luz.

La jovencita le pidió a Hermione que se sentara en la silla mientras ella sacaba un jarro con agua de una cubeta que se encontraba en una esquina y buscaba un trozo de tela de algodón que, claramente, tuvo tiempos mejores. Con mucho cuidado le limpió los raspones.

—Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte, Draco—dijo la chica mientras se concentraba en Hermione—Siempre dije que eras excelente con los animales. ¿Recuerdas el cachorro de lobo que encontré herido? ¡Te lo traje y lo curaste!

—Ajá…—dijo esquivamente.

—¡Anne! ¡Niña! ¡¿Dónde te has metido?!—se oyó la voz potente de una mujer llamando.

La chica que limpiaba las manos de Hermione le sonrió tristemente.

—Me llaman—dijo dejando su labor—Me tengo que ir… ¡Adiós, Draco!

Él apenas hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de despedida, sin darse cuenta de la mirada triste de la niña antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Eres tan frío!—exclamó Hermione, incapaz de no sonreír—¡Está enamorada de ti!

—¿Quién?—preguntó desconcertado.

—¡Anne! ¡La chica que nos trajo hasta aquí! Buscaba constantemente tu atención… ¿No me digas que no lo notaste?

Draco frunció el ceño, como si intentara recordar.

—¿Notarlo? ¡Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar!—exclamó luego de unos momentos—¡¿Has visto en dónde estamos?!

—Sí—contestó con un suspiro—La idea de vivir con un circo itinerante parece un lujo, a comparación…

—¡Esto está terriblemente mal! ¡Maldita bruja loca, vieja de mierda que ni siquiera puede…!

—¡Malfoy, es suficiente!—le gritó—Puede haber cometido un error pero maldecirla no ayudará…

—¡A mí me ayuda!

Se oyó un suave carraspeo y cuando se voltearon a ver quién era descubrieron a una mujer que debía de rondar los treinta años sonriéndoles casi felinamente. Hermione no era de las personas que juzgaban a otras por la primera impresión pero nada más verla supo que no le agradaba. Era alta, con tez bronceada y enormes ojos negros. Su cabello oscuro lo llevaba trenzado alrededor de su cabeza. Pero lo que más le impresionó a ella fue el modo en que iba vestida. Su falda era larga hasta sus pies pero la camisa que llevaba, que alguna vez fue blanca, parecía ser muy pequeña para ella. Sus grandes senos presionaban firmemente la tela, amenazando con romperla en cualquier momento.

—¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó con voz melosa.

—Adelante—respondió Draco antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de negarse.

Le lanzó una mirada que lo hubiera dejado tres metros bajo el suelo si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. ¡Hombres!, bufó con molestia.

—¡Draco, eso fue muy tonto de tu parte!—lo reprendió ella con una sonrisa, acercándosele a acariciarle el brazo de forma casi inocente. Casi—¡Pero también muy valiente!

—Sentí que era mi deber…—respondió el chico sonriéndole con coquetería.

Hermione casi quiso ponerse a saltar entre medio de ellos para que se dieran cuenta que también se encontraba en la habitación.

—Cuando saltaste sobre tu hermana para salvarle la vida…¡Simplemente me estremecí toda!

—Suelo causar ese efecto—le dijo Draco, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Él parecía no haberse dado cuenta del "pequeño" dato que había aportado la put… la mujer. Así que Hermione se acercó a ellos y palmeó el hombro de Draco quizás con demasiada fuerza.

—Así es mi HERMANO—dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra—Siempre tan protector conmigo.

Eso sí logró hacerlo reaccionar. Volteó el rostro tan rápido hacia donde estaba ella que casi pudo apostar que luego terminaría doliéndole el cuello. Ella sólo le sonrió con una burla casi cruel antes de volverse hacia la mujer.

—Has sido muy amable al venir—le dijo con falsa amabilidad—Ahora, si nos disculpas, debemos continuar con nuestras actividades…

—Pero no he venido sólo por eso—aseguró ella, volviendo a mirar a Draco con picardía—mi marido me ha mandado a decirte que no tienes que preocuparte por la mesa que te encargó. Él y yo entendemos perfectamente el dolor de la pérdida…—suspiró abatida, pero Hermione podía apostar que era puro teatro—Su padre era un hombre extraordinario y su muerte dejó un enorme vacío en nosotros… Pero afortunadamente, te enseñó muy bien el oficio.

—Mmm…

Ahora Draco ya no estaba tan concentrado en coquetearle descaradamente. Notablemente decepcionada por haber perdido la atención del rubio, se dio vuelta hacia Hermione.

—Y Hermione, querida… ¿Para cuándo tendrás una docena de huevos? Se acerca el cumpleaños de mi niño y quiero hacerle un pastel de fruta.—la miró con seriedad, esperando una respuesta.

—Yo…—¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber eso?—Pronto.

Los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon.

—Espero que sea así—dijo antes de dar media vuelta, ondeando la falda para hacer que se elevara un poco y mostrara sus piernas, y salió de allí con prisa.

—De eso sí me di cuenta—aseguró Draco, señalando la salida.

—Prácticamente te rogaba—dijo con desprecio y al ver que él sonreía, totalmente feliz por la idea, no dudó en pegarle por el brazo—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

Él se apartó rápidamente.

—No sabía que te podrías poner celosa, Granger—se burló de ella.

—¡¿Celosa?!—bufó—¡Aquí somos hermanos, por si no lo recuerdas, idiota! Lo que insinúas es, en muchos sentidos, repugnante.

Él gimió, dejándose caer en la silla cercana, y se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

—¡Hermanos! ¡Esta es una realidad de mierda!—exclamó, volviendo a mirarla.

—Y eso no es todo—le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—Eres carpintero.

—¿Carpintero?—preguntó sin entender.

—Un oficio muggle…

—¡Mierda!

—Trabajas con la madera y haces muebles como mesas, sillas, camas…

—¡Doble mierda! ¡¿Y cómo demonios haré para hacer todas esas malditas cosas?!

Ella lo miró, colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

—¿Tienes que usar tantas malas palabras?—le preguntó con enfado—Es de muy mal gusto.

—¡Maldeciré cuántas veces quiera, Granger!—exclamó con enojo, poniéndose de pie de repente—¡Estamos viajando de realidad en realidad sin saber cuándo diablos podremos volver! ¡Eso es jodidamente frustrante! ¡Puede que para ti no pero yo jamás en mi puta vida hice nada muggle! ¡Y en estas tres realidades no he podido hacer ni un maldito hechizo! ¡Toda mi vida hice magia, Granger! ¡Toda mi vida! Así que ahora, cuando todo me resulta tan desconocido, no quieras prohibirme que maldiga porque es el único modo que tengo de descargar mi frustración… Así que… ¡Vete a la mierda, Granger! ¡Vete a la mierda!

Ella podría haberse enfadado aún más con él pero le había hecho entender, a su modo y con demasiadas groserías incluidas, la frustración que sentía. Y no podía culparlo. Tenía toda razón al sentirse así de frustrado y furioso. Todo aquello le era nuevo y extraño. Tomando aire profundamente, lo contempló. Una idea había entrado a su mente.

—Ven—le dijo.

—¿A dónde mierda quieres ir ahora?

—Sólo ven—le ordenó.

Salió afuera y él la siguió de mala gana, maldiciendo aún en voz baja. Ella se encaminó hacia el aserradero y con la mirada buscó el hacha. Cuando la vio, la tomó y luego se encaminó hacia el bosque que se encontraba al sur de la casa. La mirada del rubio se había ido transformando lentamente de enfadada a curiosa.

—¿Granger?—la llamó cuando notó que se adentraba más y más entre los árboles.

La vio contemplar los árboles atentamente, como si estuviera analizando algunas situaciones y características que él no era capaz de distinguir. Finalmente, se detuvo delante de uno que tendría aproximadamente cinco metros. No era demasiado antiguo ni grueso pero para el poner en marcha el plan que tenía en mente era perfecto.

—Mira, esto es así—le dijo ella—colocas una mano aquí y la otra acá—le mostró cómo sostener el hacha—y luego extiendes tus brazos hacia atrás… Pero cuando te impulsas para golpear el tronco con el filo no sólo haces fuerza con tus brazos sino también con tu cuerpo.

Miró hacia donde se encontraba él.

—Retrocede unos pasos—le pidió.

Draco lo hizo, lleno de curiosidad. Miró atentamente como ella se preparaba y, cuando estuvo lista, lanzó un golpe contra el tronco del árbol. No supo porqué pero aquello le pareció algo muy impresionante. La contempló anonadado con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ella se volteó y le sonrió.

—Tu turno—le dijo, tendiéndole el hacha—Como esta es una falsa realidad, no me preocuparé demasiado por la tala de árboles… además, no parece que estamos en una época donde se produzcan grandes deforestaciones… Así que… ¡Deja salir tu frustración con esto!

Draco tomó el hacha sin decir ni una sola palabra y la sostuvo tal como ella le había mostrado.

—Coloca las piernas un poco más separadas—lo corrigió ella—sino perderás el equilibrio.

Lo hizo y, antes de que siquiera pudiera pensarlo, golpeó el tronco con firmeza. El impacto logró estremecer hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir más vivo que nunca. Era una sensación que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía y le encantó poder reencontrarla. Cada golpe que daba contra la madera era impulsado no sólo por sus músculos sino también por la rabia acumulada durante tantos años. Granger podía pensar que simplemente era estar padeciendo aquella ridícula aventura pero no. Dentro de Draco Malfoy el dolor y el enojo habían estado encerrados desde hacía años. Las maldiciones que salían de su boca las había aprendido a muy corta edad, desde la primera vez que oyó a sus padres discutir a gritos a causa del Señor Oscuro, desde que vio a su padre humillado, desde que oyó llorar a su madre encerrada en su habitación. Cada golpe era una maldición no dicha que dejaba salir la rabia de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir más aliviado. Como si el peso que llevara su alma se aligerara milagrosamente. Cada vez que el filo del hacha se clavaba en la madera, royendo el tronco, haciéndolo más delgado, él se ponía más ansioso. Sabía lo que vendría y quería verlo. Quería sentirse poderoso y totalmente orgulloso de haber sido capaz de derribar un árbol de tal altura con su propia fuerza bruta.

Cuando finalmente lo logró, aunque sudado y jadeando, sólo pudo mirar orgulloso la destrucción que había causado. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración profunda que hacía. Sabía que luego se sentiría cansado pero no le importaba.

…

Esa noche, después de que cenaron carne seca con huevos y vino, se acostaron cada uno en una cama. Hermione había encontrado unas cuantas velas cuidadosamente colocadas en una pequeña cajita. Había sacado una y la había mantenido encendida hasta que se fueron a dormir. Nada más apoyarse en el colchó, oyó a Malfoy gruñir. Claro, aquello no era de su gusto. Él era demasiado rico, demasiado niño mimado como para dormir en una cama con colchón de paja y unas mantas de lana que picaban.

Sin hacerle caso, tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó con lentitud en un intento de relajarse. Había sido un día agotador. Había descubierto, en pocas horas, que se encontraban en una aldea perteneciente a un reino llamado Kingslaw; que quedaba tan lejos del castillo donde vivía el rey que nadie se preocupaba por ellos y tenían que hacer frente solos a las hambrunas y los fríos inviernos. También había averiguado que su padre había muerto hace nueve días, que ella vendía huevos y leche y que su hermano, Draco, era el único carpintero del pueblo. La mujer que había coqueteado tan descaradamente con él se llamaba Rose y estaba casada con un anciano que le doblaba la edad que apenas tenía consciencia de lo que lo rodeaba, por lo que no le extrañaba que fuera detrás de "presas" más jóvenes. Ellos tenían un hijo de tres años y, si algo no podía recriminársele a Rose, era su amor incondicional hacia él. Aún así, a Hermione no le agradaba. Entendía que la vida allí no era nada fácil y que era injusto juzgarla pero la idea de que hubiera puesto sus ojos en el rubio hurón hacía que una burbuja de rabia floreciera en su estómago.

—¿Estás despierta, Granger?—oyó la voz de Draco interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—No—gruñó.

Él pareció descolocado unos segundos por su respuesta.

—¿Hablas dormida?—lo escuchó preguntar con desconcierto.

No pudo evitar reírse de él. ¿A caso nadie le había hecho una broma tan tonta antes?

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?—le preguntó.

—¿Es normal que los muggles aprendan a usar un hacha?

Aquella pregunta no se la esperaba. Nunca imaginó que él tuviera algún tipo de curiosidad al respecto.

—No, no es usual—le contestó.

La oscuridad de la noche y el silencio del exterior creaban un ambiente íntimo entre ellos.

—¿Y por qué sabes tú? Pensé que tus padres eran unos dientistas…

—Dentistas—lo corrigió—¿Cómo sabes eso?—inquirió extrañada.

—Debí de haberlo oído por ahí—respondió, esquivo—No me respondiste.

Aquella era una de las conversaciones más inusuales que había tenido con Malfoy. Él no la estaba insultado. Por el contrario, se mostraba interesado.

—Mi padre me enseñó—confesó luego de unos momentos—Cada Navidad íbamos a elegir un árbol que nosotros mismos cortábamos. Incluso cuando estaba en Hogwarts, me esperaba en la estación e íbamos directamente al bosque a buscar el pino indicado. Era nuestra tradición. De niña no me dejaba acercarme a aquella herramienta afilada… temía que pudiera cortarme. Pero a medida que fui siendo más grande me mostró cómo hacerlo. Dijo que quizás algún día podría resultarme útil.

—¿Y lo fue?—se notaba que quería saber más pero que mantenía su curiosidad a rayas.

Hermione pensó en ese mismo día, en el modo en el que él había actuado después de haber derribado aquel árbol.

—Sí—respondió en un susurro.

…

Hermione nunca antes en su vida había recolectado huevos y mucho menos ordeñado una vaca por lo que la primera vez que tuvo que realizar esas tareas tuvo que hacer acopio de su valía e intentar no hacer muecas. Intentaba pensar que lo tenía fácil, a comparación de Malfoy, quien había estaba intentando averiguar cómo rayos funcionaban las herramientas. Ella sólo rogaba que no terminara cortándose un dedo o algo similar porque no sabría cómo hacer ayudarlo. Estaban en una época donde los avances médicos eran inexistentes.

Recolectar huevos no era difícil. Simplemente debía ir al gallinero y buscarlos. Ordeñar una vaca, por el contrario, era algo que hubiera preferido no experimentar. Había visto por televisión en muchas ocasiones como hombres con cubos se sentaban al lado de la vaca antes de comenzar a laborar pero nunca había averiguado si tenía alguna táctica específica. Así que no le quedó otra opción más que averiguarlo por medio de la práctica. Tomó un cubo y un banquito pequeño y se sentó al lado del animal que había tenido la precaución de amarrar antes. Extendió una de sus manos para tocar la ubre pero sus dedos se contrajeron casi por voluntad propia antes de poder lograrlo. Apretó sus dientes, luchando contra el sentido de repulsión que la invadió.

—No seas cobarde—se dijo a sí misma.

Ella siempre había bebido leche y había sabido muy bien de donde provenía. No podía actuar de ese modo tan ridículo ahora. Volvió a tomar aire e intentó nuevamente. Le tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse a aquello y aún más conseguir sacar un chorro decente de leche. Pero lo consiguió y a pesar de que no estaba segura de si podría volver a beber leche nuevamente se sentía totalmente orgullosa de haberlo logrado.

Pero sus actividades no terminaban ahí. No sólo debía recoger huevos y ordeñar una vaca. También debía de cocinar, limpiar el pequeño hogar que tenía, lavar la ropa, alimentar a los animales y cuidar del diminuto huerto que tenía detrás de su casa.

Con tantas cosas que hacer todas las noches caía rendida en la casa, sin tener tiempo alguno de discutir siquiera con Malfoy.

El rubio tampoco estaba pasándolo bien. Las herramientas no eran su fuerte. Había intentado familiarizarse con estas cosas en primer lugar, intentando averiguar para qué rayos sería cada una. Prefirió investigar por su cuenta y no recurrir a Granger. No quería que la chica se riera de él y lo tratara como un inepto. Quizás por eso también había salido a escondidas y se había encaminado al bosque para poner en práctica la actividad de derribar árboles a modo de descargar frustraciones.

Cuando regresaba de uno de esos viajes se encontró sorpresivamente con Rose.

—¡Oh! Draco… Hola—lo saludó simulando estar sorprendida de verlo allí, cuando en realidad lo había estado espiando desde su casa para encontrar el momento perfecto en el que estuvieran solo—¿Qué haces por aquí?

El rubio le mostró el hacha, dejando que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones. Después de todo, él se suponía era el carpintero y debía de recolectar leña del bosque.

—¡Vaya!—Rose exclamó sonriéndole mientras dejaba que sus ojos se deslizaran lentamente por todo el cuerpo del muchacho, notando desde su camisa sudada y su respiración trabajosa por el esfuerzo hasta el modo en que sus músculos de sus brazos se veían—Debes estar terriblemente agotado…

—Harto, más bien—dijo sinceramente.

Estaba asqueado de esa vida de campesino que estaba muy lejos de las riquezas a las cuales estaba acostumbrado.

La mujer, que parecía no tener camisas de su talla, se acercó a él caminando de un modo peculiar, consiguiendo que Draco no pudiera apartar la vista del movimiento de sus caderas.

—Pobre de ti—dijo ella acercándosele para tocarle los brazos suavemente—Siempre esforzándote tanto…—le apartó el sudor de la cara con su mano—Debe ser duro tener que trabajar tanto para mantener a tu hermana…

Él hizo una mueca. Si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, hasta el momento no había hecho grandes cosas. Había sido Granger la que había vendido huevos y leche y la que cocinaba todos los días. Claro que eso no significaba que pensaba agradecérselo de algún modo y mucho menos pensaba decirle que, de todas las personas que pudo haber tenido que tocarle compartir esa horrible experiencia, ella era la más apta. No quería ni imaginarse cómo habría sido tener que estar allí con una Pansy quejumbrosa o con el inepto de Goyle.

La mueca que hizo, Rose la interpretó como una aceptación de sus palabras. Ella puso una expresión de comprensión en su rostro y volvió a acariciar sus brazos, pero esta vez con más lentitud.

—Quizás deberías… no sé… encontrarle marido—sugirió.

Draco rió sin poder evitarlo. Si Granger escuchara esa conversación seguro lanzaría el grito al aire.

—Claro—dijo con gracia—Porque estoy seguro que hay muchos candidatos detrás de ella.

—Bueno, hay que admitir que tiene su carácter y que no es precisamente bonita ni tiene tantos… atributos…—dijo Rose mientras llenaba de aire sus pulmones para que sus pechos se elevaran y curvaran aún más la tela—pero tampoco es fea…

—Nunca lo pensé—admitió.

Y era verdad. Para él, Hermione Granger nunca había sido atractiva. No porque realmente la considerara fea sino porque nunca se había detenido a pensar en ella como una chica. Era la amiga de Potter, la sabelotodo insufrible, el ratón de biblioteca… nada más. Le gustaba burlarse de ella, sacarla de quicio y demostrarle que todos sus conocimientos sacados de libros, que tan abiertamente presumía, no le servían de nada en la vida real. Aunque aquella vez en el circo, con ese traje ajustado y esas medias de infarto…

—Pues no lo es y te puedo asegurar que con una dote decente podrás conseguirle enseguida un buen marido que pueda llevarla lejos de aquí, dándole una buena vida para ella y una solución a los problemas para ti…—comentó Rose con liviandad—Y creo conocer el candidato perfecto.

Draco la contempló con cierta diversión. Aquella conversación era por más ridícula. Estaba en un mundo que no era real con Granger como su hermana, hablando de conseguirle un marido para mandarla lejos de él. Si tan sólo las cosas fueran tan fáciles en la realidad… él ni siquiera se habría metido en ese lío en primer lugar. Pero había hecho una promesa y estaba obligado a cumplirla le gustase o no.

—¿En serio?—inquirió simulando interés—¿Quién es?

—Jack Callahan—dijo con orgullo.

—¿Quién?—el nombre no le sonaba en absoluto.

—Ya sabes… Jack, el…—Rose se vio repentinamente reticente a seguir la oración—Jack, el senescal del rey.

No había que tener más de dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta, por el modo en que Rose lo dijo, que ese tal Jack seguramente tenía algo malo. Ella vio el ceño fruncido del muchacho y rápidamente se apresuró a añadir.

—No es tan malo… todos saben que tiene un pequeño inconveniente con el baño—se llevó una mano a la nariz y simuló sentir un mal olor—pero estoy segura que eso es algo que una mujer fuerte como tu hermana sabrá corregir.

—Lo pensaré—dijo mientras decidía que ese era el mejor momento para dejar atrás a esa mujer y sus ideas.

Ella lo contempló alejarse. La indignación se iba transformando en molestia con rapidez. Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando tener a ese infeliz que siempre encontraba el modo de escapar y ya se estaba hartando… ¡Pero las cosas no iban a quedar así! Ella tendría al muchacho costase lo que costase o lo llevaría a la ruina… ¡Lo juraba por su vida!

…

Draco miró su recién terminada mesa y sonrió orgulloso de haberlo conseguido él sólo. No le había pedido ayuda a nadie y ni siquiera se había martillado los dedos. No había quedado perfecta puesto que las patas quizás estaban un poco desalineadas y la superficie no era completamente lisa pero era una mesa al fin y al cabo y funcionaría.

—¿Qué rayos es eso?—preguntó Hermione, yendo hacia el aserradero—¡Es horrible!

Sus ojos estaban clavados en la espantosa cosa tambaleante de madera que era del tamaño de un cerdo y que, misteriosamente, se parecía a uno.

Draco le lanzó una mirada helada. Antes de que ella apareciera había tenido el orgullo de creer que al menos había hecho algo bien pero ahora… Ahora ya no importaba una mierda, se dijo. Se giró, malhumorado, y se alejó a grandes zancadas de allí, gruñendo entre dientes.

—¿A dónde vas?—Hermione lo miró sin entender lo que le sucedía hasta que se dio cuenta que aquella cosa horrible era la mesa que se suponía debía de entregarle al marido de Rose—¡Malfoy! No está tan mal…

—Déjame solo, Granger—gruñó antes de marcharse.

¡Demonios!, pensó ella. No había querido herir los sentimientos. Ni siquiera pensó que eso fuera posible.

…

Draco podía sentir que todo a su alrededor se movía. ¿O era el suelo el que se movía tan temblorosamente bajo sus pies? Rió tontamente al pensar en lo ridículo de esa pregunta pero pronto recordó que no debía de hacer ruido para no despertar a Granger, por lo que se llevó las manos a la boca con prisa para amortiguar el ruido.

Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que todavía estaba fuera de la casa, en la mitad de la noche y que habías pocas posibilidades de que la chica lo oyera. Pero su cerebro estaba tan saturado de alcohol que era incapaz de pensar con coherencia. Había descubierto que ese podía ser una pequeña aldea perdida en medio del bosque pero que eso no significaba que no tuviera una taberna. Una taberna donde los hombres se reunían a beber hasta quedar tan borrachos que apenas recordaban como se llamaban sus esposas.

—¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?

Se volteó lentamente, nuevamente sintiendo que todo a su alrededor giraba a una velocidad abrumadora, y vio frente a él a Anne, quien lo contemplaba con preocupación. Aún con la nubosidad que tenía en la mente sabía que debía mantener a la niña alejada de él. Durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido en aquel sitio, viviendo esa realidad de mierda, no había dejado de recibir sonrisas risueñas y miradas brillantes de su parte que él no respondía. Sabía que actuaba con frialdad y, sinceramente, le importaba muy poco si dañaba sus sentimientos. Pero se negaba a ser acusado de un pervertido por darle esperanzas infundadas a una niña que tenía un enamoramiento ridículo.

—Vuelve con tu madre, Anne—le gruñó antes de volver a darle la espalda e intentar poner sus pies uno delante del otro sin tropezarse.

—Estás ebrio—lo acusó la chica, llegando a su lado para contemplarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Qué brillante observación!—exclamó con sarcasmo.

Vio el dolor en la mirada de ella pero no le importó. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y fundirse en esa incómoda cama.

—Te acompañaré… Hermione se enfurecerá cuando te vea—tomó su brazo con cuidado y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la casa.

Draco estuvo a punto de protestar pero se contuvo, prefiriendo dejarse arrastrar. Era mejor que la niña lo llevara porque si no seguramente terminaría errando el camino y durmiendo en el gallinero.

—Guarda silencio—le ordenó Anne mientras abría con lentitud la puerta de la casa.

El interior estaba en completa oscuridad. Granger se había acostado hacía horas y ahora dormía profundamente. No quería despertarla. Estaba seguro que, tal como había dicho Anne, su "hermana" lo reprendería duramente y con el mareo que sentía no iba a sobrevivir a sus gritos.

Por eso la siguió ciegamente, dejándose caer en la cama que ella le indicaba sin cuestionamientos. Suspiró aliviado cuando sintió que lo tapaba con una colcha.

—Gracias—gruñó mientras se acomodaba de lado.

—¡Shhh!—siseó la chica, recordándole que debía estar callado.

Draco suspiró y no tardó demasiado en caer profundamente dormido, sin darse cuenta que esa ni siquiera era su cama ni, mucho menos, que Anne se acostaba junto a él con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

…

—¡AAAAAAAAHHH! ¡Maldito desgraciado!

No fue el grito lo que despertó a Draco sino el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, seguido por el tirón en su ropa que lo sacó fuera de la cama.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?!—inquirió confundido, abriendo los ojos de repente, para encontrarse con una mujer de unos cuarenta y pico de años que lo contemplaba con una profunda rabia en la mirada—¿Quién eres?

—¡¿Que quién soy?! ¡Soy la madre de la chica con la que te has propasado!—exclamó—¡Oh, pero esto no se quedará así…!

—¿Qué?

¿De qué estaba hablando esa mujer?, se preguntó. ¿Por qué lo había sacado de su cama tan violentamente y lo acusaba de tal cosa?

La vio mirar a su alrededor con desesperación hasta que sus ojos se pegaron a algo que estaba apoyado en la pared. Corrió inmediatamente a buscarlo y la boca de Draco cayó en el asombro cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de una ballesta. Se puso de pie de un salto, haciendo caso omiso al dolor de cabeza que taladraba en su cráneo.

—¡Mamá, no!—rogó Anne, apareciendo de repente, tirando del brazo de la mujer para impedir que asesinara al hombre que amaba—¡No!

—¡Déjame, Anne!—tiró de su brazo para desprenderse—¡Mataré a este infeliz!

Draco retrocedió a toda prisa, chocando con un baúl repentinamente. ¿Qué hacía eso allí? Granger había colocado sus baúles en la esquina contraria… Miró sorprendido a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que no se encontraba en su propia casa, sino en una que nunca antes había visto. Fue en ese instante en que la luz llegó a sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Él podría haber estado borracho la noche anterior pero era de esa clase de personas que, sin importar cuánto alcohol hubiera en su sistema, siempre recordaba al día siguiente lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

—¡Maldita bruja!—le gritó a la niña—¡Me trajiste a tu casa!

Anne se ruborizó terriblemente y lo miró herida, como si él le acabara de dar una bofetada.

—P… pensé… pensé que…

—¡¿Pensar?! ¡Pero si ni siquiera tienes cerebro!—le gritó.

Un sollozo escapó de la boca de Anne.

—¡No le hables a mi hija de ese modo!—la mujer lo apuntó con la ballesta—Aquí el único culpable eres tú por incentivar sus avances… Creí que te había dejado muy en claro hace dos meses que te alejaras de ella.

¡Él ni siquiera había estado allí hace dos meses! ¡Apenas llevaba cinco días en aquel jodido lugar!

—¡Estás demente!—le dijo a la mujer—¡No puedes matarme sólo porque tu hija no puede dejarme en paz!

—¡No te atrevas a acusarla de ese modo!

El dedo de la mujer estaba cada vez más cerca del gatillo, por lo que él alzó sus manos, intentando hacerle ver que él no tenía modo de defenderse. Lo último que quería era tener una flecha atravesada en su pecho. ¿Si moría en una realidad alternativa también moría en la real? No tenía idea y tampoco quería descubrirlo.

—Bien… bien, tiene toda la razón—dijo intentando hablar pausado para no alterarla aún más—Soy un desgraciado pero le juro que jamás en mi vida toqué a su hija… Anoche estaba borracho y me encontré con ella. Me dijo que me llevaría a mi casa pero no fue así—mientras hablaba comenzaba a retroceder lentamente, buscando con la mirada una salida—Ella me trajo aquí y no me di cuenta. Pero me dormí inmediatamente. No la toqué. ¡Lo juro!

La puerta estaba a apenas dos pares de pasos. Sólo un poco más y podría salir corriendo, lejos de Anne y de su madre loca que buscaba venganza por algo que él no había hecho.

—¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta que no era tu cama?—le preguntó sin creerle ni un poco—¿Cómo no reconocer tu propia casa?

—Esa… es una…. Muy buena pregunta—admitió—Pero estaba borracho. ¡No tenía idea de a dónde me dirigía!

Retrocedió los pasos que faltaban y en cuanto puso un pie en el exterior salió corriendo como si lo persiguiera el mismo demonio. No volvió la cabeza atrás para ver si lo perseguían pero en cuando oyó un grito de frustración y sintió el aire de una flecha rozando su mejilla, supo la respuesta.

—¡Maldito!—gritó la mujer.

Draco puso más velocidad en sus pasos y cuando distinguió la casa que compartía con Granger entró sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Dónde demonios estuviste toda la noche?—le preguntó Hermione nada más verlo entrar.

El chico respiraba agitadamente, tenía el cabello alborotado, los ojos abiertos como platos y su piel estaba increíblemente pálida.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Granger, debemos marcharnos!—exclamó mirando a su alrededor, dispuesto a empacar cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria—¡Inmediatamente!

—¿Marcharnos? ¿De qué estás hablando?—cuestionó—¿Quieres decirme de una buena vez qué sucede?

La puerta de la casa se abrió en ese mismo instante, haciendo que la luz del exterior los cegara momentáneamente. Hermione intentó distinguir quién era y no tardó mucho en ver a la madre de Anne observando a Malfoy con unas ansias asesinas, con una ballesta cargada en sus manos.

—¡No huyas, cobarde! ¡Si tuviste la desfachatez de acostarte con mi hija, ten la decencia de actuar en consecuencia!

—¡¿Te acostaste con Anne?!—preguntó Hermione mirándolo con los ojos inmensamente abierto—¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

—¡No es lo que crees!—le aseguró con desespero—No me acosté con ella… bueno, sí, pero fue sin querer… ¡Y sólo dormimos!

Ahora ya no le importaba qué antiguos problemas podría haber tenido en el pasado con Hermione Granger. Lo único que quería en ese instante era que ella le creyera para que lo ayudase a salir de ese enredo.

La aldea era muy pequeña por lo que todos no tardaron en oír los gritos que lanzaban y salieron a investigar qué sucedía. Pronto se reunieron delante de la casa de Hermione y Draco, queriendo ver cómo se desenvolvía la situación sin intentar intervenir. O al menos, nadie dijo nada hasta que oyeron de qué iba el asunto.

—¡¿Qué?!—preguntó Rose, adelantándose con prisa, sintiendo todos los ojos posados en ella.

Ella se había ofrecido libremente al rubio y él prefería a una chiquilla llorona que no le llegaba a los talones. ¿Qué clase de enfermo era? ¡Pero no iba a dejar que las cosas se quedaran así! ¡Iba a arruinarlo!

—¿Cómo te atreves?—le dijo mirando directamente a Draco—¡No te conformaste con seducirme que tuviste que buscar a una inocente niña!

—¿Seducirte? ¡No te tocaría ni con un palo!—dijo el rubio, consiguiendo que ella se enfureciera más.

—¡Maldito infeliz!—Rose empujó a la madre de Anne de la entrada y caminó con largos pasos hasta Draco para darle una dolorosa cachetada.

El sonido del golpe resonó en las paredes de la casa. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito. Podía ver la usualmente pálida piel del rubio roja como un tomate maduro.

Draco podía sentir arder su mejilla. Apretó los dientes y contempló furioso a la mujer. Ella pudo leer en su mirada que quizás se había propasado y retrocedió un paso y luego otro y otro, hasta que finalmente huyó corriendo. Volteó el rostro hacia la madre de Anne y la vio tragar saliva nerviosamente.

—Vuelva a su casa—le dijo con voz helada—y encierre a su hija por el resto de su vida.

La mujer apretó los labios firmemente antes de dar media vuelta y escapar. Había algo en la mirada fría de Draco que le advirtió que no siguiera con sus juegos. Nunca había estado decidida a asesinarlo. Sólo había querido darle un buen susto, pero al final había sido ella la asustada.

A pesar de la amenaza no había sido para Hermione, ella también contemplaba al rubio sin saber cómo actuar. Jamás en su vida había visto esa clase de mirada furiosa y fría en sus ojos. Ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaban en esas furiosas discusiones, muchas sin sentido, ni cuando lo había visto pelear con Harry… Era tan revelador descubrir que Draco Malfoy tenía un límite que ella nunca había sobrepasado.

Los ojos platinados del muchacho se clavaron en ella, retándola silenciosamente a decir algo al respecto. Hermione supo sabiamente guardar silencio. Lo vio encaminarse al cuenco con agua que había recogido del pozo momentos atrás y lavarse la cara con fuerza, como si aquel líquido fuera capaz de borrar los malos momentos de la mente.

Fue en ese mismo momento cuando sintieron el reconocible temblor bajo sus pies y la magia saliendo desde el centro de la tierra para rodearlos. Ambos se miraron con preocupación. Ninguno tenía idea de a dónde serían mandados ahora.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

 _Hermione notó que señalaba una puerta al costado de ambos. Temblando entró al diminuto baño constatando que era igual de repulsivo que la habitación. No sólo había una gran cantidad de maquillaje de todo tipo sino también un cuantioso coctel de medicamentos. Tuvo miedo de leer las etiquetas pero supo reconocer algunos somníferos que se mezclaban con vitaminas y paquetes de condones._

 _Aquello era una terrible pesadilla. La vida en aquel sitio era peor que la anterior. Ahora ya no le importaba tener que madrugar para darle de comer a las gallinas o sacar leche de una vaca. Sólo quería irse de ese infierno en el que, al parecer, había una posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada._


	5. Buenos vecinos

_Ninguno de los personajes que les resultan conocidos me pertenece._

 _..._

 ** _Uchiha Nai:_** _Si, fueron bastante pesadas esas dos mujeres pero debo admitir que fue muy divertido escribir ese capítulo y crear esos dos personajes poco profundos. Su relación va a ir mejorando a medida que avance la historia, aunque no puedo prometer que será algo rápido y que todos será dulzura y amor :/ Me gustaron tus opciones, especialmente la de tierra de piratas. Intentaré escribir algo sobre eso y veré si me salen alguna de las otras dos.  
_

* * *

 **BUENOS VECINOS**

 ** _"Si usted quiere saber lo que una mujer dice realmente, mírela, no la escuche"_**

 ** _Oscar Wilde_**

Hermione se vio a sí misma sentada sobre una cama, usando nada más que su ropa interior. Se encontraba sola en una habitación completamente desconocida. Y, para empeorar la situación, lo que veía no era nada agradable. El suelo parecía estar revestido con una alfombra pero ésta casi no se veía por la cantidad de basura que la cubría: piezas de recipiente de cartón que alguna vez contuvieron comida, ropa usada y olorosa, revistas y periódicos muggles, cubrecamas, almohadones, botellas de vino vacías y una enorme cantidad de zapatos de tacón alto que parecían los de una prostituta.

Cuando notó las clases de prendas que había en el armario, abierto de par en par, una terrible idea se le ocurrió: ¡¿Y si realmente era una mujer de la calle?! ¡Que Merlín no lo permitiese! Pero esto cobró fuerza cuando vio las prendas íntimas de encaje que usaba. Ella jamás se atrevería a usar una cosa así en la vida real sin sonrojarse por sólo pensarlo.

Se levantó de inmediato de la cama y buscó rápidamente alguna gruesa bata de algodón para cubrirse pero sólo encontró una de seda que apenas la tapaba. Angustiada, removió el interior del armario con prisa, buscando algo de ropa decente. Pero finalmente se tuvo que resignar por unos pantalones negros de cuero que se pegaban a sus piernas como si fueran una segunda piel y una remera azul larga con una calavera en el frente cuyo escote era tan pronunciado que se veía el borde de su sostén. Sintió unas terribles ganas de lanzarse a llorar. ¡Era una jodida prostituta! ¡Ella! Ella que tan sólo había tenido un novio en toda su vida con el cual no había compartido más que unos cuantos besos y caricias.

—¿Amor?—se oyó un grito masculino—¿Estás en casa?

¿Amor? ¡Eso quería decir que no era una cualquiera, simplemente se vestía como una!

—En el cuarto—respondió en voz alta, rogando que le estuviese hablando a ella.

Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Esperaba que el hombre estuviera acostumbrado a ver tal desorden porque si no tendría que inventar rápidamente una explicación. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió y él entró, no le hizo caso alguno a la basura del suelo. Por el contrario, la esquivó con maestría. Hermione no pudo más que mirar anonadada a Sam, su compañero de clase que en esa realidad tenía barba y estaba lleno de tatuajes. Estaba tan sorprendida que fue incapaz de apartarse antes de que él tomara su rostro entre sus manos rasposas y llenas de cayos e inclinara su cabeza para darle un beso profundo y violento. Pero al notar que ella no respondía, se apartó ligeramente y la contempló con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó Sam—¿Por qué no me besas?

—Eh… lo siento—titubeó ligeramente—Siento algo de malestar—se excusó, apartándose ligeramente.

Los ojos de él no se apartaron ni un segundo de ella y la siguieron contemplado como si intentase descubrir sus más profundos secretos.

—¿Te has hecho el test?—inquirió atrayéndola nuevamente hacia su lado para rodearla con sus brazos—Porque esto es algo que debemos resolver inmediatamente.

Ella se movió incómoda, no sólo porque no tenía idea qué responder sino también porque su proximidad la ponía nerviosa y no en el buen sentido.

—N…no—tartamudeó, sin saber a qué test hacía referencia—¿Crees que debo hacerlo ahora?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!—exclamó alzando la voz mientras la contemplaba como si la pregunta fuera demasiado estúpida—Para eso fuiste a la farmacia a comprarlo, ¿no?

Él la soltó y se giró hacia una cómoda. Tomó algo de la parte superior y se volteó nuevamente para tendérselo. Hermione empalideció notablemente cuando supo lo que era: un test de embarazo.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve a hacerlo!—le ordenó Sam con prisa.

Hermione notó que señalaba una puerta al costado de ambos. Temblando entró al diminuto baño constatando que era igual de repulsivo que la habitación. No sólo había una gran cantidad de maquillaje de todo tipo sino también un cuantioso coctel de medicamentos. Tuvo miedo de leer las etiquetas pero supo reconocer algunos somníferos que se mezclaban con vitaminas y paquetes de condones.

Aquello era una terrible pesadilla. La vida en aquel sitio era peor que la anterior. Ahora ya no le importaba tener que madrugar para darle de comer a las gallinas o sacar leche de una vaca. Sólo quería irse de ese infierno en el que, al parecer, había una posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada.

—¿Ya está?—preguntó Sam con impaciencia desde el otro lado a la puerta.

—Un momento—le pidió exasperada—¿Cómo crees que puedo orinar sobre un diminuto palito cuando estás allí escuchando?

Una risa masculina y llena de burla se oyó.

—Mione, te he visto hacer cosas más asquerosas en esa orgía que estuvimos el mes pasado… No quieras venir a hacerte la modesta y vergonzosa ahora.

Hermione jadeó ruidosamente. ¡Una orgía! ¡Ella en una orgía! ¡Por Merlín, quería irse inmediatamente de allí! Pero no podía simplemente marcharse de allí, aún menos sin saber si portaba una vida en su interior o no… y si era así, no quería pensar si el padre era Sam o alguno de los que estuvieron en esa… reunión…

Tomó aire profundamente y miró la prueba como si se tratara de una bomba a punto de estallar. Gimiendo lastimeramente, se desprendió el botón de sus pantalones para hacer lo correspondiente. Aquella sería una de las experiencias que jamás olvidaría en su vida a pesar de que desearía con todas su fuerzas poder hacerlo. Cuando estuvo listo, la dejó sobre la pileta, al lado del grifo, mientras lo abría para lavarse las manos con abundante jabón.

—¿Ya?

La voz de Sam sonaba cada vez más exasperada.

—Debo esperar un minuto—le informó sin tener intención de abrir la puerta hasta tener un resultado.

Formó una especie de cuenco con sus manos para juntar agua y se enjuagó la cara. Buscó a tientas la toalla y se secó. Afortunadamente, ésta parecía estar limpia aunque claramente había tenido tiempos mejores. Fue en ese momento cuando se miró al espejo por primera vez y entonces su boca cayó.

—No… puede… ser…—musitó sin ser capaz de quitar la vista de su reflejo.

La imagen que veía no era la misma que había esa mañana en el colegio. Su rostro era el mismo: tenía la misma boca, la misma nariz, los mismos ojos… e incluso el mismo lunar rojizo en el cuello, bajo su oreja. Lo que había de diferente allí era su cabello. Donde una vez hubo risos incontrolables de color castaño ahora había un pelo liso de tono negro azabache que se mezclaba con mechones de un azul eléctrico. Todo eso, recogido en un rodete en la cima de su cabeza. Se llevó las manos hacia él, sintiendo su suavidad. Incapaz de controlarse, lo soltó y pudo ver como éste caía en una cascada prolija hasta su cintura.

—¡Ya ha pasado más de un minuto, Mione!

Saliendo de sus pensamientos de repente, miró el test que descansaba al lado del grifo y vio una simple línea —.

—¡Sí!—exclamó aliviada—No estoy embarazada.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y un Sam completamente aliviado y lleno de vida ingresó lanzando un grito de júbilo antes de ir hacia ella y volver a besarla con una pasión abrumadora.

—Esto debemos celebrarlo, Mione—le dijo con una enorme sonrisa—¿Qué te parece?

Ella lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí de inmediato y encontrar a Malfoy para seguir investigando cómo demonios volver al colegio y seguir con sus vidas normales. Pero se suponía que debía seguir un rol.

—Me parece una brillante idea—dijo sonriéndole a su vez.

—Bien—gruño guturalmente Sam mientras la atraía más contra su cuerpo, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por la espalda de la chica hasta posarlas en sus nalgas—¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cama en este momento?—sugirió.

—Creo que no—dijo rotundamente.

—Vamos, amor… podemos dejar la ventana abierta, así nos ve el vecino ermitaño que tenemos… Ya sabes, me encanta como te pones a mil cuando alguien nos mira.

Hermione apartó las manos del muchacho de ella y retrocedió todo lo que podía en aquel pequeño baño. Aquello era demasiado repulsivo.

—He dicho que no.

Los ojos de Sam se estrecharon repentinamente ante la negativa.

—¿Qué?—gruñó furioso—¿A caso olvidas lo bien que te pago? Lo único que tienes que hacer es mantenerme entretenido… ¿Y ahora te niegas? ¡Eres una puta! ¡Te pago para que tengas sexo conmigo, no para que usurpes mi casa, bebas mi cerveza y comas mi comida!

Con cada palabra que pronunciaba su tono de voz se alzaba más y más y su mirada adquiría una oscuridad profunda que sólo había visto en reclusos desquiciados de Azkaban. Hermione intentó pegarse aún más contra la pared que tenía a su espalda, maldiciendo aquella realidad sin magia en la que no podría hacer ni un simple hechizo para defenderse… Más que nunca deseó tener a Malfoy cerca. Él podría haber sido cruel pero nunca le causó tanto miedo hasta el punto de creer que sería capaz de ejercer violencia física contra ella.

—Ahora no me siento bien—dijo ella a modo de excusa, en un intento de tranquilizarlo—Por favor… amor—le costó horrores decirle de ese modo—Celebremos de otra forma.

Sam no suavizó su mirada pero tampoco insistió en acostarse con ella.

—Bien. Busca tu bikini y ve a tomar sol al patio trasero. Te estás volviendo muy pálida y pareces una muerta—gruñó—Te quiero en menos de diez minutos abajo…

Hermione tragó saliva, viéndolo mientras se marchaba. Al parecer, no había estado equivocada después de todo. No era nada más que una prostituta.

…

Draco se despertó sobresaltado cuando oyó el ruido de un grito entusiasta que salía del aparato que tenía frente a él. Se fregó los ojos para despejar las nubes del sueño y miró como aquella cosa muggle reproducía imágenes con movimiento, como si fuera una fotografía del mundo mágico, de un grupo de hombres con pantalones cortos que corrían detrás de una pelota que ellos mismos pateaban.

—Deporte muggle—gruñó mientras se levantaba del sillón en el que había estado sentado.

Nuevamente habían caído lejos del mundo mágico. Se estiró, desperezándose, cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en los músculos de su espalda.

Estaba en una casa que él obviamente no conocía, rodeado de objetos carentes de magia, muchos que ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo usar. Afortunadamente, tenía a Granger con él, pensó mientras veía que sobre la mesa de café había un aparato encendido que en la parte inferior tenía botones con dibujos de letras y números y en la superior una especie de hoja en blanco en la que se leían siete palabras: " _La hora más oscura por Draco Malfoy_ ". Debajo de esto había una delgada barra vertical que titilaba incansablemente.

Observó a su alrededor, percatándose que todo allí estaba prolijamente ordenado y que tenía una gran colección de libros. Se acercó a la repisa más cercaba y leyó los títulos. No reconoció ninguno pero se sorprendió al descubrir que muchos de ellos, al parecer, los había escrito él mismo. Tomó uno y vio que en la contratapa había una fotografía estática de él sonriéndole a la cámara y debajo rezaba: " _Draco Malfoy, un joven escritor cuya mente turbulenta es capaz de crear las mejores historia de terror de todos los tiempos_ "

—¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?—se preguntó en voz alta.

Él, no, claramente. Por su mente jamás pasó siquiera la posibilidad de escribir. Devolvió el libro a su lugar antes de seguir con el recorrido por la casa. Había una habitación, un baño, una cocina y una sala, y todo eso en un espacio que parecía ser mucho más pequeño que la sala común de Slytherin. ¡Ridículo! ¿Quién podía vivir en esas condiciones? Afortunadamente, descubrió que también tenía un patio trasero. Salió al exterior y los rayos potentes del sol dieron de lleno en su cara. Entrecerró los ojos, molesto por la intensa luminosidad hasta que éstos se adaptaron y pudo ser capaz de ver más que una blancura incandescente. Una cerca de madera rodeaba su propiedad, marcando una frontera con la de sus vecinos.

No tenía idea de dónde se encontraba pero claramente no en Londes. Allí, el exterior ardiente no parecía tener piedad alguna con nada y no podía ser comparado jamás con la ciudad de las constantes nubes y lloviznas. El césped de su patio parecía desteñido a causa de la falta de agua y ostentaba un color amarillento opaco.

—Es mejor que te des vuelta. Tu espalda debe quemarse un poco más—oyó la voz de un hombre decir del otro lado de la cerca.

Miró hacia allí con curiosidad, descubriendo a una pareja que tomaba sol junta. Él usaba una gorra con visera y lentes, lo que impedía que ser viera su cara pero al estar sin camisa podía verse con facilidad la incontable cantidad de tatuajes que exhibía en sus brazos.

Su novia, esposa o lo que fuera, por su parte, descansaba boca abajo usando nada más que un diminuto bikini azul que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Su cabello negro lo llevaba sujeto en una cola alta que caía descuidadamente a un lado de su cabeza. Sin embargo, más allá del interesante cuerpo que la mujer poseía, lo que llamó poderosamente su atención era el único tatuaje que tenía en la parte baja de su espalda. Un gato peludo con una larga cola que le resultaba increíblemente familiar, aunque no podía comprender por qué.

Él nunca había tenido un gato en toda su vida y tampoco ninguno de sus amigos. A las únicas personas que podía asociar con esos animales era a la directora McGonagall y a…

—¿Granger?—preguntó en voz alta.

La chica del otro lado de la cerca se alzó sobre sus codos y giró la cabeza en su dirección al oírlo. ¡Era Hermione Granger! Sus ojos recorrieron nuevamente todo el cuerpo poco cubierto de la chica, incapaz de creer que ella hubiera estado escondiendo todo eso durante tantos kilos de ropa extra grande que usaba en el colegio.

—¡Malfoy!—Hermione no podía estar más aliviada pero cuando oyó un gruñido del perro rabioso a su lado guardó su emociones para sí.

Draco no tuvo que hacer preguntarle nada porque podía notar claramente que el hombre que tenía a su lado no era uno de los de su tipo… si es que ella tenía algún tipo. Pero eso no venía al caso. Él no pensaba vivir en esa realidad sin tenerla a su lado. Todo en su propio hogar le resultaba extraño y necesitaba con urgencia su ayuda.

—¿Quién demonios te crees para dirigirle la palabra?—preguntó el hombre, poniéndose de pie y quitándose los lentes oscuros.

—No puede ser…—dijo reconociéndolo de inmediato—¿En serio, Granger?—le preguntó a la chica—¿Aquí también?

—¡No es mi culpa!—exclamó Hermione, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

—¡Tú vuelve a tu lugar!—le gritó Sam furiosamente al verla—Yo me encargaré de éste imbécil… Ya demasiado te dejé mirarnos tener sexo—le dijo a Malfoy, quien alzó una de sus rubias cejas al oírlo—no permitiré que le hables a mi chica… Es mía, yo le pago y la mantengo… si quieres una, búscatela en otro lado.

—¡Jamás seré tuya, basura del infierno!—exclamó Hermione, aún de pie.

Sam se giró hacia ella, dispuesto a darle una buena bofetada para callarla de una buena vez. Draco advirtió sus intenciones y estuvo a punto de salir a correr en su defensa cuando vio que Hermione se le adelantaba y le daba un puntapié en la entrepierna. Sam se dobló en dos, llevándose las manos a la ingle y gimió dolorosamente.

Hermione corrió rápidamente al interior de la casa, olvidándose que estaba usando apenas dos prendas diminutas, buscó la salida y encaminó sus pasos hacia la casa de Draco Malfoy. Él ya la estaba esperando con la puerta abierta en la entrada. Nunca antes estuvo más aliviada de verlo. Corrió hacia él e, incapaz de evitarlo, lo abrazó con cierto desesperó.

Draco se quedó de piedra ante esto. En su familia nunca habían sido muy afectuosos y aún menos sus amigos, por lo que ese tipo de contacto siempre había sido raro, casi inexistente. Sin embargo, pudo entender que Granger lo abrazaba en ese momento tan firmemente y mantenía su cabeza enterrada en su pecho no porque lo quisiera, lo cual volvería esa situación muy rara, sino porque lo necesitaba. Así que, recordando su promesa, la tomó con cuidado y la obligó a entrar a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. El sonido de ésta cerrándose la sobresaltó e inmediatamente se apartó de él, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

—Lo siento—murmuró mientras se abrazaba a sí misma—Pero él me dijo que yo era…—se trabó con sus propias palabras mientras se estremecía notablemente—yo no puedo… no quiero volver, Malfoy. Sé que debemos seguir con nuestro rol pero no…

—No volverás—aseguró.

No pensaba dejarla hacerlo. Era obvio que Sam—al menos el de esa realidad—era una amenaza contra ella. ¡Incluso había estado a punto de golpearla! Ni siquiera él, que había hecho cosas atroces, había tenido la desvergüenza de golpear a una mujer.

—Viviremos aquí—continuó y la miró detalladamente—Mmm… seguramente querrás ponerte algo más de ropa… Aunque si prefieres pasearte así por la casa, yo no protestaré—comentó burlón.

Hermione enrojeció aún más profundamente.

—Préstame algo—le ordenó firmemente—Porque no pienso volver a pisar esa casa por propia voluntad.

—Puedo ir a buscar algo yo—se ofreció.

Hermione lo contempló sorprendida. Era extraña toda esa buena disposición de su parte. Aún así, negó con la cabeza.

—En esta realidad soy una… mujer que ofrece servicios… privados, y me visto como tal—explicó—No quiero usar nada de lo que hay allí.

Él se encogió de hombros antes de subir a la habitación y abrir el armario que había revisado anteriormente. Sacó una remera oscura y unos pantalones de joggings ajustables en la cintura y luego volvió a bajar. La encontró parada al lado del estante de libros, con uno de los que él había escrito en la mano. Parecía sumamente concentrada en lo que leía y, a medida de que sus ojos se deslizaban por las palabras, su frente se iba frunciendo cada vez más.

—Granger—la llamó.

Ella soltó un pequeño grito, dejando caer el libro de sus manos, contemplándolo con los ojos inmensamente grandes, llenos de terror.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

—¿Qué? ¿Llamarte?—cuestionó—No sabía que tenías los nervios tan sensibles.

—¡Mis nervios están bien!—exclamó con enfado yendo hacia él y arrebatándole las prendas de las manos—Es lo que escribes lo que me crispó. Es… siniestro. Eres peor que Poe o King.

—¿Qué quién?—preguntó sin entender.

—Son escritores muggles de terror—explicó rápidamente mientras cerraba los ojos para tomar aire antes de soltarlo, agitando la cabeza de una lado al otro. Volvió a mirarlo fijamente—Todo lo que leí está en mi mente… las muertes, el ser contemplando entre los árboles—se estremeció—Eres un escritor muy bueno.

—Yo no escribí eso, Granger—le aseguró, rodando los ojos—Nada de esto es real, ¿recuerdas?

Ella asintió mientras se colocaba la remera por encima de su cabeza y metía sus manos en las mangas. Draco siguió detalladamente sus movimientos, sin intentar disimular su observación ya que Hermione seguía hablando, sin darse cuenta.

—Lo sé—asintió mientras se ponía el pantalón—Pero quizás… todas las realidades sacan a la luz algo de nosotros, ¿no? La primera vez fuiste un Duque, demostrando tu completo de superioridad…

—Superioridad evidente—completó él rápidamente—y no es un complejo, es algo cierto.

Ella sólo rodó los ojos y siguió hablando, sin comentar nada al respecto.

—En el circo estuvo Sam, lo cual creo que es por mi causa… Aunque no entiendo porqué. No he hablado mucho con él, sólo un par de veces y no es que tuvimos grandes conversaciones.

—Te gusta.

—No, claro que no.

—¿Y qué fue todo ese coqueteo en la clase de la loca Babbling?—preguntó con burla mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Primero, no le digas loca. Es una profesora del colegio, Malfoy, y, te guste o no, debes respetarla—él sólo rodó los ojos—Y segundo, yo no estaba coqueteando con él, sólo charla… Espera, ¿Me estabas observando?

—No seas absurda, Granger, ¿Por qué demonios te iría yo a observar?—cuestionó mientras volvía a poner atención al aparato que mostraba a un grupo de hombres corriendo detrás de un balón—¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no lo toman con las manos?

Ella rodó los ojos, totalmente consciente del cambio de tema intencional, pero se dijo que quizás era mejor no indagar demasiado. No quería molestarlo y que, en un arrebato, la obligara a salir de allí, dejándola sin lugar a donde ir.

—Es fútbol—le explicó—Son dos equipos que deben conseguir que la pelota entre en el arco del contrario. El arquero intentará evitarlo. Es el único que puede tomarlo con las manos.

—Pero… ¡Mira!—señaló la pantalla—Uno de los jugadores la tocó.

—Porque la pelota salió de la cancha—dijo pacientemente.

Durante el resto del tiempo que duró el partido, ella le explicó lo que sabía del deporte. Había veces en que no tenía idea de cómo responder a las preguntas de Malfoy porque no era una gran conocedora del tema pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo y no le pegó—y no por falta de deseos—cada vez que se quejaba de que aquel juego era lo más absurdo que había visto en su vida. Cuando finalmente terminó, ella tomó el control remoto y cambió de canal, sonriendo con diversión cuando los ojos del rubio se abrieron enormemente.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer?—preguntó, sin apartar los ojos del televisor.

—Cambié de canal…

—Déjame hacerlo—le pidió, arrebatándole el control de la mano y comenzando a tocar los botones, viendo el modo en que imágenes diferentes aparecían en la pantalla.

—¡Oye!—protestó ella mientras intentaba arrebatárselo—Estuvimos viendo el condenado partido, déjame elegir qué ver…

Él no le hizo caso, sin importar cuánto más protestó. Resoplando, se alejó de su lado y fue revisando los estantes hasta encontrar un lápiz y una hoja en blanco. Nuevamente comenzó a diseñar las runas que había memorizado y a intentar recordar algunas más que podrían haber estado en el círculo que había dibujado la profesora. Dio vuelta la hoja e hizo algunas más, pensando que quizás al verlas podría activar su memoria, pero no fue así. Maldijo entre dientes, frustrada por no ser capaz de encontrar una solución. ¡Merlín sabía muy bien con cuántas ansias deseaba poder regresar a la realidad! Porque no podía vivir saltando de realidad en realidad eternamente; o terminaría perdiendo la cordura.

Suspiró sonoramente mientras dejaba a un lado el papel con cierta brusquedad. Lanzó una mirada en dirección del rubio y vio que seguí embobado con el televisor. Podía pedirle ayuda para pensar pero casi podía intuir la respuesta que le daría. Así que, para distraerse, fue nuevamente a la estantería. Revisó todos los títulos, pero allí los libros que había eran todos de terror y si eran tan explícitos y bien escritos como los de Malfoy, ya podría predecir, sin necesidad de estudiar Adivinación, que no lograría dormir a la noche sin tener la luz prendida. Pero como el tonto rubio odio-todo-lo-relacionado-a-los-muggles estaba atontado con la caja boba, no le quedó más opción que resignarse y tomar uno.

Aunque Malfoy le había dicho que él no había escrito en realidad esos libros, tenía curiosidad. Así que buscó uno de los suyos y comenzó a leerlo, sentada frente a la pequeña cocina que a la vez hacía de comedor.

Como le había dicho a él, era un escritor muy bueno. ¿Sería realmente así o sólo era algo de esa realidad?, se preguntó mientras notaba que su narración era entretenida y llevadera, generando perfectamente suspenso y terror. Su forma de describir era magnífica, detallando todo tan bien que lo podía ver en su mente a medida que leía No todos lograban eso y que él lo consiguiera era algo digno de honrar. Cómo le gustaría poder saber si esa era una capacidad que Malfoy tenía en realidad, aunque no había modo de comprobarlo más que leyendo algo que él hubiera escrito o pidiéndole que inventara una historia… Rió suavemente ante lo ridículo de su ocurrencia.

Después de unos momentos, cuando ya iba por la mitad de libro, notó que su estómago comenzaba a gruñir, pidiéndole alimentos. Se puso de pié, dejando para después la lectura, y comenzó a investigar en la cocina para ver si había algo allí. Por fortuna, el refrigerador estaba repleto y también las alacenas. De inmediato, se puso a preparar algo para ambos.

El aroma de carne asada consiguió que Draco volviera a la realidad después de haber pasado más de dos horas viendo como un grupo de seres de lo más peculiares viajaban juntos con el fin de destruir un poderoso anillo. Aún no había entendido muy bien todo el complejo argumento de lo que había estado sucediendo dentro de ese aparato muggle pero lo había intrigado; sin embargo, el olor delicioso que llegó a su nariz le recordó que estaba famélico. Dejó a un lado control remoto y se acercó a la cocina, viendo como Granger maniobraba con una bandeja caliente que intentaba sacar del horno, hasta que finalmente la colocó encima de la cocina.

—¿Has cocinado?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Obviamente—respondió ella—¿A caso tú querías hacer el honor?

—Yo no cocino—dijo rápidamente, un tanto horrorizado por el simple hecho de que ella lo propusiera— Nunca lo he hecho.

Hermione lo contempló estupefacta, pero luego de unos momentos, sonrió y agitó su cabeza de un lado al otro.

—¿Por qué me sorprende?—se preguntó a sí misma antes de volverse al rubio—¿Qué se supone que ibas a hacer si no me encontrabas a mí? ¿Morirte de hambre?

—Pero te encontré.

—¿Pero, si no lo hacías?

—Pero lo hice…

Ella resopló. Era inútil discutir con él por una cosa tan absurda.

—Sí, lo hiciste, y estoy aquí, nuevamente, haciendo de tu sirvienta… Al menos, prepara la mesa—le ordenó—Busca los platos y cubiertos.

—¿Dónde están?

—Allí—le señaló el estante superior que había revisado con anterioridad.

Ella se concentró en comprobar que la carne estuviera correctamente cocida antes de ir hasta la heladera y extraer algunos vegetales para poder preparar una fresca ensalada. Lavó, picó y condimentó y, cuando tuvo todo listo se giró para comprobar los avances del rubio. Pero nunca esperó aquello. Quedó de piedra observando la vajilla prolijamente alineada, las servilletas dobladas con cuidado y una canasta con pan cortado colocado en el centro de la pequeña mesa. Nunca habría podido imaginar que él se hubiera esforzado tanto.

Draco notó la mirada que tenía la chica, quien no dejaba de contemplar las cosas que él había colocado encima de la mesa. No entendía qué rayos había hecho mal. Él tampoco hacía esas cosas en su casa, para eso tenían elfos doméstico, pero había intentado replicar, lo mejor posible, lo que había visto en sus almuerzos o cenas familiares. Allí no había copas de cristal ni cubiertos de plata pero, tras una rápida comprobación, se dio cuenta que no había quedado tan mal.

—¿Cuál es el problema?—preguntó, ligeramente molesto por el modo en que estudiaba todo Granger.

Ella parpadeó rápidamente y lo contempló fijamente.

—Ninguno—aseguró, conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero no insistió en el tema. Ella colocó la comida en cada plato y, tras un momento, comenzaron a devorarlo todo. Él jamás se lo diría, pero esa era la mejor comida casera que comía en mucho tiempo… De hecho, no recordaba haber comido nada nunca antes que no hubiera sido preparado por elfos, ya sea en su mansión o en el castillo.

—¿Recuerdas alguna otra runa?—preguntó Hermione de repente.

Draco aparto la mirada del plato para contemplarla rápidamente y negar con la cabeza. La oyó suspirar abatida y algo raro comenzó a crearse en la boca de su estómago, arruinando casi todo su apetito. ¡Era tan jodidamente frustrante! Al principio todo lo había hecho por la promesa de su madre ha Potter pero luego… Era tan difícil no preocuparse por esta chica constantemente. Había algo en ella que le impedía seguir con la misma indiferencia de siempre e insultarla con la misma facilidad para aparentar que todo era igual que siempre. Porque no lo era. Después de la guerra, muchas cosas habían cambiado, ya sea para bien o para mal.

—¿Qué está mal?—inquirió ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Nada—respondió rápidamente, volviendo a comer a pesar de que ya no tenía el mismo apetito que antes—Esta noche tomarás la cama.

Hermione lo miró, confundida por el repentino tema que había sacado a colación.

—¿Y tú?

—Dormiré en el sillón—gruñó.

No le gustaba nada la idea, ni un poco, pero si alguien se enteraba que la dejaba dormir en el mugroso sillón de la sala y si ese alguien era Potter, ya podía considerarse muerto.

—Gracias—fue todo lo que ella le dijo, lanzándole una mirada extrañada.

Después de aquello, el resto del tiempo transcurrió en completo silencio cargado de tensión. En la realidad anterior no habían tenido tiempo de crear momentos incómodos ya que constantemente estaban ocupados. Él, experimentando lo que era ser un jodido carpintero muggle, y ella haciendo sus labores diarios. Sin embargo, allí estaban solos, encerrados en una diminuta casa sin posibilidades de salir ni siquiera al patio por temor de toparse con ese loco Sam que la había estado a punto de golpearla.

Cuando llegó la noche, Hermione le trajo una almohada y una manta, le deseó una buena noche y luego corrió a encerrarse a la habitación.

Él la miró fugazmente, preguntándose cómo era posible que ella, en aquella realidad fuera una puta pagada… Hizo una mueca de desagrado. Odiaba como sonaba esa referencia sobre Granger. No iban con su personalidad. Era inconcebible; sin embargo, así era. ¡Incluso los había contemplado tener sexo! No lo recordaba, por supuesto, aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Al ser hombre no podía negar su naturaleza curiosa en este aspecto pero, si ella se llegaba a enterar que realmente la había visto teniendo relaciones sexuales ya podía imaginar que el infierno se desataría.

Agitó su cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza antes de mirar el sitio donde le tocaría dormir esa noche. Maldijo entre dientes a Potter, a Voldemort e incluso a su madre. Si no fuera por todos ellos, no estaría metido en ese condenado problema. Molesto, fue a la cama y se obligó a dormir.

…

Un incesante golpeteo en la puerta de entrada lo despertó. Se sentó de repente en el sillón y gimió dolorosamente cuando sintió que el dolor de cuello que había sentido el día anterior se había intensificado. Se llevó la mano a la zona y se friccionó con sus dedos, apretando los dientes; pero el que estaba fuera de la casa llamando, no parecía tener paciencia. Se puso de pie, maldiciendo entre dientes, y se acercó a la entrada para abrir de un tirón brusco.

—¿Qué?—inquirió con un gruñido.

Él no era una persona mañanera y menos aún cuando eran las siete de la mañana.

El hombre que estaba de pie no parecía muy contento y lo contemplaba con puro odio en los ojos. No debía de medir más de metro y medio y tenía un prominente estómago que cubría con una camisa decolorada que alguna vez fue azul.

—¿Dónde está Hermione?—le preguntó entre dientes—¿Qué has hecho con ella? ¡Cuando te la ofrecí me dijiste que no te revolcabas con putas! ¡¿Y ahora esto?!

Draco lo contempló confundido pero, tras recordar que debía seguir el papel, creó rápidamente una absurda historia a partir de lo que le decía.

—Cambié de opinión—mintió—Ahora la quiero.

—¡No puedes hacer esto, bastardo! ¡Ella ya estaba tomada!—le gritó—Sabes que es la mejor que tenemos. Muchos la quieren. ¿A caso tú me pagarás por sus servicios? Porque Sam lo hacía, y muy generosamente.

—Lo haré—dijo fríamente—Ahora, márchese.

—No me moveré de aquí hasta verla—gruñó.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Como quiera—dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Se oyó un grito de protesta desde el otro lado, seguido por una sarta de maldiciones brutales que iban dirigidos hacia el rubio, pero él no le hizo caso. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con Granger parada a un par de metros de él, contemplando la puerta con preocupación.

—¿Quién era?

—Tu jefe—le respondió molesto—Al parecer eres muy popular y si no estoy dispuesto a pagar por ti, otros lo harán.

La vio empalidecer y de repente fue demasiado consciente de lo que eso significaba para ella. La Hermione Granger de esta realidad podría ser una cualquiera pero no la que él conocía.

—¡Más vale que pagues, Malfoy! Esta tarde vendré por el dinero que me corresponde—gritó furioso el hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta antes de que se hiciera el silencio.

—Nadie te llevará, Granger—le aseguró—Conseguiré el dinero necesario y pagaré.

Nuevamente ella lo observaba anonadada con esos grandes ojos expresivos, haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

—Muchas gracias—dijo con sinceridad—Por… dejarme estar aquí también.

Draco apartó con cierta brusquedad la mirada de sus ojos.

—No es como si tuviera muchas opciones—respondió con brusquedad—Además, necesitaba tu ayuda para vivir como un tonto muggle.

—Yo soy hija de muggles—dijo molesta.

—Lo sé ¿Por qué crees que lo digo, Granger?—replicó él, cruzando delante de ella para ir hacia la cocina—¿Por qué no preparas algo para desayunar?

Hermione apretó los labios con disgusto. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a Malfoy? En un momento se mostraba amable con ella y al siguiente la insultaba, llamándola tonta por ser hija de muggles.

—¡¿Por qué no preparas algo tú, idiota?!—le preguntó antes de correr hacia la habitación, intentando controlar las ganas de golpearlo que sentía en ese momento.

Draco se quedó contemplándola marcharse, sin saber realmente qué demonios le sucedía alguna. Había pensado que ella se burlaría de él, jactándose de que la necesitaba pero, en cambio, había corrido lejos, enfadada.

Rodando los ojos, siguió caminando hacia la cocina. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser cocinar? Era bueno en pociones, no debía de ser tan diferente.

Salvo que sí lo era. Había colocado agua en una jarra de metal y, tras varios intentos de encender la cocina, comenzó a calentarla, mientras iba a los estantes y removía en un intento de encontrar té, pero lo único que consiguió fue encontrar un polvo granulado de color oscuro. Lo llevó a su nariz y sintió el potente aroma de café. No era de su gusto pero dado que no había encontrado otra cosa, iba a tomarlo igual. Buscó una cuchara y dejó caer el café en el agua tibia y lo removió presurosamente hasta que vio que todo el líquido adquiría un tono oscuro. Luego, tomó un poco de mermelada y la untó en unas rodajas de pan. Mordió una con cuidado, pensando que no sabía tan mal después de todo. Pero cuando su lengua tocó el agua tibia mezclada con café, no pudo más que escupirlo todo sobre la mesa, asqueado con el sabor y la consistencia grumosa.

—¿Qué se supone que has hecho?—preguntó con molestia Hermione, contemplándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Veo que has decidido aparecer—gruñó mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta—Tenía la esperanza de que te quedaras encerrada para siempre en la habitación.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—No te daría ese placer. ¡Así que vas a tener que soportar a esta tonta muggle por un tiempo!—gruñó mientras tomaba el horrible café que había preparado Malfoy y lo tiraba completamente antes de volverse hacia la cafetera eléctrica y ponerla a funcionar.

—¿Qué?—inquirió desconcertado—¿De qué demonios hablas, Granger? Yo no te dije nada para que te ofendieras ridículamente.

—¡Me dijiste tonta muggle!

Draco la contempló como si l hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—Jamás te dije eso—le aseguró, logrando que la mirada de Hermione se suavizara un poco, aunque aún lo contemplaba con sospecha—Estaba hablando de los muggles en general.

Eso logró exasperarla, a pesar de que esa no había sido la intención del rubio.

—Quizás el tonto eres tú—dijo ella con los ojos como rendijas—Un maldito tonto que ni siquiera saber preparar un mísero café.

—Granger—gruñó profundamente ofendido y molesto—Nunca te llamé tonta, pero creo que me ratificaré. Porque no puedo creer que una persona inteligente no pudiera darse cuenta que jamás en mi vida he hecho esto ya que soy ¡un mago! ¡Jamás en mi vida he visto todas estas cosas!—exclamó, señalando a su alrededor.

—¡Puedo entender eso, Malfoy! Pero insultaste a mi familia. Mis padres son muggles y te puedo asegurar que no tienen nada de tontos, al igual que muchos otros seres humanos que no poseen magia…

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué esperas, Granger? ¿Qué me disculpe?—inquirió molesto.

—Sí.

Ella se lo quedó viendo y él descubrió que estaba hablando completamente en serio. Sin embargo, disculparse no estaba en su naturaleza.

—Lo siento—dijo poniendo una exagerada expresión de remordimiento—pero eso no sucederá.

—¡Ere un idiota!

—¡Y tú una quejumbrosa!

—¡Y tú un…! ¡Agr! ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Malfoy? Estamos juntos en esto, ¿no? No deberíamos estar discutiendo sino viendo cómo salir de esto—indicó—Ambos somos adultos y no tenemos porqué actuar como chiquillos…

—Tú eres la que actúa así—dijo mordazmente.

Hermione apretó las manos en puño.

—Malfoy, será mejor que cierres la boca—le gruñó.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a golpearme?—inquirió—¿Recuerdas que aquí soy yo el que tiene una casa donde vivir?

—¡No te atreverías a echarme!—dijo aunque había temor en sus ojos.

Él la miró con frialdad.

—¿Quieres probar suerte?

Obviamente, no, no la echaría, pero eso ella no lo sabía. Sólo quería callarla para que no lo hiciera sentir como un inútil. La vio cerrar la boca, pero aún así contemplarlo con la cabeza en alto antes de dar media vuelta e ir a la sala, donde tomó el aparato que había visto ayer posado sobre la mesa de café, delante del sillón. Ella apretó algunos botones y en la pantalla comenzó a aparecer algunas imágenes y palabras. Draco la contempló con curiosidad, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por acercarse a ella. Sabía que tenía su genio, uno muy molesto cuando se enojaba y no quería seguir provocándola que la llevara a hacer algo tan drástico como romperle la nariz, nuevamente.

—Rayos—la oyó decir—No puede ser posible.

Él dudó unos momentos, hasta que finalmente, no pudiendo contenerse más, se puso de pie y, aún sin acercarse mucho a ella, le habló.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella giró ligeramente el rostro dándole una mirada fugaz antes de volver a contemplar aquel aparato extraño.

—No puedes pagar por mi—dijo tensa—Te has declarado en bancarrota. Eres un escritor reconocido, sí, pero tus últimos libros no tuvieron éxito—explicó mientras leía—Tu ex esposa te quitó hasta el último céntimo cuando se divorciaron.

—Yo no tengo esposa.

—En esta realidad, sí, Malfoy—le recordó ella y se volteó nuevamente a contemplarlo—¿Adivinas como se llama?

Había algo en sus ojos que no le gustaba, algo en el modo en que lo observaba, con cierta burla implícita aunque él no lograba entender porqué. Agitó la cabeza, negando.

—Astoria Greengrass.

Hubiera preferido no reaccionar ante ese nombre pero fue imposible. Su piel naturalmente pálida se volvió más clara aún y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

—¡No puede ser!—gruñó mientras de dos zancada iba hacia aquel aparato y contemplaba lo que decía—¡¿Cómo es que esta cosa sabe de mi?!

—Es una computadora, Malfoy—le informó—Tienes una buena conexión a Internet y sólo busqué tu nombre. Apareció tu biografía y creo que por aquí…—ella tocó algo y lo que mostraba la pantalla cambió—está tu esposa. Astoria Greengrass, es una famosa modelo de ropa interior en esta realidad. Te casaste con ella hace dos años, se separaron hace uno y están oficialmente divorciados hace recién dos meses…

Draco no lo podía creer. Ni siquiera en una Realidad Alternativa aquella chica podía dejarla en paz. Años atrás había considerado que Pansy era una pesada al coquetear constantemente con él, pero eso era porque no había conocido aún a la hermana menor de Daphne. Astoria era persistente, era una loca que creía estar enamorada de él y no lo dejaba en paz. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había retrocedido o le había gritado ante sus inútiles avances. Lo iba a admitir, la chica era jodidamente atractiva, pero él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta que si se llegaba a acostar con ella no se la sacaría de encima nunca.

—¡Maldita bruja rastrera!

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad, sorprendida de que insultara tan abiertamente a una de sus propias compañeras de casa ya que, a pesar de muchos defectos, lo que nunca podría criticárseles a los Slytherin era su sentido de fidelidad hacia los suyos.

—¿Así que esto es lo que tu mente extrajo en esta Realidad?—preguntó con cuidado, no queriendo enfadarlo.

—Al parecer, sí—respondió en un gruñido molesto, aunque no estaba enfadado con Hermione por preguntar.

Ella suspiró con cierto cansancio.

—Entonces, la mente de ambos nos está jugando una mala pasada ahora—comentó—Sam por mi parte y Astoria de la tuya.

Él la contempló con sus cejas rubias en alto.

—¿Así que aceptas que estabas coqueteando con él?

—¡No!—se ruborizó levemente—Claro que no. Sam y yo sólo hablábamos, como dos compañeros de clases que se llevan bien y… No estaba coqueteando—aseguró, tomando aire profundamente—Y si lo estuviera no sería asunto tuyo. ¡Pero no lo estaba!

Draco no pudo evitar sentirse divertido ante este intento de Hermione de desmentir una realidad tan obvia. Ella no podía ser una experta en romance y en coquetear pero sus intentos habían sido más que obvios. ¿A caso había usado esas mismas tácticas con Krum? Aún no lograba entender cómo el famoso jugador había sido capaz de invitarla al baile en cuarto año. Quizás había visto algo en la chica que nadie más podía. Él, definitivamente no lo veía. Nunca había pensado que Granger era hermosa, aunque ahora, después de haberla visto con ese diminuto bikini que se le antojaba quitar, iba a reconsiderar esa idea.

—Bien, Granger, lo que digas… Entonces, no tenemos dinero así que no podré pagar por ti—Ella asintió, profundamente preocupada por este hecho—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que haremos?

—No lo sé, Malfoy. Quizás haya algo de dinero en efectivo en alguna parte de la casa, después de todo, tienes que comprar de alguna forma los comestibles que hay aquí. Podemos usar eso.

—¿Y si no es suficiente?

Ella agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro, incapaz de crear una idea en su mente. Draco había estado a punto de sugerirle que renuncie a su "trabajo" pero algo le decía que no sería una decisión inteligente. El jefe de Hermione parecía ser el tipo de hombre que aceptase libremente esa opción. Si ella era la mejor que tenían, debía de recaudar una pequeña fortuna y no iba permitir que se fuera de sus manos fácilmente.

—Marchémonos—dijo después de unos momentos de silencio.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿A dónde se supone que iremos?—inquirió—No tengo idea alguna de qué sitio es esta realidad siquiera. Debemos estar lejos de Londres, muy lejos, imagino, a causa del clima cálido y árido.

—¿Tienes alguna mejor idea?—le preguntó irritado—Porque esta tarde vendrá tu jefe y estoy seguro que no le gustará nada que no podamos pagarle.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta?—casi sollozó a causa del desespero—Este no es mi mundo pero no soy tonta. Sé cómo se mueve el mundo. Sé que este tipo de personas no aceptarán que me marche, que deje de trabajar o que no paguen por mis "servicios"…—suspiró profundamente—Bien, marchémonos. Quizás es la mejor opción que tengamos.

Después de aquello, rápidamente comenzaron a poner en marcha un plan lo suficientemente convincente para que no los atrapen. Entre ambos buscaron en toda la casa y encontraron unos cuanto billetes. No era mucho, pero sí suficiente como para pagar algún hotel de baja categoría, algo de comida y boletos de colectivo. Luego, colocaron en un viejo bolso algo de ropa de Malfoy, la computadora portátil y un algunos sándwiches que ella preparó mientras él se duchaba rápidamente y se afeitaba la barba mañanera con la que había despertado. Luego de eso, fue su turno de ducharse. Se miró a través del espejo una vez que salió, mientras se secaba, notando que realmente llamaría la atención. Su cabello oscuro no sería difícil de distinguir en aquel sitio tan soleado. Así que, una vez que se vistió, buscó una gorra con visera que había visto antes y se la colocó encima de la cabeza para luego encaminarse a la sala donde se suponía el rubio debía de estar esperándola.

Excepto por el hecho de que él no se encontraba allí. Por uno instantes un terrible pensamiento cruzó por su mente. No sería capaz de marcharse sin ella, ¿verdad? No, negó con la cabeza, era imposible. Giró sobre sus pies para dirigirse a la cocina, pero se quedó de piedra en la entrada al ver que allí no sólo estaba Draco, sino que también se encontraba Sam, con una mirada demente en sus ojos, apuntando con un arma a la cabeza del rubio.

El corazón de Hermione casi dejó de latir al ver lo que acontecía delante de sus ojos.

—Ya era hora, Mione—dijo Sam sonriendo como un desquiciado, presionando la punta del revólver sobre el cráneo de Draco, quien apretó los labios pero permaneció perfectamente quieto.

Afortunadamente, él comprendía que ese objeto que Sam tenía en su mano podría matarlo. Pero, ¿Qué sucedía si moría alguno o ambos en una Realidad Alternativa? No tenía idea alguna. La profesora no había mencionado jamás eso, seguramente porque no había creído posible que en una situación controlada pudieran estar en peligro de muerte. Sin embargo, no importaba porque ella no dejaría que nada le sucediese a Draco.

Armándose de valor, dio un paso hacia adelante, mirando a Sam directamente a los ojos mientras se decía, una y otra vez, que ese no era el Sam que ella conocía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—le preguntó manteniendo la calma aunque en su voz se notaba un poco el miedo—Baja esa arma, por favor.

—¿Bajarla?—se burló el hombre—Bajaré el arma cuando tú regreses conmigo, Mione…

—Bien, iré—dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡NO!—gritó Malfoy y estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie pero Sam tiró la mano hacia atrás y le pegó con la culata del revólver.

Draco gimió de dolor mientras se llevaba las manos hacia donde lo había golpeado y sentir que sus dedos se empapaban en un líquido tibio. Hermione jadeó, horrorizada.

—¡No, no le hagas daño!—rogó sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras corría hacia Sam y lo empujaba lejos de Malfoy, desesperada—Iré contigo.

—Granger…—gruñó Draco entre dientes, luchando contra el dolor y la vista nublosa, intentando ponerse de pie—Apártate de él.

Sam tomó de la cintura a Hermione y la pegó a él, arrastrándola consigo a medida que retrocedía fuera de la casa por el patio trasero, sin dejar de apuntar, en ningún momento, a rubio.

—Te gusta mi nueva amiga—gruñó al oído de Hermione, consiguiendo que ella se estremeciera de miedo mientras movía el arma—Después del show que diste ayer, demostrando que no eres más que una zorra desconsiderada, me di cuenta que debía buscar algo que te dejara bien en claro que conmigo no puedes jugar.

Hermione se tragó un sollozo mientras asentía, saliendo al patio, bajo el incandescente sol y la presión de las manos de Sam sobre su cuerpo. Estaba segura que quedarían marcas sobre su piel pero, en ese instante, ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Vio que Draco se ponía de pie con cierta dificultas y que, una vez que los vio salir, comenzaba a seguirlos.

—Vete—le dijo, contemplándolo a los ojos fijamente, rogándole con cierto desespero.

Él dio nuevamente un paso adelante y Sam aferró la mano más firmemente en el arma, colocando su dedo índice sobre el gatillo aunque sin presionarlo.

—No te dejaré ir, Granger—le dijo—Estamos juntos en esto, ¿Recuerdas?

Hermione lo contempló, conmovida por sus palabras. Parecían simples pero no lo eran porque él estaba demostrando un sentido de compromiso hacia ella que jamás creyó que vería. Aún así, eso no era conveniente. Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar a causa del llanto. Tomó aire y procuró mantenerse calmada a pesar de la situación tensa en la que se encontraban.

—Vete, Draco—lo llamó por su nombre en voz alta.

Pero el rubio negó con la cabeza y siguió avanzando hacia ellos, con mirada decidida. No tenía realmente ningún plan, sólo sabía que debía de sacar a Hermione de las garras de ese bastardo. Velozmente se lanzó sobre ellos, apartando a la muchacha con brusquedad. Sam intentó empujarlo pero no logró reaccionar a tiempo y, antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, tenía al Slytherin encima de él. Draco lo tomó bruscamente en su mano y la golpeó violentamente por el suelo, consiguiendo que soltara el arma y casi cantó victoria cuando le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó algo mareado.

Sin embargo, Sam se recuperó con facilidad y flexionó su rodilla para pegarle en el estómago y empujarlo hacia atrás. Draco cayó de espaldas, gimiendo dolorosamente. Vio allí su oportunidad y buscó el arma nuevamente, pero cuando giró se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Hermione tenía el revólver en su mano y apuntaba directamente a él.

Sam rió nerviosamente.

—No te atreverías a matarme—le dijo con burla.

Pero la mirada de la chica no titubeó en ningún instante, no mostró miedo sino decisión.

—Da un paso más y pruébame—le respondió ella entre dientes.

Esa no era la misma chica que Sam había conocido, era una versión diferente que le resultaba desconocida y que le causaba cierto temor. Más aún cuando tenía esa clase de brillo decisivo en sus ojos. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, sólo pudo desearla con más intensidad. Nunca antes la quiso para sí con tanta fuerza como en ese mismo instante. Así que, haciendo caso omiso a su propio instinto de supervivencia, se puso de pie muy lentamente, sin que sus miradas se desconectasen.

—Te lo advierto—dijo Hermione.

Sam sonrió y avanzó hacia ella. Hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para aparentar no estar asustada, rogando que el hombre se diera cuenta de que estaba dispuesta a matarlo si era necesario. Aunque no lo creía. No se creía capaz de hacer tal cosa. Había estado en una guerra, era verdad, donde había tenido que luchar por su vida, pero eso había sido muy diferente.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que hacerlo, porque el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a moverse y tanto ella como Draco sintieron la ya familiar magia saliendo desde el centro de la tierra.

Ambos se contemplaron fijamente, haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de Sam, rogando en silencio que, fueran a donde fueran, no acabaran en un sitio tan horrible y complicado como aquel.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Como leyeron, este capítulo no fue tan cómico como el anterior y tuvo un poco más de drama y fue más extenso. Espero que les haya gustado de todos modos. Ya estoy entretenida escribiendo la siguiente realidad, que me llevará dos capítulos ya que es más extensa._

 _Aquí un adelanto:_

Hermione se le acercó trayendo una gaza de algodón y un frasco de alcohol. Mojó la gaza, tomó el rostro de Draco para inclinarlo levemente hacia atrás y, con sumo cuidado y profunda concentración, comenzó a limpiar el corte. Ante el primer contacto el rubio siseó de dolor pero luego apretó los labios, conteniendo cualquier mueca y sonido.

—¿Crees que necesitará puntos?—oyó ella que su tutor preguntaba.

—No, es leve—respondió de inmediato.

Dudaba seriamente que Malfoy fuera capaz de soportar ser cosido. Seguramente diría que era un método primitivo y atroz que sólo los muggles podrían crear.


	6. Una cura para todos los males-parte uno

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Quiero decirles que estoy gratamente sorprendida. Con sólo cinco capítulos ya han dejado cuarenta comentarios. Para muchos puede no parecer una cantidad excesiva pero, les aseguro, que no se consiguen fácilmente. Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejarme algunas palabritas al finalizar el capítulo. Para compartir mi felicidad ante esto, muy pronto estoy con este nuevo capítulo. Esta tarde me he sentado a escribir durante horas y ya tengo unos cuantos capítulos avanzados, así que, con suerte, no tardaré demasiado en actualizar de nuevo. Sin embargo, no quiero prometer nada porque las circunstancias de la vida suelen ser impredecibles._

 _En fin, más allá de este agradecimiento me gustaría que me respondan algo: **¿Qué cuento de hada les gustaría que adapte para este par de personajes?** La idea deDraco y Hermione en un cuento maravilloso ha cruzado en mi mente desde el comienzo pero no he podido decidirme así que les consulto. Alguien ha sugerido en comentarios pasados "La princesa y el Sapo", yo he pensado en La Cenicienta... ¿Alguna otra idea? Dentro de todas las opciones que ustedes den, elegiré uno y lo escribiré. Para cualquier persona que tenga duda de lo que es un cuento maravilloso, puede consultarlo aquí: __es .wikipedia wiki / Maravilloso (sólo quítenle los espacios)._

* * *

 _Ni Draco ni Hermione son de mi propiedad._

* * *

 ** _Uchiha Nai:_** _Sinceramente, dudé unos segundos en escribir a Draco obsesionado con el televisor pero luego pensé, ¿Por qué no? Me pareció una reacción lógica para un hombre que jamás había estado antes con un aparato como eso. Y tampoco creí justo hacerlo inmune a los encantos de la caja idiotizadora, jajajaja. Seguramente te gustará saber que ya he escrito un capítulo sobre PIRATAS, aunque quizás no sea como lo esperes. Te podrás llevar una sorpresa, jejejeje..._

 ** _Isa:_** _Si estás leyendo esto te ruego que me perdones, se suponía que debía de responderte en el capítulo anterior pero por distracción, me olvidé. Me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusta mi historia y no te preocupes que no tengo olvidado el relatar cómo van los avances de su regreso a la verdadera realidad. Sólo debo avanzar con esto y poco a poco seguiré con lo demás._

* * *

 ** _UNA CURA PARA TODOS LOS MALES_**

 ** _Primera parte._**

 _"Nada es veneno, todo es veneno: la diferencia está en la dosis"_

 _Paracelso_

Hermione miraba fijamente el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre que estaba tendido en una camilla médica bastante anticuada. Se encontraba mortalmente pálido pero aún respiraba. No tenía idea quién era pero aún así intentó fijarse en todos sus rasgos para encontrar alguna semejanza con alguien conocido. Calvo, con un rostro ancho, un mentón prominente y unas cejas bien pobladas. Tenía una peculiar cicatriz en su mentón que parecía haber sanado recientemente.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione?

Ella apartó la vista del hombre y miró al otro que se encontraba al otro lado de la camilla, mucho más vivo y saludable pero igual de menudo y pálido. Su cabello estaba revuelto y sobre el puente de su nariz se posaba un par de lentes con forma de media luna. Vestía un traje antiguo y, encima, una bata blanca. Casi gimió nuevamente al darse cuenta que la realidad a la que habían viajado la había llevado atrás en el tiempo de nuevo. Otra vez utilizaba vestidos largos: un corsé ajustado y una falda amplia con volados en la parte de atrás.

—Puedes retirarte si no quieres estar aquí—siguió diciendo el hombre—Sabes muy bien que yo no apruebo esto y que tú fuiste la que insistió… ¡Dios! ¿Qué dirá la gente si se entera que dejo a mi protegida aprender este oficio!

—No creo que sea tan malo—dijo, aunque aún no estaba segura de cuál debía de ser su comportamiento.

—¿No sea tan malo?—inquirió—Por más que estemos en 1846 y que hayan ideas liberales recorriendo el mundo, que una mujer aprenda el oficio de la medicina va más allá del escándalo. Debería de haberte dejado en el Colegio. Estoy seguro que las monjas hubieran hecho de ti una dama decente y no tendrías inconveniente en encontrar marido a pesar de todo.

Hermione no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Estaba en 1846 y su tutor se preocupaba porque no podría encontrar marido. Se suponía que eso era normal pero ella no pensaba dejarse llevar fácilmente por esa idea. La medicina siempre le había intrigado pero nunca pensó realmente en la medicina muggle sino la mágica. Sin embargo, quizás aquello resultara una buena experiencia. Aún no encontraban el modo de salir de esas realidades alternativas pero, mientras tanto, podía disfrutar de llenarse de conocimientos.

—Estoy completamente agradecida de que me hubieses sacado de allí—dijo, rogando que sus palabras fueran correctas.

—Lo sé—gruñó él—podría haberte dejado para acallar un poco el escándalo pero sólo sufrirías—la miró a los ojos—A pesar de lo muy enfadado que estuve aquella ocasión, no podía permitir que te castigaran de ese modo. No tolero la idea de que salgas lastimada…

Hermione lo contempló casi sin parpadear, deseando poder meterse en su mente y saber de qué estaba hablando. ¿Qué podría ser tan malo como para que monjas la quisieran castigar físicamente? Tardó unos momentos en dar con la respuesta: un hombre. A pesar de que no lo recordaba nada de eso, sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Incomoda, se aclaró la garganta suavemente.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene este hombre?—preguntó moviendo la cabeza ligeramente para volver a observar al paciente.

—Se auto medicó con láudano—explicó mientras agitaba con la cabeza—Recuérdalo siempre, Hermione, ésta es una de las preparaciones más potentes y útiles que jamás se han creado pero peligrosamente adictiva.

Ella asintió con seriedad. Había leído algunos libros de pociones antiguos que mencionaban este brebaje que contenía una considerable cantidad de sustancias que iban desde el vino blanco hasta el opio.

—¿Y cuáles eran sus síntomas antes de esto?—inquirió.

Su tutor suspiró con pesadumbres.

—Todo lo que te puedo decir es que es un marinero. Sus compañeros de tripulación lo encontraron así y lo trajeron inmediatamente. Quizás se avergonzaron de hablar conmigo, creyéndome una especie de autoridad que podía meterlos en problemas y por eso he mandado a Draco a hablar con ellos. Espero que alcance a bajar del barco antes de que zarpen…

—¿M…Maloy?—tartamudeó—¿Lo mandaste a él?

—Hermione, el joven Draco está más que capacitado. Lleva siendo mi asistente mucho antes que tú—dijo con cierto tono represor—No deberías de dudar de sus facultades.

Ese no era el problema, sino que él se vería en un sitio completamente desconocido, rodeado de muggles, sin saber qué demonios hacer.

—Debo ir con él—dijo y rápidamente miró a su alrededor, buscando la salida.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—gritó su tutor—¡Hermione, por favor! ¡Ese no es sitio para ti! Draco estará bien…

—No, no lo estará.

—Hermione…

—No, escúchame bien. Tengo un… presentimiento—mintió—Algo malo puede llegar a sucederle. Por favor, déjame ir con él.

Su tutor suspiró pesadamente pero aún así negó con la cabeza.

—Iré yo si eso te deja más tranquila—le dijo, tomándola de las manos—Tú quédate aquí con Mr. Jones y controla su respiración. Ya sabes qué hacer si algo se complica.

Él la soltó, se encaminó hacia una puerta que estaba a su derecha, tomó su sombrero y salió, dejándola un tanto preocupada porque si se complicaba no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que debía de hacer.

Miró nuevamente al paciente, esta vez con más detalle, notando pequeños puntos de color púrpura sobre su piel. No eran muy notables pero sin duda estaban allí. No tenía idea alguna de qué eran pero se lo preguntaría a su tutor cuando regresase con Malfoy. Sólo rogaba que el rubio estuviera bien.

Agobiada se dejó caer en un banquito alto. Ir de realidad en realidad era agotador. No físicamente sino mentalmente. Ya estaba harta de eso. Quería regresar al colegio, terminar su último año con tranquilidad, aprobar los exámenes y seguir con su vida como debía. Ya había tenido demasiados sobresaltos en años anteriores como para continuar teniéndolos. El sentido de impotencia era lo peor. No poder hacer nada o no saber qué hacer para salir de allí. ¿A caso vivirían por el resto de sus vidas yendo de un sitio a otro, perdidos mentalmente, mientras sus cuerpos envejecían en la sala de la enfermería?

No.

Agitó la cabeza con violencia. Ese no era el modo de pensar. No podía hundirse en un mar de pesimismo. Si ellos no encontraban la solución por no poder encontrar las runas del círculo, estaba más que segura que Minerva McGonagall lo haría. Era una mujer inteligente y perseverante, que no dejaría a su suerte a sus alumnos.

Así que, después de esos pensamientos, hizo lo único lógico que podía hacer: interpretar su rol. Y lo más lógico era mirar a su alrededor para familiarizarse con el lugar. Aquel sitio era una especie de consultorio médico que se mezclaba y confundía con el laboratorio que habían armado en una esquina. Podía ver microscopios, frascos de vidrio rigurosamente etiquetados, cuadernos con anotaciones e incluso algunos tanques de éter. Todo le resultaba fascinante y maravilloso. Cuando se encontró con dos libros enormes de anatomía no pudo evitar comenzar a contemplarlos totalmente anonadada, aunque cada cierto tiempo se apartaba para comprobar que los signos vitales del pobre hombre que se encontraba tendido en la camilla fuera estable.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, saltó del asiento y casi corrió hacia Draco al ver que estaba completamente sano… Bueno, más o menos. Notó que sobre su rubia ceja tenía un pequeño corte que sangraba levemente y que estaba de un humor terrible.

—Siéntate—ordenó el tutor de la joven con voz firme—Hermione, busca para desinfectar la herida.

El Slytherin se sentó en la silla, gruñendo entre dientes mientras veía a su compañera buscar algo en un estante con el que parecía familiarizada. Estaba seguro que la chica había revisado todo mientras estaba sola.

Hermione se le acercó trayendo una gaza de algodón y un frasco de alcohol. Mojó la gaza, tomó el rostro de Draco para inclinarlo levemente hacia atrás y, con sumo cuidado y profunda concentración, comenzó a limpiar el corte. Ante el primer contacto el rubio siseó de dolor pero luego apretó los labios, conteniendo cualquier mueca y sonido.

—¿Crees que necesitará puntos?—oyó ella que su tutor preguntaba.

—No, es leve—respondió de inmediato.

Dudaba seriamente que Malfoy fuera capaz de soportar ser cosido. Seguramente diría que era un método primitivo y atroz que sólo los muggles podrían crear.

—Muy bien—la felicitó el hombre al ver su profesionalismo, aunque sea en algo tan pequeño—Creo que sobrevivirás, Draco—dijo con burla.

Él le lanzó una mirada helada.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Hermione—¿Quién te hizo esto?

Su tutor rió suavemente, confundiéndola.

—Él mismo se lo hizo—le informó, ganándose una nueva mirada molesta de parte del rubio.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible eso?

—No creo que Granger deba de oír todos los detalles—gruñó Draco.

No quería que la chica se enterara de la vergonzosa situación que había tenido que pasar nada más abrir los ojos en esa realidad. Se había quejado de las realidades pasadas, era verdad, pero en ninguna de ellas había sido un inepto idiota.

—Ella ya te conoce—aseguró el hombre, aún sonriendo con diversión—Ya sabe de tus dos pies izquierdos y de tu total incapacidad de andar sin tropezar con algo—miró a la chica—La lluvia de anoche creó charcos en los baches del puerto. Draco, distraído como siempre, pisó uno.

Hermione sonrió levemente, confundida por esta nueva información. Le resultaba difícil de creer que Draco Malfoy, el cazador de Slytherin, fuera un torpe despistado.

—Mientras intentaba sacudirse el agua de su zapato y decía unas cuantas palabras coloridas, muy acordes al lugar en el que se encontraba, giró y sin darse cuenta que tenía un poste, lo chocó, cortándose la frente.

Hermione apretó los labios con fuerza, luchando contra sus propias comisuras que amenazaban con elevarse y formar una sonrisa más amplia, pero finalmente perdió y tuvo que dejar escapar una carcajada, a la cual le siguieron muchas otras.

—Qué honor para mí—dijo Draco escupiendo las palabras con molestia—Realmente es un honor que mi desgracia te divierta.

—¡Oh, vamos!—exclamó aún divertida—Tienes que aceptar tiene cierta ironía.

—No haré tal cosa—dijo entre dientes, poniéndose de pie de repente—¿A dónde nos hemos metido ahora? ¿Salimos de un infierno y nos metemos en otro?

Hermione abrió inmensamente los ojos y luego se aclaró la garganta notablemente mientras le lanzaba una mirada rápida hacia su tutor, quien miraba a Draco sin entender de qué hablaba. El rubio pareció entender su reacción. Suspiró, frustrado.

—Lo siento, el golpe me hizo mal—dijo entre dientes.

—Será mejor que te tomes el día libre, Draco. Hermione y yo nos encargaremos de este hombre. ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa?

—Mmm…—el problema era que no tenía idea alguna de dónde vivía—No, no, ya estoy mejor, Víctor.

Él había oído como muchos en el puerto lo saludaban, llamándolo Dr. Lion; pero cuando pasaban junto al prostíbulo, cierta mujer, algo entrada años, le había guiñado el ojo y dicho por su nombre. El pobre hombre se había vuelto rojo y había balbuceado algo de "es una antigua paciente". ¿Una paciente? Sí, claro…

Víctor asintió antes de volverse hacia el paciente que tenían tendido sobre la camilla.

—¿Cómo ha estado, Hermione?

—Su temperatura no ha aumentado y tanto sus pulsaciones como su respiración han sido estables—informó Hermione profesionalmente.

Draco se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. No le extrañaba que la cerebrito sonara tan formal y entusiasta en aquel sitio. Recordaba que Potter, en la interminable charla que habían tenido una tarde, le había dicho que la chica había mostrado interés en la medicina mágica. Agitó ligeramente su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello rubio, algo largo, cayera en su frente. Lo apartó de manera inconsciente mientras se obligaba a apartar esos recuerdos. No quería tener que revivir aquella conversación.

—Bien, esas son buenas noticias. El inconveniente es que aún no hemos descubierto el motivo que lo llevó a llenar sus venas con láudano.

—¿Suicidio?—inquirió Draco con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Hermione lo miró fugazmente, sin que él se diera cuenta, un tanto sorprendida por su aporte. En todas las otras realidades siempre había gruñido, maldecido y protestado a la hora de ayudar a cumplir su rol; sin embargo, allí parecía predispuesto a intervenir ¿Por qué?

—Si su intención era quitarse la vida hubiera sido conveniente encontrar otros métodos más rápidos. No, no creo que eso haya sido lo que sucedió—respondió Víctor.

—Quizás es un adicto—sugirió nuevamente el rubio.

—Es posible—aceptó, aunque no muy convencido, el médico.

—Creo que realmente está enfermo—dijo Hermione luego de instante en el que todos permanecieron en silencio, sopesando otras opciones—Tiene manchas en la piel—se acercó al hombre y señaló las pocas que se esparcían sobre sus brazos—Son muy pequeñas, como pequeñas pecas pero de un color oscuro… púrpura, parece…

Víctor se inclinó aún más sobre el cuerpo del hombre y lo observó con profunda concentración.

—Desconozco qué podría haber producido esto—dijo volviendo a ponerse derecho—Quiero decir, hay muchas enfermedades que pueden causar manchas en la piel pero no podría inclinarme hacia una de ellas.

—Quizás haya algo en los libros—sugirió Hermione, señalando los que había visto antes.

Víctor negó rápidamente con la cabeza, contemplándola con los ojos inmensamente abiertos.

—No encontrarás nada allí, Hermione, y tú no puedes ver esos libros, ya lo sabes.

—¿Qué?—inquirió incrédula—¿Por qué no?

—Porque son de anatomía humana—explicó como si fuera obvia la respuesta pero ella no lograba entenderlo.

Draco tuvo que contener una sonrisa al notar que Granger era incapaz de deducirlo. Estaban en quién sabe qué año, una época en la que, sin duda alguna, las mujeres no debían de saber o hacer muchas cosas.

—¿Y?—inquirió la muchacha.

El rostro del pobre tutor se volvió rojo. Era un médico, era cierto, pero tener que tocar estos temas con la joven a la que consideraba una hija era sumamente incómodo.

—Dos palabras, Granger—intervino Draco con cierta diversión—Órganos reproductores.

—¡Draco, cuida tu lenguaje! Hermione ni siquiera aún se ha casado—lo reprendió Víctor—No se supone que deba saber de estos temas aún.

—¿En serio?—preguntó la chica—¿Ese es el motivo? La reproducción humana no es un misterio para mí—dijo con cierto pragmatismo.

El médico abrió inmensamente los ojos.

—¡Dios todopoderoso!—exclamó, pálido.

Draco notó que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio por lo que se apresuró a buscarle una silla, en la que cayó sentado casi de inmediato.

—¿Ahora qué?—inquirió con exasperación Hermione.

El rubio sonrió con burla.

—Nada importante—le susurró, aunque si hubiera hablado en voz alta hubiera sido igual porque el hombre estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no lo hubiera oído—Sólo le has dicho a tu tutor que ya no eres virgen.

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron de color rojo.

—Yo no he dicho eso—lo contradijo—Sólo dije que no desconozco de lo que se trata el sexo.

—Entonces, ¿sí eres virgen?—inquirió, sabiendo muy bien que esa pregunta la pondría muy incómoda.

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!—gruñó, aún más ruborizada antes de volverse hacia su tutor—No he querido insinuar eso.

El hombre, saliendo de sus terribles y preocupados pensamientos, la contempló con ciertas esperanzas.

—¿No?

—Claro que no. Pero si me instruyes en medicina, es indispensable que entienda sobre anatomía—replicó Hermione—¿Cómo se supone que atenderé pacientes si no soy capaz de conocer el cuerpo humano?

—No atenderás pacientes—respondió rápidamente Víctor.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres mujer—dijo, nuevamente, con obviedad—Las personas ven en ti una futura madre, una esposa, no una médica que puede salvar sus vidas.

Hermione lo miraba rígida, claramente molestas por las palabras.

—¿Por qué no puedo ser ambas cosas?—inquirió.

Los ojos de Víctor se suavizaron notablemente cuando notó que sus palabras habían causado cierto dolor en la joven.

—Hermione, yo soy el hombre más consciente de tus capacidades. Conozco tus fortalezas y flaquezas. Sé que eres inteligente y que tienes un corazón valiente y amoroso. Puedo ver en ti, cada vez que te miro, la excelente esposa y madre en que te convertirás pero también soy consciente de que eso nunca será suficiente para ti—dijo Víctor, poniéndose de pie y tomando suavemente las manos de la muchacha—Lo siento. Puedo enseñarte todo lo que sé pero no puedo ir en contra de las reglas de la sociedad.

Ella asintió, algo molesta por esa realidad pero muy consciente de que no era real. Cuando volviese no habría nadie que le dijese que no podía estudiar medicina o que no podría atender a las personas después de haber pasado tanto tiempo estudiando. Mientras tanto, aprovecharía a aprender lo que pudiera.

—Por favor, quiero aprender—le dijo sinceramente—Estaré dispuesta a aprender todo lo que quieras enseñarme.

Víctor le sonrió y asintió.

—Lo sé, y yo…

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron cualquier otra cosa que Víctor estuviera por agregar. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, con cierto pánico, como si hubiera olvidado algo y de repente lo hubiera recordado.

—¡Ve a sentarte en aquel rincón!—ordenó entre dientes el médico, sin levantar la voz para que la persona que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta lo oyera—Si ella te ve tan cerca… ¡Oh, mi Dios!—se alteró y comenzó a ordenar precipitadamente todo lo que sus manos tocaban—¡Vamos, Hermione, muévete!

Desconcertada, miró a su alrededor hasta que vio que en el rincón más alejado de la habitación había una silla estratégicamente colocada. Se apresuró a caminar hacia ella y se sentó. Draco, igual de confundido por la situación, sólo atinó a tomar asiento en el sitio donde momentos atrás había estado el médico, mientras que éste iba hacia la puerta y, tras pasarse las manos por el cabello para comprobar que estuviera peinado, la abrió.

Una dama increíblemente vestida, ya entrada en años, miraba hacia el interior con notable desagrado. En su rostro se podía ver la belleza que había tenido en su juventud y que aún permanecía como una sombra tenue, pero ésta era arruinada por la mueca que ponía: Su nariz estaba arrugada, como si estuviera oliendo algo desagradable y en sus ojos no parecía haber lugar para la amabilidad.

—B…buenos días, madre—tartamudeó Víctor, notablemente nervioso—Adelante, por favor.

La mujer no le devolvió el saludo, simplemente asintió con la cabeza a modo de reconocimiento e ingresó con precaución, sin dejar de observar todo lo que había a su alrededor con cierto temor, como si esperara que algún monstruo saltara de repente y la devorara. Sus ojos pasaron sobre Draco sin prestarle ninguna atención, se deslizaron fugazmente por la camilla donde se encontraba el hombre inconsciente y luego se posaron detenidamente en Hermione.

—Querida—dijo con cierto tono represor—Cuando te dije que podías quedarte con Víctor, nunca imaginé que él hiciera esto—miró a su hijo—Deberías avergonzarte. ¡Tener a Hermione aquí es sumamente perjudicial para su reputación!

Víctor se mostró notablemente afectado por esas palabras y murmuró una excusa por lo bajo que nadie alcanzó a oír.

—Vámonos, Hermione—dijo volviendo a posar sus ojos en la chica—Tendremos un día muy agitado… y si tengo que hacer de ti una joven que los hombres vean con buenos ojos...—suspiró dramáticamente—Eso llevará mucho tiempo.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la mueca de disgusto de Hermione al oír aquellas palabras. No había sido amable de parte de la mujer decir aquello pero, como debían interpretar sus roles, responderle de mala manera no hubiera sido inteligente de su parte. Así que a la Gryffindor no le quedó más opción que ir detrás de aquella dama gruñona mientras él la miraba con burla. Los ojos castaños llameaban de rabia contenida, lo que a Draco le parecía aún más gracioso.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, Víctor se llevó las manos al rostro y gimió sonoramente.

—Odio cuando viene esa… ¡arpía!—exclamó, cambiando su expresión lastimera por una de enfado—¡Siempre metiéndose en asuntos que no le incumben! Hermione es mi responsabilidad, no la suya.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices?—cuestionó el rubio.

Víctor lo contempló abatido.

—¿Cómo podría?—inquirió—Es mi madre, a pesar de todo le debo respeto. Además, Hermione puede acudir a ella cuando yo no sepa solucionar ciertos temas. Necesita una figura femenina a su lado que sepa guiarla… Especialmente, después de lo que sucedió.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó con notable curiosidad.

Se había dado cuenta que todas las realidades a las que iban siempre había una historia de fondo que se relacionaba estrechamente con su presente.

—Creí haberte dejado en claro que ese tema no estoy dispuesto a conversar contigo—le respondió con seriedad—Te considero mi asistente, Draco, incluso mi amigo, pero no puedo traicionar la confianza de Hermione contándote lo sucedido… Aunque estoy seguro que habrás oído diferentes chismes de ello.

—Es verdad—mintió con maestría—y por eso mismo tengo derecho a saber qué fue lo que realmente sucedió. Después de todo, tengo que pasar tiempo con ella.

Víctor no parecía muy convencido al principio pero finalmente asintió.

—Tienes razón. Sé que no eres de esa clase de personas que irá por ahí revelando secretos—dijo el médico—¿Qué es lo que has escuchado?

—Tantas cosas diferentes que no sé qué creer—respondió sin entrar en detalles por temor a que descubrieran sus intenciones.

—La gente se regodea con los chimes—negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creerlo—El nombre de Hermione está en boca de la crema y nata de la sociedad, un nombre que ha sido ensuciado tan falsamente…

—Todo chisme tiene algo de cierto—comentó el rubio.

—Es verdad, pero no por eso deben exagerar las cosas… Mira que decir que Hermione quedó embarazada de un hombre casado—sus manos se apretaron con rabia—¡Es inaudito!

—Entonces, ¿qué sucedió?

—Es verdad que estuvo involucrado un hombre casado—dijo a regañadientes—Pero fue ese bastardo el que la llenó de ilusiones sin decirle que jamás podrían estar juntos… ¡E hizo lo mismo con otras dos alumnas del colegio! Las monjas, por supuesto, se escandalizaron al enterarse que un maldito calavera entraba a escondidas para ver a sus alumnas pero por más que reforzaron su seguridad, las castigadas fueron las jóvenes. Entiendo que tuvieron participación pero, ¿Culparlas? ¡Fueron engañadas, por todos los Cielos!

Draco había esperado algo más, no un simple engaño amoroso. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta la época en la que se encontraban, que una dama se reúna a escondidas con un hombre casado era algo lo suficientemente malo como para que resulte escandaloso.

—¿Qué sucedió con él?

—¿Con Weasley?—preguntó Víctor, sorprendiendo a Víctor—Nada, ¿qué se supone que va a suceder? Sabes tan bien como yo que está protegido por su posición política.

¿Weasley? ¿A caso Granger no podría haberse fijado en alguien más? Tenía entendido que ellos dos no tenían ningún tipo de relación amorosa en la vida real pero había visto lo suficiente, años anteriores, como para constatar que la chica sí había estado interesada.

—Es suficiente charla—interrumpió Víctor de repente—¿Por qué no retomamos a nuestro trabajo? Lo que nos compete en este momento es salvar la vida de ese hombre—señaló hacia la camilla—Debemos averiguar qué lo llevó a intoxicarse con láudano. Mira los libros de aquel estante y busca cualquier enfermedad que pueda ocasionar esas marcas en la piel que Hermione descubrió. Yo seguiré controlando sus signos vitales y revisaré su cuerpo para ver si doy con algún otro indicio que nos pueda ayudar.

Draco asintió y, sin que le quedara otra opción, se puso a hacer su trabajo.

Fue tan sólo muchas horas después cuando oyó que la puerta se abría que se distrajo de los libros. Alzó la mirada en esa dirección y vio a Hermione entrando con mala cara.

—¿Te divertiste?—le preguntó con burla.

—¿Te divertirías tú si pasaras tres horas con una mujer insufrible que no hace nada más que decir que te pares recto, que pongas tus hombros hacia atrás, que no suenes altanero ni engreído y que no importa su apariencia física porque nunca serás lo suficientemente bella?

Draco no había esperado que viniera con un humor tan malo. Ahora que la miraba bien podía ver que no sólo era rabia lo que había en sus ojos, sino también una tristeza tan profunda que él no supo entender.

—Lamento mucho esto—dijo Víctor acercándose a ella—¿A dónde te ha llevado?

—Primero fuimos a la modista—contó la chica con cierto tono resignado—porque mi vestido no era adecuado. Tuve que soportar estar parada media hora mientras una pobre mujer tomaba mis medidas y armaba temblorosamente un rápido diseño de lo que Lady Catherine le ordenaba a gritos. Luego, me llevó a la casa de otra horrible mujer que nos invitó a tomar el té… Nunca antes un acto tan simple fue tan frustrante y humillante—Hermione miró rápidamente hacia otro lado, procurando que los hombres que tenía en frente no se dieran cuenta de las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos.

Quizás no le hubiera importado si su tutor la veía llorar, pero no quería que Malfoy lo hiciera. Seguramente diría algo cruel y se burlaría. Usualmente no era una persona tan sensible pero aquella tarde, por más que intentó defenderse, recibió los insultos menos sutiles sobre su apariencia física. Ella sabía que no era una mujer increíblemente hermosa pero, ¿Realmente había sido necesario que Lady Catherine y la bruja que tenía por amiga le dijera que estaba gorda y que su cabello era tan espeso que seguramente ahogarían a cualquier hombre que se le acercase? Y después de aquel comentario de tan mal gusto se habían reído de ella como si no estuviera presente.

Sintió unos brazos protectores alrededor de su cuerpo y pronto descubrió que se trataba de su tutor. Se dejó caer contra su pecho mientras contenía el llanto.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos—dijo Víctor—Te acompañaré a casa y luego regresaré aquí para controlar a nuestro pacientes.

—No—dijo ella rápidamente, apartándose con prisa—No quiero ir y sentarme sin hacer nada, eso ya hice toda la tarde. Por favor, déjame quedarme aquí y sentirme útil.

Víctor comenzó a negar pero al ver los ojos implorantes de su protegida supo que seguir intentando convencerse de llevarla sería inútil. No podía resistirse a nada que la joven dama le pidiera.

—Bien, pero si estás cansada ve inmediatamente a dormir al cuarto de atrás—le dijo.

Hermione asintió, completamente agradecida.

Todos oyeron un gemido lastimero y se voltearon rápidamente para comprobar al hombre inconsciente. Salvo que ya no lo estaba. Se retorcía sobre la camilla y gemía de dolor. Víctor se acercó rápidamente, seguido de los otros dos jóvenes y todos fueron testigos de cómo de la nariz del hombre corría un hilo delgado de sangre. Hermione reaccionó rápidamente. Buscó gasas y se acercó a él. Obligó a que tirara su cabeza hacia atrás y colocó un pequeño trozo en cada fosa nasal para que absorbiera la sangre. Gracias a la cercanía, pudo notar que se veía incluso peor que dormido. Su aspecto nada saludable saltaba a la vista, dejando ver sus ojos hundidos, una palidez mortuoria y…

—Miren esto—dijo, incapaz de controlar su expresión de sorpresa—¡Su herida se abrió!

—¿Qué?—inquirió Víctor acercándose inmediatamente a corroborar—Es imposible. Vi perfectamente que hace un par de horas la herida estaba cerrada.

Pero allí estaba. El corte sobre su mentón que parecía tener al menos un par de días cerrados se había vuelto a abrir y sangraba levemente.

Draco contempló todo con una frialdad escrupulosa. Había pasado horas sentado frente a antiguos libros cuyo contenido estaba atrasado a comparación con sus conocimientos, lo que había resultado frustrante y molesto. Si debían de salvarle la vida a aquel hombre, aunque esa fuera una realidad falsa, iban por mal camino. No habían avanzado en nada. Sólo sabía que tenía manchas en sus extremidades, los ojos hundidos, le sangraba la nariz y que sus cicatrices se abrían… Eso podía significar que era algo como…

—Miren sus encías—ordenó firmemente.

Hermione lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿Qué?—inquirió.

—¡Miren sus encías!—ordenó nuevamente—¿Sangran?

Víctor se acercó rápidamente y obligó al hombre a abrir la boca. Éste, sorprendido, se dejó hacer aunque no sin mirar al médico de mala manera.

—¡Dios mío!—exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos—¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

Hermione aún no entendía qué es lo que ese par había averiguado y odiaba la sensación de eso. Siempre había sido inteligente y rápida para llegar a conclusiones ciertas pero en aquel momento no tenía idea alguna.

—Escorbuto—Draco dijo en voz alta—Falta de vitamina C. Es muy recurrente en marineros que recorren durante meses el mar, sin posibilidad de comer algún tipo de frutas.

Víctor sonrió y miró a Draco con claro orgullo.

—En este mismo instante estás probando lo equivocado que está tu padre al no permitirte estudiar medicina—dijo el doctor mirando al rubio con fijeza.

Draco sintió la incomodidad nacer desde el centro de su pecho. Apartó la mirada del hombre sin decir nada hasta que se topó con la mirada enfadada de Granger. Por fortuna, ella sólo creería que lo que había dicho Víctor era sólo un hecho de aquella realidad y no una carga con la que debía vivir constantemente.

…

Draco había descubierto que vivía, al final, en la misma casa que Granger y el médico. Después de que su padre lo desheredara por no aceptar sus órdenes, Víctor lo había recibido amablemente en su hogar y le había dado la oportunidad de trabajar a su lado. Así que no tuvo que preocuparse por tener que pasar tiempo solo en un sitio desconocido, rodeado de artefactos que no tenía idea de cómo usar.

La convivencia entre los tres por lo general era tranquila. Atendían durante la mañana y la tarde el consultorio y por la noche cada uno realizaba alguna actividad propia. Draco, usualmente, tomaba algún libro y se encerraba en su habitación. Granger solía hacer lo mismo por lo que no hablaban demasiado. De hecho, más allá de un saludo obligado, no intercambiaban palabras. Estaba seguro que había algo que la molestaba y que ese algo estaba relacionado con que él hubiera logrado dar con el problema del marino.

Aunque le parecía absurdo. Granger era inteligente y lo suficientemente madura como para no molestarse por una cosa como aquella. Habían salvado la vida de un hombre y eso era lo que importaba, ¿no?

La séptima mañana que llevaban allí, sin embargo, ya no podía soportar ese silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos. No es que quisiera charlar con la chica, por el contrario, disfrutaba de comprobar que era capaz de mantener su boca cerrada. Sin embargo, allí había algo que parecía que habían olvidado: aquella era una realidad alternativa y no podían dejar que la costumbre de una rutina se instaurara.

Sabía que ella se levantaba temprano todas las mañanas y preparaba el desayuno para todos, sin importar que Víctor pagara a una mujer ya entrada en edad para que se haga cargo de las responsabilidades del hogar. Bajó con seguridad las escaleras de la casa pero en el último escalón, la torpeza antinatural que tenía en ese mundo hizo que su pie resbalase y se revolcase en el suelo. Hermione, al oír el estrépito golpe que se pegó, corrió hacia él e intentó ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—¿Estás bien?—inquirió preocupada.

Pero Malfoy no aceptó su ayuda. Le dio una de las miradas más frías que fue capaz de reunir y se puso de pie por cuenta propia para así guardar un poco de orgullo. Le dolía su trasero por el golpe pero no pensaba demostrarlo.

—Estoy bien, Granger—gruñó, caminando por delante de ella para ir a la cocina—La que parece tener un inconveniente conmigo, eres tú.

—¿Yo?—inquirió ella notablemente tensa mientras volvía a la cocina a tostar el pan de manera tradicional ya que no había tostadoras en esa época—No tengo ningún inconveniente contigo, Malfoy.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿Por qué has estado evitándome?—inquirió.

Ella giró el rostro levemente para mirarlo por unos momentos antes de volver a sus deberes.

—No estoy evitándote, Malfoy—aseguró con seriedad.

—Bien, entonces, supongo que no tendrás inconveniente en que nos sentemos como buenos amigos—dijo destilando sarcasmo—porque, al parecer, has olvidado el pequeño detalle de que no estamos en nuestra realidad.

Hermione giró de repente y lo taladró con la mirada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo!—exclamó enfadada—¿Crees que quiero estar aquí? ¡Odio estos condenados vestidos! ¿Tienes idea de lo que es usar un estúpido corsé que apenas te permite respirar?—cuestionó con desespero, casi gritando las palabras—¡Y no sólo es eso! Todo el mundo me lanza malas miradas, todo el mundo me trata como si fuera una tonta que apenas sabe pronunciar su nombre. ¡No soy estúpida, Malfoy! Pero en este condenado sitio soy totalmente incapaz de defender mi mente, de demostrarle al mundo lo que realmente valgo, de que la medicina es lo mío… —su mirada se llenó de pesar—O lo era… ahora, incluso tú eres mejor que yo—gruñó entre dientes.

Draco la contempló fijamente, viendo como tomaba aire con profundidad en un intento de volver a recobrar la calma. Volvió a voltear hacia la cocina y, al comprobar que sus tostadas se estaban quemando, las apartó del fuego rápidamente y maldijo entre dientes, pero tras esto, soltó un sollozó que intentó ocultar rápidamente detrás de su mano.

Algo incómodo se removió dentro del pecho de Malfoy. Odiaba ver a una mujer llorar y el hecho de que dicha mujer fuera Granger no hacía más que aumentar su malestar.

¡Demonios!

Sin poder contenerse, se acercó a la chica y la tomó por los hombros. Ella quiso apartarse de su toque pero él no se lo permitió. La giró y la obligó a que lo contemplara, aún así ella apartó la mirada para no tener que verlo a los ojos. ¿A caso esa chica siempre tenía que luchar inútilmente?

—Granger—dijo con toda la paciencia que fue capaz de reunir—¿Dónde quedó tu inteligencia?

Eso sí consiguió que lo contemplara a los ojos. Hermione lo miró incrédula. No es que esperara que Malfoy la consolara de algún modo… pero por lo menos no debería de haberla ofendido aún más.

—¡Eres un idiota!—le gritó mientras intentaba apartarse de su lado pero las manos de Draco presionaron aún más sus hombros, impidiéndoselo—¿Quieres soltarme?

—No hasta que me escuches—dijo con seriedad—Mira, no me importa qué ropas uses, qué tan duro sea para ti que nadie te quiera porque te enredaste con un hombre casado…

Hermione abrió inmensamente los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Eso fue lo que sucedió?!

—Pensé que ya lo habías averiguado—comentó y rápidamente siguió con su idea original—En realidad, nada de eso me importa, porque lo que en estos momentos debemos tener en cuenta es que estamos solos nosotros dos metidos en este lío y me da igual cuán enfadada u ofendida estés porque pude advertir lo que tenía el marinero antes que tú… ¡Estamos juntos en esto, Granger!—exclamó casi gritando—Lo queramos o no. Tú misma lo dijiste en la realidad anterior, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

Hermione se sintió terriblemente humillada de su propio comportamiento. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy era mucho más inteligente y maduro que ella? ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanta razón? Molesta consigo misma le lanzó una mirada para comprobar su reacción, pero él sólo la contemplaba como si esperara que dijera algo a sus palabras. Quizás lo prudente era tragarse su orgullo y disculparse por su terrible comportamiento.

—Tienes razón—dijo tras tomar aire profundamente para luego soltarlo a modo de suspiro—Lo siento.

Draco la soltó suavemente, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

—¿Puedes repetirlo?—le preguntó—Me gusta cómo suena eso…

Hermione estrechó su mirada.

—No te pases con tu actitud desvergonzada—le advirtió.

Draco le sonrió con burla.

—No es una actitud desvergonzada—la contradijo sin borrar esa sonrisa que conseguía que ella sintiera deseos de pegarle un nuevo puñetazo—Es la verdad. ¿Cuántas veces uno puede decir que tuvo la oportunidad no sólo de cerrarle la boca a Hermione Granger sino también de conseguir que admita que se equivocó y, por añadido, una disculpa.

Ella giró y siguió preparando el desayuno, gruñendo insultos entre dientes. El rubio rió suavemente antes de volverse hacia la mesa y sentarse despreocupadamente.

—Ahora—siguió diciendo momentos después—¿Cómo haremos para salir de aquí?

—Creo que ya hemos comprobado que nosotros no somos los que decidimos salir—dijo Hermione mientras servía dos tazas de café—Vamos de realidad en realidad indefinidamente…

—¿E infinitamente?—inquirió él con disgusto—No, tiene que haber alguna relación…

—¿Cuál?—le llevó la taza de café sólo con un cubito de azúcar como sabía que él bebía—Primero fuimos un duque y una sirvienta; luego, trapecistas en un circo itinerante, hermanos, vecinos y ahora estamos aquí…

—Donde tú fuiste seducida por un hombre en un colegio de monjas y yo fui desheredado por mi padre por mi intención de estudiar medicina—completó él con disgusto.

Hermione tomó su propia taza y se sentó frente a él.

—¿Cómo es que fui seducida? Sé que algo pasó pero cada vez que intento sacar el tema para enterarme de algo, se niegan a responder o me dicen que eso forma parte del pasado y que es algo que debemos olvidar.

Draco tomó un largo sorbo antes de responder.

—No creo que sea algo de lo que todos quieran hablar teniendo en cuenta tu nueva reputación…

—¿Soy una cualquiera nuevamente?—inquirió molesta y ofendida porque las realidades a las que viajaba insistían en mostrarla como una mujer de dudoso honor.

—No lo creo—dijo—Según tengo entendido, lo que sucedió es que un hombre casado te sedujo a ti y a otras jovencitas ingenuas… un tal Weasley…

—¡Yo no soy ingenu…! ¡¿Has dicho Weasley?!—inquirió con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Draco asintió, sonriéndole como si fuera el gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

—¿Era la comadreja?—inquirió sin dejar de sonreírle—Siempre sospeché que te sentías atraída por las causas perdidas.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada helada.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo si no estuve aquí en ese momento? Entre Ron y yo nunca sucedió nada—aseguró con firmeza—Sólo somos amigos. Nunca entendí porqué la gente piensa que somos algo más cuando claramente pasamos demasiado tiempo discutiendo…

Draco lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

—Quizás porque dicen que los opuestos se atraen.

—En tal caso, todos nos deberían de ver a nosotros como pareja—exclamó con sarcasmo señalando con la mano primero a él y luego a ella.

El rubio la contempló desconcertado por aquel comentario que le pareció tanto ridículo como fuera de lugar.

—¿Por qué demonios dices eso?—preguntó alterado.

Hermione abrió los ojos enormemente, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo que había dicho y de cómo había sonado para los oídos del Slytherin.

—Yo… eh…—tartamudeó ligeramente ruborizada—No quise insinuar…

Pero lo que fuera que estuviera por pronunciar no pudo ser oído porque un golpe insistente en la puerta la interrumpió. Se puso de pie inmediatamente, agradeciendo a Merlín por el visitante inesperado, y fue hacia la entrada. Tomó el picaporte pero casi gimió lastimeramente cuando vio de quién se trataba. Quizás no debería de haber agradecido tan rápidamente porque allí, frente a ella, contemplándola con claro desprecio, se encontraba la madre de su tutor.

—¿Pero qué clase de insulto es este?—dijo a modo de saludo.

—¿Disculpe?—inquirió Hermione sin entender a lo que se refería.

—¿Cómo te atreves a abrir tú la puerta? ¿A caso mi hijo está en tal mala condición económica que no pude pagar a un ama de llaves?

Hermione no toleraba a esa mujer y aquellas palabras no hicieron más que aumentar su disgusto.

—Por el contrario—la contradijo alzando el mentón y contemplándola sin disimular su molestia—la tenemos. Es una mujer encantadora que también se encarga de ayudarnos en la casa. Pero no necesita venir a tales horas de la mañana porque nosotros somos lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder arreglárnosla solos. Me gusta pensar que no somos como otros inútiles vanidosos que son incapaces de vestirse por cuenta propia.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron enormemente y su boca formó una pequeña O. Seguramente estaría recordando que la última vez que se vieron le había dicho a su vieja amiga, una mujer igual de despreciable que ella, que no podía vivir sin su doncella personal, quien la despertaba todas las mañanas y le ayudaba a vestirse antes del desayuno.

—¡Niña insolente!—dijo con el rostro rojo—¡Deberías agradecer todo lo que hago por ti! ¿De qué otro modo podremos encontrarte marido?

—¿Quién dijo que quiero casarme?

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron aún más, cosa que Hermione no había creído posible.

—¿Acaso piensas ser la carga de mi hijo por el resto de tu vida?—gruñó—Que sea tu padrino no te da derecho a aprovecharte de su disposición e ingenuidad. Conozco a mujeres como tú, que no hacen más que…

—Madre—dijo una voz detrás de Hermione—¿Qué haces aquí?

Era su tutor que contemplaba a la mujer mayor como siempre lo hacía: con verdadero terror.

—¿Acaso has olvidado el importante evento que tenemos esta misma noche?—inquirió ella, entrando a la casa sin haber sido invitada.

Se quitó el saco y los guantes para tendérselos a su hijo. Él boqueó unos momentos mientras intentaba hacer memoria.

—¿Eh?

—¡El baile, querido! ¡El baile!—dijo contemplándolo como si no pudiera creer que no recordarse tan importante asunto—Esta noche la familia Weasley ofrece su baile anual en honor al cumpleaños de la señorita Ginevra. Hoy cumple dieciocho años y, para gran honor familiar, también es su compromiso con el señor Potter.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa. Incluso en una realidad alternativa ese par estaban predestinados a estar juntos.

—¡Cierto!—dijo Víctor abriendo los ojos enormemente—Hace dos semanas respondimos la invitación… No sé cómo pude olvidarlo—agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro—¿Cómo lo olvidaste tú, Hermione?

—No lo sé—fue todo lo que dijo, incapaz de darle otra respuesta.

—Bien… eh…Tú—la señaló—Irás con mi madre—miró la mala expresión que puso la joven y se compadeció de ella. Se le acercó y la tomó suavemente por los brazos—Por favor—le rogó mirándola a los ojos—Sabes tan bien como yo que este baile es sumamente importante.

Ella asintió, entendiendo a pesar de que su tutor no pronunció más palabras para explicarse. Era importante que ella asistiera y se comportara como si fuera la perfecta dama de la alta sociedad para hacerle olvidar a todos los rumores que circulaban sobre lo acontecido en el colegio.

Así que no le quedó otra opción. Subió a su habitación para buscar su abrigo y un sombrero, seguida de la mirada curiosa de Malfoy, quien no le preguntó nada en ningún momento; bajó y luego siguió a la mujer mayor ocultando su mal humor. El viaje no fue tan malo como el anterior pero tampoco mejor.

Descubrió que el elegante vestido que había sido encargado la vez anterior era para esa noche, aunque no recordaba que en el momento que le tomaron las medidas alguien mencionara algo. Quizás porque no lo hicieron o porque ella simplemente dejó de escuchar los gritos de la madre de su tutor, perdiéndose, en consecuencia, cualquier información importante. Se prometió ser más precavida en adelante.

—Espero que haya terminado el vestido y que haya quedado tal como lo he pedido—fue lo primero que le dijo a la pobre modista, quien asintió en silencio mientras las conducía al probador.

Hermione tuvo que quitarse la ropa, quedando sólo con la ropa interior. Si hubiera estado en la época actual, usando sostén y bragas, hubiera estado completamente avergonzada; sin embargo, allí llevaba encima del corsé una camisola blanca que le llegaba a los tobillos. Mientras se probaba el dichoso vestido, la madre de su tutor no dejaba de pedirle a la costurera que hiciera una puntada allí, alisara allá…

Cuando finalmente salieron, con el vestido listo, lo único que quería era regresar a la casa pero cuando le preguntó a la mujer si ya podía regresar, ella le respondió fieramente:

—¿Regresar? No regresaremos, querida, debemos ir a prepararnos para el baile…

—¡Pero si faltan horas!

—Créeme—le aseguró lanzándole una mirada de arriba abajo—nos serán más que necesarias.

 _continuará..._

* * *

 _En el siguiente capítulo tendrán relatado lo que sucedió en el baile... y aparecerán otros personajes de Harry Potter. ¿Quién cree que es el Weasley que sedujo a Hermione y a sus compañeras de colegio? Una pista, no es Ronald..._

 _No olviden decirme qué cuento les gustaría que adapte para Draco y Hermione._

 _Saludos._

* * *

 _Adelantos del siguiente capítulo:_

—¿Qué crees que hacías, Granger?—gruñó Draco entre dientes con molestia mientras seguían avanzando—¿Realmente pensabas que era una buena idea escapar con ese imbécil?

—¡No quería escapar con él!—gritó, conmocionada porque él pensara una cosa así—Yo estaba fuera cuando apareció y comenzó a hablarme, queriendo hacerse el listo conmigo…


	7. Una cura para todos los males-parte dos

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Muchas, muchas gracias nuevamente a todos los que comentaron el capítulo anterior y a Duhkha por comenzar a leer y dejar un comentario en cada capítulo._

 _Gracias a todos los que respondieron a mi pregunta. Todas sus ideas fueron buenas y realmente me gustaría poder escribir todos los cuentos que pidieron (quizás si estoy inspirada haga adaptaciones individuales de dichos cuentos con Draco y Hermione con protagonistas). Sin embargo, la mayoría de las personas pidió por **La bella y la bestia.** He estado haciendo algunas averiguaciones puesto que yo sólo conocía el cuento maravilloso que, más bien, es una adaptación para niños y he descubierto que esta historia, en un comienzo, era una novela larga en la que se entraba en detalles sobre la vida de la bestia antes de ser una bestia. Es muy interesante y se me han ocurrido unas cuantas ideas que intentaré plasmar en palabras. ¡Deseenme suerte y mándenme inspiración online! _

* * *

_Ni Draco ni Hermione son de mi propiedad._

* * *

 ** _Uchiha Nai:_** _Creo que yo también, inconscientemente, pensé en esa odiosa mujer para crear a la madre de Víctor. ¿Quieres saber algo? Tu suposición es totalmente correcta, jajajaja._

 ** _Isis Snape:_** _La bella durmiente es un cuento muy bonito y espero poder escribirlo algún día, especialmente el beso de amor. Pero ten en cuenta que en la bella y la bestia también pondré uno de esos, jejejeje... aunque quizás te lleves una sorpresa. :)_

* * *

 ** _UNA CURA PARA TODOS LOS MALES_**

 ** _Secunda parte._**

 _"Lo que has oído de mi podría ser cierto, o podría ser tan falso como la persona que te lo ha dicho"_

 _._

—Te noto muy abstraído—dijo Víctor mientras iban en el carruaje a buscar a Hermione y a su madre para luego ir a la fiesta juntos—¿Estás bien?

Draco apartó la vista de la ventanilla para contemplar al médico. Se notaba verdadera preocupación en su voz y, por más que eso lo conmovía a un punto que nunca jamás admitiría, no podía simplemente contarle lo que rondaba por su mente. Además, ni siquiera existía… Ese hecho lo entristeció mucho más de lo que podría haber esperado. Más allá de su madre, la única persona que se preocupaba por él era un hombre que no vivía más que en una realidad alternativa, producto de un conjuro mal hecho.

—¿Draco?—insistió.

El rubio cambió rápidamente su expresión.

—No me sucede nada—dijo—Sólo no siento ánimos de ir a ningún tipo de baile.

—Sé que te preocupan el que dirá la gente; después de todo, es la primera vez que saldrás de la casa luego de lo acontecido con tu padre.

—Exactamente—murmuró, sin añadir nada más, permitiendo que se creyera aquello.

—Pero no serás el único que estará en boca de todos—intentó consolarlo—Hermione también irá y, por más que no me agrade, todos murmurarán sobre lo acontecido… Hay veces en que pienso que quizás hubiera sido mejor hacer caso del consejo de mi madre y llevarla un tiempo al campo con mi tía abuela.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?—inquirió Draco.

—Porque sabía que eso la destrozaría por dentro. No podría jamás hacerle eso. Mi tía abuela Marie no es tan mala como mi madre pero ya es una mujer entrada en edad, que disfruta de la tranquilidad y la monotonía, un estilo de vida que acabaría con la alegría y juventud que tiene mi pupila.

Draco asintió, entendiendo. Por su parte, él estaría más que dispuesto a vivir alejando de todo y de todos, lejos de los rumores, de las malas miradas… Huir no le pareció nunca una mala idea.

Suspiró, ganándose otra mirada preocupada de parte del hombre que tenía frente a él.

—¿Estás seguro que eso es todo lo que pasa por tu mente?

—Por mi mente pasan tantas cosas que no podría jamás empezar a enumerarlas—murmuró con molestia—pero no debes preocuparte. Lo único que quiero es que esto acabe de una buena vez.

Víctor asintió, entendiendo que se refería a la fiesta y no a todo el asunto del las realidades.

—No será tan malo. Seguramente sacarás algo bueno al terminar esta experiencia—aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa—Quizás conozcas a alguna señorita que te robe el corazón.

Draco bufó, sin molestarle en ocultar el sentimiento de absurdo que le ocasionaba aquella idea.

—Quizás antes mi padre quiera reconsiderar el haberme desheredado—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Misterios más extraños han acontecido en el mundo.

—¡Oh, por favor!—le rogó Draco—No hagas comentarios como esos. Sólo quédate con la medicina que es lo tuyo.

Víctor sólo rió con suavidad mientras las ruedas del carruaje se detenían en la entrada del hogar que lo había visto crecer.

…

Víctor descendió y esperó a que Draco hiciera lo mismo. Ambos fueron testigos del momento en que una joven sirvienta abría la puerta para dejar cruzar a la madre del médico, siempre con la cabeza en alto, mostrándose altiva.

—Llegan tarde—les dijo a modo de bienvenida.

—Pero si el baile no comenzará sino hasta dentro de quince minutos, madre.

—Sí, pero tardaremos más en llegar. Conozco el deficiente chofer que tienes.

Víctor no pronunció ninguna palabra.

—¿Y Hermione?—preguntó Draco.

—¡Miss Granger, para ti, muchacho insolente!—lo reprendió—No tienes derecho alguno a llamarla por su nombre, sin importar que vivan juntos de modo tan inapropiado—lanzó una mirada helada a su hijo, echándole la culpa de aquello.

—Aquí estoy.

Draco y Víctor contemplaron más allá de la fastidiosa mujer y vieron a la jovencita que esa mañana había salido malhumorada de la casa. El rubio no podía estar más que sorprendido y se quedó boquiabierto contemplándola como si nunca antes la había visto. Y casi era así. Cuando tuvieron que hacer aquella ridícula presentación en el circo había contemplado más piel de Granger de la debida y había admitido para sí que ella tenía cierto… atractivo.

Pero allí, cuando no mostraba más piel que la de sus brazos, su cuello y su rostro, sólo atinaba a pensar que se venía increíblemente hermosa.

El vestido que tenia sin duda le favorecía, haciendo que su figura se viera esbelta y delicada, además de ser de un excelente color verdoso. El peinado parecía haber sido planeado para ella puesto que los risos habían sido controlados y ahora enmarcaban suavemente su rostro. Por unos segundos pensó que quizás era descendiente de _Veelas_ pero luego recordó que era imposible puesto que sus padres eran muggles.

Hermione se sintió ruborizar ante ese par de ojos intensos que la recorrían por completo pero mantuvo la boca cerrada, más aún cuando Víctor notó el modo en que Draco la contemplaba. Su tutor puso una sonrisa amplia en sus labios que no podría jamás augurar nada bueno.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!—gritó la mujer, golpeando a Draco con su abanico.

El rubio se apartó bruscamente.

—¿Qué?—preguntó totalmente inconsciente de lo que habían pensado los demás pero al ver a la chica tan avergonzada y luego a los otros dos, lo entendió—¡Jamás pensaría algo así! Créanme, jamás.

—A mi no me pareció que "jamás" estuviera en tu vocabulario—dijo burló Víctor—Menos en estas circunstancias.

Draco lo taladró con la mirada.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos—gruñó—Llegaremos tarde.

Todos se pusieron en marcha pero Draco no se pudo sacar de encima la mirada divertida de Víctor. ¿A caso ese hombre no estaba preocupado? ¿O venía en él un salvador para la joven que tenía a su cargo? Si era eso, estaba más que equivocado. La idea de Hermione y él juntos era demasiado absurda como para ser siquiera pensada… Ni siquiera por él, que no podía evitar dejar de pensar en la criatura hermosa en la que se había transformado.

El viaje aconteció en completo silencio. Hermione se tuvo que sentar al lado de la mujer mayor y en ningún momento miró al rubio aunque él, en una de sus "ojeadas ocasionales" notó que aún seguía ruborizada. Se maldijo interiormente y luego, odiándose a sí mismo por haber tenido esa clase de pensamientos hacia Granger, miró enfurruñado a través de la ventana.

Ni siquiera pestañó cuando llegaron a la casa de la familia Weasley pues estaba acostumbrado a los lujos y aquel sitio no era ni la mitad de grande que su propia mansión. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar bufar ante la ironía de aquella realidad. Los Weasley a duras penas llegaban a fin de mes pero en aquella realidad tenían tanto como para ofrecer una fiesta.

—Tú vienes conmigo—dijo la mujer mayor, tomando el brazo de Draco y obligándolo a avanzar.

Víctor le sonrió suavemente a Hermione.

—¿Me harías el honor de entrar conmigo?

—Sería un placer—aseguró.

Él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó, dejándose llevar suavemente. Entraron a la inmensa casa, dejaron sus abrigos y luego se encaminaron a la entrada del salón donde Molly, Arthur y Ginny estaban recibiendo a los invitados. Hermione no pudo evitar admirar lo hermosa que se veía su amiga. Usaba un vestido amplio que conseguía que su cintura se viera pequeñísima y su cabello rojo intenso estaba adornado y rizado. Sin poder evitarlo, le sonrió ampliamente cuando la tuvo en frente.

—Señor Weasley, señora Weasley, señorita Weasley—dijo Víctor haciendo una reverencia cuando estuvieron a su lado—Permítanme presentarles a mi querida protegida, la señorita Granger.

Hermione hizo una reverencia, imitando a los tres pelirrojos.

—Es un placer conocerlos—les aseguro—Y agradezco que me hayan invitado esta noche—miró a Ginny—Le deseo un feliz cumpleaños, señorita Weasley.

Los ojos de la joven cumpleañera la contemplaron con curiosidad mal disimulada, ganándose un suave carraspeo de parte de su madre para llamarle la atención. Ginny le sonrió de inmediato, haciendo que Hermione recordara a su amiga.

—Por el contrario, es un placer tenerla a usted aquí. Espero que puedan divertirse.

Después del saludo y la presentación, entraron al inmenso salón que ya estaba abarrotado de gente. Damas y caballeros de la sociedad lucían sus mejores vestimentas para esa noche esplendorosa. Había esquinas con mesas con exquisitos bocados y los sirvientes iban y venían cargando bandejas con copas con vino y agua saboreada con gotas de limón y hojas de menta. En el lateral derecho, en el fondo, había una banda que tocaba música alegre y mantenía a las parejas bailando con regocijo y vivacidad.

El calor que producía la muchedumbre enseguida se sintió y Hermione tuvo que abrir su abanico y agitarlo en su rostro para no comenzar a sudar. Su tutor sólo sonrió a su lado y, cuando cruzó un sirviente a su lado, tomó dos copas y le entregó uno a ella.

—No es que no confíe en ti, querida, pero sé que no estás acostumbrada a la vino—le dijo entregándole una copa con agua con limón.

Hermione la aceptó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Bebió un largo sorbo mientras buscaba con la mirada a la madre de su tutor y a Draco, sin poder encontrarlos.

—Oh, oh…

—¿Qué?—inquirió ella, sintiendo la tensión y la alarma de Víctor.

El hombre miraba hacia adelante, justo en medio de la sala donde todos bailaban. Ella tardó unos momentos en encontrar a alguien que pudiera reconocer pero, cuando lo hizo, quiso reír ante lo ridículo de la situación. No podía creer que él hubiera sido el hombre que la haya seducido en el colegio. En el mundo real, jamás habría sucedido. Ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños.

—Sabíamos que estaría aquí cuando recibimos la invitación—dijo en voz baja Víctor, girándose para quedar frente a ella e impedirle que siguiera observando—Pero por esa misma razón aceptamos. ¿Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos mientras pensábamos si asistir o no? La cabeza en alto y los oídos sordos. No has hecho nada malo, Hermione, sólo caer en la trampa de un hombre necio y malintencionado.

Ella asintió.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien—le sonrió—¿Por qué no damos una vuelta y luego vemos si conseguimos que algún apuesto soltero te saque a bailar?

—¿Realmente…?

Él rió suavemente antes de tomarla del brazo y llevarla por alrededor de la pista.

…

Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante el tonto comentario de sus acompañantes. Era un grupo de jóvenes de su misma edad, dos hombres y tres damas que parecían no ser maliciosos y que lo único que querían hacer era divertirse esa noche. Antes había pensado que sería una noche tediosa y larga pero, en cuanto su tío se deslizó, quizás no tan disimuladamente como podría esperarse, se le acercaron unos cuantos a pedirle un baile. Por unos momentos había pensado en negarse pero luego se encogió de hombros mentalmente y decidió disfrutar. Después de todo, estaba en una fiesta. Luego de que terminara de bailar con un tal Fredderik Walls se le acercaron los demás para comenzar una charla banal y sinsentido.

Sin embargo, las risas de todos se detuvieron de inmediato cuando la cumpleañera hizo acto de presencia al acercarse al grupo.

—Por favor—dijo Ginny contemplándolos con picardía—Cualquiera pensaría que no quieren que me entere de lo que hablaban.

—Todo lo contrario, Ginevra—dijo Fredderik con una sonrisa burlona, casi maliciosa—Estábamos hablando de la notable ausencia de tu prometido… ¿Es cierto que la única razón por la que aceptó casarse contigo es porque su padre arregló el matrimonio con el suyo? Es entendible, entonces, que el pobre señor Potter no desee aparecer aquí esta noche.

La joven se ruborizó levemente pero no se mostró avergonzada ni humillada, por el contrario, sólo lo contempló con la frente en alto.

—Quizás podríamos hablar de algo más—replicó la pelirroja—como la falta total de mujeres en tu vida.

Ahora fue el turno del joven de ruborizarse con mucha más notable vergüenza. Él murmuró una disculpa y se alejó, siendo seguido por su compañero masculino.

Hermione aún no podía creer lo que había dicho aquel chico. No, era imposible que Harry no quisiera a Ginny. ¡Si eran almas gemelas! Sonrió suavemente, recordando lo perfectos que eran el uno para el otro en el mundo real.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se posaron en ella de inmediato.

—Es curioso que usted sonría, señorita Granger—le dijo con suavidad—cuando es la persona de la que más tenemos que hablar esta noche.

Eso descolocó por unos momentos a Hermione pero luego recordó que se refería al hecho de que ella había estado con su hermano. Quizás él le hubiera dicho una enorme cantidad de patrañas para no quedar mal con su familia y su esposa. Sólo por eso no se enfadó por las palabras de la chica.

—Muchos tendrás cosas que decir—replicó sin perder la calma—pero es fácil caer en el error de aceptar rumores como verdaderos y verdades como rumores.

Ginny asintió aunque no parecía muy complacida con sus palabras.

—He de admitir que mi hermano tiene predilección por las niñas tontas.

Hermione apretó los labios con fuerza. ¡Ella no era tonta!

—Quizás el problema que tiene tu hermano radica no en su gusto por niñas tontas sino en su total incapacidad de pensar con el cerebro ya que otra parte de su cuerpo lo controla—dijo con desdén.

Las tres jóvenes que contemplaban silenciosas ese intercambio de palabras jadearon audiblemente al oír sus palabras. Incluso Ginny se ruborizó nuevamente.

—Me equivoqué—admitió la pelirroja, taladrándola con la mirada—no es nada tonta, señorita Granger. Es, sin lugar a dudas, una vulgar ramera. Mis padres se compadecieron de usted y la invitaron pero fue un error. Lamentablemente, no le puedo pedir que se marche sin causar un gran escándalo pero le advierto, mantente alejada de todos los hombres de mi familia o lo lamentarás.

—¿Me adviertes?

—Sí y le conviene tomar en serio mis palabras o podrá arrepentirse.

Y con esas palabras se giró de llenó, dejándola con un terrible disgusto en el corazón. Las otras tres jóvenes se miraron, incómodas y rápidamente se alejaron también. Hermione se quedó sola, sintiendo la rabia bullir en su pecho y pidiendo estallar. Pero se contuvo. Tomó aire profundamente, giró sobre sus pies y buscó la puerta más cercana que le permitiera salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible. Sus pies se movieron rápidamente, esquivando a cualquiera que se interpusiese en su camino, hasta dar con una enorme puerta de madera tallada que daba al patio trasero. Como sabía que escapar sin avisar a su tutor era imposible, se conformó con eso.

Nada más salir y respirar aire puro se sintió un poco mejor pero el sabor amargo de lo que había acontecido momentos atrás aún la acompañaba. Alzó los ojos y contempló el jardín arreglado que tenía delante, con rosas perfumadas, una fuente de cemento y unos banquitos solitarios que la llamaban a gritos. Se encaminó hacia ellos, alejándose del ruido del interior de la casa, y se sentó con brusquedad, soltando un profundo suspiro. No podía creer que Ginny le hubiese dicho algo tan cruel.

—¿No estás disfrutando del baile?

Giró el rostro rápidamente hacia el sitio donde había escuchado aquella voz hablándole, sorprendida de ver una silueta en la penumbra. El hombre dio un paso hacia adelante, permitiéndole que viera su rostro. Ella se tensó de inmediato.

—Señor Weasley—dijo casi con los dientes apretados.

Percival Weasley hizo una corta reverencia con su cabeza a modo de saludo, un saludo que ella no se molestó en devolver.

—Puedo notar que mi presencia te perturba, querida, pero recuerdo muy bien un tiempo en que no era así—dio un paso hacia ella—Por el contrario, antes insistías que esté contigo a cada momento del día. ¿Dónde quedó ese amor, querida?

Hermione se puso de pie de un salto, como impulsada por un resorte, y retrocedió. No porque tuviera miedo de él sino porque no quería tener ningún inconveniente más. Aún no entendía cómo se había sentido atraída por alguien como él en aquella realidad porque parecía ser un necio de primera.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así—le ordenó.

Percy la contempló imperturbable.

—¿Cómo? ¿Querida? Tienes razón, mi error—se llevó la mano al corazón—Recuerdo muy bien que preferías que te llamase "princesa".

¡Merlín! Si el verdadero Percy se enteraba del modo en que aquella realidad lo presentaba, pegaría el grito en el cielo.

—Pues ahora dirígete a mí como señorita Granger o, mejor aún, ni siquiera te dignes a hablarme—dijo Hermione con seriedad antes de dar media vuelta para irse de allí pero la mano de del pelirrojo se aferró firmemente a su brazo.

—¡No tan rápido, princesa! Primero te haré recordar viejos tiempos.

Hermione giró el rostro y lo contempló con los ojos abiertos como platos, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba en su pecho y el miedo calaba sus huesos. Por unos momentos recordó lo que había acontecido en la realidad anterior, como aquel bastardo había ingresado a la casa en la que vivían y los había atacado, todo con intención de llevársela lejos. ¿Sería igual aquí?

—¡Suéltala!

El alivio fue inmediato. Draco Malfoy estaba allí y, como siempre lo hacía, parecía estar dispuesto a rescatarla.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos?—inquirió Percy—O mejor, ¿Por qué no vuelves y le ruegas a tu papi que te de dinero?

El rubio no dijo palabra alguna, siguió avanzando y le pegó un puñetazo en medio de la nariz que lo hizo inclinarse hacia atrás mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, gimiendo de dolor. Draco lo empujó con brusquedad y finalmente cayó al suelo inevitablemente. Cuando él la tomó por el brazo para empujarla nuevamente hacia la fiesta, no se opuso pero giró el rostro hacia atrás, contemplando como Percy los maldecía ambos mientras intentaba detener el sangrado aún sentado en el suelo.

—¿Qué crees que hacías, Granger?—gruñó Draco entre dientes con molestia mientras seguían avanzando—¿Realmente pensabas que era una buena idea escapar con ese imbécil?

—¡No quería escapar con él!—gritó, conmocionada porque él pensara una cosa así—Yo estaba fuera cuando apareció y comenzó a hablarme, queriendo hacerse el listo conmigo…

—Aún así, fue una pésima idea escapar sola.

—¡No soportaba quedarme más tiempo allí!—le aseguró, arrebatándole su propio brazo para que no siguiera arrastrándola al interior—Ginny me insultó, me humilló delante de los únicos invitados que se dignaron a hablarme. No podía quedarme ni un minuto más.

Ambos se habían detenido justo frente a la puerta, recibiendo el sonido de la fiesta de que se desarrollaba dentro.

—Oh, pobre chiquilla—dijo con sarcasmo Draco—¿Por qué no te haces un favor a ti misma y dejas de actuar como la víctima?

Hermione retrocedió, sintiendo como si le hubiese pegado una cachetada. Draco notó su reacción e inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras. Sabía que no debía de enfadarse con ella pero estaba realmente de un humor de mil demonios porque acababa de ver al hombre que menos esperaba encontrarse: su padre.

—¿Crees que quiero esto? ¿Qué yo lo proboco? ¿Qué fui a buscar a Percy y le dije que me sedujera, ganándome así el odio de todos?—preguntó ella con los ojos bañando en lágrimas—No quiero hacerme la víctima, Malfoy, tampoco que te compadezcas de mí, pero realmente me asusté cuando no me dejó ir… Pensé… Recordé a Sam y…

Los hombros de Hermione se estremecieron violentamente mientras intentaba contener un sollozo. Draco se maldijo infinitamente antes de tomarla entre sus brazos en un rápido abrazo que, tan sorprendida la dejó que evitó que siguiera llorando. Al notarlo, la soltó de repente.

—Olvida lo que dije—gruñó, volviéndola a tomar del brazo—Encontremos a Víctor y salgamos de aquí.

Encontrarlo no fue difícil pero sí convencerlo de que debían marcharse, sin importar cuán furiosa estuviera la madre de él por salir temprano de una fiesta a la que tan amablemente los habían invitado.

Durante el trayecto de regreso sólo se escuchó el sonido de la tediosa mujer, reprendiéndolos por ese asunto sin piedad alguna mientras ellos tres contemplaban a través de la ventanilla, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando la dejaron en su propio hogar, no pudieron más que sentirse aliviados.

—Con suerte no la veremos en unos cuantos días—dijo Víctor—Le gusta creer que la indiferencia es el mejor castigo.

Tarde, esa misma noche, Draco bajó de su habitación vistiendo su ropa de dormir, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Había intentado cerrar los ojos e incluso leer pero lo acontecido durante el baile no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza.

Luego de que la fastidiosa mujer lo tomara del brazo y lo arrastrara al interior, había tenido que padecer lo que le pareció una eternidad de innecesarias presentaciones. Todas mujercillas, algunas hermosas, otras no tanto, que buscaban marido. Cuando finalmente se había logrado escapar de las garras aprisionadoras, salió corriendo pero tuvo la desgracia de toparse con Lucius Malfoy.

Desde que recordaba, su padre siempre había sido un hombre poco expresivo pero inflexible, duro con su hijo y con todo aquel que creía inferior. A pesar de eso, no podía decir que no lo quisiera. Sabía muy bien que su padre quería lo mejor para él aunque muchas veces eso significaba que ambos querían cosas completamente diferentes.

Cuando se lo topó en el baile, lo primero que sintió fue un helado pánico que lo paralizó pero luego, cuando esos ojos grises, casi idénticos a los suyos, se posaron en él, se tranquilizó. No porque creyera que la realidad le dio una personalidad completamente diferente a la que realmente tenía sino porque sabía que no se la había dado. Su padre seguía siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre. Se había acercado a él, casi sin ánimos.

—Veo que juntarte con ese medicucho de cuarta y esa ramera…

—Si continúas con esa frase me veré obligado a callarte de una puñetazo—había dicho firmemente, importándole un bledo que sonara como un muggle violento; después de todo, no tenía cómo amenazarlo con una maldición.

Lucius, luciendo ropa muggle de época y el cabello largo atado en la parte de atrás de su nuca, sólo amplió su sonrisa.

—Veo que tu impertinencia no ha hecho más que aumentar—había pronunciado con un tono de aburrimiento—Desde que te mudaste con ese hombre hubo momentos en que me pregunté si hice bien en desheredarte y dejarte a tu suerte pero ahora que te veo no puedo más que aceptar lo inevitable: eres el hijo que nunca quise tener. Una decepción.

Draco había apretado los labios con fuerza, sintiendo una presión en el centro de su pecho que iba aumentando poco a poco. El Lucius Malfoy de esa realidad no tenía que decirle que era una decepción. Eso ya lo sabía. Su padre se había esmerado mucho en dejarle claro durante los años que no era lo que él esperaba, que su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear y que lo desilusionaba.

—Por favor, Draco—había añadido al ver su expresión—no mires de esa forma ridícula. Eres un hombre adulto, ¿no? Un tanto cobarde pero adulto al fin y al cabo.

—Te puedo asegurar que soy mucho más valiente de lo que tú eres—había replicado.

—Eso es algo que realmente pongo en dudas—había dicho con frialdad.

—No deberías.

—¿Realmente? Ya te recordaré yo tus propias palabras cuando vengas a mí, rogando perdón. Nunca entendí esa absurda idea que tienes de querer ser médico. ¿Con qué motivos? Somos una de las familias más ricas de la ciudad. Tan rica que incluso los hijos de los hijos de tus hijos podrán mantenerse firmemente sin necesidad de mover un dedo para trabajar.

Ese era parte del problema. A pesar de que se encontraban en realidades que sólo estaban en su mente, no podía evitar darse cuenta que sus capacidades se veían increíblemente reducidas a comparación de las de Granger. Claro, ella tenía la ventaja de haber nacido en el mundo muggle y conocer cómo funcionaban muchas cosas que a él le resultaban desconocidas pero, aún así, si estuvieran en el mundo mágico, sería incapaz de preparar su propia comida… ¡teniendo su varita mágica! A pesar de que amaba muchísimo a su madre, ni ella ni su padre le enseñaron nunca a valerse por sí mismo y eso era algo que pensaba rectificar el día en que él tuviera sus propios hijos, si es que los tenía.

—Creo que no tengo nada más que decirte—había asegurado tras unos momentos de silencio—El día en que llegue a convertirme en un médico renombrado y que necesites de mis servicios, te dejaré morir.

No había estado completamente seguro de sus propias palabras y aún no lo estaba. Después de todo, aquel hombre era su padre y no podía hacer nada contra eso.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Estás bien?

Saliendo de sus propios pensamientos, alzó la vista hacia la mesa de la cocina para encontrar a Hermione sentada frente a ésta, con una taza de humeante té en su mano.

—Estoy bien, Granger—le respondió—¿Hay más de eso?

Ella asintió y se puso de pie, dispuesta a servirle.

—Deja que lo haga yo—la interrumpió.

Hermione lo contempló con curiosidad y siguió todos sus movimientos sin poder evitar estar asombrada. Era extraño que Draco Malfoy se dispusiera hacer algo así por sí mismo. Cuando lo tuvo sentado frente a ella, los ojos del rubio la contemplaron con molestia.

—Si tanto quieres mirarme, Granger, mejor tómame una foto.

Ella se ruborizó levemente.

—Lo siento—murmuró antes de beber un sorbo de su té—No era mi intención perturbarte. Sólo… bueno, es extraño verte hacer algo por tu cuenta.

Esas palabras consiguieron que se ganara una nueva mirada helada.

Hermione no dijo nada más y sólo siguió bebiendo con tranquilidad, acompañada de Malfoy. Esa era una de esas situaciones ridículas que nunca hubiera sido posible de vivir de no ser por ese terrible error que cometió su profesora de Runas Antiguas.

—¿Qué te sucede a ti?—oyó que preguntaba el rubio—¿Por qué decidiste bajar a la mitad de la noche a la cocina?

—Si yo no puedo obtener una respuesta decente de tu parte, ¿qué te hace creer que yo te daré una?—replicó ella.

—No tengo nada que responder—aseguró él con seriedad.

—Entonces, lo mismo digo.

Draco la miró con disgusto. ¡Ella siempre lograba molestarlo! ¿Por qué siempre quería hacerse la lista? ¿Por qué quería que él le dijera la verdad? ¿Con qué sentido? Él mismo admitiría que quería saber lo que la había motivado a bajar de madrugada pero la pregunta había salido más motivada por la promesa que le había hecho a Potter que por verdadero interés. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que si estaba bien o no si no se lo decía?

Ambos se contemplaron con frialdad antes de seguir bebiendo. Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle que nuevamente estaban actuando como chiquillos y decirle lo que le impedía conciliar el sueño pero eso significaría tener que ceder y no pensaba permitirlo. Por lo que siguió bebiendo pero antes de poder terminar el último sorbo de su taza el temblor que salió desde las entrañas de aquel mundo la sacudió de tal modo que terminó volcándolo sobre la mesa.

Draco y ella se miraron en silencio, resignados y cansados de aquello.

La realidad de la que partían no era precisamente mala a pesar de todo y estaban seguros que extrañarían sinceramente a Víctor. Por primera vez, no sintieron deseos de salir de allí y entrar a lo desconocido.

* * *

 _¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Como comprobaron, Hermione y Draco tiene muchas asperezas que limar. A pesar de estar de acuerdo en que están juntos en esta complicada situación, no son amigos y no confían completamente el uno en el otro._

 ** _Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:_ _(a petición de Uchiha Nai, un capítulo de piratas)_**

—¿Hermione?—insistió.

—Lo siento—dijo con prisa—Sí, la vista es magnífica. El mar siempre me pareció infinito, casi eterno.

—Para nosotras, lo es—dijo ella, sonriéndole y mostrando así un par de dientes de oro puro que centellaron cuando un rayo de sol los tocó—Pronto nuestra venganza habrá tenido lugar y podremos volver a vivir en paz.


	8. El ojo de la Luna (I)

_Ni Draco ni Hermione son de mi propiedad._

* * *

 ** _Isis Snape:_** _Algo de lo que has mencionado ya lo he planeado hace mucho tiempo, antes de publicar el primer capítulo. Cuando lo leas, te darás cuenta._

* * *

 ** _Uchiha Nai_** , este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a tí, que querías una historia de piratas.

 _ **El ojo de la Luna-primera parte**_

 _"¿Qué es mi barco? Mi tesoro._  
 _¿Qué es mi Dios? La libertad._  
 _¿Mi ley? ¡La fuerza y el viento!_  
 _¿Mi única patria? ¡La mar!"_

 ** _José Espronceda—La canción del Pirata_**

Hermione sintió de inmediato el aroma a sal que sólo podía desprender el mar o el océano y se dio cuenta que su nariz no estaba equivocada cuando pudo mirar a su alrededor. Un colchón de agua calma y azulada se extendía delante, más allá incluso de lo que sus ojos eran capaces de ver, permitiendo que el inmenso barco en el que estaba se deslizara con suma suavidad a través de manto cristalino. Una profunda calma colmó su pecho y se sintió no sólo segura sino también libre de preocupaciones. Era como si no anhelara nada más. Como si aquella nave fuera su hogar.

Llenó profundamente sus pulmones de aire y sonrió levemente. Si era eso lo que le esperaba de ahora en más en aquella realidad no podría ni desearía quejarse.

—¿Disfrutando la vista?

Giró el rostro suavemente y contempló a la mujer que se había acercado y le había hablado. Tenía el cabello negro azabache recogido en una trenza y su tez oscura brillaba con naturalidad bajo el cielo iluminado por el sol del atardecer. No recordaba haberla visto nunca antes pero un enorme sentimiento de familiaridad la llenó. Sin embargo, la paz que sintió segundos atrás comenzó a desvanecerse cuando se dio cuenta que sobre su cabeza había un enorme sobrero marrón, que usaba una camisa blanca de mangas abultadas y un pantalón gris que terminaba pocos centímetros bajo sus rodillas, donde comenzaban unas largas botas. Tragando saliva, bajó los ojos hacia su propio cuerpo y se sintió empalidecer. Las únicas diferencia que había entre esa dama y ella era que sus risos los llevaba al viento y que encima de la camisa blanca tenía un chaleco liliáceo que se sujetaba alrededor de su cintura gracias a una larga tira de cintas trenzadas que hacían de cinturón. Sus dedos, al igual que los de la mujer, estaban llenos de anillos de oro y plata; sus muñecas lucían brazaletes de todos los tamaños y de sus orejas pendían aretes con forma de aro.

—¿Hermione?

No supo que decir. Sólo posó sus ojos en el barco que tenía delante de ella, sintiendo cierto temor e incertidumbre. Era un enorme barco a velas, como los antiguos que sólo se veían en películas de corsarios y piratas. Quizás fuera de algún tipo en especial pero ella desconocía el término correcto. La cubierta estaba llena de gente, la mayoría hombres jóvenes y fuertes, aunque notablemente castigados por el mar, que iban y venían cumpliendo diferentes tareas.

Ella y la mujer que había aparecido a su lado estaban de pie en el castillo de popa como si fueran dos vigilantes audaces que debían procurar que todo estuviera en orden.

—¿Hermione?—insistió.

—Lo siento—dijo con prisa—Sí, la vista es magnífica. El mar siempre me pareció infinito, casi eterno.

—Para nosotras, lo es—dijo ella, sonriéndole y mostrando así un par de dientes de oro puro que centellaron cuando un rayo de sol los tocó—Pronto nuestra venganza habrá tenido lugar y podremos volver a vivir en paz.

¿Venganza? Aquella palabra sumada al lugar en el que se encontraban no auguraba nada bueno.

—La… venganza no es siempre la solución—dijo titubeante, temiendo que sus palabras no fuera bien recibidas y causaran algún tipo de daño.

Pero sólo ocasionaron risa en la mujer. Una risa casi contagiosa.

—¡No quieras volver a empezar!—exclamo con diversión—Creí que después de la muerte de tu hijo estarías más que dispuesta a acabar con ese bastardo… Tú misma lo dijiste. Aunque sé que eres de corazón blando y que caes en la tentación de perdonar.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un latigazo de dolor para Hermione, quien, de repente, tuvo en su mente una imagen de un pequeño de apenas tres años que sonreía y corría hacia ella con los brazos extendidos.

Jadeó sonoramente y retrocedió uno paso inconscientemente. ¡Esa era la primera vez que tenía un recuerdo falso en una realidad alternativa! ¿Cómo era posible? ¿A caso la magia aumentaba su poder con cada realidad a la que viajaban para darle más realismo? Si era así, eso significaría que una de las siguientes runas que faltaban encontrar era la de energía aumentativa.

—Ahora estás preocupándome—dijo la mujer, tomándola del brazo con cuidado—¿Qué demonios te sucede?

A pesar del uso de aquel mal vocabulario se dio cuenta que la pregunta fue hecha con interés y sin mala intención.

—Yo… creo que sólo estoy algo mareada—murmuró.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Me dijiste que no sucedió nada con aquel marinero.

—¡No!—exclamó al entender la insinuación mientras se llevaba las manos al vientre y rogaba no tener que pasar por eso de nuevo—No estoy embarazada.

—¿Me lo juras? Porque lo último que necesitamos en esta situación es tener una mujer preñada viajando a la _Isla Blanca._

—Lo juro—dijo a pesar de que no podía estar cien por ciento segura de que "nada" había sucedido con el supuesto marinero que mencionaba.

—Bien. ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un poco?—sugirió—Dentro de una semana estaremos entrando en los terrenos de Malfoy.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron enormemente al oír aquel nombre.

—No luzcas tan sorprendida—le dijo la mujer—Sabías muy bien que pronto llegaríamos a la isla que él dirige. ¿A caso ya te has arrepentido?

Hermione negó con la cabeza de prisa, sin saber qué más hacer. ¿Era de Malfoy de quién debían vengarse?

—Bien y espero que sepas mantener la cabeza fría. No me importa el pasado que hayan compartido, ahora él es un hombre muy diferente a nosotras. No debemos olvidar que el único motivo por el que nos aliamos con él es para aprovecharnos de sus conocimientos…

Aliviada, asintió formalmente. Malfoy sería su aliado, no su enemigo, eso era algo bueno de saber.

—¡Johnson!—gritó de pronto la mujer.

Un hombre robusto y de baja estatura apareció inmediatamente por las escaleras. Lo que más llamaba la atención de su figura no era precisamente su calva brillante o sus cejas intensamente pobladas que parecían hacer de viseras, sino la enorme cicatriz que surcaba justo a la mitad de su rostro: una larga línea vertical que comenzaba en su frente, atravesaba su nariz y terminaba en su mentón, dividiendo su rostro en dos mitades idénticas.

—¿Sí, mi capitana?

—Acompañe a Miss Granger a su camarote—le ordenó con firmeza.

—Sí, mi capitana.

El hombre contempló a Hermione y le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera. A ella no le quedó más opción que hacerlo, pensado que quizás allí podría encontrar algo que la ayudara a indagar aún más sobre esa realidad en la que se encontraba. Bajaron la escalera hacia la cubierta y luego giraron hasta dar con una puerta de madera. El hombre, en completo silencio, le abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar. Inmediatamente después, cerró suavemente.

Hermione permitió que sus ojos se deslizaran por el interior. Lo que más llamaba la atención era que había apenas un leve espacio para caminar porque el suelo estaba atiborrado de diferentes cofres y artefactos, muchos irreconocibles para ella. Las paredes también estaban cubiertas con adornos que iban desde grandes joyas que parecían ser valiosísimas, espejos de muchos tamaños y pescados disecados que jamás en su vida supo que existían. Además, al fondo, había una inmensa cama y, casi cerca de la puerta un enorme escritorio de madera pesada que estaba cubierto de mapas y pergaminos. Solo se veían dos sillas. Por las pocas ventanas que tenía entraba algo de luz del día pero lo que más iluminaba el ambiente eran las velas encendidas que se consumían lentamente encima de extravagantes candelabros tallados de oro y plata.

No entendía cómo en un sitio podía haber tantas cosas y aún así no parecer desordenado.

Movida por la curiosidad, comenzó a vagar por la habitación y a husmear dentro de los cofres. Algunos tenían papeles en lenguas que desconocía, otros libros de navegación, algunos no tenían nada más que diferentes clases de ropa. Sin embargo, casi gritó de la sorpresa al toparse con cuatro arcas cuidadosamente alineadas contra la pared derecha que tenían una enorme cantidad de monedas de oro, anillos, collares, diademas y valiosas piedras preciosas que brillaban llamativamente, como pidiendo ser sacadas de aquel oscuro lugar. Había tanto dinero allí que el dueño podría tomarse unas vacaciones de por vida.

Se arrodilló delante de un cofre y tomó una curiosa moneda de oro. Pesaba como no imaginó y tenía, en ambos lados, un rostro humano de ojos enormes que extendía su lengua hacia fuera. Cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, soltó la moneda y cerró el cofre de inmediato, temiendo que creyeran que tenía intenciones de robarlo. Cuando giró a comprobar quién era, vio a la mujer de antes, llevando dos copas de metal plateado y una botella de vidrio verdoso.

—Ven a tomar algo—le ordenó.

—¿Qué es?—cuestionó mientras se le acercaba.

Ella dejó las copas encima del mapa que se extendía en el escritorio para luego abrir la botella con experiencia.

—Vino. ¿Piensas a caso que quiero envenenarte?—le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras servía—Lo que necesitas, para aclarar todas tus dudas, es alcohol.

—Para nublarme el juicio, más bien—replicó.

—Es casi lo mismo—aseguró ella mientras le tendía una copa a Hermione, quien la aceptó a regañadientes.

La mujer bebió de un solo trago su contenido antes de volver a servirse. Esta vez, tomó asiento frente al escritorio y comenzó a mirar el mapa mientras sostenía la copa en su mano ensortijada.

—Mira esto—le dijo a Hermione mientras dejaba la copa y tomaba el compás para medir la distancia entre el punto en el que se encontraban y el de su destino—Sólo unos pocos días más y tendremos la oportunidad de conocer los secretos mejor guardados de Malfoy—sus ojos brillaban de emoción—¡Finalmente tendremos la oportunidad de conseguirlo, Hermione! Podremos saber la ubicación exacta de la _Isla Blanca_ y hallar lo que durante todo este año estuvimos buscando… ¡El ojo de la Luna!

Aquel nombre no le resultaba familiar. En el mundo mágico o muggle no existía tal cosa, al menos, que ella supiera.

—¿Crees que funcionará?—preguntó en un intento de conseguir más información de la mujer.

—¡Claro que sí!—exclamó casi indignada por la pregunta—El Ojo de la Luna es nuestra única oportunidad de matar a ese bastardo. ¡Él se cree tan intocable! ¡Malnacido! La Bruja puede haberle concebido el don de la inmortalidad pero eso no significa que nada puede acabar con él… ¡Tú misma me lo dijiste! Leíste todos esos libros—señaló uno de los cofres que estaba cerca de la cama—y me aseguraste que el Ojo volvería su alma mortal.

—Sí, lo hice—improvisó, contemplando de soslayo el cofre, dispuesta a sentarse a leer en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad pero luego se dio cuenta de algo importante: había mencionado una bruja. ¿Y si esa bruja era la oportunidad perfecta que tenían para averiguar cómo salir de esas realidades?—¿Por qué no vamos con la bruja?

—¿Ir con la bruja? ¡¿Estás demente?!—inquirió alarmada—¡Es una maldita bruja! No es que quiera defender al asesino pero ya has comprobado lo que le hizo a _Mifán_. Él, un corsario del rey, un hombre inteligente y con aires de grandeza, se volvió el ser despiadado que todos temen… ¡Incluso el propio rey! Él es la bestia que domina los mares, el pirata que atemoriza a los piratas. Inmortal, consumidor de almas, asesino de inocentes… La Bruja lo transformó, Hermione, no podemos fiarnos de ella por nada en el mundo.

—Quizás su propia alma era oscura antes de ser inmortal—sugirió.

—Quizás—dijo su compañera—¿Pero estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu propia alma por averiguarlo?

Hermione no supo qué responder.

…

 _Draco gritó aterrado, sintiendo la desesperación y el miedo llenar su alma y su corazón. Sus ojos grises y brillantes reflejaban lo que tenía a su alrededor: destrucción. El fuego ardía, consumiendo la madera y el mar se tragaba todo, incluso vidas humanas. Quería dejarse caer, detener sus movimientos y que el agua azulada llenara sus pulmones pero sabía que tenía motivos por los cuales seguir siendo fuerte. Así que nadó hacia la orilla y cuando su cuerpo tocó la arena, jadeó y gritó y lloró de rabia y de dolor, de una angustia tan profunda que parecía romperlo de adentro hacia afuera. Su hijo. Su pequeño. No había tenido la oportunidad de abrazarlo tanto como él hubiera querido, de decirle que lo amaba con total profundidad._

 _Aún tirado en la arena de aquella isla, alzó la mirada y vio a su esposa. Hermione gritaba tanto que le debían de doler los pulmones mientras que dos de sus hombres, los únicos que habían sobrevivido a la tragedia, trataban de sostenerla para que no volviera a ingresar a las aguas profundas._

 _La comprendía. En ese momento ambos pensaban lo mismo: marcharse al fondo del mar junto con su niño._

Draco se sentó de repente en la cama, con los ojos abiertos, sintiendo el corazón acelerado y lleno de un dolor que no creía suyo. Un vacío tan profundo que no podía darle otro nombre más que el de ausencia. Algo le faltaba, algo que se suponía debía de estar a su lado.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás nuevamente sobre la cama mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza e intentaba apartar las imágenes del sueño (¿o eran recuerdos?) que había tenido. Ya llevaba cinco días en aquel lugar, sin saber dónde se encontraba Granger, viviendo una vida de lujos frívolos y sirvientes lameculos que en otro momento estaría encantado de tener. Sin embargo, en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era poder dormir con tranquilidad al menos una noche.

Tomó aire profundamente y maldijo por milésima vez a Babbling. Intentó recordarse que él no tenía ningún hijo, que no era padre, que aquella realidad no era su mundo pero, aún así, los sentimientos no dejaban de llegarles como maldiciones. ¿Por qué? En las otras realidades nunca le había sucedido eso. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

Frustrado al ser incapaz de dar con una respuesta se puso de pie y se dispuso a iniciar su día. No le había costado demasiado darse cuenta que su función en aquel sitio era muy sencilla: era un comerciante… muggle, para su disgusto. Pero al menos era un comerciante rico que tenía una suntuosa isla, una casa lujosa, sirvientes fieles y una flota de barcos que viajaban de un lado al otro con capitanes confiables que sabían hacer tratos justos.

Si los sueños eran un reflejo de lo que alguna vez había sucedido, podía adivinar que había tenido un hijo, quien había fallecido en un naufragio y que su esposa, Hermione, él y otros dos hombres fueron los únicos sobrevivientes. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía idea alguna de dónde se encontraba Granger. En esos cinco días no había sabido nada de ella y comenzaba a preocuparse. Se suponía que él debía de protegerla…

Apenas desayunando, subió directamente a su despacho que a la vez hacía de biblioteca privada.

Algo que, además, había descubierto era que poseía una inmensa cantidad de libros extraños y valiosos, algunos con ciertos conocimientos mágicos. Nada más enterarse de eso, se puso de lleno a leerlos con la esperanza de poder encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarlo a él y a Hermione a regresar al castillo, a la realidad correcta y dejar de saltar de un lado al otro, sufriendo nada más que penurias. No podía decir que leer era lo suyo pero no había nadie más que lo pudiera hacer por él… ¿Dónde estaba Granger cuando se la necesitaba?

…

Hermione estaba sentada en una silla frente al escritorio, con un par de velas encendidas y los ojos pegados a un libro. Tenía el cabello recogido de manera simple por lo que los mechones largos caían sobre su espalda y sus hombros. Nuevamente estaba vestida con un pantalón, botas y camisa, prendas mucho más cómodas que los vestidos que había visto guardados en el cofre.

De pronto, su lectura se vio interrumpida cuando alguien dejó caer un plato con una presa de pollo encima del libro.

—Come—ordenó Anna.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de disgusto. Anna, acostumbrada a eso, rodó los ojos.

—Iré a corroborar que los hombres sigan con el curso que les he dado—le dijo—Cuando vuelva, quiero ver que hayas soltado ese libro y hayas comido al menos la mitad. Si no es así, te lanzaré a los tiburones.

—No te atreverías—le dijo Hermione con firmeza—Me quieres demasiado, tú misma lo dijiste.

—Pero no puedes confiar en la palabra un pirata, tú misma lo dijiste—replicó Anna sonriéndole antes de desaparecer.

Pirata.

Todavía no podía creerlo.

Cinco días en aquel barco habían sido suficientes para que descubriera un montón de cosas que quizás no hubiera sido necesario saber… Bueno, quizás sí lo era. Siempre era bueno recopilar toda la información necesaria de cada realidad para interpretar bien su papel pero, ¿qué se suponía que debía de hacer cuando se enteraba de que una misma era parte de ese grupo? ¡Ella misma era una pirata! Aunque según Anna, la capitana de aquel barco llamado _Argo,_ sólo de nombre porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar en un asalto, nunca había robado, asesinado y sentido el gusto por el oro arrebatado de manos ajenas. Hermione siempre le decía, descaradamente, que rogaba que eso nunca sucediera.

Sin embargo, Anna replicaba con inteligencia: " _Pero has probado lo que es la libertad. Has sentido el sol quemando tu piel y el aire de mar rozando tu pelo. Y tras eso, no hay vuelta atrás. Nunca querrás volver a pisar tierra"_

Por las noches, cuando ambas dormías compartiendo la inmensa cama, Hermione se ponía a pensar que quizás tuviera razón. No comparado con la vida que ella tenía en el mundo real pero sí con la vida que había tenido en muchas de las realidades que había visitado. Siempre había sido una sirvienta, una mujer de mala reputación, una dama condenada a vivir con los estereotipos de una sociedad machista. En cambio, allí podía ir y venir en el barco a su antojo, podía dar órdenes a los hombres si era necesario, leer cuanto se le antojase o simplemente contemplar el sol cayendo en el horizonte sobre el mar.

Más allá de esos pensamientos, era consciente que era imprescindible dar con Malfoy. En un par de días llegarían a su isla y averiguarían el curso que debían seguir para ir hacia la _Isla Blanca_ y poder conseguir el _Ojo de la Luna._ Al menos, ese era el plan de Anna, quien daría hasta el último aliento de vida que poseía para ver muerto a _Mifán_. Ella la entendía, mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Según lo que había logrado deducir de las conversaciones con la mujer, _Mifán_ la había secuestrado teniendo apenas diez años, asesinando a su familia en el acto cuando quisieron impedir que se la llevaran, para luego tomarla como sirvienta personal. Cada vez que Anna recordaba aquel tiempo se estremecía de horror, haciendo que Hermione se preguntase si lo que _Mifán_ había hecho con ella de niña era sólo usarla de criada o si la había usado para cosas más terribles y atroces. Por lo que había oído de él, no le sorprendería saber que había sido así. Cuando Anna cumplió los quince años logró escapar de la fortaleza de aquel monstruo inmortal, robando una de sus preciosas naves para luego cambiarle el nombre por _Argo_ y adoptarla como suya. Se ganó un nombre y una reputación y pronto la piratería fue lo suyo.

—¿A caso no me temes lo suficiente?

Hermione miró a Anna, quien había reaparecido y la contemplaba con disgusto.

—¿Sinceramente?—inquirió—No.

—Pues, deberías—le advirtió mientras caminaba y le arrebataba el libro de las manos.

—¡Oye!

—Mira, si tu plan es morir de hambre con tal de no ver a tu esposo…

Hermione bufó, incapaz de creer que en aquella realidad ella y Malfoy tuvieran ese tipo de relación.

—Por él no haría una cosa tan estúpida como morirme—le aseguró antes de comenzar a comer.

Anna rió suavemente, tomando asiento a su lado y sirviendo dos copas de vino. Hermione tomó una y bebió unos sorbos, no porque ya le hubiese todo el gusto a aquella bebida algo dulzona sino porque no había ni una gota de agua dulce en el barco que pudiera tomar para calmar la sed.

—Todavía recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos—le dijo colocando los pies encima del escritorio—Te vi toda llorosa en el puerto de la isla de tu esposito, dispuesta a pagar cuanto fuera necesario para que te sacaran de allí. Había ido allí con intención de hacerme pasar por una inocente moza que moría de hambre para así poder robar unos cuantos cajones de esos dátiles tan deliciosos que él comerciaba… —rió ruidosamente—¡Pensar que ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme! Tú solita lograste darte cuenta quién era y me diste todas las cajas que tenían con tal de que te sacara de allí…

—Soy inteligente—dijo Hermione.

—Más bien, habías oído de mí—corrigió y sonrió con petulancia—¡Soy Lady Anna! ¡La reina de los mares! ¡La temida mujer pirata que no tiene piedad con nadie!

—Te olvidas de mencionar algo…—dijo recordando un par de noches atrás cuando todos los hombres y ellas dos se reunieron en una pequeña fiesta en cubierta y, junto con música y risas y demasiadas bebidas, comenzaron a relatar lo que se decía de ellos—¡Devoradora de corazones!

—¡Bah! El bastardo de Gins fue el que comenzó ese rumor cuando me negué a quedarme sentadita en su casa, pariendo a sus hijos mientras él se iba al mar a trabajar para el rey. ¡Mierda de hombre! Me dijo que le rompí el corazón, ¿Puedes creer cosa tan absurda?

No tenía idea de quién era ese Gins pero había descubierto que sólo unas pocas palabras bastaban para hacer hablar a Anna hasta por los codos.

—Quizás realmente te amaba.

—Ni yo lo amaba ni él me amaba a mí. Para ser corsario, no le importaba mucho relacionarse con piratas. Creo que lo que más le gustaba eran mis cofres de oro… ¡Eso sí que amaba! Tener oro suficiente para gastarlo en bebidas y lo que él llamaba… "sirenas"…

—¿Sirenas?

—Putas.

—¡Vaya!

—No te muestres tan sorprendida, Hermione, conociste al maldito.

—No lo recuerdo.

—No te pierdes de nada al olvidarlo—le aseguró bebiendo el vino directamente de la botella—De hecho, es lo mejor que podrías hacer y lo que yo haré después de otras dos como estas—dijo agitando la botella que ya casi estaba vacía.

—Deberías de beber menos—le aconsejó Hermione.

Anna disfrutaba siempre del vino, especialmente aquel que tomaba con regularidad, lo que la hacía preguntarse si había algún momento del día en que se encontraba completamente sobria. En ese tiempo que había pasado con ella, habían sido muchas las ocasiones en las que la había visto tan ebria que apenas podía ponerse de pie, la había escuchado cantar sobre sirenas, barcos y la libertad hasta caer inconsciente. Aún no entendía cómo podía levantarse al día siguiente sin ningún rastro de resaca, aunque asumía que era la costumbre.

—Y tú deberías pasar algún buen tiempo de caridad con algún hombre—replicó ella.

—Eso no está en mis intereses…

Anna rió.

—Hermione—comenzó a decirle bajando los pies del escritorio—toda mujer tiene esos "intereses", sólo que a las mojigatas como tú les cuesta demostrarlo. Quizás ver a tu esposo te haga bien… Necesitas que él te de lo suyo…—dijo haciendo una seña vulgar.

—Realmente innecesario—comentó ruborizada.

Debería de estar acostumbrada al lenguaje vulgar y a los malos comportamientos que tenía Anna pero no lo estaba. Además, la idea de Malfoy "dándole lo suyo" era de por más absurda.

—¡Vamos! Durante este par de años tú me enseñaste a leer, a escribir e incluso a hablar francés y esos ridículos "buenos" modales mientras planeábamos nuestra venganza. Yo he intentado enseñarte a divertirte pero pareces una cárcel de rejas irrompibles… ¿Por qué no te relajas, mujer?

—Se relajarme—le aseguró—cuando el tiempo lo amerita. Ahora, nuestra única preocupación es llegar a la isla.

Anna asintió, dándole la razón sin demasiados ánimos. Se puso de pie, bebió el último sorbo de la botella y la dejó caer descuidadamente sobre el escritorio. Estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y gimió con pereza.

—Me voy a dormir—dijo y se tiró en la cama sin preocuparse por cambiarse de ropa o quitarse las botas—Deberías de venir a dormir tú también… Recuerda que mientras mis hombres piensen que eres mi amante y que todas las noches duermes en mi cama, ninguno se atreverá a ponerte un dedo encima.

—¡Por Merlín!—exclamó por lo bajo cuando sintió que Anna comenzaba a roncar suavemente.

No era precisamente una mala realidad pero tampoco deseaba quedarse allí por demasiado tiempo. Sólo quería seguir con su rol hasta que la magia la enviara a algún otro sitio. ¡¿Sería demasiado pedir ir a alguna donde no tuviera que estar mirando sobre su espalda ni oyendo insultos?!

—Maldita sea…

Hermione rió suavemente al oír a Anna. No había conocido nunca antes a ninguna persona que murmurase maldiciones mientras dormía. La contempló, notando que estaba tendida de lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada pero con su mano derecha siempre al lado de su arma. Era un tanto tonto que en cinco días se pudiera sentir tan cercana a aquella mujer de boca sucia y de malos modales, que pasaba todo el día ebria y que gustaba de maldecir a sus ex amantes. Nunca antes la hubiera considerado siquiera una posible amiga. Sin embargo, había descubierto que a pesar de todo, no era tan mala. Era considerada y decidida e increíblemente valiente. La quería casi como a una hermana.

Volvió a posar la mirada en el escritorio, donde descansaba el mapa de su trayecto que jamás se juntaba. Faltaba muy poco para ver a Malfoy. Cuando lo viera tendría que contarle todo lo que había averiguado y luego debían tomar una decisión: seguir con sus roles y con lo que se esperaba de ellos o simplemente intentar sobrevivir mientras esperaban que la magia los llevase a otro lugar.

…

—Señor… Señor Malfoy.

Alguien lo estaba zarandeando suavemente. Draco abrió los ojos y contempló a Wilson, su ayudante de cámara, quien se inclinaba encima de él y lo contemplaba con cierto desespero.

—¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?—preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama e intentaba adivinar la hora a partir de la luminosidad del día—¡Demonios! ¡A penas está amaneciendo!

—Son las cinco, señor, pero es importante que usted se levante. Hay un barco que está pronto a llegar…

—¿Un barco?—inquirió aún con la mente algo adormecida por el sueño—¿Uno de los míos?

—Me temo que no, señor. Un barco pirata. El _Argo,_ ¿Comprende lo que eso significa? Su esposa está de regreso.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos.

—¡Mierda!

Ni siquiera supo porqué dijo aquel improperio, simplemente salió de su boca antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a buscar como un desesperado la ropa que usaría ese día. Luego, sin hacer caso a sus sirvientes que insistían que desayunase, se fue al muelle y miró en dirección al poniente donde se distinguía con claridad la silueta de un enorme barco, uno muy diferente a los suyos, que se acercaba velozmente. Esperó allí con impaciencia, acompañado de Wilson. Vio como el buque aminoraba un poco la marcha cuando llegó a la zona de los arrecifes, hasta que finalmente, luego de quince minutos de maniobra, lograba atracar.

Cuando los hombres del barco bajaron la tabla hacia el muelle, la primera en descender fue una mujer de tez oscura que le sonrió con picardía.

—Draco Malfoy—dijo su nombre sin dejar de deslizar sus ojos por todo su cuerpo—seguramente tú no me reconozcas porque me marché pronto la primera y única vez que estuve aquí, hace ya casi dos años, llevándome dos cosas tuyas: dátiles y a tu tierna esposa.

—¿Dónde está Hermione?—preguntó firmemente, no confiando ni un poco en esa mujer—¿Qué has hecho con ella?

—¿Hacer?—sonrió aún más ampliamente—Muchos de mi tripulación podrían darte algunas ideas.

Dicha tripulación esperaba en cubierta, inclinados hacia el muelle, oyendo la conversación. Al escuchar estas palabras, rieron divertidos, causando sólo molestia en el rubio.

—Anna, por favor—la reprendió una voz sumamente familiar.

Draco volvió a contemplar la rampa y vio a una Hermione Granger casi irreconocible. Su piel se había tostado mucho, adoptando un tono acaramelado brilloso. Su cabello, parecía más incontrolable que nunca pero, contrariamente a lo que muchos pensarían, no le quedaba mal; por el contrario, la hacían ver más salvaje y natural. Y sus ojos, esos inmensos ojos castaños, estaban profundamente delineados con algún tipo de maquillaje de color negro.

—¿Granger?—inquirió incrédulo, incapaz de sacarle la vista de encima.

Anna no tardó en entender su mirada. Se acercó a Hermione y la rodeó con su brazo de manera posesiva.

—Tú siempre la tuviste tan pura y resguardada en tu castillo que nunca pudo sacar toda la belleza interior que tenía… hasta que vine yo —dijo sugerente.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Entendía que quisiese hacer todo ese teatro con los hombres de la tripulación pero con Malfoy no había otro fin más que hacerlo enfadar. Se apartó de su lado con cuidado para no ofenderla.

—Déjame hablar con él a solas—le pidió.

Anna enseguida cambió su expresión a seriedad.

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacer eso?—le preguntó en voz baja—No te enfrentarás a la bestia inmortal sola y no tienes que hacerlo con tu pasado. ¿Estamos juntas o no?

—Lo estamos—le aseguró—pero esto es algo que quiero hacer por mi cuenta.

Anna la contempló a los ojos fijamente, como queriendo adivinar si le mentía o no. Finalmente, viendo sinceridad en su petición, asintió.

—Bien, pero más te vale que le digas a tu maridito que nos busque un sitio donde descansar porque ahora que finalmente llegamos a un puerto, no pensamos marcharnos sino hasta haber bebido, comido y dormido como se debe.

Hermione asintió y luego miró a Malfoy, expectante. Anna había hablado tan fuerte que todos habían podido oírla. Draco, resignado, hizo una seña a Wilson, quien, con claro desagrado, invitó a Anna y al resto de la tripulación a acompañarlo. No fueron silenciosos y pronto invadieron la imponente construcción en la que vivía el rubio.

Hermione y él, por su parte, se encaminaron hacia el despacho. Nada más llegar, ella quedó anonadada viendo la gran colección de libros que tenía.

—¡Concéntrate, Granger!—le pidió con cierta molestia—¿Dónde rayos has estado todo este tiempo?

—Con Anna—le respondió distraídamente, sin quitar la vista de los gruesos tomos.

—¡Claro! ¡Ella dejó bien en claro lo que estuvo haciendo contigo!—gruñó con molestia.

Hermione se volteó a verlo al escuchar aquello.

—No fue así—le aseguró con rotundidad—Eso es sólo una fachada para que los hombres no se atrevan a propasarse conmigo. El miedo de lo que les puede hacer su capitana es mucho más fuerte que sus necesidades básicas.

Draco bufó, dejándose caer en una silla.

—¿En dónde nos hemos metido esta vez, Granger?

—¿No es obvio? Estamos en épocas de corsarios y piratas. Podría asumir que en algún momento del siglo XVII, cuando el rey…

—Ahórrame la clase de historia—la cortó—Esta vez no aparecimos juntos en el mismo lugar.

—Pero nuestros caminos se unen. Según me he enterado, somos esposos y, por alguna razón, me alejé de ti y escapé en el barco de Anne hace dos años.

Draco se movió incómodo en la silla.

—Yo sé porqué te fuiste… Me culpas por la muerte de nuestro hijo—dijo con voz mortalmente seria, sin mirarla.

La mención del niño que no habían conocido pero cuya ausencia sentían ambos, sólo les causó un dolor abrumador.

—¡Por Merlín!—exclamó Hermione llevándose la mano al corazón—Lo recuerdo, Malfoy. Tengo en mi mente una imagen de él corriendo hacia mí, puedo ver su rostro y lo feliz que era—su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron repentinamente de lágrimas—¿Por qué esto sucede ahora?

—Realidad alternativa, sentimientos reales, ¿recuerdas?—le preguntó con brusquedad, apartando la mirada para que no viera que sus propios ojos estaban demasiado brillantes—¡Maldita bruja de mierda!

Ella no se molestó en reprenderlo por insultar a su profesora. En ese momento, cuando sentía un dolor tan real, no podía más que entenderlo.

—¿También lo recuerdas?

—No.

—¡Oh! Entonces, sólo soy yo…—comenzó a decir pero Draco la interrumpió.

—¡No sólo eres tú, Granger! Yo no puedo recordarlo pero he estado… teniendo unos malditos sueños… un naufragio, hay fuego y yo sólo sé que es mi culpa, que mi hijo murió y que yo también quiero morirme…

Hermione no lo pensó mucho. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Al principio Draco no movió ningún músculo ni para rechazarla ni para devolverle el gesto. Pero cuando sintió que una lágrima de ella caía sobre él, mojándolo, sus brazos envolvieron su cuerpo de manera inmediata, protectora, y fue en ese instante en que algo se quebró dentro de él. Antes de que pudiera ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, ambos lloraban en silencio, sin poder desprenderse el uno del otro. Draco intentó decirse que sólo se quedaba allí para consolarla a ella, porque debía protegerla, porque era su deber… pero si debía de ser brutalmente honesto, debía admitir que no toleraba simplemente estar solo con aquel dolor tan ajeno y tan propio al mismo tiempo. ¡Por Merlín!, se sentía tan roto.

Estaba tan abrumado, que dejó de importarle estar llorando abiertamente.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Hermione se apartó de él suavemente, sin darse cuenta que estaba sentada en su regazo. Draco no quería mirarla, sintiéndose absurdamente ridículo e indefenso, pero después de unos instantes la contempló. Ella tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y sus mejillas estaban llenas de rastros de lágrimas.

—No creo que hayas sido tú el culpable de la muerte de nuestro hijo—le dijo ella con voz ronca a causa de llanto anterior.

Por alguna razón que iba más allá de sus conocimientos, eso lo hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Hermione le sonrió suavemente cuando notó que el tormento parecía haber desaparecido de su mirada. Alzó una mano, mientras la otra la dejaba apoyada en su pecho, y toco su rostro. Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por el rostro del joven, apartándole las lágrimas. Draco giró la cara para poder dejar un beso pequeño en medio de la palma de la chica. A Hermione se le aceleró el corazón e inconscientemente, se inclinó nuevamente hacia el rostro del rubio, buscando sus labios, pero antes de cometer lo que luego pensaría que hubiera sido una de las peores locuras de su vida, el temblor ya tan conocido nació desde el interior del planeta para consumirlos y trasladarlos a una nueva realidad.

* * *

 _Sé que esto puede parecer un final poco común pero les aseguro que no es el final. Esta aventura tendrá una segunda parte, una continuación que vendrá mucho más adelante con una explicación más profunda a todos los interrogantes que puedan tener y se notará mucho mejor lo que es una aventura de piratas._

 ** _Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:_**

 _Narcissa Malfoy parecía igual de inmutable que la Mansión en la que vivía. Alta, rubia y con una belleza aparentemente imperturbable. Nada más verlo, hizo un asentimiento con su cabeza a modo de saludo._

 _—Potter._

 _—Señora Malfoy—dijo Harry a su vez._

 _—Adelante—dio un paso hacia atrás y le hizo una seña para que ingresase._


	9. Una promesa que cumplir

_Ni Draco ni Hermione son de mi propiedad._

* * *

 ** _Rosangela: Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras. El beso llegará a su debido tiempo._**

* * *

 ** _PROMESAS_**

 _"Pero tengo promesas que cumplir,_  
 _y andar mucho camino sin dormir,_  
 _y andar mucho camino sin dormir"_

 ** _Robert Frost_**

Harry contempló la imponente construcción que se alzaba delante de él con cierto recelo. Era antigua, grande y ciertamente intimidante. Desde la última vez que había estado allí no había cambiado mucho; aunque en aquella ocasión realmente no había tenido tiempo de observar demasiado a su alrededor como para asegurar que todo seguía igual. Sin embargo, en su mente era así. Dio un paso hacia el frente y toco la puerta antes de que se arrepintiera. Esperó unos momentos con impaciencia, casi deseando que nadie fuera a abrir para así poder marcharse de una buena vez pero el destino no parecía tener ánimos de complacerlo porque muy pronto apareció la mujer que lo había citado.

Narcissa Malfoy parecía igual de inmutable que la Mansión en la que vivía. Alta, rubia y con una belleza aparentemente imperturbable. Nada más verlo, hizo un asentimiento con su cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Potter.

—Señora Malfoy—dijo Harry a su vez.

—Adelante—dio un paso hacia atrás y le hizo una seña para que ingresase.

Harry así lo hizo, intentando que el nerviosismo que bullía en su interior se calmara. Tragó saliva mientras era conducido por la mujer hacia una sala no muy amplia con antiguos sillones y adornos valiosos. Lo curioso era que no había ningún cuadro colgado. No supo porqué, pero siempre pensó que un lugar tan antiguo como aquel estaría lleno de ellos, como prueba evidente de la pureza familiar.

—¿Te puedo ofrecer una taza de té?

Harry dudó unos segundos pero luego asintió, pensando que quizás pudiera sentirse ofendida si lo rechazaba.

—¡Clover!—llamó Narcissa.

Un elfo no tardó en aparecer e hizo una exagerada reverencia a su ama.

—¿Qué puede hacer Clover por usted, señora?

—Trae el té, Clover.

El elfo volvió a hacer una reverencia antes de desaparecer.

Harry miró con incomodidad a la mujer, incapaz de saber qué hacer a continuación. Aunque, no era su deber iniciar una conversación, ¿verdad? Después de todo, había sido ella la que le había mandado una carta con una elegante lechuza donde le decía que necesitaba reunirse con él y le pedía que viniera aquel día a aquella hora pero que no le dijese a nadie sobre aquello. Había pensado mucho antes de responder aceptando porque, había que admitirlo, aquello era sumamente extraño. Habían pasado tres meses desde el fin de la guerra y apenas una semana del juicio que había dejado libre a toda la familia Malfoy, sin que tuvieran que pagar por nada de lo que hicieron durante años.

Eso le había parecido increíblemente injusto, era verdad, pero no había dudado en ir a declarar a favor de aquella mujer diciendo que había engañado al mismísimo Voldemort, lo que había inclinado la balanza hacia ellos, dándole la oportunidad de ganar la guerra.

—Potter,—comenzó Narcisa con firmeza—creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—¿Disculpe?—inquirió el muchacho algo desconcertado por esas palabras—¿Qué… qué conversación?

Narcisa bajó unos segundos la mirada hacia sus manos, cómodamente apoyadas sobre su regazo, antes de volver a contemplar al joven chico que tenía delante de sí, el renombrado "salvador" del mundo mágico.

—Creo que sabes tan bien como yo que has hechos cosas por mi familia que van más allá de lo que podría haber hecho cualquier otra persona—dijo con tensión, como si aquellas palabras fueran casi dolorosas de decir—Salvaste a mi hijo durante la guerra e incluso atestiguaste en nuestro juicio.

Harry miró incómodo a Narcissa, sin saber qué decir. Afortunadamente, en ese momento, Clover apareció y dejó la bandeja con el té y galletas de chocolate sobre la mesita del centro. Narcisa despidió al elfo y ella misma sirvió dos tazas.

—¿Azúcar?—preguntó.

—Sólo una cucharada—murmuró sintiendo que aquello era tan surrealista.

Narcissa le tendió la taza y luego ella misma tomó la suya. La bebió delicadamente antes de dejarla en la mesa. Harry la imitó, asombrándose en cuanto el té tocó su lengua. ¡Nunca antes había probado algo tan delicioso!

—¿Qué clase de té es?—inquirió.

—Té blanco traído de China—dijo rápidamente, como si le aburriera tener que explicárselo—Potter, no he podido evitar sentir que te debemos algo y esa sensación no me gusta.

—¿Deberme…? No, no es así. Yo sólo hice lo que creí correcto…

—Potter—lo interrumpió—No quiero que te hagas el modesto.

—¡No me hago el modesto!—exclamó—Sólo digo la verdad. Señora Malfoy, todo lo que hice, lo hice porque creí que era lo correcto. Cuando su hijo quedó atrapado en medio de las llamas no podía dejarlo simplemente morir… ¿Qué clase de persona me haría? Y en el juicio sucedió lo mismo. Aunque…—Harry dudó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando—Aunque usted y yo no tengamos los mismos ideales en cuanto a pureza de sangre, lo que hizo por mí en ese momento fue algo que yo jamás podría pagarle. Fue algo bueno, algo que todos debían de saber.

Narcissa lo miró a los ojos, inexpresiva. Él no sabía si estaba disgustada con sus palabras, ofendida o complacida.

—Aún así, es mi deber pagarte por lo que has hecho.

—Pero…

—¡Lo haré, Potter!—dijo firmemente, impidiéndole replicar—Dime qué es lo que quieres.

—Pero yo no quiero nada. Tengo dinero y no necesito más.

—Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer por ti. Esta es una deuda que debemos pagar porque a los Malfoy no nos gusta deber nada a nadie.

Harry suspiró. Narcissa Malfoy parecía tan decidida a pagar su "deuda". Estaba seguro que aquello era más bien una cuestión de orgullo, algo absurdo y ridículo a su modo de ver, pero para ella parecía ser sumamente importante.

—Realmente, no lo sé—dijo—No estoy interesado en ningún tipo de riqueza.

—Pero no solo tenemos oro sino también poder y contactos…

Si, los Malfoy tenían todo eso y más pero Harry no deseaba nada de esas cosas absurdas. Quizás lo que les vendría bien algo que los hiciera tragarse su orgullo, algo que claramente les causara la suficiente incomodidad pero no demasiado como para evitar que cumplieran. Lo pensó unos momentos y luego se le ocurrió una idea. A su modo de ver, era brillante pero estaba seguro que Hermione no pensaría igual… Aunque, si no se lo decía… ¿Qué daño podía causar?

—Señora Malfoy—dijo bruscamente—¿Se encuentra su hijo aquí?

Narcisa lo contempló extrañada, mostrando por primera vez una verdadera reacción.

—Draco… él…Sí—asintió—¡Clover!—el elfo doméstico no tardó en aparecer, haciendo nuevamente una reverencia—Dile a mi hijo que requiero de su presencia… pero no le digas con quién estoy—añadió de prisa.

Cuando se topó con la mirada del muchacho, se sintió en la necesidad de aclarar.

—Sin importar que sienta que te debo algo, él no está de acuerdo con la idea, tampoco mi marido…

—Mire, con todo respeto, yo no le pedí absolutamente nada. Usted puede escucharme y luego decidir. No les obligaré a cumplir nada…

Esas palabras molestaron a Narcisa.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo harás! Pero por más que nadie piense esto de nosotros, te puedo asegurar que la familia Malfoy tiene honor y fidelidad a su palabra. Si me he comprometido a pagarte, lo haré, de algún modo u otro.

Orgullo, puro orgullo, pensó Harry intentando no rodar los ojos.

El presuntuoso rubio no tardó demasiado en hacer acto de presencia. Abrió la puerta e ingresó pero nada más ver a su némesis sentado junto a su madre, tomando el té, nada más y nada menos, se quedó de piedra, sin avanzar y sin saber si dar media vuelta o echarse a reír por lo ridículo de aquella situación. Cuando ella le había comentado su deseo de compensar a San Potter no había creído que realmente lo hiciera… pero allí estaba.

—Potter—saludó casi con frialdad antes de seguir avanzando y tomar lugar al lado de su madre.

—Malfoy.

Era un saludo que entre ellos se podría considerar cordial.

—Draco, Potter quiere hablar contigo—le informó su madre.

El rubio controló la confusión que sentía y miró al chico en silencio, esperando a que empezase a hablar.

—Tu madre me dijo que quiere pagarme de algún modo por… por lo que he hecho. Le aseguré que no es necesario pero ella insistió.

Draco asintió, sabiendo que cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza de su madre era imposible sacárselo.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Potter?

—¿Irás al colegio una vez que inicie?

El rubio lo miró con sospechas, incapaz de deducir a qué venía esa pregunta. Sin embargo, para su vergüenza, antes de que pudiera responder a esto, su madre se adelantó.

—Claro que irá. Es su deber y responsabilidad terminar sus estudios.

Harry notó que las mejillas de Draco se tornaban ligeramente rojas a causa de la actitud de su madre y no pudo evitar encontrarlo divertido. No importó en absoluto que luego se ganara una mirada fría de su parte. Uno no tenía muchas oportunidades de presenciar a Draco Malfoy avergonzado.

—Claro, claro—sonrió nuevamente antes de ponerse serio—Entonces, tengo una idea del modo en que podrían llegar a… pagarme.

—Te escuchamos—dijo Narcissa.

—Me gustaría que este año, al regresar al colegio, Draco protegiera a Hermione. Incluso de él mismo.

Los ojos de Narcissa se estrecharon mientras que el rubio sólo contempló con seriedad a Harry.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué significa eso de "incluso de él mismo"?—quiso saber la mujer.

—Creo que tanto usted como yo hemos sabido todo este tiempo que Hermione ha sido blanco de insultos y bromas crueles de parte de su hijo y de otros… miembros de su familia. Ella tuvo que soportar teniendo sólo doce años que él la llamara sangre sucia.

Los ojos de Narcissa se estrecharon, disgustaba por sus palabras.

—Hermione es la persona más inteligente que he conocido en mi vida—siguió diciendo Harry—Es fiel, valiente y sumamente protectora con las personas, seres o cosas que le importan. Podría ser hija de padre muggles pero no hay hechizo que ella no pueda hacer y, sin querer insultarlos, puedo asegurar que su magia es más pura que la de muchas familias…

Narcisa hizo un sonido de profundo desacuerdo.

—Pero aún así—añadió el joven—muchas personas no son conscientes de esto y la insultan, se burlan de ella por su placer por la lectura, por su aspecto un tanto desalineado, por ser hija de dentistas—le lanzó una obvia mirada al rubio—y, me duele decir, que no sólo los de Slytherin… Tengo la esperanza que este año las cosas cambien para bien de todos.

—Si las cosas cambiarán, no entiendo de qué quiere que la proteja Draco—comentó Narcissa.

—Si se lo dicen, ella podrá el grito en el cielo y negará todo, pero yo sé que realmente necesita alguien que cuide su espalda sin que se dé cuenta. Ahora, que no estaremos ni Ron ni yo en el colegio, no habrá nadie que la cuida de los nuevos peligros.

—¿Qué nuevos peligros?—preguntó Draco sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Has visto todos esos ridículos artículos del Profeta o de Corazón de Bruja? Somos… celebridades—dijo con hastío.

—¿De qué te quejas, Potter? Tú siempre has sido una "Celebridad"—se burló Malfoy—Tu cara ha estado más veces en el periódico que la del Primer Ministro.

—No es igual. Bueno, quizás sí pero ahora todo es peor. Ron lo aceptó abiertamente y yo ya sé lidiar con esos idiotas pero Hermione ni lo acepta ni sabe cómo esquivarlos. Es inteligente pero estoy seguro que si un chico se le acerca a pedirle que estudie con ella pero solo como pretexto para poder asegurar que salió con la famosa Hermione Granger, ella no se negará porque ni siquiera notará sus verdaderas intenciones sino hasta que es demasiado tarde…Así que, si me quieren pagar de algún modo, quiero que Draco—utilizó su nombre intencionalmente—prometa que la protegerá de todos, incluso de él…

Los dos Malfoy se quedaron en silencio por un largo instante, tan largo que Harry pensó que se negarían de lleno a aquello. No obstante, fue el rubio, sorprendiéndolo, quién aceptó.

—Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo—dijo con seriedad mientras se ponía de pie—y eso no significa que lo conseguiré.

—Eso es suficiente para mí—indicó Harry.

Draco giró, dispuesto a marcharse pero su madre lo detuvo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—le preguntó con tono represor—Eres un Malfoy y eso significa que cumplirás tu promesa.

—Acabo de prometerlo, madre—le recordó con disgusto.

—Sí, pero no puedes hacerlo si no conoces a… la señorita Granger.

Él le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad a su madre.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ahora, ven y siéntate—miró a Harry, quien rápidamente borró la sonrisa que tenía al ver como Malfoy era mangoneado por su madre—Potter, háblanos de Granger.

…

Esa misma noche, cuando Draco estaba tendido sobre su cama sin verdadera intención de dormir, repasó mentalmente todo lo que Potter le había dicho. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no era mucho lo nuevo que había averiguado puesto que varias cosas que le había informado, él ya las sabía. No quiso ponerse a pensar en cómo era eso posible porque tenía cierto temor a la respuesta que podía encontrar pero, aún así, no dejaba de ser sorprenderse.

Lo que más le perturbaba era, en realidad, el hecho de haber prometido protegerla. A pesar de que sabía que Potter le había salvado la vida aquella vez en la sala de Menesteres, nunca había pensado ni sentido la necesidad de pagarle o agradecerle de alguna forma. El saludo cortés que se dieron esa misma tarde podría repetirse cada vez que se encontrasen y eso ser suficiente. Sin embargo, lo que lo había motivado a aceptar era saber que fue aquel tonto el que había conseguido, con su declaración, que su madre no fuera a Azkaban por el resto de su vida. Potter no había tenido ninguna obligación de hacerlo; después de todo, toda la familia Malfoy gozaba una reputación, una mala reputación, cabía aclarar, que los condenaba. Pero tras unas cuantas palabras del famoso Harry Potter, todos parecieron olvidar que su padre y él eran Mortífagos y que muchas veces hicieron hasta lo imposible por acabar con la vida de alguien.

No iba a decir nunca que se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo pero tampoco iba a arrepentirse de sus acciones cuando habían sido las que habían conseguido que su madre viviera en los momentos más caóticos y crueles de la guerra. Si se hubiese negado a aceptar la Marca Tenebrosa y hubiese rechazado la mano tendida del Señor Oscuro, ella ahora estaría en alguna tumba… Ese era un pensamiento que le estremecía el alma.

Si su madre quería pagar a Potter de algún modo, él estaría dispuesto a hacerlo sin importar las consecuencias[1].

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

—¿Draco?—cuestionó—¿Qué sucede?

Cuando el rubio alzó sus ojos hacia él, éstos se abrieron como platos. ¡Lucius Malfoy estaba delante de él! Pero tampoco era el Lucius que él conocía. No, este era un hombre menos rígido, claramente preocupado y con el cabello corto.

Su pobre mente no pudo soportarlo y cayó inconsciente al suelo antes de que su padre pudiera atraparlo.

* * *

[1] Quizás esto es muy OCC, pero es el mejor modo que encontré de explicar porqué Draco haría una promesa de tal magnitud. Que Harry le salvara la vida no me parecía suficiente. Después pensé en su madre y en el afecto que le tiene a pesar de que en los libros no se lo muestra demasiado y en el amor que ella le entrega a su vez. ¿Qué persona, que ama a su madre, no estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa dentro de lo razonable por ella?


	10. Juego de niños

¿Tienen idea de lo complicado que es escribir un capítulo de esta pareja en el mundo de la Bella y la Bestia? No, no es ese el capítulo que leerán a continuación pero estoy escribiéndolo y... ¡Tengo tanto que contar, tantas explicaciones, tantos diálogos! Apenas voy por el primer capítulo y eso que he estado pensando en dividir la realidad en tres de ellos aunque si no les importa leer demasiado quizás los haga en dos... Aún no lo sé...

En fin, esa es la razón por la que no actualicé antes: no subo un capítulo hasta que haya terminado de escribir otro.

Este, que leerán a continuación es algo... inusual... ya lo verán.

Saludos, queridos, y gracias por leer.

* * *

 ** _Rosangela: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta y mis demás historias. Escribir, en realidad, no es difícil sólo es un arduo trabajo que se aprende a hacer... yo aún aprendo._**

 ** _...o0o..._**

 ** _Paulina: ¡La seguiré! No lo dudes._**

 ** _...o0o.._**

 ** _Uchiha Nai: Me alegra saber que te gustó la realidad que te dediqué. Después de todo, fue tu idea la de una historia de piratas. No tienes que disculparte, entiendo perfectamente que los lectores, al igual que los escritores, tienen vidas que no siempre son compatibles con la lectoescritura de fanfics, jajaja._**

* * *

 ** _JUEGO DE NIÑOS_**

 _"La infancia tiene sus propias maneras de ver, pensar y sentir. Nada hay más insensato que pretender sustituirlas por las nuestras"_

 ** _Jean Jacques Rousseau._**

Draco sintió que una mano suave acariciaba su rostro con lentitud, una mano cálida y que desprendía un bonito olorcito a jabón perfumado. Aspiró profundamente, abriendo los ojos con cuidado para ver a su madre inclinada sobre él, sonriéndole de manera afectuosa.

—Es hora de levantarse, dormilón—le dijo apartando su mano—Hoy es tu primer día en el jardín… ¿Estás emocionado?

Una emoción extraña lo embargó por unos segundos después de oír estas palabras. Sin embargo, inmediatamente después, llegó la confusión. ¿Jardín? ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Y desde cuando su madre le hablaba de ese modo? Se sentó en la cama, viendo como Narcissa recorría una habitación que le resultaba completamente extraña. Juntaba juguetes esparcidos por el suelo y la ropa que encontraba la doblaba con maestría. Abrió la puerta de un armario y, tras guardar esas prendas, sacó otras.

—¿Te gustaría llevar esto?—le mostró una remera azul que tenía un extraño logo en el centro que parecía formar una S—Puedes usar hoy tu camiseta de la suerte…

Draco no lograba responder. Sólo atinaba a contemplar el rostro tan familiar de esa mujer que era su madre pero que a la vez no se parecía a ella. Su actitud era tan diferente. Miró a su alrededor, notando que la habitación en la que estaba era muy infantil. La pared era verde, lo cual no le importaba, pero tenía muchos aviones de juguete colgando del techo oscuro, en el cuál había estrellas blancas dibujadas. Había cajas de juguetes, libros de cuentos, lápices de colores y hojas con dibujos pegados con pinches en un cuadrado en la pared. Anonadado, bajó sus ojos hacia su propia cama, notando que no sólo era individual sino que también tenía una colcha con figuras de planetas y estrellas. Cuando su mirada se topó con sus manos, gritó.

—¡AAAHHHHH!

Narcissa dejó caer la ropa que tenía en sus manos y, tras dos zancadas estuvo a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede, Draco?—posó su mano en su frente para tomarle la fiebre—¿Qué tienes, amor? ¿Te duele algo?

Draco no podía hacer más que tomar aire rápidamente con los pulmones, sintiéndose tan ridículamente pequeño e indefenso. Que su madre estuviera comportándose tan cariñosa como nunca antes en su vida, no ayudaba.

Se apartó de esa mujer, bajó de la cama y, sin pensar realmente a donde iba, salió corriendo de su habitación. No se tomó el tiempo para contemplar el pasillo, ni para darse cuenta que justo del cuarto del baño salía un hombre que, para su corta estatura, era increíblemente alto. Chocó inevitablemente contra él pero no logró moverlo. El hombre posó sus manos sobre sus hombros para detenerlo.

—¿Draco?—cuestionó—¿Qué sucede?

Cuando el rubio alzó sus ojos hacia él, éstos se abrieron como platos. ¡Lucius Malfoy estaba delante de él! Pero tampoco era el Lucius que él conocía. No, este era un hombre menos rígido, claramente preocupado y con el cabello corto.

Su pobre mente no pudo soportarlo y cayó inconsciente al suelo antes de que su padre pudiera atraparlo.

…

Draco abrió los ojos horas más tarde, después de pasar casi treinta minutos consciente, preguntándose si valía la pena o no hacerlo. La habitación estaba a casi a oscuras y eso le impidió ver que su madre estaba sentada en una silla mecedora ubicada en la esquina del cuarto, al lado de una ventana. Sólo un velador a su lado estaba encendido, dando una luz tenue. Creyéndose solo, se sentó en la cama y se miró a sí mismo. Manos pequeñitas, piernas cortas, una pancita algo abultada pero no demasiado y unos bracitos delgaditos. Uno de sus codos tenía un feo raspón que no dolía pero que picaba. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un pijama de dos piezas, también azul y con esa letra S de nuevo. No se preocupó demasiado en preguntarse qué rayos significaba porque algo muy grave sucedía en aquella realidad ¡Era un jodido niño! Algo interiormente le decía que tenía cinco años y, a pesar de que no sabía de dónde venía ese conocimiento, lo aceptó sin cuestionarse demasiado.

Aún incrédulo y disgustado por la forma en que lo trataba esa realidad, se sentó en la cama.

Había esperado cambios, obviamente, pero nunca tan magnánimos. ¡A Granger sólo le había tocado tener el cabello lacio o la piel más oscura! Pero él… ¡él era un crío! ¡Y sus padres eran dos cosas raras! Le había impactado, aunque no tanto, ver a su madre tan amorosa. Lo que más incrédulo lo tenía era Lucius. Eso sí había sido algo difícil de creer. ¡Y tenía el cabello corto! Si su padre se llegaba a enterar de eso se volvería loco. Cuando regresara al mundo real no se lo diría, no fuera a enfadarse tanto que terminara castigándolo por…

Detuvo ese pensamiento de inmediato. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Él era un joven adulto de diecinueve años, no un niño de cinco que temía ser castigado. Agitó su cabeza, frustrado con su propia mente.

Cuando levantó el rostro vio por mera casualidad a su madre dormida en la silla mecedora. Estaba con la cabeza hacia un lado y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, por donde salían suaves suspiros. La miró fijamente, sin poder dejarse de asombrar aún. Usaba ropa muggle, una blusa roja y unos pantalones de jean, y su cabello estaba recogido en un desordenado moño. Él nunca había tenido esta clase de pensamientos pero no pudo evitar pensar que su mami era la más bonita de todas. ¡Era la mejor mamá de todo el mundo!

—¿Qué rayos…?—preguntó molesto.

¿Primero temía ser castigado y luego le decía a su madre "mami"?

—¿Draco?—su madre había oído que alguien hablaba e inmediatamente había despertado. Al ver a su hijo menor sentado en la cama, se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente—¿Amor, cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo?

—No, madre.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Madre?—le sonrió suavemente aunque sin dejar la sorpresa—¿Mi niño se desmaya y se despierta siendo un adulto que me llama madre? ¿Qué pasó con mami? Me gusta que me digas mami…

Ella casi parecía estar rogándole así que se recordó que, con el fin de interpretar su rol, en el futuro la llamaría "mami".

—Yo… creo que me duele aquí—le mostró su cabeza.

Narcissa inmediatamente tomó su rostro con suavidad, contemplando la zona.

—No tienes ningún chichón—aseguró—Y el médico que te revisó me aseguró que estabas bien. Te desmayaste, amor, ¿Lo recuerdas?—Draco asintió—Quizás estabas demasiado nervioso por el día de hoy… Ir al Jardín de niños es muy importante porque el año que viene ya entrarás en la escuela primaria.

No, él había estado jodidamente conmocionado al ver a su papi… a Lucius; pero, claro, eso no se lo podía decir.

Un gruñido que salió de su panza hizo sonreír a la mujer.

—Veo que tienes hambre. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comida aquí o prefieres levantarte a la cocina? Pero si no te sientes bien, quizás es mejor que te quedes.

Él se sentía perfectamente pero la oportunidad de ser consentido por su madre era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar. Además, nunca en su vida había tenido esa posibilidad.

—Creo que me quedaré aquí—dijo intentando poner su mejor cara de dolor.

—¡Mi niño mañoso!—exclamó ella antes de ponerse de pie—Pero no te acostumbres—le advirtió sin reprenderlo verdaderamente—Sólo será hoy, porque ya se te hizo tarde para ir al Jardín pero mañana no será igual—le dijo antes de salir a buscarle el almuerzo.

Draco se recostó en la cama, sin sentir ni un poco de culpa por haber engañado tan inocentemente a su madre. Después de todo, necesitaba al menos descansar unos momentos. Ir de realidad en realidad era agotador.

Comió, durmió una siesta y recién después se levantó de la cama. Su madre le dijo que se quedara quieto, no fuera a desmayarse de nuevo, por lo que se entretuvo en la sala mirando televisión. No le molestó. En una realidad anterior, en una muy mala, había descubierto que aquel aparato podía ser increíblemente intrigante. Esta vez se sintió cautivado por un programa de viajes al espacio, de futuras exploraciones de planetas que sólo había visto a través de un telescopio. Sólo se distrajo cuando sintió que alguien, bruscamente pero sin causarle daño alguno, le pegó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—¡EY!—se quejó.

—¡Alsham[1]!—gritó Narcissa desde la cocina—¡Deja de molestar a tu hermano!

Si Draco había creído que nada más sorprendente podría ocurrir en esa realidad, aquello demostraba cuán equivocado había estado. El joven que tenía delante de él era igual de rubio, tenía los mismos ojos platinados y esos rasgos finos y piel pálida. Parecía tener unos doce años aproximadamente.

—¡Pero si yo no hice nada!—exclamó Alsham con la más pura expresión de inocencia—Sólo vine aquí a preguntarle cómo estaba.

Draco le lanzó una mirada molesta a su hermano. ¿Preguntarle cómo estaba? ¡Sí, claro!

—¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Me pegaste!

Narcissa salió de la cocina y contempló a sus dos hijos con el ceño fruncido.

—Niños, ustedes saben muy bien que no deben pelear… ¿Qué es lo que les dijo su padre?

Draco no tenía idea alguna pero su hermano respondió con un suspiro resignado.

—Que no nos llevará al parque el fin de semana.

—Así es—corroboró Narcissa—Por lo que nada de peleas sino quieren pasar el fin de semana castigados, ¿entendido?

—Sí, mamá—respondieron los dos al unísono.

Cuando Narcissa volvió a sus quehaceres su hermano le lanzó una mirada burlona antes de arrebatarle el control remoto del televisor y cambiar de canal para mirar una película de guerra. A Draco podría haberle importado de no haber sido porque estaba demasiado ocupado lanzándole una mirada curiosa.

La simple idea de tener un hermano era de por más extraña. Cuando era pequeño, en varias ocasiones, se preguntó porqué no tenía un hermanito y la vez en que se lo dijo a su madre, esta le aseguró que no necesitaba un hijo porque ya tenía un niño hermoso al que quería demasiado. Esas palabras lo habían contentado suficiente como para hacer que olvidara el asunto. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, se daba cuenta que en sus antepasados siempre habían habido hijos únicos. Quizás por una cuestión de herencia. Si una pareja tenía un solo hijo, no tendría que preocuparse en el futuro en dividir su fortuna o tener que pensar en problemas al respecto.

A pesar de que encontraba cierta lógica en ese pensamiento, iba a admitir que de haber tenido hermanos su infancia antes de los años de colegio no habría sido tan solitaria.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto?—preguntó Alsham al darse cuenta que su hermano menor no le quitaba la vista de encima—¡Deja de mirarme así!

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

El joven frunció el ceño.

—Casi doce, lo que significa que soy mucho más grande e inteligente.

—Quizás seas grande pero tienes cara de bobo—dijo con cierta molestia por el comentario.

Draco se reprendió mentalmente de inmediato por haber dicho algo tan estúpido e infantil pero luego recordó que parecía tener sólo cinco años. Aquella realidad parecía haber hecho que su comportamiento se adaptara a la edad.

—¡Y tú eres nenito de mamá!

—¡No lo soy!—gritó Draco profundamente ofendido.

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Sí, sí, sí!

—¡NO!

—¡Suficiente!—se oyó de pronto el grito de Narcissa, apareciendo delante de ellos para tomar el control y apagar el televisor.

—¡Pero yo estaba mirando eso!—exclamó indignado Alsham.

—Ninguno de los dos va a mirar nada hasta que no aprendan a llevarse bien. Tú,—miró a su hijo mayor—ve a hacer los deberes que tienes para mañana… y tú—miró a Draco—ve a jugar a tu habitación porque no volverás a tocar el televisor en toda la semana.

—¡Pero…! ¡Es injusto!—dijo Draco—¡Él empezó!—señaló con su dedo acusador a su hermano.

—No me importa quién empezó—la rotundidad de las palabras de Narcissa logró que ninguno de los dos volviera a protestar.

Alsham le lanzó una mala mirada a su hermano, culpándolo de lo sucedido, antes de ir a buscar sus útiles y comenzar a hacer la tarea sentado en el comedor. Draco no tuvo más opción que irse a su propio cuarto, malhumorado. Sin embargo, siendo un niño de cinco años, cuando notó un cofrecito colocado en una esquina, se acercó a él, movido por la curiosidad. Lo abrió y descubrió que estaba lleno de bloques de juguete.

Fue absolutamente incomprensible para él porqué se sintió tan fascinado al respecto pero sin duda alguna, nada más verlo, supo que quería jugar con ellos. Los sacó uno por uno, admirando sus formas y el modo en que se unían unos con otros para formar figuras. Armó un avión que él creyó que era gigante, a pesar de que no tenía más que veinte centímetros; hizo un cohete para viajar a la Luna y otros tipos de aeronaves que por alguna extraña razón le parecían tan fascinantes.

Sólo se desconcentró cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Giró el rostro, dispuesto a reprender al que entraba sin tocar cuando se dio cuenta de que era su padre. Sus ojos aún no se podían adaptar a la idea de verlo con el cabello corto y esa sonrisa tan sincera en los labios.

—Hola, Draco… ¿A caso no me vas a saludar?—le preguntó, sentándose al borde de su cama mientras lo observaba—Tu mamá me dijo que ya te sientes mejor.

—¿A dónde fuiste?—inquirió el pequeño rubio, dándose cuenta que no lo había visto en todo el día.

—¿Ir?—preguntó extrañado—Me fui a trabajar. De otro modo, no tendría dinero para comprarte esos bloques que te gustan tanto.

—¿Tú trabajas?

—¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendido? Trabajo desde antes de que tú y tu hermano nacieran—le explicó con cierta diversión.

Draco no pudo evitar reír suavemente. Su papá de aquella realidad era tan chistoso. ¡Trabajaba! Su padre, el verdadero, era tan rico que nunca había tenido la necesidad de trabajar en nada de nada.

—¿Eso te parece gracioso?—le preguntó Lucius—Ya veremos qué piensas cuando tengas que trabajar.

—¿Voy a trabajar?

—Cuando seas grande, sí.

—¿De qué?

—Bueno, si estudias y te esfuerzas, puedes ser lo que tú quieras.

—¡Quiero ser astropauta!—exclamó de repente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo ya que era una profesión muggle que ni siquiera había cruzado una vez por la mente antes.

—Astronauta—lo corrigió suavemente—Bien, si es lo que quieres—dijo lanzando una mirada hacia las naves que había estado construyendo con bloques—Aún eres muy pequeño para preocuparte para trabajar. Lo que te tiene que importar ahora es tener las manos limpias para la cena, ¿sí?

Draco asintió y rápidamente fue a lavárselas para cenar.

Esa noche cuando fue a acostarse, recién después de haber recibido un beso de parte de sus padres y un coscorrón amistoso de su hermano, se dio cuenta de lo irreal de todo lo acontecido aquel día. Primero se había despertado en aquel lugar y luego su mente había viajado de un extraño al otro: del adulto que era al niño en el que se había transformado. Era como un vaivén que no mareaba sino hasta que uno era muy consciente de lo que sucedía. Tenía actitudes tan infantiles a veces, tan inocentes que no sabía si molestarse y decir alguna de esas palabras feas que hacían que su mamá lo castigara cuando las pronunciara o si era preferible dormirse y dejar de pensar. Como ya era demasiado tarde, prefirió esa última opción.

…

—¿Te portarás bien?

—Sí, mami.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí—casi rodó los ojos.

—¿Y tampoco pelearás con nadie? ¿Y harás lo que tu maestra te diga?

Draco asintió, impaciente de que su madre lo dejara de una vez y se fuera. Ella lo contempló por unos momentos de una forma que él no supo entender. Sus ojos brillaban mucho y tenía una especie de sonrisa triste en los labios. De repente, sus brazos lo rodearon, atrayéndolo a su pecho. Se dejó abrazar pacientemente hasta que lo soltó.

—Lo siento, te extrañaré mucho—dijo, pasándose una mano por los ojos con disimulo para que no viera que se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas—Ven— le tendió la mano para que la tomara y cuando lo hizo, ambos comenzaron a alejarse del automóvil y a caminar los pocos metros que faltaban hasta llegar al jardín de infantes—Te vendré a buscar dentro de unas horas, ¿sí?

Cuando se abrió la puerta de entrada descubrió una habitación no muy grande con paredes blancas en las que había dibujado un gran mar azul con barcos de muchos colores. Draco frunció el ceño, pensando que un cielo oscuro con estrellas y planetas y un cohete espacial hubieran quedado más lindos.

Una mujer con el cabello lleno de trenzas pequeñas y una enorme sonrisa le dio la bienvenida casi cantando y luego, tras despedirse de su madre, lo acompañó hasta el salón de clases donde había mesitas redondas con sillitas a su alrededor y un montón de juguetes. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver bloques pero se sintió enojado al ver que una niña estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con ellos.

—¿Por qué no vas a jugar un momento hasta que vengan los demás?—le preguntó la mujer.

Él asintió, sin quitar la vista de la niña que le daba la espalda. Se le acercó lentamente, viendo su cabello rizado atado en lo alto de la cabeza con una cinta roja. Solo cuando estuvo cerca de ella pudo reconocerla.

¡Hermione Granger!

Fue como una revelación para él. Toda esa condenada mañana había actuado como un niño, sin pensar en ningún momento que aquella realidad era falsa. Tampoco recordó que era un mago, que había viajado allí por error y que debía de encontrar a la chica… hasta ese momento. El verla allí lo sacó de esa ensoñación en la que había caído y le permitió darse cuenta cuán fácil podía ser dejarse llevar y olvidar todo lo demás.

—¡Granger!—la llamó.

La niña giró el rostro y lo contempló. Primero pareció no reconocerlo pero luego sus ojos se llenaron de comprensión. Lo miró fijamente y luego se miró a sí misma.

—Malfoy… ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible?—se puso de pie y caminó hacia él con la confusión pegada al rostro—No recordaba nada. Estaba con mi mamá y mi papá y todo fue como antes y no me di cuenta que nada era real.

Draco sí se había dado cuenta porque nada de aquello se parecía en absoluto a su niñez pero no le había costado más que unas horas adaptarse y olvidar todo lo demás, motivado, quizás, por el anhelo de desear algo que nunca tuvo. Pero eso no iba a explicárselo.

—Yo tampoco pero ahora que…

—¡Chicos!—se oyó la vez de la mujer de trenzas—Ahora que llegaron todos comenzaremos. ¿Quién tiene ganas de cantar una canción?

La mujer comenzó a tocar una guitarra y a cantar un tema infantil muy conocido por lo que los niños no tardaron en sumarse. Hermione cantó por unos momentos hasta que volvió a mirar a Draco.

—Ayer no viniste—dijo recordando de pronto que el día anterior había sido el primer día.

—No.

No iba a decirle por nada en el mundo que se había desmayado de la impresión al ver a su papá con el cabello corto.

—¿Por qué?

Hermione lo contemplaba con curiosidad, con esos enormes ojos sin malicia alguna.

—Porque no.

—¿Pero por qué no?

—¡Qué te importa!—exclamó casi gritando, exasperado ya que ella hacia demasiadas preguntas.

El sonido de la guitarra se detuvo de repente.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó su maestra.

—¡Ella me molesta!—exclamó señalando a Hermione.

La niña abrió inmensamente sus ojos.

—¡No es cierto!

—Hermione, ¿por qué no vienes aquí delante conmigo?—le preguntó la mujer con tono amable pero que no dejaba en dudas que era una orden.

Molesta, le sacó la lengua y luego fue allí con la cabeza en alto.

Esa fue la última vez en esa realidad que fueron conscientes de lo que sucedía y supieron diferenciar sus pensamientos de los de los niños en que se habían transformado. Luego, se dedicaron a interpretar sus roles sin ser conscientes de ello pues creían que vivían en el mundo real, siendo muggles de cinco años, creyendo que la magia sólo existía en los libros, la tele y en Navidad, cuando Santa les traía regalos.

En el jardín de infantes [2]no se llevaban bien a pesar de que ambos eran niños más bien solitarios y cada vez que uno ocupaba los bloques, el otro no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de molestia que pretendían ser intimidantes. En muchas ocasiones se peleaban, discutiendo a gritos, consiguiendo que tuvieran que llamar a sus padres para advertirles del mal comportamiento de sus hijos. Cada vez que eso sucedía, Draco se quedaba sin la posibilidad de ver televisión o de comer helado y eso conseguía que su resentimiento hacia Hermione aumentara.

Un día, sus padres se le acercaron, dispuestos a aclarar la situación de una buena vez.

—¿Qué sucede con Hermione?—le preguntó Lucius—¿Por qué peleas con ella?

Él, algo avergonzado por el interrogatorio, miró al suelo y se encogió de hombros.

—¿A caso es mala contigo?—quiso saber Narcissa.

—No—negó con la cabeza—Es boba… y fea.

—¿Así que es boba y fea? Bueno, tu mamá me ha dicho que es una niña muy inteligente, por lo que ha mencionado tu maestra. Sabe contar e incluso ha comenzado a leer—comentó su padre.

Draco lo sabía y eso le molestaba aún más porque él aún no podía leer tanto como ella.

—Y, con lo de fea… No puedes decir eso—dijo su mamá.

—¿Por qué no?—exigió saber.

—Porque no es caballeroso—aclaró—No importa que una niña te parezca fea, no puedes decírselo porque eso puede herir sus sentimientos.

—Pero si yo no se lo dije a ella—insistió.

Narcissa se armó de paciencia.

—Lo sé, pero es igual. No puedes decirlo. Eres mi hijo y no irás diciendo esas cosas tan malas.

Él aún no entendía pero de todos modos asintió.

—¿Prometes que no discutirás más con Hermione?—preguntó su padre.

No quería prometer una cosa tan loca como aquella pero, nuevamente, asintió.

—Espero que lo digas en serio—advirtió su madre—porque esta tarde vendrá a casa a jugar contigo. Su madre la traerá.

—¡Nooooo!—imploró.

Ese día era domingo y había pensado que no tendría que ver más a aquella niña pesada, al menos, hasta que volviese a ser lunes.

—Draco, ¿quieres comportarte?—pidió con más dureza su madre.

—¡Pero, mami! ¡Ella querrá jugar con mis bloques!

—Compártelos—dijo Lucius.

—Pero no quiero…

—¿A caso no te enseñamos a compartir tus cosas? No debes ser egoísta.

Draco asintió a pesar de que estaba malhumorado. Odiaba cuando su madre le recordaba que debía de ser bueno y él no quería serlo. Pero como aquella vez sabía que debía de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no ser castigado, nuevamente, se dijo a sí mismo que intentaría compartir los juguetes, especialmente sus preciados bloques con esa fea… con esa niña a la cual no tenía que llamar fea ni boba.

Más tarde, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó anunciando visitas, Draco, sabiendo que se trataba de Hermione y su madre fue a esconderse a la habitación de su hermano a pesar de que sabía que no debía de entrar allí porque a Alsham se lo había prohibido. Nada más entrar, vio a su hermano sentado frente a la computadora jugando un videojuego de guerra.

—Pensé que mamá te dijo que estudiaras.

Alsham giró el rostro rápidamente hacia él y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso?—le preguntó, poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia él para comenzar a empujarlo fuera—Te dije que jamás entraras aquí.

—¡No! ¡No, por favor, no!—imploró Draco—¡No quiero ir! ¡Hermione es boba! ¡Y fea!

Su hermano se detuvo y lo contempló con curiosidad.

—¿Quién es Hermione?

—¡Una niña! Mamá y papá quieren que juegue con ella pero yo no quiero porque va a querer tocar mis bloques y luego mis aviones y mis juguetes y…

—Es sólo una niña, empújala y listo—aconsejó Alsham rodando los ojos.

—¡Pero me acusará con mamá!—protestó.

—Entonces juega con ella y listo, se irá dentro de un par de horas… y esconde tus bloques si no quieres que los toque.

—Ya los escondí—aseguró Draco—En el cesto de ropa sucia.

Alsham agitó la cabeza.

—Principiante—murmuró, creyéndose experto en las artes del engaño y la ocultación—Mira, si tanto te molesta esta niña, yo haré algo para que no quiera volver nunca más a esta casa…

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero con la condición que cuando me veas jugando videojuegos no le digas nunca a mama… ¿Trato hecho?—preguntó extendiendo su mano para que Draco se la estrechara—Tienes que tomar mi mano y decir "trato hecho"—instruyó.

El rubio más joven lo hizo de inmediato, sin entender muy bien porqué pero no queriendo parecer un tonto por no hacerlo.

—Trato hecho.

…

Cuando Draco llegó a la sala vio a Hermione sentada en un sillón junto a su madre. Tenía el cabello acomodado en dos trenzas que caían a cada lado de su cabeza, sobre sus hombros y tenía sobre sus rodillas un libro grueso de cuentos de hadas que leía en voz alta con mucha precisión. Las dos mujeres la oían maravilladas, sonriendo con profundo orgullo. Eso no hizo más que molestarlo.

Siguió avanzando, pisando con demasiada fuerza el suelo para hacer la mayor cantidad de ruido posible. Cuando ella alzó el rostro, deteniendo su lectura, se dio por satisfecho y fue hacia su madre para sentarse a su lado y abrazarla, como marcando su territorio. Narcissa acarició suavemente su cabeza.

—Draco, ¿Has oído lo bien que lee Hermione?

Él no quería responder o, más bien, prefería hacerlo con alguna de esas palabras malas que harían que su mamá lo castigara, pero como no quería levantar ninguna clase de sospechas, asintió.

—Lee bien.

Hermione se ruborizó levemente por esas palabras.

—Gracias.

¡Qué niña tan pesada!, pensó al oírla.

—¿Quieres ir a jugar?—le preguntó de repente.

La niña asintió y saltó del sillón, dejando su libro cuidadosamente en las manos de su madre. Las dos mujeres los vieron salir con una pequeña sonrisa, creyendo que ese sería el comienzo de una buena amistad.

…

Draco miró a la niña apilar sus bloques y construir una casa. Sus ojos no dejaban de posarse en sus manos tocando aquellos juguetes que él tanto cuidaba, preciándolos con demasiada fuerza, lo que seguramente provocaría que se rompieran y luego sus padres se enojarían y no querrían comprarle nunca más bloques nuevos. Él estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no adelantarse y quitárselos con brusquedad. Si no lo había hecho ya era porque esperaba a su hermano. Él había prometido conseguir que la chica no quisiese venir nunca más a la casa y, hasta el momento, ella había merendado con él, había jugado con sus juguetes, tocado sus aviones y ¡su hermano aún no había aparecido!

—¿No es bonita?—le preguntó Hermione mostrándole la casa finalizada.

Draco miró la construcción con enfado. Lo era pero eso no iba a decírselo ya que él nunca había logrado construir casas de ese modo.

—Es rara.

—¿Rara?—Hermione miró su construcción fijamente, sin entender lo que el rubio le decía—Claro que no. Es una casa común.

—No, es rara—la contradijo por el simple placer de hacerlo.

—¡No lo es, Malfoy! Quizás tus casas sean unas deformidades pero las mías no. Son bonitas.

—¡Eso no es bonito es una mier…!

—Draco, Draco, Draco…—su hermano entró a la habitación en la que estaban jugando con una actitud calma, manteniendo las manos detrás de su espalda, como si estuviese ocultando algo—¿A caso no sabes que a las niñas no les gustan esas palabras feas como las que estabas a punto de decir?

—Tú también lo dices—lo acusó.

—Sí, pero nunca me descubren—le recordó. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia los bloques—¿No los habías ocultado?—le preguntó.

—Mamá los encontró—admitió malhumorado.

—¿Escondiste tus bloques?—inquirió Hermione.

—Eso no importa—dijo Alsham antes de que su hermanito dijese una tontería—¿Eres Hermione?

—Sí—respondió la niña mirando con sospecha al hermano mayor de su compañero.

—Tengo algo para ti—sacó las manos de atrás de su espalda descubriendo una caja de cartón de unos cuantos centímetros que estaba cerrada—¿Quieres verlo?

—¿Qué es?—preguntó Hermione, queriendo mirar lo que tenía allí pero aún no queriendo confiar en ese chico—¿Qué hay ahí dentro?

—Dime qué es lo más maravilloso que puede contener esta caja—le pidió Alsham.

Draco también comenzaba a sentir curiosidad. ¿Qué tenía su hermano allí? Miró a Hermione, quien parecía pensar seriamente en esa pregunta.

—Dulces—dijo finalmente.

Alsham negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Frío… ¿Alguna otra idea?

—¿Galletas de chocolate?

—Aún estás congelándote… Piensa, Hermione.

La niña se esforzó mucho más. La caja no era grande pero tampoco pequeña. Ella no sabría decir cuánto mediría pero estaba segura que tendría el tamaño de sus dos manos juntas y que allí podrían entrar muchas cosas. Pero, si no eran galletas ni dulces, ¿qué más podría ser?

—¿Una mariposa?—aventuró.

La sonrisa del Malfoy mayor se volvió más amplia.

—Te estás acercando—admitió—Es un animalito muy lindo el que tengo aquí. ¿Quieres verlo?

Hermione, que a su corta edad sólo pensaba en gatitos, perritos y conejitos pomposos, asintió entusiasmada y se acercó a mirar el contenido de la caja. Sin embargo, cuando Alsham la abrió y tomó por la cola a aquel animal, no pudo hacer más que gritar aterrorizada y retroceder.

—¡Una rata!—exclamó el hermano de Draco—¿No es hermosa? ¿Quieres tocarla?

—¡No!—gritó ella, retrocediendo sin detenerse cuando él se le acercó, haciendo que aquel feo animal se balancease hacia ella.

Draco frunció el ceño. De todas las cosas que podría haber pensado, aquella nunca fue una. Además, dentro suyo comenzaba a formarse una sensación desagradable al ver a su hermano molestando a Hermione de aquel modo.

—Ya, déjala—le pidió.

Alsham lo miró como si de pronto tuviera un tercer ojo en su frente.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Está fue tu idea!—le recordó antes de lanzar la rata hacia Hermione.

La niña gritó con todo el poder que tenían sus pulmones, que era mucho, y comenzó a intentar treparse a cualquier cosa. Draco, molesto con su hermano, lo empujó bruscamente, ganándose una mirada incrédula de su parte, y luego, sin siquiera pensarlo, tomó a Hermione de la mano y comenzó a correr con ella lejos de allí.

Ella seguía asustada y él sólo podía pensar que debía de protegerla. No lo entendía y tampoco le importaba. Mientras corrían por aquella casa, el temblor volvió a surgir pero ellos ni siquiera lo notaron. Se marchaban de esa realidad en la que la más pura inocencia los había unido de un modo que aún no podían comprender.

* * *

[1] Es el nombre de una estrella.

[2] El jardín de infantes es el nombre que también se le da en mi país al Preescolar. Es esa etapa que cursan los niños de cuatro o cinco años antes de entrar a la escuela primaria.

* * *

Adelanto del siguiente capítulo: ¡Estoy segura que les fascinará el siguiente! ¡Tiene un plus que muchos han de estar esperando!

—¿Papá?—lo llamó—No estarás pensando en serio dejar a Hermione en el altar, ¿verdad?

—No, ella sería muy capaz de cumplir con esa estupidez—gruñó y luego lanzó un suspiro—¿Qué hice para meterme en esto?

Aquella pregunta no había sido hecha para que nadie la respondiera pero, como Ariana estaba allí, no tardó mucho en contestarle.

—Te enamoraste irremediablemente de mi profesora de Historia, lo cual es lo más terrible que le puede suceder a una adolescente—le aseguró mientras iba a su lado y le acomodaba la corbata oscura—pero ya te perdoné.


	11. Sí, acepto

_¡Hola! Estoy muy feliz de que a todos les gustó el capítulo anterior donde Draco y Hermione eran dos niños tan adorables. Fue muy entretenido escribirlo._

 _En fin, lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar y lamento mucho no haber contestado todos sus comentarios. Los he leído, todos y cada uno de ellos, pero no he tenido tiempo para responderlos todos y no porque no quisiera sino porque no he tenido tiempo. Incluso ahora estoy publicando esto con cierta prisa, así que perdónenme si ven un error que no pude corregir._

 _Espero que les guste..._

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **SÍ, ACEPTO**_

 _Todavía no se ha descubierto la brújula para navegar en la alta mar del matrimonio._

 ** _Heinrich Heine_**

Hermione sólo podía sentir que la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba en penumbra y que debajo de ella había una cama que era increíblemente cómoda. Eso era suficiente para enterrar la cabeza dentro de su almohada y dormir un rato más. Se sentía tan cansada que estaba segura que si tenía la oportunidad, dormiría todo el día. No entendía por qué estaba así. Aunque quizás era porque el día anterior había sido un condenado ir y venir para completar los últimos detalles de la boda y luego…

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos cuando logró comprender lo que su mente adormilada estaba pensando.

¿Boda? ¿Qué demonios…?

Estiró su mano hacia un costado y tocó una pequeña mesita. Siguió tanteando hasta dar con el interruptor de una lámpara. Cuando la encendió, una luz tenue llenó la habitación permitiéndole vislumbrar todo lo que lo rodeaba. Estaba tendida en una cama de dos plazas en una habitación amplia con paredes blancas y con una decoración lujosa pero que no correspondía con su personalidad. Cuando volteó el rostro hacia la mesita que tenía la lámpara para comprobar el reloj—eran las seis y media de la mañana—descubrió un par de folletos que promovían diferentes actividades que podían ser reservadas con sólo una llamada. Estaba en un hotel. Puso los pies en el suelo de inmediato y se acercó a la ventana. Corrió las cortinas y contempló la leve luminosidad del amanecer. Delante de sus ojos una concurrida ciudad despertaba. Aunque, a la altura que se encontraba, sólo veía azoteas, copas de árboles y algunos gorriones y palomas que volaban en busca de alimento. Se sintió tentada a mirar hacia abajo pero pronto recordó que el saberse en la altura no sería un punto a su favor. Por algo el volar en escoba era un acto vedado para ella.

Apartó al interior e intentó concentrarse en los últimos acontecimientos. No tenía ningún tipo de recuerdo particular de aquella realidad más que saber que ese día se celebraba su boda. ¡Ni siquiera sabía con quien se casaba! ¿Y si era un bastardo de primera?

Bueno, nunca había sido una cobarde y no empezaría ahora. Intentaría interpretar su rol lo mejor posible pero si las cosas se llegaban a complicar haría lo más lógico: defenderse.

Se encaminó hacia el baño sin titubear en el camino y se lavó el rostro con abundante agua. Cuando se enderezó pudo ver su reflejo. Su cabello rizado seguía en su lugar, sus ojos aún eran del mismo color café y todos los rasgos que recordaba estaban allí. Aún así, había algo en ella que era diferente. Se miró fijamente por unos largos segundos hasta darse cuenta qué era.

—¡Por Merlín!—exclamó con los ojos como platos mientras se acercaba más al espejo para comprobar que éste no le estuviera mintiendo.

Pero no, no había forma alguna. Ella, en aquella realidad, tenía más edad de la que había tenido en el mundo real. Quizás estaba rondando los veintiséis o veintisiete… ¿a caso los treinta? No lo podía asegurar pero allí estaba. Sus ojos tenían un brillo inconfundible que sólo otorgaba la edad y alrededor de éstos tenía líneas muy levemente marcadas que eran rastros de las sonrisas.

Dio un paso atrás y se miró el cuerpo. Tenía unos kilos más que los que recordaba pero seguía manteniendo una figura decente; sus caderas y sus senos parecían haberse redondeado más, y allí en el interior de su tobillo izquierdo tenía un tatuaje de unos pocos centímetros con la forma de un dragón. Se paró en un pie mientras intentaba alzar éste para verlo de más cerca. El equilibrio no se vio afectado sino hasta que oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de la entrada al cuarto con insistencia y firmeza, como si quisiesen que urgentemente atendieran. Tembló levemente pero se aferró justo a tiempo del lavado antes de bajar su pie.

Caminó con prisa hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Tres mujeres sonrientes, todas de diferentes edades, se abalanzaron sobre ella y la rodearon con sus brazos mientras cantaban a todo pulmón una canción.

 _—"Woah! Spring is here and the sky is so very blue. Wo-o-o-oah, birds all sing as if they knew, Today's the day we'll say, 'I do,' And we'll never be lonely anymore…" **[1]**_

Hermione intentó no parecer demasiado descortés cuando se apartó de su lado, sonriéndole con cierto nerviosismo. No tenía idea de quiénes eran ellas. Una era una adolescente de aproximadamente quince años, delgada, con rasgos finos y una cabellera rubia larga hasta la cintura. La otra era una mujer de mediana edad que parecía increíblemente emocionada. Tenía el cabello corto a la altura de los hombros y una mirada amable. La última era una dama ya entrada en años de sonrisa amable y compresiva.

—¿Ves?—dijo la adolescente entrando a la habitación y dando un giro grácil para luego caer sentada en la cama—Llegamos a la hora que dijiste. Ni un minuto tarde. Así que ahora no tendrás excusas para escaparte de nosotras…

—Ariana, deja a Hermione tranquila—la reprendió suavemente la anciana—Estoy segura que toda novia necesita unos momentos para pararse a pensar en el radical cambio que va a ser su vida en el mismo momento en que de el "sí".

—¿Pensar?—Ariana rió—Miriam, lo que Hermione va a hacer no es más que firmar un contrato porque a los ojos de cualquier persona, ella y mi papá están más que casados. Llevan incluso dos años viviendo juntos.

—¿Me casaré con tu padre?—preguntó de repente Hermione sin poder evitarlo.

Ariana la miró con extrañeza.

—A menos que quieras casarte con el tío Theo…—dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿El tío Theo?—volvió a preguntar Hermione, sintiéndose tonta porque no sabía a quién demonios se refería. El único Theo que conocía era Theodore Nott—¿Nott?

—¿Quién más si no? Todos saben que desde que te conoció, mi tío tiene un enamoramiento hacia ti.

—Por favor, Ari, esas cosas no se hablan en este día—dijo la mujer que parecía estar a punto de estallar de emoción—¡Hoy es su boda! Todo debe ser felicidad y amor puro…—suspiró profundamente—Y cualquiera que los ve juntos saben que son el uno para el otro. Para Hermione no existirá nadie más que Draco y para Draco no existirá nadie más que Hermione… Lo suyo fue amor a primera vista…

¿Draco Malfoy sería su esposo? ¡Genial! Simplemente, genial.

—Eres un poco crédula, Mary—dijo Miriam, la anciana—pero no te culpo y tampoco te contradiré. Es cierto que son almas gemelas.

—Gracias por lo que me toca—dijo Ariana—¿Dónde quedó eso de que no hay más puro y perfecto que el de los padres hacia los hijos?

—Ese tipo de amor es supremo—intervino Hermione, ganándose una mirada de gratitud de parte de Ariana.

No supo porqué en ese mismo momento la imagen del niño que había perecido en un naufragio, niño que había sido hijo suyo y de Malfoy, le vino a la mente. Y con aquel recuerdo, todo lo que había sucedido después… su vida en el barco, el dolor agudo, el casi beso… ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¿En qué demonios había estado pensado en ese momento? ¡Ese hubiera sido el peor error de su vida!

¿Y lo sucedido cuando eran niños? En aquella realidad habían sido pocas las ocasiones en que habían sido realmente conscientes de que no pertenecían allí. Su mente había aceptado aquella realidad como normal, como si no fuese extraño volver a tener cinco años… Aunque lo que sí había sido extraño era tener que ver a una copia de mayor edad de Malfoy, aquel odioso chico que le había lanzado una rata…

Pero, ahora que lo recordaba, eso no había sido lo más sorprendente sino que hubiese sido el mismísimo Draco Malfoy quien la haya rescatado de esa ridícula situación… y no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Ya la había defendido de la cocinera en la primera realidad, cuando recibió aquel golpe y se cortó el dedo y también la había apartado del caballo desbocado y le había dado un lugar donde quedarse cuando el idiota de Sam la maltrataba y no la abandonó en ningún momento cuando, poco después, los amenazó con un arma… ¿A caso Draco Malfoy se había vuelto su caballero de brillante armadura? La idea era de por más ridícula porque por más que él la haya rescatado en esas situaciones, ella no era ninguna princesa indefensa.

—¡Tierra llamando a Hermione!—exclamó Mary cantarinamente—Sé que debes estar pensando en lo mucho que vas a disfrutar de tu noche de bodas con semejante…

—¡Wow! ¡Alto ahí!—interrumpió Ariana—¡¿A caso te das cuenta que estás hablando de mi padre?! ¡Esas son cosas que no quiero oír! No quiero acabar traumada…

—Sí, esos comentarios están fuera de lugar—dijo estuvo de acuerdo Miriam—Recuerda que Ariana es una niña muy joven y no debe de pensar en esas cosas.

Ariana sólo miró a través de la ventana, con cierto rubor en las mejillas. Sí, muy joven, pensó Hermione con cierto sarcasmo.

—Lo que importa ahora es que nos llevemos a Hermione al salón de belleza—dijo Mary—Tienen que mimarla todo el día para después peinarla, maquillarla y luego se pondrá el vestido y se verá como la novia más hermosa del mundo y…

—Y si seguimos hablando, no iremos a ningún lado—intervino Miriam—Ve a cambiarte, Hermione, luego marchamos.

…

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Esto debe ser una maldita pesadilla, esto no puede ser verdad… ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita vieja loca!

Draco iba caminando de un lado al otro por la habitación contemplando aquel papel plastificado que rezaba las siguientes palabras: carnet de conducir. Pero lo peor no era que nuevamente estaban en el mundo muggle sino que en el dichoso carnet tenía una fecha de nacimiento que no era la suya. Al principio, tras mirar aquello, pensó que sólo se trataba de un error pero cuando vio su reflejo cuando fue al baño supo que aquello era el mismo infierno. ¡Tenía cuarenta y seis años! ¡Cuarenta y seis!

Su cabello rubio claro no permitía que las canas se vieran notablemente pero él sabía que estaban allí y también las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. No eran demasiado profundas pero estaba allí y era horrible. ¡Se veía tan viejo!

—¡Nooo!

Una voz masculina rió suavemente al oírlo. Giró de repente y vio que Theodore Nott estaba en la habitación, recostado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. O al menos, era un Theodore Nott con bastantes más años encima que el real.

—¿Arrepintiéndote?—le preguntó.

—¿Arrepintiéndome de qué?—inquirió el rubio de mala manera.

—De la boda, ¿de qué más? Sé que Hermione puede ser un poco firme a veces pero no puedes negar que ella vale cualquier pena, incluso la de abandonar la soltería—dijo Theo, dándole una perspectiva general de aquella realidad—Ya conoces el cuerpo que tiene…—parecía babearse ante la simple imagen mental— y esa risa cuando está feliz o cuando le cuentas un chiste que le causa demasiada gracias… o como se muerde el labio inferior cuando está nerviosa…

—¿Qué? ¿A caso estás enamorado de ella?—preguntó Draco de mala manera, sintiéndose realmente incómodo al tener que oír a su amigo decir todas aquellas cosas.

—Creí que me habías dicho que ese era tema prohibido—dijo Theo sin mirarlo mientras se apartaba de la pared—Me amenazaste, ¿o acaso ya lo has olvidado?

—De ninguna manera—mintió—Así que será mejor que te calles si no quieres que sea yo quien te cierre la boca.

Theo alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Mensaje recibido… Pero, hablando seriamente, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué la sarta de maldiciones?

—¡Porque soy un jodido anciano!—gritó señalándose a sí mismo.

Theo rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, la diferencia de edad que hay entre ustedes no es grande. Ella tiene veintisiete años y te aseguro que no está pensando en el vejestorio que va a tomar como esposo. Estará más preocupada por el vestido que usará y esas cosas…

—Hermione no es de esas.

—No lo era—corrigió su amigo—porque después de que comenzó a relacionarse más con tu hija…

—¿Hija?—el corazón se le aceleró de miedo ante la simple idea de tener una hija.

—¿A caso te has drogado? Sí, hija, tú hija… ¿Ariana? ¿O a caso ya te has olvidado de ella?

Absolutamente.

—No, claro que no.

—Bien, porque sabes que ella tiene ese particular carácter, una combinación de sarcasmo, mal humor y coquetería, una perfecta mezcla de ti y de Astoria.

¿A caso esa realidad podía ser peor? ¡Tenía una hija con Astoria, era un anciano y se estaba por casar con Granger!

—No te veas tan abatido—siguió Theo—si lo que te preocupa es el matrimonio, siempre puedes ir a hablar con tu queridita… aún estás a tiempo para cancelar la boda.

La idea era increíblemente lógica. Él no quería casarse con Granger, ni siquiera en una realidad alternativa, pero nada más escuchar esa idea, un sentimiento de desespero lo invadió, un sentimiento que no era suyo pero que lo llenaba de tal manera que lo asustaba. No entendía pero simplemente sabía que cancelar la boda era imposible ya que algo parecido a un dolor de estómago lo invadía.

No, Hermione Granger se casaría con él.

…

Hermione se miró al espejo de cuerpo sin poder creer que lo que veía era su propio reflejo. Tenía el rostro maquillado suavemente, el cabello semi-recogido, dejando que algunos rizos cayeran con naturalidad y usaba el vestido más impresionante que había visto alguna vez en su vida y que había tenido el privilegio de usar.

Ella podría parecer una chica preocupada por sus estudios y por los libros pero había mucho más. Era una mujer, después de todo. Podría pensar que todas aquellas tonterías de maquillaje y ropa de moda no eran importantes y, no lo eran, pero eso no quería decir que no deseaba verse bien de vez en cuando y sentirse hermosa.

Sonrió a su reflejo y pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era su boda. No podía creerlo. Era una boda no real, pero una boda al fin y al cabo y estaba a punto de desposarse con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

—Toma.

Cuando volteó se encontró con Ariana pasándole un pañuelo. Ella lo tomó, agradeciéndoselo y se secó suavemente las lágrimas para no arruinar el maquillaje que llevaba.

—Supongo que ha sido un día complicado—dijo la adolescente con seriedad—Todos dicen que es el día más importante de una mujer pero yo no lo veo así.

—¿Cómo lo ves, entonces?—preguntó Hermione.

Era sorprendente que en ese corto espacio de tiempo haya aprendido a querer y a respetar a la hija de Malfoy. Se había enterado que su madre era Astoria pero tenían muchas cualidades que fueron sacadas, sin lugar a dudas, de su padre.

—Como un absurdo—respondió— No te ofendas, Hermione, pero gastar tanto dinero en esto, usar el tradicional vestido de novia y jurarse amor delante de un montón de personas que seguramente están más interesadas en criticarte que en verte feliz me parece la mayor idiotez del mundo.

—No creo que sea tan así—le dijo suavemente—Es cierto que muchas personas sólo asisten para ver cómo estarás vestida, maquillada o incluso comprobar si no estás embarazada… pero otras, las que te quieren y se preocupan por ti, sólo desean verte feliz y están acompañándote en este momento importante de la vida.

—Es sólo un contrato—replicó Ariana.

—Sí, lo eso—estuvo de acuerdo—Un contrato que dice que dos personas se unen para el resto de sus vidas, en la que prometen estar en las buenas y las malas…

—Y después de estar siete años juntos, se gritan tanto que hasta se dicen que se odian y que todo lo que hubo entre ellos fue un error—dijo con molestia.

Hermione se compadeció de ella. Era notable que el divorcio de sus padres había hecho mella en la joven.

—Es difícil mantener el amor intacto—intentó explicarle con cuidado—tal como fue al principio. Algunas parejas no saben cultivarlo y hacerlo crecer y simplemente muere, lo que lleva al divorcio o a una convivencia rutinaria y monótona que llevaría a los dos a detestar la situación. Realmente, no creo que tus padres se odien, Ari, simplemente ya no se aman pero eso no quiere decir que no compartan uno de los amores más profundos que existen: el amor hacia un hijo.

Ariana la oyó en silencio y luego se encogió levemente de hombros, como si estuviera restándole importancia al asunto pero Hermione podía ver en sus ojos que sus palabras habían logrado conmoverla a cierto punto.

—No creo que mi papá y tú tengan ese inconveniente—dijo luego de unos momentos—Él te quiere mucho, incluso más de lo que crees.

A Hermione le hubiese gustado que eso fuera cierto. No que fuera Draco Malfoy quien la amara, sino que un hombre la quisiese de ese modo. Aunque quizás era un poco tonta al pensar en cosas tan ridículamente irrisorias en esos momentos. Tal vez, todo esto de su falsa boda la estaba afectando.

—¿Ya lo has visto?—le preguntó.

Ari negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que ir a darle ánimos, ¿no crees?—rió—¿Qué le harás si decide abandonarte en el altar?

—Dile que si decide abandonarme en el cristal… lo encontraré y, como fuere, lo transformaré en un hurón.

Ariana miró extrañada a Hermione por aquel comentario pero luego se encogió de hombros suavemente antes de salir de allí e ir a visitar a su padre. Lo encontró ya vestido, caminando de un lado al otro, dejando el tiempo pasar hasta que los pocos minutos que faltaban se cumpliesen y así ir a esperar a su novia en el altar.

—Si estás pensando en escapar, Hermione me pidió que te dijera que te encontrará y te convertirá en un hurón—le dijo.

Draco alzó los ojos de prisa, dándose cuenta que no estaba solo. Cuando la vio, éstos se ampliaron enormemente y la miraron como si no la hubiese visto nunca antes en su vida. Pasó tanto tiempo viéndola de ese modo, que ella comenzó a preocuparse por él.

—¿Papá?—lo llamó—No estarás pensando en serio dejar a Hermione en el altar, ¿verdad?

El ser llamado de ese modo le estrujó el corazón pero negó con la cabeza de inmediato. ¡Merlín! Su hija era hermosa y el saber eso lo hizo sentir increíblemente orgulloso.

—No, ella sería muy capaz de cumplir con esa estupidez—gruñó y luego lanzó un suspiro—¿Qué hice para meterme en esto?

Aquella pregunta no había sido hecha para que nadie la respondiera pero, como Ariana estaba allí, no tardó mucho en contestarle.

—Te enamoraste irremediablemente de mi profesora de Historia, lo cual es lo más terrible que le puede suceder a una adolescente—le aseguró mientras iba a su lado y le acomodaba la corbata oscura—pero ya te perdoné.

—Gracias—dijo Draco con sarcasmo, sacándole una sonrisa a su hija.

Ella lo miró fijamente y luego, sin que él lo esperara, lo rodeó con sus brazos con firmeza. El rubio se quedó de piedra por unos momentos pero luego le devolvió el abrazo. Después de todo, era su hija en aquella realidad y nunca, por más que no existiera de verdad, sería tan frío y alejado como lo fue su propio padre.

La jovencita apoyó su rostro en su pecho, oyendo los latidos de su corazón. Draco comenzó a sentir una calidez poco conocida propagándose en su interior, una calidez que sólo podía ser creada de aquel modo tan particular y, por más que por unos segundos se sintió abrumado, terminó aceptándola y tomándole el gusto. Sus brazos apretaron un poco más, tomando el delgado cuerpo de su hija para abrazarla con todo el amor que podía darle. Incluso los pies de la joven quedaron en el aire unos momentos.

—Papá…—lo llamó—No me asfixies, por favor…

Draco la soltó de inmediato, algo alarmado, pero vio que ella reía por su actitud. Sus ojos se deslizaron nuevamente por su hija… ¡su hija, por Merlín! Era rubia, con rasgos suaves, casi completamente Malfoy en vez de Greengrass. Era tan hermosa. Estaba seguro que sería una mujer muy atractiva con el pasar de los años y que eso atraería a moscas asquerosas que querrían conquistarla.

—¿Sabes qué edad tengo?—le preguntó de repente, con una idea fija en su mente.

—¿Cien?—bromeó ella, ganándose una mirada molesta—Ya, no te enfades, papá… Tienes cuarenta y seis años, ¿Por?

—Cuando tú tengas cuarenta y cinco, es cuando tienes mi permitido contraer matrimonio…

—Ja, ja, ja—rió sin gracia—Qué chistoso estás hoy… Espero que no digas esas tonterías delante de mi novio. No es que planee casarme—aseguró—pero ya conoces como es él. Hay veces en que pienso que es la mujer de la pareja.

—¿Novio? ¿Tienes novio?—preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos—¡No puedes tener novio!

Ariana suspiró con cansancio.

—No empieces con eso, papá—le rogó—Ya lo hablamos el día en que te lo presenté. Además, mamá me dijo que tú tenías novia ya desde los catorce.

—¡Pero esas no eran novias eran…!—se interrumpió de repente—No eran nada y no quiero que te topes con ningún bastardo como lo fui yo.

Ella suavizó su mirada.

—No te preocupes, ya conoces a Harry, él es todo un caballero. Casi tuve que rogarle que me bese la primera vez que tuvimos una cita.

Draco no pudo evitar reír suavemente ante esto. Sería increíblemente irónico que en aquella realidad él fuera un vejestorio y su hija estuviera saliendo con un Harry Potter adolescente. Pero eso sería una completa locura. Debía ser una desgraciada coincidencia que el maldito novio de ella se llamara así.

—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?—preguntó Ariana con seriedad—¿A caso dije algo gracioso?

—No, no, sólo recordé a otro Harry—murmuró mientras agitaba la cabeza.

—Bien, porque mi Harry Potter es el hombre más honrado que he conocido en toda mi vida—dijo con rotundidad antes de dar media vuelta y salir de allí sin saber que había dejado a su padre totalmente de piedra.

…

—¡Vamos, Hermione!—gritó Miriam mientras iba detrás y la empujaba suavemente para que saliera de la habitación y se colocara en posición.

Ella lo hizo con los nervios a flor de piel y miró hacia adelante. Las hileras de asientos estaban llenos de personas que nunca antes en su vida había visto. Sus manos se aferraron al ramo que sostenía mientras que la música que comenzaba a sonar le anunciaba que era el momento de hacer su camino al altar. Tragó saliva y luego hizo que sus pies se movieran, uno detrás de otros, hasta que alzó la mirada y buscó a Draco Malfoy. Cuando sus ojos lo encontraron, incrédula ante lo que veía, casi tropezó. Uno de los invitados se apresuró a tenderle una mano, en caso que lo necesitara pero ella se recuperó de prisa y, tras una sonrisa de agradecimiento, siguió adelante.

¡Merlín! No podía creer que ese increíblemente sexy hombre rubio era el mismísimo Draco Malfoy que ella conocía. ¿Quién hubiera podido imaginar que se llegaría a ver tan jodidamente bien con unos cuantos años más? No sabía qué era pero tenía un _no-sé-qué,_ algo que hacía que su pulso se acelerara y que sintiera la irremediable necesidad de correr hacia él y dejar que esas inmensas manos se deslizaran por todo su cuerpo…

¡Oh, por todos los Cielos! No podía ser cierto. No podía desear al rubio hurón malcriado.

Ruborizada y molesta consigo misma por el indeseable curso que habían tomado sus pensamientos, apresuró el paso y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta qué sucedía, se encontró delante de él. Lo miró fugazmente, con seriedad mortal, antes de apartar la mirada.

Las palabras que pronunció el Ministro podrían haber sido las más hermosas del mundo o, incluso, las más ridículas y aberrantes. De cualquier modo, Hermione estaba tan concentrada en no mirar a su futuro "marido" que no oyó nada. Sólo asintió y murmuró un "Sí, acepto", cuando sintió que el rubio le daba un leve codazo.

Luego, vinieron las palabras mortales:

—Los declaro, marido y mujer—se volteó hacia Draco—Puede besar a la novia.

Hermione, quien había mantenido controladas todas las reacciones de su cuerpo hasta ese momento, se ruborizó tanto que sus mejillas parecieron dos manzanas maduras. Malfoy, al verla, tuvo el descaro de sonreírle con picardía mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.

—¿Me vas a besar?—gruñó por lo bajo, sólo para que él la oyera mientras combatía las ganas de retroceder.

—Hay que interpretar nuestros roles, ¿no?—le giñó un ojo con descaro antes de colocar sus manos alrededor de su cintura y atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

Hermione jadeó, sorprendida por su atrevimiento. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a Malfoy? ¿Por qué estaba por hacer aquello? ¿Por qué la sostenía tan firmemente? ¿Por qué el calor de sus manos traspasaba la tela de su blanco vestido y la hacía sentir ansiosa?

Draco inclinó el rostro y buscó sus labios. Durante unos segundos pensó que ella gritaría o le pegaría, pero sólo se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo casi asustada. Él podría haberse desviado y besar disimuladamente la comisura de sus labios o su mejilla o hacer cualquier cosa para evitarlo pero el problema era que todo su cuerpo protestaba ante esas absurdas ideas. Quería besarla. O al menos, el personaje que en ese momento interpretaba se sentía malditamente atraído por esa Hermione Granger de hermosos ojos castaños, esa cintura de ensueño y esas caderas redondeadas…

Quería devorarle la boca como nunca antes nadie lo hizo, mordisquear sus labios para luego acariciarlos suavemente con la punta de su lengua, pidiéndole permiso para adentrarse y besarla profundamente. Y lo hizo. ¡Maldita sea, lo hizo! La oyó jadear al principio, aún sorprendida, pero después se entregó al besó con tanta pasión que él logró olvidar por unos momentos dónde se encontraba. Las manos de Hermione subieron tentativamente hacia su cuello y luego lo rodearon. La sintió pegarse contra él y, malditamente egoísta como era, no le importó. Se dejó llevar, apretó sus manos en sus caderas y luego las deslizó por su espalda, consiguiendo que ella se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Pero volvió a la realidad cuando oyó al maldito hombre que los había unido en matrimonio carraspear suavemente. Aún así, no se separó inmediatamente. Dejó que el beso se suavizara hasta que finalmente sólo apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella antes de distanciarse.

Hermione jadeaba con suavidad, tenía el rostro rojo y todo su cuerpo ardía de un modo tan placentero que en lo único que podía pensar era en lanzarse contra el rubio y—¡No podía creer que ella tuviera esos pensamientos!—violarlo. No lo miró a los ojos, avergonzada de sí misma, y tuvo la suerte de no tener que hacerlo inmediatamente porque todos estallaron en aplausos y silbidos. Algunos incluso le gritaron que se buscaran una habitación, lo que no hizo más que aumentar su congoja.

Luego de eso, todo fue un torbellino. Todos se acercaron a saludarlos, dándole sus felicitaciones. Se tomaron fotografías, dio agradecimientos, sonrió forzadamente hasta que sus mejillas dolieron pero todo lo hizo de buen grado para así no tener que enfrentar lo que acababa de suceder. La fiesta que se llevó a cabo después para celebrar su matrimonio fue igual. Tuvo que bailar, comió poco y nada, e incluso la obligaron a cantar parte de un tema. Muchas de estas cosas las tuvo que hacer al lado de su nuevo marido pero como estaban rodeados de gente, no pudieron hablar de nada o siquiera pensar en lo acontecido. Todo era hacer algo tras otro, incansablemente. Quizás lo más curioso que sucedió fue ver a un Harry Potter de quince años bailar con cierta torpeza una canción lenta con la hija de Malfoy y que el rubio estuviera a punto de lanzarse contra él para darle una golpiza que seguramente ganaría. Después de todo, era mucho más alto y tenía esa espalda ancha y esos brazos fuertes que…

¡Concéntrate, Hermione!, se reprendió a sí misma.

Mary se acercó a ella casi al final de la velada y la sacó cuidadosamente por la puerta de atrás del salón.

—Tienes que ir a cambiarte antes de que se haga tarde—le dijo la mujer—No quieres perder el vuelo.

—¿Perder el vuelo?—preguntó desconcertada—¿De qué hablas?

—De tu luna de miel, tontilla—se rió suavemente—¿De qué más? Ya sé que tu marido es tan rico que tiene dinero como para que ambos vayan en su avión privado—dijo emocionada—pero eso no indica que no deban ser puntuales. Después de todo, hay un plan de vuelo que respetar.

Luna de miel. Eso era simplemente genial, pensó con sarcasmo. Si un beso delante de tantas personas había sido tan ardiente que la había dejando ansiando más, no quería ni imaginar lo que podía suceder si estaban solos en una habitación.

—Eh… ¿A dónde iremos?

Mary la miró con extrañeza.

—Estuviste hablando de eso por meses y ahora no lo recuerdas. ¿Estás bien? ¿Bebiste demasiado?

—A penas una copa—aseguró.

—Mira que tener que escucharte decir… "Italia, esto…" "La historia de Italia…" no fue muy agradable… pero como te queremos mucho, nadie te dijo que cerraras la boca.

—¡Oye!

—Sólo bromeo—le aseguró riendo—aunque sí fue un poquitín molesto.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Lo siento—gruñó—no me di cuenta.

—No te culpamos, cualquiera estaría igual de emocionada en tu lugar. Ahora sólo ve a ponerte la ropa que tienes sobre la cama. Tus valijas ya están en el avión así que no tienes que preocuparte. Tu bolso de mano está dentro del armario. Coloqué ahí todo lo indispensable… puedes revisarlo si quieres pero creo que tienes todo.

Hermione asintió. Cuando llegó a su cuarto se cambió sin apresurarse demasiado, incapaz de creer que ahora era Hermione Malfoy. Luego, tomó su bolso y, movida por la curiosidad, miró el interior. Documentación, un libro (¡Gracias al cielo!), una agenda con números útiles, dinero, algo de maquillaje, un perfume y… ¡condones! Soltó rápidamente aquellas cosas que en ese momento le parecían infernales y cerró el bolso de inmediato.

¡Aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella!, pensó soltando un gemido lastimero.

…

Draco miró a Granger casi con desespero. Su corazón latía terriblemente y sentía que en cualquier momento todo dentro de él iba a romperse en mil pedazos. No entendía como los muggles podían soportar aquello. ¡Iban en el interior de un artefacto que pesaba cientos de toneladas y que en cualquier momento podía caerse contra la tierra, asesinándolos a todos!

Necesitaba con urgencia una distracción.

—Granger…

Ella hizo un sonido para darle a entender que lo había escuchado mientras seguía con los ojos puestos en el libro. Pero él sabía que no leía puesto que no había volteado ninguna página.

—Granger, deja de evitarme—le ordenó.

Finalmente apartó la mirada del libro para posarla en él.

—Hemos pasado todo el día juntos, por lo que es imposible que te esté evitando.

—Has estado esquivando mis miradas, no me hablaste sino hasta ahora y, por alguna extraña razón, te ruborizas… ¡como ahora! No me digas que estás así por el beso.

El incremento del rojo de su rostro se lo confirmó.

—¡Ya supéralo!—exclamó Draco—Se supone que debíamos de besarnos. Era nuestro rol.

Por alguna razón que iba más allá de su entendimiento, ella lo miró con dolor, como si sus palabras la hubieran herido. Pero, ¿qué esperaba que dijera? ¿Qué la había besado porque había querido? Eso jamás saldría de su boca…

—Claro, nuestro rol—dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—¿Qué me sucede? Pues, veamos—simuló falsamente pensarlo—Primero, recuerdo toda esa ridícula realidad donde ambos fuimos niños y, sin darnos cuenta, vivimos como si fuera el mundo real. Después, descubro que estoy por casarme contigo y, como si no hubiera sido suficiente, me atacas delante de cientos de personas…

—Eso fue un beso, Granger, algo que quizás no hubieses conocido hasta el momento. ¿Te pone nerviosa que yo haya sido tu primer beso?

—¡Tú no fuiste mi primer beso, Malfoy! Así que no te creas tan importante…

—¿A caso hablas del idiota con el que fuiste al baile en cuarto? Ese no cuenta. Creo que su cerebro era tan pequeño que incluso debiste darle instrucciones a seguir…

—¿En serio lo llamas idiota? Pues recuerdo muy bien que morías por llamar su atención—se burló ella.

—¿Yo?—preguntó haciéndose el desentendido—Debes tener problemas de memoria… lo que me lleva a recordarte que durante nuestro beso, no te quejaste ni hiciste ningún movimiento para apartarte. Por el contrario, creo que te gustó.

—Yo…—tartamudeó—De…debía seguir un rol. Se supone que eres mi marido y todos estaban seguros que nos amábamos. Sería muy extraño rechazar tu beso…

—Sí, díselo a alguien que se lo crea—rodó los ojos pero inmediatamente los volvió a posar en ella y una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios—¿A caso también seguirás tu rol de ahora en más? Porque aún tenemos que consumar nuestro matrimonio.

Hermione lo miró con molestia.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses—le dijo con molestia antes de volver a posar su mirada en su libro para seguir simulando que lo leía.

¿Y si ya lo había hecho?, quiso preguntarle el rubio. Bueno, no podían culparlo, en esa realidad se sentía increíblemente atraído por ella y no podía hacer nada más que esperar a salir de allí para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Mientras tanto, tendría que vivir con esas fantasías que aparecían en su mente donde la veía tendida en la cama, gimiendo su nombre, muriendo de éxtasis mientras él mantenía la cabeza enterrada entre de sus piernas, entretenido.

—Vamos, Granger—insistió porque sabía que eso la haría hablar—Sé que tú quieres.

Los ojos de ella volaron hacia él de inmediato.

—No quiero—dijo con demasiada violencia—y tú no puedes saber algo así… ¿Por qué no haces algo útil e intentas recordar las runas que faltan?

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

—Porque ya lo hice—sacó una hoja del interior del libro que tenía en sus manos y se la mostró—¿Ves?

Le mostró el círculo de runas que muy lentamente se estaba completando. Draco observó todo, incluso lo último que había agregado.

—¿Energía aumentativa?—inquirió.

—Tiene total sentido—aseguró Hermione—A medida que las realidades van pasando, una tras otra, la energía de estas y las sensaciones varían y aumentan. ¿Recuerdas cuando estuviste en esa isla en la que eras comerciante? Allí ambos sentíamos el dolor ante la pérdida de nuestro hijo y en la siguiente, fuimos niños y ni siquiera pudimos distinguir que no estábamos en el mundo real.

¿Y en esta realidad?, quiso preguntarle él pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Ahora él no hacía más que sentir que todo su cuerpo ardía por ella y estaba seguro que Hermione también podía sentirlo. De otro modo no se alteraría tan ridículamente por un simple beso. ¿A caso no se daba cuenta del modo en que una electricidad invisible parecía vibrar entre ellos cada vez que estaban cerca? No que es quisiera que hicieran algo al respecto porque él sabía muy bien que sería fácil dejarse llevar por esa atracción y eso sería el peor error de su vida… y Potter seguramente lo asesinaría.

—Eso nos deja con sólo cuatro runas más por descubrir—dijo—pero mientras sigamos encerrados en mundos donde la magia es totalmente inexistente, de nada nos servirá.

—Cuando estuve con Anna…

—Sí, ¿muy amigas se hicieron en el viaje?—le preguntó con cierta molestia.

—Malfoy, por favor, ¿Quieres cerrar tu bocota y escucharme? Lo que te quiero decir es que en ese mundo sí existía la magia. Ella habló de una bruja que hizo que el alma de Mifán, el asesino de…—una profunda congoja la invadió al recordarlo—de nuestro hijo… que su alma se volviera oscura.

—¿Y por qué rayos no lo dijiste antes? Podríamos haber ido a verla.

—No es como si hubiésemos tenido tiempo. Pasé más días en el mar que en tierra—se abstuvo de tocar el tema del casi beso que se habían dado en aquella ocasión— Además, Anna me dijo que Mifán no era antes así, asegura que se volvió malvado después de relacionarse con esa bruja.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y"? ¿A caso no ves el riesgo que representa?—inquirió con firmeza—Más allá de cuando fuimos niños, aún somos conscientes de que las realidades a las que vamos no pertenecen a nuestro mundo. Si esta bruja nos maldice de alguna forma, no podemos estar seguros de cómo nos afectará. ¿Y si nos volvemos malvados, como Mifán? Podemos llegar a perder el control de nosotros mismo y eso, hasta el momento, es lo único que tenemos.

Draco sabía que tenía razón y no pensaba discutírselo pero había algo que había dicho que llamaba poderosamente su atención.

—Dijiste "si nos volvemos malvados"…—la miró con seriedad—¿A caso no crees que yo ya lo soy, Granger?

Hermione miró al rubio con fijeza, incapaz de articular una palabra al principio. De todas las cosas que él podría haberle dicho, aquella era la última que podría haber imaginado.

—No,—dijo luego de unos momentos—puedes llegar a ser un poco cruel y algo narcisista y tienes el ego más grande del colegio pero… no, Malfoy, no creo que seas malvado.

—¿Y si te equivocas?—volvió a preguntarle con la misma seriedad—He hecho muchas cosas, Granger…

Ella lo miró sin tener una pizca de miedo. La etapa de sentirse indefensa había terminado hacía muchísimos años.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Era un tanto extraño como la charla se había desviado hacia temas más personales y tensos. Porque, a pesar de que ninguno estaba diciendo las cosas claras, ambos entendían perfectamente que estaban hablando de la guerra.

—¿Debería?

—Eso es algo que sólo tú eres capaz de decidir.

Draco permaneció en silencio unos momentos, sin hacer otra cosa más que verla a los ojos pero algo le decía a Hermione que su mente no estaba realmente en aquel avión.

—Podría llegar a arrepentirme de algunos errores—admitió finalmente con su usual máscara de seriedad pegada al rostro—pero hay cosas terribles que hice y soy completamente consciente de que estuve mal pero si la situación se presentara de nuevo, bajo las mismas circunstancias, no dudaría ningún segundo en volver a hacerlo.

Él podría estar refiriéndose a cualquier situación aunque algo le decía que se refería al momento en que fue un Mortífago.

—Entiendo.

—Lo dudo, Granger, nuestra situación fue completamente diferente.

—Lo sé—aseguró—pero eso no quiere decir que no te entienda. Mi vida no ha sido color de rosa, Malfoy. Ser amiga de Harry Potter conlleva sus peligros…

—Eso es sólo culpa tuya por juntarte con Potter.

Ella le lanzó una mirada molesta pero luego de unos momentos, suspiró y asintió.

—Supongo que eso tiene cierta verdad. Pero Harry es un buen amigo y no podía simplemente abandonarlo a su suerte cuando se vio involucrado en esos inconvenientes.

—¿Así lo llamarás?—preguntó con una burla que sonaba un poco cruel en sus labios—¿Inconvenientes?

—Puede que suene muy leve para describir los verdaderos acontecimientos pero no es una palabra inadecuada. Un inconveniente es algo que sucede e impide que se llegue a concretar una acción. Harry quería vivir tranquilo. Él no pidió ser "el elegido" y, sin duda alguna, no pidió que sus padres fueran traicionados por su amigo y luego asesinados por un bastardo demente que tenía pretensiones de supremacía. Porque, claro, él les dijo a ustedes, los Sangre Puras, que eran importantes, que eran lo que la sociedad mágica debía de ser pero olvidó mencionar un pequeño detalle: no era sangre pura. Quizás fue el hecho de ser descendiente de Salazar Slytherin lo que cegó a sus seguidores y no pudieron ver que en realidad era un mago con inmenso poder y una gran cantidad de problemas mentales. Él, sí era malvado. Él estaba cegado por el poder que rompió lo más puro que una persona puede tener: su alma.

Draco escuchó sin decir una palabra, dándose cuenta que esa era la primera vez que oía a alguien decir tan abiertamente su opinión sobre la guerra. En su familia, el tema jamás se mencionaba más allá de los momentos en que no tenían otra opción; sus amigos hacían como si nunca hubiese sucedido y en el colegio, por más que todavía había una sombra oscura encima de la cabeza de todos, sólo se dijeron unas palabras al honor de los caídos al principio del ciclo escolar.

—Fue él—siguió diciendo Hermione—quien nos obligó a todos a tomar decisiones precipitadas, a dejar nuestra adolescencia antes de tiempo y a ver cosas que nadie, jamás, debería de ver. Bajo esas circunstancias hicimos muchas cosas de las cuales quizás no podemos sentirnos orgullosos pero eso no quiere decir que, si la misma situación se presenta, no la volveríamos a hacer. Por el contrario, lo haríamos de nuevo. Yo estoy segura que volvería a borrarle la memoria a mis padres para protegerlos, que volvería a escaparme con mis amigos en un intento de resolver el enigma de cómo asesinar a Voldemort y, sin duda alguna, volvería a entrar clandestinamente al Ministerio y a Gringotts…

—Eso no es algo que realmente sea malo, Granger, son sólo unos puñeteros actos de valentía que más de uno estaría dispuesto a alabar—gruñó con molestia.

—Al igual que tu disposición para convertirte en Mortífago con tal de proteger la vida de tu madre.

Draco se quedó de piedra al oírla decir eso pero rápidamente su sorpresa fue transformándose en pura ira.

—¡¿Potter te contó lo que sucedió en el juicio?!—dijo entre dientes, apretando sus manos en los apoyabrazos del asiento en el que estaba.

—Sólo eso—aseguró ella hablando con calma en un intento de tranquilizarlo—Todo lo que sucedió en aquel juicio quedó resguardado bajo un juramento de silencio por parte de todos lo que los presenciaron. Cualquier otra cosa que podría haber pronunciado, le hubiera traído demasiados problemas.

—Aún así, eso no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie más.

—No, supongo que no lo es, pero tampoco puedes decir que no es algo que ya muchos saben. ¿A caso no viste el artículo de El Profeta?

—Ese maldito artículo me hacía ver como el asqueroso héroe, un rebelde—agitó la cabeza, intentando alejar el recuerdo de aquella publicación que tanta vergüenza le causó—La mayoría de las cosas que se escribieron son puras mentiras.

—Ahí decía que tenías motivos ulteriores para unirte al Lado Oscuro.

—Sí, pero eso no justifica que Potter haya abierto la boca de ese modo—dijo con clara molestia—¿Con qué derecho pide él que yo le guarde un secreto si él no es capaz de cumplir con un juramento de silencio?

Hermione se sorprendió ante estas palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que te dijo Harry que no puedes decir a nadie más?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—le aseguró con frialdad—Al igual que no lo era lo que sucedió en el juicio.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—¿Quieres saber porqué me lo dijo?—le preguntó y, sin esperar respuesta, continuó—Porque Ron estaba criticándote y diciendo cosas horribles de tu familia cuando se descubrió que el juicio salió a su favor. Harry le dijo que cerrara la boca porque, a pesar de lo que sucedió en el pasado, tú mostraste una gran valentía al aliarte con Voldemort para salvar a tu madre. Esas fueron sus únicas palabras. No dijo nada más y no hizo falta porque eso fue suficiente para hacer callar a Ron. Él puede ser terco e infantil pero entiende mejor que nadie lo que es amar a su familia.

Draco aún estaba procesando la idea de que Harry Potter lo había defendido de su amigo, la comadreja con deficiencia mental, cuando oyó esa última frase.

—Te equivocas, Granger—le dijo—Yo no amo a mi familia, sólo a mi madre.

—¿Qué sucede con tu padre?—preguntó con interés.

—¿Mi padre?—Draco sonrió con tristeza mientras recordaba al idiota que le había dado la vida—Lo que sucede con mi padre, no es asunto tuyo, Granger.

Hermione le lanzó una fría mirada por unos segundos antes de volver a posar la vista en su libro. ¿A caso no podían tener una buena conversación? ¿No podía confiar en ella lo suficiente como para ser amigos? Aunque ella misma no sabía desde cuándo quería ser su amiga pero, ahora que lo pensaba, no veía el inconveniente en eso. Él era, sin lugar a dudas, una persona difícil de llevar pero no imposible.

Lanzó una mirada fugaz en su dirección, sin que se diera cuenta. Inmediatamente sintió esa abrazadora atracción pero usó todas sus fuerzas para reprimirla y concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba: la expresión de angustia que tenía. ¿A caso era por la conversación que habían tenido? Lo dudaba. Lo miró con más atención, notando su piel pálida, mucho más de lo normal, y su sus ojos inquietos que no dejaban de vagar hacia la ventanilla. ¿Tenía miedo a volar? No quería creerlo. Lo había visto volar cientos de veces en escobas a muchos metros de altura. ¿Por qué tendría miedo ahora? Salvo que fuera por el hecho de volar en un avión, en un artefacto muggle que él desconocía.

Algo dentro de ella se removió con compasión. Todas aquellas realidades eran muggles o, al menos, en ninguna de ellas habían tenido la capacidad de hacer magia. Debía ser increíblemente difícil para él.

—Tengo una teoría—dijo luego de unos momentos sabiendo que el mejor modo de mantenerlo tranquilo era distrayéndolo.

—Bien por ti, Granger…

Ella hizo caso omiso a su tono sarcástico.

—¿Recuerdas aquella realidad en la que eras escritor y yo… yo una… cualquiera?—le costaba muchísimo recordar aquello y aún más pronunciar lo que ella había sido—En esa realidad, no cumplimos con nuestros roles.

Esas palabras consiguieron que el rubio volteara a mirarla con curiosidad mal disimulada.

—Tú seguiste siendo una puta y yo un escritor maldito—dijo el rubio.

—No, no lo fuimos—lo contradijo—Yo me negué a acostarme con Sam momentos antes de que bajemos al patio y luego huí contigo. Creo que en esa realidad, nuestro rol no fue interpretado y que los acontecimientos que siguieron fueron lo que la profesora llamó como "inestable".

—¿Estás segura?

—No completamente pero cada vez que lo pienso no logro explicarlo de otro modo. A pesar de que hubo complicaciones en todas, siempre intentamos mantener nuestro rol.

—Entonces, ¿cada vez que no hagamos lo que corresponda nos querrán asesinar? ¡Esas son magníficas noticias!—exclamó con sarcasmo.

—Quizás no precisamente nos quieran matar pero asumo que será algo malo.

Draco dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldar del asiento, suspirando con pesar. Todo iba de mal en peor. ¿Por qué no podían salir de allí de una buena vez? ¿A caso no había nadie en el jodido castillo que estuviera intentando sacarlos de ese estado en el que se encontraban?

—Quería proponerte algo—añadió Hermione luego de unos momentos—Sé que ya hemos acordado poner de nuestra parte para intentar llevarnos lo mejor posible dado que estamos juntos en esto…—Draco asintió—Quiero que ahora prometamos seguir siempre nuestros roles… bueno, en la medida de lo posible.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me refiero… bueno, si volvemos a caer en una realidad tan atroz como aquella en la que fui una prostituta, por nada en el mundo seguiré mi rol. No me acostaré con nadie. Pero no sólo es eso, si la realidad a la que viajamos pone en peligro la vida de alguno de los dos, quiero que prometamos ayudarnos mutuamente, sin importar el rol que cumplamos.

—Bien, lo prometo—dijo el rubio sin pensarlo demasiado.

Hermione había esperado que protestara o que dijera algo sarcástico pero no fue así y eso la desconcertó por unos momentos y dudó si él tenía alguna segunda intención o si quizás simplemente había aceptado para que dejara de molestarlo. Sin embargo, rápidamente sacó esas ideas de su mente. Malfoy había parecido muy sincero con sus palabras.

Además, si quería intentar entablar algún tipo de amistad con él, iba a tener que confiar en él.

Inmediatamente después de ese pensamiento, todo a su alrededor comenzó a estremecerse. Draco abrió los ojos con pánico y Hermione se aferró firmemente a su asiento mientras comprobaba que tenía el cinturón colocado pero sólo le bastó unos momentos para sentir la magia.

—No es una turbulencia—le dijo a su asustado compañero de viaje—Estamos marchándonos a una nueva realidad.

—No es que me queje—Draco tomó aire e intentó relajarse pero siguió mirando a su alrededor con precaución—pero, ¿Por qué tan pronto? Solemos estar días…

—No lo sé—fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad a su alrededor.

* * *

[1] Chaper of love- Bette Midler

* * *

 _ **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**_

Un mes completo pasó y a ella no le quedó otra opción más que adaptarse a su nueva vida aunque su mente se perdía constantemente en Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Dónde andaría? ¿Estaría bien? Vivía con un nudo de preocupación. Había intentado hacer más averiguaciones al respecto pero no había podido dar con nada útil. El apellido Malfoy parecía haber sido antiguamente reconocido ya que habían sido durante muchas generaciones los gobernantes de un reino perdido al sur pero ya nada se sabía de ellos ni siquiera del reino mismo que todos creían que se había destruido hacía siglos. ¿Sería posible que la magia los hubiera transportado a una misma realidad pero a épocas diferentes? Sabía que era posible y no le gustaba ni un poco. ¿Cuánto tiempo más se suponía que debían de seguir así, separados? Nunca iría a admitirlo en voz alta y mucho menos delante de la cara de Draco, pero… ¡Rayos, lo extrañaba!


	12. La belle et la bête (I)

_¡Hola! Esta vez sí tuve tiempo de responder sus comentarios, que son siempre bienvenidos. Espero que este capítulo que publico les guste a todos. Está dedicado a cada uno de ustedes que se toman el tiempo de darme algunas palabras de aliento para seguir adelante y, especialmente, para todos aquellos que eligieron el cuento al que trasladar la historia.  
_

 _Me disculpo de antemano si ven que mi francés está demasiado horroroso. Hace mucho que no practico y en algunas palabras tuve que ocupar el traductor de google que, como sabrán, no siempre es lo mejor. Abajo, por las dudas, están todas las traducciones. Si notan que me olvidé de alguna o no entienden, no duden en consultarme._

 _Saludos._

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

 _La belle et la bête_

" ¿Quién iba a ser capaz de amar a la bestia ?"

...

Draco Malfoy se sintió mareado por unos momentos, incluso antes de poder abrir los ojos. Apretó sus párpados con fuerza y esperó unos segundos antes de intentar abrirlos. Cuando lo hizo, lo primero que supo fue que tenía una terrible jaqueca. ¿Había estado bebiendo la noche anterior? Se llevó una mano a la frente y, haciendo una mueca, se la frotó mientras intentaba hacer memoria… Cuando la imagen de Hermione vestida de blanco y caminando hacia él apareció en su mente, recordó todo lo acontecido en la realidad anterior. Desde el increíble deseo que había sentido por ella hasta la incómoda conversación que tuvieron en el avión.

Apoyó sus codos en la cama y se elevó unos pocos centímetros por encima del colchón en el que estaba tendido intentando observar todo a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación amplia, con paredes de piedra que le recordaban a su castillo y una ventaba de vidrio traslúcido que dejaba entrar los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana. A pesar de que no parecía haber nada moderno allí, cosa que no le importaba, se notaba claramente que se encontraba en un sitio que gritaba poderío y dinero. No recordaba haber estado jamás allí pero una sensación de reconocimiento lo embargaba cada vez que miraba algún objeto.

Sintió un movimiento a su lado y vio con sorpresa que no se encontraba solo en la cama. Una joven de cabellera oscura parecía estar a punto de despertarse. Estaba acostada boca abajo, obviamente desnuda y con el cabello despeinado. Fue consciente por primera vez de sí mismo y se dio cuenta que él también estaba sin prenda alguna y que sólo una delgada sábana de seda lo cubría de sus caderas hacia abajo.

Aturdido, bajó de la cama y no tardó encontrar prendas dispersas por la habitación. Tomó los pantalones que encontró y se los colocó de inmediato, sintiendo una alarma sonar en su cabeza aunque aún no entendía muy bien porqué. Quizás fuera porque, al parecer, se había acostado con aquella mujer… ¿Quién sería? ¿Su esposa? ¿Su novia? ¿Su amante de turno?

La joven se movió en la cama nuevamente, despertándose finalmente. Giró el rostro adormilado primero a un lado y luego al otro, buscándolo. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la cama, se giró y se sentó. Draco, siendo un hombre con necesidades tan normales como las de cualquier otro, no pudo evitar quedarse embobado viendo los senos llenos de la chica mientras ésta estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba, desperezándose. Cuando volvió a relajarse, lo vio y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta.

—Buenos días—lo saludó.

¡Vaya que lo eran!, pensó Draco.

—Buenos días.

No tenía idea quién era esa extraña pero sin duda alguna era hermosa. Tenía rasgos suaves y femeninos, unos ojos azules impresionantes, unos labios perfectamente formados y un cuerpo de infarto. ¡Merlín! ¡Lo que daría por poder recordar la noche anterior!

Ella se puso en cuatro y, sin vergüenza alguna por su desnudez, gateó sobre la cama hasta él, que permanecía anonadado viéndola avanzar.

—¿Quieres que pasemos un poco más de tiempo en la cama?—le preguntó ella con una sonrisa sugerente—¿O quiere que le traiga su desayuno, mi señor?

—El desayuno es una buena idea—la mujer se mostró claramente decepcionada ante su respuesta pero él añadió, mirándola con hambre—Estoy famélico.

La sonrisa volvió de inmediato a sus labios y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo ella había tirado de él nuevamente a la cama, se había colocando encima y lo besaba con pasión. Las manos de Draco no tardaron en encontrar su cintura para luego deslizarse por su piel desnuda hacia sus caderas. Tomándolo como un incentivo, ella se apretó contra él sin dejar de entretenerse con sus labios. Sus besos eran excelentes, sin duda alguna, aunque quizás le faltaba un poco de esa energía y de ese sabor que tenían los de Granger.

Draco se congeló de repente.

¿Acababa de pensar que Hermione Granger besaba mejor que esta mujer desnuda y predispuesta que tenía en su cama? ¡¿A caso había perdido la cordura?!

—¿Draco?

La joven lo miró con extrañeza, acariciando su cabello para llamar su atención.

—Lo siento—se separó de ella de inmediato, levantándose de la cama.

Se sentía enfermo consigo mismo.

—¿Qué sucede?—inquirió ella—Pensé… pensé que querías esto.

Draco caminó hacia la ventana, sintiéndose un idiota de primera. Pensaba en los besos Granger cuando estaba a punto de tener sexo con otra mujer pero no pensaba en ella del modo en que debería. Se suponía que habían prometido protegerse el uno al otro… ¿Y qué hacía él?

—Vístete—le ordenó.

¿Dónde estaría? ¿En el mismo castillo que él? Si se llegaba a enterar lo que había estado a punto de suceder seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo y le diría que era un maldito infeliz por pensar con el pene en vez de usar el cerebro. Bueno, quizás la vergonzosa chica no utilizara precisamente esas palabras pero sin duda lo insinuaría a su modo.

—¿Vestirme?—oyó que preguntaba con incredulidad la joven—¡¿Vestirme?!

Draco se volteó a mirarla con seriedad, comprobando que aún se encontraba en la cama, desnuda, arrodillada sobre el colchón, contemplándolo como si se hubiese vuelto completamente loco.

—Creo que lo has oído muy bien—dijo con calma.

La cara de ella se desdibujó en consternación.

—¡Eres un bastardo!—lo acusó, bajando de la cama mientras comenzaba a buscar con prisa sus prendas—¡Pensé que me amabas!

Draco se quedó desconcertado ante esas palabras. ¿A caso debía de ser así? ¿Debía de simular que la amaba?

—¿Lo hago?—inquirió con dudas.

Ella bufó mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

—¡Sí, como amaste a las demás! ¡En la cama! Pero luego de un par de días te aburriste de ellas y las dejaste… —se ajustó como pudo sola el corsé—¡Pensé que yo era diferente a las otras! ¡Dos meses, Malfoy! ¡Dos meses juntos, viéndonos a escondidas! ¿Te imaginas lo que me sucedería si tu padre nos descubre juntos? ¡Me mataría!

—Lo siento—dijo algo molesto por lo alterada que se mostraba ella.

¿Por qué siempre tenían que acabar en jodidas realidades donde algo o todo estaba mal? ¿Sería demasiado pedir una realidad normal?

—Realmente lo sentirás—gruñó ella destilando odio por los ojos—¿No te has destinado a pensar que a pesar de que soy una simple sirvienta, tú, hijo del rey, no tienes derecho alguno a jugar con mis sentimientos?

Draco boqueó unos momentos, sorprendido de haberse enterado que era un príncipe.

—Lo siento—volvió a decir, esta vez con más seriedad, intentando sonar serio.

—Ya te lo dije—gruñó ella—Realmente lo sentirás cuando veas lo que haré contigo…

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Te crees tan atractivo—siguió diciendo la joven con veneno, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta—Piensas que eres el mejor, que ninguna mujer puede evitar caer rendida a tus pies cuando la miras, que todas disfrutan de tu toque… ¡Pero ya no será así!

—¿Qué harás?—inquirió él con cierto sarcasmo—¿Hechizarme?

Ella sonrió con frialdad.

—Exactamente.

Ya estaba usando un vestido sencillo y, encima de éste, se había colocado un delantal azulado con un bolsillo amplio en la parte delantera. Metió su mano allí y extrajo algo que Draco reconoció demasiado bien.

—¡Tienes una varita mágica!—exclamó con sorpresa—¡Eres una bruja!

—Qué inteligente suposición—lo felicitó con condescendencia—Ahora, haré un pequeño truquito para ti.

—¡Espera!—le gritó mientras corría hacia ella con desespero—¡Tienes que ayudarme!—le rogó.

—Oh, eso mismo haré…

—¿En serio?—preguntó con felicidad, pensando que finalmente podría encontrar el modo de salir de aquellas estúpidas realidades.

— _Oui_ , haré que aprendas una lección.

—¿Qué?—inquirió desconcertado—No, eso no es necesario, lo que yo quiero es…

—No, no, no... Aquí ya no importa de lo que tú quieras.—ella negó con la cabeza—Sino la maldita bestia en la que te transformarás…

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡ _Transformatio bestiæ_!

Draco se dobló en dos de repente, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el corazón que le hizo apretar los dientes con fuerza para no gritar. Era como un puñal ardiente que alguien le hubiese clavado en el pecho. Oyó la risa fría y cruel de la mujer, burlándose de él. Intentó alzar el rostro y contemplarla, luchando contra aquel hechizo desconocido que parecía ser peor que un _cruciatus_ pero no pudo hacerlo.

El ardor que se había instalado en su corazón fue desplazándose lentamente hacia las extremidades de su cuerpo. ¿Sería así como se sentiría estar siendo quemado vivo? Él no encontraba otras palabras para describir su padecimiento. No podía moverse, todos sus músculos se tensaron y pronto terminó tirado en el suelo, apretando los ojos, gritando y llorando. Los dedos de sus manos comenzaron a alargarse y sus uñas a transformarse en garras largas y oscuras, demasiado filosas.

En su mente no podía existir otro pensamiento más que el dolor. Su cuerpo, rígido, no dejaba de temblar y transformarse delante de los ojos imperturbables de la bruja, que contemplaba con total calma lo que sucedía. Ella había querido eso. Había imaginado que terminaría así pero había desechado la idea en el mismo momento en que había aparecido. Después de todo, se conocía a sí misma y había conocido demasiado bien la reputación del galante príncipe. Por unos segundos sintió compasión por él al saber el largo camino que le esperaba, pero esa compasión sólo duró unos segundos: él se merecía aquello. Toda la piel de Draco comenzó a desaparecer bajo una capa de pelo grueso de un tono medio entre el rubio y el castaño. ¡Era horrible!, pensó ella fascinada.

Cuando finalmente la transformación acabó, a pesar del dolor y del cansancio abrumador que sentía, él no perdió el conocimiento.

—Eres fuerte—dijo ella—Sin duda alguna lo eres.

Draco alzó sus ojos platinados hacia ella, llenos de frialdad.

—¿Qué me has hecho?—gruñó.

—He sacado al exterior lo que eres interiormente—le explicó con cierto aburrimiento—Espero que tu belleza exterior de antaño se transforme en belleza interior porque será todo lo que tendrás para romper este hechizo.

Draco intentó ponerse de pie pero sus nuevas piernas, a pesar de ser mucho más musculosas que las anteriores, no soportaron su peso y lo dejaron caer contra la pared.

—Te mataré—un gruñido animal salió del interior de su pecho—¡Te mataré!

—Puedes intentarlo—se encogió de hombros—pero ya me habré ido lejos para cuando tú te adaptes a tu nuevo cuerpo y puedas moverte.

—Te encontraré, no lo dudes, maldita bruja.

—Oh, vamos—le sonrió—No me llamabas así todas las veces que te metías dentro de mí… Además, no podrías encontrarme sin importar cuánto lo desees. La maldición que te lancé tiene una peculiaridad: no puedes abandonar el castillo. Si lo haces, seguramente sufrirás dolores mucho peores que los de hoy.

Un nuevo gruñido salió del pecho de Malfoy, mucho más amenazador que el anterior.

—Mira el lado bueno, no es un hechizo eterno. Puede romperse…

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Simple, con un beso de amor.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Beso de amor?—inquirió incrédulo.

—Nunca has aprendido lo que es amar y no has apreciado el amor que otras te han dado, ni siquiera el mío. Ahora, te tendrás que encargar de encontrar a una mujer que realmente te ame y acepte desposarse contigo a pesar de tu atroz apariencia…—lo miró e hizo una mueca—¡Realmente soy buena en esto! ¡Te ves horrible! Tendrás que esforzarte mucho si quieres que alguien te ame por lo que eres y no por cómo te ves. Pero recuerda, sólo hay una dama.

—¿Cómo sabré quién demonios es?

Ella se encogió de hombros suavemente, como si no le importaba el hecho. Finalmente, con un movimiento de su varita, hizo que la cama se tendiera por su cuenta y luego comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera!—gritó Malfoy—¡Espera! ¡Lo siento! ¡Realmente necesito tu ayuda! ¡Necesito volver al mundo real! ¡Esto no es real! ¡No lo es!

Cuando ella se detuvo y giró, pensó que la había convencido pero no fue así.

—¡Oh, casi lo olvidaba!—exclamo la joven—Como seguramente pasarán muchos… muchos… años antes de que encuentres a dicha mujer, te concedí el don de la inmortalidad.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Puta rastrera!

—¡Así no conseguirás jamás que te diga la parte primordial!—lo amenazó.

Draco se silenció de inmediato, maldiciéndola mentalmente.

—Eso es, ¿quién es un buen perro?—se burló, ganándose un nuevo gruñido—En fin, lo más importante que debes de saber es que, cuando ella aparezca, no puedes permitir que pase más de un día separada de ti, de lo contrario, morirás.

—Pensé que dijiste que era inmortal—gruñó.

—Sí, pero sólo hasta que la encuentres. Pueden haber muchas, pero sólo una será la indicada.

Sin nada más que añadir y, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos del príncipe, salió de la habitación para luego desaparecer del castillo para siempre.

…

 ** _Veinte años después…_**

Hermione detuvo su movimiento con brusquedad, ganándose una mirada confusa de parte de su acompañante de baile. La música y el sonido de la multitud a su alrededor no tardó en llegarle a la mente y hacerle comprender que se encontraba en alguna especie de fiesta. Tampoco pasó desapercibido para ella que, otra maldita vez, usaba vestidos de faldas largas y amplias y que un corsé ajustaba su cintura con firmeza.

—¿Está bien, _mademoiselle_?—preguntó el hombre con preocupación.

—Sí—respondió ella de inmediato, viendo a su alrededor en un intento de encontrar a Malfoy—Creo que… no—se contradijo—Estoy algo cansada—se abanicó con su mano y sonrió al hombre a modo de disculpa—Será mejor que descanse un poco.

Él le sonrió amablemente, hizo una reverencia leve antes de extender su mano para escoltarla hacia uno de los costados de la pista de baile. Se dirigieron hacia un hombre mayor, que nada más verla, le sonrió amablemente.

— _Monsieur_ Granger—dijo su compañero de baile—su hija ha decidido descansar unos momentos—se volvió hacia Hermione—Espero que pueda recuperarse pronto porque ansío volver a tener el honor de bailar con usted.

Hermione vio como él se inclinaba sobre su mano enguantada y dejaba un beso casto antes de alejarse. El hombre, que al parecer era su padre, rió suavemente.

—Como siempre, mi bella, no dejas de tener admiradores. Ese es el motivo por el que tus hermanas siempre están tan celosas de ti.

—¿De mi?—preguntó Hermione sorprendida—Es imposible.

Ella no era precisamente hermosa. Tenía el cabello demasiado rizado, dientes algo grades, ojos de un color común y una figura que no era mala pero tampoco tan despampanante como la de otras mujeres que conocía.

—¿A caso has quedado sin pareja de baile esta noche, bella? Soy un rico comerciante, lo cual tiene un claro beneficio, pero nunca dejo de recibir propuestas de hombres enamorados que quieren tener el honor de tomarte como esposa. Muchos más de los que tus hermanas juntas.

Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse. ¿En qué realidad se habían metido ahora?

—No creo que hayan sido tantos.

—Aquí viene otro—murmuró su padre por lo bajo.

Un joven apuesto se les acercó. Era alto, de un cabello castaño claro y un rostro masculino.

— _Bonjour, Monsieur_ Granger—saludó con una respetuosa reverencia antes de contemplar a Hermione con los ojos bañados en admiración—¿Podría tener el honor de bailar la siguiente pieza con usted, _mademoiselle?_

Hermione sonrió suavemente.

—En este momento estoy descansado—le dijo con amabilidad—Quizás más tarde.

Él se marchó notablemente desilusionado.

—Otro corazón que rompes, mi bella—bromeó su padre.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad. ¿A caso no podía dejar el tema?

—No sigas—le pidió.

Él sólo sonrió.

Hermione volvió a posar los ojos en todo lo que había a su alrededor. El salón en el que se encontraba era inmenso. Sin lugar a dudas la persona que era dueña de aquel sitio contaba con una importante cantidad de dinero. Aún más para poder invitar a tantas personas como las que habían. Mujeres y hombres se paseaban con pasos ágiles y coordinados por la pista mientras que otros sólo se dedicaban a observar, entretenidos con la danza.

—Esto es hermoso, ¿no?—oyó que su padre hablaba nuevamente—Finalmente puedo darle a mis hijas lo que quiero para ellas. Tu hermana mayor se ha comprometido con un hombre importante. Míralos—sus ojos se posaron en una pareja que bailaba en el centro de la pista—Ella está muy feliz.

Hermione miró a la mujer que era su hermana. No parecía tener más de veintiún años, como mucho. Era alta, delgada, con el cabello oscuro recogido en un complicado peinado. Lucía un esplendoroso vestido azul oscuro que hacía que su piel se viera suave y cremosa. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Sin lugar a dudas es feliz con él—dijo Hermione—Y se ve hermosa esta noche.

—Claramente, de otro modo no gastaría casi la mitad de mi fortuna en ese vestido. _Anne-Laure_ insistió en tener la mejor modista de Francia.

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad.

— _Vraiment_?[1]

—Bueno, quizás no la mitad de mi fortuna pero no fue barato. Pero no importa, lo mejor para mis hijas—le sonrió—He luchado toda mi vida por darles un buen porvenir, mi bella, y eso no se gana sino teniendo dinero. El comercio es un buen modo de conseguirlo, al menos, de manera honrada. Llevó años pero, míranos ahora: tenemos este precioso hogar,—señaló a su alrededor—tu hermana mayor se ha comprometido y sospecho que _Corinne_ no tardará en seguir su camino—miró a una joven hermosamente vestida que sólo tenía dos años menos que su hermana comprometida—y luego seguirás tú—la contempló con afecto—mi bella Hermione…

Ella hizo sólo un sonido esquivo. Casarse a su edad no estaba en sus planes.

—Pero, claro, tengo la esperanza de que mis hijos también consigan alguna buena esposa—añadió su padre luego de unos momentos—Bien sabemos todos que no es galantería lo que les falta—se rió suavemente—aunque quizás las damas de esta sociedad estarían más interesados en ellos si dejaran de meterse en tantos problemas.

—¿Crees que eso pueda llegar a suceder?—le preguntó en un intento de que él siguiera hablando y así poder recaudar la mayor cantidad de información posible.

—Siempre tengo mis esperanzas—admitió—Pero cualquiera creería que dos hombres de veinticinco años ya estarían en el camino de la rectitud—negó apesadumbrado, con la mente lejos de allí—Mis gemelos, mis niños mayores… pasan más tiempo en el bar que ayudándome en los negocios… Cómo se sentiría desilusionada su madre si los viera ahora—suspiró con tristeza antes de volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que estaban en una fiesta—Pero estas no son horas de pensamientos oscuros. Estamos celebrando el compromiso de tu hermana, así que baila, mi bella.

Hermione aceptó un par de bailes más a pesar de que recibió constantemente invitaciones. Su mente, mientras tanto, no dejaba de trabajar y se dio cuenta de algunas cosas importantes como que a pesar de que nunca había aprendido esos bailes se sabía los pasos a la perfección o que se encontraba en alguna parte de Francia porque sus palabras e incluso sus pensamientos eran en francés. También se dio cuenta que el hombre que era su padre amaba demasiado a sus hijos pero era increíblemente permisivo.

Lo que más le preocupó era que fue incapaz de encontrarse con Malfoy. Incontables veces lanzó miradas por el salón, buscando su inconfundible cabellera rubia pero no lo encontró. Incluso se atrevió a preguntar por _Monsieur_ Malfoy, por si su apellido era reconocido en el sitio pero nadie supo decirle. Sólo un hombre, algo mayor, mencionó haber oído sobre una antigua familia apellidada así que vivía al sur del país pero de eso ya hacía tantos años que no estaba seguro que siguieran existiendo.

Queriendo escapar del ruido del salón, se adentró a un pasillo por una puerta lateral y caminó hasta dar con una gran biblioteca que le fascinó. Había grandes estanterías de libros de todos los tamaños y géneros, unos cómodos sillones que invitaban a sentarse y lámparas cuidadosamente posicionadas para iluminar las páginas del lector de turno. ¿Sería demasiado maleducado de su parte tener un momento de calma leyendo cuando se estaba celebrando el compromiso de su hermana y cuando no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba Malfoy?

Dudó por unos segundos pero luego se convenció de que no podría ser tan grave. Seguramente su hermana ni siquiera se daría cuenta de su ausencia y Malfoy debía de estar bien. Así que comenzó a leer los títulos de los lomos, curioseando entre todos ellos, buscando el indicado hasta dar con uno de cuentos fantásticos. Estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando oyó que alguien más entraba a la biblioteca. Ella alzó los ojos rápidamente y casi saltó de alegría a ver a su mejor amigo sonriéndole.

—¡Harry!—exclamó.

—¿Escondiéndote de nuevo, _l'amour_?—le preguntó él mientras avanzaba hacia ella para rodearla con sus brazos y apretarla contra su pecho.

Ella se sintió extraña al ser llamada así por su amigo. Harry era afectuoso pero nunca la había llamado "amor". Se separó de él pero las manos del muchacho no dejaron de tocarla, impidiéndole apartarse demasiado.

—Sólo quería leer tranquila.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde—se disculpó—pero tuve que resolver algunos inconvenientes. Ya sabes cómo es mi trabajo… ¡Pero ya estoy aquí! Dispuesto a sacarte a bailar las veces que sean necesarias para ahuyentar a todos esos tontos que quieren conquistarte.

Hermione rió suavemente.

—¿Tú bailas?

—¡Oh!—la miró falsamente ofendido, pareciéndose tan poco al Harry Potter que había conocido en el mundo real—¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Quién crees que te enseñó todo lo que sabes?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Destreza natural?

—Eso quisieras—resopló—Vamos, deja ese libro y volvamos. Me prometiste al menos un baile y no dejaré que pases por alto tu promesa.

Hermione volvió a colocar el libro y dejó que su amigo la guiara nuevamente a la fiesta. Allí, no sólo fue un baile, sino cuatro, los que compartieron. En esa realidad, Harry era un increíble bailarín. Su actitud era algo diferente al del verdadero pero no dejaba de ser fácil hablar con él: era atento, divertido e inteligente. Charlando informalmente se enteró de que ambos eran amigos desde que tenían once años, incluso antes de que la familia de ella se hiciera de una gran fortuna mediante el comercio naval y que, a pesar de lo que muchos creían, ellos no eran más que amigos.

Sus hermanas parecieron sólo unas veces a lo largo de la noche, riendo tontamente, demostrando que quizás habían bebido un par de comas demás. Ambas parecieron ser buenas personas aunque claramente no podía asegurarse a partir del intercambio de unas pocas palabras durante una celebración y más si esas palabras eran insinuaciones molestas de que ella sería la próxima en tener una fiesta de compromiso mientras le lanzaban miradas significativas a Harry. Fue molesto pero realmente no parecían tener malas intenciones. La fiesta fue, sin duda alguna, todo un éxito. Hermione a penas intercambió un par de palabras con el prometido de su hermana y, a pesar de que le pareció un hombre frío y superficial, se portó de manera respetable con él.

Harry fue el último en marcharse esa noche tras prometerle que la vería nuevamente en cuanto pudiera. Su padre se mostró muy alegre con esta noticia, dando sonrisas demasiado amplias e insinuantes que la avergonzaron. Finalmente, casi al amanecer, se encaminaron hacia sus habitaciones para poder dormir.

Los días que siguieron a aquel acontecimiento fueron extraños para Hermione. Ella no conseguía adaptarse aún a aquella vida de opulencia que había construido su padre, al hecho de tener que asistir a fiestas y bailes e incluso días de campo con otras familias de la alta sociedad francesa.

Sus dos hermanos mayores a penas pasaban tiempo en la casa. Ambos eran hombres alegres y bromistas que parecían no tener problema alguno en despilfarrar, al igual que sus hermanas, el dinero de su padre. Hermione no sabía que hacían tanto tiempo fuera pero estaba segura que no era trabajar. A pesar de que eso no le gustaba, ellos siempre demostraron cuánto la querían y de vez en cuando le traían libros de regalo que ella leía con avidez. Sus hermanas también eran buenas con ella aunque no había duda que tenían una mente sin cultivar que sólo concentraban en cosas superficiales como vestidos esplendorosos e increíblemente costosos o los planes de la boda de _Anne-Laure._ Casi no hablaban, lo cual no molestaba en absoluto a Hermione.

Ella prefería pasar tiempo en la biblioteca o en compañía de Harry. Como convivían en el mismo círculo social coincidían en todas las reuniones por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por no tener con quién hablar. Aún así, eran muchos los hombres que se le acercaban con demasiadas intensiones. Siempre intentaba ser amable con sus negativas aunque una vez casi tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando un hombre que al parecer la conocía bien la llevó aparte en una reunión y le pidió que le permitiera el honor de convertirla en su esposa. Casi había gritado que aquello era una completa locura y, aunque no lo hizo, él debió de leer su expresión porque rápidamente se disculpó y se marchó. Lo peor fue que tuvo que verlo en otras reuniones y cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban ella no podía dejar de sentirse abochornada. Harry la había interrogado al respecto pero no tuvo el valor de decírselo.

Un mes completo pasó y a ella no le quedó otra opción más que adaptarse a su nueva vida aunque su mente se perdía constantemente en Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Dónde andaría? ¿Estaría bien? Vivía con un nudo de preocupación. Había intentado hacer más averiguaciones al respecto pero no había podido dar con nada útil. El apellido Malfoy parecía haber sido antiguamente reconocido ya que habían sido durante muchas generaciones los gobernantes de un reino perdido al sur pero ya nada se sabía de ellos ni siquiera del reino mismo que todos creían que se había destruido hacía siglos. ¿Sería posible que la magia los hubiera transportado a una misma realidad pero a épocas diferentes? Sabía que era posible y no le gustaba ni un poco. ¿Cuánto tiempo más se suponía que debían de seguir así, separados? Nunca iría a admitirlo en voz alta y mucho menos delante de la cara de Draco, pero… ¡Rayos, lo extrañaba! Él se movería como pez en el mar en esos sitios lujosos donde las personas eran refinadas, casi frías y materialistas. Él sabría qué decir. Incluso podría ser capaz de burlarse de ella con algún comentario sarcástico.

—¿Estás escuchándome?

Hermione alzó la mirada de repente y descubrió que Harry la contemplaba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

— _Excusez-moi_ —le rogó—Estaba pensado.

—Eso lo pude ver.

Él la había invitado a dar un paseo en carruaje por el parque. Esos pasos consistían simplemente en charlar tranquilamente mientras el chofer llevaba a los caballos con trote tranquilo, permitiéndoles detenerse de vez en cuando para saludar a algún conocido. No era común que una dama saliera a solas con un hombre pero como era un carruaje abierto y una zona concurrida, su padre no encontró problema alguno al dejarla ir. Especialmente porque secretamente tenía la esperanza que, de una buena vez, el chico confesara el amor secreto que tenía por su hija. Todo el mundo sabía que Harry Potter estaba fascinado con ella. Todos, excepto Hermione misma, que seguía viéndolo como su amigo.

—No fue mi intención—le aseguré—Sólo estoy preocupada.

—¿Por ese tal amigo tuyo?—preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido—Realmente no sé de quién hablas. No recuerdo que tengas amistad con nadie llamado Malfoy.

—Tú no puedes decir con quién tengo amistad o no.

—Te conozco desde que somos niños—le recordó.

—Sí, pero puedo haberlo conocido incluso antes que a ti—replicó ella.

Y no estaba mintiendo. De hecho, momentos antes de ir al compartimiento del vagón en que se encontraban Harry y Ron para buscar al sapo de Neville, ella había caído por desgracia en el de las futuras serpientes. Recordaba muy bien que Draco Malfoy junto con Crabbe y Goyle la habían mirado con desprecio cuando ella preguntó por Trevor, como si intuyeran que ella no era sangre pura. En aquel entonces, a pesar de haber leído al respecto, todavía no entendía bien aquellos conceptos y sólo habían pensado que eran tres niños odiosos por lo que no le importó demasiado el modo en que la trataron. Después de todo, desde que era muy niña en el colegio sus compañeros la criticaron por ser la favorita del maestro.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo—oyó a Harry decir con cierta molestia—¿Podrías al menos dejar eso para después y ahora hablar conmigo? Tengo que irme de viaje dentro de un día y no volveré sino hasta dentro de dos semanas.

—Realmente lo siento—murmuró—Pero no puedo evitarlo. Me preocupo por él y no he sabido nada desde hace mucho tiempo.

Harry suspiró casi con cansancio.

—¿Quieres que intente averiguar algo a donde voy?—preguntó con resignación—Es una gran ciudad, después de todo, alguien debe de saber algo.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron de emoción y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¡Oui!—gritó y se arrojó a sus brazos para luego dejar un corto beso en su mejilla antes de volver al asiento, siendo completamente inconsciente de que muchos habían observado esa reacción y sacado una conclusión errónea—¡Te estaría eternamente agradecida!

Él le obsequió una nerviosa sonrisa, rojo como un tomate, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello ya alborotado.

—Sería un placer—murmuró y luego se aclaró nerviosamente la garganta para cambiar de tema—¿Cómo están tus hermanas?

—Bien—contestó un tanto extrañada por el tema—Mi padre sospecha que Corinne será la próxima en comprometerse. Tiene la sospecha que será dentro de este mismo mes.

—¿Sabes quién es él?

—Un tal… Mermet, si mal no recuerdo—dijo pensativa.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron enormemente a causa de la sorpresa.

—¡Será parte de la familia Mermet! ¡Vaya!—exclamó—Nunca hubiera esperado que Corinne terminara relacionándose con una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad. ¿Sabías que los Mermet tienen relación cercana con el rey?

—No tenía idea alguna—dijo con sinceridad.

—¿Y no te molesta?

—¿Qué es lo que debería de molestarme?

—Que ella se esté por casar con alguien tan importante.

Hermione rió por la ocurrencia de Harry.

—¿Estás loco? Nunca me molestaría por algo así. Ella puede casarse incluso con el mismo rey y a mí me daría igual. Seguiría siendo mi hermana.

—Entonces… ¿No te importaría casarte con alguien no tan importante?

¿Qué demonios le sucedía a Harry hoy?, se preguntó ella.

—No me importaría casarme con el hombre más pobre del plante si mis sentimientos hacia él son sinceros y él es capaz de devolvérmelos—le aseguró—Pero no tengo intención de casarme con nadie aún. No estoy enamorada de nadie.

Además, si lo pensaba muy retorcidamente, ella ya tenía un esposo. Uno que no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba.

—¿De nadie?

¿Era su imaginación o Harry sonaba decepcionado por esa noticia?

—De nadie—respondió sin titubeos.

—Oh…—tragó saliva—Si… si alguien te propusiera matrimonio y no lo amaras pero lo quisieras de alguna forma… ¿Aún así lo rechazarías?

—Harry, ¿Qué estás diciendo?—inquirió ya sin poder tolerarlo—¿A caso te has enterado de alguien que quiere pedirme matrimonio? ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

—Sólo responde—le pidió.

Hermione suspiró, agobiada por esa conversación.

—No lo sé, supongo que todo depende de la persona. Nunca diría que sí sin antes pensarlo detalladamente. No quiero casarme y luego terminar arrepintiéndome.

—Esos son pensamientos demasiado románticos—la acusó— Muy propios de ti.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?—le preguntó con molestia.

—Nada, nada—negó con la cabeza—Sólo preguntaba todo esto porque, si tus hermanas se comprometen, tendrás vía libre para hacer lo mismo.

—Sí, lo sé pero eso no quiere decir que salga corriendo y acepte al primer idiota que se me cruce en frente.

—No, claro que no.

Después de aquella conversación no tardaron en regresar a la mansión familiar de Hermione. Él se mostró bastante pensativo durante todo el trayecto pero, casi llegando, una mirada decidida se instaló en su rostro. Hermione no lo interrogó al respecto a pesar de que sentía curiosidad.

Harry la ayudó a bajar del carruaje y luego tomó su mano antes de que pudiera ingresar.

—Creo que aquí nos despedimos—dijo.

—Lo dices como si no nos volveremos a ver jamás. Volverás antes de que te des cuenta, Harry—le aseguró—Además, allá estarás tan ocupado que no tendrás oportunidad de pensar demasiado.

—Nunca dejaré de pensar en ti. Te extrañaré.

—Yo también—le aseguró—Escríbeme cuando puedas.

—Lo haré todos los días.

—No es necesario que sean todos los días—le aseguró rodando los ojos.

—De todos modos lo haré—se lo prometió. Hizo una pausa pero luego volvió a hablar con cierta prisa—Hermione, hay algo que me gustaría proponerte.

—¿Qué?

—No, no ahora. Cuando regrese. Simplemente, espérame—le pidió.

—Eh… _Je t'attendrai **[2]**._

No supo qué otra cosa decirle. Harry se inclinó hacia su mano y dejó un beso suave en el dorso antes de despedirse rápidamente y volver a subir al carruaje. Hermione se quedó viendo como se alejaba, incapaz de dar sentido a todo aquello. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros y entró a la casa. Nada más cerrar la puerta un coro de gritos ensordecedores la rodeó. Sus hermanas se turnaron para abrazarla y felicitarla.

—¿Qué sucede?—les preguntó extrañada.

—¡Nos enteramos de la gran noticia!—exclamó Anne-Laure

—Madame Giselle los vio en el parque—continuó Corinne—y vino y nos contó de inmediato.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que les contó?

—¡De la propuesta, por supuesto!—Anne-Laure sonrió enormemente.

—Siempre supimos que Harry estaba enamorado de ti—Corinne aseguró—y nos preguntábamos cuándo tendría el valor de confesártelo.

—Esperen, Harry no está enamorado de mí. No me propuso matrimonio. Sólo somos amigos…

—No lo tienes que negar, Hermione—le aseguró Corinne—No por mí. Toda esa tontería de que las hermanas mayores deben contraer matrimonio antes que la menor es pura _merde…_

—¡Cuida tu lenguaje!—la reprendió Anne-Laure.

—Sólo digo la verdad—aseguró la chica—No me importa que te cases antes que yo. Además, mi querido pronto me lo pedirá, ¡Estoy segura!

—No lo niego—les aseguró—Sólo digo la verdad. Harry no me pidió que me casara con él.

Las dos hermanas se quedaron viéndola con seriedad por un momento hasta que finalmente se dieron cuenta que Hermione estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¿No lo hizo?—preguntó Corinne decepcionada—¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo siento, Hermione! Estoy segura que pronto lo hará.

—¡Por Circe, no quiero eso!

—¿Circe?—inquirió Anne-Laure.

—Nada, olvídalo… Miren, Harry y yo sólo somos amigos. No quiero que sea nada más, mucho menos mi esposo. Sería muy incómodo. Es casi como un hermano para mí.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada grave: Harry pronto tendría el corazón roto.

…

Hermione se despertó aquella mañana sin ánimo alguno de levantarse de la cama. Sabía que ese día sería igual a los anteriores de esa semana: aburrido. Extrañaba a Harry, muchísimo. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta cuán importante había sido él para pasar sus días entretenida. Además, ahora que él no se encontraba allí, los hombres no dudaban en acercársele para pedirle que los acompañase a alguna salida o en las fiestas a bailar o le enviaban regalos costosos que ella se dedicaba a devolver con una nota amable de agradecimiento. No quería que pensara que, al aceptar sus obsequios, aceptaba algo más profundo.

Sus hermanas nunca fueron precisamente una buena compañía. No la dejaban de lado, todo lo contrario, siempre la invitaban a sus salidas o a sus reuniones para organizar la boda pero ella ya había ido una vez y eso había sido más que suficiente. Su charla era superficial y algo tonta. Prefería mantener la distancia con ella para que su relación fuera buena.

Sus hermanos de vez en cuando se presentaban temprano a la cena y la retaban a algún partido de ajedrez, lo cual ayudaba a romper con la monotonía de los días.

Su padre, por su parte, siempre intentaba sacar tiempo para charlar un momento con ella. Incluso le preguntó por la supuesta propuesta de matrimonio, no tan efusivamente como sus hermanas. Hermione se tomó su tiempo para dejarle en claro que eso jamás había sucedido y que se trataba de un simple rumor que habían propagado mujeres entrometidas que no tenía nada más que hacer que meterse en la vida de los demás. Su padre simplemente rió con suavidad aunque sus ojos brillaron con claro orgullo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo aburrida y monótona que podía ser su vida, lo que más le preocupaba era saber qué había sido de Draco. Era alarmante que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo y ella no hubiese sabido nada de él. ¿Dónde estaría? Y, lo más importante, ¿estaría bien? ¡Merlín, rogaba que sí! Nunca imaginó que ansiaría tanto poder volver a verlo, a oír su voz lanzando comentarios sarcásticos… ¿A caso tendría su cuerpo la misma reacción por él que en la realidad anterior? Esperaba que no… No sabría cómo manejarlo. Ya demasiado avergonzaba se encontraba de haberlo besado tan abiertamente sin siquiera titubear. Y no había sido un beso casto. No, todo lo contrario. Su cuerpo había ansiado más de él.

Gimió al recordarlo, rodando en la cama y enterrando el rostro en una almohada.

No entendía por qué no podía sacar de su mente la forma en que sus labios se unieron o el modo en que sus manos la tocaron, haciéndola sentir tan especial… En aquel entonces habían estado delante de tantas personas. ¿Qué habría sucedido si hubieran estado solos? ¿Ella hubiera entrado en razón o le hubiera permitido seguir hasta adelante hasta el final?

—¡Nooooooo!

El grito desgarrador que sonó por toda la casa, sobresaltando a Hermione y sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de un salto y sin pensar demasiado ni darse cuenta que aún utilizaba su largo camisón, salió corriendo hacia abajo, con el corazón acelerado.

—¡NO! Nooooo…

Apresuró sus pies mientras bajaba por la escalera y al llegar abajo se encontró con sus dos hermanas abrazándose entre ellas, llorando desconsoladamente. Sus hermanos tenían una sobra oscura atravesándole el rostro y su padre… su padre parecía haber perdido todas las ganas de vivir. Estaba parado en la puerta de la casa con la angustia tan profunda que ella temió que pronto se desmoronara completamente.

—¿Qué sucedió?—inquirió.

Ante la pregunta, sus hermanas no hicieron más que sollozar con más fuerza.

Su padre alzó el rostro hacia ella con lentitud.

—Me temo que tengo malas noticias, mi bella…

—¿Qué noticias? ¿Qué sucedió?—pidió angustiada.

No lograba imaginar qué es lo que había pasado.

—La tormenta de anoche fue muy fuerte, especialmente en el mar—dijo el hombre con la voz desgarrada—Mis tres barcos viajaban hacia Inglaterra cuando la tempestad los atrapó y… y…—su voz tembló—¡Lo perdimos todo! ¡Todo!

—¿Qué quieres decir con todo?

—¡Todo, Hermione!—exclamó Anne-Laure—¿No estás escuchando? ¿O te ha quemado el cerebro leer todos esos libros?

Hermione la miró con sorpresa, dolida por sus palabras. Ella nunca había sido así de cruel.

—No hables así—la reprendió su padre—En este momento, no debemos discutir. Debemos estar juntos—miró a su hija mejor—Las mercancías que llevaban los barcos eran muchas y muy valiosas. El dinero de la compra sería usado para pagarlas y dejarnos una buena ganancia… pero ahora ya no podremos venderlas y tenemos que pagarlas…

—Pues, hagámoslo—dijo ella con seriedad.

—Me temo que no lo entiendes, mi bella, lo pagaremos pero tendremos que vender todo—extendió sus manos con resignación para señalar lo que los rodeaba—Tendremos que ir a vivir a una pequeña casa de campo, cultivar nuestra comida, lavar nuestra ropa…

—¡Noooooo!—las dos jóvenes gritaron lastimeramente.

Hermione rodó los ojos. ¿Ellas no podían ser menos melodramáticas?

—Lo importante es que no nos quedaremos en la calle—les dijo—y no nos moriremos de hambre. Si todos ponemos un poco de nosotros mismos, lograremos salir adelante. Será un trabajo duro pero lo conseguiremos.

Sus hermanas lloraron sin consuelo aún más fuerte, cosa que Hermione no creía posible.

…

Hermione nunca antes hubiera pensado que vivir en aquella realidad donde Draco y ella eran hermanos podría servirle de algo pero allí estaba, con la única vaca que tenía la familia amarrada a un poste mientras ella la ordeñaba. No era una experiencia agradable, sinceramente, pero debía de hacerlo. Al igual que carpir la tierra para plantar luego semillas, regarlas, apartar todas las plagas y esperar a que crecieran. También solía ser la que cocinaba porque si los demás intentaban hacerlo terminaban pasando el día sin probar bocado, desperdiciando la comida. Sus hermanos se encargaban de traer leña aunque debía de recodárselos constantemente si no querían pasar la noche a oscuras y congelándose a causa del frío. Su padre solía viajar constantemente a la ciudad para averiguar si alguien había encontrado algo, cualquier cosa, de la mercancía comprada. Sin embargo, nunca regresaba con buenas noticias.

Sus hermanas, por su parte, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo llorando dentro de la habitación que compartían con Hermione. El prometido de Anne-Laure había cancelado el compromiso en el mismo momento en que se enteró de la desgracia familiar y el pretendiente de Corinne no volvió a verla de nuevo, rompiendo todas sus esperanzas de una boda. Hermione intentó consolarlas diciéndole que eso mostraba lo malos que eras para ser sus esposos y que sólo estaban interesados en ellas por el dinero, que debían de buscar hombres que las amasen con locura, sin importar su situación económica pero eso no fue suficiente para ellas. Para ambas, aquella casa era el mismo infiero y decían estar demasiado deprimidas como para ayudar en los quehaceres. Hermione lo había aceptado los primeros días pero luego, cuando descubrió a Anne-Laure haciendo una corona de flores silvestres para adornar su cabello, les ordenó a ambas que se pusieran a trabajar. Eso fue casi como declararles la guerra. Ahora siempre la miraban con odio cuando tenían la oportunidad y ese odio aumentó cuando, en un intento de que su padre las defendiera, él le dio la razón a su hermana menor. Ahora se veían obligadas a lavar la ropa, remendarla si se rompía y ayudaban a Hermione a limpiar la casa.

—¡Hermione!

La chica casi salto cuando oyó el grito, sobresaltando a Rose—el nombre que le había colocado a la vaca—por lo que inmediatamente acarició suavemente su cabeza para tranquilizarla antes de volverse nuevamente a mirar a su amigo, que venía cabalgando a toda velocidad. Como la pérdida de los barcos había acontecido cuando él no estaba, no lo había visto nuevamente. Ella estaba segura que se acababa de enterar de lo sucedido y estaba demasiado feliz de saber que él no era como los idiotas que sus hermanas habían querido como esposos.

—¡Harry!

El chico desmontó cuando estuvo cerca y corrió hacia ella sin molestarse en amarrar las riendas de su caballo. Inmediatamente la envolvió en un abrazo asfixiante que le quitó por unos segundos el aire hasta que él la soltó.

—Lo siento mucho. Debí de estar antes para ti pero no me enteré sino hasta hoy, cuando regresé de mi viaje—le dijo.

— _Ne vous inquiétez pas._ [3]

—¿Cómo no voy a preocupare?—inquirió él—Eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione, mi razón de vivir.

Ella se ruborizó por aquella afirmación pero la dejó pasar.

—No ha sido malo, en realidad—se encogió de hombros suavemente—Mis hermanos necesitan aprender lo que es vivir humildemente. En la ciudad, sólo se preocupaban por gastar el dinero de mi padre, por contraer matrimonio con personas igual de materialistas que ellos. Aquí aprenderán lo que es trabajar duro…

—¿Lo están haciendo?

—Bueno… mi padre los obliga—admitió—Ayudan, no muy gustosamente, pero lo hacen.

—Espero que todo vaya bien para ellos…—la miró fijamente al rostro, memorizando cada rasgo—Siento que hace siglos que no te veía.

—No seas absurdo, Harry—le pidió con una sonrisa—No fue tanto tiempo.

—Lo fue para mí.

Hermione decidió que ese tema de conversación debía acabar de inmediato.

—¿Quieres pasar a beber algo de té?—le preguntó amablemente señalando la humilde casa—Hoy preparé pan y todavía debe de estar tibio.

—No—respondió de lleno.

Hermione se quedó sin saber qué decir a continuación, sorprendida de su tajante respuesta. Harry pareció notar su mirada de confusión porque rápidamente se movió incómodo.

— _Je_ [4]…—titubeó él— _Je_ … creo que tu no deberías de estar aquí.

—¿Dónde más debería estar?—le preguntó con seriedad.

—En una hermosa casa, con responsabilidades que no impliquen estar en la cocina u… ordeñar una vaca—dijo señalando a Rose.

—¿Haciendo qué?—inquirió Hermione molesta por sus palabras—¿Sentada en un sillón en una casa lujosa, siendo la esposa de adorno de algún ricachón idiota?

—¡NO!—exclamó—Lo que quiero decir es… es que puedo sacarte de aquí—tomó sus manos entre las suyas—Es fácil. Sólo debes aceptar ser mi esposa y te llevaré lejos de este lugar. No deberías estar aquí desperdiciando tu vida.

Hermione se desprendió de su agarre rápidamente y se alejó un paso.

—¡Harry James Potter! ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan ridículo?

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Ridículo? ¡Estoy siendo completamente lógico!

—Tu propuesta no es nada lógica y además, muy ofensiva.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir que me pidas matrimonio por compasión? No quiero que creas que puedes rescatarme de algo con ello cuando no necesito ser rescatada.

—¡Hermione, no puedo creer que pienses eso de mí!—le gritó ofendido—Nunca te pediría matrimonio por compasión.

—¿Entonces, qué se supone que es esto?

—¿A caso no recuerdas que la última vez que nos vimos te dije que tenía que hacerte una propuesta? ¿De qué creías que hablaba? ¡Hace meses que quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa pero no podía hacer nada hasta que tus hermanas estuvieran casadas! Tenía la esperanza que al regresar Corinne ya estuviera comprometida pero ahora, que todo sus planes se desmoronó, no puedo permitirme el lujo de aplazar los míos… Te quiero, Hermione, ¿cómo no pudiste darte cuenta?

Hermione estaba demasiado aturdida como para dar una respuesta a esa pregunta. Claro, ella sabía que él la quería pero nunca imaginó que de un modo romántico.

—¿Crees que saco usualmente a pasear en carruaje a mujeres hermosas?—le preguntó él—¿Qué les digo que bailen conmigo casi todas las piezas? ¿Qué ahuyento a otros pretendientes?

—Harry, estás confundido—intentó convencerlo—Somos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo que crees que…

—¡Yo sé muy bien lo que siento!—la interrumpió—No estoy confundido, no creo que el amor que siento por ti sea sólo una profunda amistad. ¿Crees que, de ese modo, quisiera besarte?

Hermione retrocedió un paso, algo alarmada por la vehemencia con la que él hablaba. De todas las posibilidades, a pesar de las insinuaciones de muchos, nunca imaginó aquello posible. Harry era… bueno, Harry, su mejor amigo, su casi hermano.

—Harry—dijo suavemente, mirándolo con el inmenso cariño que sentía por él—no puedo casarme contigo. Te aseguro que te quiero mucho pero no del mismo modo en que tú me quieres.

—Sí, lo sé pero puedes llegar a aprender a amarme—insistió él.

—No, no creo que pueda quererte más de lo que ya te quiero. Me preocupo por ti, me importas, me gusta tenerte a mi lado, hablar contigo, bailar y salir a pasear pero tener una relación que vaya mucho más allá de la amistad, a la larga, terminaría haciéndonos infelices a ambos. Yo te apreciaría pero seguiría siendo indiferente a tus sentimientos y eso te mataría.

—Ya me estás matando—la acusó.

Hermione lo miró, herida por sus palabras. Ella no quería hacerle daño de ese modo pero Harry parecía querer en mostrarle que le causaba dolor con su rechazo.

—Lo siento—murmuró ella.

—Si al menos no lo haces por mí, ¿puedes pensar un poco en tu familia?

—¿Mi familia? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con ella?

—¿A caso no te das cuenta que un matrimonio conmigo la beneficiaría? Tu padre podría conseguir un crédito en el banco porque mi apellido lo respaldaría y tus hermanas conseguirían nuevos pretendientes.

—¿Y tu intención es que yo me sacrifique por ellos?—inquirió—¡No lo haré! Aquí estamos bien. No tendremos mucho pero sí lo suficiente como para vivir.

El rostro de Harry se endureció rápidamente ante esas palabras.

—Ya veo—gruñó—ahora entiendo que estar a mi lado representa un sacrificio para ti.

Se dio vuelta inmediatamente y buscó su caballo.

Hermione se dio cuenta demasiado tarde cómo habían sonado sus palabras.

—¡Harry!—lo llamó—¡Espera! Por favor…

Pero su amigo montó y se alejó cabalgando tan rápidamente como había llegado, dejándola con una horrible sensación dentro de su pecho.

—Bien hecho, Hermione—oyó una voz sarcástica proveniente de su casa—Has arruinado la vida de Harry y la nuestra.

Giró y miró a sus dos hermanas en el marco de la puerta.

—No he arruinado la vida de nadie, Anne-Laure—dijo fríamente ella—Si tanto deseas volver a una casa enorme y lujosa, consíguete un trabajo de sirvienta.

La chica jadeó, horrorizada ante esa simple idea.

—¡Bruja!—le gritó antes de ir corriendo hacia la habitación a encerrarse nuevamente.

Hermione miró a su otra hermana, quien estaba contemplándola fijamente.

—¿Tú también me reprenderás por no haber aceptado, Corinne?—le preguntó con molestia.

La joven tardó unos momentos en responder.

—No—dijo finalmente—pero debes admitir que esto hubiera beneficiado a todos, especialmente a papá, que está haciendo todo lo posible en la ciudad por recuperar el prestigio perdido…

¡¿A caso alguien quería terminar de una vez el trabajo y asesinarla para detener esa tortura?! Primero Harry y ahora sus hermanas. Todos estaban empecinados en hacerla sentir mal por su accionar… ¡Pero no podía! No quería casarse con él, no importaba que eso beneficiara a su familia.

Aunque Corinne tenía razón. Su padre regresaba todos los días, abatido y con cansancio. Se sentaba delante de la chimenea encendida por casi una hora sin decirle nada a nadie, mirando el fuego fijamente, lejos de todo aquel mundo.

Esa misma noche, tras su regreso, ella se le acercó suavemente, esperando poder sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Padre?—lo llamó.

El hombre alzó sus cansados ojos hacia ella y una sonrisa suave comenzó a formarse.

—Hermione—la saludó—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Eh… bien—se sentó a su lado en el sillón— _Papa_ , hay algo que quiero decirte.

Por más que ese no era su padre en la realidad y que todo aquello no estuviera sucediendo fuera de su mente, sentía cierta responsabilidad y respeto hacia aquel hombre que tan bien la trataba. Además, como los sentimientos del personaje que debía interpretar estaban mezclándose con los suyos propios, no tardó más que un par de días en aprender a quererlo y a apreciarlo.

—Te escucho, mi bella.

Ella no tardó demasiado en relatarle la visita inesperada de Harry y su propuesta. Le informó también sobre las posibles ventajas de un matrimonio entre ellos y de cómo saldría beneficiada la familia. Su padre escuchó en silencio, sin ninguna expresión descifrable en su rostro.

—Pero tú no aceptaste—dijo finalmente él.

—¿Crees que me equivoqué?—le preguntó—Estoy segura que si vuelvo a hablar con Harry, él me aceptará.

—Mi bella, tú no lo amas. Sería muy ingrato de tu parte aceptar estar con él por el simple beneficio económico y social.

—Pero…—dijo algo confundida—Anne-Laure tampoco amaba a su prometido y no le dijiste esto.

—Claro que lo hice—la contradijo con calma—pero ella decidió no escucharme. Más allá de eso, no puedo hacer. Si le impedía comprometerse, estaría sólo humillándola y eso es algo que jamás me perdonaría… Sin embargo, tengo las esperanzas puestas en ti y ruego que hagas lo correcto.

—Harry sugirió que me case con él incluso sin amarlo, me dijo que aprendería a quererlo con el tiempo.

—Si pasas el tiempo suficiente con una persona—le dijo su padre—sólo hay dos sentimientos que pueden aparecer: el odio o el amor. Pueden haber muchos otros que se entremezclen y se confundan pero esos dos son los principales. La pregunta es, ¿estás dispuesta a arriesgar el cariño que sientes por él sin saber cuál será el final? Puede transformarse en amor, un amor profundo y hermoso, pero también puede ir mutando en rabia silenciosa, en malestar constante hasta quedar formado en el más oscuro y siniestro odio—la miró a los ojos—Mi bella, yo no te obligaré a que te cases con él pero si te retractas y lo aceptas, tampoco me interpondré en tu camino.

Hermione se quedó sin habla, sorprendida de las palabras tan comprensivas y sabias de aquel hombre. Sin poder contenerse, se inclino y lo abrazó con firmeza, sintiendo que la culpa de su corazón disminuía enormemente.

—Gracias, _papa—_ murmuró antes de apartarse con una enorme sonrisa.

Ahora lo sabía bien: rechazar a Harry era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

…

Hermione miró las hojas de los árboles moviéndose suavemente por la brisa del oeste que soplaba. Era un día cálido, con el sol resplandeciente en el cielo, perfecto para pasar el día al aire libre. Había pasado por la cocina momentos atrás para tomar una manzana y, con un libro bajo su brazo, había caminado tranquilamente lejos de la pequeña casa hasta un frondoso sauce y se había sentado a leer. Sin embargo, no logró concentrarse en las palabras porque su mente no dejaba de preocuparse.

Habían pasado tres largos meses. Era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo en una de las realidades alternativas, al igual que era la primera vez que no se encontraba con Draco Malfoy. Eso la tenía confundida. Se suponía que, al meterse ambos dentro del círculo en la clase de Runas Antiguas, ambos serían transportado juntos para así vivir la experiencia acompañados. ¿Podría ser posible que Draco no estuviera en la misma realidad? Era ilógico. Entonces, esto quería decir que sí estaba aunque posiblemente en otra parte del país o incluso en el extranjero. Rogaba que, fuera donde estuviera, tuviera magia o, si no la tenía, que tuviera alguna persona a su lado que lo ayudara.

¿Y si le había sucedido algo malo?, se preguntó de repente, aterrada ante esa posibilidad.

—¡Hermione!—oyó el grito de su hermano—¡Ven!

La joven bruja se puso de pie y caminó con prisa de regreso al interior de la casa. ¿Ahora qué sucedía? ¿Sería una nueva crisis de Anne-Laure que sus dos hermanos mayores ni Corinne pudieran manejar? ¡Merlín sabía que había tenido suficiente con la última! Ella nunca antes había creído que una mujer pudiera alterarse tanto al comprobar que llevaba doce semanas sin comprarse un vestido.

—¡Hermione!—ahora la llamaba su otro hermano.

—¡Ya voy!

Entró a la casa y nada más atravesar la puerta vio a sus dos hermanas bailando de alegría en medio de la diminuta sala mientras cantaban una canción alegre y movida que ella jamás había oído en su vida. Sonrió al verlas, contenta de darse cuenta que posiblemente eran buenas noticias las que traían. Su padre también estaba allí, vestido con sus prendas de viaje aún.

—¿Acabas de llegar?—le preguntó.

—Así es, mi bella—le sonrió enormemente—¡Y vengo con maravillosas noticias!

—¿Cuáles?

—¡Han encontrado uno de mis barcos!—dijo con felicidad—¡Y la mayor parte de la mercadería está intacta! ¿Puedes creer nuestra suerte?—le preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa alegre y contagiosa de su rostro—Ya esta pagada por lo que podremos venderla libremente y recuperar parte de nuestro dinero. ¡Podremos volver a empezar!

—¡Eso es bueno, padre!—exclamó con alegría.

—Lo es, muy bueno, de hecho—aseguró—Sólo tengo que ir a inspeccionarlo, firmar algunos papeles y ¡Listo!

Su padre se preparó muy temprano al día siguiente para partir, nuevamente, a la ciudad. Hermione lo ayudó a colocarse la casaca y luego le tendió su sombrero. Él se lo agradeció suavemente antes de caminar hacia su caballo con firme decisión.

—¡Oh, padre! Debes traerme un vestido nuevo—le rogó Anne-Laure antes de que él diera la orden al animal para que empezara a andar.

—¡Y a mí!—pidió Corrine.

El hombre mayor, sin perder la sonrisa y con una mirada paciente, asintió.

—¿Y tú, mi bella?—le preguntó—¿Quieres un libro?

La idea era demasiado tentadora… pero sería injusto pedirle que gastase el dinero que apenas acababa de recuperar. Además, los libros en aquella realidad no eran baratos.

—No es necesario, padre—le dijo—Sólo regresa sano y salvo.

—Te traeré uno de todos modos—le aseguró.

—No. No lo quiero.

—Debes querer algo—insistió él.

—No realmente, padre.

Él se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

—Entonces, te traeré la más hermosa rosa que pueda hallar.

Hermione sonrió con dulzura. Ese era un objeto que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. No salía demasiado si es que se la compraba e incluso podían encontrarse algunas hermosas rosas silvestres creciendo a los márgenes del camino hacia la ciudad.

— _J'aimerais_ _ **[5]**_.

El hombre se despidió de todos sus hijos y luego se alejó rápidamente. Todos los demás entraron a la casa pero Hermione se quedó fuera, viéndolo alejarse, con una extraña sensación de _deja vú_ en su pecho. Era muy raro, como si aquella realidad le resultara demasiado familiar y reconocible… Pero, ¿En dónde podría haber vivido eso? ¿En qué otro lugar había visto a una familia poderosa perder el dinero? ¿En dónde un padre sale de viaje y le promete a su hija una rosa? ¿A caso…?

Sus preguntas mentales se detuvieron de repente y de su boca salió un jadeó que le cortó la respiración.

¡Estaba en la historia de la Bella y la Bestia!

…

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Corinne a su hermana menor.

Hermione sólo asintió, sin dejar de mirar el exterior a través de la ventana de la cocina con la mente a kilómetros de allí. No podía creer que no se había dado cuenta antes de dónde se encontraba cuando todas las pistas estaban allí: su padre llamándola "bella", sus hermanas pretenciosas y materialistas, la pérdida de la fortuna, la rosa… ¡Todo! Pero había estado tan ensimismada en otras cosas que no había podido verlo.

¿Y dónde entraba Malfoy allí? ¿A caso él era la bestia? Bueno, pronto lo descubriría. Si no recordaba mal, su padre volvería a la casa diciendo que una bestia feroz lo había atacado cuando estaba intentando llevarle una rosa. Pero… ¿Y si él no era la bestia? No, tenía que serlo, de otro modo, estaba segura que la magia se hubiera encargado de reunirlos de algún modo mucho antes.

—Hermione—sintió la mano de la joven sobre su hombro.

Ella se volteó, apartando la vista del exterior, para mirarla.

—Estoy bien, Corinne—le aseguró, forzando una sonrisa—Solo estoy preocupada por _papa._

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

—Harry.

El joven no había vuelto a verla después de que ella lo rechazó y, como Hermione no viajaba a la ciudad, no tenía oportunidad de verlo. Si su padre se había topado con él en algún momento, no lo había dicho.

—No voy a negar que lo extraño—admitió—pero no me perturba el sueño. Sé que lo ofendí y realmente me arrepiento de mi elección de palabras pero no cambiaré de parecer. Ni ahora ni nunca... ¿Eso te molesta?

—No—aseguró—puede que me haya sentido decepcionada pero se supone que tú debes casarte con quien amas, ¿no?

—No sólo yo. Tú también puedes hacerlo.

—Realmente a mi no me interesan esas cosas—aseguró con sinceridad—Me conformo con saber que me respeta y me aprecia. El amor es sólo un capricho al que no estoy dispuesta a ceder.

—Eso es triste—murmuro Hermione.

—Quizás para ti que tienes esa idea de que sólo debes casarte con el hombre que, con sólo pensar en él te quedes viendo la nada, con una sonrisa absurda en los labios.

Ella estuvo a punto de decirle que aquello no era lo único que era el amor pero la oyó jadear sorprendida, viendo hacia la ventana. Cuando Hermione siguió la dirección de su mirada vio a su cansado padre bajar del caballo con dificultad. Ellas corrieron mientras gritaban a sus hermanos por ayuda. Pronto, entre todos, trajeron al pobre hombre al interior de la casa y lo colocaron en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Temblaba considerablemente y su piel estaba pálida y sudada. Corinne corrió a la cocina y colocó la tetera al fuego para preparale un té. Cuando estuvo listo, se lo llevó.

—¿ _Père **[6]**_?—lo llamó Hermione con suavidad, intentando colocar la taza en sus manos.

El hombre bajó la vista lentamente hacia su pequeña y al ver su rostro la angustia de su pecho se asentuó e, incapaz de controlarse, comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente.

Hermione y sus hermanos se miraron preocupados. Ella era la única consciente de lo que realmente le había sucedido pero no podía hacer nada hasta que él se lo dijera. ¿Pero cómo conseguir que hable si estaba tan alterad?

— _Père_ , por favor—le rogó ella con suavidad—Bebe un poco de té, te hará bien.

Tomó la taza con sus manos temblorosas y se la llevó a la boca mientras intentaba controlar sus sollozos. Tragó un largo sorbo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tardó unos momentos en cobrar algo de compostura y, lentamente, comenzó a relatarle lo acontecido.

Era la historia que ya conocía: el viaje había sido un éxito en cuanto a las transacciones que debía completar e incluso había comprado los vestidos para sus dos hijas mayores. Sin embargo, cuando regresaba, se acordó que no había comprado la rosa para Hermione. Intentó regresar a la ciudad tomando un atajo pero terminó perdido en medio de un oscuro bosque en el que, al anochecer, se desató una terrible tormenta. Creyó que iba a morir allí hasta que vio una luz a lo lejos. Su caballo estaba tan agotado como él por lo que fue a su par hacia allí y se sorprendió grandemente al descubrir que no era una pequeña casa sino un enorme castillo, algo tétrico que le inspiraba poca confianza.

Sin embargo, como la tormenta aumentaba no le quedó más opción que ingresar. Tan cansado estaba que, inmediatamente después de empujar la enorme puerta de hierro, cayó inconsciente en el cálido interior. Cuando despertó, se encontró en una lujosa habitación, con una chimenea con un fuego encendido y una gran bandeja con comida a su lado. Abrumado por el hambre, no dudó y comió y bebió hasta quedar satisfecho para volverse a dormir por el resto de la noche. A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, otra bandeja con el desayuno lo esperaba junto a un pergamino con indicaciones específicas para salir del bosque y volver al camino conocido.

Por más que recorrió parte del castillo buscando al dueño o a algún sirviente para agradecer la hospitalidad, no encontró a nadie.

Salió poco después al exterior, topándose con su caballo recuperado y fuerte como siempre. Lo montó y estaba a punto de alejarse cuando vio una elegante planta de rosas. Pensó en su bella hija y recordó que esa era la única cosa que ella le había pedido. Bajó de inmediato y se acercó. Sus ojos buscaron la rosa más hermosa del montón, la más roja y la más aromática. La encontró justo en el centro de la planta. Extendió su mano para tomarla pero antes de que pudiera siquiera arrancarla una enorme sombra apareció sobre él. Giró sorprendido y gritó horrorizado cuando la bestia más espantosa, que podía ser un demonio salido del mismo infierno, se abalanzó sobre él, dispuesto a matarlo.

—Te permito estar en mi castillo, te alimento y te dejo dormir y ¿así es cómo me pagas? ¿Robándome?—le había preguntado el monstruo con una voz helada.

Cuando llegó a esa parte del relato el padre de Hermione empezó a temblar nuevamente pero con un nuevo sorbo de té cálido logró continuar con su historia.

Luego de aquella pregunta intentó explicarse sobre el deseo de Hermione, sobre el motivo de querer esa rosa. Tuvo que intentarlo varias veces porque se trataba con sus propias palabras a causa del miedo.

—¿Y qué te dijo?—preguntó Anne-Laure.

Su padre tragó saliva notablemente.

—Me ordenó que llevase a mi hija a él—murmuró temblando—Si no lo hago, dijo que me encontrará y me matará no sólo a mi sino a todos mis hijos.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva.

—¡¿Ves lo que consigues?!—le preguntó Anne-Laure a Hermione—Todo es tu culpa. Si morimos…

—No digas esas cosas—la interrumpió su hermano con brusquedad—Hermione no podía saber que esto sucedería.

—¡Pero ella pidió la estúpida rosa!

— _Assez!_ [7]—ordenó su otro hermano—Debemos pensar con frialdad en qué hacer. No tiene sentido echar la culpa a nadie.

—No hay nada que pensar, iré—intervino Hermione.

—¡NO!—gritó su padre, saltando del asiento para tomar a su hija por los hombros—¡No puedes ir! Te matará.

—No lo hará, padre—le aseguró.

—¡Te lo prohíbo! No podrás salir por nada en el mundo en esta casa. Yo seré el que regrese mañana por la mañana. Si alguien debe pagar por su pecado ese seré yo.

Esa fue su última palabra y se negó a escuchar lo que cualquier otro pudiera decir.

* * *

[1] ¿Realmente? En francés.

[2] Te esperaré.

[3] No te preocupes.

[4] _Je:_ yo

[5] Lo amaría.

[6] ¿Padre?

[7] ¡Suficiente!

* * *

ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: 

—¡No soy como los demás!—gritó indignada—¡No soy una persona superficial y fría que sólo le interesa la apariencia física! Porque, si lo has olvidado, no soy hermosa. Mi cabello es un nido y mis dientes son inmensos, como muchas veces tuviste el "placer" de recordármelo. Soy más bien delgada y no tengo esas curvas en el cuerpo como todas las demás chicas... Lo tuyo sólo es magia, un hechizo que se acabará en algún momento. Cuando volvamos a Hogwarts volverás a ser el chico apuesto que roba suspiro en las tontas enamoradizas y yo… yo volveré a ser la comelibros, la sabelotodo…—dijo con tristeza—Pero no te confundas. Me siento bien conmigo misma, me acepto y me gusta casi todo de mi apariencia porque sé que tengo muchas cosas buenas dignas de admirar. Así que cuando decidas mostrarte ante mí, no esperes que grite, que te tema o que cierre los ojos porque no quiera verte. La primera vez que te vea, caminaré y te besaré y prometeré ser tu esposa porque es así como se rompe el hechizo en el cuento.


	13. La belle et la bête (II)

_¡Hola!  
_

 _Como muchos se habrán dado cuenta, mi historia no está enfocada en la típica historia de Disney que todos conoces. Tiene algunos detalles que sabrán reconocer y otros que no porque me inspiré en todas las versiones de este cuento que pasaron por mis manos, desde escritos hasta películas y adaptaciones para televisión. Así que no esperen ver a los mismos personajes ni a otras personas haciendo de ellos. Por ejemplo: Harry no es Gastón. Gastón es odioso y molesto y Harry me parece más soportable._

 _En fin, espero que cuando terminen de leer la versión que escribí que cuenta de tres capítulos (éste recién es el segundo) no me odien._

 _Los quiero._

* * *

 _Rosangela: ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior!_

 _Uchiha Nai: ¡Muchas gracias! Muy bonitas tus palabras. Puede que más adelante no te agrade Harry pero ten presente que volverá a aparecer en otras realidades._

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

 _La belle et la bête_

" Hay muchos hombres más bestiales que tú"

...

En medio del silencio de la noche, Hermione se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a sus hermanas. Ambas dormían a pocos metros de ella. Se había acostado usando un camisón para no levantar la sospecha de nadie por lo que tuvo que vestirse con cierta prisa pero cuidadosamente en medio de la oscuridad.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras de la pequeña casa hasta el recibidor donde su padre había colgado su capa. Metió la mano en el interior del bolsillo del abrigo y casi gritó de felicidad al dar con el pergamino en el que estaban escritas las instrucciones para salir del castillo, atravesar el bosque y dar con el camino conocido. Tan sólo debía de hacer ese trayecto al revés y llegaría a la famosa "bestia".

Salió de la casa y el aire fresco nocturno le dio la bienvenida, dándole aún más valor para hacer aquello. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y se encaminó hacia el establo. Tomó el único caballo que tenían que era el de su padre, montó y agitó las riendas para indicarle que debía avanzar. Primero fue con lentitud, temiendo que el sonido de los cascos despertara a alguien de la casa pero luego hizo que el animal fuera velozmente.

Le resultó algo dificultoso ver el pergamino sin tener alguna luz más que la de la luna y, como aquella zona le era totalmente desconocida, estuvo perdida al menos una hora antes de dar con el sitio exacto en el que debía ingresar al bosque y seguir las indicaciones para dar con el castillo. No estaba asustada pero una ansiedad llenaba su alma. Había pasado mucho tiempo viviendo allí esa absurda vida a la que no le encontraba demasiado sentido y ahora, finalmente iba a cumplir su rol. Algo le decía que allí encontraría a Malfoy.

El bosque no era amable. Había ramas secas que rasgaron su vestido e incluso sintió una raspando su mejilla, lastimándola. Se llevó la mano hacia allí cuando sintió el dolor y sus dedos se humedecieron con la poca sangre que salió de la herida. Pero como no era nada grave, siguió andando. No había un camino preciso que seguir y las indicaciones no decían más que " _girar hacia la derecha en el pino seco con un hueco en su tronco"._ ¡Era una fortuna que no hubieran otros pinos secos con huecos en su tronco! Lo peor era que se sentía constantemente observada. Como si unos ojos vigilantes la siguieran constantemente, ocultos en la espesura oscura de los arbustos, atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Finalmente, llegó a un pequeño claro que dejaba entrar un poco más los rayos de luna.

No tenía idea alguna dónde estaba. Aquel sintió no se mencionaba en las instrucciones. ¿A caso había hecho algún mal giro? ¿Había seguido de largo cuando debería de haber doblado? Desmontó y, sin soltar las riendas, caminó hacia adelante mirando con curiosidad todo lo que la rodeaba, intentando advertir dónde se encontraba.

¡Por Merlín, estaba perdida! ¡Eso era lo último que le faltaba!

Estaba contemplando con cierta desesperación sus opciones cuando se dio cuenta que nuevamente tenía esa horrible sensación de estar siendo observada. Tragó saliva, nerviosa, y contempló con mayor cuidado la oscuridad que habitaba entre los árboles. Si había algo o alguien allí sería incapaz de verlo. En cambio, ella se encontraba en un lugar propicio, casi perfecto para que la vieran y la pudieran atacar sin poder defenderse. Aterrada ante esa posibilidad, tomó las riendas con más fuerza y estuvo a un segundo de montar y regresar por donde vino cuando algo golpeó de repente su cabeza. Gritó y quiso girarse pero toda su visión se volvió negra y pronto su cuerpo cayó inconsciente.

Los brazos de la bestia la tomaron de inmediato, evitando que cayera al suelo.

…

El anciano colocó con sumo cuidado el jarrón de flores encima de la mesita. Acomodó las rosas de tal modo que quedaran prolijas pero a la vez que tuvieran un fresco aspecto natural. La brisa que entraba por la ventana que tenía al lado ayudaría a mantenerlas vivas por más tiempo y la luz del sol de la mañana las llenaría de vida. Abrió las cortinas antes de que lo olvidara y fue en ese momento en que lo vio: enorme y de un aspecto fiero, como siempre, pero esta vez cargaba algo en sus brazos. Algo inerte. Detrás de él venía un equino caminando con tranquilidad.

La sangre se le heló.

No podía ser verdad. Se negaba a creerlo.

Antes de poder seguir con cualquier línea de pensamiento corrió por los interminables pasillos, cruzó habitaciones y bajó velozmente escaleras tras escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada. Abrió la puerta de par en par y lo tuvo delante. Lo inerte en sus brazos era una jovencita inconsciente. Al menos, rogaba que sólo estuviera inconsciente y no algo más… perpetuo.

—¿Ella está…?

—La golpeé—gruñó.

—Eso no es lo que iba a preguntar—gruñó.

— _Elle est vivante._ [1]

El caballo quedó fuera cuando la bestia entró con la joven en brazos. Cruzó delante del anciano y fue directamente hacia esa habitación que nunca utilizaban pero que siempre estaba limpia y ordenada. La colocó sobre la cama con una suavidad que contrastaba notablemente con su aspecto y apartó con una de sus garras el cabello que tenía en su frente.

—¿Es ella?—preguntó el anciano.

—Lo es.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes?—inquirió con curiosidad.

En ese tiempo que había pasado, esos largos años, había habido otras dos jóvenes pero ambas no pasaron más que una noche en el castillo, refugiándose de alguna tormenta. Bestia no les había hecho notar su presencia porque estaba completamente seguro que ellas no eran las indicadas. ¿Cuál era la diferencia de esta con las demás?

—Ella… huele… diferente—gruñó.

—¿Has dicho huele?—preguntó con incredulidad.

Por más que pasasen años y años juntos, Bestia no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—Su sangre—volvió a gruñir y señaló el corte en su mejilla—Hay algo. No puedo explicarlo. ¡Simplemente lo sé!

—Bien, tranquilízate—le ordenó—No te alteres.

Bestia le lanzó una feroz mirada que podría haberlo asesinado en ese mismo instante pero él, conociéndolo como lo conocía, no se inmutó.

—¿Por qué la has golpeado?

Un leve dejo de culpa apareció en los ojos de Bestia.

—Estaba por marcharse.

—¿Y eso justifica que la hayas dejado inconsciente de un golpe?—preguntó con cierta molestia—Creo que debes pulir tus métodos de conquista.

Un gruñido que no supo interpretar se oyó y retumbó en la habitación.

—Déjame que yo me haga cargo—le dijo—Ve a refrescarte… peinarte…sacarte las pulgas. ¡Cualquier cosa!

—¡No tengo pulgas!—exclamó Bestia con indignación.

—Sólo deja que cure su herida. Le tendré listo un vestido para cuando despierte y luego vendré a buscarla para escoltarla al comedor. Allí podrás presentarte.

Bestia no precia muy complacido con esa idea pero de todos modos se marchó. El anciano agitó la cabeza.

—Ya estoy demasiado viejo para esto—murmuró.

…

Hermione abrió los ojos suavemente y lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Gimió suavemente cuando se llevó la mano hacia atrás y sus dedos tocaron un chichón. No entendía qué había pasado. En un momento ella estaba en el medio del bosque, perdida, y al siguiente se encontraba allí… Aunque no tenía idea alguna dónde era allí.

Se sentó en la cama, notando que todo la rodeaba era lujoso y elegante. La cama donde se encontraba tendida tenía cortinas de una tela delicada, semitransparente, de un color delicado. Las sabanas eran de seda y la almohada increíblemente cómoda. Sin embargo, no era lo único que gritaba opulencia. También había un sillón a los pies de la cama, un tocador con un espejo con bordes ornamentados y grandes ventanales abiertos pero cubiertos con cortinas hermosas. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el increíble vestido que estaba a un lado. Estaba segura que sus dos hermanas se morirían por usarlo. Era de un rojo oscuro, con delicados bordados en hilos de oros. La falda era amplia pero el corsé ayudaría a que la cintura de la mujer que lo usara se viera pequeñísima. Y el escote amplio lograría que su cuello pareciera más delicado y largo.

Ella, que no era adepta a aquella clase de vestimentas, en ese momento se imaginó a sí misma usándolo y le gustó lo que vio y quiso poder sacarlo de aquel maniquí y ponérselo. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Aquella no era su casa y aquel no era su vestido.

¿A caso ya se encontraría en el castillo de la bestia?

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

— _Avant **[2]**_.

Un hombre delgado, de tez oscura, cabellos grises y con una buena cantidad de años encima entró a la habitación. Llevaba una bandeja de té flotando detrás, que lo seguía a medida que avanzaba.

—¡Tienes magia!—exclamó con sorpresa.

El anciano se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

—¿Eso es un problema?—cuestionó.

—¡No!—se apresuró a decir mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba hacia él—No, claro que no. Por el contrario, es una excelente noticia. ¡Una muy excelente noticia! Mira, sé que no me conoces y que esto puede parecerte extraño pero necesito saber si tienes o puedes ayudarme a conseguir un libro de runas antiguas para…

—Para salir de esta realidad y volver al "mundo real"—completó y luego asintió—Sí, ya conozco esa historia, _mademoiselle._

—¿La conoces?—preguntó anonadada.

—Así es—dejó la bandeja en una mesa que se encontraba al lado de la ventana—Mi señor también me lo ha dicho.

—¡Draco! ¡Finalmente! He pasado tanto tiempo preocupada por él. ¿Dónde está? Necesito hablarle.

—Él se reunirá con usted a la hora de la cena en el comedor—dijo.

—¿Realmente es necesario hacerlo así? Mire, señor…

—Zabini—completó él.

—¡Oh!—Zabini era un anciano en aquella realidad, no podía creerlo—Zabini, yo ya sé que Draco es la Bestia. No tiene porqué temer alguna mala reacción de mi parte. Conozco esta realidad porque pertenece a un cuento de hadas muggle. ¡Sé cómo terminará! Quizás si adelantamos el final un poco podremos salir pronto de aquí.

—¿El final?—inquirió el anciano sin mostrar ninguna sorpresa—Si conoce el final, sabrá que debe enamorarse de mi señor y…

—No sé si realmente implicaría amor—lo contradijo—Conozco a Malfoy y no creo probable que pueda enamorarme. Pero puedo besarlo y prometer que me casaré con él. Quizás así se rompa el maleficio y finalmente podamos concentrarnos en lo que importa: salir de estas realidades.

Blaise se lo había dicho a su señor pero no se atrevía a decírselo a aquella desconocida: todo eso de pasar de realidad en realidad, lejos del mundo real le sonaba a cosa de locos. Lo único que le interesaba era poder conseguir que Malfoy finalmente pudiera romper el hechizo pero, si era esa joven a la que debía enamorar, se vería en grandes dificultades.

—Hablaré con el señor y si desea verla antes, le avisaré—le dijo—Ahora desayune, vístase—señaló el hermoso vestido que ella había estado observando antes—y luego puede recorrer el castillo libremente.

—¿Sin restricciones?—preguntó con profunda inocencia.

Zabini lo pensó unos momentos.

—Le aconsejaría que se aleje del ala sur. Este castillo es viejo y esa zona es la más deteriorada. Podría ser peligroso.

Con eso, se marchó. Hermione puso una sonrisa en sus labios. Ahora ya sabía donde comenzar a buscar a Malfoy.

…

Hermione caminó lentamente, teniendo cuidado de mirar donde apoyaba sus pies. Aquella vieja escalera de piedra sin duda alguna estaba débil a causa de la falta de mantenimiento y de los años que llevaba allí. Cada vez que hacía un paso, la piedra parecía crujir bajo sus zapatos, amenazando con derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Lo peor de todo era que no tenía barandal por lo que ella prácticamente iba pegada a la pared, rezando a cualquier ser todopoderoso que la estuviese oyendo para que nada malo sucediera. Ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho aquello. Había pensado que quizás esa zona prohibida era el sitio donde la bestia se encontraba pero ahora, estando allí, comprendía que quizás Zabini había sido sincero y aquella parte del castillo era peligrosa por estar deteriorada.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos y tomó aire profundamente. Debía de terminar de cruzar esos veinte escalones para bajar al piso seguro. Sólo veinte interminables y peligrosos escalones. Armándose de un valor que no creía poseer, los terminó por recorrer en un tiempo record mientras intentaba no pensar en que si caía se rompería la cabeza ni oír los amenazadores crujidos de la piedra rompiéndose. Cuando llegó a la seguridad, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y se prometió no hacer aquellas exploraciones ridículas que pondrían el peligro su vida. De todos modos, podía esperar a la cena por Malfoy.

Después de aquello, se dedicó a recorrer partes del castillo que no corrían el peligro de derrumbarse. Se notaba que era un sitio viejo. Las piedras eran antiguas y en muchas partes las enredaderas del exterior habían atravesado las ventanas o encontrado recovecos en las paredes para adentrarse y seguir expandiéndose en el interior. Sin embargo, no todo era así. En el centro del castillo el lujo era notable, al igual que la limpieza y el orden. Se topó con cuadros antiguos colgados en las paredes de hombres y mujeres que jamás en su vida había visto, con habitaciones deshabitadas, con objetos que parecían no haber sido utilizado en años. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue una lujosa cámara cubierta por el polvo y los años que parecía haber pertenecido a una mujer. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, lo que le permitió ver el interior y explorarlo libremente. Caminó hacia el tocador y vio un collar de plata con un dije ornamentado con forma de corazón. Lo tomó y sacudió el polvillo de él antes de abrirlo y comprobar que era un relicario en cuyo interior había dos pequeñas miniaturas pintadas. Una era de un hombre apuesto, ya entrado en edad, que lucía una corona en su cabeza. Y la otra era, sin lugar a dudas, de Draco Malfoy con unos once o doce años de edad. Ella recordaba demasiado bien al joven rubio en sus primeros años de colegio como para no confundir su apariencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí?, se preguntó. No quería creer que la magia de las runas hubiera hecho que él estuviera más tiempo en esa realidad que ella. ¿Era siquiera eso posible? Rogaba que no porque no quería imaginar, si era así, lo que había tenido que padecer Draco.

Volvió a dejar el relicario donde lo había encontrado y salió de allí, sacudiéndose el polvo del vestido nuevo que usaba para luego seguir explorando. El sitio era tan grande que no creía posible que pudiera terminar de verlo en un solo día.

Cuando vio que el sol estaba posándose en el horizonte fue rápidamente a su habitación a esperar a que Zabini fuera a buscarla para la cena. Estaba recuperando el aliento después de haber corrido los últimos metros, preocupada de llegar tarde, cuando el anciano se presentó. Sin decir nada, le hizo una señal con la mano que le indicaba que lo acompañase. Así lo hizo, guardándose las cientos de preguntas que tenía en su mente para Malfoy.

Intentó memorizar el trayecto hacia el comedor y, a pesar de que dieron muchas vueltas y entraron en varias salas, creyó conseguirlo. Sin embargo, el mapa mental que creó en su mente se borró en el mismo instante en que entraron al lugar de la reunión. Era inmenso, lujoso y opulento. Casi parecía tan grande como el comedor de Hogwarts pero en vez de tener cuatro mesas largas, sólo tenía una, cubierta con un blanco mantel y decorada con grandes jarrones con las rosas más rojas que alguna vez tuvo el placer de ver. Ella se acercó lentamente, viendo como las exquisiteces más deliciosas estaban servidas, desprendiendo un aroma delicioso que le aguaba la boca. Su estómago gruñó, avergonzándola. Giró el rostro hacia Zabini para disculparse por eso pero descubrió que él ya se había marchado.

¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora? ¿Sentarse a esperar a Malfoy? Incapaz de encontrar otra opción, tomó asiento y esperó… y esperó… y esperó. Las velas de los candelabros se fueron consumiendo lentamente con el paso de las horas, mientras que el apetito de Hermione se acrecentaba y se hacía más notable la ausencia del rubio. ¿A caso pretendía hacerla morir de hambre? Miró con ansias una fuente con frutas e, incapaz de soportarlo más, extendió su mano y tomó unas cuantas uvas blancas para luego llevárselas a la boca.

No pudo no gemir en voz alta, cerrando los ojos ante el placer de sentir el dulzor y la jugosidad de la fruta.

—¿Hambrienta?

Hermione jadeó, asustada y tuvo que toser ruidosamente cuando casi se atoró con una uva. Roja y avergonzada, miró hacia el sitio donde había oído la voz pero sólo vio sombras.

—¿Malfoy?—preguntó e intentó tomar un candelabro para acercarlo allí pero el sonido de un gruñido de advertencia hizo que se detuviera a tiempo—¿Por qué no me dejas verte?

—¿Verme?—gruñó—No hay nada más que ver que un monstruo, Granger.

—Ya tengo una idea bastante general de cómo es tu apariencia—le aseguró—Conozco la realidad en la que nos encontramos.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Es un cuento muggle llamado " _La belle et la Bête"._

El silencio se extendió después de aquellas palabras. Un silencio pesado que incomodó a Hermione.

—Malfoy, di algo—le rogó.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Granger?—le preguntó y su voz, áspera y profunda, tenía un terrible tono de resignación.

—No puede ser tan malo…

—¿Quieres apostar?

—De acuerdo.

Malfoy se quedó de piedra al oír aquello.

—¿Realmente?

—Sí. Cuéntame lo que te ha sucedido y si yo creo que es realmente tan malo como dices, dejaré que te muestres cuando creas prudente. No te lo pediré nuevamente. Pero si no es tan malo y pienso que es una exageración, darás un paso hacia la luz y te mostrarás.

—¿Así que tú serás juez?

—Prometo ser justa—aseguró llevándose una mano al corazón.

Un gruñido largo se oyó pero pronto la voz exasperada de Malfoy comenzó a relatarle lo que había sido su vida allí.

—Un infierno—le aseguró—Así es mi vida. Una bruja maldita tuvo el orgullo herido porque la rechacé y me maldijo para que aprendiera una lección… ¡Una puta lección! ¿Puedes creerlo? Cree que no sé apreciar a las personas más allá de su aspecto físico…¿Qué?—preguntó de repente—Pude ver tu mueca, Granger.

—Bueno, sin querer enfurecerte, debo recordarte que siempre te burlaste de mi cabello y de mis dientes…

—¡Eso fue hace años!—exclamó con indignación—¡No puedes juzgarme ahora por algo que sucedió cuando éramos jóvenes!

—Somos jóvenes aún…

—Quizás tú lo seas—gruñó—¿Cuántos años tienes, Granger? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Diecinueve? ¿Quieres saber cuántos tengo yo? ¡Cuarenta! ¡Cuarenta condenados años! Y llevo veinte siendo un odioso monstruo que ni siquiera sus padres pudieron mirar. Cuando mi padre se enteró se negó a dirigirme la palabra y mi madre no dejó de llorar en ningún momento… Al final, ambos se fueron de aquí y se llevaron a todos los sirvientes, horrorizados de tener un monstruo como hijo… ¡Mis propios padres me rechazaron! ¿Quiénes hacen eso?

Hermione se había quedado de piedra al escuchar aquella triste realidad. ¿Veinte años siendo así? ¡Entonces, sí había estado en aquella realidad mucho antes que ella!

—Los monstruos quizás sean ellos.

Draco rió sin sentir una pizca de gracia.

—Eso sería bueno de decir y me gustaría poder contarte que tuvieron su merecido pero no fue así. Mi padre murió en la cama de su amante mientras ella lo montaba y mi madre se volvió a casar con el duque de no sé qué…

—Ellos no son tus verdaderos padres—le recordó en un intento de consolarlo—Tu madre nunca te abandonaría de ese modo, sin importar tu apariencia.

Si Hermione hubiera podido verlo hubiera notado la tristeza en sus ojos grises.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que haya pasado?—le preguntó—¿Hace cuanto estamos encerrados en estas realidades?

—No podría decirlo exactamente—indicó—La runa de variabilidad hace que esa cuenta sea imposible de sacar… —miró las sombras con compasión—Muéstrate cuando quieras, Malfoy. Lo que yo he pasado no es nada a comparación.

—¿Qué has pasado? ¿Tuviste tu familia feliz?—preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, sí—murmuró—Mi madre falleció cuando yo nací pero tengo a dos hermanos y dos hermanas, todos mayores. Mi padre era un hombre comprensible y bondadoso. Éramos ricos pero perdimos nuestra fortuna y mis hermanas fueron rechazadas por sus pretendientes por no tener una buena dote. Mi padre veía de la ciudad cuando se topó con tu castillo. Había recibido buenas noticias y debió viajar para concretar algunos detalles que podrían conseguir repuntar su trabajo… Le diste un susto de muerte, Malfoy.

—Lo sé. Es lo que soy ahora, Granger. Mi apariencia no es…

—No hablo de tu apariencia—lo cortó—Amenazaste con matarlo a él y a todos sus hijos. ¿Eso era realmente necesario?

—Te quería aquí—dijo—El fin justifica los medios.

—¿Cómo sabías que sería yo?

—No lo sabía. No podría haberlo sabido—aseguró.

—¿Entonces?

Un silencio se hizo entre ellos nuevamente.

—Es tarde—dijo Malfoy de repente—Ve a descansar. Nos veremos mañana durante la cena.

—¡¿Durante la cena?! ¿Realmente?—inquirió—Tenemos tiempo durante el día. Hay algo que tengo que decirte y muchas preguntas que hacerte. ¡No podemos esperar hasta mañana a la noche! Conozco el cuento, Malfoy, sé cómo termina. Quizás podamos salir de esta realidad si apresuramos el final…

—¿El final?—gruñó con rabia—¿Sabes cuál es el condenado final? ¿Qué harás, Granger? ¿Atravesar con un puñal el corazón de la bestia?

—¡No! ¡Por Merlín, nunca haría eso! Pero puedo besarte y prometer casarme contigo…

—¿Besarme? ¡La gente ni siquiera puede mirarme!

—¡No soy como los demás!—gritó indignada—¡No soy una persona superficial y fría que sólo le interesa la apariencia física! Porque, si lo has olvidado, no soy hermosa. Mi cabello es un nido y mis dientes son inmensos, como muchas veces tuviste el "placer" de recordármelo. Soy más bien delgada y no tengo esas curvas en el cuerpo como todas las demás chicas... Lo tuyo sólo es magia, un hechizo que se acabará en algún momento. Cuando volvamos a Hogwarts volverás a ser el chico apuesto que roba suspiro en las tontas enamoradizas y yo… yo volveré a ser la comelibros, la sabelotodo…—dijo con tristeza—Pero no te confundas. Me siento bien conmigo misma, me acepto y me gusta casi todo de mi apariencia porque sé que tengo muchas cosas buenas dignas de admirar. Así que cuando decidas mostrarte ante mí, no esperes que grite, que te tema o que cierre los ojos porque no quiera verte. La primera vez que te vea, caminaré y te besaré y prometeré ser tu esposa porque es así como se rompe el hechizo en el cuento.

Quiso decirle que no sería suficiente pero ella parecía tercamente convencida de sus palabras.

— _Bonne nuit_ , Granger—dijo—Termina de cenar y luego ve a dormir. Nos veremos mañana en la cena.

Hermione no lo oyó ni lo vio pero su ausencia se hizo demasiado notable y entonces supo que estaba sola nuevamente. Miró la comida pero había perdido todo el apetito, así que regresó a su habitación y se tendió en la cama, sin quitarse el vestido, intentando dormir. Tardó en conciliar el sueño pero cuando logró soñó con bailes espléndidos en los que ella danzaba en brazos de un rubio príncipe.

…

Los cuatro días siguientes fueron rutinarios: se despertaba y encontraba el desayuno listo y un nuevo vestido, igual de maravilloso que el anterior. Luego, iba a recorrer el castillo durante todo el día, intentando averiguar dónde se ocultaba Malfoy sin conseguirlo para llegar, justo a tiempo, para ser escoltada por Zabini al comedor para la cena donde tenían una tensa conversación que siempre terminaba pronto porque Draco decidía marcharse. Aún no lo había visto pero no volvió a pedirle que se deje mostrar porque se lo había prometido y, si quería ganarse su confianza, eso era algo que iba a respetar.

El anciano Zabini tampoco era muy conversador, incluso cuando ella le rogó que le dijera si era posible salir de esas realidades. Él le había contestado que _"El señor Malfoy ya sabe lo suficiente"_ y se había negado a continuar hablando.

Cansada de aquella situación, decidió que ya era suficiente. No iba a permanecer más tiempo recorriendo el castillo sin hacer nada productivo. Sí, era interesante pero inútil. Así que esa quinta noche, cuando Malfoy apareció en la cena, ella puso en marcha el plan que había ideado.

—Me iré—dijo nada más notar su presencia.

—¿Disculpa?—inquirió incrédulo.

—Mi presencia aquí carece de total sentido—explicó—Paso los días caminando de aquí para allá y sólo durante las noches puedo conversar contigo y no es una charla muy interesante, si me permites ser sincera. Eres tosco, aburrido y nada cordial… Así que me iré.

—¿Eso es todo? ¡¿Te irás porque te aburres?!

— _Oui_.

—¡No puedes irte!

—Claro que puedo. Tú puedes intentar detenerme pero en ese caso, al menos, finalmente, te veré…

—Puedo mandar a Blaise tras ti.

—Puedes pero por más que él tenga magia, yo tengo juventud. Estoy segura que sus hechizos no tendrán la misma velocidad y precisión que antes.

—¡No puedes irte!—volvió a repetir.

—¿Por qué demonios no?—preguntó decidida a ser rotunda al respecto—¿Tú morirás? Sí, conozco esa parte de la historia. Es triste, cierto pero parece que eso es lo que quieres. De todos modos, terminaré muriéndome o, en todo caso, loca, si sigo aquí sin hacer nada.

Un gruñido animal salió del interior del pecho de Malfoy al darse cuenta que Granger controlaba la situación. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? No podía simplemente dejarla ir. ¡Ese sería su final!

—No me dejarías morir.

—¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte y comprobarlo?—preguntó con seriedad.

¡Demonios! ¡No! Por más que odiaba aquel condenado destino que lo había llevado a esas circunstancias no estaba tan loco como para querer morir.

Resignado, cerró los ojos, tomó aire y dio un paso hacia delante, donde la luz de las velas le permitiría a ella observarlo con atención. No se sentía capaz de mirarla y ver su reacción. Ella le había asegurado que no gritaría, que no se asustaría pero una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo. No la culparía si se mostraba horrorizada. Él conocía demasiado bien su propia apariencia. Sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, no oyó gritos ni jadeos ni pasos corriendo lejos. Esperó unos momentos más hasta que le resultó imposible seguir con ello y tuvo que abrir los ojos para ver su reacción.

Hermione estaba allí, de pie a pocos metros de él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Cuando comenzó a caminar en su dirección, el corazón dentro de su pecho comenzó a latir desaforadamente. No. No podría ser posible que se atreviera a hacerlo. ¡De ninguna manera! ¿A caso no veía su cuerpo cubierto de pelo, la horrible cola que tenía detrás, las garras en sus dedos y los dos colmillos largos en su boca? Asustado, volvió a retroceder porque ella no dejó de avanzar.

Él terminó chocando contra el muro y se sintió ridículo. Se suponía que era la bestia, la que causaba temor y pesadillas, no una cobarde presa que huía cuando una jovencita se le acercaba.

Hermione se detuvo a corta distancia. Sus pechos casi se tocaban y eso no hacía más que aumentar el nerviosismo de Malfoy.

—¿No me temes?—le preguntó.

—Eres Draco _Hurón_ Malfoy—le respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisita—Nunca en mi vida te he tenido miedo.

Y tras decir esas palabras fundió sus labios con los de él en un beso que lo dejó estático, con los ojos abiertos de asombro. Ella lo había acorralado y ahora lo besaba, posando sus manos en su amplio pecho cubierto por sus vestiduras. Fue un beso corto, simple pero tan sincero que Draco sintió que su corazón se estremecía. Hermione se separó con lentitud, sin dejar de contemplarlo.

—Sería un honor convertirme en tu esposa—le aseguró.

Draco sintió que algo nacía en su pecho, una especie de sensación indescriptible que lo llenaba de un modo único y especial. Magia, pensó esperanzado.

¡Finalmente se rompería el hechizo!

…

El hechizo no se rompió.

Draco tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de ello. Seguía siendo una condenada bestia y Hermione Granger lo contemplaba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso es absurdo—dijo apartándose de un movimiento brusco.

Hermione retrocedió, aún no entendiendo qué demonios salió mal. ¡Así sucedía en el cuento! Bella besaba a la Bestia y éste se convertía nuevamente en humano.

—Pídeme matrimonio—le ordenó antes de que se fuera más lejos de ella.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

—¡Vamos, Malfoy! No funcionó porque no fuiste tú quien me pidió matrimonio. En el cuento…

—¡No estamos en el jodido cuento, Granger!—lo interrumpió—Estamos en una puta realidad alternativa que puede tener cierta semejanza con el dichoso cuento que mencionas pero eso no quiere decir que sea igual…

—Al menos podemos intentarlo—insistió ella.

—No quiero pedirte matrimonio, Granger—gruñó.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo contempló como si estuviera viendo a un niño de cinco años.

—¿Quieres quedarte transformado en esto?

—¡No! ¡Demonios, Granger…!—maldijo mientras caminaba de un lado al otro hasta que finalmente se paró frente a ella y le preguntó—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Lo dijo con tan pocos ánimos que Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse herida pero lo ocultó inmediato.

—Si es así como se lo propondrás a tu futura esposa, siento lástima por ella—le dijo con un tono aparentemente normal.

—Pues yo siento lástima del bastardo que te lo proponga a ti, con tantas pretensiones que tienes—gruñó—Te lo propuse, ¿no? Eso es lo que querías.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—- _Oui_ , acepto—dijo.

Esperaron unos momentos y nuevamente nada sucedió.

—¡Demonios!—gritó Hermione, frustrada por aquella situación.

Se quedó pensativa unos momentos, en los que Draco tuvo la oportunidad de contemplarla nuevamente. Todas las mañanas su fiel sirviente (si Blaise se llegaba a enterar de su rol en este mundo lo mataría) llevaba un condenado vestido a su habitación. Parecía hacerlo a propósito… ¿A caso creía que él era de piedra? ¡Era una bestia, por Merlín, pero no estaba ciego! Hermione se veía tan elegante y sexy al mismo tiempo. Su cintura parecía llamarlo para que él apoyara sus manos y acariciara la curva que formaba y sus ojos tardaban edades en salir de su escote.

¡Circe! Veinte años es demasiado tiempo para estar sin una mujer, incluso si esa realidad no era real.

—Quizás tienes razón—oyó que ella murmuraba, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—Quizás esto sólo tiene algunas similitudes con el cuento pero no es igual… Lo siento—dijo sinceramente—Me gustaría poder saber cómo romper el hechizo pero no sé.

Draco suspiró con resignación.

—Da igual, Granger, no es tu culpa.

—Zabini tiene magia—dijo ella luego de unos momentos—¿Le has preguntado…?

—Lo he hecho—asintió—No se puede romper la maldición.

—¿Y sobre las runas? ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Cree que estoy loco porque para él no existe otro mundo real más que éste pero aún así logré convencerlo de que buscara sobre el tema. Tengo cientos de libros en la biblioteca pero ninguno de Runas Antiguas. Hay hechizos antiquísimos, conjuros, maldiciones, pócimas pero aquí no existe tal cosa como las runas.

Hermione no podía creer aquello. ¡Finalmente estaban en una realidad donde podían acceder a libros mágicos pero eran incapaces de hallar una solución!

—Me niego a creer que no hay nada—dijo con terquedad.

—¡No hay nada, Granger!—le gritó—¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo todos estos condenados años? ¿Viendo la hierba crecer? ¡No! ¡Estuve investigando, buscando, leyendo! ¡Y nada!

—Quizás tú quieras rendirte rápidamente, yo no lo haré.

—¿Rápidamente?—preguntó con disgusto—¡Veinte años, Granger! Fueron veinte condenados años. Eso no es "rápidamente".

—Bien, no lo es—admitió—pero no puedo rendirme. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué me quede sentada de brazos cruzados? No, si es necesario, revisaré todos los libros que tengas. Incluso puedo viajar a alguna ciudad para buscar otros y…

—No—la palabra salió como un gruñido amenazador de la boca de Malfoy.

—¿Por qué rayos no?

—Tú te vas, yo muero, Granger—le recordó.

Ella abrió los ojos enormemente cuando se dio cuenta que se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

—Oh, sí, lo siento—murmuró con cierta vergüenza y al ver su expresión sospechosa, añadió—No me iré a ningún lado, Malfoy. Prometimos seguir nuestros roles y protegernos el uno al otro. Eso es lo que haré, te protegeré.

—Momentos atrás no te importaba tanto—le recordó.

Ella sonrió levemente a modo de disculpa.

—Esa fue sólo una pequeña treta para que me permitieras verte—confesó—Y funcionó.

Draco la contempló con la boca ligeramente abierta y luego, cuando salió de su estado de estupor, gruñó por lo bajo algo que sonaba como _"maldita Gryffindor queriendo ser una serpiente"._ Ella sonrió más ampliamente pero cuando él la miró borró su sonrisa de inmediato.

—Entonces…—dijo titubeante—¿Me llevas a la biblioteca? No la encontré en mis recorridas.

—Está oculta—le confesó—Te llevaré, pero no hoy. Mañana por la mañana pasaré por tu cuarto y te llevaré.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no nos veremos solamente en las cenas?—preguntó con una inusual alegría ante la perspectiva.

—Sí, Granger—rodó los ojos—Ahora vete a dormir antes de que me arrepienta.

Ella asintió y, tras desearle una buena noche, fue a su habitación.

…

Hermione intentaba seguir los pasos de Draco pero él, siendo mucho más grande que ella, teniendo esos pies enormes cubiertos de zapatos de cuero negro, podía andar con largas zancadas y con unos pocos pasos lograba recorrer una gran distancia. Ella tenía que ir corriendo detrás, con las manos aferrándose a la falda de su vestido, alzándoselo para no pisarlo.

—¡Ma…Malfoy!—dijo jadeante—Por favor, despacio.

Draco se volteó y la vio a casi un metro de distancia, corriendo con esos zapatos incómodos y con la respiración agitada.

—¿Por qué estás corriendo?—le preguntó extrañado.

—¡Porque ibas muy rápido!—lo acusó.

—Si no puedes mantenerme el paso, quédate atrás—le dijo y siguió avanzando.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, disminuyó su velocidad notablemente, dándole la oportunidad a Hermione de andar a su lado sin tener que correr una maratón detrás de él.

—Estuve por este lado del castillo—dijo ella mirando a su alrededor—¿Dónde está la entrada de la biblioteca?

Él le dio una sonrisa casi lobuna que le resultó divertida de ver y siguió avanzando un poco más por el pasillo hasta quedar frente a un tapiz. Usó una de sus peludas y largas manos para apartarlo y mostrarle que detrás, oculta, se encontraba una puerta de madera grande. Hermione la empujó y, cuando lo hizo, casi se cayó a causa de la impresión.

¡Era la mejor biblioteca personal que había visto en su vida! Era casi tan grande como la de Hogwarts. Espaciosa, repleta de volúmenes que la llamaban a gritos.

—No todos son de magia—dijo Malfoy a su lado, viendo como los ojos cafés de la chica recorrían el lugar con hambre de conocimiento—Hay historia muggle, ciencias, algo de literatura e incluso matemática.

—¿Y los leíste todos?—preguntó con sorpresa.

—¿Qué se supone que haría encerrado aquí?—inquirió—¿Organizar una fiesta?

—¿Tienes que ser tan sarcástico?

—No tengo razón para no serlo—aseguró con un encogimiento de sus grandes hombros.

Ella se abstuvo de rodar los ojos y, antes de que él dijera cualquier cosa, encontró por cuenta propia la sección de magia y comenzó a leer.

Hermione tenía esa peculiaridad de todo lector adicto de abstraerse del mundo que la rodeaba cuando leía. En cuanto tomó el primer libro, sólo se encontró en buscar la información que necesitaba. Sus ojos pasaban veloces página tras página, libro tras libro. Draco no leyó pues él conocía casi de memoria el contenido de cada uno de esos tomos pero se entretuvo observándola con cierta curiosidad mientras que sus pensamientos volaban.

Era increíblemente irónico que ella fuera la indicada que rompiera el maldecido hechizo que pesaba sobre él. Hermione había estado segura que lo que necesitaba era sólo un beso y una tonta propuesta de matrimonio. Sin embargo, era algo mucho más trágico: debía conseguir que ella lo amara. ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer eso? ¿Y si por algún milagro lo conseguía pero esos sentimientos no desaparecían una vez que salieran de aquella realidad?

Quiso reír a pesar de que no encontraba nada de diversión en la situación.

Enamorar a Granger. ¿Misión imposible? ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que alguna vez se encontraría en esa situación? Él, obviamente, no. Iba a admitir, como ya lo había hecho antes, que Hermione era jodidamente hermosa cuando no le gruñía como un perro furioso pero de aceptar una atracción a hablar de romance había un abismo infinito. Por unos momentos pensó en no hacer nada ante tal locura. No quería que ella se enamorara de él, después de todo. Sabía que era imposible que le devolviera esos sentimientos si lograba conseguir que lo amara y eso sólo la lastimaría y cuando Potter se enteraba lo mataría.

Y no es que tuviera miedo a Potter…

Sin embargo, él era egoísta y no tenía miedo de admitirlo. Él no quería permanecer eternamente siendo una maldita bestia. Quería volver a tener manos y un cuerpo sin tanto pelo. ¿A caso alguien se había puesto a pensar en lo jodido que era peinarse todas las mañanas?

No, no iba a soportar otros veinte años siendo una bestia. Iba a enamorar a Hermione Granger costase lo que costase.

…

—Granger, come algo.

Hermione hizo una señal con su mano para indicarle que esperara un momento.

—Granger, más vale que dejes ese libro de inmediato o te lo arrancaré de las manos—gruñó una amenaza.

Ella alzó la vista hacia él y lo contempló con disgusto pero su expresión cambió a sorpresa cuando lo vio con una bandeja con un sándwich y una copa de vino dulce.

—¿Tienes que ser tan desagradable?—le preguntó aún así—Estaba leyendo.

—Sí, pero esa misma seña la hiciste hace quince minutos. No voy a seguir de pie como un idiota esperando a que te decidas a comer.

—Lo siento—dejó el libro a un lado y aceptó su bandeja—¿Y para ti?—le preguntó.

Draco se sentó en el sillón amplio que estaba frente a ella.

—Me alimento de doncellas inocentes con preferencia por la lectura—le respondió mirándola fijamente—Pero tranquila, no te comeré…tanto cabello me daría indigestión.

—Qué gracioso.

—No estaba bromeando.

—Hablo en serio, Malfoy—insistió—No puedes pedirme que coma cuando tú mismo no te alimentas.

—¿Tengo aspecto de no alimentarme?—le preguntó.

Hermione miró el gran aspecto que tenía y negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué comes?

— _Repas **[3]**_ —gruñó esquivo.

—Malfoy…

—No te gustará la respuesta, Granger—le aseguró.

Hermione lo pensó por unos momentos. ¿Qué podía ser tan desagradable que no quería decírselo? De repente, su expresión cambió y lo miró horrorizada.

—¡¿Estabas hablando en serio con respecto a las doncellas?!

Draco casi rió ante la ingenuidad de la chica.

—¡Por Merlín, Granger! ¿En serio crees eso? No, no me alimento ni me alimenté jamás de carne humana. Puedo parecerlo pero no soy un monstruo. Estaba hablando de carne cruda.

—¡Oh! Bueno, eso no me causa repulsión.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. El profesor Lupin era un hombre lobo y necesitaba de carne cruda al menos una vez a la semana y luego de que Bill fuera atacado también. Así que muchas veces que fui a la Madriguera y coincidimos lo vi comer carne sin cocinar. Al principio, lo admito, no fue agradable de ver, pero supongo que la mente logra acostumbrarse a todo.

—Eso no es algo que lo oigas de cualquier chica.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Puedes llevarme a una cita sin que sienta la necesidad de vomitar cuando te vea comer un filete nada cocido—bromeó.

—¿Nosotros en una cita, Granger? Creo que intentaría asesinarte un par de veces antes de que lleguemos al postre—dijo.

—No me subestimes, Malfoy. Puede que yo consiga acabar contigo incluso antes del plato principal.

Él rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué no te llenas la boca de comida?—le preguntó—Luego iremos a caminar por los jardines.

Ella lo miró extrañada por aquello.

—¿Por qué haremos eso? Aún me queda mucho por leer—le señaló la pila de libros que tenía pendiente para ese día.

—Primero: ¡Por milésima vez, no hay nada en esos libros!—exclamó—y, segundo: ¿Te has visto? Llevas una semana completa aquí encerrada. Estás increíblemente pálida.

Ella se miró a sí misma. Bueno, lo intentó. Su vestido amplio de color azulado sólo permitía que se viera los brazos y parte de su escote. Quizás Draco tenía razón pero…¡Había tanto por leer! Era cierto que en esos siete días que llevaba allí leyendo no había encontrado absolutamente nada útil pero se estaba enterando de tantas cosas interesantes. No quería dejar eso para ir a caminar por el jardín.

—Come, Granger—volvió a ordenarle—Deja de pensar por un momento.

—Una persona no puede dejar de pensar—le aseguró ella.

Draco sonrió misteriosamente.

—Claro que puede—la contradijo.

—¿Cómo?

Si llegaba responder aquella pregunta ella seguramente saltaría hacia atrás, horrorizada, y lo vería con la más completa repulsión. No, no podía decírselo en esa realidad pero se lo diría porque no ansiaba nada más que ver su rostro rojo a causa de la vergüenza.

—Cuando salgamos de aquí te lo diré—prometió.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?

Draco actuó como si no hubiera escuchado esa pregunta.

—¿Has visto el invernadero?—le preguntó en vez de responderle—Hay unas cuantas plantas mágicas que quisiera enseñarte.

Eso capturó la atención de la chica, quien asintió con entusiasmo. Antes de que se lo repitiera nuevamente, ella devoró su sándwich y terminó su copa. Luego, lo contempló ansiosa para que guiara el trayecto. No hablaron durante el camino y Draco caminó a una velocidad lenta para que ella no tuviera que quedarse atrás aún si estaba corriendo.

Caminaron hacia el ala este y subieron unas cuantas escaleras hasta dar con una puerta antigua de madera. Draco la abrió y dejó que Hermione cruzara primero. La chica se maravilló al ver que delante se extendía una especie de puente con barandal y arcos cada metro por los que trepaban enredaderas con flores blancas que desprendían un aroma dulce. Ambos caminaron por allí pero Hermione se detuvo a la mitad para detenerse y contemplar todo lo que tenía frente.

—Esto es asombroso.

Delante de sus ojos el sol de la tarde iluminaba la copa de los árboles del bosque que rodeaba al castillo, dándole un tono dorado, casi mágico. De vez en cuando se veía a alguna ave remontar el vuelo y surcar el cielo, siguiendo las corrientes de aire con una calma natural. Todo parecía tan pacífico y especial allí.

—Pensé que le temías a las alturas—dijo Draco.

—No a las alturas en sí—confesó—Temo caerme. Aquí me siento segura porque tengo un piso firme bajo mis pies. En una escoba, la situación es muy diferente… ¿Y cómo sabes que tengo miedo a las alturas?

—Vamos—la apresuró él—Aquel es el invernadero.

Hermione miró hacia donde señalaba y vio una construcción de cristal al final del puente. Era enorme y desde allí se podía distinguir la gran cantidad de plantas que contenía el interior.

Draco la llevó hasta allí. Al abrir la puerta, esta vez fue él el primero en entrar.

—Cuidado—le advirtió—Hay una bajada.

Hermione miró hacia allí y, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, sintió la peluda mano de Draco tomando la suya para ayudarla. Ella se sintió ruborizar y tuvo que esquivar su mirada para no ponerse aún más roja. ¿De dónde había salido esa repentina caballerosidad de su parte?, se preguntó.

—¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín!—exclamó sorprendida cuando sus ojos se posaron en una planta en particular—¡¿Ese es el helecho de Hades?!

Soltó la mano de Draco con prisa y fue hacia allí. Él la siguió rápidamente.

—Así es.

—¡Pero se supone que está extinto!

—En el mundo real, así es—asintió—Pero aquí crece en muchos rincones del bosque. Al menos, hasta donde yo puedo ir.

—¿No puedes salir del bosque?

—No—respondió escuetamente, estremeciéndose levemente ante el recuerdo de lo que sucedió la primera vez que intentó salir de allí pese a las advertencias de la maldita bruja que lo había maldecido.

Ella notó inmediatamente el tono oscuro con el que había respondido y vio su expresión atormentada. Sintió curiosidad pero no quería presionarlo para que respondiera, no esta vez. Así que siguió observando el increíble invernadero, maravillándose con la gran variedad de especies que había. Si Neville estuviera allí no querría salir jamás.

—¡No puede ser!

—Otra vez con esas exclamaciones de asombro…

—¡Mira! ¡Hay un loto azul! ¡Es un pimpollo de loto azul!—exclamó incapaz de controlar su emoción—Es una de las flores más difíciles de hallar en el mundo entero y tiene unas propiedades mágicas tan increíbles que nadie puede creer. Dicen que un poco de su polen, una vez que florece, sana cualquier herida, ¡Incluso si es mortal!

Los ojos de ella brillaban con tanta emoción que él tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír ante la visión que representaba. Parecía una niña a la cual le habían dado el mejor regalo de Navidad del mundo.

—Dentro de un mes se abrirá—le informó—Dentro de treinta días, durante la luna llena del domingo, justo a la media noche. Por eso se encuentra allí. Esa es la ubicación es precisa porque al abrir el ventanal un rayo de la luz caerá justo encima.

—¡Tengo que ver eso!

—Si aún estamos aquí, podrás verlo.

Ella lo miró con cierta culpa.

—¿Crees que soy una terrible persona por desear que nos quedemos un mes más?

—La peor—le aseguró.

* * *

[1] Ella está viva.

[2] Adelante.

[3] Comida.


	14. La belle et la bête (III)

No me odien, por favor...

* * *

 _Rosangela: Ya leerás lo que sucederá entre esos dos pero no te enojes conmigo, sólo te pido eso. Quizás no te guste tanto el final de la historia que creé.  
_

 _Pau: ¡Gracias por amarla!_

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

 ** _La belle et la bête_**

"La belleza exterior no es más que el encanto de un instante.

La apariencia del cuerpo no siempre es el reflejo del alma"

George Sand

...

Aquella era la primera vez que Draco había aceptado a acompañarla durante la cena y, a pesar de lo que ella había dicho, no comió carne cruda, sino que se conformó con un trozo de pavo poco hecho. Hermione no se quejaba de su repentino deseo de comer junto en su compañía pero no podía evitar sentir el incómodo silencio que se había creado entre los dos desde el mismo momento en que él apareció.

Ella tragó el bocado de verduras al vapor que estaba comiendo antes de aclararse levemente la garganta.

—Así que Blaise Zabini es tu sirviente—lo vio asentir ante esto—¿Cómo terminó aquí?

Draco no parecía tener demasiados ánimos de querer entablar una conversación con ella pero igual respondió.

—Estaba en el castillo sirviendo incluso antes de mi transformación. Cuando todos los demás huyeron, él fue el único que se quedó aquí para ayudarme.

—Eso fue muy generoso de su parte.

—El verdadero Blaise Zabini es igual—comentó con seriedad, sin mirarla.

Hermione no dijo nada inmediatamente, demasiado sorprendida por aquella información tan personal dicha de repente. ¿Qué bicho le había picado a Malfoy esa noche?

—Eso demuestra que la mala reputación que tienen los Slytherin es falsa.

—No creas—la contradijo—él es el bicho raro entre las serpientes.

Bien, esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraño.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede?—le preguntó—¿Desde cuándo no defiendes a tu propia casa?

—Nada, Granger—gruñó—No me sucede nada.

—Hoy no te vi prácticamente en todo el día y ahora llegas a la cena y actúas… ¡Así! ¿Te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama? Estás más gruñón de lo usual.

A modo de respuesta, él lanzó uno de sus usuales gruñidos de advertencia. Sabía que debía de haberla esquivado todo ese día. No estaba de ánimos como para tratar con nadie.

—Vamos, Malfoy—insistió ella—Nosotros… podemos ser amigos, ¿no? Si hay algo que te molesta puedes decírmelo. ¿A quién acudirás aquí, sino? ¿A Zabini, que ni siquiera es el real?

Un nuevo gruido salió desde el interior del pecho de la bestia.

—A mi no me vengas con esas tonterías—le dijo—Si crees que vas a asustarme con esos gruñidos, estás muy equivocado. Ya te lo dije una vez y ahora te lo repito, Malfoy, no me das miedo.

Esa pareció ser la gota que colmó el irritable mal humor del rubio. Alzó los ojos hacia ella y un sonido mucho más aterrorizante que el anterior salió de sus labios.

—¿No me temes, Granger?—murmuró casi en un siseo frío y cortante mientras se ponía de pie y acortaba la distancia que había entre ellos—Pues cometes un terrible error, maldita idiota. Si quisiera podría aplastar tu cabeza con mis manos.

Hermione se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies cuando vio esa mirada casi nublada de ira. Cuando notó que él no dejaba de acercarse, con ese aspecto amenazador, quiso ser lo suficientemente valiente como para permanecer allí pero el miedo se coló en sus huesos e hizo que se levantara de un brinco.

—Mal…Malfoy, deja de comportarte así—para su vergüenza, su voz tembló.

—¿Así cómo, Granger?—le preguntó, adorando el momento en que la vio retroceder—¿Cómo un monstruo?

—No eres un monstruo—insistió ella—Eres un ser racional que…

Un nuevo gruñido hizo que detuviera sus palabras. No podía creerlo. ¿Por qué Draco hacía aquello? ¿A caso había un día al mes en que sí se comportaba como un monstruo?

—Malfoy, por favor…

La desesperación comenzó a notarse en su voz pero Draco era completamente sordo a ella. Hermione retrocedió velozmente y ante esa huída la bestia comenzó a correr detrás, dispuesta a abalanzársele. El corazón de la chica latía ruidosamente dentro de su pecho y el miedo ahora calaba lo más profundo de su ser. Casi podía ver lo que sucedería. Aquellas grandes garras la destrozarían, aquellos enormes dientes la morderían…

Miró con desesperación a su alrededor, buscando algo que pudiera usar para defenderse. Como se había alejado de la mesa no podía encontrar demasiadas cosas. Los cuchillos estaban lejos y no es como si considerara una buena idea apuñalar a Malfoy. Así que cuando extendió su mano hacia uno de los muebles más cercanos y sus dedos tocaron el frío metal del un candelabro, se aferró a él con fuerza. Quedó unos segundos quieta, esperando a que él se acercara más y cuando menos Draco lo esperó, rogando al cielo no estar cometiendo un error, alzó su mano y golpeó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Gritó aterrorizada cuando el cuerpo de la bestia cayó sobre ella. Estaba inconsciente, por fortuna, pero era increíblemente pesado y le cortaba la respiración. Intentó empujarlo pero no logró mover su cuerpo.

Unos pasos se oyeron corriendo en su dirección y, antes de que pasara más de un segundo, el cuerpo inerte levitó y cayó a un lado, permitiéndole volver a tomar aire. Zabini se acercó a ella inmediatamente y la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó con verdadera preocupación.

Hermione asintió, aún respirando agitadamente. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y el miedo se negaba a abandonarla. No entendía qué había sucedido.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Él… yo… le pregunté qué le sucedía, le dije que no le temía—su mirada se llenó de lágrimas pero se negó a derramarlas—No sé que hice mal.

—No hiciste nada mal, niña—aseguró el anciano.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué?—inquirió con incredulidad, enojo y dolor, ¡todo al mismo tiempo!—¿Por qué quiso atacarme?

—Primero vamos—dijo Blaise con un suspiro—Te llevaré a tu habitación. Tomarás algo caliente para tranquilizarte y luego te contaré…

—¿Y él?—señaló a Malfoy.

—Él estará bien—le aseguró—Cuando despierte tendrá un poco de dolor de cabeza pero nada grave.

Ella miró nuevamente con duda pero finalmente asintió y dejó que Blaise Zabini la acompañara a la habitación. La dejó sola unos momentos antes de traerle té y luego ambos se sentaron a beberlo. Hermione no dejaba de lanzar miradas en dirección de la puerta, casi temiendo que Draco apareciera y, furioso, quisiera atacarla nuevamente.

—Él no volverá—le aseguró Blaise al notar la dirección de su mirada—Estará tan avergonzado de lo que hizo que no querrá volver a verte.

—Aún no lo entiendo—murmuró.

—Draco lleva casi veintiún años siendo lo que es. Siempre odió su situación pero mucho más cuando sus padres los abandonaron. Él me dijo que no le importa que ello haya sucedido pero sé demasiado bien que no es así.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—cuestionó, después de todo, ellos no eran sus verdaderos padres.

—Porque ese día perdió el control como hoy—dijo y pronto comenzó a explicarse—Su alma tuvo que acostumbrarse a vivir en ese cuerpo de Bestia, tuvo que adaptarse. Pero el alma de un ser humano con los instintos de un animal no siempre están en equilibro. Cuando la situación es demasiado estresante para él, su mente racional decide dar un paso atrás y dejar que la primitiva se haga cargo.

—Entonces, ¿si yo no lo hubiera desafiado…?

—No fue tu culpa—repitió—Es cierto que tu desafío podría haber molestado a la Bestia pero, aún si no le hubieras dicho nada, habría sucedido de cualquier otro modo

Hermione no se sintió menos culpable por eso.

—¿Con cuánta frecuencia sucede esto?

El rostro de Blaise se ensombreció.

—Me temo que con más frecuencia a medida que pasan los años. Con el pasar del tiempo, su alma irá perdiendo más y más toda la humanidad que tuvo algún día y ya no habrá Draco, sólo la Bestia.

Hermione empalideció al oír aquello.

—Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer.

—Me temo que nadie puede hacer nada, nadie más que tú.

—¡Pero lo intenté!—exclamó frustrada—¡Intenté romper el maleficio!

—Pidiéndole matrimonio y besándolo no es suficiente.

Hermione miró con incredulidad al anciano.

—¡Estuvo espiándonos!—lo acusó.

Él se encogió levemente de hombros, colocando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No me disculparé—dijo—Draco ha estado bajo mi cuidado por muchos años. Por más que él confíe en usted, no lo dejaría solo la primera noche. Además, a estas alturas de mi vida, debo encontrar algo con qué entretenerme porque sino el aburrimiento terminaría matándome.

—Le aseguro que yo jamás lo dañaría.

— _Mademoiselle_ , de todas las personas que habitan en el mundo, eres tú la única que puede matarlo.

—Cualquier otro puede venir con un arma.

—Sí, pueden venir, pueden herirlo, incluso pero más allá de un agónico dolor, él no moriría.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿A caso es inmortal o algo así?

—Exactamente así. La maldición que pesa sobre él le impide morir a menos que sea por la mujer destinada a romper el hechizo.

—¿Y se supone que esa mujer soy yo?—preguntó—Lo he intentando, lo has visto. Lo besé… ¿Qué más necesita de mi? ¿Cómo puedo romper el hechizo?

Él la miró con compasión.

—Del modo más complicado que puede haber: amándolo.

¿Amarlo?, pensó Hermione desconcertada. Ella no podía amar a Draco Malfoy, no porque tuviera ese aspecto sino porque, sin importar el aspecto que tuviera, él la detestaba. Si no hubieran caído en esa situación de ir de realidad en realidad, el rubio ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra. Las veces anteriores en que le habló fue para lanzarle insultos. ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien que la creía una escoria de la sociedad mágica?

— _Je ne peux pas l'aimer_ [1]—aseguró.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mira, sé que no nos crees pero te aseguro que él y yo no pertenecemos a este mundo. Nosotros nos conocimos antes de llegar aquí y no éramos precisamente amigos. Él siempre me odió por lo que soy, siempre me insultó, me desprestigió. No perdió la oportunidad de humíllame cuando tuvo la chance… ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que lo ame cuando sólo nos hablamos ahora porque llegamos a un acuerdo común?

—¿De qué se trata ese acuerdo?—inquirió con curiosidad.

—De unirnos en esta complicada situación y protegernos el uno al otro.

—¿Y no podrías ver esto como una manera de protegerlo?—le preguntó—Él te necesita, aunque no sea capaz de pedírtelo.

Hermione se sintió incapaz de decir palabra alguna. Blaise tenía razón. Esa sería una forma de ayudarlo, sin lugar a dudas, pero la cuestión no sólo era si quería sino también si podía enamorarse de él. Después de todo, Draco nunca le había mostrado lo mejor de él.

—Te puedo asegurar que hay cosas buenas en él, sólo debes aprender a mirar bien—insistió Zabini.

—Creo que necesitaré binoculares—murmuró ella, sacándole una sonrisa al anciano.

…

Draco daba vueltas en la habitación que tenía en los antiguos calabozos del castillo. El sitio se había reformado para hacerlo habitable y Blaise había colocado unos cuantos hechizos para mantener la humedad y el frío a raya. La cama que usaba la bestia debió ser reformada para agregarle un soporte más firme y sus prendas debieron ser agrandadas porque de otro modo nada le quedaba.

—Debes ir a verla.

—Verla es lo último que quiero—gruñó sin dejar de caminar.

—Ella parecía preocupada por ti antes de dejarte.

—¿Preocupada? Seguramente le di un susto de muerte.

— _Oui_ , eso también—asintió el anciano, ganándose una mirada violenta de parte de Draco—pero también preocupada. Creo que se siente mal por haberte pegado…

—Como si fuera la primera vez que me golpea—gruñó.

—Debes ir a verla—insistió—Si le explicas el motivo por el cual ese día te levantaste con un humor de perros…—un gruñido bajo se oyó—No es mi intención ofenderte, sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No iré a verla y, sin duda alguna, no le explicaré nada.

—Al menos, podrías explicármelo a mí. Quizás pueda dar una excusa lo suficientemente decente como para justificar tu mal humor.

—No tengo que justificar nada a…

—Claro que tienes que hacerlo—lo contradijo—Ella es la que te sacará de esto, ella es la que puede matarte con sólo cruzar el límite. Ella es la que controla la situación por más que a ti no te guste. Por lo que aquí tienes dos opciones: o aplacar un poco tu orgullo y abrirte a la posibilidad de enamorarla o simplemente dejar que se vaya.

—Sé demasiado bien cuáles son mis opciones—gruñó.

—Entonces, haznos un favor a todos y toma una decisión.

—¡Maldita sea, la tomé!—aseguró—No quiero morir.

—Bien, pero no te has puesto a trabajar. No te he visto ser amable con ella, no te he visto decirle que se ve hermosa por las mañanas…

—¡Pero yo no hago esas idioteces!

—Pues será mejor que comiences, Malfoy, porque no permitiré que la tengas encerrada toda su vida aquí, viviendo un pesadilla. O te esfuerzas y la enamoras o yo mismo me encargaré de sacarla de aquí para llevarla lejos, dejándote a tu suerte.

La mirada de su amigo y fiel sirviente era tan dura que Draco no tuvo dudas de que hablaba en serio. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

—Bien—dijo—Seré más atento con ella.

…

La encontró, sin sorpresa alguna, senada en la biblioteca con un libro en sus manos. Al oírlo entrar alzó su vista hacia él pero rápidamente la apartó para mirar nuevamente las páginas. No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que estaba furiosa con él.

—Lo siento—murmuró Draco.

Hermione no le respondió de inmediato y Draco pensó que quizás no lo había oído, así que estuvo a punto de responderle pero ella habló antes.

—Disculpa aceptada.

Eso lo sorprendió. ¿Lo aceptaba así, sin más?

—¿En serio?

Ella lo miró fijamente, sin dejar de tener esa seriedad en el rostro que indicaba que aún estaba enfadada.

—¿Prefieres que me haga la difícil y te haga arrodillar delante de mí, rogándome perdón?

—No—aseguró con prisa—Simplemente me… sorprendiste.

—Malfoy…—sus ojos castaños se tomaron con los suyos de repente y algo pareció cambiar en su mente porque sus mejillas se tornaron rojas—Draco,—usó su nombre—me quisiste matar, me diste un buen susto, pero entiendo que no fue culpa tuya.

—Claro que fui mi culpa… ¡Casi te arranqué la cabeza, Granger!

—Sí, pero no fuiste tú precisamente, Draco—insistió el llamarlo por su nombre lo que hacía poner algo nervioso al rubio—Fue la maldición.

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

—Hablé con Blaise—interrumpió ella—Lo sé. Me contó sobre la primera vez que sucedió.

—Maldito bocón—gruñó.

—No lo llames así, Draco. Me lo dijo porque me merecía una explicación—aseguró.

—Supongo que también querrás una ahora.

Ella se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Sólo si quieres dármela.

Obviamente quería saber la razón por la que había sucedido aquello pero esta vez no iba a presionarlo para que se lo dijera, ni siquiera mediante engaños.

—¿No te enojarás si no te lo digo?

Draco en ese momento la miró de una forma tal que ella sintió deseos de ir hacia él y abrazarlo. Parecía tan vulnerable, tan frágil a pesar de su terrible aspecto y de su considerable tamaño. Si él prefería mantener el secreto del motivo, iba a aceptarlo.

—No, Draco.

Él había estado dispuesto a contarle la verdad al principio pero a medida que fue transcurriendo aquella conversación lo único que quiso hacer fue desaparecer. Decirle la verdad hubiera sido muy humillante. Quizás para ella no lo fuera, si lo supiera, pero Draco tenía otra forma diferente de ver las cosas. Esa noche había soñado con su padre. Había soñado con la última vez que lo había visto en la vida real. Habían discutido. No una discusión simple, con palabras frías sino con gritos, diciendo cosas hirientes. Él podría arrepentirse de ciertas palabras pero dudaba que su padre tuviera los mismos pensamientos.

Y era humillante decirle esto a Hermione porque él, que tantos años se había jactado de su padre, que desde niño lo había visto como un héroe, como un ejemplo a seguir, ahora… ahora había cortado por completo la relación con su progenitor. Se avergonzaba de su propia actitud y eso no era algo común.

—Pero deberás compensármelo.

—¿Disculpa?—preguntó Draco al oír aquello.

Ella tuvo la desfachatez de alzar su mentó y mirarlo como si lo retara a atreverse a contradecir sus palabras.

—Debes compensármelo—repitió.

—¿No te bastó con una disculpa?

—Podría bastarme pero no esta vez.

—¿Qué más quieres, Granger?—inquirió algo molesto—Te doy un techo para vivir, tienes alimento, te doy esos costosos vestidos, joyas, te permití el acceso a mi biblioteca…

—Y yo te estoy muy agradecida, Draco, pero lo que quiero ahora es que hagamos algo más… amistoso.

—¿Amistoso?—murmuró con dudas.

— _Oui_ , alguna actividad que te recuerde tu humanidad. No quiero que durante mi estancia aquí intentes nuevamente arrancarme la cabeza. No siempre tendré un candelabro para usar…

—Muy graciosa—dijo con sarcasmo.

—No intento serlo. Estoy hablando completamente en serio.

Recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Blaise, suspiró con resignación.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—¿Tienes algún tipo de objeción que deba saber? ¿Alguna regla?

—Lo único que importa es que ninguno de los dos salga de los terrenos permitidos—dijo y se apresuró a añadir—¡Y que no sea nada humillante!

Ella asintió e inmediatamente se formó una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa que prometía cosas poco agradables.

…

¿En qué demonios había estado pensando al aceptar aquello? ¿En serio? Le gustaría que alguien apareciese y le dijese porque él no entendía cómo había sido capaz de terminar en aquella situación. Y, para empeorarlo todo, Blaise estaba a un lado del salón de bailes, sonriendo como un idiota mientras él intentaba mover todo su cuerpo al compás de la música, aún sabiendo que se veía como un maldito perro gigante parado en sus patas traseras, meciéndose de un lado al otro.

¡Y Granger sólo sonreía! ¿A caso no se daba cuenta cuán ridícula era aquella situación? Cuando era humano él era un buen bailarín… todo gracias a las condenadas clases de danza que su madre le había obligado a tomar de niño. Sin embargo, allí se sentía demasiado grande para bailar aquel vals. O quizás era Granger la que tenía un cuerpo demasiado pequeño. Su cabello de arbusto le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, lo que le permitía sentir el aroma del champú que utilizaba y que… ¡Por Merlín, olía exquisito! Además, la altura que poseía le permitía tener una perfecta perspectiva de su escote.

¡Pero esos no eran los pensamientos que quería tener! Era una bestia, no un humano.

—¿Estás bien?

La pregunta lo sacó fuera de su mente, dándose cuenta que se había detenido de repente.

— _Oui_ —gruñó—Terminemos con esto de una vez.

—No tenemos que hacerlo si tanto lo detestas—aseguró ella y retrocedió lejos de él.

Draco casi rezongó ante la pérdida de la cercanía de su cuerpo pero supo contenerse a tiempo antes de hacer una escena.

—Bien, porque lo detesto—aseguró.

Ella lo miró herida pero aún así asintió. A pesar de que fue suave, Draco pudo oír el sonido de Blaise aclarándose la garganta para llamarle la atención. ¡Sí, lo sabía! ¡Lo había prometido!

—Hagamos otra cosa—sugirió de repente.

Eso capturó la atención de la chica, quien borró la mirada decepcionada de su rostro de inmediato.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Eh…—necesitaba alguna idea y no se le ocurría nada—Es… será una sorpresa—dijo—¿Por qué no vas a…a… refrescarte y luego bajas?

Ella pareció algo confundida por aquella sugerencia pero de todos modos asintió y pronto terminó marchándose. Blaise, que había sido el encargado de colocar la música para el baile, se acercó a él.

—¿Qué idea tienes en mente?—le preguntó.

—¡Ninguna!—gruñó casi con desespero—Necesito una idea, urgente.

Draco lo miraba con tanto desespero pero aún así, Blaise tardó unos segundos en entender que le estaba pidiendo ayuda a él.

—¡Oh! ¿De mi parte?—inquirió pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza— Es tu dama, Draco, tú debes conquistarla.

—¡Vamos! Si tuviera alguna idea de cómo demonios hacerlo, lo habría hecho… ¡Pero estamos hablando de Granger, por Merlín! Ella no es como las demás mujeres. Si tuviera la opción ahora andaría con pantalones, no con esos vestidos.

Blaise sólo alzó una de sus cejas a modo interrogante ante ese comentario.

—Tiene que ser algo que tanto tú como ella se sientan cómodos—dijo y se quedó pensando unos momentos—¿Por qué no la llevas a patinar al lago?

—Esa es una brillante idea—asintió con demasiado entusiasmo—¡Salvo por el hecho de que estamos en otoño! ¡El lago aún no congeló!

Blaise sonrió. Las arrugas de sus ojos se acentuaron dándole un aspecto de sabio que hizo que Draco se incomodara. ¿A caso su amigo terminaría así? ¿Dándole consejos el resto de su vida?

—Déjamelo a mí—fue todo lo que dijo él—Sólo busca a tu dama al atardecer y llévala al lago… ¡Oh, por cierto! No olviden abrigarse bien.

…

Hermione sostenía su capa en sus manos y no dejaba de mirar inquisitivamente a Draco. Habían atravesado todo el castillo y salido por una puerta trasera. Ahora caminaban por aquel patio cuidado donde las rosas florecían y los arbustos podados parecían formar alguna especie de laberinto. Él también tenía en sus manos una inmensa capa abrigada.

—¿Crees que bajará tanto la temperatura a la noche?—le preguntó.

—Estoy seguro que la necesitarás—aseguró Draco.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó con curiosidad, incapaz de contenerse.

—¿Siempre eres así de ansiosa?

—Sólo las veces en que estoy caminando de noche junto a extraño a quién sabe dónde.

Que lo llamara de ese modo lo hirió.

— _Je ne suis pas un étranger_ [2], Granger—replicó.

—Tampoco somos conocidos precisamente, Draco. Tú pareces saber muchas cosas de mí pero yo no sé casi nada de ti más allá de lo obvio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "lo obvio"?

—Fuimos al colegio juntos desde los once años pero más allá de que eres sangre pura, que tu familia es rica y tiene ciertos ideales con los que no estoy de acuerdo y que eres un niño mimado, no sé nada…

—¡Oye!—protestó—No soy un niño mimado—gruño y añadió, admitiéndolo a regañadientes—Lo fui antes pero ya no más. Cambié.

—Si tú lo dices…—murmuró no muy convencida.

—Lo digo—aseguró con rotundidad.

No había trabajado tan duro durante todo el verano antes de iniciar el colegio si no hubiera cambiado ni un poco. Tampoco habría aceptado hacer aquella promesa ridícula a Potter si no hubiese pensado que, en cierto modo, necesitaba redimirse. ¡Y sin duda alguna no habría acabado siendo desheredado de la riqueza familiar Malfoy! Pero todo eso no podía decírselo a ella… ¿O sí? No. Ni siquiera debería de pensar en ello. Granger no era su amiga y ni siquiera a sus amigos le había contado aquello. Él no era de los que sentimentales o habladores. Eso era algo privado y nadie tenía el derecho a saberlo.

 _Dijo que no te conoce. Es tu oportunidad._ dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza que desgraciadamente se parecía demasiado a Zabini.

—¿Qué quieres saber?—preguntó utilizando el tono más amble que fue capaz de reunir, que no fue demasiado suave a pesar de todo.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Me estás dando vía libre para preguntar?—cuestionó ella incapaz de creérselo.

— _Oui_ , pero yo soy completamente libre para no responder—replicó.

Aún así ella no pudo dejar de mirarlo anonadada. ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo aquello? ¿Estaría siendo influenciado por la realidad en la que se encontraban? Sea como fuere, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Sin embargo, sabía que debía ser precavida. No podía simplemente ir y preguntarle las cosas directas porque él no hablaría.

—¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?

—¿En serio, Granger?

—Tú me diste vía libre—le recordó.

Draco suspiró con cansancio.

—Lucius. Mi nombre completo es Draco Lucius Orión Malfoy.

—¡No puedo creerlo!—exclamó Hermione viéndolo fijamente.

—Mi familia tiene algo con las constelaciones—murmuró—y con llamar a tu primogénito con algún nombre de otro familiar.

—No me gustaría llamar jamás a mi hijo con el nombre de otra persona que conocí—comentó ella—Parecería que estoy quitándole individualidad.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿En serio?

Él la miró con molestia.

—¿Siempre tienes esas expresiones de asombro o sólo es mi particular encanto?—gruñó con cierto sarcasmo.

—No puedes culparme—indicó—Es increíble que estemos de acuerdo en algo.

Draco sólo hizo un sonido esquivo a su comentario. Hermione pasó de inmediato a la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Qué harás luego de que termines Hogwarts?

Draco permaneció en silencio durante un largo momento, pero finalmente respondió:

—Siguiente pregunta.

—¿Por qué no puedes responderme eso?

—Porque simplemente no quiero, Granger.

Ella le lanzó una mirada molesta pero finalmente asintió.

—¿Por qué no me llamas Hermione?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?—preguntó con aparente frialdad.

—No me importaría. Después de todo yo te llamo Draco.

—Bien, Hermione—hizo énfasis en su nombre y ella sonrió maravillosamente como si fuera la cosa más fantástica del mundo.

Draco apartó bruscamente la mirada de ella, incómodo. ¿Por qué tenía que sonreír de ese modo? No era la gran cosa.

—¿Seguirás llamándome por mi nombre cuando regresemos al mundo real?—inquirió la chica con más seriedad.

—Gr…Hermione, ni siquiera sabemos si saldremos alguna vez—replicó—No podemos adelantarnos tanto a los hechos.

—No tienes que ser tan negativo.

—Soy realista.

—Al igual que yo. Hay muchas probabilidades que salgamos de aquí. Especialmente, gracias a tu madre—indicó.

Él se atrevió a mirarla nuevamente.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Ella te adora—dijo con tono de obviedad—No te dejaría aquí. Además, ella…

Hermione se silenció de repente y se detuvo, con la mirada fija puesta delante. Draco, confundido, miró hacia el frente y también se quedó de piedra al ver lo que Blaise había hecho para ellos. En ese instante no supo si maldecirlo o agradecérselo pero dado la vergüenza que sentía el primer sentimiento pujaba más. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer aquello? ¡Era claramente romántico! Claro, su intención era enamorarla ¡pero había imaginado algo más sutil, por Merlín!

Hermione no podía creer lo que veía. Delante de ella se extendía un gran lago congelado y del cielo caían pequeños copos de nieve a pesar de que el clima aún no era demasiado frío. Era como un pequeño invierno privado. Las velas que flotaban en el aire e iluminaban la zona no hacían más que aportar un toque mágico y privado. En el centro del lago se había colocado una mesa redonda con dos sillas, una en frente de la otra. Encima de la mesa había un delgado jarrón con una sola rosa roja, amplia y llena de vida.

Sonrió levemente, sin poder evitarlo. No tenía duda alguna que aquella era obra de Blaise. Si había querido crear un ambiente romántico, no había duda de que lo había logrado. Se colocó su abrigo con prisa, sintiendo como la baja temperatura comenzaba a sentirse en su cuerpo.

—Vamos—indicó ella al rubio.

Draco la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, casi asustado. Él había pensado que se enojaría, que lo vería con el ceño fruncido al menos, pensando que aquello era demasiado atrevido de su parte. Nunca esperó que lo aceptara tan abiertamente y estuviera tan predispuesta a pasar por ello. ¿A caso sabría algo? Ella había asegurado que conocí el cuento pero nunca había mencionado como una posible solución el amor.

—¡Vamos!—exclamó ella nuevamente.

Él se adelantó, aún maldiciendo a Zabini en su mente. Cuando ambos pusieron sus pies en el lago, sus calzados inmediatamente se transformaron en unos patines para hielo. Oyó un leve gemido lastimero de parte de Hermione.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella parecía algo avergonzada cuando él la miró.

—Puedo mantener el equilibrio e ir hacia la mesa caminando sobre el hielo con mis zapatos pero… Bueno,—titubeó—digamos que los patines no son mi fuerte.

Él no pudo contener su sonrisa burlona.

—¿Te refieres a que no puedes hacer esto?—le preguntó y dejó que su peso se balanceara con coordinación sobre sus patines mientras movía sus pies para deslizarse con fluidez por el hielo.

Ella apretó los labios con disgusto.

—Presumido—gruñó.

—¡Finalmente hay algo que la señorita sabelotodo no sabe hacer!—exclamó él.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sé hacer, _stupide_.

—¿Ya no soy Draco?—preguntó el rubio con fingida aflicción.

—Creo que _stupide_ te queda mejor—replicó Hermione con molestia.

—¡Vamos, Hermione!—sonrió con burla—No es difícil. Patina un poco.

—No pienso moverme de aquí.

—Nunca pensé que fueras así de cobarde—la provocó él—Tú, una Gryffindor.

—¡Los Gryffindor no somos cobardes!—exclamó ella—Sólo precavidos.

—Sí, claro—rodó los ojos y patinó delante de ella, presumiéndole sus habilidades.

Hermione no iba a permitir que él hiciera aquello. No podía permitirle que se mostrara tan orgulloso de sí mismo, dejándola a ella como una tonta. Así que hizo su primer intento e intentó deslizarse por encima del hielo. Al principio sus pies temblorosos hicieron un pequeño trayecto con la suficiente firmeza como para no caer pero luego el precario equilibrio que tenía la abandonó.

Gimió aterrada, dio manotazos en el aire y finalmente cayó vergonzosamente en el hielo sobre su trasero. Una risotada salió de inmediato de la boca de Draco. Aunque claro, dado que era una bestia, el sonido pareció salir más potente y casi podía confundirse con un gruñido largo y rítmico. Hermione le lanzó una mirada helada mientras luchaba para ponerse de pie nuevamente, lo cual no le resultaba nada fácil puesto que los patines se deslizaban sobre la superficie lisa antes de que siquiera pudiera poner todo su peso en ellos.

—Ven aquí.

Draco la tomó con sus grandes manos por la cintura antes de que pudiera reaccionar o siquiera exclamar con indignación y la dejó de pie frente a él.

—Gracias—gruñó, con el orgullo y el trasero herido.

Se había llevado un buen golpe y le dolía un poco pero nada que no fuera soportable. Además, no le daría el lujo a Malfoy de enterarse que se había lastimado.

—Primero, mantén firme tus tobillos—le ordenó él—Intenta mantener el equilibro sobre los patines. Si tiemblas tanto, terminarás de nuevo en el suelo.

—¿Realmente me estás por dar una clase?

—Debes aprender del mejor.

—¿Y tú lo eres?—inquirió ella con cierto enfado—No sabía que te interesaba el patinaje artístico, Malfoy.

Él no hizo caso cuando ella volvió a llamarlo por su apellido.

—No tengo idea qué es eso. Sé patinar porque tenemos un lago en los terrenos de la mansión. Todos los inviernos se congela. Mi madre me enseñó a patinar desde niño.

¡Rayos! No podía burlarse de una cosa así, pensó Hermione.

—Dame tu mano—le ordenó ella.

Draco, entendiendo sus intenciones, se la ofreció. Ella se aferró como si su vida dependiera de ello. Si él hubiera sido un humano, estaría gimiendo de dolor ante la fuerza con la que oprimía.

—Desliza un pie delante del otro, lentamente—le aconsejó Draco intentando no reírse de su mirada de terror—¿Realmente tienes miedo de esto también, Granger?

—¡Cállate, Malfoy!

—¡Vamos, Granger! No puede ser cierto. ¿Le temes a un poco de hielo?

Ella le lanzó una mirada que pretendía ser cortante pero Draco realmente pudo ver cierto temor oculto detrás de su enfado.

—No le temo al hielo—aseguró.

Finalmente él la dejó sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban frete a la mesa. Ella se mostró bastante aliviada e inmediatamente intentó quitarse los patines pero éstos no parecían cooperar. Hermione gruñó una maldición entre dientes mientras se negaba a darse por vencida.

—Creo que saldrán cuando volvamos a la orilla—dijo Draco.

Ella resopló pero terminó desistiendo. Sus ojos se posaron en la orilla con añoranza.

—Bien, ¿qué demonios sucede? Primero te entusiasmas y quieres venir y ahora sólo parecer querer volver. ¿Qué rayos pasa?—preguntó él.

Hermione no parecía querer contarle pero terminó por murmurar algo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué?—inquirió el rubio—Deberás hablar más fuerte si quieres que te escuche.

—¡Caí al agua!

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando era niña, antes de ir a Hogwarts. Estábamos de vacaciones con mis padres cuando tenía siete años. Era invierno, encontramos un lago, nos pusimos los patines y el filo de éstos hizo que el hielo se resquebrajara—no lo miraba al hablar—Yo caí al agua y si me salvé fue porque hice magia accidental. Mi ropa se infló como si se llenara de aire y salí a flote. No fue realmente… no fue realmente grave. Quedé helada de pies a cabeza y luego tuve un terrible resfrío pero por unos segundos no pude respirar y sentí terror.

Draco no había esperado que ella realmente le contara todo aquello. Se quedó en silencio, observándola con incomodidad. Sentía que debía decirle algo para tranquilizarla pero no sabía qué.

—Pero no pusiste reparos en venir—dijo y rápidamente se maldijo a sí mismo por sus palabras.

—No, porque no tenía patines—indicó ella y rápidamente hizo una mueca—Lo sé, es ridículo y no tiene mucho sentido pero mi cerebro relaciona esa mala experiencia con los condenados patines. Yo entiendo que el hielo en aquel momento no deber de haber sido lo suficientemente grueso y que si se debía de romper no habría importado si los llevaba puestos o no.

—Este hielo fue mágicamente congelado, como seguramente te diste cuenta, es imposible que se rompa—le aseguró.

—Lo sé—asintió y se atrevió a mirarlo con vergüenza—Pero los miedos no obedecen a la lógica.

—Quizás eso sea conveniente—se oyó murmurar a sí mismo antes de que pudiera impedirlo.

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Dudó unos segundos pero finalmente, casi con desagrado, dejó salir en palabras sus pensamientos.

—Si los miedos se superaran sólo con lógica, desconoceríamos la sensación de superarlos.

Ella se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, anonadada por sus palabras y Draco sintió que se ruborizaba. En ese momento no le importó estar cubierto de ese pelo que cubría su rubor. Además, ¿de dónde habían salido esas palabras? Claro, él las entendía y pensaba igual pero, ¿por qué demonios decirlas en voz alta? ¡Y a Hermione Granger precisamente!

—Tienes razón—admitió ella finalmente y, armándose de valor, extendió su mano hacia él—¿Me ayudarías a superar el mío?—le preguntó.

Draco se sintió incapaz de decirle que no. Tomó su mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie lo suficientemente firme como para no volver a caer. Aún notaba la mirada temerosa en los ojos de Hermione pero, siendo tan pacientemente como pudo, que no fue mucho, consiguió incluso se deslizara unos poco metros.

Hermione no dejaba de mirar el hielo. Por un lado porque temía que en un momento éste se rompiera y la tragara; y, por otro, porque se sentía incapaz de mirarlo. No se sentía incómoda con él siendo una bestia pero sí con el hecho de que la estuviese tratado con mucha más suavidad que de costumbre. No había perdido sus palabras sarcásticas ni sus miradas algo frías pero claramente no era tan cortante con ella y eso la hacía sentir… rara. Y lo peor era que no de un mal modo.

—Te ves ridícula con tus brazos extendidos—se burló él.

Ella podría haberse sentido ofendida pero no fue así.

—¿Igual que tú bailando?—inquirió Hermione.

Él sólo gruñó a modo de respuesta y la empujó suavemente del brazo. A pesar de que no utilizó mucha fuerza, fue suficiente como para hacerla tambalearse pero antes de que cayera, de nuevo, la volvió a atrapar.

—Será mejor que nos sentemos.

Hermione asintió e inmediatamente aparecieron dos platos con comida frente a ellos. No tardaron en comenzar y durante un momento no se oyó nada más que el sonido de los cubiertos.

—¿Tengo aún permiso para seguir preguntando?—preguntó ella finalmente.

Draco tardó unos momentos pero finalmente asintió.

—Si no tengo el placer de comer en silencio…—contestó.

—Bien, porque hay algo que quiero saber desde que lo mencionaste—sintió que él la miraba con precaución—¿Qué es lo que le prometiste a Harry? No sabía que tú y él eran unidos.

—No lo somos—aseguró—Y te dije que eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Pero…

—No insistas—le ordenó con potencia—Puedes preguntárselo cuando regresemos pero yo no abriré la boca.

—No entiendo porqué tanto secretismo.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¿Tú serías capaz de decirme todos tus secretos?

—No tengo tantos secretos—replicó ella con prisa.

—Todos tenemos secretos—indicó él.

—Dije "tantos". Por supuesto, hay cosas que no he contado a nadie pero no son… apta para todos los oídos—aseguró—Pero Harry es mi amigo y estoy preocupada por él. No logro entender porqué razón te buscó a ti y te involucró en una situación que implica no decir nada a nadie. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante? ¿A caso está en problemas?

—No, no es eso.

—No me tranquilizas.

—No intento tranquilizarte—ella le lanzó una mirada que le hizo rodar los ojos—Te aseguro que él no es el que tiene problemas.

—Pero alguien sí los tiene—razonó ella con prisa—¿Quién? ¿Ron?

—¿Realmente me crees capaz de involucrarme en algo de esa zanahoria con patas?—preguntó disgustado—No, Weasley no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Entonces… ¿quién?

—Será mejor que volvamos al castillo—dijo Draco de repente.

—¡No, espera!

—No, Granger—dijo su apellido con firmeza, haciéndole saber que era completamente consciente de que no utilizaba su nombre porque estaba disgustado con ella—Eres exasperante y terca. ¿Eres incapaz de entender que no puedo decírtelo? ¡Y no quiero decírtelo!

Ella lo miró herida pero asintió.

—Entiendo—musitó—Lo siento.

Tomó el borde de la mesa con sus manos y se puso de pie con cuidado. Inmediatamente, comenzó a andar hacia la orilla del lago con precario equilibrio. Él podría haber ido tras ella pero no se movió. Estaba enfadado por su insistencia. Sólo dudó de su decisión cuando la vio caer pero ella logró recuperarse y volver hacia tierra. Inmediatamente, sus pies volvieron a tener sus usuales zapatos.

…

Draco dio vueltas en la cama sin poder quedarse quieto. Intentaba cerrar los ojos y dormir pero las palabras que Blaise le había dicho esa misma tarde no lo dejaba tranquilo. " _Lo arruinaste"_ , le había dicho. En ese instante le había gritado unas floridas palabras pero ahora, después de haber pasado horas meditando el asunto, se había dado cuenta que quizás su forma de actuar no había precisamente buena. Después de todo, él ya conocía la maldita curiosidad de Granger y debería de haber supuesto que ella no dejaría el asunto zanjado. Incluso ahora, cuando le había gritado que no iba a decírselo, su cabeza debía de estar meditando sobre el asunto.

Incapaz de quedarse más tiempo tendido sin poder dormir, se levantó con un gruñido de molestia. De todos modos, pronto amanecería. Toda una noche perdida…

Si el piso del castillo estaba frío, él con sus patas de piel gruesa y peluda, no podía sentirlo. Salió de su cuarto, caminó por el pasillo y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para ir al puente que llevaba al invernadero cuando notó que algo se movía en la planta de abajo. Se acercó al borde y miró. Casi lanzó un suspiro de exasperación al advertir que la persona que se encontraba debajo era una joven con camisón blanco. ¿Quién más que Granger? No había ninguna otra mujer en el castillo y dudaba seriamente que alguien más tuviera ese cabello tan característico.

—¿Qué estás haciendo despierta?—le preguntó sin moverse de su lugar.

Ella se sobresaltó al oírlo. Alzó rápidamente los ojos hacia arriba y al verlo no tardó en enderezarse y contemplarlo con firmeza.

—No podía dormir—admitió—¿Y tú? ¿O es que eso tampoco puedo preguntar?

Él casi rodó los ojos y estuvo a segundos de contestarle de mala manera pero se contuvo justo a tiempo. No quería tener que oír nuevamente a Blaise decirle que lo había arruinado todo. Así que, tomando aire y haciendo acopio de su paciencia, intentó darle una respuesta lo suficientemente buena como para que no molestarla más.

—Voy a ver el amanecer desde el puente del invernadero—dijo confesando sus motivo—Descubrí que es… tranquilizador.

Y él, mejor que nadie, sabía que necesitaba a veces con suma urgencia tranquilidad. Habían sido incontable las ocasiones en las que se paró en aquel puente y miró el sol salir desde el horizonte y se sintió casi inexistente porque podía ver que el sol seguía saliendo, que la vida de todos seguía sin saber que él se encontraba encerrado allí bajo una maldición. Y eso, incomprensiblemente, no lo inquietaba; por el contrario, le daba paz.

Hermione fue incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa que pasó por su rostro al oír aquello. ¿Ver el amanecer? ¿Malfoy? Quiso pedirle que no mintiese pero algo en su forma de hablar le dio a entender que aquello no era ni una mentira ni broma.

—¿Me invitas a ir contigo?—le preguntó suavizando su mirada.

Draco se preguntó cómo rayos podría negarse. No había planeado tener compañía pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de arreglar su metedura de pata no iba a dejarlo pasar.

—¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a ver el amanecer?

Aquella pregunta sonaba tan asquerosamente cursi en su mente pero cuando Hermione le sonrió ampliamente fue incapaz de sentir vergüenza por sus propias palabras. Esperó a que subiera y cuando estuvo a su lado le ofreció su brazo con cierta caballerosidad. Las mejillas de ella adquirieron un leve color rojo pero aceptó su ofrecimiento y pronto los dos se encaminaron a observar el sol salir.

…

Harry Potter se considerada un hombre racional. No solía dejarse llevar por enojos infundados ni tampoco arremetía contra algo sin antes haber meditado. Por ese motivo, tras dos semanas de haber discutido tan ridículamente con Hermione, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado de su propio comportamiento. Sus intenciones habían sido buenas pero cuando Hermione lo rechazó, actuó como un loco cegado por la ira ante el rechazo y le dijo cosas muy duras y sólo consiguió romper con la amistad que tanto tiempo habían tenido. ¿Qué clase de amigo era? Uno perdidamente enamorado, sin duda alguna, pero eso no justificaba su comportamiento. Ella lo necesitaba como amigo no como marido o amante. Además, tenía que decirle lo que había averiguado de la familia Malfoy.

Inmediatamente buscó un caballo y sin avisar a nadie lo montó y se marchó a la casa de campo de la familia de su amiga. Cuando llegó, a la primera que vio fue a Corinne sentada al lado del camino sosteniendo un ramo de flores silvestres. Ella alzó la vista para mirarlo.

—Hola, Harry—lo saludó cuando lo reconoció sin una pisca de alegría en su voz.

Ella no era precisamente una de sus personas favoritas pero era mucho más soportable que Anne-Laure a quien no podía ni ver.

— _Madeimoselle_ Corine—hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza—¿Puedo hablar con Hermione?

Ante la mención de su hermana, los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, lo que desconcertó a Harry. Una alarmante preocupación llenó su pecho.

—Hermione no se encuentra aquí—le respondió con la voz rota—Está en el castillo de la Bestia.

—¿Bestia?—preguntó—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿De qué bestia estás hablando?

Corinne le contó rápidamente las últimas noticias que habían llevado a la familia a la situación actual. Le dijo sobre la el barco encontrado, sobre el viaje de su padre, sobre la rosa y sobre aquel atroz monstruo que ordenó la ella fuera allí sino iba a asesinarlos a todos.

—¡¿La dejaron ir?!—preguntó con una rabia ciega.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso de nosotros?!—inquirió la muchacha poniéndose de pie de inmediato para mirarlo ofendida—¡Claro que no la dejamos! Ella quería ir, insistía en ir pero mi padre se lo prohibió tajantemente. Pero sabes tan bien como yo, cómo es ella: es terca y tiene esa abrumadora necesidad de ayudar a todos, quieran su ayuda o no. Cuando nos levantamos, a la mañana siguiente, Hermione faltaba, al igual que un caballo. Intentamos seguir el rastro pero no pudimos. Buscamos por todos los senderos, por todos los caminos…

—¡Pero debe de estar en algún lado!

—Ya te lo dije, está con la bestia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que es ahí donde fue?

—Porque mi padre salió de allí con un pergamino con las indicaciones. Él lo buscó esa misma mañana pero no estaba. Hermione debió de haberlo tomado.

—¿Y a caso él no recuerda cómo llegar?—preguntó cada vez más desesperado.

—Dijo que en su mente tiene una idea general y, de hecho, intentó ir, pero terminó dando vueltas en círculos junto con mis hermanos. Ahora mismo están allí fuera intentándolo otra vez. Desde que desapareció, no han dejado de buscarla.

—Y tú estás aquí sentada haciendo coronas de flores—le recriminó.

—Mire, _Monsieur_ Potter—el dolor y la rabia se mezclaban en su mirada—usted no tiene derecho alguno a juzgar mi modo de actuar. Soy consciente de que Hermione puede estar en mucho peligro y usted no tiene idea alguna de cuánto me aterra eso. Si no estoy con mi padre y mis hermanos buscándola es porque me lo prohibieron porque temen que yo también me pierda. Además no hay más caballos.

Harry se sintió un poco culpable de haber dicho aquello. Corinne parecía sincera con sus palabras.

—Discúlpeme, _madeimoselle_ —Ella sólo asintió una vez con rigidez—Tu padre tiene razón, puede ser peligroso y terminar perdiéndote.

—No soy tonta—le aseguró—Incluso tuve la idea de dejar pistas a medida que avanzaba para poder regresar fácilmente. Tengo muchas cintas para el cabello y puedo ir atándolas a las ramas de los árboles.

—Esa es una brillante idea—dijo sorprendido.

Ella le sonrió por primera vez.

—Lo sé.

Harry lo pensó por unos momentos y finalmente terminó decidiéndose.

—Busca tus cintas, podremos tu idea en práctica.

—¿Iré contigo?

—Sí, rápido…

Ella asintió y salió corriendo con prisa al interior de la casa. Harry no estaba del todo convencido de llevarla pero algo le decía que si sólo le pedía las tontas cintas y la dejaba allí, no tendría paz al regreso. No, era mejor llevársela. Además, Corinne podría haber escuchado algo en el relato de su padre que le indicara a dónde ir.

Pronto regresó con un cofre liviano de madera y la ayudó a montar detrás de él. Los brazos de la joven rodearon desde atrás su cintura, haciendo que un leve escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Haciendo caso omiso a esa sensación, apresuró el paso del caballo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea a dónde vamos?—preguntó la chica detrás de él.

—Antes de que me fuera de viaje, Hermione no dejaba de preguntar a todos si conocían a los Malfoy; nadie supo darle una respuesta por lo que le prometí hacer averiguaciones allí donde fui.

—¿Cómo se relaciona esto con aquello?—quiso saber.

—Pregunté y me dijeron que los Malfoy fueron una de esas antiguas familias que gobernaron aquí antes de que los reinos se unificaran. Una tragedia había azotado a la familia. Sé que el rey murió poco después, que su madre se volvió a casar pero que falleció hace un par de años, pero nadie sabe qué ha sido del hijo…

—Cuándo dices aquí, ¿te refieres a…?

—Precisamente aquí. Su castillo está en alguna parte de este bosque.

Los ojos de Corinne se abrieron enormemente ante la comprensión de esto.

—¡¿Crees que Hermione puede estar allí?!

—Puede ser. Estoy seguro que Hermione asoció esta información, creyó que su amigo vivía allí aún… o quizás pensó que su amigo se transformó en esa bestia y fue a su rescate.

—¿Es eso posible?

—He oído de persona que tienen capacidades que van más allá de lo imaginable, con poderes que les permiten transformar cosas en otras. Si realmente existen, es muy probable que alguien hubiese transfigurado a un humano en una bestia… Puede ser el amigo que tanto mencionaba Hermione pero sin duda alguna ya no es un humano y sólo representa un peligro.

Corinne no tardó en detectar el tono de amenaza en su voz.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Harry?—le preguntó casi con miedo.

—Voy a matarlo por tener atrapada a Hermione—rugió entre dientes.

La chica no pensó en lo que significaban esas palabras, sólo pudo sentir envidia. Allí Hermione tenía a Harry, quien la amaba con tal pación que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ella enfrentándose a un ser descomunal, pero sin embargo no podía llevar a devolverle esos sentimientos. No entendía a su hermana. Si Harry la amara de ese modo, no tardaría ni medio segundo en caer rendida a sus pies.

—¿Sabes dónde está el castillo de los Malfoy?

—Me dieron algunas indicaciones cuando pregunté pero el bosque puede ser traicionero.

—Por eso trajimos esto, Harry—le recordó agitando el cofre con cintas.

Siguieron montando por unos quince minutos sin apartarse del camino hasta que Harry le ordenó que le diera una de sus cintas. Se acercó a un árbol y la ató con firmeza de una alta rama. Era de color roja, fácilmente distinguible entre el verde de las hojas.

Entraron por ese lugar y siguieron avanzando intentando ir en línea recta. Era difícil porque los arbustos, troncos caídos y árboles crecían en cualquier sitio y debían desviarse constantemente para que pudieran cruzar con el caballo. Cada cierto tiempo volvían a dejar una cinta atada.

Estuvieron a punto de doblar hacia la izquierda cuando oyeron el sonido de cascos de caballos viniendo hacia ellos.

—No te sueltes de mí—le ordenó Harry a ella.

Corinne aferró sus brazos con más firmeza y se pegó a la espalda de Harry con el corazón acelerado. ¿Quién podía ser? ¿Y si eran forajidos? ¿Y si era la bestia? ¿La bestia podía montar? Cuando él sacó el arma que tenía en el cinto de su pantalón, semioculta por su casaca, ella enterró su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

—¿ _Monsieur_ Granger?—preguntó Harry al ver al padre de su amiga apareciendo con sus dos hijos mayores.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy buscando a Hermione como usted—le aseguró.

El hombre mayor lo miró con agradecimiento pero pronto se dio cuenta de los dos brazos que rodeaban el torso del amigo de la infancia de su hija menor.

—¿Quién está contigo?

Harry se ruborizó levemente ante aquella simple pregunta. Nunca había pensado que en medio de aquel inmenso bosque pudiera encontrarse al padre de la chica aunque las posibilidades eran muchas.

—Soy yo, padre—Corinne apartó el rostro de Harry y dejó que los otros tres la vieran.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho que…

—No se moleste con ella, _Monsieur_ Granger—lo interrumpió él—Ella vino conmigo porque yo se lo pedí. Le dije que me acompañase y que trajese su caja de cintas para poder ir marcando el camino que recorremos y así no perdernos.

—Esa es una brillante idea, Harry.

—Fue idea de Corinne, _Monsieur._

Fue el turno de la chica de ruborizarse. Nunca nadie la había defendido y menos le había dado el crédito por algo. Usualmente, los hombres se adjudicaban las grandes ideas a ellos mismos, aunque no les correspondiera. Harry parecía ser diferente a todos los demás. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de ello? ¿Y cómo era posible que su hermana hubiese sido tan tonta como para no aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio?

El hombre miró primero al muchacho y luego al rostro rojo de su hija. Había muchas cosas que podría llegar a decir al respecto pero iba a dejarlas para después. Era mejor seguir buscando a Hermione mientras aún el sol estuviera en lo alto.

—Sigamos—les ordenó a todos.

—Nosotros estábamos por girar a la izquierda—Harry señaló el camino.

—De allí venimos—le informó uno de los hermanos de Hermione—No hemos encontrado nada.

—Doblamos en muchas esquinas pero no hicimos más que viajar en círculos—agrego el otro.

—Sé que debemos seguir por ahí hasta dar con un gran pino seco—aseguró.

—No hemos visto ningún pino seco. ¿Estás completamente seguro que ese es el camino que debemos seguir? ¿No deberíamos seguir hacia allí—señaló el oeste—o girar al sur?

—Estoy seguro—asintió.

Todos parecían dudosos al respecto.

—Si ustedes no quieren ir por allí—se oyó la voz de Corinne—No vaya pero tienen que darse cuenta que hasta el momento todos los intentos han sido infructuosos. Harry tiene un plan y pienso que debemos seguirla.

Esas palabras lograron que finalmente aceptaran volver a ir hacia la izquierda. Nuevamente volvieron a la misma rutina: andar a caballo a un paso constante, prestando mucha atención en ir derecho y dejando, cada cierta cantidad de metros, una cinta atada en alguna rama. Fueron incluso más allá de lo que el padre y los hermanos de Hermione recorrieron y aún así no encontraron el dichoso pino. Harry comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Y si habían girado mal? ¿Y si debían de seguir aún más y doblar a la izquierda mucho después? Podría haber cometido un error sin darse cuenta y eso ahora sólo les traía problemas.

—¡Allí!—dijo Corinne de repente.

Todos vieron hacia donde la chica señalaba y pudieron observar el gran pino seco que resaltaba por su tono amarillento y sin vida, lejos de parecerse a sus demás vecinos.

—¿Hacia dónde ahora?—preguntó el padre.

—Hacia la derecha—dijo con seguridad.

Ninguno replicó e no tardaron en seguir en esa dirección. El camino por aquella dirección tampoco era sencillo; por el contrario, parecía ser mucho más complicado que el anterior. Los árboles y arbustos eran mucho más frondosos y las raíces salían fuera de la tierra haciendo más complicada la marcha. Luego de andar por un par de horas se toparon con un claro amplio.

—No nos detengamos—ordenó Harry.

—¿Estás seguro, muchacho, que este es el camino correcto? No recuerdo ningún claro la ocasión que salí de ese castillo infernal.

—Ha recorrido todo el bosque siguiendo sus recuerdos, _Monsieur_ Granger, sin encontrar nada. Ahora sigamos con mis indicaciones. Es lo único que tenemos.

—Yo apoyo a Harry—dijo Corinne.

El padre miró a su hija y notó un brillo especial en sus ojos que no había visto nunca antes allí. Se preguntó si podría ser posible que su querida Corinne estuviera sintiendo algo por aquel hombre. Si era así, rogaba que no terminara con el corazón roto porque Harry parecía no tener ojos para nadie más que Hermione.

—Bien, sigamos—asintió.

Volvieron a andar, haciendo caso omiso a sus piernas adormecidas y al cansancio que les recorría por todo el cuerpo y les recordaba que hacía demasiadas horas no probaban bocado alguno o bebían algún sorbo de comida. Aún así, todo aquello lo hacían por Hermione, creyendo ciegamente que la chica estaba encerrada en aquel castillo en contra de su voluntad, incapaces de pensar que tenía la oportunidad de marcharse si lo deseaba.

Corinne dejó caer su cabeza en medio de los omóplatos de Harry. Al sentirlo, él no pudo evitar tensarse y preocuparse al mismo tiempo.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó.

—Cansada. Si no me sostuviera por ti creo que me caería del caballo.

Preocupado por esa posibilidad, detuvo el caballo de inmediato. Los tres hombres lo imitaron y miraron confusos. Harry la obligó a desmontar para inmediatamente permitirle subir delante de él. Como sus brazos sostenían las riendas del caballo, a su vez envolvían el cuerpo de la joven en caso de que perdiera el equilibrio.

—Si estuviera bajo otras circunstancias, te preguntaría cuáles son tus intenciones Potter—dijo con seriedad uno de los hermanos.

—No permitimos que los hombres lleven a nuestras hermanas encima de sus piernas antes del matrimonio—añadió el otro.

Tanto Corinne como Harry enrojecieron ante esta insinuación pero no comentaron nada al respecto. Él movió las riendas e hizo que su caballo volviera a andar. No había pensado bien aquello, se dijo pensativo. No había querido crear ningún tipo de confusión. Él siempre se había considerado un hombre caballeroso y si ella estaba cansada y corría peligro de caer del caballo, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? Además, si tanto le molestaba que estuviera así con él, se hubiesen ofrecido a llevar a su hermana en vez de decir estupideces como aquellas. Pero no se arrepintió de su accionar, especialmente cuando la sintió caer hacia un costado. Ella hubiera caído de no ser por sus brazos.

Anduvieron por uno medio kilómetro más antes de poder divisar que a lo lejos que más luz ingresaba dentro de los árboles.

—¿Un nuevo claro?—preguntó uno de los hijos de _Monsieur_ Granger.

—No—negó con la cabeza Harry—Estamos llegando al castillo.

A medida que se acercaron a aquel sitio se dieron cuenta que el muchacho estaba en lo cierto. Los árboles comenzaron a crecer más separados y poco a poco vieron como en el horizonte iba creciendo una inmensa estructura que iba adoptando la forma de castillo. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pudieron ser testigos de uno de los más extraordinarias fortalezas. Grandes muros lo rodeaban pero las torres se elevaban por encima de ellas.

—¡Wow!—exclamó Corinne en voz baja al verlo.

Harry y los otros tres hombres no podían estar más de acuerdo con aquello. El padre de Hermione había visto ya aquel lugar pero en sus recuerdos no era tan espectacular. Estaba seguro que la aparición de la horrible bestia había opacado todas las buenas imágines que podían haber permanecido en su mente.

—¿Entramos?—dudó uno de los hermanos.

—Por supuesto—Harry asintió—Al menos yo lo haré. No vine hasta aquí para dejar a Hermione más tiempo encerrada con ese maldito bastardo.

—Iré contigo—dijo de inmediato Corinne y los demás asintieron.

Volvieron a montar, esta vez con mayor velocidad y en un tiempo record atravesaron las murallas del castillo e ingresaron al interior. Ninguno quiso dejarse abrumar por la resplandeciente hermosura del lugar. Todos prefirieron seguir con la mente clara en el objetivo: rescatar a Hermione. Desmontaron, ataron los caballos para que no se pierdan y luego se encaminaron directamente hacia las inmensas puertas del castillo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran abrirlas con toda la fuerza que puede dar un arrebato de furia, una voz los distrajo.

—¿Papá? ¿Chicos? ¿Corinne? ¿Harry?

Todos giraron la cabeza de repente y vieron a una sana y completamente a salvo Hermione Granger. Definitivamente no estaba encerrada en algún tipo de prisión ni tampoco estaba pasando hambre o frío. Por el contrario, estaba usando un hermoso vestido rojo que entallaba su cintura y sus rizos perfectos estaban recogidos en un encantador moño. Sus mejillas sonrojadas resaltaban en su piel levemente bronceada y sus ojos no parecían envueltos en un miedo terrible sino por confusión.

—¡Hermione!

El padre de la chica fue el primero en reaccionar. Fue hacia ella y la envolvió en un caluroso abrazo que devolvió gustosa. Luego fue el turno de sus dos hermanos y después Corinne. Finalmente, sus ojos se toparon con su mejor amigo. Él pareció mostrarse avergonzado por unos momentos antes de dedicarle una sonrisa tímida. Hermione negó suavemente con la cabeza, riendo suavemente, antes de tirarse contra Harry para envolverlo en sus brazos, feliz de poder tenerlo de nuevo a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos notó como la sonrisa de Corinne titubeó unos segundos antes de que se obligase a sí misma a no dejarla caer. Harry abrazaba a Hermione como si no quisiese tener a nadie más en sus brazos, como si quisiese tenerla por el resto de su vida contra él, fundirse con ella y hacerla suya.

—¡Dios Hermione!—exclama y rápidamente la alza encima de sus hombros, tomándola por sopresa.

Ella jadeó sorprendida por ese arrebato.

—¡¿Qué haces?!—le preguntó—¡Bájame de una maldita vez, Harry James Potter!

Pero él no le hizo caso.

—Rápido, marchémonos de una vez—les ordenó a los demás, quienes no tardaron ni un segundo en seguirlo y buscar los caballos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! No. No, por favor. Están cometiendo un error. No quiero irme…

—Debe estar bajo algún tipo de hechizo—indicó Harry.

—¡No estoy bajo ningún hechizo!

Forcejeó contra su amigo, consiguiendo escapar de sus brazos y caer al suelo. Intentó ponerse de pie y correr hacia el castillo pero antes de poder hacerlo las manos de su hermano la atraparon, impidiéndoselo.

—¡Nooo!

Si ellos la alejaban de allí Draco moriría. No podía permitirlo.

—¡Por favor!—notó que su hermana la miraba con confusión—¡Por favor, Corinne, no quiero irme!

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron ante esta realidad. Ella no había dicho no puedo, sino no quiero. Aún así, no fue lo suficientemente rápida en reaccionar porque su hermano la colocó encima del caballo. Fue en ese momento cuando de la boca de Hermione salió un profundo grito que resonó por el aire, atravesó el castillo y llegó hasta sus más profundos rincones. Inmediatamente, el sonido amortiguado de un rugido animal fue devuelto en respuesta.

—¿Qué has hecho?—le preguntó su hermano mirándola horrorizado.

—Si tengo que recurrir a él para evitar esto, lo haré—dijo con seriedad, retándolo con la mirada.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!—le preguntó Harry—Nos matará.

—No lo hará—aseguró ella pero de inmediato recordó aquel acontecimiento de la cena, en el que él perdió por completo la capacidad de razonar—a menos que me suelten—añadió—Déjenme aquí y márchense.

—Pero…—comenzó su padre—Te perdí una vez, no puedo perderte de nuevo.

El rugido volvió a sonar con más proximidad, alarmando a todos.

—¡Vámonos!—apresuró su hermano, sin soltarla ni permitirle moverse fuera del caballo por más que ella luchase contra él.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran salir de allí a toda velocidad, un hombre ya anciano se detuvo con toda calma delante de sus caballos impidiéndole el paso.

—Creo que están cometiendo un error—dijo él sin apresurar sus palabras—Deben dejar a la señorita en libertad y luego marcharse para no regresar jamás. He detenido a la bestia por unos momentos pero no será para siempre.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?—preguntó _Monsieur_ Granger con enojo—¡Ella es mi hija!

—Ella es la salvación del príncipe Malfoy—dijo aunque se dio cuenta que no entendieron o no les importó—Discúlpenme, señores y señorita—añadió rápidamente al ver a Corinne—pero me temo que si ustedes no están dispuestos a librarla, yo haré lo que esté en mis mano para evitar que se la lleven.

—¿Usted?—se burló el otro hermano de Hermione, quien sacó el rifle que había llevado consigo en cada expedición de búsqueda de su hermanita menor.

Blaise sonrió levemente, casi con indulgencia y luego sacó lentamente del interior de su casaca, su varita mágica. Ninguno de los hombres pareció comprender qué era aquello o cómo podía representar una amenaza. Sin embargo, se tensaron al oír jadear a Corinne.

—¡Eres un hechicero!—exclamó la joven.

Hermione aprovechó el desconcierto que invadió a todos cuando su hermana dijo aquello y armándose de una fuerza que no creía poseer hizo que su codo pegara con violencia contra el estómago de su hermano, cortándole el aliento de repente e incluso tumbándolo del caballo.

—¡Perdón!—rogó mientras tomaba las riendas y de un arrebato giraba hacia la parte de atrás del castillo.

—¡HERMIONE!—Harry gritó su nombre y fue detrás de ella.

Los demás intentaron seguirlo pero Blaise fue más rápido que ellos.

—¡ _Petrificus totalum!_ —exclamó, dejándolo a todos congelados en un estado consciente—No tienen idea de lo imprudente que han sido—les dijo—Intentaré salvar la vida de su amigo, pero no puedo prometer nada.

Inmediatamente salió corriendo de allí, siguiendo el camino que habían tomado Hermione y Harry. Sus piernas ancianas no eran lo que antes pero aún tenían cierta movilidad y la magia que había en su cuerpo ayudaba a que la vejez no se notara tanto.

…

La mente de Hermione viajaba a gran velocidad, intentando idear algún tipo de plan para evitar que los demás la encuentren e incluso para salvar la vida de Draco. Ellos parecían estar muy convencidos de que la razón por la que se encontraba allí era porque pesaba un hechizo sobre ella y era entendible. ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber para explicar que quería quedarse en ese castillo antiguo acompañada de un hechicero y una bestia enorme con arrebatos de furia violenta? ¡Si tan sólo pudiera convencerlos! ¿Pero cómo? Ellos no podían ver sus recuerdos y darse cuenta que sólo Draco tenía la apariencia de Bestia porque se había comportado increíblemente bien todo este tiempo… bueno, a excepción de algunos precisos momentos en que sintió deseos de poder tener entre sus manos nuevamente un candelabro.

¡Si al menos pudiera romper de algún modo la maldición! Si pudiera ir en ese momento a besarlo y conseguir que volviera transformarse en el hombre que era.

¿Por qué no?, se preguntó de repente. Podría decirse que de algún modo su relación y su reacción hacia él habían cambiado. No podía decir que lo amaba pero sin duda alguna había cosas buenas que le gustaban de su persona y decir, incluso en su mente, que Draco Malfoy le gustaba, nunca antes había estado en sus planes. Y no es que le gustara… gustara… en todo los sentidos de la palabra. Es que… bueno… era… ¡agh! Ni siquiera sabía qué le sucedía pero no tenía ningún otro maldito plan.

—¡Hermione!

Miró hacia atrás y vio a Harry persiguiéndola. Hermione maldijo entre dientes.

—¡Vete de aquí, Potter!—le gritó sabiendo que el usar su apellido y no su nombre causaría un gran impacto en él.

Y así fue porque la miró como si le hubiese pegado una cachetada en el rostro. Sin embargo, la decisión inundó sus ojos de inmediato. ¿A caso no entraba en su cabeza que ya no quería verlo? ¿Qué no lo quería allí?

—¡Hermione, detente!—gritó nuevamente.

Pero ella no lo hizo sino hasta que se acercó nuevamente a la puerta de la parte trasera del castillo y desmontó. Tardó menos de un segundo en ingresar y correr al interior mientras intentaba pensar en dónde podría estar Draco. Él le había dicho que iría al invernadero y luego la acompañaría a leer un rato en el sol. ¿Estaría allí dentro aún? Comenzó a subir las escaleras, no oyendo nada más que sus pasos veloces y su respiración agitada. Blaise les había dicho que se había encargado de detenerlo unos momentos, seguramente utilizando su magia. ¿Lo habría encerrado en el invernadero? Se encaminó hacia allí a toda velocidad, sin saber muy bien cómo lo encontraría, aunque algo le decía que no estaría ni un poco contento con la intromisión en sus terrenos. Tenía que decirle que ella no iba a dejarlo a su suerte, tenía que intentar volver a besarlo y romper el hechizo. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Cualquier cosa!

Se encontró de pie frente al puente de piedra alto que llevaba al invernadero y atreves de los enormes ventanales de cristal pudo ver a la bestia ciega de furia golpeando con su cuerpo el vidrio en un intento de romperlo.

—¡Hermione!

La bestia que había dominado a Draco se detuvo de inmediato al oír gritar a Harry. Ella lo vio mover su cabeza de un lado al otro en un intento de escuchar nuevamente para luego olfatear el aire, como si quisiera rastrear alguna presa. Su labio superior se contrajo y gruñó, mostrando sus enormes dientes puntiagudos.

—Oh, no—se lamentó en voz alta antes de girar y ver a su amigo subiendo las escaleras para alcanzarla—¡Harry, no!—gritó—¡Quédate allí!

—¡No! ¡Vendrás conmigo!

Al oírlo nuevamente, la bestia recomenzó con sus intentos de escapar, poniendo mayor fuerza en los golpes, logrando que el vidrio comenzara a resquebrajarse. Hermione jadeó asustada. ¡Debía detenerlo! Intentó correr hacia allí para tranquilizarlo de algún modo pero antes de que pudiera dar más de un par de pasos Harry la tomó por el brazo con violencia, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. El impacto la tomó por sorpresa e hizo que sintiera un tirón de dolor desde su mano hasta su hombro, haciéndola gemir levemente de dolor. Ella sabía que Harry nunca la lastimaría intencionalmente y, realmente, aquello no era nada grave; sin embargo, la bestia lo vio y rugió llena de una rabia ciega. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sin importarle golpear con su inmenso cuerpo las plantas y masetas, para luego impulsarse hacia delante de un solo salto, rompiendo las paredes de cristal con sus patas y su cabeza.

Harry la empujó detrás de él y, antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, lo vio sacar su arma y apuntar con ella a Draco. El sonido de la bala saliendo y propulsándose por el aire con una velocidad increíble llenó los oídos de Hermione y por un momento no pudo ser consciente de nada más que de aquel objeto mortal impactando contra el pecho de la bestia.

—¡NOOOOO!

El grito salió rompiendo su garganta, destrozando su alma y desgarrando su corazón.

El cuerpo hecho bestia de Draco cayó hacia atrás cuando la bala impactó en él. Hermione quiso correr hacia allí pero Harry se lo impidió.

—¡No! ¡Déjame!—gritó mientras luchaba por librarse de su agarre—¡TE ODIO! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Harry la soltó de repente ante esas palabras y se quedó viéndola estupefacto cómo corría hacia aquella bestia enorme y horrible y se arrodillaba a su lado sin dejar de sollozar y temblar. No entendía que estaba sucediendo allí. ¿Cómo es que podía querer a aquella cosa? ¿Cómo podía importarle?

—Hermione…

Ella giró el rostro cubierto de lágrimas hacia él.

—¡Vete!—le gritó mientras cubría con sus manos el lugar exacto de la herida de bala e intentaba detener el sangrado—¡Vete de aquí!

Harry se quedó estático unos segundos antes de dar media vuelta y correr hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Hermione podía notar todo su cuerpo temblando a pesar de que intentaba controlar el movimiento de sus manos mientras aplicaba presión. ¡Draco no podía morir! ¡No podía! ¡Ella no podía fallar en su rol! Su único cometido había sido romper la maldición. Desesperada, se inclinó sobre la enorme cabeza y lo besó pero nada sucedió. Su cuerpo no brilló en magia ni se transformó nuevamente en el chico rubio que había conocido desde los once años, no vio sus ojos grises contemplándola ni esa sonrisa petulante burlándose de ella.

Sollozó con más fuerza incapaz de evitarlo, desesperada por la situación.

Lo peor de todo era que bajo sus manos el pecho de Draco iba moviéndose cada vez con mayor lentitud, respirando levemente, y el latir de su corazón era tan suave que tenía que hacer enormes esfuerzos para encontrar su pulso.

—No, no puedes morir—dijo entre jadeos de llanto—¡No!

Volvió a besarlo con desesperación. ¡Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer! ¡El cuento no terminaba así! ¡No podía terminar así!

—¡Por favor! ¡Draco!

Él no abrió los ojos en ningún momento, no dijo ninguna palabra ni mostró nada en su expresión que diese a entender que estuviera padeciendo mucho dolor. Él simplemente dejó de vivir.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron enormemente, llenos de incredulidad, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no respiraba. Empezó a negar con la cabeza desesperadamente cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro. Giró el rostro y miró al hombre que la contemplaba con compasión.

Blaise Zabini siempre había tenido esperanzas de que fuera ella la indicada, la que finalmente rompiera el hechizo de su amo y, de alguna manera u otra, lo había sido. Sin embargo, no del modo suficiente. Ahora ella lo miraba con el rostro implorante, con marcas de suciedad, lágrimas y sangre, como si le pidiera en silencio que hiciera algo para remediar aquello. Pero ya no había nada que hacer.

—Ha muerto.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Él no puede morir—dijo aunque tenía la voz rota de la angustia—No puede.

—Querida…—intentó apartarla de allí pero ella se tiró sobre el pecho de la bestia y lloró sin consuelo alguno—Hermione, no hay nada más…

Ella no lo vio sacar su varita ni tampoco lo oyó pronunciar un hechizo. Cuando Hermione cayó inconsciente, levitó su cuerpo hacia su habitación y la dejó tendida en la cama perdida en un mundo de sueños mientras él se encargaba de enterrar a su amo y mejor amigo.

* * *

[1] Yo no puedo amarlo.

[2] Yo no soy un extraño.


	15. Una raza superior

Capítulo dedicado a DulceAmor, quien me dio la idea pero que yo me tomé el atrevimiento de cambiar un poco.

* * *

 _ **Uchiha Nai:** ¡Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo! Y, no te preocupes, a su modo las cosas se terminarán resolviendo. Sólo dale un poco de tiempo que más adelante llegará la explicación de lo sucedido. _

_**Lector anónimo** : ¿Me odiaste porque tardé en actualizar? Bueno, no quiero imaginar cómo debes estar sintiéndote ahora, entonces, jejeje. Lamento la tardanza pero ahora mi tiempo es limitado. No, no habrá más capítulos de esa realidad y, en cuanto a tu teoría, estás en lo cierto. _

_**rosangela** : Lo siento, pero termina así la aventura en aquella realidad. _

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

 **UNA RAZA SUPERIOR**

 _"No hay cínicos, no hay materialistas._

 _Todo hombre es un idealista,_

 _sólo que sucede con demasiada frecuencia que tiene un ideal equivocado"_

 **Gilbert Keith Chesterton**

Hermione abrió los ojos de repente, dándose cuenta que estaba tendida en la cama, y vio a un hombre jadeante a su lado que ¡Estaba desnudo! Y, para empeorar la situación, se dio cuenta que ella misma estaba sin prenda alguna. Rápidamente buscó la sábana que estaba a sus pies y se cubrió hasta el cuello, roja como un tomate, mientras intentaba mirar a cualquier sitio menos a su compañero de cama. Oyó la risa profunda salir de él.

—Cualquiera diría que después del tiempo que pasamos casados, no te avergonzarías más de mostrarme tu cuerpo—su mano acarició la espalda desnuda de Hermione y ella tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para no apartarse y pegarle un manotazo—Menos cuando acabamos de hacer el amor.

Casi se desmaya de la impresión al oír aquello. ¡No podía ser posible! ¡Se suponía que era virgen! ¡Se suponía que iba a acostarse con su novio, con su amante, con la persona que ella decidiera! No con un extraño que ni siquiera existía en realidad y que, encima de todo, le aseguraba ser su esposo.

El único consuelo era que no tenía recuerdo alguno del momento. Aunque realmente no era gran consuelo cuando sentía, en partes muy específicas de su cuerpo, una especie de cosquilleo que la asustaba.

Sintió que la cama a su lado se movía y pronto dedujo que su "esposo" estaba poniéndose de pie. Sintió el sonido de ropa y se atrevió a voltear. Él estaba colocándose sus pantalones y, por fortuna, ya se había puesto su prenda interior. Cuando vio su cabello increíblemente rubio sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba con tanta fuerza que casi lo imaginó marchito y sin vida, y, en ese momento, no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo que se apresuró a ahogar contra su mano. Su marido no lo oyó y, si lo hizo, no dio muestras de importarle. Siguió vistiéndose mientras ella intentaba controlar la profunda tristeza en la que estaba cayendo al recordar que no había podido salvar a Draco y que ahora estaba muerto por su culpa.

—Será mejor que te vistas—dijo él—Prepararé algo de desayuno y luego podremos comenzar con nuestras tareas.

Salió del cuarto dejándola sola finalmente.

Hermione, temblando y conteniendo los sollozos, se acercó a una pequeña puerta donde descubrió, para su fortuna, un pequeño baño. Se metió bajo la ducha y se bañó a consciencia. No tenía recuerdo alguno de haber tenido relaciones con su supuesto esposo pero quería borrar de su cuerpo cualquier rastro. Cuando sintió que él la llamaba desde lo lejos, salió y rápidamente buscó algo de ropa. Al ver las prendas que tenía supo que, definitivamente, no se encontraba en una época moderna porque tenía faldas largas hasta la mitad de sus piernas o, la más corta, debajo de las rodillas. Tenía camisas, blancas en su mayoría, y unas pocas de colores claros y una sola negra. Tenía sacos que marcaban su cintura y que tenían incómodas hombreras. También notó que sólo tenía dos vestidos: uno oscuro y otro de color bordó, todos por debajo de la rodilla.

Decidió que lo mejor sería una falda y una de sus camisas blancas. Se colocó zapatos oscuros y se trenzó el cabello con prisa. No se miró al espejo porque sabía que estaba pálida y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Todavía sentía la culpa taladrando dentro de su pecho pero se negaba a rendirse y caer en un mar de depresión. Había fallado en su rol, era verdad, y por su culpa Draco había fallecido pero desconocía lo que sería de él en esas realidades alternativas. No iba a permitirse creer ni por un solo segundo que él estaba muerto en el mundo real. No podía permitírselo.

Así que tomó aire, bajó las escaleras y llegó a una pequeña cocina donde su esposo estaba dándole la espalda mientras servía té. Se giró de repente a tenderle una taza y ella pudo verlo al rostro por primera vez. Era rubio y tenía esos rasgos afinados y atractivos como Draco pero sus ojos eran celestes en vez de grises.

—¿Quieres o no?—le preguntó él con brusquedad—Estamos llegando tarde, Hermione.

Ella se apresuró a tomarlo y beberlo en silencio, viendo como él se colocaba una corbata y luego un saco antes de tomar una bata blanca de médico. Le tendió a ella un delantal, que tomó algo sorprendida y le hizo un gesto para que se apresurara. Hermione se lo colocó y luego vio que su marido dejaba un sombrero, igual de blanco, encima de la mesa. Supo en seguida que tenía que usarlo y con unos pequeños broches se lo enganchó al cabello para que no se le cayera. Luego, le tendió un saco largo.

Era una enfermera y su marido, si mal no había deducido, un médico. Lo que no sabía aún era precisamente en qué época se encontraba y en dónde. Miró a su alrededor mientras seguía a su marido con prisa, intentando buscar algún claro indicio sin poder hallarlo. Al salir al exterior, lo primero que sintió fue el frío chocando con su rostro. No había nieve pero sí una brisa suave y fría que la hizo estremecer. Se ajustó el saco mientras caminaba con paso veloz detrás del hombre. Tan sólo tras andar unos pocos metros de dio cuenta que salían de una zona llena de casitas pequeñas y se dirigían a otra en la que había grandes galpones con calles de tierra, sin ningún tipo de árboles ni plantas. Frunció el ceño al ver una alta chimenea a lo lejos. ¿Estaban en una especie de fábrica?

Cuando un tanque blindado apareció frente a ellos, su marido la tomó por el brazo y la corrió a un costado de la calle, dejándole el espacio suficiente para cruzar.

¿Estaban en alguna época de guerra?, se preguntó mientras su mente intentaba hacer una lista mental de todas las guerras históricas de la cuales tenía memoria. Pero no tuvo que pensar demasiado porque vio una bandera con un fondo rojo en el que había inserta una esvástica negra inscrita en un círculo blanco a la izquierda. El horror la recorrió tan profundamente que sus pies se detuvieron de repente. Su marido giró a mirarla, confundido.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó.

Luchando contra los terribles pensamientos y sensaciones que la invadían, asintió y siguió andando. Él la llevó hasta un edificio bastante rustico pero grande. Frente a la puerta había un soldado que, nada más reconocerlo, se hizo a un lado y les permitió entrar. Como simple saludo sólo asintió con su cabeza y luego volvió a mirar hacia adelante. Ella había leído sobre aquella época y no le había gustado ni un poco, especialmente porque muchos de los acontecimientos parecieron repetirse en la guerra mágica que había liderado Voldemort. ¿Un fanático purista, un guerra absurda, una persecución injustificada? Sí, todo aquello ya lo conocía y no quería volver a vivirlo, sin importar que ahora no hubiera magia involucrada.

El interior de edificio parecía igual de simple, al menos, la primera sala que parecía ser más bien una oficina de recibimiento donde unos diez escritorios estaban casi pegados unos al lado del otro, donde mujeres jóvenes escribían presurosamente en sus máquinas, sin despegar los ojos del papel. Ninguna de ellas los miró cuando cruzaron por un lado y fueron hacia la puerta del fondo.

Fue allí cuando logró ver lo que realmente era aquel edificio. Tanto las paredes como el suelo eran de un color claro, casi blanco pero sin llegar a serlo, que tenía pequeñas divisiones en el lateral izquierdo que conformaban celdas diminutas donde mantenían a… ¡Personas encerradas! Hermione casi jadeó en voz alta al ver el horror de aquello. ¡Las mantenían encerradas como animales mientras otros médicos y enfermeras iban y venían de un lado al otro tomando muestras de sangre, haciendo anotaciones en fichas, experimentando con ellos! ¡¿A caso no se daban cuenta que eran seres humanos y no ratas de laboratorio?!

Cuando un médico se acercó a su supuesto marido y le preguntó por el recluso 4579 y lo oyó responder que era el momento de pasar a la etapa de electrochoques, no pudo contenerse más y salió corriendo de allí, conteniendo las náuseas.

…

Draco se estremeció terriblemente cuando abrió los ojos. Lo primero que supo era que una fría llovizna caía encima de él y que humedecía sus prendas gastadas y viejas. Su nariz aristocrática sintió el aroma a humedad, orina y basura al mismo tiempo, un olor que le causó repulsión de inmediato. Se intentó mover, saliendo de la posición en la que se encontraba, pero pronto descubrió que había alguien pegado a él. Bajó la cabeza esperando ver a Hermione pero no fue así. Era una mujer, más bien una niña de unos doce años, de cabello oscuro y trenzado, la que mantenía aferrado el brazo del rubio con sus manos mientras su cabeza caía sobre su hombro. Dormía profundamente, dando pequeños suspiros y de vez en cuando se estremecía, como si tuviera frío.

Sin que él se lo pudiera proponer realmente, la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, intentando impedir que la llovizna que caía al interior de aquella casa abandonada a través de un hueco del techo la siguiera mojando. No tenía idea quién era ella pero dentro de su ser sabía que lo único que importaba era protegerla.

En silencio, intento pensar en lo último que recordaba de la realidad anterior y, aunque le costó un poco, los recuerdos llegaron rápidamente a él. Agradecía enormemente ya no ser una bestia aunque sintió el desprecio hacia Potter crecer dentro de su pecho. Lo bueno era que, al menos, ahora sabía que si moría en la realidad alternativa no sucedía nada malo. Al menos eso creía. Estaba en otra puta realidad, una igual de atroz que las anteriores pero no creía que pudiera ser tan malo.

Bueno, sí, era malo, porque Hermione no estaba con él.

Inmediatamente hizo una mueca cuando ese pensamiento llegó a su mente, no sólo porque la había llamado por su nombre como si lo llevara haciendo toda su vida sino también porque dentro suyo sabía muy bien que no sólo quería que ella estuviera allí para ayudarlo con sus infinitos conocimientos de come-libros consumada sino también porque… ¡Demonios! ¡La quería con él! ¡Necesitaba saber que estaba bien y no sólo por la estúpida promesa que le había hecho a Potter!

No iba a admitirlo jamás en voz alta pero se había dado cuenta que ella no era tan mala compañía y, quizás, incluso podía ser posible que estuviese empezando a sentir cierto… respeto. Sí, esa palabra lo hacía sentir lo suficientemente cómodo como para utilizarla. Y el respeto no era algo que demostraba libremente a todo el mundo. Era algo que debía ganarse y merecerse, y Hermione se lo merecía.

En medio del silencio que los rodeaba, oyó el sonido de pasos precavidos pisando pequeños charcos de agua que se habían formado con la lluvia. Esto interrumpió sus pensamientos y todo su cuerpo se puso tenso y alerta. Por segunda vez, no pensó, simplemente actuó: cubrió con una de sus manos la boca de la niña mientras que con la otra la zarandeaba suavemente para despertarla. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida y su exclamación se ahogó detrás de la mano de Draco, pero al comprobar que no era nadie más que él, se relajó. Sin embargo, al oír los pasos, sus delgados dedos se enterraron en los brazos del chico mientras miraba la puerta que tenía delante con miedo.

Draco la obligó a ponerse de pie mientras él hacía lo mismo para después obligarla a colocarse detrás, usándolo como escudo protector. No entendía de dónde salía esta nobleza tan atípica de él, no tenía idea quién era esa muchachilla ni por qué le importaba tanto, simplemente sabía que no podía permitir que los atrapasen, que los encuentren. Miró el suelo con desesperación y vio un pedazo roto de la viga del techo. Lo tomó con firmeza entre sus manos y esperó. Sabía que no sería de gran ayuda si sus enemigos tenían armas de fuegos pero eso era mejor que nada.

Con el corazón en la garganta y el miedo y el frío calándole los huesos, esperó. Y esperó. Los pasos se oían tan lentamente que parecían nunca avanzar pero sabía demasiado bien que la persona que estaba allí estaba yendo hacia ellos.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, aferró la viga con más firmeza y la alzó sobre su cabeza, listo para golpear al intruso, sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe cuando lo oyó llamarlos.

—¿Draco?—preguntó una voz susurrante, apenas haciéndose oír—¿Jana? Soy yo, Asael…

—¡Asa!—exclamó de repente la niña—¡Asa, estamos aquí!

Un joven de unos veinte años miró el interior y, nada más verlos, sonrió enormemente. Pero sus ojos de inmediato se posaron en la chica.

—¡Jana!

Corrió hacia ella y ella hacia él y se unieron en un abrazo eterno, como si hacía meses que no hubieran estado juntos. Draco no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que ese par tenía rasgos en común: cabello oscuro, ojos marrones, y esa misma nariz puntiaguda. No había duda alguna que eran hermanos. El motivo por el cual él estaba con Jana iba más allá de su entendimiento. Cuando se separaron, Asael lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Gracias, Draco!—exclamó y estrechó su mano—¡Gracias por cuidarla! Sé que no debías, sé que no era tu obligación, que de hecho…—su voz se quebró de repente y su sonrisa titubeó pero agitó su cabeza y volvió a sonreír—Será mejor que nos apresuremos. A media cuadra de aquí nos esperan. Es temprano aún y no hay agentes pero no nos arriesgaremos.

Draco no entendía demasiado a qué se refría pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para asentir y permitir que Asael los guiara por una ciudad en completa ruina. Cada vez que oían algo se tensaban. Andaban contra las paredes, ocultándose entre las sombras, hasta que se encontraron con un nuevo grupo de tres personas que volvieron a arrastrarlos velozmente de un lugar a otro hasta poder dar con una casa de tres pisos. Una mujer abrió la puerta para ellos y los obligó a entrar rápidamente. Él se dejó arrastrar por todos los demás, escaleras abajo, hacia el sótano. Una vez que estuvieron todos dentro, la puerta se cerró dejándolos rodeados de oscuridad.

Sin embargo, alguien tuvo la decencia de prender una pequeña vela que iluminó un poco los rostros demacrados de todos los presentes. Eran siete, contando a Asale y Jana. Todos delgados, algo sucios y claramente cansados pero sonriendo estúpidamente como si haber regresado sanos y salvos a aquel húmedo y frío sótano era lo mejor que le había sucedido en meses. A Draco se le heló el corazón al pensar que quizás así era.

—Así que tú eres el traidor—dijo de repente una adolescente de unos diecisiete años, sonriéndole a Draco casi con burla.

—¡No lo llames así, Lea!—protestó Jana de inmediato.

—Pero lo es—insistió la chica—para ellos es un traidor y para nosotros un maldito Naz…

—¡Silencio!—ordenó Asael—Él salvó a mi hermana, es mi amigo.

—¿No puedes ver más allá de tu propia nariz?—cuestionó indignada Lea—Él puede estar aliado con los otros, haciéndose pasar por nuestro amigo cuando en realidad nos guía a nuestro escondite, el único que hemos conseguido en todos este condenado año.

—¡Un refugio que yo conseguí!—recordó Asael—Por lo tanto, soy yo el que decide si Draco puede quedarse aquí o no. ¡Mírenlo! Está mojado, hambriento y cansado como nosotros. ¿Crees que se arriesgaría a morir de hipotermia por una ideología?

—Creo que todos sabemos muy bien que muchos están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por una ideología—sus ojos taladraron a Draco—Sobre todos aquellos que se creen de una raza superior.

Él no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esto y se quedó viendo a la chica con el dolor plasmado en la mirada sin siquiera poder evitarlo. ¿A dónde había sido enviado ahora? ¿Una nueva guerra? ¿Un nuevo mundo munggle donde un nuevo sádico quería hacerse pasar por dueño del mundo? ¿Era realmente él un traidor y Lea tenía razón y sólo se había acercado a ellos para delatar su escondite?

—No me creo superior a ustedes—murmuró.

Se creía superior a muchos otros pero no pensaba decírselos. Lo importante allí era dejarles en claro que no se creía más importante que ellos porque eran muggles.

—No lo eres—Lea aseguró—Tienes sangre roja como nosotros. ¿Qué es lo que te distingue a ti? ¿Ser rubio y tener ojos claros?

—¿Me estás diciendo que esta guerra es porque soy rubio?—preguntó desconcertado.

La chica rodó los ojos.

—¿No es eso lo que tu líder cree? ¿Toda esa estupidez de la raza superior?

—Todos sabemos muy bien que esto va mucho más allá—intervino Asael, viendo fijamente a todos los presentes fijamente pero deteniéndose más tiempo en Lea—Hemos visto tanto horror, tanto desprecio, hemos sentido el miedo y el dolor de ser rechazados y…¿Ahora haremos lo mismo con Draco? ¿Lo rechazaremos y humillaremos por lo que es? No, no pienso caer tan bajo y ninguno de ustedes debería de hacerlo. Debemos tener fe.

—¡¿Fe?!—inquirió Lea con desespero, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—¿Fe en qué? ¿Crees que debo seguir manteniendo la esperanza de volver a ver a mi hermano y a mis padres? ¡Ellos no pudieron salir del campo, Asael!—su labio inferior comenzó a temblar—¡Personas como él—señaló a Draco—los asesinaron!

Durante unos momentos nadie dijo nada, pero finalmente salió una mujer mayor de atrás y abrazó a la adolescente, que terminó derrumbándose en el pecho de ella, llorando desconsoladamente. Draco la miró con incomodidad, sintiéndose no deseado allí a pesar de que la chica había sido la única en protestar por su presencia.

Después de eso, Jana le hizo una seña para que se sentara en un rincón en el suelo. Habían colocado mantas para que el frío no se sintiese tanto cuando se acostaran. También le dio un trozo de pan y un cuenco con leche que bebió y comió gustoso. No se había dado cuenta antes cuánta hambre había tenido hasta que vio los alimentos. La niña también comió, quizás con más ansias que él y luego se acurrucó a su lado, momentáneamente satisfecha. Asael les tendió a ambos una nueva colcha que utilizaron para cubrirse.

Más allá de eso, no sucedió nada el resto del día.

Draco dormitaba, sintiendo sus músculos adoloridos pero su mente, aún perdida casi en el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar si había sido así lo que había tenido que vivir Hermione cuando era una de las más buscadas por los Mortífagos. Sabía, por rubores, que ella, Potter y Weasley habían estado viviendo por meses en una tienda, yendo de un lugar a otro, ocultándose… sin embargo, nunca se había puesto realmente a pensar en ello con seriedad.

Cerca del anochecer bajó la misma mujer que les había abierto la puerta del edificio con una gran cacerola de sopa y unas cuantas cucharas. Le tendieron a Draco un jarro de metal lleno de aquel líquido caliente y, como el hambre había vuelto, no se preocupó demasiado por no tener el correspondiente plato o una cuchara. Ni él ni nadie.

Dormir tampoco fue fácil porque no había mantas suficientes, ninguna almohada y, definitivamente, ninguna cama, pero logro conseguir cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, sintió que no había pasado ni medio segundo pero Asael ya estaba despierto y podía verse la luz de la mañana entrando por una pequeña rendija del suelo de madera que había sobre sus cabezas.

—Buen día.

Draco frunció el ceño ante ese saludo.

—Estamos escondidos en un sótano, comiendo a duras penas, y aún así dices buen día. ¿Te has vuelto loco?—le preguntó el rubio.

Asael sonrió tristemente.

—A estas alturas, este día es bueno porque estamos vivos—miró a Draco a los ojos—Creo que no te di las gracias lo suficiente por lo que hiciste por Jana.

—Lo hiciste—le aseguró él.

—Nunca será suficiente. Cuando… cuando ellos se la llevaron pensé que moriría… sentí que le fallé. Se suponía que debía de protegerla, se lo prometí a mi padre.

Draco se sentó en el suelo, incómodo por la situación: no era bueno con las palabras de consuelo y Asael parecía necesitarlas en ese momento.

—No fue tu culpa—fue todo lo que pudo decir, sin siquiera saber si eso era verdad o no.

—Sé que no lo fue, pero debería de haberla cuidado mejor. Estábamos huyendo cuando la agarraron. Intenté luchar contra ellos pero los demás me agarraron de mis brazos y me empujaron lejos. Cuando averigüé donde se encontraba yo…—su voz se quebró—Ya has visto lo que sucede allí, Draco.

No, no tenía idea alguna pero no se lo dijo.

—Fue entonces cuando te busqué—siguió diciendo Asael—No sabía si me recordarías, si eras como ellos, pero creí que podrías tener algo de respeto por nuestra antigua amistad. En aquellos años éramos niños pero fuiste como mi hermano.

A la mente de Draco vino de repente una imagen de dos niños corriendo detrás de una pelota de cuero vieja. Se reconoció como uno de ellos y el otro asumió que era Asael. La magia de las runas era fuerte, siempre trayéndole recuerdos y sentimientos que no quería tener.

—Y yo ayudé—dijo sacando una obvia conclusión.

—No muy felizmente, al principio—rió suavemente Asael—Me sacaste a patadas de tu casa prácticamente y amenazaste con buscar a los agentes. Creí que me delatarías pero luego recibí tu carta. Fue el mes más largo de mi vida desde que la leí hasta anoche. No sabía qué harías. Simplemente ayer fui a buscarlos y reviví al ver a Jana—hizo una pausa—No puedo imaginar todo lo que has tenido que hacer para sacarla de allí. ¿Tu hermano te causó demasiados problemas?

—Los que puedes imaginar—respondió sin saber qué demonios tenía que decir.

—¿Y… Hermione?—pareció dudar antes de hacer esa pregunta.

Draco sintió su corazón latir velozmente al oír el nombre de la chica pero como sabía que debía seguir con su rol, se abstuvo de hacer cientos de preguntas.

—¿Qué sucede con ella?

—¿La viste? Sé que trabaja con tu hermano…—negó con la cabeza—No puedo creer que ella se haya transformado en una aliada de ese bastardo. ¡Ni siquiera puedo creer que se hayan casado!

¿Hermione se había casado con su hermano? ¿Sería el mismo de la realidad donde habían sido niños o sería otro? ¿Y por qué razón Asael lo hacía sonar tan malo?

—No sé cuáles fueron sus motivos.

Y con ese comentario, se dio por finalizada la conversación.

…

Hermione dejó que su marido le llevara una taza de té caliente mientras ella se encontraba sentada frente a la mesa de la cocina. Había pasado tres días desde que salió corriendo del edificio, con él pisándole los talones. Claramente había estado molesto por su huida pero no había duda alguna que también estaba preocupado. La había revisado por completo y había mandado a hacer algunos análisis para comprobar que se encontraba bien de salud. Luego de eso, le ordenó que se quedara en la casa por un tiempo hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Ella había estado de acuerdo porque no quería volver allí por nada del mundo. Sin embargo, esos días había estado pensando sin cesar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esa realidad: Draco no estaba con ella, ni siquiera sabía si estaba bien pero para mantenerse de pie prefería creer que sí; estaban en una maldita guerra y ella y su esposo no estaban precisamente en el lado de los buenos… y su esposo, su esposo era un Malfoy. Había sido toda una sorpresa enterarse de eso cuando uno de los solados llegó a su casa y dejó una carta sellada para " _El doctor Malfoy_ ".

Por fortuna, su esposo no había intentado tocarla de nuevo, quizás considerando su supuesto malestar. Si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera visto en la obligación de rechazarlo de la peor manera posible. Sabía que aquella realidad no existía más allá de su mente pero había existido en un tiempo por lo que realmente le importaba que su marido formara parte de esas investigaciones atroces que se llevaban a cabo. Cada vez que él la acariciaba suavemente, sin segundas intenciones, ella se estremecía de repulsión y no podía evitar pensar en que esas mismas manos habían estado torturando a algún inocente en pos de una absurda investigación.

—¿Crees que podré dejar mi trabajo?—le preguntó con cuidado.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

—Pensé que te gustaba.

—Me gusta—mintió—pero si llego a tener algo, no quiero contagiar a nadie y comprometer la… las investigaciones.

Él asintió, comprendiendo.

—Puedes ocupar el lugar de una de las secretarias—pensó.

—¿Qué tendría que hacer, exactamente?—preguntó con dudas.

—Ya sabes—comentó casi distraídamente—Lo mismo de siempre. Pasar los informes por la máquina de escribir, colocar la fecha, meterlos en un sobre y mandarlos.

No era un trabajo difícil por lo que empezó a la mañana siguiente. Esa vez se vistió normalmente, sin necesidad del delantal o el sombrero que demostraban que era enfermera. Le indicaron un escritorio y pronto colocaron una pila de papeles escritos a mano que ella debía pasar a máquina. Cuando comenzó a leerlos, se sintió nuevamente enferma de estar allí y de ser partícipe de esa atrocidad pero no se detuvo. Iba a cumplir su rol, iba a seguir adelante, iba a volver a encontrarse con el ribio.

Sólo la necesidad de averiguar qué fue de Draco la mantenía en movimiento, la mantenía respirando constantemente.

Y cada respiración dolía como el infierno.

…

El primer escondite había funcionado por un tiempo pero luego tuvieron que salir huyendo de allí una madrugada cuando los agentes entraron de repente. Allí había caído uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban. No recordaba su nombre pero jamás olvidaría sus ojos llenos de miedo y de certeza cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a sobrevivir a la herida de bala que tenía en el pecho.

El segundo escondite fue en la casa de una familia demasiado pobre por lo que no estuvieron más de dos noches. Si se hubieran quedado más tiempo, hubieran muerto todos de hambre.

El tercer escondite fue un edificio abandonado que los protegía de la lluvia. Encontraron una cocina precaria con suficientes comidas enlatadas como para mantener sus estómagos llenos por una semana si eran prudentes y lo racionaban correctos. Cuando los soldados comenzaron a llenar la ciudad, decidieron salir de allí, llevándose todo lo que podían.

Como había más ojos vigilantes, tuvieron que dividirse en dos grupos. Él corrió detrás de Asael, Jana y, para su mal humor, de Lea. Pero como estaba en una carrera contra la muerte segura, ni él ni la adolescente tuvieron demasiado tiempo para discutir aunque muchas veces pudo sentir la mirada vigilante de la chica encima.

El cuarto escondite, en el que se encontraban en ese momento, era la casa del hermano de un amigo de Lea. El sótano de la casa fue nuevamente su hogar y allí se estaban ocultando desde hacía casi una semana. Sin embargo, el hombre bajó esa noche y les dijo que estaban quedando sin comida. La guerra era cruel con todos, incluso con los que no eran perseguidos. La ciudad en la que estaban había sido asolada por los bombardeos y eran pocos los que habían sobrevivido. Por tal razón, había que considerarse afortunados si algún mercado abría y tenía suficientes alimentos para todos.

—Debo ir a buscar algo de comida—dijo Asael en voz alta.

—Iré contigo—rápidamente se sumó Jana.

—¡No!—exclamaron tanto Asael como Draco.

La niña rodó los ojos.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que es peligroso—le dijo Asa a su hermanita—Es mejor que te quedes aquí.

—Es peligroso también para ti—indicó ella con testarudez—No deberías ir solo.

—No lo hará—intervino Draco.

Lea frunció el ceño ante esto pero supo mantener la boca cerrada.

—Draco, no puedo permitirlo. Si estás aquí es por mi culpa, no quiero que nada te suceda.

Él no tenía realmente ánimos de ir y arriesgarse tan estúpidamente por todos pero había un sentido de deber latiendo dentro de su pecho que le impedía dejar que Asael se marchase solo.

—Iré contigo.

Sus palabras fueron dichas con total seriedad y completa convicción, lo que impidió que Asa siguiera insistiendo en el asunto. Ninguno de los dos imaginó que esa sería una de las últimas veces que se verían.

…

Hermione tenía una rutina que no se permitía cambiar. Se levantaba temprano, preparaba el desayuno para ella y su esposo y luego se iba a trabajar. A la noche, preparaba la cena y se iba a dormir temprano asegurando estar muy cansada para que él no quisiera hacer uso de los "deberes conyugales". Él, iba a admitirlo, era atractivo, pero no sentía nada y, si lo hiciera, tampoco iba a dejarse llevar de ese modo con alguien que ni siquiera era real. Además, le resultaba imposible olvidar lo que hacía. Cada vez que la tocaba, se retorcía de repulsión. Intentaba hacer todo lo posible para que no se diera cuenta pero había visto en sus ojos el dolor del rechazo. Incómoda, había intentado pensar en una idea para justificarse sin encontrar ninguna lo suficientemente buena y prefería guardar silencio. Él no preguntaba nada, no decía nada ni le reclamaba nada, simplemente forzaba una sonrisa y dejaba pasar el momento.

Ella no era ciega y, si algo podía asegurar, era que su esposo falso la quería y la respetaba, lo cual agradecía enormemente porque, si hubiera sido cualquier otro podría haberla forzado cualquier noche, cuando compartían la cama. Pero no él.

Al saber que era hermano de Draco, o al menos parientes porque compartían el mismo apellido, Hermione muchas veces se sintió tentada a preguntar por el Slytherin pero dado que su marido jamás lo mencionaba y hacía como si no tuviera pariente alguno, siempre se abstenía. Sin embargo, no podía vivir con esa incertidumbre.

—¿Has tenido noticias de Draco?—preguntó una noche mientras cenaban.

Él alzó la vista de repente, deteniendo el tenedor a mitad de camino, y la miró fijamente, no dejando traslucir nada en su mirada. Hermione tragó saliva nerviosamente, sabiendo que podría estar jugándose mucho con esa atrevida pregunta.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Sólo… curiosidad.

Él tardó unos segundos eternos en responder, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—No sé nada de mi hermano.

Luego, continuó comiendo como si nunca hubieran tenido esa conversación.

…

Fue a mitad de la noche cuando se despertó sobresaltada al oír unos golpes violentos en la puerta de entrada de la casa. Su marido también despertó y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Quédate aquí—le ordenó—Iré a ver quién es.

Lo vio colocarse la bata y salir rápidamente del dormitorio.

Si él pensaba que ella iba a quedarse allí, siendo la esposa obediente, estaba totalmente equivocado. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en buscar una bata a pesar de que sentía el frío calándole los huesos; simplemente bajó las escaleras pero se detuvo en la base al oír los murmullos de su esposo y de dos soldados. Intentó oír lo que decían pero imposible entenderlos. Cuando los dos hombres se despidieron y su esposo la vio, ella no se tomó la molestia de simular no haber estado prestando atención.

—Hermione, ¿qué…?

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó directamente—¿Qué querían?

—Sólo ha…—titubeó levemente—ha surgido un inconveniente y me necesitan. Me vestiré y saldré inmediatamente.

Él comenzó a subir la escalera, cruzando a su lado.

—¿Qué tipo de inconveniente?

—Nada que deba preocuparte, Hermione—le aseguró—Vuelve a acostarte y duerme. No sé cuanto tardaré pero si no llego por la mañana, nos encontraremos en el trabajo.

Hermione no tuvo más tiempo de replicar o cuestionar porque él se apresuró a vestirse y salir de la casa, no sin antes volver a recordarle que no era motivo de preocupación.

Decir que durmió, sería mentir. A la mañana siguiente se levantó con la cabeza palpitándole de dolor y unas feas ojeras debajo de los ojos. ¿Cómo se suponía que no debía preocuparse cuando dos solados aparecían a la mitad de la noche? ¿Cuál podría haber sido el inconveniente? ¿Y por qué, de repente, esa palabra sonaba tan ridícula?

Sólo tomó una taza de té antes de ir a su trabajo, rogando encontrarse con su esposo para poder interrogarlo intensamente sobre el asunto.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó y pidió verlo, el soldado que cuidaba la entrada le dijo que estaba muy ocupado y no podría verla. Furiosa, fue a su escritorio y simuló trabajar, sin dejar de mirar la puerta donde entraban todos los médicos y las enfermeras. Sólo se dio cuenta que todo el ambiente a su alrededor se encontraba sumido en una tensa inquietud. Miró a sus compañeras y notó de inmediato que ellas volvían rápidamente a sus trabajos, como si ninguna hubiera estado observándola mientras ella no se daba cuenta. A lo largo de la mañana también notó que muchas susurraban a sus espaldas. Al principio hizo oídos sordos aunque claramente sentía curiosidad. Sin embargo, finalmente, llena de exasperación, se giró y enfrentó a un par de mujeres chismosas que la miraron con frialdad, exigiéndoles saber qué demonios sucedía.

—El traidor de tu cuñado ha sido capturado—fue todo lo que dijo una.

La noticia heló su sangre y por unos instantes se sintió incapaz de moverse o siquiera respirar, pero luego fue comprendiendo que ese había sido el motivo de la reacción de su marido. ¡Draco estaba allí! Aún así, esa no parecía ser una buena noticia. Él, obviamente, no era bienvenido. ¡Incluso había sido llamado traidor!

Quizás hubiera sido prudente pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, detenerse, por sólo unos segundos, a ver que lo que iba a hacer no sería bien visto por nadie. Sin embargo, con la culpa aún llenándole el alma por haberlo dejado morir en la realidad anterior y las ansias abrumadoras de querer saber si se encontraba bien, no lo hizo. Simplemente dejó su escritorio y caminó hacia allí, cruzando delante del solado que en vano quiso detenerla sin implementar mucha fuerza dado que se trataba de la esposa de un renombrado médico.

Todos los médicos y las enfermeras comenzaron a murmurar mientras la veían avanzar, algunos la llamaron y le ordenaron que se detuviera porque ya no tenía autorización de ingresar allí pero ella no les hizo caso.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo y verlo. Su sangre se heló y su corazón dejó de latir por unos instantes cuando notó que estaba atado a una camilla, increíblemente delgado y casi cayendo en la inconsciencia.

—¿Hermione?—la voz de su marido sonaba asombrada—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella le lanzó una mirada helada.

—No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra—le ordenó con rabia mientras corría hacia Draco.

—Hermione, no puedes…

—¡Salga inmediatamente, señora Malfoy!—ordenó el soldado que había entrado de repente en la sala tras ella, observándola con firmeza y con las manos aferrando amenazadoramente el arma que portaba.

Llegó al lado del rubio y casi lloró al verlo. Sus labios estaban resquebrajados, sus ojos perdidos. Era pura piel y huesos. Indudablemente había pasado sed, hambre y sueño y su maldito esposo, en vez de ayudar a su hermano, lo mantenía encerrado en aquel lugar, amarrado a la cama. Sus manos buscaron las hebillas de las correas y comenzaron a deshacerlas, sin importarle que el soldado estuviera gritándole nuevamente que se detuviera, esta vez apuntándole con el arma.

Cuando su esposo la tomó del brazo con brusquedad ella hizo uso de su marca registrada con los Malfoy: darle un puñetazo en nariz.

Se oyó un gemido de dolor y luego vio la sangre corriendo por su rostro pero más allá de eso no prestó atención y no sintió ni un atisbo de culpa. Siguió desatando las correas de sus pies helados con desesperación, lamentándose interiormente no tener su varita mágica.

—¡Detente!

Miró fugazmente al soldado y al verlo apuntándola con el arma, lo miró aterrorizada. La vez anterior había fallado en su rol, no iba a permitir que esta vez sucediera lo mismo. Si alguien debía de morir, estaría dispuesta a ser ella.

—¡No, espera!—gritó su esposo, aún con la mano en su nariz en un intento de detener el sangrado.

Ninguno de los médicos ni las enfermeras que observaban la escena con atención se atrevían a moverse, mucho menos a avanzar hacia el doctor médico y ayudarlo.

—Él es un traidor, al igual que ella.

—Yo me haré cargo de mi esposa. Está confundida, no entiende lo que sucede… y él…—lanzó una mirada al cuerpo agonizante de su hermano. Por unos segundos pareció querer decir algo pero finalmente lo pensó mejor e indicó— él no tardará en morir.

—¡No!—exclamó Hermione, aferrándose a la mano de Draco con firmeza—¡No fallaré de nuevo!

Su esposo hizo una seña a dos médicos y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, se le acercaron y la tomaron por los brazos. Ella luchó, gritó, intentó zafarse de su agarre pero antes de que lo lograra uno de ellos colocó una jeringa en su cuello y, casi inmediatamente, todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

…

Despertó casi dando un salto de la cama pero un par de manos tomaron sus hombros e intentaron empujarla hacia abajo. Ella intentó apartarse pero no se lo permitieron.

—Estarás algo mareada aún.

Era la voz de su maldito esposo.

Intentó enfocar la mirada, sintiendo que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente se resignó y se quedó quieta por unos momentos hasta que pudo mirar el rostro de él. Lo miró con todo el odio que era capaz de reunir, que a esas alturas era mucho.

—Por favor, no me mires así…

—¡Era tu hermano!—exclamó ella, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—¡¿Cómo pudiste abandonarlo así?!

La usual mirada de su marido se volvió intensa, llena de furia.

—¿Cómo pude? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Hermione?—inquirió con intensidad—Nos conoces a ambos desde niños, sabes demasiado bien cómo fue nuestra infancia. Él era el preferido de nuestra madre, el que obtenía los mejores regalos, el que obtenía todo lo que quería…incluso a ti.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando estoy condenada a ser tu esposa?

—¿Condenada? ¿Tú misma estás escuchándote? Me estás dando la razón. Eres mi esposa, sí, pero sólo aceptaste mi propuesta cuando él se marchó a estudiar, dejándote, cuando no tuviste más opciones. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo sufrías por él? ¿Crees que soy realmente tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos?

—Estás equivocado—aseguró Hermione.

—¿No lo amas?

—No.

Lo vio sonreír con tristeza.

—Tú puedes decir que no te conozco pero dado que siempre te he amado, me he tomado el tiempo de observarte, de comprobar tus reacciones, de averiguar qué es lo que te gusta y lo que no… Eres mi esposa, claro que te conozco, por eso puedo darme cuenta cuando estás mintiéndome.

—Yo no…

—¡Por favor, Hermione!—exclamó con enojo—¡He visto como lo miras! Como si no existiera nadie más que él.

Técnicamente, allí no existía nadie más que ella y él pero estaba segura que eso no era lo que quería decir su esposo.

—No lo amo—repitió con firmeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué arriesgaste tu vida tan estúpidamente por él? Sabías tan bien como yo que era considerado un traidor y, aún así, intentaste salvarlo.

—Era algo que debía hacer.

—¿Por qué?

Ella abrió la boca pero la cerró inmediatamente, incapaz de contestarle con la verdad.

—No lo entenderías.

—Soy inteligente, lo haré.

—No tengo porqué decírtelo, no quiero hacerlo.

—Lo amas.

—¡Maldita sea, no! ¡Es esta situación! ¡Todo esto! ¡Estamos juntos, no puedo simplemente abandonarlo a su suerte! Si estamos aquí, padeciendo, es por mi culpa, yo no pude salvarlo a tiempo. ¡Fui yo la que fallé! Prometí estar a su lado, cumplir con mi papel y no lo hice… ¡Y eso me destroza!—lloró con rabia—Se suponía que yo debía de aprender a amarlo pero fui incapaz…Y ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

Su marido la miró con compasión, que no hizo más que molestarla. Hizo un movimiento hacia adelante pero titubeó, dudando en tocarla. Al final, volvió a su posición inicial.

—Te dejaré ir.

Hermione no entendió a qué se refería.

—Te dejaré ir con él—aclaró su esposo—Él no falleció. Yo… desde que los soldados aparecieron anunciando que lo habían capturado, intenté salvarle la vida. Lo sugerí para el experimento de agua de mar pero en vez de agua salada le he dado agua potable y le he pasado un suero vitamínico cada hora sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Por qué…?

—Lo odio, no lo pongas en duda. Cree en ideas incorrectas, ayuda al enemigo, cree tener la razón cuando claramente no es así… pero a ti te importa.

—¿Lo hiciste por mí?

—Me enseñaron a renegar de los traidores, incluso si son de mi propia familia. Así que jamás lo haría por él. Pero tú… tú eres diferente.

La incomodidad la invadió y no supo que decir.

—Yo…eh… Gracias.

Él hizo una mueca, lamentándose de esas palabras que eran las últimas que quería oír.

—Abrígate—le ordenó—Busca un bolso, guarda ropa y dinero. Salen esta misma noche.

Hermione no perdió el tiempo e hizo lo que él le pidió casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sólo cuando miró el reloj despertador sobre la mesita de noche se dio cuenta que eran pasada las diez de la noche y que al haber sido drogada había dormido la mayor parte del día.

Al terminar, se reunió en la cocina con su esposo. Él la miró en silencio durante unos momentos antes de hacerle una seña para que se acercara. Ella dudó unos instantes pero terminó cediendo y acercándose, sintiendo que le debía algo después de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo a su pecho, no se apartó ni se estremeció de repulsión, simplemente dejó que el calor de su contacto la llenara y le diera fuerzas para enfrentar lo incierto de la situación que iba a vivir a continuación.

—Regresa a mi siempre—le rogó.

Hermione asintió antes de soltarse, aún sabiendo que era imposible hacer tan promesa.

—¿Dónde está Draco?

—Afuera, en la parte de atrás del auto—le tendió la llave del coche—Conduce con cuidado. Cuando los guardias de la entrada te vean diles que yo te mando por suministros a la ciudad.

Ella asintió mientras tomabas las llaves. Nunca en su vida había manejado pero rogaba que los recuerdos y conocimientos mágicos de la realidad alternativa la llenaran y le permitieran conducir bien sin chocar nada.

Cuando salió al exterior, se estremeció a causa del frío pero no dejó de caminar hacia el automóvil estacionado frente a la casa. Fue hacia el lado del conductor, abrió la puerta e ingresó, sentándose con rigidez frente al volante. Miró hacia atrás y lo vio. El rubio estaba cubierto de una gruesa manta, mirándola fijamente, aunque sus párpados parecían pesarle horrores, como si le costara demasiado estar despierto.

—Draco.

Quiso ir a su lado, abrazarlo e incluso besarlo pero sabía cuán imprudente sería.

—Vámonos…—le rogó.

Ella asintió.

—Túmbate para que no te vean.

Él lo hizo, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir de dolor y cansancio. Hermione puso la llave en el contacto. Inmediatamente lo sintió. La magia, el temblor, su corazón latiendo con violencia y su ruego silencioso a Merlín de que terminasen en una buena realidad.

* * *

 ** _Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:_**

Hermione estaba por abrir la boca para hablar nuevamente pero de golpe la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par y entró un chiquillo que no debería de tener más de cinco o seis años llorando desconsoladamente y fue corriendo hasta tirarse encima de ella. Miró con los ojos abiertos como platos a Malfoy pero él sólo se encogió de hombros y observó, tan desconcertada como ella, al pequeño de cabello castaño.

Por puro instinto llevó las manos hacia el niño y lo acunó contra su pecho.

—¡Mamaaaa!—lloró mientras aferraba con sus pequeñas manitas la camisa blanca de Hermione.

Se quedó de piedra al oírlo y no supo qué rayos hacer. Una cosa era saber que había sido madre en una realidad anterior pero otra muy diferente era serlo realmente en esa y tener a su supuesto hijo encima, sintiendo cuerpecito aferrándose al suyo como si su vida estuviera en peligro. Era una sensación tan aterradora.


	16. ¡Hijos, hijos y más hijos!

**Comenzaré diciendo "¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?" y continuaré agradeciendo enormemente a la cantidad de lectores que se tomaron el trabajo de dejarme un comentario en el capítulo anterior. Sé que muchos tuvieron sentimientos encontrados sobre el tema: a algunos les gustó, otros lo odiaron... pero todos me dieron a entender que creyeron que fue una buena manera de que Draco se diera cuenta de cómo se sentía estar "DEL OTRO LADO". Obviamente, estaban en lo correcto.**

 **Este nuevo capítulo no será así de trágico pero tampoco creo que tenga mucho humor. Ya me dirán ustedes lo que piensan. Espero que les guste.**

 **Besos.**

* * *

 _ **Lector anónimo** : Muchas gracias por dejar un comentario a pesar de que aseguras no ser fanático de dejarlos. Me hace muy feliz saber que por esta historia haces una excepción. Ten tú también un feliz días y una feliz semana. _

_**rosangela** : Sí, la realidad en la que interpretaban a la Bella y a la Bestia terminaba así porque no quería darle el típico final de cuentos de hadas en donde viven felices para siempre. Y, en el siguiente, necesitaba alargar un poco esa separación para que los personajes se dieran cuenta de ciertas cosas. _

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

 **¡HIJOS, HIJOS Y MÁS HIJOS"**

"Gobierna tu casa y sabrás cuánto cuesta la leña y el arroz;

cría a tus hijos, y sabrás cuánto debes a tus padres"

 **Proverbio oriental**

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió unos labios recorriendo su cuello. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor acceso, estremeciéndose toda cuando una mano acarició su abdomen. Sin embargo, tanto las manos como los labios la abandonaron de inmediato.

—¡Mierda!—exclamó alguien y saltó lejos de la cama en la que se encontraban.

Ella se esforzó por salir de ese estado de placer en el que se encontraba y, de mala gana, miró a su acompañante. Cuando sus ojos castaños se contactaron con los grises de Malfoy, enrojeció. No fue un rubor leve que sólo da la vergüenza, sino casi un morado que tan sólo puede ser producido por haber estado a punto de gemir bajo las caricias tu "enemigo".

Él tampoco estaba en mejor situación. Miraba hacia todos lados menos a ella y, su piel usualmente pálida, mostraba unas leves manchas rojas. Si Hermione no hubiese estado tan retraída se hubiera reído.

Lo oyó aclararse la garganta suavemente.

—Ciérrate la blusa, Granger—habló Draco mientras luchaba con la tentación de mirar.

Hermione al principio no entendió, hasta que bajó la vista hacia abajo y notó que tenía la camisa abierta de par en par, mostrándole abiertamente a Draco Malfoy sus senos cubiertos con un simple sostén blanco. Jadeó horrorizada y sus manos no fueron lo suficientemente veloces como para prender los botones con la prisa que deseaba.

—¡Por Merlín!—exclamó ella—¿Dónde demonios estamos?

Draco se encaminó hacia una ventana, lejos de Hermione para su alivio, y miró a través, agradecido de tener una distracción. Después de haberla deseado en tantas realidades no era precisamente bueno para su salud mental y física haber aparecido en una donde, aparentemente, estaban a punto de tener relaciones. Por fortuna, ella estaba tan concentrada en su propia vergüenza que no había notado la dolorosa erección con la que él luchaba.

—A penas está amaneciendo—le informó a la chica mientras intentaba mirar más allá del campo sembrado de trigo que se extendía delante de sus ojos.

Hermione se molestó consigo misma. El hecho de que en la habitación en la que estaban había un par de velas encendidas debía de haberle dado una pista. Sin embargo, su mente había estado distraída después de cierta situación y parecía que seguía trabajando con lentitud.

Se levantó de la cama y agradeció estar lo suficientemente vestida: una camisa y un pantalón cómodo de algodón que le quedaba suelto. Dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran alrededor de la habitación y comprobó que no era muy amplia ni tampoco lujosa. Tan sólo había una cama doble, un mueble con cuatro cajones y, encima de éste, un espejo alto y un armario pequeño. La presencia de las velas era un indicio de que no había luz eléctrica en la casa… Eso o era posible que ella y Draco hubieran querido hacer el ambiente más romántico. Agitó rápidamente la idea de la mente y le bastó una mirada a las paredes y al techo para comprobar que había estado en lo cierto en cuanto a la primera idea: no había electricidad.

Draco se volvió y la miró fijamente. Su ceño se frunció de inmediato.

—¿Qué?—inquirió ella sin entender.

—Te ves…—comenzó—rara.

Hubiera podido sentirse insultada pero la verdad era que se sentía un poco fuera de sí, como si no fuera ella misma o, más bien, como si algo hubiera cambiado dentro de su ser. Aún no estaba segura si era algo bueno o malo, quizás algo entre medio de esas dos opciones.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¿En esta realidad?—se miró al espejo—Quizás treinta y cinco o más—aventuró sin estar segura—Tú también pareces ser mayor de los dieciocho.

—¿Recuerdas algo?—volvió a preguntar él, siempre con aparente frialdad.

Hermione intentó forzar su mente y recordar algo referente a la realidad en la que habían acabado de aterrizar pero por más que intentó no pudo. En otras ocasiones la magia de las runas le había entregado recuerdos que no eran suyos pero que los sentían así. Sin embargo, ahora, lo último que llegaba a la mente era…

Su mirada se posó de repente en el chico rubio que tenía delante de ella y él también la miró.

Por unos segundos Draco no entendió qué sucedía ni siquiera cuando la vio a empalidecer levemente y poner en su rostro una expresión llena de culpa. Antes de que pudiera ser consciente de lo que pensaba hacer, la vio acortar la distancia que los separaba y enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pegándose a su pecho y escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello mientras intentaba ahogar sus sollozos.

Draco no tuvo idea alguna sobre qué demonios hacer. Se quedó allí, con ella abrazándolo, con sus propias manos a los costados sin ser capaz de encontrar el valor suficiente como para moverlas hacia el cuerpo de la joven.

—Eh… Granger—la llamó con incomodidad.

Por toda respuesta, ella alzó el rostro para mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una leve sonrisa en los labios que no hizo más que confundirlo por completo.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó lentamente.

Ella asintió, separándose de él mientras se limpiaba los ojos con los dorsos de sus manos.

—Lo siento—tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó con lentitud intentando calmarse—Simplemente… fue demasiado. La última realidad viví con un nudo en el estómago, sin saber qué había sido de ti después de… de…

Hermione tenía muchas dificultades para decir la palabra en voz alta.

—No morí, Granger—le aseguró él.

La chica lo miró con incredulidad.

—Lo hiciste—lo contradijo—Vi como Harry te disparaba y puse mi mano en tu corazón y dejó de latir. ¡Moriste, Draco!

Él negó la cabeza repetidas veces.

—No.

—¡Lo sentí!

—Sí, pero no morí, yo…

—¡Pero…!

—¡Demonios, Granger, déjame hablar!—le gritó, perdiendo la paciencia—No morí. La única que podía matarme eras tú, marchándote. Mi inmortalidad me protegía de cualquier arma.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos, perdidos en los pensamientos, intentando encontrar algún sentido a aquello.

—Sí, recuerdo que me dijiste eso pero… ¿Cómo es que sentí tu corazón dejar de latir? Incluso Zabini me aseguró que habías muerto, que ya no había nada que hacer…

—Estoy completamente seguro que él pensó que yo estaba más que muerto—gruñó con cierto disgusto—Incluso me enterró. Desperté gritando como un maldito al verme dentro de un ataúd. Creo que ese fue el único momento en que agradecí ser una bestia porque pude salir con facilidad, gritarle al infeliz e ir a buscarte. Llegué a tu cuarto donde estabas dormida y sentí la magia. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en otra realidad.

Ella se dejó caer sentada en la cama, analizando esta nueva información.

—Eso quiere decir que, entonces, aún no sabemos qué sucedería si realmente llegamos a fallecer en alguna de las realidades.

Él sólo hizo un corto asentimiento.

Hermione estaba por abrir la boca para hablar nuevamente pero de golpe la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par y entró un chiquillo que no debería de tener más de cinco o seis años llorando desconsoladamente y fue corriendo hasta tirarse encima de ella. Miró con los ojos abiertos como platos a Malfoy pero él sólo se encogió de hombros y observó, tan desconcertada como ella, al pequeño de cabello castaño.

Por puro instinto llevó las manos hacia el niño y lo acunó contra su pecho.

—¡Mamaaaa!—lloró mientras aferraba con sus pequeñas manitas la camisa blanca de Hermione.

Se quedó de piedra al oírlo y no supo qué rayos hacer. Una cosa era saber que había sido madre en una realidad anterior pero otra muy diferente era serlo realmente en esa y tener a su supuesto hijo encima, sintiendo cuerpecito aferrándose al suyo como si su vida estuviera en peligro. Era una sensación tan aterradora.

Sin embargo, Draco salió pronto a su rescate.

—Ven aquí—le dijo al niño, extendiendo sus manos para alzarlo; y, para asombro de Hermione, él fue sin pensarlo un segundo—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Ámbar no quiere prestarme la pelota, papá…—sollozó y luego comenzó una larga explicación que comenzó desde que iba desde el momento en que se despertó y vio a su hermana mayor jugando hasta la discusión que tuvieron.

Hermione, mientras tanto, sólo oía algunas palabras de aquel relato. Estaba demasiado concentraba; más bien, anonadada, viendo como "padre e hijo" interactuaban. Draco parecía escucharlo con tanta atención. Pero no sólo la actitud del Slytherin la sorprendía sino también el increíble parecido físico entre ambos: ojos grises y esas facciones delicadas, cubiertas por una piel pálida.

—¡Eres un bocazas!

Una niña de unos ocho años entró a la habitación y miró al pequeño con los ojos entrecerrados, llenos de disgusto. Cualquiera que la viera no dudaría jamás sobre quién era su padre: era una versión femenina de Malfoy de joven.

—¡No lo soy! ¡Tú eres mala!

—¿No podías esperar un momento? ¡Ayer jugaste toda la tarde con la pelota! ¡Hoy es mi turno!

Hermione sintió un poco de molestia al oír aquello y lo que dijo a continuación nación de quién sabe dónde. Ella asumió, simplemente, que de la magia.

—Por favor, Ámbar, no le grites a tu hermano. ¿No pueden compartir?

Ella le lanzó una mirada cien por ciento Slytherin.

—No, madre—respondió con frialdad antes de añadir—Y deberías ir a ver a los gemelos porque están demasiado despiertos. Creo que deberías de cambiarles los pañales.

—¿Ge…gemelos?—tartamudeó.

Su "hija" rodó los ojos y salió de allí sin decir nada. Ella miró casi implorante a Draco, como si esperase que él pudiera sacarle de aquel lugar lo más rápidamente posible. Él sólo sonrió con burla.

—¿Tú y yo y cuatro hijos?—le preguntó—Creo que nos supimos divertir—le guiño un ojo y salió de allí sosteniendo aún al pequeño en sus brazos.

Hermione enrojeció notablemente pero se apresuró a salir de la habitación para ir en busca de sus gemelos… ¡Gemelos! ¿Realmente? Quiso sollozar a causa de la angustia y el terror que sintió pero se contuvo.

No le costó demasiado encontrar el cuarto de los niños porque era el que estaba justo al lado del de ellos. Era una habitación larga con dos camas individuales y dos cunas de madera. Parecían ser viejas pero tenían una mano de pintura fresca. Una de ellas era de color celeste y la otra rosa suave. Casi temblando se acercó a ellas, sintiendo desde la distancia el sonidito de una conversación secreta que ella era incapaz de entender.

Eran un niño y una niña.

Ellos no tardaron en posar sus ojos sobre ella y reír, como si estuviesen encantados de que estuviera allí. Sin embargo, pronto sus rostros comenzaron a fruncirse y no tardaron en llorar a la par.

…

—¡Mamá! ¡¿Quieres mirar lo que haces?!—le gritó Ámbar de repente.

Ella bajó los ojos y notó que casi había derramado la leche que le estaba preparando a Scorpius, su segundo hijo de seis años. La sacó rápidamente del fuego y la colocó en la taza, la endulzó con una cucharada de azúcar y se la dio al niño, no sin antes advertirle que estaba demasiado caliente.

Rápidamente comenzó a prepararle la de los gemelos, quienes aún bebían del biberón y, a la vez, preparabas unas tostadas para que Ámbar pudiera comer con su taza de té.

—¡Ay!—grito de repente Scorpius—¡Me quemé! ¡Mamaaaaá!

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear a mirar al niño.

—Te advertí que estaba caliente—le dijo con cierta brusquedad pero al ver que los ojos de su hijo comenzaban a aguarse, dejó lo que hacía y fue a consolarlo—Déjame ver. ¿Te duele mucho?

Su labio inferior apenas estaba rojo pero él asintió.

—¡Mamá, las tostadas se queman!

—¡Demonios!—exclamó sin poder evitarlo y fue hacia la cocina y sacó las tostadas de la plancha y la jarra con leche, nuevamente a punto de hervir, de los pequeños.

—¡Mamá!—Scorpius abrió los ojos enormemente—¡Has dicho una mala palabra! ¡Tendrás que ser castigada!

Ella sentía aquello como un castigo. No es que no amara a sus falsos hijos. De alguna manera la magia había conseguido crear sentimientos dentro de su pecho y le había permitido tener ese amor infinito de madre en su corazón. Hermione estaba segura que se sentiría morir si algo le sucediese a cualquiera de ellos. Sin embargo, aún tenía la mentalidad de una chica de dieciocho años que a los únicos infantes que tuvo que cuidar fue a sus dos amigos que, a pesar de haber dejado de ser niños hacía tiempo atrás, seguían actuando a veces como un par de críos. Aún así, Harry y Ron no eran iguales a Ámbar, Scorpius, Luna y Charlie.

Habían aparecido un domingo a la mañana en aquella realidad y llevaba seis días ya cocinando, lavando la ropa, cambiando pañales, limpiando la casa y maldiciendo entre dientes. Apenas tenía tiempo para ducharse en su pequeño baño antes de que alguno de sus hijos la necesitara. Estaba tan cansada de todo.

—Y lo será—dijo Draco, entrando por la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio trasero.

Hermione lo miró y no pudo evitar compadecerse de él. Estaba ojeroso e increíblemente sucio. Ella estaba encerrada en esa casa con cuatro niños, lo cual era increíblemente agotador, pero él tenía que ir de lunes a viernes, en diferentes turnos, ya sea de día e incluso de noche, a las minas que había al norte a extraer carbón. Fue toda una sorpresa descubrir el lunes a la madrugada un colectivo azulado estacionado frente a su casa, tocando bocina a más no poder para llamar a Draco y así llevarlo, junto a otros hombres de la zona, a trabajar.

Después de ese primer día de ocho horas de trabajo forzado, el rubio regresó silencioso y extremadamente cansado. Entró sin decir una palabra al baño y estuvo casi una hora allí. Hermione temió que se hubiese desmayado o que estuviese herido de alguna forma y estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando él salió y, nuevamente, fue hacia la cama en silencio y durmió la mayor parte del día.

Todos los días que siguieron a ese fueron casi iguales. Lo que quizás cambió fue su actitud con los niños. No importó cuán cansado se encontrase, siempre los saludaba y pasaba un rato con ellos. A Ámbar la ayudaba a mejorar la lectura para estar lista al empezar las clases, después del verano. Con Scorpius jugaba a la pelota o le enseñaba a andar una bicicleta vieja y casi oxidada (cómo es que Malfoy sabía sobre bicicletas iba más allá de su entendimiento). Y con los gemelos solía estar en la cocina y tenerlos un rato a cada uno en sus brazos y cantarles muy por lo bajo cuando creía que Hermione no lo oía.

Sin embargo, con ella no hablaba más que lo estrictamente necesario. ¡Y no entendía por qué! Ese, el de ese mismo momento, era el primer comentario que hacía sobre su persona que iba más allá de un simple y casi frío saludo.

—¿Tú la castigarás?—preguntó inocentemente su hijo.

—Así es—asintió con total seriedad—y todos ustedes tendrán que ir a jugar al patio mientras yo castigo a su madre. Ámbar, cuida a los gemelos.

—Pero…

—Has lo que digo—le ordenó con firmeza.

La niña tomó a uno de los bebés en brazos mientras que llevó la destartalada carriola donde se encontraba el otro hacia el exterior. Le hizo una seña a Scorpius para que la siguiera. El niño miró primero a su padre y luego a su madre, preocupado por unos momentos, antes de salir de allí con prisa, como si temiera oír algo que no deseaba saber.

—¿Me castigarás?—preguntó Hemione con incredulidad, una vez que estuvieron solos en la cocina.

—¡Demonios, Granger, claro que no!—exclamó el rubio, dejándose caer en una de las sillas—Tengo que hablar de algo contigo a solas. Si ellos están en la casa no tardarán en escucharnos.

—Entonces… ¿ya vuelves a hablarme?

Él se tensó ante esa pregunta pero simuló rápidamente indiferencia.

—No sé de qué hablas, nunca dejé de hablarte.

—Ya, claro—murmuró ella con sarcasmo—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

—Me despidieron.

Lo dijo así, llanamente, sin dar vueltas absurdas.

Hemione lo miró fijamente por unos momentos.

—¿Cómo es que te despidieron?—preguntó—¿Qué… qué sucedió? ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Necesitamos el dinero, Malfoy!

Él tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no mandarla a volar por decir lo obvio pero, aún así, no pudo evitar sacar un poco de su mal genio a la luz.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta, Granger? ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Esta casa es una caja de zapatos! Tenemos dos habitaciones, un baño minúsculo y una cocina que a la vez es comedor, sala y tendedero de ropa cuando llueve. No tenemos luz eléctrica porque estamos en medio de la nada, una despensa de comida prácticamente vacía y cuatro hijos a los cuales alimentar. ¡Sé perfectamente bien que necesitamos el dinero!—metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su mugroso pantalón y sacó los billetes que tenía—¡Ahí tienes! ¡Ese es mi último pago!

Ella contó lo que había sin tocar el dinero, dándose cuenta que nunca sería suficiente. El pueblo más cercano quedaba a una hora en colectivo y era donde había ido hacía tres días a comprar dos paquetes de arroz, leche (porque siempre necesitaban leche), pan, un poco de carne seca y unos cuantos tomates. Todo eso, con el pasaje de ida y vuelta incluido, había costado una cuarta parte de lo que había allí.

—¿Qué sucedió, Draco?—habló con suavidad, no queriendo alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba—¿Por qué te despidieron?

Él pareció tener serias dudas sobre si contarle o no pero haber escuchado que ella pronunciaba su nombre, dejando la distancia atrás que producía decirle "Malfoy", le hizo dar cuenta que debía darle una respuesta.

—Me metí en problemas—terminó admitiendo—Golpeé a un infeliz.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se lo merecía—fue toda la explicación que le dio.

…

Draco estaba tendido en la cama, dándole la espalda a Hermione, sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo. Los días anteriores había estado tan cansado y agobiado con todo lo sucedido que no se había puesto a pensar demasiado en ello. Además, como en varias ocasiones tuvo que trabajar en turnos nocturnos fueron contadas las veces en que realmente compartieron aquella cama doble.

La sintió moverse a su lado y no tardó en comprender que ella también estaba despierta. No la podía culpar. No sabía si era porque en aquella realidad la magia los había llenado de sentimientos y preocupaciones pero era imposible no sentir cierto miedo ante lo incierto de la situación que ambos estaban condenados a vivir. Eran unos jodidos padres con cuatro hijos. ¡Cuatro! ¿A caso en aquel sitio no existían los métodos anticonceptivos?

No es que le importaba demasiado la idea de pasar tiempo practicando el "hacer bebés" con Granger. Por el contrario, su _esposa_ era una cosita tan linda y deseable cuando iba de un lado al otro, con el cabello mal atado y la ropa holgada…

¡Demonios!

Estaba metido en problemas. En muchos problemas. No se suponía que eso debía de parecerle sexy. ¡Ni un poco! Pero esos días, después de trabajar durante horas en aquel infierno de lugar, regresar a aquella casa con sus falsos hijos y verla era lo mejor que le sucedía. Merlín sabía demasiado bien cuántas veces había tenido que meter sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones para no extenderla hacia ella cuando la veía cruzar delante de él.

—¿Draco? ¿Estás despierto?

Estuvo tentado a no responderle y hacerle creer que estaba profundamente dormido.

—¿Qué sucede, Granger?—le preguntó con cansancio, no queriendo seguir soportando toda la tensión que produjo la noticia de su despido.

—Estuve pensando en buscar en toda la casa y ver si había algo de valor. Quizás podamos venderlo en el pueblo.

Él dudaba seriamente en aquel sitio que hubiese algo realmente que valiera algo de dinero pero era una de las pocas esperanzas que tenían.

—Mañana buscaremos.

Ella se movió nuevamente en la cama y pronto una vela estuvo encendida. Él giró y la miró cuando toda la habitación se iluminó. Sus ojos se distrajeron momentáneamente en el camisón que utilizaba: blanco, sencillo y que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

—Podríamos buscar ahora aquí—sugirió.

—Es casi medianoche, Granger.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿no es mejor ahora? Mañana los niños estarán despiertos y tengo tantas cosas que hacer.

Él suspiró con cansancio pero terminó poniéndose de pie de mala gana. Ella sonrió levemente y pronto le ordenó, con su tono de mandona consumada, que buscara en el armario. Sin embargo, no se movió. Había algo que había comenzado a rondar por su mente en la realidad anterior, algo que quería saber pero que no podría conocer si no se lo preguntaba.

—Granger…—la llamó.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad y esperó a que hablara, haciéndole notar sin palabras que tenía su atención.

—¿Dónde estábamos antes?

La mirada de ella se llenó de tristeza y su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente.

—¿Te refieres a la realidad anterior?—él asintió—Estábamos en el mundo muggle durante la segunda guerra mundial. Fue un momento… atroz. Un genocidio.

—¿Genocidio?

Esa palabra sonaba extraña salida de sus labios, como si nunca la hubiera oído antes.

—Un genocidio es un exterminio de…

—Sé lo que es, Granger—la interrumpió, ofendido de que lo creyera tan ignorante—Sólo no logro entender porqué.

Ella rió suavemente sin sentir ni un poco de gracia.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó—¿Por qué Volemort quería ser dueño del mundo mágico? Además de porque tenía graves problemas mentales, tenía una idea, una forma de pensar que lo hacía creer que él era mejor que los muggles, mejor que yo y que sólo los sangre puras eran verdaderos magos.

—¿Y en la guerra de los muggles los superiores eran los rubios de ojos claros?—preguntó desconcertado.

Hermione intentó encontrar el modo sencillo de explicarle lo sucedido en la segunda guerra mundial a un mago que tenía pocas o ningunas ideas de historia muggle. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, sabiendo que quizás aquella conversación fuera un poco larga.

Comenzó a explicarle sobre el origen, sin entrar en demasiados de talles, de la segunda guerra, sobre el asenso de Hitler al poder y de los absurdos enemigos fantasmas que creía ver éste en los judíos, comunistas y otras personas que no cumplieran con sus ideales. También le habló sobre la idea que tenían de la supuesta supremacía de la raza aria, de las características de éstas personas y de porqué podrían haberlo visto a él como esa clase de personas.

Draco escuchó todo con increíble interés, sin interrumpirla para hacer tontos comentarios o burlas de cualquier tipo, lo cual asombró mucho a Hermione.

Finalmente, oyó que resoplaba.

—Supongo que pensarás que soy un hipócrita por lo que voy a decir pero: ¡Qué maldito infeliz!—exclamó disgustado—Y que idiotas los que lo siguieron.

Ella le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—Nunca diría eso cuando sé de tus razones—le aseguró extendiendo su mano para tomar la de él suavemente.

Draco miró la mano de su esposa, de su falsa esposa, colocada encima de la suya a modo de apoyo y no pudo evitar darse cuenta que no eran muy suave. Tenía algunos cayos y la piel seca. Los comentarios que le había dicho aquel infeliz en el trabajo volvieron a su mente… " _No has podido darle una vida buena a tu mujer"_ … " _Hubiera estado mejor en la casa de sus padres, viviendo como una intocable princesa"… "La tienes sufriendo"… "No la mereces"._

En aquel momento una rabia ciega lo había impulsado hacia delante y todo lo que fue capaz de hacer era darle a aquel bastardo su merecido. Aunque sólo consiguió romperle la nariz antes que sus demás compañeros de trabajo los separaran. Toda la condenada semana había oído esas palabras pero ese día había tenido suficiente. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo ridículo de su actuar, lo que lograba enfurecerlo aún más consigo mismo.

Ella intentó sacar su mano de encima pero él se lo impidió. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad aunque no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarla de nuevo.

—Lo siento—dijo él sin mirarla.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Supongo que… por todo… —dijo tenso, sintiéndose casi enfermo de estar diciendo aquellas palabras pero sabiendo que sería mejor si las sacaba de su ser de una buena vez—por la guerra, por lo que sucedió en la mansión… Creerás que debí de haber hecho algo cuando…

—¿Quieres dejar de decir lo que yo creo o pienso?—lo interrumpió—No creí en ese momento que hayas tenido que hacer algo y no lo creo ahora. Fue una guerra, siempre habrá dolor, siempre habrá ese pesar del que apenas podremos hablar, esa culpa de lo que debimos o dejamos de hacer. Pero… piénsalo así, ¿qué sentido tiene lamentarlo ahora?

Quizás, si él no hubiese estado tan frustrado con todo lo sucedido, si no hubiese aceptado la propuesta de Potter, si no hubiese conocido un poco más a Hermione Granger y no la hubiese admirado tanto físicamente como intelectualmente, si no estuviese tan confundido por todas las sensaciones que lo llenaban y todo esos sentimientos que ya no sabían si eran suyos o los del personaje que tenía que representar en cada realidad… Si no hubiese sucedido eso, él no la habría besado después de esas palabras. Pero cada maldita cosa había pasado, por lo que su cuerpo y su mente actuaron casi por cuenta propia. Se sintió casi ajeno a sí mismo cuando se inclinó hacia ella y tomó sus labios entre los suyos, sorprendiéndola y sorprendiéndose.

Y eso fue todo.

Se separó.

La miró a los ojos.

Ella le devolvió la mirada por unos instantes… y luego se levantó, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Ponte a revisar el armario que yo miraré aquí—señaló el mueble con cajones.

…

Draco Malfoy la había besado.

DRACO MALFOY LA HABÍA BESADO.

¡A ella!

Toda chica en Hogwarts había soñado alguna vez con eso. Él era increíblemente atractivo, no iba a negarlo. Era como el chico malo, el rebelde con corazón intocable que todas querían conquistar o al menos tener un romance fugaz, sin importar que durara tanto como un encuentro en los armarios. Un encuentro con besos calientes y manos exploradoras…

¡Demonios!

Hermione nunca había pensado en esas cosas, al menos no demasiado… pero ahora él la había besado, un besito tan pequeño, tan diferente al que ya anteriormente habían compartido pero que la había hecho estremecer de igual forma. Y ahora lo único que quería era tomarlo por la ropa, empujarse contra su cuerpo y obligarlo a acabar lo que había iniciado. Sin embargo, pronto recordaba que ella misma había sido la que había actuado con indiferencia cuando se separaron.

Lanzó una mirada disimulada hacia un costado y lo vio sentado en el suelo, rodeado del contenido de una vieja caja de zapatos. En sus manos tenía algunas fotografías que miraba con atención. La vergüenza por lo sucedido y la curiosidad compitieron por unos momentos hasta que finalmente ésta última ganó.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Las fotos de nuestra boda—respondió sin mirarla y con cierta indiferencia.

Su actitud la hirió pero aún así se acercó para mirar por encima de su hombro. Él decía la verdad. Las fotografías los mostraban a ambos, muy jóvenes, frente a una especie de capilla. Ella usaba un vestido de novia blanco y largo hasta los pies, sólo ajustado a su cintura y Draco un traje formal, que no parecía ser nuevo pero que le quedaba muy bien.

—Ya sé que podemos vender—dijo de repente él.

—¿Qué?

—Esto.

Esto era el anillo de oro que usaba en su mano. Su anillo de casados.

—No—respondió de prisa.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es oro! Seguro pagarán lo suficiente como para…

—¡No, Malfoy!—volvió a decir—No venderás tu anillo ni el mío. Simplemente… no puedo.

Era difícil de explicar. Ese anillo era un simple símbolo, uno valioso, realmente, pero su personaje tenía un increíble afecto a ese simbolismo. Que él quisiera deshacerse tan fácilmente del anillo le rompía el corazón.

—Entonces piensa en otra cosa que vender porque sino nuestros hijos se morirán de hambre.

—Lo hice—fue hacia el estante y le mostró el relicario de plata con un pequeño diamante en el centro—Lo encontré con una carta que dice que es la herencia de una de mis tías abuelas. Seguramente valdrá una pequeña fortuna. Pero no podemos venderlo en el pueblo sino en la ciudad.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta un pasaje a la ciudad?—le preguntó—¡Casi la mitad de mi último sueldo!

—Lo sé, y es un riesgo pero debemos correrlo—intentó convencerlo—En el pueblo no nos darán lo suficiente.

Él pasó sus manos por su cabello rubio, desordenándolo. Hermione se dio cuenta que era un gesto muy particular que hacía cuando se encontraba en una difícil situación en la que el estrés lo consumía.

—De acuerdo—dijo finalmente—Mañana iré a la ciudad.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres ir tú?—le preguntó—¿Te guiarás?

—No soy tonto, Granger.

—No quise decir que lo seas, simplemente...

—Iré yo—dijo tajantemente.

Ella alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—¡Bien!

…

—Mami.

Hermione apartó la mirada del intento de remiendo que estaba haciendo a la camisa de Scorpius y miró a su hija. Era plena siesta y, milagrosamente, había conseguido que los gemelos se durmieran casi al mismo tiempo, sin que uno despertara al otro.

—¿Qué sucede, Ámbar?—le preguntó.

La niña nunca la llamaba mami, a excepción de que quisiera algo de ella. No es que fuera mala, simplemente tenía una actitud muy similar a la de su padre. Era difícil lograr que hablara de sus sentimientos.

—Eh… yo…—tartamudeó—Me preguntaba si… si yo podría… podría tener…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Un libro—dijo repentinamente, con cierta prisa, como si tuviera que haberse armado de un gran valor—La semana que viene es mi cumpleaños y me gustaría tener un libro.

Hermione sintió deseos de llorar en ese momento. Quería dárselo. Quería poder comprarle todo lo que quisiera y que la hiciera feliz pero no podía. Cuando había ido al pueblo había mirado los precios, incapaz de evitarlo siendo ella una ávida lectora, y se había horrorizado al comprobar que el precio iba mucho más allá de sus posibilidades.

—Cariño, yo realmente quisiera pero…

—Tienes razón—la interrumpió ella con una brusca seriedad—Olvídalo.

—No, espera, tienes derecho a saber porqué te digo que no.

—No quiero saberlo. No importa.

—Sí, importa—la contradijo—Tu padre perdió el trabajo y a penas tenemos dinero. Quisiera comprarte un libro, todos los que quisieras pero no puedo. Lo siento.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para suavizar la mirada de la chica.

—No importa, mamá. Cuando vuelva al colegio sacaré los libros de la biblioteca.

La vio irse sin rastro de pesar en su mirada pero aún así la dejó con el corazón casi roto. Sólo rogaba que Draco volviese pronto de la ciudad con algo de dinero.

…

Draco regresó con dinero, no la cantidad que ella esperaba pero aún así era bastante, y con una sorpresa. Una sorpresa que hizo que sus hijos gritaran y saltaran de alegría.

—¡Un perro! ¡Papá, es genial!

—¡Un perro! ¡Un perro!

—¿Qué nombre le pondrán?—preguntó Draco mientras depositaba al pequeño cachorro de raza indefinida en el suelo.

—¡Robert!

—¡Ese no es nombre de perros, Scorpius!—lo reprendió Ámbar.

—Entonces…—el niño lo pensó unos momentos—¡Ámbar!

La chica enrojeció de ira y antes de que armara una escena Hermione intervino.

—No puedes ponerle el nombre de tu hermana, Scorp. Además, el cachorro es macho.

—¡Quiero llamarlo Oso!

—¿Oso?—la joven miró al animal como si estuviera pensando en si ese nombre podría llegar a quedarle—¿Por qué así?

Era un perrito pequeño, de orejas largas y de un pelaje marrón claro, con una pocas manchas oscuras sobre el lomo y la punta de la cola.

—Porque no se parece a un oso—fue la explicación que dio Scorpius.

Ámbar se encogió de hombros y lo aceptó sin discusión.

Sus dos pequeños también estaban entusiasmados por el nuevo integrante de la familia. Sus ojos curiosos miraban al pequeño cachorro y lanzaban exclamaciones de asombro cada vez que se movían. Cuando los dejaron gatear en el suelo, no dudaron en ir al encuentro del animal para tocarlo casi con miedo al principio.

Ella se acercó a su marido.

—¿Un perro?—le preguntó.

—Estaban regalándolos—dijo él con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

—Sí, pero es una boca más que alimentar—le recordó ella.

Él hizo una mueca. No había pensado en ello, sinceramente. Cuando supo que los daban así, sin más, no lo dudó. Cuando era niño siempre quiso tener algún tipo de mascota pero su padre no quiso ningún tipo de animal rondando dentro de la mansión. Si soportaba las lechuzas era porque servían para mandar mensajes, de otra forma, también las hubiera expulsado.

—Puedo encontrarle una nueva familia si no lo quieres.

—Si te atreves a hacer eso, te mataré—lo amenazó.

Draco la miró confundido. Primero se quejaba y ahora lo amenazaba.

—¿Quién te entiende, Granger?

—Míralos—le pidió—, están felices, Draco. Realmente felices. Esta fue una brillante idea.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa esplendorosa y amplia que le llenó el corazón de una calidez desconocida para él.

Quizás sí se la merecía después de todo.

…

A pesar del comienzo dificultoso que tuvieron, se adaptaron rápido a esa nueva realidad. Con un poco del dinero del relicario compraron algo más de comida y algunas semillas. Habían tenido herbología en el colegio por lo que pensaron que no les resultaría demasiado difícil hacer crecer algo aunque se olvidaron de algo importante: aquellas habían sido plantas mágicas y éstas, no. Sin embargo, consiguieron que pequeños brotes salieran sobre la tierra, mostrándose tímidamente. Dentro de un tiempo quizás tendrían tomates, calabazas e incluso algunas especias.

A Draco el sentimiento de culpa y de remordimiento no lo dejaban al saberse un desempleado por lo que, sin decirle nada a Hermione, salió una mañana a buscar trabajo al pueblo ¡Y lo consiguió! No era mucho, simplemente vendía herramientas en una tienda pero era suficiente como para seguir manteniendo en pie a su familia. Cuando su esposa se enteró le dio un enorme y sonoro beso en la mejilla que lo dejó con deseos de mucho más.

Al llegar el cumpleaños de su hija mayor y poder comprarle el libro que tanto deseaba, sintió que las cosas estaban yendo extraordinariamente bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. En anteriores realidades las cosas habían sido terribles pero ya no allí.

Una noche, cuando ya él y Hermione estaban acostados uno al lado del otro en la cama, ella le dijo algo que lo dejó paralizado.

—Hace tres meses que estamos en esta realidad.

Tres meses. Tres largos pero a la vez efímeros meses que habían pasado prácticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Más de noventa días en los que sus pensamientos habían estados divididos entre el mundo real al que sabía que pertenecía y aquella realidad donde era un padre responsable que debía llevar dinero a su hogar para alimentar, vestir y hacer feliz a sus hijos.

—No he tenido tiempo de volver a pensar en las runas—siguió diciendo ella—ni en hacer un esquema con las que ya habíamos descubierto… Sólo pude enfocarme en… ¡Esto!

Él sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

—¿Crees que alguien seguirá buscando una forma de sacarnos de aquí?

Aunque no la veía por la oscuridad de la habitación, oyó su voz rota y desesperada. Se movió, importándole una mierda lo que sucediera, y extendió sus manos hacia ella. Al tocarla, la obligó suavemente a ir hacia su pecho para mantenerla contra él. No le respondió porque no supo qué decirle sin caer por equivocación en la mentira. Simplemente la abrazó, consolándola de ese modo mientras ella lloraba en silencio hasta quedarse dormida.

…

Cuando Hermione se despertó, a la mañana siguiente, sintió un cuerpo caliente pegado al suyo y un par de brazos que la rodeaban y la mantenían prisionera. Y, cuando decía caliente, utilizaba el doble sentido de la palabra… porque aquel bulto adherido a su trasero no podía ser demasiadas cosas. Roja como un tomate, intentó moverse suavemente pero sólo consiguió refregarse contra la erección mañanera de Draco. Él joven soltó un adormilado quejido de placer justo al lado de su oído que mandó una corriente eléctrica a la columna vertebral de Hermione para terminar directamente entre sus piernas.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para combatir la tentación de volver a moverse y provocarlo. Sería tan fácil. Mecería sus caderas, lo haría desearla nada más abrir los ojos y luego todo seguiría su curso. Unos cuantos besos, unas cuantas caricias… ¿Cómo se sentiría las manos de Draco tocándola, con esos dedos largos que de repente imaginó llevándoselos a la boca? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él si hacía tal cosa? Seguramente la miraría anonadado pero, sin duda alguna, excitado porque nunca habría imaginado a una comelibros como ella actuar así.

Suspiró profundamente, abatida. ¿A quién quería engañar?, pensó tristemente. Ella podría ser Gryffindor pero no tendría jamás el suficiente valor como para seducirlo. Además, debería de pensar en las consecuencias. ¿Qué sucedería entre ellos una vez que volvieran? Si es que volvían…

—Deja de pensar—gruñó una voz detrás de su oído.

Hermione se tensó completamente al oírlo.

—Estás despierto.

—Obviamente. Ningún hombre que pueda auto-llamarse así podría mantenerse dormido cuando una mujer se retuerce contra él de ese modo.

Todos los colores subieron al rostro de Hermione. Era ridículo. Todo. La situación, el hecho de que Draco hablara con tanta liviandad y también que ella supiera que tenía que apartarse pero aún así no movía ni uno solo de sus músculos.

—Fue un accidente—murmuró.

—Lo sé, Granger—susurró por lo bajo.

¿Fue su imaginación o la voz del rubio salió ronca? Quizás estaba aún dormida y él, sólo en un sueño, aspiró profundamente contra su cuello, como si quisiera llenarse de su aroma. Tal vez estaba viviendo una alucinación y él no acababa de rozar con las yemas de sus dedos la tela de su camisón que cubría su abdomen con suavidad, intentando provocarle un estremecimiento. Posiblemente estaba confundida y los labios de él no rozaban la piel de detrás de su oreja, provocando que su respiración se atascara en su garganta y que miles de alas de mariposas revolotearan dentro de su estómago.

—¡Mamá, Oso quiere salir al jardín!

El grito de Scorpius hizo que Draco la soltara de repente y que ella fuera muy consciente que nada de lo anterior había sido falso. Por el contrario, su corazón acelerado y la sensación en su piel le dejaban en claro lo real que fue.

…

Draco nunca antes en su vida estuvo tan seguro de algo como en ese momento: tenía ciertos "sentimientos" hacia Hermione Granger. De otro modo, él, que se consideraba una persona inteligente, no hubiese arriesgado su propia cabeza esa misma mañana de domingo intentando seducirla como si realmente fuera su esposo y tuviera derecho alguno de poseerla. Porque era realmente un riesgo hacer tal cosa cuando sabía que ella no había devuelto ni hablado sobre el beso que había compartido hacía demasiado tiempo atrás en esa misma realidad y cuando tenía muy en claro que Potter seguramente lo asesinaría, esta vez sin oportunidad de despertar dentro de su tumba.

Sin embargo, era egoísta y no le importaba admitirlo. Cuando él quería algo, lo conseguía y estaba completamente seguro que quería a Hermione Granger. E iba a tenerla, no importase lo que le costase.

Por esa razón, cuando se levantaron, la ayudó a preparar el desayuno de sus hijos aunque ella pareció tener muchas ganas de gritarle que se alejase cuando hizo que la leche hirviera demasiado y se derramara o cuando accidentalmente la chocó cuando llevaba dos tazas, consiguiendo que las soltara de repente y terminaran rompiéndose contra el suelo. Como tenían lo justo y necesario, tuvieron que improvisar con dos vasos.

Estaban sentados todos en la mesa cuando los temblores comenzaron. Sólo los dos parecieron ser conscientes de lo que sucedía porque ninguno de sus hijos hizo caso a los movimientos y a la magia ascendiendo. Antes de desaparecer compartieron una mirada de pánico. A pesar de todos los inconvenientes que podría haber ocasionado tener cuatro hijos, los habían querido y tener que separarse de ellos les dejaría un hueco en el corazón.

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

Abrió la puerta de sus cámaras privadas y, de repente, una mano cubrió su boca mientras que otra cruzó por encima de su estómago y aferró su cintura, pegándola contra el cuerpo caliente de alguien. Por instinto básico gritó, aunque el sonido quedó amortiguado contra la mano del agresor pero su pierna no quedó quieta y, tras tomar impulso hacia adelante, la dejó ir hacia atrás con fuerza, golpeando exactamente la entrepierna de su atacante.

Un agudo gemido dolor salió desde detrás y las manos rápidamente la soltaron. Hermione dio un paso largo hacia adelante, alejándose, y giró para ver quién era, descubriendo que se trataba de…

—¿Malfoy?


	17. La hija del rey (I)

**Lo siento, sé que no he actualizado en décadas... ¡Lo siento!  
**

 **Advertencia: me averguenzo de éste capítulo pero he estado ocupada y casi con poca imaginación últimamente así que no he podido crear un gran argumento. Me disculpo si no les gusta.**

 **Me disculpo también porque no tuve oportunidad de responder los comentarios pero les agradezco a todos los que se toman siempre el tiempo de dejarme un pequeño mensaje que me insentiva a continuar.**

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

 **LA HIJA DEL REY-parte I  
**

"Los reyes son felices en muchas cosas, pero principalmente en esto:

pueden decir y hacer lo que les plazca"

 **Sófocles.**

Aquel día había amanecido con el cielo cubierto de nubes oscuras y un viento frío que soplaba del norte. Hermione se estremeció sin poder evitarlo y no tardó en envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. A pesar de que podía sentir la baja temperatura del ambiente en su cuerpo, no se apartó de al lado de la ventana y sus ojos no dejaron de observar, casi sin parpadear, el camino que se extendía por delante del castillo y se alejaba por el interior del bosque, hasta perderse en el horizonte.

—Mi lady, no puede seguir así—oyó que le decía su doncella.

Hermione no le hizo caso. Dos días en aquella realidad, simulando ser la princesa de un reino, teniendo una vida que era tan diferente a la suya… Era terrible. Pero mucho más terrible era tener que soportar ese nudo en su estómago, ese miedo persistente al saber que Draco se encontraba a kilómetros de allí, luchando en una guerra que no era la suya.

Habían aparecido allí y, nada más conectar sus ojos, se habían visto obligados a separase por tener que interpretar sus roles. Él, junto con otros caballeros del reino, se había marchado por aquel camino, todos montados a caballo, vestidos con cotas de mallas, armaduras y una espada. El corazón se le había encogido al darse cuenta lo que sucedía. No supo si él también estaba consciente de la situación o si simplemente el miedo de sus ojos fue porque uno de sus compañeros lo obligó a avanzar, impidiéndole ir hacia ella cuando quiso hacerlo.

También quiso correr hacia él pero su doncella tomó su brazo con fuerza, impidiéndoselo y le dio una mirada de advertencia que ella no logró advertir en ese instante. Sin embargo, cuando se encaminaron al interior del castillo y entraron a una habitación que resultó ser la suya, la mujer comenzó a reprenderla por su imprudencia.

— _¡Usted es la hija del rey! No puede mirar con ojos cariñosos a ningún caballero. Ellos no pertenecen a la realeza, no pueden relacionarse más de lo estrictamente necesario con usted ¡Si su padre lo hubiera notado! Él estaría condenado a muerte y usted encerrada en una torre hasta que le hayan encontrado un marido._

Gracias a esa perorata se había enterado rápidamente de la realidad en la que habían acabado.

Su padre, un hombre serio, canoso e imperturbable, no era precisamente hablador. Todas las noches se reunían para cenar pero más allá de compartir unas cuantas palabras cordiales, no se decían nada.

—Mi lady, le he hablado. No haga oídos sordos a mis palabras.

Hermione suspiró y giró hacia ella.

—Entonces, dime exactamente a dónde fueron los caballeros.

—No haré tal cosa—dijo firmemente—Usted puede hacer una locura como ir allí.

Hermione no necesitaba decir en voz alta que eso era exactamente lo que había estado deseando hacer desde el primer momento.

—Además—continuó diciendo la doncella—, ahora mismo tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

—¿Qué cosas?

—El vestido que usará esta noche para la cena que organizó su padre en honor a Lord Weasley.

Hermione permitió que la mujer le eligiera el elegante vestido pero se negó rotundamente a que la ayudara a bañarse ¡Como si ella no supiera hacerlo! También se vistió sola. En cuanto a su cabello, no pudo protestar. Se sentó en una silla baja y dejó que se encargara de recogerlo decentemente.

Todo aquello era tan superficial. Tenía joyas, vestidos de seda de colores hermosos, incluso una corona de oro. Era respetada y apreciada, tenía dinero. ¡Era una princesa! ¿A caso ese no era el sueño de muchas niñas, de muchas mujeres? Nunca había sido el suyo. Ella, en lo único que podía pensar era en el rubio. Estaba preocupada por él. Rogaba a quién sea que estuviese oyendo sus pensamientos que se encontrara bien y que regresara pronto, porque esa incertidumbre de no saber la estaba matando. Lo peor era desconocer qué sucedería si alguno llegara a morir. Él le había asegurado que siendo Bestia su vida no se había acabado porque estaba protegido por el hechizo inmortalidad… pero ahora ya no era inmortal. Era simplemente un hombre que había sido mandado a la guerra por orden de un poderoso.

—Será mejor que borre esa cara de tristeza, mi lady. Lord Weasley no disfrutará ver que usted anda suspirando por otros hombres.

—Lord Weasley no tiene derecho alguno a decir nada al respecto—dijo molesta.

—Él cree lo contrario.

Ron Weasley ni siquiera podía dejar de ser un imbécil en una realidad alternativa. Allí era un duque, hijo menor de un amigo de su padre, que vivía en el castillo y creía tener el derecho de opinar sobre lo que ella hacía o dejaba de hacer con su vida. Era la viva imagen de su amigo aunque su temperamento tedioso parecía haber aumentado un cien por ciento, volviéndolo insoportable. A parte, era un cobarde. Hermione casi le tiró la copa de vino por encima de la cabeza cuando, durante un almuerzo que tuvieron juntos, él le confesó que también debería de haber salido con la patrulla de caballeros pero que no fue porque le dolía la cabeza. ¿Le dolía la cabeza? ¿Qué clase de excusa absurda era aquella? Draco, aún siendo completamente inconsciente de cómo se utilizaba una maldita espada, estaba en ese momento en una batalla cumpliendo su rol.

—No me importa lo que crea, sigue sin ser su asunto.

—Quizás eso cambie pronto—murmuró su doncella.

Hermione giró el rostro de repente y la contempló confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A nada, mi Lady, hablé demás.

—Dímelo—ordenó tajantemente.

La mujer dudó unos segundos pero finalmente terminó explicándose.

—Esta noche es el cumpleaños de Lord Weasley, motivo por el cual se realiza la cena en su honor. Su padre, el rey, ha hecho algunos preparativos para que él obtenga el mayor regalo.

—¿Mayor regalo? ¿Qué es?

—Usted.

—¿Yo?—inquirió sorprendida y rápidamente negó con la cabeza—Imposible, mi padre no me obsequiaría como si fuera un simple objeto.

Al menos, eso quería creer.

—Los sirvientes hablan, como saben todos, y el ayudante de cámara del rey me ha dicho que ha sido él mismo quien consiguió el anillo de compromiso que Lord Weasley le presentará cuando le proponga matrimonio.

—Yo diré que no, por supuesto—dijo con rotundidad.

—¿Y si su padre la obliga?—preguntó la doncella—Usted sabe tan bien como yo que él quiere mucho a Lord Weasley. A parte de ser un noble, es como el hijo que nunca tuvo, el heredero a la corona. Si se casa con usted, no tendrá que preocuparse por quién se hará con el trono del reino una vez que fallezca.

—¡Claro, ya que por ser mujer yo no tengo ese derecho!—exclamó con enfado—Aún así no me casaré con Ronald Weasley, es un inepto.

—Creo que eso está fuera de su decisión. Puede casarse con él y vivir una vida cómoda o huir e intentar sobrevivir.

Hermione no dijo nada por unos momentos, perdida en sus pensamientos. Pero finalmente, le ordenó a su doncella que se retirase de allí. Aún no entendía la manía de la magia de la runas por mandarlas a sitios donde las mujeres no tenía posibilidad de decidir, mundos en donde ser mujer era una verdadera mierda. Para empeorar las cosas, estaba en la Edad Media donde las cuestiones de sanidad no eran las mejores. Bañarse era un lujo. No tenía pasta de dientes. No existían las vacunas. La comida la debía probar alguien más por si estaba envenenada antes de que ella la ingiriera. ¿Podría ser peor?

Angustiada, se acercó a un cajón y lo abrió. Tomó el trozo de pergamino del fondo y lo miró. Nuevamente había escrito todas las runas que recordaba y había comenzado a dibujar otras, pensando en nuevas opciones. Sin embargo, éstas últimas estaban tachadas con cierta violencia a causa de la frustración.

¿Por qué no salía de aquellas realidades de una buena vez? O, si tan sólo, estuvieran en alguna realidad alternativa tranquila. No le importaría volver a estar en la anterior, teniendo cuatro hijos, siendo esposa de Draco Malfoy. Al principio había sido difícil pero se terminaron adaptando y al final…

Al final las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado. Él la había besado y ella se había asustado tanto por esto que no supo qué hacer más que actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero había sucedido eso… y otras cosas. Recordaba con demasiada precisión aquella mañana, antes de salir de allí, cuando despertaron abrazados. Recordaba el tibio calor de su cuerpo detrás de su cuerpo, su respiración chocando con su cuello, sus manos acariciándola. Se había estremecido y amoldado a sus manos, había perdido capacidad de pensar con coherencia. Se había sentido bien, natural… Pero eso sólo había sido a causa de la magia, del rol que debía seguir… ¿o no?

¿Por qué otro motivo sino él la habría besado y tocado? ¿Qué otra razón podía haberlo motivado más que la magia haciéndole creer que llevaban quién sabe cuántos años casados? Y, obviamente sus caricias se habrían sentido como algo natural, después de todo, tenían cuatro hijos. Aún así, no entendía por qué aún pensaba en eso y seguía añorándolo cuando claramente ya no era nada. Tal vez, en esta realidad, eran una princesa y un caballero, condenados a un amor imposible, y era ese el motivo por el cual sentía su estómago retorcerse cuando pensaba en él.

Sí, debía ser eso.

…

La cena fue entretenida para todos. El vino corrió como si fuera un río, de copa en copa; hubo deliciosa comida, música e incluso baile. Cuando Ron le pidió que bailara con él, se negó suavemente, alegando que estaba demasiado cansada. Eso no desanimó al muchacho, quien siguió bebiendo y entreteniéndose con otras mujeres más que dispuestas a obtener la atención del Lord. Ella se abstuvo de rodar los ojos y, antes de que él o su padre la llamaran por la dichosa propuesta de matrimonio, se escabulló por un rincón, tan sólo diciéndole a su doncella que se sentía cansada. La mujer la miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero no dijo nada, aún cuando sabía que aquello era sólo una excusa.

Hermione no tardó en llegar a su habitación, trabajar un momento intentando averiguar sobre las runas y luego se acostó, teniendo sus últimos pensamientos hacia cierto rubio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que se durmió rápidamente, despertó sobresaltada cuando oyó un sonido fuerte. Se sentó en la cama asustada y no tardó en inclinarse hacia un lado donde tenía una mesita y encender una vela. La luz era tenue pero suficiente como para mostrar las siluetas de los muebles y el rostro de un ebrio Ronald Weasley, quien había chocado con uno de los sillones y ahora maniobraba para ponerse de pie.

—Ron, ¿qué haces aquí?—le preguntó con cansancio—¿Por qué no estás en tu habitación?

El pelirrojo no le contestó de inmediato, simplemente luchó contra la gravedad para poder ponerse de pie mientras el piso bajo sus zapatos se movía. Apoyó una de sus manos a la pared, ayudándose a estabilizarse y luego ascendió lentamente, algo tambaleante. Finalmente, giró hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, casi inocente, como si quisiera aparentar que no hubiera nada de malo en él.

—Tú…—la señaló—te has escapado de mí.

Hablaba pausadamente, con la lengua entumecida a causa de la cantidad de alcohol que había en su sistema.

—No me escapé de nadie, estaba cansada—le dijo ella sin moverse—Ahora, ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu habitación?

—¡No! ¡No se supone que sea así, Hermione…!—se detuvo de repente y se quedó pensativo hasta que finalmente rió—Tú nombre es Hermione… ¡Hermione! Es tan laaargo y difícil de pronunciar.

Ella se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. No estaba de humor para soportarlo.

—Ronald, vuelve a tu habitación o gritaré y los guardias no tardarán en venir y llevarte—lo amenazó.

Y no era una amenaza hecha en vano. Los guardias recorrían los pasillos del castillo constantemente, comprobando que no hubiera ninguna clase de peligro. Si ella llegaba a gritar o a llamarlos, no tardaría ni medio segundo en aparecer, con espadas en sus manos, dispuestos a defender a muerte a la princesa del reino.

Pero Ron estaba más allá de cualquier pensamiento lógico.

—Llámalos, y llama a tu padre, y a tu madre… ¡no! A ella no porque murió… Pero llama a todos los demás porque necesito preguntarte algo muy importante y quiero que estén todos cuando te lo pregunte para que así puedan…

—Ronald—lo interrumpió ella—, vete, mañana hablaremos.

Él negó con la cabeza repetidas veces pero se detuvo de repente cuando sintió que volvía a marearse.

—Ronald, si alguien te ve aquí, te meterás en muchos problemas—intentó hacerlo razonar.

Después de todo, estaban en la Edad Media y no era precisamente bien visto que un hombre esté en el cuarto de una mujer soltera, especialmente si dicha mujer era la hija de un rey.

—No, yo…

—¡Ronald Weasley, ya vete!—gritó finalmente exasperada.

El pelirrojo la contempló ofendido y luego se giró dispuesto a irse pero chocó nuevamente con el mismo sillón. Hermione suspiró, intentando armarse de paciencia que en ese momento no creía tener, se puso de pie y fue hacia él para ayudarlo. El Ron de esa realidad era muchísimo más insoportable que el del mundo real pero seguía siendo su amigo, ¿no? No podía simplemente dejarlo a su suerte. Estaban en el tercer piso. Con lo ebrio que estaba podía querer asomarse por alguna ventana y caer. Así que lo ayudó a ponerse de pie con cuidado y, sin soltarlo del brazo, salieron del cuarto y se encaminaron hacia el de él. No estaba demasiado lejos pero había que bajar un tramo de escaleras. Por fortuna, se topó con un guardia, quien la ayudó con su amigo. Entre ambos, lo dejaron durmiendo en la cama, en su propio cuarto y con un cubo al lado por si de repente sentía nauseas.

Sin poder hacer nada más, regresó a su habitación, aunque no sin antes agradecerle al guardia.

Abrió la puerta de sus cámaras privadas y, de repente, una mano cubrió su boca mientras que otra cruzó por encima de su estómago y aferró su cintura, pegándola contra el cuerpo caliente de alguien. Por instinto básico gritó, aunque el sonido quedó amortiguado contra la mano del agresor pero su pierna no quedó quieta y, tras tomar impulso hacia adelante, la dejó ir hacia atrás con fuerza, golpeando exactamente la entrepierna de su atacante.

Un agudo gemido dolor salió desde detrás y las manos rápidamente la soltaron. Hermione dio un paso largo hacia adelante, alejándose, y giró para ver quién era, descubriendo que se trataba de…

—¿Malfoy?

El joven se doblaba en dos de dolor, llevándose sus manos a sus partes nobles sin tocarse realmente porque eso era una agonía doble.

—¡Por Merlín, lo siento!—dijo angustiada al comprender lo que había hecho—Pero aún así, esto es tu culpa.

Él le lanzó una mirada obvia, casi diciéndole: _"Maldita, soy yo el que está sufriendo"._ Ella fue hacia él y, con sumo cuidado, lo llevó a la cama, donde se mantuvo sentado en el borde, con el rostro contorsionado de dolor.

—¿Realmente tenías que hacer eso?—le preguntó Hermione mientras pensaba en un modo de ayudarlo—Pensé que ibas a secuestrarme o algo peor. ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer en mi cuarto en medio de la noche?

Vio la jarra llena de agua a un lado. Tomó un paño y la sumergió hasta humedecerla por completo para finalmente escurrirla. Allí no había hielo. Quizás nieve en invierno pero hielo no. Por lo que aquel paño humedecido con agua fresca tenía que bastar. Se giró hacia él e hizo un amago de colocárselo encima pero cuando se dio cuenta dónde precisamente tenía que tocar, se quedó de piedra.

—eh… tú…—señaló el paño y su entrepierna.

Él no tardó en entender, aceptando. Hermione giró hacia la ventana, mirando el exterior para darle privacidad mientras él hacía lo que correspondía. Intentó no pensar demasiado en el asunto pero era difícil y saber lo que sucedía a su espalda hacía que se ruborizara inevitablemente.

El silencio que siguió fue eterno, hasta que pudo oír nuevamente la voz del rubio.

—La próxima vez, muerde la mano de tu atacante, es menos doloroso para él pero igual de práctico.

—La próxima vez, no intentes atacarme…

Ella giró de repente, enfadada, pero al notar que aún tenía el paño sobre su entrepierna y los pantalones bajos, a la altura de la rodilla, volvió a enrojecer y mirar hacia otro lado.

—Vamos, Granger—se burló él—Si quieres ser Medimaga yo no seré el último hombre semidesnudo que veas.

—Eso lo sé—gruñó.

El problema no era precisamente que fuera un hombre semidesnudo; el problema era que se trataba de Draco Malfoy semidesnudo. Ambas eran situaciones completamente diferentes.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, nada—lo cortó—¿En qué pensabas cuando apareciste en mi cuarto a media noche?

—Pensé que estarías durmiendo, no paseándote por el castillo.

—No estaba paseándome—aclaró—Estaba en la habitación de Ron.

Las cejas del rubio se elevaron casi hasta su cabello.

—¡No es eso!—exclamó rápidamente Hermione—Él aquí es un Lord, yo soy una maldita princesa y mi padre quiere que nos casemos. Esta noche se suponía que sería la propuesta pero me marché antes de que la hiciera. Llegó hace media hora, tan lleno de alcohol como una cuba, a intentar hacer la ridícula pregunta. Yo sólo lo llevé junto con un guardia de regreso a su cuarto.

—Esta realidad es una verdadera locura—dijo el rubio—Mira que poner al pobretón Weasley de Lord.

Ella le lanzó una mala mirada.

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca? Además, tú sólo eres un caballero. Aquí, Ron es mucho más poderoso e importante que tú.

—Cosa que sólo puede suceder en una realidad alternativa y nunca en el mundo real—aseguró.

—¡Agh! ¡No empieces!—exclamó—¡No puedo creer que pasé todo este tiempo preocupada por ti cuando, obviamente, estás más que bien! ¡Fuiste a una batalla de la Edad Media y no tienes ni un rasguño!—la expresión de Malfoy fue primero de sorpresa para luego parecerse a la del gato de Cheshire—¡¿Qué?!

—Acabas de decir que estás preocupada por mí.

Ella se quedó estática unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué comentar. Finalmente, decidió que la sinceridad era lo mejor.

—Claro que estaba preocupada por ti.—indicó, acercándosele—Estamos juntos en esto, ¿verdad? Sé que debemos seguir nuestro rol pero ver cómo te ibas a una guerra fue muy duro para mí. No sabía a dónde exactamente te marchabas, sólo que ibas a luchar con una espada en la mano.

La expresión del rubio se suavizó lentamente.

—Estoy bien, Granger—le aseguró—Llegamos al campo de batalla sólo para descubrir que no había nadie más que nosotros. Nuestro capitán pensó que podría tratarse de una emboscada pero no sucedió nada. Así que sólo fue una pérdida de tiempo.

—Me alegro que haya sido una pérdida de tiempo—aseguró.

—Eso dices tú porque no tuviste que pasar dos días encima de un condenado caballo—gruñó.

Ella sonrió levemente. Y él decía eso porque no había tenido que pasar lo que ella, porque no la había visto perdida en el dolor y la culpa al creer que estaba muerto.

—¿Hubieras preferido tener que luchar?

Él se encogió levemente los hombros, como si realmente no le importara aquello pero, en realidad, estaba más que agradecido porque las cosas no se dieran de ese modo. Que lo llamaran cobarde pero no era tan idiota como para luchar en una guerra de un mundo al cual no pertenecía.

Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco ante sus palabras.

—¿Así que te quedarás aquí?—le preguntó.

—Sí, por lo menos, hasta que tu padre nos ordene ir a quién sabe dónde.

—Si sucede eso encontraremos el modo de impedirlo—aseguró ella con convicción, ya pensando en las posibilidades—Quizás podamos decirle que sufres de algún tipo de enfermedad que te impide luchar…O puedes simular una lesión grave.

—No tengo que disimular demasiado—gruñó él mientras señalaba su entrepierna cubierta.

Hermione volvió a ruborizarse al volver a darse cuenta de cómo se encontraba el rubio.

—Ya me disculpé—murmuró con vergüenza.

—Y también me culpaste.

—¡Porque fue tu culpa! Si no me hubieses asustado, yo nunca me habría sentido amenazada.—Cuando notó que él iba a replicar nuevamente sobre eso, decidió que era necesario cambiar de tema o jamás terminarían de discutir—¿Has logrado recordar alguna nueva runa?

—Ninguna—dijo con molestia el rubio.

—Sólo ruego que no tengamos que estar nuevamente tres meses aquí porque no sé si podré soportarlo—comentó—Al menos, en la realidad anterior, me mantenía ocupada.

Él tenía sentimientos contradictorios sobre la realidad anterior. Cuando abrió los ojos y se vio encima de un caballo, alejándose de Hermione, lo primero que quiso hacer fue ir hacia ella pero no pudo hacerlo. Ahora, que la tenía delante, se sentía un tanto tonto y no estaba demasiado seguro de cómo proceder. Ya había aceptado que quería tenerla, que se enfrentaría a la ira de Potter al regresar y que mandaría al diablo todas las precauciones que había tenido hasta el momento… Entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que en vez de devorarle la boca al entrar la habitación hubiese preferido tapársela con la mano para que no gritase? ¿Cómo podía ser que ahora no desease más que extender los brazos hacia ella y obligarla a caer en la cama junto a él? Quizás un poco de esa reticencia era a causa del golpe en sus partes nobles pero otro tanto se debía a una absurda idea de respeto que bailaba incansablemente en su mente. ¿Era posible que la mentalidad del caballero que interpretaba se hubiese colado en él y que fuera eso lo que lo hacía sentir cierta culpa por estar en su cuarto, tan tarde en la noche, cuando era totalmente indebido? Algo le decía que sí.

—Será mejor que me vaya—dijo luego de unos momentos en que el silencio se extendió entre ellos.

—Bien, nos veremos mañana.

—¿Voltearás o prefieres mirarme?

Ella giró de inmediato y él sonrió levemente al imaginarla roja a causa de la vergüenza. Se quitó el paño, sintiendo aún cierta incomodidad en aquella zona, y luego, con mucho cuidado, intentó volver a atar con cuidado las cuerdas de aquellos extraños pantalones. ¡Era tan difícil!, pensó frustrado mientras luchaba. No tenía botones ni cremallera sino unos hilos que se entrecruzaban y se ataban.

¡¿Cuándo regresarían a la modernidad?!

…

La primera semana en el castillo fue difícil para ambos pero quién más sufrió fue Draco porque él tenía que ir diariamente a entrenarse con el resto de los caballeros. Cada mañana Hermione lo veía a través de la ventana en el campo de práctica ejercitarse en movimientos de lucha. La magia hacía su parte y le daba algunos conocimientos básicos sobre batalla y lucha con varios tipos de armas pero la mayor parte del esfuerzo lo debía realizar él al moverse con velocidad y poner fuerza suficiente en sus golpes para derrotar a su contrincante. Para su vergüenza, unas cuantas veces tuvo que visitar al médico de la corte para que le vende heridas o le dé algún brebaje contra el dolor de cabeza. Los moretones eran ahora ya comunes y resaltaban en la piel blanca de su cuerpo.

Hermione siempre se alarmaba y armaba un terrible escándalo cada vez que notaba que estaba herido. Por más que le gustaba su preocupación, siempre intentaba ocultar los golpes y simular que no le dolía nada para no parecer un tonto debilucho delante de ella. Era absurdo pero le importaba la opinión que tuviera de él.

Hacía una noche atrás, un sirviente había llamado a su puerta y le había anunciado que el rey requería de su presencia y de la de todos los demás caballeros, que los esperaba en el comedor y que vistieran con la correspondiente ropa honorífica con el escudo del reino. Así lo hizo, preguntándose qué rayos estaría a punto de pasar. Cuando llegó allí y vio a todos allí presentes supo que era algo importante. Ahora, cuando recordaba aquello, no podía más que reír, divertido por lo sucedido. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, cuando vio a la comadreja avanzar hacia Hermione y arrodillarse delante de ella, el corazón casi se le había detenido.

La pregunta que todos querían oír salió de los labios del pelirrojo.

—¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

A pesar de que sabía que no era verdad, que ella no se casaría verdaderamente con aquel idiota porque no estaban en el mundo real, esperó, como todos los presentes, tenso por una respuesta.

—Lo siento pero no puedo.

Fue una respuesta simple y tajante. Luego la vio dar media vuelta y salir de allí sin añadir nada más, dejando tanto a su padre como al imbécil pelirrojo mirándola como si se le acabara de escapar de las manos el mejor tesoro. Quizás así fuera.

Se enteró esa misma mañana que Weasley había ido a verla para pedirle una explicación. No tenía idea qué era lo que le había dicho Hermione pero sin duda alguna lo había mandado a volar con el método Granger registrado porque lo había visto cabizbajo, lloriqueando por los rincones. Qué zoquete. Él nunca caería tan bajo como para rogar por el cariño de una mujer que no lo quiere.

Después de cenar salió de su habitación y se encaminó disimuladamente a la de Hermione. Todas las noches se reunían por una hora a hacer absolutamente nada. Bueno, teóricamente se juntaban para que pensar en las posibles runas que podrían haber estado involucradas en el hechizo; sin embargo, no podía decir que habían avanzado demasiado en ello. De hecho, no avanzaron en absoluto pero aún así seguía yendo con puntualidad.

Llegar la habitación de ella no era cosa fácil. Debía de tener cuidado de que nadie lo viera dirigirse por ese camino y aún menos entrar a su cuarto. Esquivaba a los vigilantes, se ocultaba entre las sombras y tan sólo si la puerta estaba levemente entreabierta podía ingresar, de lo contrario, si estaba cerrada, quería decir que la doncella que la asistía toda las noches aún se encontraba allí dentro.

Por fortuna, esa noche no tuvo que quedarse escondido a esperar a que la mujer se fuera. Como la puerta estaba entreabierta entró con prisa, sin perder tiempo.

—Debemos encontrar un modo menos arriesgado de encontrarnos—dijo en voz alta nada más entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Alzó la mirada y lo primero que notó fue que Hermione no se encontraba sola. El rey estaba allí y lo contemplaba con los ojos estrechos. El hombre no se parecía en absoluto a su hija: era alto, robusto, de rostro cuadrado cubierto de espesa barba. Su cabello encanecido estaba cubierto por una corona de oro. A pesar de que era obvia su vejez, su postura y su firmeza no lo hacían ver débil o delicado. Todo lo contrario.

—Excelencia—dijo Draco alarmado, dándose cuenta del grave problema en que se había metido—, yo…

—¿Tú qué?—inquirió el rey con dureza, comenzando a caminar hacia él.

Hermione no tardó en notar como la mano de recha de su padre se deslizaba lentamente hacia su cinturón, en donde colgaba la espada. Rápidamente corrió, cruzando a su lado para colocarse delante de Draco.

—Padre, no—le rogó.

El rey desvió sus ojos furiosos del rubio hacia su hija. Durante unos instantes no parecieron cambiar sus instintos asesinos pero finalmente algo dentro de su mente logró hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Su mano se relajó y su mirada se suavizó un poco. Sólo un poco.

—Apártate, Hermione—le ordenó.

Él siempre hablaba con calma, incluso cuando estaba enfadado, por lo que ella no sabía cuán prudente sería hacer lo que le pedía. Dudó unos instantes y terminó por apartarse un poco sólo para quedar a su lado.

Draco se sorprendió cuando sintió que ella tomaba su mano. Su corazón se aceleró aunque no supo bien por qué era. Quizás porque los ojos del rey se volvieron a estrechar cuando notaron este gesto. Aún así, él no hizo ningún movimiento para separarse de su toque.

—Explíquense—volvió a ordenar el hombre.

Él estaba por decir que no era nada, que no eran nada más que amigo y que se reunían a veces a charlar de temas banales, cualquier cosa que fuera suficiente como para calmar el temperamento homicida del rey. Sin embargo, Hermione tuvo que abrir la boca.

—Él es la razón por la cual no pude aceptar casarme con Ronald, padre.

Draco quiso asesinarla en ese instante y no era simplemente un decir. Ella parecía querer verlo muerto ¿Por qué, de otro modo, hubiera dicho semejante cosa?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Yo le he estado insistiendo a Draco que huyamos porque tú nunca entenderías nuestro amor.

Si el rey no lo mataba ahora mismo, se consideraría el hombre más afortunado del mundo. En serio, ¿Ella no se daba cuenta que estaba empeorando la situación?

—¿Ibas a escapar con mi hija?

—N…no—se avergonzó del temblor de su voz—Yo nunca me atrevería a…

—¿A faltarme el respeto? ¿A aprovecharte de mi confianza? ¿A involucrarte con mi hija?

—Padre, por favor—intervino Hermione—Obviamente, él se negó a huir.

El silencio que siguió fue tan tenso que Draco estaba seguro que podría cortarse con el filo de su espada. Tragó saliva, esperando la reacción del rey. Su mirada asesinaba ya no estaba presente pero ahora parecía estar maquinando algún tipo de plan que seguramente no le gustaría.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo están viéndose a escondidas?—preguntó finalmente.

—Varias noches—respondió Hermione.

Los tres fueron demasiado conscientes de las implicaciones de esa respuesta por lo que la contestación del rey fue inmediata.

—Se casarán en dos días.

…

Los preparativos para la boda no tardaron en comenzar. Esa misma noche en la que los descubrieron, Draco fue llevado hacia las cámaras del monarca y tuvo que escuchar un centenar de amenazas y de órdenes que debía seguir al pie de la letra ya que él, al estar por casarse con Hermione, sería coronado en el futuro como rey.

Hermione, por su parte, tuvo que soportar a su doncella con humor cambiante. Por un lado estaba feliz por su matrimonio pero por otro estaba molesta porque ese matrimonio era resultado de un "amorío". Ella lo entendía muy bien, quedaba como una cualquiera al haber insinuado que ya había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Draco sin haber estado casados. Realmente, eso no le importaba. Lo único que había estado pensando en ese momento era en salvar la vida del rubio. Si sólo decían que eran amigos, su padre jamás le creería porque ¿qué clase de amigos se reunían a esas horas de la noche? Y si decía simplemente que "se amaban" pero que nada fuera de lugar había sucedido, el rey sería capaz de hacer desaparecer al rubio porque lo consideraría un estorbo en sus planes. Ella misma lo había oído hablar con uno de sus consejeros: puede que su hija no hubiese aceptado casarse con Ronald Weasley pero había otros duques o príncipes que estarían dispuestos a conquistarla con tal de poseer un reino. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Hermione ya no sería aceptada por cualquier hombre importante al haber perdido la virginidad porque se suponía que una mujer debía de permanecer pura y casta hasta el matrimonio. Esa era la idea que había impuesto la religión en la sociedad medieval.

Draco, por su parte, no hacía más que recibir orden tras orden de parte del rey y él que no era precisamente bueno para ello, estaba cansándose. La magia y su obligación a seguir con su rol ayudaba a que sintiera cierto respeto por el monarca, lo cual había impedido que lo mandase a la mierda pero no sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo o iba a soportarlo.

Era tarde en la noche cuando volvió a sus cuartos privados en el castillo. Había pasado exactamente un día desde que le habían anunciado que debía de casarse con Hermione y, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes, ya había unas cuantas ventajas con las que contaba: como tener una enorme habitación lujosa para sí mismo y ropa muchísimo más cómoda y costosa. Además, ahora tenía muchísimo más poder sobre los sirvientes. Si antes lo obedecía porque él era un caballero, un titulo distinguido, ahora casi lo reverenciaban porque sería el futuro rey. No iba a negar que aquello le gustaba, sin embargo, nada se comparaba con estar en el mundo real y la sensación de saber que su apellido tenía un gran peso o que tenía una enorme cantidad de dinero en sus bóvedas privadas.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba iluminada con la luz de las velas encendidas. Confundido, miró en el interior, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, preguntándose si Hermione había ido a verlo. Sin embargo, no era así. No era la chica la que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones acolchados, mirando con aburrimiento un libro, sino el mismísimo Harry Potter.

—¡Finalmente!—exclamó Potter al verlo—Había comenzado a pensar que me estás evitando.

Draco no tenía idea alguna de quién era Potter en esa realidad pero había algo en él, más allá de lo obvio, que no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

—¿Por qué habría de evitarte?—le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia su dirección para finalmente detenerse y mirarlo fijamente.

—Quizás porque quieres traicionarme, porque te has arrepentido de nuestro plan, porque te has enamorado de la princesa… tú elijes—dijo con hastío.

—No sé de qué diablos estás hablando—indicó con frialdad.

— ¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿Por qué debí de colarme a tu habitación esta noche cuando quedamos que me traerías la noticia tú mismo cuando cumplieras tu parte del plan?—se puso de pie y lo contempló con rabia—Dime, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? Tuve que enterarme por boca de chismosos que finalmente habías conseguido meterte bajo las faldas de la princesa…

—¡No hables así de ella!—exclamó furioso.

No entendía su propia reacción pero simplemente le parecía inconcebible que Potter hablara de esa forma de la princesa Hermione, haciéndola quedar como una cualquiera.

—¡Wow!—Potter alzó las manos y le lanzó una sonrisa burlona—¿Realmente te pegó duro? ¿O a caso se te subieron los humos a la cabeza ahora que crees que serás rey?

—Lo seré—aseguró con firmeza y rotundidad.

—Mira, Malfoy, no quiero creer que te has olvidado que has llegado aquí por mí porque eso sería casi traición y sabes demasiado bien como trato a los traidores.

—Un solo grito de mi parte y los guardias vendrán y te sacarán a patadas.

—No sabía que te hubieras vuelto tan cobarde…

—Piensa lo que quieras pero soy yo el que tiene el poder aquí.

—Te equivocas, Malfoy—lo corrigió—, soy yo el que siempre tuvo y tendrá el poder. Porque un simple grito tuyo podrá alertar a los guardias pero eso no me cerrara la boca. A gritos te llamaré traidor, maldito imbécil, y el rey sólo necesitará eso para que sospeche… Además, recuerda que si algo me sucede, tengo amigos poderosos que pronto se harán cargo de la princesita. No te olvides lo que te dije una vez, Malfoy: de un modo u otro, obtendré lo que quiero.

Draco se quedó estático, combatiendo el deseo de mandarlo a la mierda. Sin embargo, si debía seguir su rol para evitar que algo malo sucediera en ésta o en la siguiente realidad, lo haría. Incluso si implicaba ser un maldito traidor.


	18. La hija del rey (II)

Lo sé, merezco que me odien por no haber actualizado antes. Este capítulo, sin embargo, lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho tiempo. Es el que viene después de este que me está causando muchos problemas.

* * *

 ** _No, Draco no me pertenece y, siendo mala, les digo que a ustedes tampoco._**

* * *

 ** _La hija del rey_**

 ** _(II)_**

 _"Un traidor puede traicionarse a sí mismo y hacer involuntariamente un bien"_

 _J. R. R. Tolkien_

El día de la boda llegó demasiado pronto.

El murmullo de los presentes se extendía por el gran salón bellamente decorado. El aroma de los perfumes artificiales que utilizaban las mujeres se mezclaban con el de las flores naturales que habían colocado de adorno. Todos vestían sus mejores prendas no queriendo verse inferiores en aquella ocasión tan importante. Todos, incluso el novio, que lucía una túnica elegante de color oscuro y una capa que colgaba de sus hombros con la insignia del reino. Cualquiera que lo viera a la cara no podría decir con precisión qué era lo que sentía porque su rostro estaba carente de toda expresión. La verdad era que estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar el pasillo que había entre medio de la multitud que se había reunido para presenciar la boda. Era por aquel camino por el que Hermione caminaría hacia él para unirse en matrimonio. No era precisamente eso lo que lo tenía en un estado de perturbación sino lo que vendría después… y, por desgracia, no se refería a la noche de bodas.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que una sombra oscura se movía a su derecha. Miró en aquella dirección y vio a Potter de caminando. Cuando sintió la mirada de Malfoy sobre él sólo le sonrió con burla y se atrevió el muy mal nacido a giñarle un ojo. Todo el cuerpo del rubio se tensó, especialmente porque de inmediato el murmullo cesó y el sonido de las trompetas anunció que la princesa iba a entrar.

Volvió a posar la vista en el frente y, cuando las grandes puertas se abrieron, la imagen de ella le robó el aliento. No iba vestida con el tradicional vestido blanco de novia sino con un elegante vestido azul y morado, con pequeños detalles en hilos dorados, todos colores dignos de la nobleza. Sobre su cabeza había una delicada corona de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes y, alrededor de su cintura, una delicada cadena del mismo material. Si había sido maquillada, él no podría asegurarlo. Quizás el rubor de sus mejillas era natural. Su cabello tampoco ostentaba nada demasiado elaborado. Habían enganchado algunos mechones pero lo demás risos estaba sueltos alrededor de su rostro y cayendo por su espalda hasta por debajo de sus caderas. Ahora más que nunca lucía como las princesas de los cuentos de hadas, puras, bondadosas, inalcanzables.

En el rostro de ella sí se notaba el nerviosismo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Hermione le sonrió tímidamente y él, olvidándose que estaba aparentemente en una corte de plena edad media, le giñó un ojo descaradamente, logrando que los que lo notaron comenzaran a murmurar nuevamente. Nuevos rumores comenzarían a salir de ellos dos, muchos más de los que ya había a causa de la inesperada boda.

Hermione avanzó con paso lento pero seguro hasta que estuvo frente a él. Tal como habían ensayado esa mañana, tomó su mano y se posó frente al Ministro que los iba a unir. Se trataba de un anciano encorvado, de cabello blanco y de mirada pacífica. Él hombre comenzó a recitar las palabras que ya conocían: no eran iguales sino una variante a los típicos votos matrimoniales en los que ambos debían de estar de acuerdo.

—Acepto—dijo Hermione.

Cuando fue su turno no pudo evitar titubear levemente pero al ver nuevamente a Potter no tardó en decir lo mismo.

—Acepto.

El salón estalló en aplausos y vítores.

…

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. En realidad, había estado nerviosa desde el primer momento en la mañana en que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se iba a casar con Draco Malfoy. Pero en ese momento en específico estaba casi comiéndose las uñas de sus manos (un acto muy repulsivo diría su madre) porque en menos de diez minutos el rubio aparecería en su cuarto para "consumar el matrimonio". Era difícil para ella no pensar en el asunto ni tener ningún tipo de temor cuando estaba vestida con un delgado camisón blanco que, con apenas tocarlo, podrías deslizarse por la curva de sus hombros y dejarla completamente desnuda.

Incapaz de hacer nada productivo mientras esperaba, intentó relajarse todo lo posible con el té que le había dado su doncella. La mujer había entrado con una bandeja y la había dejado en la pequeña mesita. Mientras la ayudaba a desvestirse y colocarse su camisón para esperar de ese modo a su nuevo marido, le había ido hablando de las responsabilidades maritales. En aquel entonces había tenido que morderse el interior de sus labios para no reír. Después de todo, no era como si estuviera realmente por dormir con Draco Malfoy. No, claro que no. Y los nervios que sentía seguramente eran a causa de la magia y del papel que debía interpretar. Porque ella no iba a dormir con él. No. De ningún modo.

Debía de ser eso, la magia. Nada más.

Sin embargo, estando sentada al lado de la chimenea encendida, con la taza de té en sus manos temblorosas, no podía evitar que sus ojos se deslizaran en dirección a la gran cama que tenía delante. Realmente era una gran cama. Las cuatro columnas sostenía una estructura de madera firme de la cual caían cortinas blancas que parecían ser de tul. Las sábanas blancas eran de seda y justo en el medio había dos objetos: una rosa sin espinas y un anillo. Cada vez que los miraba, su rostro se contraía en una mueca de molestia.

Ya le habían explicado aquella tonta tradición de noche de bodas. Se suponía que él debía acariciarla con los pétalos de la rosa, prometiendo así que siempre la trataría con delicadeza; y luego deslizaría en su dedo anular el anillo de oro, prometiendo serle fiel y respetarla por la eternidad. Decir que era absurdo era poco. Entendía que se tratara de una tradición milenaria en aquel reino que todos los maridos hacían con sus mujeres en la noche de boda pero ¿realmente era necesario todo ese absurdo simbolismo para prometer algo que muchos hombres por lógica debía de hacer y que seguramente no cumplían?

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Hermione apartó bruscamente los ojos de esos dos objetos y observó a Draco en completo silencio. Él cerró la puerta una vez estuvo dentro y caminó en su dirección. Ella pudo notar que no se encontraba realmente en buenas condiciones. Muchos podrían decir que era serio, frío y distante pero cuando Hermione miraba a sus ojos, cuando realmente lo miraba, podía asegurar que veía en ello _"algo"._ Y ese algo podía ser desde cansancio hasta molestia e incluso miedo. En esos instantes, sin embargo, había en sus ojos una sombra confusa a la que no podía dar nombre pero que sin duda alguna estaba inquietándolo.

—¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Por qué crees que sucede algo?

—Porque es así—aseguró— ¿Qué sucede?—volvió a preguntar.

Los ojos grises del rubio se deslizaron sobre ella con lentitud y Hermione tuvo que combatir contra el deseo de alzar los brazos y cruzarlos encima de su pecho. Se sentía desnuda aunque no lo estaba.

—Ponte de pie—le ordenó.

Ella abrió la boca ligeramente, incrédula que le estuviera hablando con ese tono exigente.

— ¿Qué…?

—Ponte de pie, Hermione—repitió aunque sin tanta dureza.

Cuando dijo su hombre, Hermione no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Lo había pronunciado con lentitud, como si quisiera saborearlo en sus labios antes de dejarlo salir. Nerviosa, se puso de pie con suavidad.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, Draco?—le preguntó— ¿Seducirme para llevarme a la cama?—bromeó.

Pero él no se rió. Dio un par de pasos y terminó de acortar la distancia que había entre ellos, tomándola por sorpresa. El rubio se encontraba tan cerca que casi podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo chocando con el de ella. Hermione tragó saliva e intentó pensar en algo que decir. Algo inteligente. No quería creer que él estuviera realmente pensando en…

—Cierra los ojos.

—Esto se está volviendo demasiado raro.

—Por favor…

—Ahora me estás asustando.

Él bufó y, por primera vez, Hermione pudo ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios. Fue muy leve, una simple elevación de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Sólo hazlo—dijo con cierto tono de exasperación, sonando más al chico que ella conocía.

Aún con dudas, dejó que sus párpados cayeran para no ver más que una leve luminosidad a través de ellos, proveniente del fuego de la chimenea. Por unos instantes eternos no sucedió nada y estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Malfoy qué rayos estaba planeando cuando muy delicadamente sintió que algo se deslizaba por su mejilla izquierda. Al principio no logró advertir de lo que se trataba pero un segundo toque y el aroma a rosas iluminaron su mente. Sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿En serio?—le preguntó con cierta diversión e incredulidad.

El toque se detuvo de repente.

— ¿Alguna vez alguien te dijo que eres perfecta matando momentos?—le preguntó Draco—Has el favor de cerrar la boca también.

Si no hubiera estado con los ojos cerrados, los habría puedo en blanco. No dijo nada más pero su mente no podía quedarse callada y se preguntaba una y otra vez porqué estaba dejando que esto sucediera.

Luego de un instante, la caricia con la rosa continuó en su pómulo, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta toparse con su mandíbula. Muy lentamente siguió ese recorrido, girando por su mentón hasta llegar al otro lado de su rostro para volver a subir a su otra mejilla. Era un toque tan suave y leve, tan efímero que parecía irreal. Tuvo que respirar profundamente cuando un cosquilleo nació de su nuca y fluyó por su espalda hasta las puntas de sus dedos de sus pies. Él estaba deslizándola por su cuello, de arriba abajo, de un lado al otro. Su boca se abrió en busca de aire cuando comenzó a acariciar, nunca con sus manos, el borde del cuello amplio de su camisón.

Aquella flor, que segundos atrás le parecía un símbolo tan ridículo, se transformaba lentamente en algo muchísimo más significativo para ella. Ahora ya no tenía que luchar por mantener sus ojos cerrados ni tampoco por intentar dejar de pensar porque su mente parecía haber sido sumergida en una especie de nebulosa abstracta en la que no había nada más que las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Ella quería que la siguiera tocando con aquella flor pero también deseaba que la tirara hacia un lado de una buena vez y que usara sus manos.

Pero ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió.

—Listo—dijo él, apartándose de ella—. Ya he terminado con esto. No te tengo que decir nada mientras coloco el anillo en tu dedo, ¿verdad?

Hermione abrió los ojos de inmediato y lo contempló incrédula. Ella estaba allí, casi derritiéndose a sus pies y él… él… ¡Se detenía! ¡Le hacía ver que había sido una tonta que pensaba nada más que bobadas! Hubiera enrojecido a causa de la vergüenza si no se sintiera tan molesta consigo misma en ese instante. Él sólo había estado cumpliendo parte de su rol, nada más.

—Ni siquiera tienes que hacer algo—le aseguró con seriedad, caminando hacia la cama, tomando el anillo y colocándoselo ella misma—No sé tú, pero yo me estoy muriendo de sueño.

No era necesario decirle que durmiese en el sillón o en el suelo porque no tendría demasiado sentido. Ya habían compartido cama muchas noches en la realidad anterior y estaban acostumbrados. El problema de aquella ocasión era que ella lo quería tener lo más lejos posible pero no podía decírselo porque no deseaba que él descubriese cuánto la había afectado.

—Antes de dormir quiero que brindemos.

— ¿Y por qué motivo iríamos a brindar?—preguntó molesta.

—Por nuestro matrimonio, ¿Por qué más?

—Malfoy, ha sido un largo día y no estoy de humor para estas tonterías. Quiero acostarme y dormir y así olvidarme por algunas horas que estoy encerrada contigo a causa de un maldito hechizo. ¡¿Es eso demasiado pedir?!

Él permaneció serio por unos instantes, mirándola como si estuviese ofendido por el modo en que ella le había hablado, sin decirle nada. Hermione podía sentir esa mirada y sólo empeoraba la opresión que sentía en su pecho. Estaba agotada, era verdad, pero también enfadada, frustrada e increíblemente humillada. ¡Merlín! ¿Cuánto tardarían en salir de aquellas realidades? Estaba preocupada por ese asunto pero al mismo tiempo debía de estar atenta a su rol para no equivocarse y conseguir que la magia se volviera inestable y ellos sufrieran como en realidades anteriores. Pero no sólo era eso, además tenía todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos hacia Draco que no sabía si eran reales o no y no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con ellos.

Sintió que su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar y que sus ojos ardían a causa del llano contenido, y casi de inmediato los brazos del rubio la tomaron. Ella intentó apartarse pero él no se lo permitió. No, no quería que él la tocara en ese momento, la hacía sentir más frágil, más vulnerable y lo odiaba.

—Siéntate—le pidió suavemente, dejándola prácticamente en la cama.

Ella lo hizo sólo para conseguir zafarse de sus brazos. No lo miró pero sintió sus pasos, el ruido de la vajilla chocando y el té sirviéndose. Lo tuvo de vuelta muy pronto delante, con una taza de té en las manos. Hermione lo tomó sólo por hacer algo. No quería enfrentarlo ni hablarle. Para tragarse todas esas palabras que no quería pronunciar y mitigar el dolor del nudo en su garganta, bebió un sorbo pero casi de inmediato hizo una mueca. Estaba frío.

—Bebe más.

—No quiero.

—Eso te ayudará—insistió.

Lo dudaba. Lo que necesitaba para volverse a sentir ella misma era estar en el mundo real, viviendo su propia vida, lejos de aquellas realidades en las que sentía que pronto perdería la cabeza y el corazón. Aún así, tomó un nuevo sorbo, esta vez más largo. Y luego otro y otro, hasta terminar por completo con el líquido. Le tendió la taza a Draco y luego se acostó en la cama.

…

Hermione sentía sus párpados pesados y un fuerte dolor de cabeza amenazaba con derretirle el cerebro. No tenía deseos ni de pensar. Aún menos de abrir los ojos y enfrentar el día. Pero aún así lo hizo y lo primero que vio fue el rostro cercano de su doncella, quien la miraba con profunda desesperación. La veía mover los labios, hablándole pero era incapaz de oír o comprender lo que quería decir. Hablaba demasiado rápido. ¿O era demasiado lento? Cerró los ojos unos momentos y apretó sus párpados con firmeza antes de volver a abrirlos. El sonido de la voz de la mujer comenzaba a oírse como un leve susurro lejano pero luego fue intensificándose poco a poco hasta que consiguió el volumen normal.

—... debemos irnos inmediatamente…

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Hermione mientras usaba sus brazos para sentarse en la cama.

—¡Su padre, mi lady! ¡Su padre ha sido asesinado!—exclamó ella desesperadamente—Debemos irnos inmediatamente. Los guardias requieren de su presencia.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Hermione se puso de pie inmediatamente, con el corazón acelerado, mirando a su alrededor con desespero— ¿Dónde está Draco?

La mujer colocó en su rostro una expresión de alarma ante esa pregunta. Hermione detuvo de inmediato todos sus movimientos y la miró fijamente, sintiendo un mal presentimiento naciendo de la boca de su estómago.

— ¿Dónde está?—preguntó con firmeza, necesitando urgentemente una respuesta— ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

—Él ya no se encuentra en el castillo, mi lady—dijo dando un paso hacia atrás con precaución—Él comandaba el grupo de delincuentes que robó las arcas del reino y se levó todas las riquezas… Todos los guardias lo están buscando, no sólo por el robo sino también porque… porque fue él quien asesino al rey.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Lo…lo siento… mi lady, yo… yo… sólo le anuncio lo que me dijeron… Las campanas de alarma suenan de hace dos horas, pensé que eso iba a despertarla pero cuando vine, no podía despertarla. Estaba preocupada por usted. Pensé que él le había hecho algo.

—¡No! ¡Él no es un asesino, nunca me haría absolutamente nada!—gritó.

Bueno, ella sabía que _absolutamente nada_ no era la completa verdad pero no mentía a decir que no era un asesino. Eso nunca.

—Pero le hizo algo, mi lady, él la drogó. Por eso no podía despertar antes.

Hermione titubeó un segundo pero terminó dándose cuenta que aquello era verdad. Draco le había dado algo en el té. Ahora que lo pensaba recordaba bien que él la había casi obligado a beber aquella última taza y que muy pronto terminó acostaba en la cama. Ella había estado enojada la noche anterior pero lo del cansancio había sido sólo una excusa. Era imposible que se hubiese dormido tan rápido… por lo que sí, él le había dado algo… El enojo comenzó a florecer nuevamente en su interior pero lo aplacó rápidamente.

—Debe de haber alguna explicación para todo esto—dijo intentando pensar fríamente aunque tenía que luchar horrores para conseguirlo—, debe de haberlo. Draco no es un asesino.

—Pero…

—Al ser yo la única heredera al trono, todas las decisiones recaen en mí. Mi primera orden será que busquen y traigan a mi marido pero lo quiero sano y salvo.

Los ojos de la sirvienta se abrieron enormemente pero, como estaba delante de una reina ahora, no le quedaba más que asentir y obedecer. Aunque odiara la situación. Ella no quería defender a un traidor.

…

Draco estaba agotado de tanto andar por el bosque, escondiéndose obligadamente de las tropas del reino que lo buscaban. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de lodo, tenía hojas secas en su pelo, su ropa se había roto y estaba sucia. Él mismo estaba sucio. Apestaba, en realidad. Al igual que el grupo de diez hombres con el que estaba. Todos necesitaban un baño con urgencia pero a menos que pronto se topara con algún río, sería imposible sacarse un poco de la suciedad que llevaban encima. Sin embargo, en ese momento, aquello era una de las menores preocupaciones porque en lo único que debían de pensar en ese momento era en sobrevivir.

Llevaban casi ocho días escondidos en el bosque. Al principio habían tenido campamentos con tiendas de lonas, tenían bolsas con alimentos y caballos pero con las constantes patrullas y los enfrentamientos inevitables ahora sólo tenían el oro y las joyas que habían robado del castillo- que pesaban una tonelada- y que debían arrastrar consigo siempre, y las armas. Si tenían hambre debían cazar su comida; cuando dormían, lo hacían por turnos, muriéndose de frío, tendidos en el duro suelo húmedo.

Esa situación tensa había generado muchos conflictos entre los hombres pero Potter con un par de gritos y una de esas miradas amenazantes lograba calmarlos. Draco sospechaba que tenía a todos bajo amenaza, al igual que a él, pero no podía comprobarlo. El Harry Potter de la vida real no tenía tanto autoritarismo a pesar que prácticamente había liderado una guerra. Éste, por el contrario, lograba mantener a todos en sus respectivos lugares con una simple mirada de advertencia. Lo que lo molestaba realmente era que no hablaba con nadie más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Con nadie más que con él, lo que hacía que los otros hombres no se atrevieran siquiera a observarlo. No es que quisiera relacionarse con ellos, simplemente detestaba que lo vieran como el "segundo al mando", como si fuera tan hijo de puta como el infeliz de Potter.

Con tristeza pensó que quizás lo era. Después de todo no podría nunca ser capaz de regodearse por lo que había hecho en el castillo. Seguramente Hermione pensaba que él era un asesino. Esa idea le creaba una fea sensación en su estómago, muy semejante al dolor. Cuando había sido más joven había tenido que recurrir a la imagen de niño malcriado, de matón, de maldito infeliz sin sentimientos para resguardar su vida y la de su madre. Y no le había importado. Pero ahora… ahora era diferente.

Cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado no giró el rostro. No había necesidad porque él único que se atrevería a hacerlo sería Potter. Draco no se molestó en hablar y simplemente contempló el fuego tenue que poco a pocos e iba consumiendo. Sentía deseos de estirar sus músculos con una buena caminata para recolectar leña y así evitar que se apagarse pero sabía demasiado bien que la noche se cerraba sobre sus cabezas y una fogata en medio del bosque llamaría demasiado la atención de los guardias que los buscaban.

—Creo que no he tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte por tu buen trabajo—dijo Potter.

Él no se molestó en responderle. Sintió la mirada del hombre encima de la suya, fija, como si esperaba que comentase algo, pero al notar que Draco no decía absolutamente nada, rió suavemente. Eso capturó la atención del rubio, quién lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cordura.

— ¿No me digas que estás pensando en la princesa?

—Mis pensamientos no son de tu incumbencia—gruñó Draco.

—No, si no guían tus acciones. No quiero que me traiciones de nuevo.

—Nunca te he traicionado. Estoy aquí ahora, ¿no?—le preguntó con molestia.

—Sí, pero no por tu libre determinación—indicó Potter mirándolo con seriedad—. Tuve que amenazarte y amenazar a esa mujercita tuya para que completes el plan. Era sencillo desde el principio. Te metías entre las guardias del reino, enamorabas a la princesa, te casabas con ella, asesinabas a su padre, te quedabas con el tesoro del reino y te marchabas, dejando que los enemigos del rey se hicieran con castillo y con todo lo demás que quisieran. ¿O qué esperabas? ¿Qué te dejara ser rey? Tú no tienes madera para monarca. Naciste como un pobre infeliz, te volviste un ladrón y morirás como un ladrón. No esperes otro destino para tu vida porque no lo tendrás.

…

—Los hemos encontrado.

Esas tres palabras fueron suficientes para que Hermione se pusiera de pie, casi saltado fuera del trono que ahora le pertenecía.

—¿Dónde está?

No preguntó por los demás, sólo por él. El guardia podría haber preguntado de quién estaba precisamente hablando pero eso sería un gasto de saliva porque lo sabía demasiado bien.

—Como usted ordenó, su marido ha sido trasladado a sus cámaras privada y ahora está siendo atendido por el médico de la corte. Los demás que hemos atrapado han sido trasladados a los calabozos.

Ella asintió rápidamente y luego se encaminó hacia sus cámaras sin decir nada más. Sabía muy bien que los guardias y muchos de los ciudadanos del reino pensaban que era, al igual que los ladrones y asesinos, una traidora por querer defender a su esposo… pero ellos simplemente no entendían. ¡Draco no era un asesino!

Durante el funeral de su padre algunos se acercaron a darle las condolencias e incluso se ofrecieron a ayudar en todo lo que necesitaban pero, como siempre, hubo unos cuantos que la miraron como si ella fuera una escoria más, como si le hubiese entregado a Draco el cuchillo con el que matar al rey. Todos eran unos idiotas por no ver más allá de lo obvio.

Cuando llegó, después de haber recorrido una buena distancia de pasillos y escaleras, abrió la puerta, entró y cerró detrás de ella. El médico, un hombre anciano de cabello largo y blanco, al verla, detuvo sus movimientos e hizo una respetuosa reverencia antes de volver a sus actividades. Hermione se acercó al lado de la cama, casi con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, y, cuando miró al rubio, no pudo evitar jadear. Estaba inconsciente y quizás eso fuera lo mejor porque de otro modo estaría gritando de dolor cuando el galeno curaba sus cortes, los cuales no eran pocos. Algunos eran incluso muy profundos y aún sangraban.

—¿Qué le sucedió?—preguntó con voz débil.

—No lo sabemos con certeza, mi lady—respondió el anciano—. Suponemos que uno de los suyos lo torturó.

Hermione apretó los labios con firmeza cuando notó que el hombre no la miraba a los ojos. Cualquiera podía asumir que no lo hacía por simple respeto pero no era así en esta ocasión. Estaba segura que el hombre le estaba mintiendo.

—¿Suponen? ¿Usted y quién más? ¿Los guardias que lo encontraron?

El médico boqueó ligeramente pero luego cerró la boca rápidamente, negándose a decir cualquier cosa. Hermione observó todas las gasas, el agua y los ungüentos que había y pronto tomó una decisión. Primero se encargaría de ver que Draco se recuperara y luego averiguaría la verdad de los hechos.

Subió las mangas de su vestido por sus brazos y se puso a trabajar al lado del anciano en completo silencio. De vez en cuando él le ordenaba suavemente hacer ciertas cosas, casi temiendo que ella pudiera ordenar que lo decapitaran si lo hacía de otro modo. Entre los dos no tardaron demasiado en completar sus tareas.

—Busca a mi doncella y dile que me prepare un baño—le dijo al galeno antes de que éste se marchara.

La mujer llegó y, en la misma cámara, colocó una tina y la ayudó a bañarse y cambiarse esas prendas ensangrentadas. Hermione no tuvo vergüenza alguna ya que Draco estaba inconsciente y no despertaría pronto. Luego de vestirse pidió que le trajeran algo de comida y agua. Comió, bebió y luego se tendió al lado de Draco para pasar la noche. No pensaba dejarlo a solas. Todo el reino estaba rencoroso porque lo creía un maldito asesino y estaba segura que serían muchos los que intentarían adentrarse en el castillo para acabar con él. Pero mientras ella estuviera allí no permitiría que nada le sucediese.

Giró su cuerpo y, sólo con la luz tenue de una vela encendida, miró el rostro de su compañero. Ella siempre había sabido que era atractivo. Él también lo sabía y nunca había dudado en presumir de aquello, lo cual la molestaba a sobremanera. Sin embargo, en esos instantes, cuando lo tenía profundamente dormido a su lado, con el rostro magullado, la piel demasiado pálida y los labios resecos, no podía evitar pensar en inclinarse hacia él y abrazarlo. Se veía tan frágil. Ya no era el muchacho frío e intocable porque en esos momentos se veía tan humano. Alzó su mano temblorosamente y la extendió con lentitud hacia él hasta que tuvo dentro de sus dedos uno de los mechones rubios. Lo apartó con suavidad de la frente de Draco y se apartó con prisa, sintiendo el corazón acelerado, como si acabara de hacer algo prohibido. Avergonzada de sí misma, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

…

Draco abrió los ojos de repente, sin entender por unos instantes en dónde se encontraba, pero pronto miró a su alrededor y reconoció la cámara que había compartido con Hermione la primera noche luego de su boda. Un dolor en su pecho, que nada tenía que ver con sus heridas, lo atravesó al comprender que estaba nuevamente dentro del castillo. Quería estar allí pero el destino que le esperaba en aquella realidad no era aquel. Se suponía que era un traidor, no se merecía estar allí.

Moviéndose suavemente, intentó levantarse pero el dolor, esta vez un dolor demasiado real, lo hizo detenerse de inmediato y soltar el aire presurosamente.

—No te muevas.

Hermione apareció rápidamente en su campo de visión. Él sintió muy pronto que ella colocó sus manos suavemente en sus hombros y lo empujó hacia la cama.

—¿Cómo llegué…?

—Te encontraron los guardias—dijo ella suevamente mientras se iba a un lado, servía un poco de agua en una copa y se la acercaba a la boca—. Bebe.

Draco tomó aquel líquido refrescante con ansias, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo sediento que estaba. Quería beber aún más pero Hermione le quitó la copa de sus labios.

—Debes tomar poco a poco—le aconsejó—. Luego te daré más si sigues con sed.

—Siento que podría beber hasta morir ahogado.

—Bueno, no te salvé la vida como para dejarte hacer una estupidez como esa—gruñó ella.

—No debiste de haberme salvado en ningún momento.

Hermione lo miró confundida. Ella había pensado que estaría agradecido después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer. ¿A caso no comprendía que al salvarlo se arriesgaba ella misma?

—Eres un maldito malagradecido—le dijo con rabia—. Pensé que estábamos juntos en esto, que íbamos a cuidarnos el uno al otro…

— ¡Y yo pensé que debíamos seguir nuestros roles!—exclamó él— ¡Maldita sea, Granger, eso fue lo que hice! Se suponía que en este mundo era un traidor, un don nadie que estuvo planeado paso a paso su entrada al castillo para enamorar a la ingenua princesa, asesinar al rey y robarle, dejando el reino a manos de los enemigos para que caiga en desgracia.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa y fue incapaz de decir algo al respecto por unos eternos instantes.

—Tú no lo hiciste…

— ¡Claro que lo hice!

Hermione palideció.

— ¿Asesinaste a mi padre?—preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

Draco no fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Acaso me creerías si te dijera que no?

—Sí.

Alzó la vista hacia ella, completamente sorprendido de la seguridad de su declaración.

— ¿Lo harías?—preguntó.

—Tú no eres un asesino, Draco.

Su madre le había dicho lo mismo cuando sólo tenía dieciséis años y algo en él se había removido con incomodidad porque en aquel entonces tenía la orden de matar a Albus Dumbledore. Sin embargo, que ella estuviera diciéndolo en ese mismo instante tenía una connotación totalmente diferente aunque igual de chocante.

—No lo hice—aseguró—pero tampoco puedo decir que no participé. Podría haber dado el alerta, podría habértelo dicho pero no lo hice. Dejé que él lo matara.

Hermione se sentó suavemente a su lado, sin quitar sus ojos castaños de los platinados de él.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque sabía que Potter encontraría alguna forma de vengarse si lo traicionaba.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

— ¿Potter?—preguntó— ¿Estás diciendo que…?

—Sí, Harry Potter es el asesino de tu padre.

Era increíblemente irónico. En el mundo real Harry era un héroe pero aquí no era más que el villano, el enemigo de la historia. Si no estuviera tan estresada con toda la situación hubiera reído.

—Iré a hablar con él. Necesito su confesión para absolverte.

— ¡No!—exclamó con desespero, casi levantándose pero se quedó estático cuando un latigazo de dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

Hermione pronto sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, con tanto cuidado que él casi se sintió derretir en la cama. Tuvo el absurdo pensamiento en ese instante de que sería capaz de hacerse el enfermo por el resto de la eternidad si conseguía así que ella lo cuidara.

—No hagas esfuerzos—le susurró la chica por lo bajo—Debes cuidarte y recuperarte. Recuerda, no son heridas reales pero duelen como si lo fueran.

—Dímelo a mí—gruñó.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?

—Él es un embustero, Granger. Jugará con tu mente para su beneficio.

— ¿Y crees que yo le creeré?

—Se ve como Potter, Granger, tu amiguito del alma. Si él quiere, logrará hacer que creas que el planeta Tierra es el centro del universo.

—No soy tan ingenua, Draco…

—No quise insinuar eso—suspiró—, sólo intento protegerte…

No supo porqué dijo eso pero sólo cuando las palabras ya salieron de sus labios se dio cuenta que había sido un error. Sin embargo, dejó volar ese pensamiento lejos de su mente cuando ella le sonrió con dulzura y se inclinó sobre él para dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

—No necesito que me protejas, Draco.

…

Hermione hizo su camino hacia los calabozos con pasos largos y firmes. Cada vez que se topaba con un guardia sólo le dedicaba una mirada decidida antes de seguir adelante. No es que alguien se atrevería a decirle algo ya que ella era la reina pero no era tan ingenua como para no creer que detrás de las paredes, donde no podía ver ni oír, toda una maquinaria de rumores y acciones estaba fluyendo lentamente, alzándose como una sombra amenazante. Lo presentía y a pesar de que quería hacer caso omiso porque le recordaba mucho a la Adivinación, no podía. Por unos instantes se preguntó si aquello era a causa de la magia de ese mundo pero no podía nunca asegurarlo.

Cuando llegó a los calabozos un guardia le abrió la puerta principal. El frío del interior no tardó en colarse a través de su vestido, haciéndola estremecerse. Sin embargo, no se detuvo hasta estar frente a una de las celdas específicamente. No es que le costara demasiado encontrarlo. Después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil podría resultarle reconocer a su mejor amigo? Estaba sucio, algo delgado, con el cabello mucho más largo del que alguna vez tuvo y una mirada increíblemente dura y fría en sus ojos verdes. Pero seguía pareciéndose al Harry Potter que siempre había conocido. Era increíble que se tratase de un asesino en esta realidad.

El hombre alzó los ojos hacia ella y, al reconocerla, una sonrisa depredadora estiró sus labios. Era demasiado extraño ver el rostro de su mejor amigo contorsionarse en una mueca tan horrible. No obstante, no debía de olvidar que aquel no era su amigo, sino un extraño que se parecía mucho a él.

—¡Mi lady!—exclamó—Perdóneme si no hago una inclinación ante usted, pero, como puede ver, no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo.

Hermione notó que tenía grilletes en sus manos, unidos a corta cadena que se aferraba firmemente a la pared. Tenía muy poca oportunidad de moverse. Le pareció un brutal método de control pero una parte de su mente, la que seguía fielmente su rol, le susurró que era necesario.

—No me gusta que las personas se inclinen ante mí.

—Sí, lo sé. Sé mucho de ti.

— ¿Y cómo es que lo sabes?

— Vamos, lady Hermione, no quiero creer que es estúpida. Su marido no es más que un vil traidor del reino y no ha hecho más que engañarla a usted y a todos. Él me escribía todas las semanas.

— ¡Qué romántico!—se burló Hermione con cierto sarcasmo.

Los ojos feroces de Harry se estrecharon, molesto porque ella parecía no tomar en serio sus palabras.

— ¿No me crees?

—Por el contrario, te creo. Sé que él estuvo escribiéndote todo este tiempo—contestó aunque eso era una mentira—Me lo dijo todo.

Harry la miró con seriedad por unos momentos hasta que finalmente rió a carcajadas.

— ¡Puta mentirosa!—exclamó aún riendo—Estás tan prendada de él que te creerías cualquier cosa que te dijera. Seguramente te aseguró estar perdidamente enamorado de ti pero, piénsalo, ¿por qué habría de amarte? No eres precisamente hermosa. En este mismo reino hay plebeyas más hermosas que tú, mucho más. Por lo que me ha dicho, eres aburrida; siempre estás centrada en el deber, en las responsabilidades, ¿qué clase de hombre querría estar contigo si eres la señorita perfección? Él no tenía otro motivo más la codicia que lo embargaba.

—Creo que al que estaba engañando es a ti—lo contradijo sin hacer caso a sus palabras porque, después de todo, no es como si ella y Draco realmente se amaran—. Te puede haber hecho creer en cosas que no son. ¿A caso no te diste cuenta de su cambio?

Harry la miró, ya sin rastro de diversión en su rostro, y ella supo que estaba haciendo las cosas bien porque había dado justo en el clavo.

—Bien—dijo luego de unos momentos—, eso puedo admitirlo.

Hermione tuvo que contener su asombro. ¿Lo admitiría así, sin dar vueltas?

—Pero tú tendrás que ver la triste realidad que te toca vivir, mi lady—volvió a sonreírle y ella tuvo deseos de abrir la celda y, aprovechando su incapacidad de movimientos, golpearle el rostro para borrar esa expresión burlona.

— ¿Qué realidad?

—Que al cuidar a un traidor bajo tu protección, tendrás a todos en contra de ti. Tus días al mando del reino están contados. Quizás, incluso, sean horas las que te quedan. Él es el asesino del rey, después de todo.

—No lo es.

—Eso lo sabes tú, pero no importa cuántas veces lo repitas, la gente no lo creerá. Quizás ahora mismo, mientras hablamos, alguien está en el cuarto de Malfoy, dispuesto a acabar con él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. No, era imposible. Había dejado a dos guardias en la puerta con estricta orden de no permitir a nadie entrar más que a su… ¡Su doncella!

Giró de repente y comenzó a correr inmediatamente de regreso a las cámaras en las que se encontraba Draco. Su corazón casi saltaba de su pecho pero quería creer que la mujer que tanto la había acompañado en esta realidad no sería capaz de hacer una cosa como aquella. Gritó a un par de guaridas que la acompañaran mientras corría pero no se detuvo a mirar atrás por lo que no se dio cuenta que no la siguieron. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta de un tirón y vio, para su horror, que Harry no había estado tan equivocado porque su doncella estaba inclinada sobre el rubio, quien dormía profundamente, ajeno a lo que sucedía. La mujer tenía una mano detrás de su espalda y en su puño mantenía aferrado con firmeza una daga.

Hermione corrió hacia ella, sorprendiéndola. La mujer abrió los ojos inmensamente pero con prontitud los estrechó y miró a la princesa con molestia.

— ¡Dame eso!—le ordenó la castaña con rotundidad.

Pero debía de haber adivinado que, tras esta traición, una simple orden no sería cumplida. Hermione estiró sus manos e intentó quitárselo a la fuerza. Pero en el forcejeo entre ambas, el filo del arma rozó la mejilla de la princesa, cortándola. La sangre tibia no tardó en deslizarse.

La doncella se quedó por unos instantes estática, incapaz de creer que había dañado físicamente a la mujer que había prometido servir. Una cosa era atacar a un traidor y asesino como lo era Draco Malfoy pero otra muy diferente a la misma princesa del reino. Asustada de sus propias capacidades pero sabiendo que esto nunca se le sería perdonado, miró a Hermione implorante.

—Lo siento—dijo antes de girar velozmente y clavar la daga justo encima del corazón de Draco.

— ¡NOOOOO!

El rubio abrió los ojos enormemente, despertándose de repente. Sus ojos brillosos reflejaron su agonía y de su boca entreabierta salió un gemido de dolor. Hermione apartó bruscamente a la mujer, empujándola al suelo, y se acercó al rubio que intentaba llevar su mano débil a su corazón.

Hermione murmuraba palabras inteligibles en el desespero del momento, rogando a quién estuviese oyéndola que no le permitiese pasar por esto nuevamente. Sin embargo, antes de que sucediera lo peor, la magia comenzó a mover todo a su alrededor y pronto salieron de allí sanos y salvos.


	19. El retrato de André Malfoy (I)

**¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas maravillosas que siguen leyendo esta historia! Me sorprendió descubrir que tenía muchísimos comentarios. Leí todos y respondí todos (si alguien comentó y no respondí, que me lo diga y lo hago de inmediato)**

 **Meg** : Me llegó la inspiración, como ves. Espero que esta actualización te ponga tan feliz como la anterior.

 **Invitado 1:** Lamento haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar y que por eso hayas tenido que leer la historia de nuevo, pero me alegra saber que aún así lo hiciste. En cuanto a tu pregunta, volverán a una realidad anterior, la que está inacabada, la que dice, parte uno y no hay una dos... pero eso sucederá más adelante y por una razón específica.

 **Lectora en las Sombras:** Vaya, ¿uno de los mejores fics? Esa es una responsabilidad muy grande para mí pero gracias por tus palabras. No sé si es justo decir que sus actitudes son completamente canon porque, de otro modo, no hubiera sucedido nada entre ellos pero intento hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para recrear sus personalidades, siempre desde mi punto de vista, claro.

 **Carmen:** Como ves, ya estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo. No fue tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?

 **Ailu:** ¿Que te deje así? ¿Así cómo? Dije al final que salieron sanos y salvos... eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no cree?

 **Claudia:** Supongo que estarás contenta de que haya actualizado nuevamente.

 **Mary:** ¿A caso te resulta imposible estar demasiado enfadado con él? jajaja. Prometió protegerla, seguir su rol y cumplió con su papel... la traición era parte de eso. No puedes culparlo por cumplir sus promesas.

* * *

 **EL RETRATO DE ANDRÉ MALFOY**

 _"No se trata de pintar la vida, se trata de hacer viva la pintura"_

 ** _Paul Cézanne_**

Hermione se dio cuenta de inmediato que se encontraba sentada frente a un caballete que tenía un lienzo y que en su mano derecha mantenía firmemente un pincel. Desconcertada, tomó detalle de sus dedos llenos de pintura y de la paleta con las pinturas flotando justo a su lado. Sonrió de inmediato al darse cuenta que se encontraba en un mundo donde había magia.

— ¿Te falta mucho?—oyó que preguntaba una vez con clara molestia.

Hermione miró más allá del lienzo y notó que un hombre algo mayor estaba sentado sobre un suntuoso asiento. Era bastante robusto pero lo que sobresalía en su apariencia era el inmenso bigote blanco que se dividía en dos justo encima de la mitad del labio para terminar con un riso chistoso sobre su mejilla. Ella desvió la mirada para volver a posarla en el cuadro que al parecer hacía. Estaba completo y era increíble el parecido entre el hombre y el retrato. ¿Realmente había sido ella la que lo había hecho? Estaba segura que no podría en el mundo real porque carecía de toda capacidad artística distinguible.

—Está listo—le informó luego de una minuciosa mirada.

El hombre se levantó con cierta dificultad y luego se acercó sin perder tiempo a su lado. Sus ojos pequeños de color gris contemplaron todo sin perder ningún detalle. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una ola de nervios en la boca de su estómago, como si realmente le importara lo que opinara aquel extraño.

—Es muy bueno, señorita Granger—dijo finalmente—. Muy bueno.

—Gracias, señor—dijo con una sonrisa enorme que no podía evitar—. Sólo debe dejar secar la pintura de manera natural. Cuando desee activar la magia en él, sólo debe decir el hechizo que le di.

Todas esas palabras habían salido de modo mecánico de su boca aunque, en realidad, no tenía la menor idea de lo que había dicho. Ella no sabía nada de pinturas o dibujos, ni mágicos ni muggles pero iba a confiar en que la magia de la realidad en la que estaban la ayudase.

—Lo recordaré—le aseguró y luego fue hasta un mueble.

Hermione no pudo ver lo que hacía allí ya que le daba la espalda pero sí pudo oír el ruido de un cajón abriéndose y cerrándose. Cuando el hombre volteó nuevamente, le tendió una bolsa de tela de considerable tamaño.

—Toma, es lo que acordamos. Puedes contarlo si quieres y verás que no falta ni un galeón.

Hermione, precavida, se acercó a una mesita de té y vació la bolsa encima. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al comprobar la cantidad de galeones que había. Los contó con prisa. ¡1900! ¡Mil novescientos galeones, por el amor a Merlín! ¡Eran más de nueve mil libras si lo pasaba a dinero muggle! No sabía cuánto era lo que habían acordado pero sin duda alguna aquello era una pequeña fortuna. ¡Tan sólo podía imaginar todos los libros que podía comprarse con ese dinero!

— ¿Está todo?

—Sí, señor.

—Aún sigo creyendo que es mucho pero comprobé que tu trabajo realmente vale la pena. No dudaré en recomendarte con mis amigos.

Hermione se lo agradeció y rápidamente comenzó a juntar sus pertenencias. Sabían que eran suyas porque todas estaban marcadas con una pequeña H. Se colocó su capa, redujo sus cosas y las colocó dentro de un pequeño bolso, guardó su dinero y luego, tras despedirse, salió a la calle.

Al principio no notó nada fuera de lo común mientras comenzaba a andar sin saber realmente a dónde dirigirse pero luego, cuando una sombra cruzó por encima de su cabeza, alzó el rostro con curiosidad y vio que a varios metros de altura por encima del techo de las casas, se encontraban personas volando en sus escobas. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder creérselo. Luego, cuando sintió el sonido de cascos de caballos cruzando a su lado, giró y vio que allí no había automóviles u ómnibus, sino carruajes. Y todas las personas que la rodeaban vestían con capas de varios colores. Definitivamente estaba en el mundo mágico, aunque éste parecía ser diferente al del mundo real porque todos parecían vivir más libremente e incluso parecían ser más felices. Le recordó a los primeros años que recorrió el callejón Diagon, cuando los magos no temían que el Innombrable retornase y éste no era nada más que un triste recuerdo de un pasado lejano.

Un carruaje se detuvo a su lado y la puerta se abrió repentinamente, rompiendo sus pensamientos. Vio una inconfundible cabellera rubia apareciendo y una cara demasiado familiar.

— ¿Por qué demonios no me esperaste, Granger?—le preguntó Malfoy.

Ella lo miró confundida. ¿A caso se había perdido algo?

— ¿Esperarte?

— ¿A caso has olvidado que te dije que me esperaras en la casa de los Wills una vez que terminases el cuadro?—le preguntó mientras salía del carruaje para tomar su mano y ayudarla a subir.

Hermione estaba cada vez más confundida.

—No lo sabía, acabo de aparecer en esta realidad. No tenía idea de lo que había sucedido "antes". ¿Cómo es que tú sí?—preguntó con extrañeza.

Fue el turno del muchacho de observarla con confusión.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando?—la miró con fijeza, como si quisiera entrar en sus pensamientos, pero rápidamente agitó la cabeza— Mira, realmente no importa. Debemos llegar a la casa, debes cambiarte y debo tenerte lista en menos de dos horas para la gala de esta noche. ¡Merlín sabe que mi hermano me matará si no consigo que te veas decente!

Un pequeño rayo de luz comenzó a llegar a la mente de Hermione.

— ¿Tu hermano?—preguntó— ¿Draco?

—Sí, mi absurdamente idéntico hermano, Draco, mi hermano gemelo, tu mejor amigo, ¿De quién más podría estar hablando?

—Oh, yo… sólo me perdí por unos momentos… Había olvidado la gala.

—Obviamente, aunque no tengo idea cómo si esta es la noche más importante de la carrera de Draco. Si se lo dices, te matará…

Había algo en los gestos de esta imagen copiada que decía ser el hermano de Draco Malfoy, había un no-sé-qué que le producía cierta curiosidad. Era la viva imagen de su compañero, de eso no había duda, pero algo en su comportamiento lo hacía diferente. Sus gestos parecían ser más… afeminados.

—He estado muy ocupada últimamente—se excusó con una pequeña mentira piadosa.

—Lo sé, querida—él asintió—. Todos entienden que ser una de las mejores artistas del mundo no es nada fácil pero así es tu vida.

—Creo que decir que soy la mejor del mundo es un tanto exagerado…

—Has viajado por los cinco continentes, yo creo que no exagero—dijo él con rotundidad.

— ¿Sólo en el mundo mágico?

Él volvió a contemplarlo con extrañeza.

—Hermione, ¿qué te sucede hoy? ¡Claro que del mundo mágico! No existe otro mundo.

Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron enormemente al oír esto.

— ¿Cómo que no existe otro mundo?—exigió saber— ¿Qué hay con el de los muggle?

— ¿Muggle?—él la miró con un gesto confuso—Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente—gruñó ella—. Ahora dime, ¿qué pasa con los muggles?

Él no parecía ser capaz de encontrar las palabras correctas y seguía observándola como si temiera que pronto decidiera abrir el carruaje, lanzarse a la calle y comenzar a gritar locuras.

—Hermione, ¿Has estado leyendo nuevamente esos libros de mitos? Los muggles no son más que eso, una leyenda. ¿En qué cabeza cabe pensar que existan personas sin magia? ¡Eso sería horrible! ¡Pobrecillos!

Hermione se encontró, una hora después, sentada frente a un espejo, siendo peinada y maquillada por el "hermano gemelo" de Malfoy. Estaba tan aturdida aún por la noticia que había recibido en el carruaje que apenas podía ser capaz de darse cuenta cuán surrealista era ver el reflejo del rubio aplicándole rubor mientras movía las caderas al ritmo de una canción que sonaba en el fondo. ¿Cómo era posible que no existieran los muggles? Ese sería un mundo que quizás muchos Sangre Puras encontraran maravilloso, casi como un sueño hecho realidad, pero para ella que había pasado casi once años viviendo en él, la idea la perturbaba.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?—oyó que él le hablaba de repente.

— ¿Tengo un motivo para estarlo?—cuestionó— Esta es la noche de Draco, no la mía.

Él sonrió de modo misterioso.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace dos semanas?

—No—respondió con sinceridad.

— ¡Por favor, Granger, no te hagas la tonta! Te dije demasiado bien que ésta será la noche en que Draco se te declarará.

—Mmm…

Ella realmente dudaba que algo así sucediera. A pesar de que habían estado casados, que habían tenido hijos, que habían pasado una noche de bodas en la que él la había hecho desear ser besada y que, de hecho, ya se habían besado, no quería decir que hubiera sentimientos de por medio. Al menos, no reales... Al menos, no de parte de él, pensó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

No entendía realmente porqué eso la ponía triste. ¿Podría ser que en esa realidad ella estuviera enamorada de Draco? Si era así, todo era producto de la magia… ¿verdad?

¡Agh!

¡Estaba tan confundida! Ya no sabía cuáles sentimientos eran verdad y cuáles no. ¡Y cada vez que él interpretaba su rol no hacía más que empeorar su situación porque le mostrabas facetas que de otro modo nunca hubiera visto! Pero de todo eso, ¿cómo saber qué era real?

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Seguirás actuando como si no te importara? ¡¿Hasta cuándo?!—le preguntó con exasperación— ¡Les ruego que se encierren en un cuarto esta noche y tengan sexo hasta no poder caminar al día siguiente! ¡Nos harían un enorme favor a todos!

— ¡Oye!—protestó Hermione mientras enrojecía terriblemente ante esa idea.

— ¡Oh, por Merlín, no actúes como si fueras una virgen avergonzada!—le rogó—Todo el mundo sabe que el idiota de Ronald se encargó demasiado bien de ese asunto.

Hermione volvió a sentir que todos los colores se le subían al rostro. ¿Ron y ella habían hecho… ¡Eso!? ¡Puaj!

—Podríamos cambiar de tema, por favor.

—Vamos, Granger, nadie te culpa. Él es un descerebrado pero tiene un cuerpo de infarto. No deben ser malos recuerdos. Ya quisiera yo haber estado en tu lugar.

Por fortuna ella no lo recordaba y, por desgracia, no tenía consigo algún tipo de grabadora para dejar constancia que esas palabras salieron de alguien que lucía idéntico a Draco Malfoy.

…

Draco estaba dando vueltas como un león enjaulado en aquella casa. La había recorrido de arriba abajo, habitación por habitación, sin saber qué diablos hacer y dónde se encontraba Granger. Había pasado toda la tarde allí y ya estaba desesperado. Antes había salido a la calle y había caminado casi por tres cuadras buscando algo, cualquier cosa que lo ayudase a comprender dónde se encontraba y dónde podía estar la chica pero no había habido resultados. Temiendo perderse y creyendo que quizás ella fuera a buscarlo, regresó.

Lo que realmente lo puso feliz era saber que tenía una varita mágica a su disposición y que podía lanzar hechizos con la misma facilidad de siempre. La primera vez que la movió fue como volver a sentir que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo. ¡Había sentido que habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que pudo hacer magia!

Luego de una buena dosis de hechizos innecesarios que le ayudaron a quitar un poco la frustración que sentía, recordó haber visto una biblioteca en la casa. Se encaminó hacia allí de inmediato y casi gritó victoria al darse cuenta que, de hecho, tenía libros de Runas Antiguas. No dudó en sacarlos a todos y comenzar a leerlos de inmediato. Para su desgracia, todo lo que había allí eran conocimientos básicos que él ya lo sabía de memoria. Nada realmente útil. Fastidiado, lanzó el libro que tenía en la mano lejos de él y justo en ese momento oyó la voz de alguien llamándolo.

— ¿Draco? ¿Dónde estás?

¿Era su imaginación o esa parecía su propia voz? Curioso, salió del sillón en el que se había sentado, bajó al primer piso de la casa y fue hacia la entrada sólo para encontrarse con una imagen demasiado increíble como para ser real.

Allí, delante de sus ojos, se encontraba él mismo, o al menos, una copia muy buena de él, que sostenía del brazo a una Hermione Granger ruborizada. ¡Por Merlín, ella se veía tan hermosa! Por unos segundos no pudo evitar dejar que sus ojos vagaran lentamente por su cuerpo enfundado por aquel vestido azul que se ajustaba delicadamente a su cintura para luego caer con soltura hasta sus pies.

— ¡Por Circe! ¿A caso quieres matarme?—preguntó el hombre idéntico a él— ¿Por qué demonios no estás vestido? Acordé ir a ayudar a Hermione porque no pensé que necesitabas de mí pero veo que cambiarte es una tarea demasiado complicada.

Draco era incapaz de creer que ese bastardo estuviera hablándole de ese modo.

— ¿Quién es éste?—le preguntó a Hermione.

—Es tu hermano gemelo, André—explicó ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Realmente? ¿En ese mundo tenía un jodido hermano gemelo?

—Sí, soy André, el más atractivo de los dos, señor olvidadizo. Ahora hazme el favor de ir a vestirte. Te dejé el traje perfectamente planchado hoy a la mañana dentro de tu armario. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas cómo ponértelo o también quieres que te ayude?—le preguntó con molestia— ¿O quizás prefieras que Hermione te ayude?

La chica enrojeció notablemente, lo cual divirtió a los dos hermanos. Draco había sentido cierta restricción en su persona en la realidad anterior producto de la magia pero en ésta no, así que no dudó en giñarle un ojo a Hermione, poniéndola aún más incómoda.

—No me importaría—aseguró.

Le encantaba molestarla, no había duda alguna. Sin embargo, solía olvidar que ella era rápida con las palabras.

—Con gusto te ayudaría, Malfoy. Pero te tengo que confesar que siempre he sido algo torpe con los cierres y estoy seguro que no querrás que nada se quede… "atascado"—replicó ella con malicia.

Draco tragó saliva nerviosamente. No, no iba a arriesgarse a provocarla más.

—Creo que puedo solo—aseguró.

Él subió corriendo las escaleras al que intuyó era su cuarto. Buscó dentro del armario y se encontró con el traje de gala que había mencionado su hermano gemelo. ¡Aún no podía creer que tuviera un hermano gemelo! Se lanzó un hechizo de limpieza a sí mismo sabiendo que no tendría tiempo para ducharse y luego se vistió. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, repentinamente ansioso aunque no estaba seguro de porqué. Ni siquiera tenía idea de a dónde se suponía que estaban por ir.

—Ya estoy…—sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando descubrió que ninguno de los dos estaba donde los había dejado.

Caminó hacia la sala pero tampoco los encontró allí. Confundido, fue hasta la cocina para ser recibido con la imagen de su hermano susurrando algo al oído de Hermione. Una Hermione que se había vuelto a poner roja como un tomate maduro.

— ¿Nos vamos o no?—preguntó con brusquedad—Pensé que estabas apurado, André.

Su hermano lo miró con sorpresa por la rabia que había en su mirada. Confundido, contempló a Hermione en busca de una explicación pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros levemente.

Salieron los tres juntos de la casa y se subieron al carruaje de inmediato. Fue en ese momento cuando Draco se dio cuenta que el vestido que usaba Hermione tenía un amplio escote en la parte de atrás, dejando a la vista la piel cremosa de su espalda. ¡Merlín! Lo que daría él por poder deslizar sus labios por esa columna, haciendo que se estremeciese. Pero no, en ese momento era André quién tenía su mano apoyada en su espalda desnuda, empujándola suavemente para incentivarla a avanzar.

Draco no pensaba permitir que algo sucediese entre ellos dos, así que no dejó que André se sentara al lado de Hermione, sino que él llegó primero y se ubicó casi pegado a ella antes de que su hermano pudiera hacerlo. Durante todo lo que duró el viaje, ninguno de los tres dijo absolutamente nada y un silencio tenso llenó el interior del carruaje. Cuando éste se detuvo, André bajó primero y tendió su mano caballerosamente hacia Hermione para que ésta pudiera bajar. Rápidamente, la guió al interior sin darse cuenta que Draco lo taladraba con la mirada.

Habían llegado a una construcción antigua y, tras leer el letrero de la pared, Draco y Hermione se enteraron que se trataba de una biblioteca. Nada más entrar, los recibió un hombre alto y delgado que se deshizo en halagos hacia Draco mientras que dejó a Hermione y a André vagar libremente entre los demás invitados.

— ¿Está listo, señor Malfoy?—preguntó el hombre.

— ¿Listo para qué?

—Para presentar su libro, por supuesto—rió él como si Draco hubiera estado haciendo algún tipo de broma—Estoy ansioso por oír su discurso, y no soy el único. Todos quieren saber qué es lo que tiene para decir el reconocido médico sobre sus últimos descubrimientos sobre la Licantropía. Ven, vamos…—lo guió hacia la habitación que momentos atrás habían entrado Hermione y su hermano— Todos te están esperando.

Infierno sangriento.

Eso fue lo único que pudo pensar Draco cuando todos rompieron en aplausos al verlo entrar. El hombre lo guió hacia un escenario y lo plantó en el medio. Se suponía que debía de hablar pero estaba paralizado. ¿Por qué demonios la magia no lo ayudaba en ese momento y le daba un empujón en la dirección correcta? Recorrió con la mirada el rostro de todos los presentes hasta que se topó con el rostro de André. Él le hizo una seña para que revisara el interior de su saco. Draco metió su mano dentro del bolsillo oculto que había y allí descubrió un trozo de pergamino perfectamente doblado escrito, obviamente, por él. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a leerlo casi sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo pero parecía estar haciéndolo bien porque todos se mostraban sorprendidos por sus palabras, pero sorprendidos de una buena manera.

Después de que terminó de leer los aplausos no tardaron en llegar. Draco sonrió con cierto nerviosismo y se apresuró a bajar del escenario pero fue pronto rodeado de muchos magos y brujas que querían felicitarlo por su trabajo. Estuvo mucho tiempo ocupado, incómodo por estar recibiendo una atención que no deseaba tener. En esos instantes lo único que quería era estar con Granger y mantenerla alejada de André. Sólo consiguió que todos se alejaran de él gruñendo y siendo un maldito bastardo, lo que realmente no le resultó difícil.

Caminó entre la gente buscando con la mirada a Hermione hasta que la encontró en un rincón hablando con André. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que acercarse tanto el uno al otro?, se preguntó con molestia. Fue hacia ellos con pasos largos e inmediatamente se colocó en frente a ellos.

— ¿Bailas conmigo?—le pregunto de repente a Hermione.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa y no podía culparla. Él mismo estaba sorprendido por el repentino pedido. No había duda que estaba bien jodido si la magnitud de sus celos lo hacía hacer cosas tan ridículas como aquellas.

—Pero… nadie está bailando.

Draco se había dado perfectamente cuenta de ello pero por encima del murmullo de todos los presentes se podía oír una música lenta y suave. Si conseguía que ella bailara, podría tenerla en sus brazos aunque sea un mero instante. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, tomó su mano y la alejó de su hermano para llevarla a una sección en la que había menos personas. Deslizó su mano por la parte baja de su espalda, maravillándose al sentir que ella contenía la respiración ante el toque, y la atrajo hacia él. Luego, comenzó a mecerse lentamente de un lado al otro.

Hermione nuevamente estaba roja y miraba con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Todos nos están mirando—le susurró.

—Déjalos que miren.

Hermione dejaba que él guiara el baile. Incapaz de mirarlo a él y tampoco poder seguir observando cómo cada vez más y más personas se agrupaban alrededor de ellos para observarlos bailar con desmesurada atención, decidió bajar la mirada hacia un punto del traje oscuro que usaba Draco. Ella intentaba respirar con normalidad pero era difícil cuando sentía los dedos del rubio deslizarse en un trazo incoherente sobre la piel de su espalda baja. Tenía que combatir casi a muerte contra las propias reacciones de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar de ese modo? ¿Por qué tenía que estremecerse así? Todo esto le hacía recordar aquella última mañana que habían estado en esa realidad en la que habían sido padres en donde el deseo los había cegado por un instantes.

— ¿Puedo robártela un segundo?—preguntó André apareciendo al lado de ambos.

Hermione se volteó a mirarlo y se dio cuenta que ya no eran la única pareja que se encontraba bailando. Unas cuantas más habían decidido tomar su ejemplo y habían comenzado a bailar a su alrededor, haciendo de aquel sitio una pequeña pista.

—No—gruñó Draco y atrajo a Hermione más cerca de él.

Nuevamente André estaba desconcertado por el comportamiento de su hermano. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué se la iba a quitar? Draco no le dio tiempo de decir ni de dar ningún tipo de explicación. Sin soltar a Hermione la arrastró con él fuera de aquella sala, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas que salían de la boca de ella. No tenía idea de a dónde ir, simplemente quería alejarse unos momentos de todos. Cuando descubrió un pequeño patio en la parte trasera de la biblioteca y sintió el aire frío de la noche chocando contra su rostro, fue completamente consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

¡Rayos!

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?—preguntó Hermione con exasperación, soltándose de su agarre— ¿Por qué no me dejaste bailar con André?

— ¿Querías bailar con él?—inquirió con burla el rubio— ¿A caso tan rápidamente te enamoraste de una cara bonita?

—Es idéntico a ti.

—Por eso comprendo tu confusión. Él es apuesto, pero aún así no puedes confiar…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te aseguro que André no representa ninguna amenaza.

Draco intentaba encontrar alguna excusa lo suficientemente razonable que pudiera justificar su comportamiento, una excusa adecuadamente buena como para que ella la creyera sin miramientos.

—Eso no lo sabes—la contradijo—. Estamos en una realidad alternativa, Granger, una realidad donde nadie más que nosotros dos, existe. Yo no confiaría tan rápidamente en un extraño.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo irracional que estás siendo? Pasé toda la tarde junto a él y no me dañó de ningún modo.

—Quizás quiera acostarse contigo.

Ella rió ante esa sugerencia.

—No, no quiere.

—No puedes estar tan segura.

—Sí, lo estoy—ella asintió repetidas veces sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios—. A él no le gustan las mujeres.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?—cuestionó Draco sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

—Estoy segura que te gustaría que fuera así—dijo ella con diversión—, pero no. No lo dijo explícitamente pero sus comportamientos son más que obvios. Además, hizo un comentario bastante peculiar sobre Ron—ella lo miró fijamente con los ojos brillantes de diversión— ¿Estás seguro que no sientes algún tipo de atracción reprimida hacia Ronald? Quizás esta realidad sea una muestra de tus deseos ocultos.

Él le lanzó una mirada completamente helada. Ella era tan molesta cuando quería serlo. Ya le haría cerrar esa linda boquita que tenía.

—Te aseguro que no tengo ni tuve jamás deseos homosexuales hacia nadie—le aseguró mientras acordaba lentamente la distancia que los separaba— ¿Quieres que te demuestre cuánto me gustan las mujeres, Granger?

Hermine perdió toda expresión de burla del rostro. Tragó saliva nerviosamente al ver al rubio acercarse demasiado e invadir su espacio personal. Instintivamente, retrocedió un paso.

—Te creo.

— ¿Estás segura? Quizás deba demostrártelo de todos modos para que no tengas dudas—dijo sin dejar de avanzar.

Hermione chocó contra la pared que tenía detrás de ella. Su corazón estaba acelerado, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y, por alguna razón, sentía su piel hormiguear, como si ansiara… algo. Draco se paró tan cerca de ella que todo su calor corporal la invadía pero aún así no la tocaba. Él inclinó el rostro ligeramente y miró fijamente sus labios.

¡Oh, Circe! ¡Iba a besarla! ¡Iba a besarla! Ella no quería entrar en pánico pero fue imposible no respirar agitadamente ante la proximidad del rubio. Él ya la había besado antes, era verdad, pero ella había actuado como si no fuera importante, como si realmente no hubiera significado nada. Porque, no lo había hecho, ¿no? Draco la había besado impulsado por la magia de la realidad en la que había estado, nada más.

Hermione cerró los ojos y esperó, sintiéndose incapaz de apartarse o empujarlo, contiendo el aliento hasta que sus labios finalmente tocaron los suyos. Fue tan increíblemente suave que una pequeña parte de su mente se preguntó si no estaba alucinando... Pero no. Él realmente estaba besándola y haciéndola estremecer como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Él buscaba una respuesta de su parte pero ella estaba tan conmocionada y abrumada por todas las sensaciones que la invadían que cuando quiso devolverle el beso fue demasiado tarde.

Draco se apartó lanzando un gruñido de frustración. Dio unos pasos lejos de ella con prisa y luego le dio la espalda.

—Vete adentro, Granger—le ordenó mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo.

Él había esperado, había deseado tanto que ella respondiera pero no lo había hecho. No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—No quiero volver a dentro—la oyó musitar con un hilo de voz—. No conozco a nadie. Prefiero quedarme contigo.

¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿A caso quería acabar con él? ¿A caso ya no había dejado en claro que no quería nada con él? ¿No había sido lo suficientemente fría? ¡Lo había rechazado, por Merlín! Y él nunca había sido rechazado por nadie… hasta ahora.

—Necesito estar solo un rato—dijo él con frialdad.

Ella lo miró con sus enormes ojos castaños llenos de desconcierto pero no se movió.

— ¿Por qué me besaste?

Él se encogió de hombros, intentando actuar con indiferencia, como si no le importase demasiado aquel asunto.

—Se me antojó.

— ¿Y vas besando a todas las personas porque simplemente se te "antoja"?—preguntó Hermione con un túmulo de sentimientos en la boca de su estómago.

—Por lo general, sí, Granger… No me gusta privarme de nada.

—Entonces, si ahora mismo saliera de la fiesta una mujer hermosa que quisieras besar, ¿lo harías? ¿Aún cuando me acabas de besar a mí?

Draco no entendía por qué demonios no dejaba ya el tema.

—Por supuesto.

No estaba siendo sincero, obviamente, pero eso era algo que ella no necesitaba saber. Él no iba besando a todo el mundo simplemente cuando sentía deseos de hacerlo. No era un idiota suicida, después de todo. Cuando había sido más joven sus impulsos dominaron muchos de sus actos y quizás sí había robado unos cuantos besos pero esa etapa ya la había superado. Además, ahora no quería besar a nadie más que a Hermione ¡Estaba tan jodido!

—Eres un bastardo—gruñó ella con molestia.

Draco tardó unos segundos en comprender que los ojos de ella brillaban por algo más que rabia y de inmediato sintió una opresión horrible en el centro de su pecho pero, siendo él, no podía simplemente disculparse por lo que acababa de decir; y aunque nunca había sido su intención, tuvo que abrir la boca y arruinar aún más la situación.

—No entiendo porqué te importa tanto—le dijo él con molestia— ¡No me devolviste el beso, Granger! Quizás tú no quieras besarme pero ten por seguro que la mayoría de las mujeres de esta maldita fiesta quieren hacerlo, e incluso más que eso. Puedo entrar ahora mismo, elegir a la que quiera y llevarla a mi casa esta misma noche.

La cara de Hermione se volvió repentinamente inexpresiva. Sus labios se apretaron con fuerza por unos eternos instantes y sus ojos lo miraron fijamente sin expresar absolutamente nada.

—Diviértete, entonces…

Y eso fue todo. Ella se apartó de la pared y volvió al interior. Dracó cerró los ojos con pesar, comprendiendo que acababa de meter la pata, bien hondo. Tanto que prácticamente se había enterrado hasta el cuello. Tomó aire profundamente, combatiendo con todos esos sentimientos de culpa que lo llenaban antes de ingresar. Buscó a Hermione y a su hermano por todos lados pero no los encontró. Cuando finalmente preguntó a un invitado si los había visto, éste le informó que los había visto marcharse hacía unos momentos tomados de la mano.

…

— ¿Me vas a decir lo que sucedió o también vas a permanecer muda esta mañana?

Hermione alzó el rostro y vio al hermano gemelo de Draco parado en medio de su cocina con una taza de té humeante en su mano. Tenía el cabello revuelto y vestía sólo los pantalones negros del traje que había usado la noche anterior cuya bragueta estaba abierta y dejaba ver su ropa interior blanca. Ella, a pesar de encontrarse de mal humor, no pudo evitar apreciar lo jodidamente bien que se veía su pecho descubierto pero inmediatamente se maldijo a sí misma, sabiendo que André estaba muy fuera de sus posibilidades y de que era una copia idéntica de su hermano.

— ¿No te fuiste a tu casa anoche?—le preguntó, apartando la mirada con brusquedad para ir a sentarse frente a la mesa.

André dejó su taza a un lado para ir a buscar otra y prepararle un té a su amiga. Se lo colocó enfrente y ella murmuró un agradecimiento.

—Estaba preocupado por ti, Hermione, así que dormí en tu incómodo sofá—se sentó frente a ella, volviendo a tomar su propia infusión con calma— ¿Me dirás lo que hizo mi hermano?

—No hizo nada.

Él rodó los ojos.

— ¿Cómo sabré si debo retarlo a un duelo para defender tu honor si no me dices la verdad?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente ante esta loca ocurrencia.

—Me besó—terminó confesando y su sonrisa fue muriendo poco a poco en sus labios—y luego me dijo que lo hizo porque se le antojó, que si luego encontraba otra mujer a la cual se le antojase besar también lo haría… incluso la llevaría a su casa.

André quedó pasmado ante esta confesión.

—Estaba borracho.

—Estaba más que sobrio, André—le aseguró ella con rotundidad.

—Draco está loco por ti, Hermione, él nunca haría una cosa así.

Hermione se sentía ridículamente tonta al sentir que esas palabras la herían porque no eran ciertas. Draco no sentía absolutamente nada y estaba bien, podía entenderlo, pero eso no le daba derecho a hacer o decir las cosas que dijo, tratándola como basura desechable. Lo peor de todo era que en esa realidad todos los sentimientos que tenían eran intensos… ¡Estaba tan cansada! Sólo quería volver al mundo real, donde podría volver a ser ella misma, donde podría saber qué sentimientos eran reales, donde podría tener la certeza de que Draco nunca la miraría dos veces… Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza pero igual un sollozó rompió su garganta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose absurda e indefensa. Lo odiaba.

Unos brazos fuertes rodearon su cuerpo de inmediato y pronto estuvo siendo acunada contra un pecho amplio. Ella abrazó a André con fuerza, aferrándose a él como si fuera Draco, como si pudiera ser capaz de reemplazarlo momentáneamente y transformarse así en su consuelo. Pero no estaba funcionando. A pesar de que se parecían demasiado, no olían igual, no se sentían igual…

André puso un brazo bajo sus piernas y la alzó para luego llevarla a la cama. Él conocía aquella casa de memoria por lo que no tardó demasiado en llegar a la habitación. La dejó en la cama y se acostó a su lado, sin soltarla en ningún momento. Amaba a su hermano pero en ese momento la idea de retar a Draco a un duelo no le parecía una mala idea.

…

André entró a la casa de su hermano sin molestarse en tocar la puerta. Caminó por el pasillo y miró hacia el interior de la sala, viendo si él se encontraba allí, pero lo único que consiguió distinguir fueron unas cuantas botellas vacías.

—Imbécil—gruñó en voz baja.

Siguió caminando mientras que sacaba su varita. La agitó hacia las ventanas, dejando de la claridad del día ingresase al interior de aquella vivienda. Sólo para revisar, se detuvo unos segundos en la cocina pero tras comprobar que tampoco se encontraba allí decidió subir al segundo piso. Sus pies lo llevaron directamente hacía la habitación principal donde se detuvo unos instantes frente a las puertas cerradas mientras interiormente rogaba que Draco no hubiese sido tan maldito como para realmente llevar a otra mujer que no fuera Hermione. Extendió sus manos hacia la perilla y la abrió de un solo movimiento, entrecerrando los ojos ante la penumbra y el olor a alcohol que llegó a su nariz. Si la noche anterior, durante la presentación del libro, su hermano no había estado ebrio, luego sí lo había estado.

— _Lumus_.

El brillo que nació de la punta de su varita le sirvió para observar el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco tendido en la cama. Aún estaba vestido y, por fortuna, solo. Su brazo derecho se encontraba caído hacia un lado y tocaba el suelo. Justo a pocos centímetros de sus dedos se encontraba una botella a medio acabar que había derramado parte de su contenido en la alfombra.

—Cuán encantador—dijo con sarcasmo André.

Volvió a mover su varita, haciendo desaparecer la luz y abrir las ventanas al mismo tiempo. En cuanto la claridad del sol chocó contra el rostro dormido de Draco, éste apretó sus párpados con más fuerza y lanzó un pequeño gemido. Giró el rostro contra la almohada, ocultando su rostro de la luz del día.

André caminó hacia él y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó un hechizo no verbal para que un chorro de agua fría cayera justo encima de la cabeza de su hermano. Draco gritó sobresaltado y saltó de la cama, sin darse cuenta que estaba al borde. André se apartó justo a tiempo para que él terminara cayendo al suelo, encima del charco de whisky de fuego.

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!—preguntó Draco, mirándolo con rabia pero pronto sus ojos se cerraron— ¡Merlín!—gimió— Me mata el dolor de cabeza.

—Tengo la solución para eso.

Y antes de que Draco pudiera entender a lo que hacía referencia, tuvo el lujo de darse un nuevo baño con el agua que parecía salir cada vez más helada de la varita de su hermano.

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?!

—Te estoy haciendo un favor, Draco, no te quejes…—le dijo con molestia— Pensé que habías planeado todo detalladamente y por más que no quisiste contarme de qué se trataba, nunca imaginé que te comportarías como un maldito bastardo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Vamos! Ponte de pie, dúchate y te espero en diez minutos en la cocina. Si no estás en ese tiempo, vendré a buscarte y sin importarme que estés tan desnudo como el día en que naciste, te llevaré frente a Hermione a disculparte.

Su hermano salió dando un fuerte portazo, sin importarle que Draco estuviera retorciéndose en agonía a causa de todos los sonidos y luces por culpa de la maldita resaca. Aún así, como pudo se levantó y se dirigió al baño para meterse bajo la ducha pero se tomó el tiempo de hacer que el agua saliera caliente y así pudieran relajarse un poco sus músculos. Se sentía como el infierno y no sólo porque, después de haber pedido a un completo extraño que lo llevara a su casa, se hubiera bebido prácticamente cada gota de alcohol que tenía. No. Sabía que se había comportado mal. Que ella no le hubiese devuelto el beso no quería decir que tenía derecho alguno a comportarse como un hijo de puta e insultarla simplemente por despecho.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, su hermano le tendió una taza. Tomó un sorbo e inmediatamente después de llevársela a la boca reconoció la poción que le había mezclado con el té. Le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento antes de beber otro largo sorbo, rogando que hiciera efecto de inmediato y la resaca desapareciera pronto.

—Te necesito despierto—le dijo André—, no quiero que vuelvas a abrir la boca y cavar tu propia tumba.

—Creo que ya lo hice…

—Quizás, pero sólo los primeros metros. Aún hay esperanzas—lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Me dirás qué demonios te sucedió anoche o también deberé colar _veritaserum_ en tu té?

Draco no respondió de inmediato. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado. Él nunca, realmente nunca, había sido rechazado por una chica. Quizás la causa principal de esto era que nunca se había fijado en mujeres que estuvieran lejos de su alcance. Desde que había ido a Hogwarts habían sido niñas de Slytherin o, en todo caso, Revenclaw… Todas chicas atractivas, algunas más inteligentes que otras, que de algún modo u otro habían demostrado estar interesadas en él. Pero ahora se tuvo que fijar en Granger… ¿Quién demonios lo mandó a meterse en ese lío?

—Draco, soy tu hermano y tu mejor amigo, puedes confiar en mí—le dijo suavemente André—. Pensé que me habías dicho que finalmente ibas a confesar tus sentimientos por Hermione… sinceramente creí que ibas a ser un poco más sutil que ir y besarla directamente pero fue muy tonto de mi parte. Las sutilezas nunca fueron tu fuerte, ¿no?

— ¿Nos espiaste?—preguntó desconcertado Draco.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Hermione me contó lo que sucedió. ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Supongo que besarla no fue mi idea más brillante—dijo malhumorado.

— No me refiero a eso, idiota, sino a todo lo que le dijiste. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle que ibas a traer a otra mujer aquí?

—Tampoco fue una idea inteligente—confesó con molestia.

— ¿En serio? ¡La pobre está destrozada, Draco! Ya sabes lo sensible que es. No tengo idea cómo pasó toda la noche sin llorar pero hoy apenas despertó se volvió un mar de lágrimas. Estuve una hora intentando consolarla… prácticamente pasamos toda la mañana en la cama.

Los ojos grises de Draco perforaron a la viva imagen que tenía de sí mismo.

—Eso habrá sido tan terrible para ti—comentó con la voz destilando sarcasmo.

— ¡Eso! ¡Eso otra vez! ¿Por qué demonios te comportas así, como si tuvieras miedo de que te la robe o algo por el estilo? ¡Merlín sabe que es molesto!

— ¿Y no quieres hacerlo?

Los ojos de André se abrieron enormemente ante esta pregunta.

— ¿Estás borracho todavía o te obivliaron?—preguntó desconcertado— ¿A caso has olvidado de repente que Hermione se encuentra muy lejos de mis preferencias?

Draco se tensó levemente. ¿Podría ser verdad lo que le había dicho Hermione anoche?

— ¿Te refieres a hombres?

—De preferencia de tez oscura, musculosos, de nombre Blaise y de apellido Zabini—completó André con una pequeña sonrisa divertida— ¿Olvidaste que me dijiste que el recuerdo de nosotros dos besándonos en tu sofá quedaría gravado en tu mente como una maldición?

Draco se quedó viéndolo con la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿Blaise Zabini? ¿Su amigo Blaise Zabini? ¡Oh… por…Merlín!

André rodó los ojos.

—Creo que eres la única persona en todo el bendito mundo que puede olvidar que su hermano gemelos es gay, incluso cuando esto puede llevarlo a Azkaban—suspiró con pesadez—. Ahora que ya aclaramos esto, ¿podemos ir de una buena vez a donde se encuentra Hermione?

Draco asintió lentamente, aún desconcertado por la noticia que acababa de recibir: no sólo que su hermano se sintiera atraído por los hombres sino que esto fuera considerado un delito. ¿En qué clase de realidad había acabado? Sí, había magia pero realmente no creía que fuera un sitio demasiado bueno si las reglas de la sociedad se concentraban en castigar cosas tan absurdas como aquellas cuando podían haber otras realmente malas.

Se dejó llevar hacia el exterior de la casa por su hermano, donde los esperaba un carruaje. Subieron e hicieron todo el trayecto en completo silencio hasta el que era el hogar de Hermione. Draco se sorprendió enormemente al descubrir que la casa de la chica era el doble del tamaño de la suya propia pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada al respecto. Ambos bajaron pero André fue por delante y abrió la puerta principal como si se tratara de su propia casa.

Draco, que no tenía recuerdos de haber estado allí antes, miró con curiosidad lo que lo rodeaba viendo no sólo libros y artefactos mágicos sino también muchos cuadros mágicos colgados en la pared. A simple vista el lugar aparentaba estar revuelto y lleno de cosas pero cada una de estas cosas parecía tener su lugar y eso, aunque sonara contradictorio, le daba cierto orden.

—Está en su cuarto de pinturas—le dijo André, señalando la puerta del final del pasillo—. No la molestes más de lo que ya está.

Draco no contestó y simplemente avanzó a través del pasillo y llamó a la puerta pero, sin esperar respuesta, entró.

Lo primero que notó fue que era un cuarto bien iluminado gracias a los enormes ventanales que permitían que la luz solar ingresase. El suelo estaba lleno de lienzos, algunos aún en blanco, otros pintados y unos pocos sin acabar. Había una mesa a un lado lleno de pomos de pinturas con pinceles de todos los tamaños y formas.

Hermione estaba en el centro, descalza y con el cabello revuelto. Usaba una camiseta verde que le resultó vagamente familiar que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos que dejaba al descubierto buena parte de esas piernas que él quería ansiosamente tocar. Era toda una imagen tenerla allí delante, encerrada en su propio mundo, con un pincel en la mano que se deslizaba intensamente sobre el lienzo que tenía delante.

—Granger—la llamó.

Ella se detuvo de repente y volteó a mirarlo.

—No quiero hablar contigo, Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo y no André?

El cuerpo de la chica se tensó ligeramente pero volteó de inmediato y siguió con su labor para que él no viera el ligero rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

—Simplemente lo sé—contestó—. Ahora vete, estoy ocupada y no quiero hablar contigo.

—No. Mi hermano me dijo que te molestó demasiado lo que te dije anoche.

Hermione detuvo su mano de inmediato, pensando únicamente que en cuanto tuviera a André delante de ella iba a matarlo.

—Mintió.

— ¿Entonces sólo tienes los ojos rojos de tanto llorar por…? ¿Por qué? Vamos, Granger, sé que me comporté como un maldito anoche y lo siento, ¿Sí? ¿No podemos simplemente olvidarlo?

Ella podría haberlo hecho pero no iba a aceptar jamás una disculpa tan mala. Se giró nuevamente, lanzándole una mirada fría y pronto Draco tuvo que esquivar el pincel que voló directamente hacia su cabeza, salpicándolo de pintura.

— ¡Maldita sea, Granger, me disculpé!

— ¿Disculparte? ¡¿Disculparte?!—Gritó — ¡No te disculpaste por besarme ni por decir que besarme a mí es igual que besar a cualquier otra! ¡Maldito!

— ¡Entonces sí estás enojada!

Lo siguiente que Draco tuvo que esquivar fue la paleta de colores y su cabello se tiñó un poco más de azul.

— ¡Ey!—protestó— ¡¿Quieres dejar de lanzarme cosas?!

Hermione estaba tan furiosa con él, con aquella realidad, con la tristeza que se mesclaba con la rabia que sentía y la hacía sentir tan… tan… infantil. Apretó sus manos en los puños e intentó contar hasta diez para tranquilizarse mientras tomaba aire profundamente. Aquel rubio idiota que tenía por compañero tenía razón, debía dejar de lanzarle cosas. Esa actitud era muy impropia de ella.

—Lo siento—se disculpó de mala gana—, no debí de lanzarte nada. Es sólo que estoy tan cansada de todo esto—señaló con sus manos alrededor—, de viajar de realidad en realidad y de ésta en particular donde parece que me enfado enseguida y me molesto por tonterías. Soy demasiado sensible y lo odio.

—Estamos en un mundo con magia, Granger—le recordó mientras se acercaba lentamente, mientras observaba sus manos para comprobar que no iba a tirarle algo más—, estoy seguro que habrá algo que nos ayude. Mi biblioteca tiene libros de Runas Antiguas pero no son más que teorías básicas, nada útil. Sin embargo, podemos comprar otros.

Ella alzó los ojos hacia él, como si pusiera toda la esperanza en esas palabras, cosa que sólo consiguió ponerlo nervioso.

— ¿Crees que podemos encontrar algo?

—Podemos buscar—dijo sin querer prometer algo que luego no pudiera cumplir.

Ella asintió ligeramente.

Draco titubeó ligeramente.

—Yo… realmente…—apartó la vista del rostro de la joven—. Lo siento.

—Disculpa aceptada.

Hermione buscó su varita y con ella limpió el cabello del rubio, dejando sin ninguna mancha de pintura. Volvió a elevar su paleta y realizó un hechizo convocador al pincel. Draco se acercó a contemplar el cuadro con curiosidad.

— ¿Me estás dibujando a mí?—preguntó con claro asombro.

—No seas absurdo, estaba molesta contigo hasta hace unos instantes, ¿Por qué te pintaría? Este es André.

—Pero se ve como yo.

—Son gemelos, ¿qué esperabas?—ella sonrió—, pero no eres tú.

— ¿Y por qué lo pintas a él?

—Porque me agrada—confesó—. Es un buen amigo. Me gusta mucho más que Alsham—hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo del hermano que Draco había tenido en la realidad donde ambos habían sido niños pequeños.

—Es tan extraño todo esto de tener hermanos—confesó el rubio mientras comenzaba a pasearse por el cuarto, observando los cuadros que había—, especialmente uno que confesó que le gusta Blaise.

Hermione rió, divertida de la incomodidad de Draco.

—No vendrás a decirme que esto es un problema, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé, no lo creo—se encogió de hombros—. Jamás conocí a nadie como él pero superada la sorpresa inicial no hay nada diferente. Me preocupa un poco lo de Azkaban.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Según él—le contó lo que su hermano le había dicho—, si descubren sus preferencias lo llevarán a Azkabán.

Hermione se quedó viéndolo fijamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos como platos.

—Esta realidad es realmente atroz—dijo luego de unos instantes, cuando fue capaz de reaccionar—, no hay muggles y te condenan por tus preferencias…

—Estamos en el mundo mágico—le recordó Draco.

—Sí, pero uno horrible—murmuró ella dejando el pincel a un lado—. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

Draco la miró con desconcierto pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, lo que debemos hacer es ocupar nuestro tiempo en buscar información que nos ayude a salir inmediatamente de aquí.

—Pero…

—Pero no, Hermione, aunque esta realidad pueda ser el sueño de muchos Sangre Puras, no es nuestro mundo.

Ella dudó unos instantes pero finalmente le preguntó:

— ¿A ti te gustaría que nuestra realidad fuera esta?

La expresión de Draco se endureció de inmediato.

—Después de todo este tiempo sigues sin confiar en mí, Granger—dijo con cierto dolor que intentó ocultar.

Hermione se sintió de inmediato fatal y se arrepintió de sus palabras anteriores.

—Lo siento, no debí siquiera pensarlo—murmuró con vergüenza—. Por favor, perdóname.

El modo en que ella lo contemplaba, como si la idea de que él no la perdonara le destrozara el alma, hizo que el corazón de Draco se sintiera como si alguien lo estuviera estrujando. ¿Cómo podría no perdonarla cuando Hermione lo miraba de ese modo? Suspiró, siendo consciente que todas las sensaciones que lo llenaban cada vez que estaba cerca de aquella chica sólo podían significar una cosa… algo que no quería decir en voz alta, que no quería nombrar ni siquiera en sus pensamientos; sin embargo, a pesar de esto, era demasiado consciente que decir que estaba jodido era quedarse corto.

—No importa—musitó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Vamos a buscar la información necesaria sobre las realidades alternativas—oyó que ella decía—, pero quiero que sepas que si algo llega a pasarle a André por ser quien es, dejaré todo de lado para ayudarlo.

Draco asintió, estando de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

 _ **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**_

"Había visto, desde su posición, como Potter y una gran variedad de cabezas pelirrojas iban hacia la cama de la chica Granger y se quedaban junto a ella. Muchos llevaban libros consigo y se los leían en voz alta, como si la muchacha fuera a escucharlos. En una ocasión había visto incluso que la chica Weasley lanzaba un hechizo al cabello de su amiga pero sin obtener ningún resultado digno de admiración. Granger nunca había sido una chica atractiva porque nada en sus facciones o en su cuerpo salía de lo común pero no iba a negar que sí había algo en ella que podía llamar la atención de las personas: algo que no tenía nada que ver con su aspecto físico sino más bien con su personalidad."


	20. Tener esperanzas

_Hola, ¿Hay alguien todavía allí? Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he actualizado pero he estado muy ocupada. Y hoy, que es mi primer día de vacaciones, a estas horas (23:40), he tenido tiempo de poder sentarme a escribir un poco y así actualizar._

 _Espero que, si alguien sigue leyendo esto, les guste ese mi capítulo. Prometo subir otro la próxima semana porque tendré más tiempo libre. Saludos._

* * *

 ** _TENER ESPERANZAS_**

 _"La esperanza prospera aun bajo las condiciones más inadecuadas"_

 _ **Alejandro Dolina**_

Narcissa Malfoy estaba sentada al lado del cuerpo dormido de su hijo, con un libro abierto en sus manos que había permanecido en la misma página desde hacía más de quince minutos. No podía concentrarse en las palabras que estaban escritas porque era incapaz de dejar de pensar y de sentir la preocupación que nacía de su corazón e invadía su alma.

Todos los días iba allí y se sentaba junto a su pequeño: lo peinaba, lanzaba los hechizos de limpieza ella misma, acomodaba su almohada, cambiaba las sábanas—ya lo había hecho el mismo día que llegó, dejando de lado las de la enfermería del colegio para reemplazarlas por las de seda que había traído de la mansión—, comprobaba los latidos de su corazón sin importarle que la enfermera lo hubiera hecho segundos atrás e incluso cambiaba su vestimenta. Eso siempre la mantenía ocupada y alejaba al menos por unos instantes los pensamientos que solían invadirlas.

Estaba preocupada por muchas cosas. La más grande era la vida de su hijo. Todo era tan incierto y eso la asustaba. Pero había otros temas que perturbaban su corazón.

Por un lado estaba el hecho de los rumores que seguramente había en torno a su familia: ella pasaba casi todo el día al lado de su hijo pero era muy notable para todos que su padre no había ido ni una sola vez. Quizás pensaran que no estaba lo suficientemente preocupado y que sólo se comunicaba con Narcissa para preguntarle por su bienestar pero la verdad era que aquel bastardo con el que estaba casada ni si quiera se dignaba a hacer eso. Ella sabía muy bien que su esposo era un hombre orgulloso y que su relación con Draco no había sido la mejor desde el término de la guerra pero había querido creer que a pesar de todo, él albergaría algún tipo de sentimiento hacia el hijo de ambos. Al parecer, se había equivocado.

Pero más allá de eso, otro hecho que la preocupaba era la señorita Granger. Ella era la famosa jovencita del Trío de Oro, la "bruja más inteligente de su edad", como oyó que la llamaban… Sinceramente, a Narcissa no podía importarle menos su destino. O al menos, no le hubiera importado si no estuviera entrelazado con el de Draco. ¡No quería ni pensar en qué podrían decir los periódicos de su hijo si algo le pasaba a ella! ¿Y si lo culpaban? ¿Y si insinuaban que había sido su pequeño el que le había hecho algo? Después de todo, la mayoría de las personas sabían que ellos nunca habían estado ni cerca de ser amigos.

Había visto, desde su posición, como Potter y una gran variedad de cabezas pelirrojas iban hacia la cama de la chica Granger y se quedaban junto a ella. Muchos llevaban libros consigo y se los leían en voz alta, como si la muchacha fuera a escucharlos. En una ocasión había visto incluso que la chica Weasley lanzaba un hechizo al cabello de su amiga pero sin obtener ningún resultado digno de admiración. Granger nunca había sido una chica atractiva porque nada en sus facciones o en su cuerpo salía de lo común pero no iba a negar que sí había algo en ella que podía llamar la atención de las personas: algo que no tenía nada que ver con su aspecto físico sino más bien con su personalidad.

Las oportunidades que tuvo de estar frente a frente con la muchacha habían sido relativamente pocas pero no podría olvidar jamás lo gruñón que se ponía su hijo en sus cartas que le escribía desde el colegio cuando se enteraba que la chica lograba mejores calificaciones… ¡Y cómo olvidar cuando lo golpeó! Ella la había odiado realmente por hacerle algo así a su pequeño. Estuvo a punto de ir a pedir que la expulse del colegio por tal atrevimiento pero el mismísimo Draco le pidió que no lo hiciera. En aquel entonces había pensado que se trataba de impedir que el rumor se esparciera y lo hiciera pasar una mayor vergüenza pero ahora que lo pensaba…

—Señora Malfoy.

Narcissa oyó la voz de Potter detrás de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos. No giró para verlo porque haberlo oído había bastado para comenzar a sentir que la culpa bullía dentro de ella; la culpa y la rabia.

— ¿Qué deseas, Potter?

—Quería disculparme.

De todas las cosas que podría haber pensado Narcissa que Harry Potter le dijera, aquella no era una de esas. Cerró el libro con cuidado y se giró para contemplarlo al rostro, buscando en su expresión cualquier signo de burla o de mentira. Pero no había nada. Allí sólo había sinceridad.

— ¿Disculparte?—el asombro se colaba en su voz y rápidamente intentó ocultarlo— ¿Por qué?

—Porque entiendo que si yo no hubiera pedido eso tan absurdo su hijo no estaría en esta situación.

Narcissa estaba de acuerdo con eso pero también era consciente de que la que tenía la culpa en realidad era ella misma por haber insistido en pagar a Potter por los favores que le había hecho a su familia. Había sido una cuestión de orgullo, ahora lo entendía. En aquel momento había querido justificar sus razones con excusas absurdas, como el honor a la palabra, el deber, el hecho de ser una Malfoy… ¡Pero todo había sido su maldito orgullo! Ella había estado tan feliz de tener nuevamente a su hijo y saber que su esposo no quedaría encarcelado que de modo ingenuo había pensado que quizás ahora vivirían en paz y sería una familia unida.

Cuán equivocada había estado. Su esposo y su hijo no perdieron tiempo en sacar a la luz todas las recriminaciones que antes no se dijeron. Lucius aún más se enfureció cuando Draco mostró cierta parte de su personalidad que había sido desconocida tanto para ella como para él y dejó en claro que las ideas que él tenía para su propio futuro eran muy diferentes a la que sus padres habían esperado. Fue un duro golpe para ambos pero ella era incapaz de culpar a su hijo por querer buscar su propio camino; Lucius, en cambio, no parecía tolerarlo y lo consideró una impertinencia, una traición.

Desde ese momento, su marido actuaba como si no tuvieran un hijo y ella lo único que pudo hacer para escapar de aquella tensa realidad fue pensar en que Potter había sido el que había hablado a su favor, había salvado la vida a su hijo… él había conseguido que el sueño que ella había tenido fuera realidad. Aunque ese sueño resultó ser una pesadilla. En aquel tiempo todavía tenía las esperanzas de que las cosas se solucionasen en su ámbito familiar y que quizás fuera ella la que pudiera resolverlas; y había decidido, entonces, comenzar con devolver el favor al mago que los había unido. Su marido, para fortuna de todos, nunca se había enterado del trato que había hecho y rogaba que nunca lo supiera.

— ¿Señora Malfoy?

Narcissa parpadeó varias veces, volviendo a la realidad. Se había quedado perdida en sus propios pensamientos, olvidándose momentáneamente de la presencia del joven mago. Se aclaró suavemente la garganta.

—Dime Narcissa—le dijo, no porque quisiera que ambos tuvieran algún tipo de familiaridad sino porque en ese momento no toleraba llevar el apellido de su esposo.

Pudo leer la sorpresa en el rostro del chico pero no dio explicaciones.

—De acuerdo, y usted puede llamarme Harry.

—Prefiero no hacerlo.

—Eh… Bien…—se pasó la mano por el cabello, claramente incómodo—. Más allá de la disculpa, vine a decirle que cualquier cosa que necesite, puede pedírmela.

No había nada que él pudiera darle.

—Lo único que necesito es a mi hijo de regreso—murmuró mientras volvía a contemplar a Draco.

—Estoy seguro que pronto todo se solucionará; la profesora…

—Ha pasado una semana, Potter—lo interrumpió de manera descortés pero estaba demasiado cansada como para oír palabras absurdas—. Son siete días sin que su amiga o Draco hayan abierto los ojos. Esa mujer que llamas profesora no está calificada para realizar una investigación; ella los metió en esto y ahora es incapaz de sacarlos.

—Sí, lo sé—la sorprendió nuevamente al estar de acuerdo con ella—. La profesora Babbling ha sido despedida esta misma mañana.

Narcissa volvió a girar para verlo, con los ojos inmensamente abiertos. Esa noticia la había tomado por completa sorpresa.

— ¿Esto es cierto?

—Sí—el joven hizo un leve movimiento con sus hombros—, le dije a la profesora McGonagall que era lo mejor que podía hace por ella dadas las circunstancias. Babbling no había dormido en todo este tiempo, sólo leía y ya comenzaba a delirar. Se sentía realmente culpable por lo que sucedió y en su estado no hacía nada por ayudar.

Narcissa sintió sólo un pequeño ápice de compasión por aquella mujer que se disolvió de inmediato cuando recordó que había sido ella la que había puesto a su hijo en aquella situación.

— ¿Cómo lo tomó?

—Como era de esperarse, mal. Insiste en que debe ser ella la que debe sacar a Hermione y a Malfoy de donde sea que estén pero es obvio que no puede hacerlo. Medimagos de San Mungo vinieron a buscarla hace pocos instantes y se la llevaron. Ellos van a mantenerla vigilada y la tratarán adecuadamente.

— ¿Qué sucederá ahora, entonces?—exigió saber— ¿Quién investigará?

—He llamado a Kingsley y mandará mañana a primera hora a un grupo de Inefables para que solucionen este problema. Le aseguro, Narcissa, que no permitiré que esto se quede así. Entiendo que usted esté sufriendo por su hijo pero yo también siento que estoy perdiendo a mi hermana.

…

Los Inefables que había mandado el Primer Ministro llegaron durante la madrugada, cuando casi todas las personas del castillo aún dormían. Aparecieron en las afueras de los terrenos e ingresaron silenciosamente, encaminándose sin perder tiempo a la enfermería. Eran cuatro, todos cubiertos con capas con capuchas que no dejaba ver sus rostros.

Horas después, cuando Narcissa Malfoy se encaminaba hacia la enfermería tras haber desayunado a solas en la habitación del castillo que la directora le había entregado, se topó en el pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes que se encaminaban hacia sus primeras horas de clases, con Potter. El chico pegado a la pared, sin hacer nada más que contemplar sus pies, tenía los hombros tensos y el cabello alborotado, como si hubiese pasado demasiadas horas sin dormir.

— ¿Potter?

El joven la miró, aún serio.

—Narcissa—saludó, recordando llamarla por su nombre.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

El muchacho la miró fijamente por unos instantes y finalmente hizo una seña con sus manos para que lo siguiera, antes de comenzar a andar. La mujer titubeó pero terminó por ir detrás de él, caminando con prisa para ponerse a su par. El mago le abrió la puerta de un aula vacía, haciendo caso omiso a los alumnos que contemplaban con curiosidad a esa inusual pareja, y una vez que ambos ingresaron, cerró la puerta y lanzó un hechizo para insonorizar la habitación.

—Estaba esperándola—confesó—. Los Inefables…

— ¿No vendrán?—preguntó con temor.

—Ya han llegado, en realidad, y han estado haciéndole una especie de chequeo, comprobando sus mentes y sus cuerpos.

— ¿Y?

—Y han encontrado el modo de sacarlos de allí—Los ojos de Narcissa se ampliaron de inmediato y sus labios se estiraron en una enorme sonrisa de felicidad—, pero…

— ¿Hay un "pero"?

—Por desgracia sí. Me han dicho que han estado controlando sus mentes y que han encontrado pequeñas rupturas en sus ondas cerebrales…—Narcissa lo contemplaba sin comprender—. Es como si sus cerebros trabajasen casi todo el tiempo excepto en pequeños instantes que duran apenas unos segundos.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Ellos creen que ambos no están encerrados simplemente en una realidad alternativa sino que van saltando de realidad en realidad y cada vez que desaparecen en una y aparecen en otra se producen estos lapsos en que sus cerebros no trabajan en absoluto.

— ¿Y eso puede ser malo para ellos?

—Sí—esa palabra sonó como un terrible augurio—, pueden terminar con un irreparable daño cerebral que puede llevar a todo tipo de consecuencias.

Narcissa ahogó un grito a través de su mano, sintiendo que el corazón estaba a punto de rompérsele. Ella no era Medimaga pero entendía a qué tipos de daños se refería Potter: su hijo podría despertar sin poder hablar, sin poder recordar ciertas cosas e incluso sin poder mover alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no los traen inmediatamente de vuelta antes de que suceda eso?

—Porque lo que tienen que hacer es replicar el círculo de runas que hizo la profesora, de manera correcta esta vez; pero tienen que pronunciar el hechizo justo en el momento en que se producen esos lapsus. Pero no saben cuándo se producirá. Hasta el momento, en estas horas, sólo se han producido dos. Dicen que deben de investigar más, encontrar un patrón…

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo les llevará?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—Quieren llevárselos de aquí porque dicen que el castillo no es el mejor lugar para tenerlos.

— ¿A dónde?

—Están buscando un lugar lo suficientemente amplio y silencioso como para trabajar sin ser molestado y quieren reducir las visitas. No será San Mungo porque su situación es delicada y no quieren arriesgarse a que contraigan algún tipo de enfermedad.

—Que los lleven a la Mansión—dijo Narcissa sin pensarlo mucho—. Hay habitaciones enormes que están completamente vacías. Cualquiera de ellas puede ser rediseñadas para atenderlos bien.

Potter se mostró muy dudoso a esa propuesta.

—No estoy seguro que su marido esté de acuerdo en que Hermione esté allí.

—Lucius no está viviendo en la mansión.

Harry quiso preguntar después de aquella inesperada revelación pero la mirada vulnerable que le lanzó aquella mujer se lo impidió.

— ¿Promete que Hermione recibirá el mismo trato que su hijo si es que deciden llevarlos allí?—preguntó.

—Por supuesto—asintió sin dudarlo.

Haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguir a su hijo de nuevo, incluso si eso implicaba a la chica hija de muggles.

* * *

 **Adelantos del siguiente capítulo:**

— ¡Draco!—ahora la chica había colocado una sonrisa en sus labios y sin pensarlo dos veces se había lanzado en sus brazos para darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla— Ha pasado tanto tiempo—se separó un poco pero una de sus manos no dejó de tocar su brazo, lo que lo hizo sentir muy incómodo—. Cuando regresé a la ciudad esta mañana no esperaba encontrarte tan pronto. Debe ser el Destino.

...

Lo peor de todo era que ella sabía que todo eso que él hacía no iba en serio y eso la molestaba. Aunque no tenía porqué hacerlo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, ella tampoco tomaba en serio los sentimientos que la invadían cada vez que lo veía. Sabía que eran producto de la realidad alternativa donde se encontraban… ¡Merlín, rogaba que así fuera porque sino estaría en un gran problema! Todo—las ganas de besarlo, de tomar sus manos y permitir que él la tocase, de sentarse a su lado en el sillón cuando lo veía leer y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro—, absolutamente todo, no podía ser real.


	21. El retrato de André Malfoy (II)

**Ailu:** ¡Claro que volví! Puede que tarde un poco en actualizar pero seguiré subiendo los capítulos.

 **Meg** : Por supuesto, las esperanzas y posibilidades de su regreso son altas.

 **Mary** : ¡Esta vez no hubo que esperar demasiado! jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Invitado:** Espero que no te hayas muerto y que puedas seguir leyendo, jajaja.

 **Dulce Vallejo** : ¡espero que éste capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores!

 **Carmen:** Ya hubo una realidad durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Si me la hubieras pedido antes de que la escribiera, hubiera aceptado hacer una realidad alternativa bajo esas circunstancias que pones. Piensa en otra idea y la tendré en cuenta.

* * *

 ** _EL RETRATO DE ANDRÉ MALFOY_**

 _"Un cuadro no se acaba nunca, tampoco se empieza nunca, un cuadro es como el viento:_

 _algo que camina siempre, sin descanso"_

 _ **Joan Miró**_

—No.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Me has oído muy bien.

—Sí, te he oído pero me gustaría pensar que en este momento estás borracho o que yo aluciné y escuché que pronunciabas la palabra con prohibida con N.

Draco miró a su hermano sin poder creer el modo infantil en que se estaba comportando.

— ¿La palabra prohibida? ¿En serio?—agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro— No entiendo cómo en esta realidad somos hermanos porque más allá de la apariencia física no nos parecemos en nada.

— ¿En esta realidad?—André bufó— Ahora entiendo, estás borracho.

—Claro que no.

—Y, sinceramente—siguió André sin hacerle un caso—, no me importa porque ya he tomando una decisión por los dos. Tendremos una fiesta de cumpleaños dentro de tres días y festejaremos con mucho alcohol—sonrió ampliamente—, celebraremos con nuestros amigos y con los envidiosos también, que cumplimos un año más de vida.

—No puedes decidir por mí.

—Dilo cuantas veces sean necesarias si eso te deja tranquilo pero esa noche estarás en la fiesta, quieras o no—dijo con absoluta rotundidad.

Draco no dijo absolutamente nada pero no pensaba ir a ningún tipo de fiesta y aún menos si se trataba de su supuesto cumpleaños. En el mundo real, cumplía años el 5 de junio pero en esa realidad lo celebraría el 3 de marzo. Cuando André lo había mencionado hacía una semana atrás, se había quedado momentáneamente de piedra, incapaz de pensar en nadie más que en su madre. Hermione, que había estado presente en ese momento, le había lanzado una mirada interrogante ante su estado pero él había actuado como si no la había visto.

—Puedes dar la fiesta si quieres—dijo luego de unos instantes, intentando convencer a André—pero yo no quiero estar presente. Las fiestas no son lo mío.

André rodó los ojos.

— ¿Desde cuándo las fiestas no son lo tuyo?—preguntó—Ese tipo de celebraciones no pueden ser del estilo de Hermione pero, definitivamente, son lo tuyo. ¿A caso ya olvidaste que el año pasado armamos esa enorme…?

—No—mintió—, no lo olvidé, simplemente prefiero hacer algo diferente este año. Algo más tranquilo.

— ¿Algo con Hermione?—André lo miró significativamente, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios— Draco, querido, desde tu gran noche en donde casi lo arruinas todo, no te has dignado en volver a tocar el tema con ella.

—No hay ningún tema que tocar—se puso de pie—. Ahora, si me disculpas, me tengo que ir.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Simplemente tengo que salir a hacer unas cosas. Gracias por la invitación, la comida estuvo deliciosa.

Draco no iba a decirle que había quedado con Hermione en verse en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de una pequeña librería. Aunque no lo fuera, su hermano no dejaría de insistir en que aquello era una especie de cita y que debía de arreglarse mejor, comprarle flores a la chica o cualquier otra locura. André podría llegar a ser increíblemente exasperante cuando se lo proponía y eso a él lo enervaba.

—De nada, Draco, ya sabes que adoro cocinar—André lo vio fijamente encaminarse hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal—Da mis saludos a Hermione ¡Y antes de llegar cómprale algunas rosas!

Draco gruñó una maldición entre dientes y salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo. Intentó no pensar demasiado en las condenadas flores porque si no haría algo tan estúpido como comprar un ramo de ellas para dárselas para Hermione.

En lo que debía concentrarse era en el motivo por el cual se encontraría allí: la librería _El tiempo perdido_ , era una pequeña construcción casi perdida entre los demás locales llamativos que la rodeaban. No era precisamente popular, incluso teniendo en cuenta que estaba ubicada en una de las calles más concurridas, pero se decía que si se quería conseguir algún libro antiguo o difícil de conseguir, ese era el sitio correcto. Pero la cuestión que importaba era que aquel sitio era su última opción en la ciudad. Si no encontraban allí algún libro de Runas Antiguas que pudiera ayudarlos a salir de aquellas realidades alternativas, la opción que les quedaba era comenzar a viajar de ciudad en ciudad, incluso quizás fuera del país… y, sinceramente, él no quería llegar a esos extremos. O más bien, no quería que Hermione hiciera aquello dado que tenían idea de qué era lo que había allí afuera o si podía resultar peligroso. Draco podría hacerlo sin demasiados inconvenientes pero la cabeza terca de Hermione no oiría palabras por lo que jamás podría marcharse sin ella. ¿Y si se escapaba sin que la chica se diese cuenta? Algo en su mente le gritó que esa era la peor idea que se habría podido ocurrir jamás. Horrorizado, pensó que incluso Hermione sería capaz de ir tras él cuando se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

Hermione lo estaba esperando en la esquina acordada. Aún no lo había visto porque miraba con curiosidad la vidriera de la tienda de la modista, en donde se mostraban diversos tipos de capas. Draco se permitió unos segundos para contemplarla enteramente, viendo su cabello recogido en un torpe moño encima de su cabeza, sus túnicas azules y una capa negra que cubría sus hombros. Nada en ella era elegante ni tampoco parecían ser prendas costosas a pesar de que sabía que ella en esa realidad tenía suficiente dinero como para comprar las más caras; pero aún así, su tonta mente no podía dejar de admirarla y de hacerle notar que su cabello a pesar de estar revuelto, resaltaba la naturaleza hermosa de su rostro y que su ropa no insinuaban nada pero que él sabía demasiado bien lo que había debajo ya que en otras realidades la había visto con muy poca ropa.

— ¿Draco?

La voz femenina que lo llamó por su nombre le resultó escalofriantemente familiar. Se giró sobre sus pies, rogando internamente estar equivocado, tan sólo para comprobar que, de hecho, allí estaba Astoria, mirándolo con sorpresa.

— ¡Draco!—ahora la chica había colocado una sonrisa en sus labios y sin pensarlo dos veces se había lanzado en sus brazos para darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla— Ha pasado tanto tiempo—se separó un poco pero una de sus manos no dejó de tocar su brazo, lo que lo hizo sentir muy incómodo—. Cuando regresé a la ciudad esta mañana no esperaba encontrarte tan pronto. Debe ser el Destino.

—O simplemente una coincidencia—dijo el rubio entre dientes mientras se apartaba—. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Me están esperando y yo…

—Oh, lo siento, no quiero molestarte. Me alegró verte de todos modos.

Draco se quedó de piedra al oír aquello. La voz de la chica había sido suave, casi dulce, y ya no había en ella lo insoportable que la verdadera Astoria tenía en el mundo real. Era un cambio muy impactante.

—Igualmente—dijo aún sorprendido.

—Nos veremos en la fiesta.

Y tras estas palabras, se marchó. Draco, aún sorprendido, giró hacia donde se encontraba Hermione y se dio cuenta que para su fortuna, ella no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Astoria. No es que creyera que pudiera afectarla de algún modo pero no iba a arriesgarse y tampoco quería dar explicaciones. Desde aquella última disculpa que le había dado en la sala de pintura de la castaña, todo había marchado relativamente bien entre ambos. Sus discusiones habían sido mínimas y, aunque no habían hecho realmente avances en su investigación de runas, él disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba junto a ella. Quizás demasiado.

Se acercó a donde se encontraba y la llamó por su nombre. Hermione se giró y al verlo le sonrió suavemente, haciendo que algo se removiera dentro de su estómago. No era una sensación mala, pero sí incómoda porque eran como unos molestos cosquilleos que se desplazaban desde allí hacia todas sus extremidades y hacía que sus manos sudaran. Era como estar enfermo.

—Has tardado—lo acusó.

—Lo siento, Granger, sé que quieres tener mi atención sólo para ti pero recuerda que en esta realidad tengo un hermano—le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo cállate y vamos.

Draco no estaba seguro si ella se dio cuenta de lo que hizo pero en un momento tomó su mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo por la vereda y tras caminar unos cuantos metros, se toparon con la librería que les interesaba. Era mucho más diminuta de lo que ambos habían esperado. En exterior era simplemente un trozo de pared de quizás cuatro metros que no tenía vidriera sino una puerta en cuya parte superior había un simple letrero con letras góticas en las que se leía " _El tiempo perdido"._ Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de que Draco se adelantó y tomó el picaporte para abrir y entrar primero.

Se quedó de piedra al ver el interior.

Había un simple pasillo justo en el medio pero a ambos lados, pegados a las paredes, había pilas y pilas de libros que llegaban hasta el techo. No estaba en repisas sino apilados a partir del suelo, sin orden aparente. Sin embargo, lo que más resaltaba era ese pasillo que era mucho más largo de lo que cualquier persona podría imaginar. Los ojos grises de Draco no lograban admirarlo en toda su extensión porque se perdía en un fondo tan lejano que era incapaz de ver. Hermione también jadeó a su lado cuando entró. El rubio giró su rostro hacia ella y pudo contemplar la fascinación que se plasmaba en su expresión. ¡Había tantos libros!

—Si no encontramos nada aquí, no encontraremos nada en esta realidad—murmuró ella en voz baja.

Draco asintió, dándole la razón. Dio un paso hacia adelante y comenzó a mirar los títulos de las pilas más cercanas. Hermione avanzó un poco más e hizo lo mismo.

—Uno podría imaginar que siendo mi amigo, habrías venido antes a ver mi librería pero no—dijo una voz cerca de Draco.

El rubio giró de repente y vio la cara sonriente de Blaise Zabini. Sin su mente vino un recuerdo que no le pertenecía y que lo dejó estático en su lugar: _sonidos de gemidos se oían en la sala a oscuras. Draco, con sospecha, tomó su varita firmemente en su mano mientras entraba y encendía la luz. El destino quiso que viera como su hermano gemelo estaba tirado en su sofá favorito mientras que Blaise, su mejor amigo, le devoraba la boca en un beso feroz._

— ¿Estás bien, Draco?—preguntó Hermione tomando su brazo.

El rubio parpadeó, saliendo de su aturdimiento. Ahora ya entendía porqué André le había dicho que fueran a aquella librería si deseaban conseguir libros que en ningún otro sitio se encontraban: su hermano ya la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para recomendársela.

—Sí, simplemente… estaba pensando—murmuró antes de enfocar completamente su atención en Blaise— ¿Cómo has estado?—le preguntó algo incómodo después de su recuerdo.

El chico lo miró con diversión, casi como si supiera lo que él había estado pensando segundos atrás.

— ¿Te refieres a cómo he estado después de que amenazaste con cortar mi pene si hería a tu hermano de cualquier forma?

— ¡Draco!—exclamó Hermione, mirándolo de mala forma.

— ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo eso!—se intentó defender él.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Qué conveniente!—se burló Blaise sin perder su sonrisa—Quizás tendrías mejor memoria si dejaras de evitarme y me trataras como si yo fuera tu amigo de la infancia y no como el amante de tu hermano.

—No te estaba evitando—dijo el rubio rápidamente.

— ¿No? Quizás me pareció no verte en la inauguración de mi librería o ahora soy yo el que sufro de mala memoria y no recuerdo las conversaciones que no hemos estado teniendo estos últimos tres meses.

— ¿Realmente?—Hermione cada vez estaba más enfadada con él— ¿Tres meses?

Draco la miró con incredulidad. ¿A caso olvidaba que realmente no había sido él quien había hecho esas cosas?

—Tranquila, Hermione—dijo Blaise—, ya no estoy enfadado con él. André me explicó que lo que más le dolió a Draco fue enterarse de nuestras preferencias de ese modo, algo que él y yo hemos estado tratando de ocultar toda la vida—se volvió hacia el rubio— ¿Pero puedes culparnos? La sociedad ve lo que somos como una amenaza para sus pulcras costumbres, como si pudiéramos contagiarlos de esta "enfermedad". Estábamos aterrados y no sabíamos cómo ibas a reaccionar ante la noticia.

— ¡Yo nunca haría nada que dañara a André!—le aseguró con rotundidad.

Esas palabras habían salido de repente, casi sin ser pensadas por él pero no podía negar que realmente lo decía en serio. André, su hermano en aquella realidad alternativa mágica, era una persona que se hacía querer rápidamente. Además, era innegable la conexión que había entre amos. Draco quería a aquel tonto que se besuqueaba a escondidas con Blaise.

—Lo sé, Draco— Blaise lo miraba con seriedad—. Sé que amas a André incluso más que yo, pero aún así eso no nos quitó el miedo de ser perseguidos.

—Draco lo entiende ahora, Blaise—dijo Hermione mientras apoyaba su mano en el brazo del chico y le daba un no tan suave apretón para que entendiera el mensaje.

—Sí, lo entiendo—dijo rápidamente, antes de que los dedos de la chica le cortaran la circulación de su brazo—. Lamento haberme comportado como un idiota.

Blaise volvió a sonreír.

—Siempre supe que eras un idiota—le aseguró y sabiendo que lo pondría incómodo, intencionalmente le guiñó un ojo—. Aunque uno muy apuesto.

Draco tragó saliva y alarmado miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda pero la muy condenada tuvo el descaro de reírse en su cara. Cuando volvió a contemplar a Blaise se dio cuenta que sus ojos brillaban burlonamente.

—Lamento decirte que no eres mi tipo—le dijo malhumorado—. Si no te importa, prefiero ahora seguir tratándote como el dueño de esta tienda.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? André me comentó que se andan paseando de librería en librería pero no me pudo decir qué estaban buscando. ¿Algún libro en particular?

—En realidad, no sabemos el título del libro que buscamos—comenzó a explicar Hermione—, sólo que tiene que ser de Runas Antiguas.

—Bueno, tengo muchos libros de Runas.

—Pero no tienen que ser los comunes que se encuentras en cualquier otro lado—añadió Draco—. De esos ya hemos visto muchos y no nos han servido para nada.

— ¿Qué están buscando específicamente?

Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, pensando en qué podrían decirle exactamente a Blaise. Lo habían hablado antes pero no había llegado a ningún tipo de acuerdo. La idea de inventar una historia para cubrir o justificar su investigación le había parecido a Draco algo absurda dado que, en realidad, no importaba demasiado. En algún momento dejarían esa realidad y nadie de allí volvería a verlos. Sin embargo, su compañera no había dejado de insistir que era algo fundamental para no levantar sospechas.

—Necesitamos averiguar sobre Realidades Alternativas—dijo Hermione de repente.

Draco la contempló sorprendido por sus palabras. ¿Dónde había quedado su idea de ocultar la verdad?

— ¿Realidades Alternativas?—Blaise miró primero a uno y luego a otro—No tengo idea qué es eso.

—Es un tema relativamente nuevo—añadió Hermione—. Quizás haya algún libro que se haya publicado hace poco y que explique el tema.

—Podría revisar los libros de Runas de aquí pero no creo que algo así exista. Sin embargo, mañana vendrá mi buscador oficial y preguntaré. Pero, como les dije, jamás escuché sobre ese tema en mi vida—lo contempló con curiosidad— ¿De dónde sacaron eso?

—No tiene importancia, amigo—replicó con prisa Draco—. Te agradecería que buscaras. Mañana a última hora vendremos a ver.

—Puede que me lleve un poco más de tiempo encontrar algo si mi buscador no tiene nada, pero ¿por qué no les llevo lo que halle la noche de la fiesta?—sugirió—. Así se ahorran un viaje en vano.

Draco gruñó ruidosamente ante la mención de la fiesta, lo que hizo que los otros dos lo contemplaran con confusión.

— ¡No quiero una maldita fiesta!

—Es tu cumpleaños, Draco—le dijo Hermione, como si esa fuera razón suficiente como para hacerlo aceptar ir aquella condenada celebración.

—Sólo dale lo que encuentres a André—le dijo Draco a Blaise, sin hacer caso al comentario de Hermione antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la tienda.

Casi como era de esperarse, Hermione lo siguió de cerca, sin decir nada pero lanzándole una de esas miradas silenciosas que estaban llenas de significado.

— ¡¿Qué?!—le preguntó malhumorado, cuando finalmente su capacidad para ignorarla llegó al límite.

Se detuvo en medio de la vereda y la miraba fijamente. Si tenía algo que decir, que lo dijera ahora, pero eso no significaba que podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ir a la fiesta?

—Porque realmente no es mi cumpleaños, Granger.

—Lo es en esta realidad—razonó ella—. Además…

Se silenció de repente y sus mejillas adoptaron un ligero rubor.

— ¿Además qué?—cuestionó el rubio, ahora muy interesado en lo que tenía para decirle y porqué eso había la había hecho ruborizar tan adorablemente.

Joder. Ahora utilizaba la paraba "adorable".

—Tengo un regalo de cumpleaños para ti.

— ¿Y no puedes dármelo a lo largo de ese día? No hay nada que te obligue a entregármelo en la fiesta—dijo mientras se preguntaba qué rayos podría ser aquel obsequio.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

Ella sonrió con cierto misterio y aunque Draco combatió con todas sus fuerzas esa sensación incómoda que nacía en el centro de su estómago cada vez que la tenía cerca y que en ese momento creció peligrosamente hasta convertirse en un irrefrenable deseo de extender sus brazos y tomar su cintura cubierta por quién sabe cuánta cantidad de tela y besarla hasta que ambos se quedaran sin aliento.

—Tengo una buena razón y no puedo decírtela. Lo comprenderás cuando estés esa noche en la fiesta.

— ¿No puedes decirme al menos lo que es?—preguntó con demasiada curiosidad.

— ¡No!—su risa se mescló con la palabra.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No le diré a André qué es…—insistió

—No te daré lo mismo que a él. A André le daré el cuadro que estoy haciendo de él y un suéter que le compré.

Draco no evitó que su sonrisa se ampliara ante eso.

—O sea que yo soy especial.

Hermione rodó los ojos pero el tenue rubor que había aparecido antes se acentuó. Algo dentro del pecho de Draco se infló de orgullo al darse cuenta que, aunque sea mínimamente, lograba afectarla.

¡Merlín! ¡Cómo quería besarla!

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza—le advirtió ella con una sonrisa tímida.

…

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Hermione abrazó a André con fuerza mientras que éste la envolvía entre sus brazos con profundo amor. Cuando se separaron, él aún tenía en su rostro esa sonrisa amplia con la que había llegado a su casa durante la tarde.

—Gracias, querida—la miró significativamente—Quiero creer que has seguido mis consejos.

—Te dije que lo haría a pesar de que también añadí que eso no significa que me voy a acostar con él—aseguró ella con rotundidad mientras que se volvía roja.

Aún no entendía cómo André, quien se había vuelto casi su mejor amigo en aquella realidad, la había envuelto en esa idea de seducir a Draco. Hermione se había negado rotundamente la primera vez que lo había oído decir aquello pero luego él había insistido que era el Destino, que desde hacía demasiado tiempo andaban revoloteando el uno alrededor del otro y que ya estaba arto de sentir esa tensión sexual que parecía llenar todo el aire que los rodeaba cada vez que se miraban. Aunque todo esto la había hecho poner más roja que un tomate, esas palabras le había hecho preguntarse sobre el rol que debían cumplir en esa realidad. ¿Y si se suponía que debía de hacer eso exactamente? ¿Y si debía de seducir a Draco y acabar juntos en esa realidad? La simple idea la ponía tan nerviosa.

Le hubiese gustado hablar con el rubio al respecto pero André le había dicho que no hiciese o dijese nada que la delatase sino hasta esa noche, que ese sería su obsequio para Draco. Aunque, en realidad, no hubiera podido hacerlo aunque quisiera. Ya demasiado le había costado hacer ese coqueteo casi inocente del día en que salieron de la librería de Blaise. Había intentado sonar insinuante y misteriosa, tal como le había aconsejado André, pero no estaba segura de haber hecho un buen trabajo porque cuando él también comenzó a coquetear su mente se descolocó por completo, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón se aceleró.

Lo peor de todo era que ella sabía que todo eso que él hacía no iba en serio y eso la molestaba. Aunque no tenía porqué hacerlo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, ella tampoco tomaba en serio los sentimientos que la invadían cada vez que lo veía. Sabía que eran producto de la realidad alternativa donde se encontraban… ¡Merlín, rogaba que así fuera porque sino estaría en un gran problema! Todo—las ganas de besarlo, de tomar sus manos y permitir que él la tocase, de sentarse a su lado en el sillón cuando lo veía leer y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro—, absolutamente todo, no podía ser real.

Le hubiese gustado estar segura de esto pero por desgracia no lo estaba. En realidades anteriores también había sentido algo, algo mínimo que en varias ocasiones se mesclaba con el deseo. Sin embargo, ahora podía sentir como las emociones bullían y se mezclaban con sus más bajos instintos, haciendo que la experiencia de estar cerca de él fuera una especie de vorágine del que era incapaz de salir.

—Pero, ¿lo hiciste?

La voz de André las sacó de sus cavilaciones. El hermano de Draco esperaba una respuesta que ella no sabía dar.

—Eh… Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste? Me perdí unos segundos.

—Espero que sea pensando en las cosas sucias que harás esta noche con Draco, de otro modo no te perdono—sonrió con burla antes de suspirar, simulando estar agotado—. Te estaba diciendo, cabeza de enamorada, que espero que hayas hecho todo lo que te dije que hicieras.

—Sí, lo hice.

— ¿Segura? ¿Te depilaste?

—Sí.

— ¿Usaste el exfoliante que te regalé? ¿Te tomaste el tiempo de usarlo en todo tu cuerpo para que tu piel se vea y se sienta tan suave como la mía?

—Sí.

— ¿Y después usaste esa crema?

—Sí, sí y sí—lo cortó ella—. Hice todo. Incluso compre ese condenado vestido azul que me aconsejaste y esos zapatos con los que seguramente me romperé la cabeza cuando dé el primer paso.

—Esos zapatos harán que tu lindo trasero se vea más respingón y que Draco quiera darle unos cuantos mordiscones.

— ¡¿Tienes que hablar así?!—le preguntó totalmente avergonzada.

—Lo hago por el simple placer de molestarte—se burló él—. Ahora vamos, princesa, sacaré lo mejor de ti a la luz para que vuelvas completamente loco a mi hermano.

…

¡Había una jodida banda tocando en vivo! ¡Una banda! El día anterior, cuando había hablado a su hermano confirmándole que asistiría a la tonta fiesta, éste le había dicho que sería una reunión con unos cuantos invitados, mucho alcohol y algo de música. Nunca había esperado que realmente fuera un salón enorme, bien decorado, con un amplio bar, una imponente banda que tocaba como si sus vidas dependieran de eso y que hubieran más de cien personas.

Muchos se acercaron a felicitarlo al verlo, algunos incluso lo confundieron con su hermano. Él no se molestó en corregirlos dado que ni siquiera los conocía y respondió lo más amablemente posible a sus saludos a pesar de que ese era el último sitio en el que quería estar. Si fuera verdaderamente su cumpleaños, su madre seguramente tenía un pastel de chocolate o de frutilla, nunca sabía porque todos los años lo sorprendía con sabores diferentes. Suspiró con pesadumbres y buscó con la mirada a su hermano pero había demasiadas personas como para distinguirlo, así que comenzó a caminar por el sitio. Estaba a punto de llegar a la zona del bar cuando una mano tocó suavemente su brazo, deteniéndolo. Se giró de prisa, pensando con ansias en que se trataba de Hermione pero descubrió que sólo se trataba de Astoria, quien le sonreía maravillosamente y que lucía un ajustado vestido blanco que hacía ver reluciente su piel.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Draco—lo felicitó suavemente mientras se inclinaba hacia él y dejaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Ciertamente, no podía estar más que sorprendido por la Astoria de esa realidad. La del mundo real era increíble molesta, pesada, insistente. Durante ese último año de colegio se coló más de una vez en su cama, intentando seducirlo sin conseguirlo. Ya había tenido suficiente de ella una vez como para saber que caer nuevamente en el mismo error sería su condena.

—No me has confundido con mi hermano.

La chica se rió suavemente.

—Créeme, jamás podría—aseguró pero no añadió ni una sola palabra más para aclarar la cuestión—. Has llegado tarde. Se suponía que debías de estar aquí hace una hora.

—Sí—hizo una mueca—, estuve ocupado.

Era mentira, obviamente. Simplemente había retrasado todo lo suficiente su salida para no tener que pasar demasiado tiempo en la fiesta. Aunque no se había animado a que pasasen más de sesenta minutos. Había tenido el irracional miedo de que su hermano fuese a buscarlo como si se tratase de un pequeño encaprichado que no quiere salir de su cuarto a recibir a las visitas.

— ¿Ocupado el mismo día de tu cumpleaños?—preguntó.

Pero Draco ya no la oía. Había visto una melena risada a lo lejos y creyó que se trataba de Hermione.

—Discúlpame, tengo que…

—Tienes que bailar conmigo—interrumpió la chica, contemplándola con una nueva sonrisa mientras tomaba su brazo y comenzaba a arrastrarlo hacia la pista que se encontraba frente a la banda y que ya estaba bastante concurrida—. Por favor. Dentro de una semana tendré que volver a viajar y no sé si podré verte de nuevo.

Draco pensó que no podría hacer demasiado daño bailar una vez con ella. Quizás así luego lograba quitársela de encima. Astoria podría ser en esta realidad más tolerable pero eso no quería decir que quería tenerla pegado a él.

—Sólo uno—gruñó.

Hermione vio el momento en que él se dejó arrastrar hacia la pista por la hermosa Astoria Greengrass y sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba dentro de su pecho. Había llegado a la fiesta nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que André había logrado sacar lo mejor de ella y que posiblemente nunca antes se vio tan hermosa como en ese momento pero su autoestima nunca había sido tan alta como para compararse con la menor de los Greengrass y salir victoriosa. Suspiró, abatida, pensando con dolor que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

— ¿Por qué esa cara larga?—preguntó una voz a su lado—Se supone que estamos en una fiesta.

Hermione forzó una sonrisa a Blaise.

—No tiene importancia—dijo antes de que sus ojos notara que el muchacho tenía entre sus brazos un grueso libro de tapa de cuero negra— ¿Has encontrado algo?—preguntó con nerviosismo.

El chico sonrió de lado y la miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a darme a cambio de esta preciosura?—preguntó, sacudiendo el libro delante de sus ojos.

Hermione rió suavemente.

—Si no estuviera segura, diría que intentas seducirme.

—Quizás no llegar a tales extremos pero estaría interesado en intentar convencerte de bailar conmigo—se acercó a ella y le susurró por lo bajo—. Debo mantener las apariencias, después de todo, y qué mejor modo que bailar con la bruja más hermosa del lugar.

Blaise sacó su varita mágica y con un pequeño golpe sobre el lomo, redujo el libro al tamaño apropiado para colocarlo en el interior del bolsillo de su traje. Luego, con profunda galantería, extendió la mano hacia Hermione. Ella la tomó, aún riendo por todo aquella teatralización, y justo en ese momento la banda cambió el ritmo para tocar un tema lento que hizo que muchas de las parejas de baile se apretaran más unos con otros.

Draco, por su parte, logró escapar de Astoria y no volteó a mirar la pista, más decidido que nunca a encontrar a Hermione o a su hermano. Por fortuna, no tardó en hallar a éste último, quien reía encantado de algún chiste que le contaba una pelirroja curvilínea. Cuando lo vio, se disculpó con la mujer y fue hacia él, con una sonrisa brillante y los brazos abiertos. Draco se dejó abrazar por unos segundos e incluso le devolvió el gesto, sintiéndose extraño pero cómodo al mismo tiempo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermano—le dijo André.

—Feliz cumpleaños—Se apartaron y Draco buscó dentro de su bolsillo donde encontró un sobre—Ten. Es mi obsequio para ti.

—Pensé que acordamos que no había necesidad de obsequios entre nosotros—André tomó de todos modos el sobre y lo abrió ansioso. Vio con los ojos inmensamente abiertos la carta que autorizaba un traslador para dos personas a Paris— ¿Qué es esto?

—Lo que ves. Pensé que podrías ir y visitar esa ciudad con alguien, quizás un amigo. Me han dicho que es menos conservadora que Londres.

André lo miró con sorpresa por unos instantes, siendo incapaz de articular palabra. Bajó la cabeza nuevamente hacia el documento que mantenía en sus manos sin poder creer que su hermano estuviera obsequiándole algo así y finalmente, tras un largo instante, volvió a mirar a Draco.

—Gracias—dijo con la voz estrangulada. André rió nerviosamente, mientras que con el mayor disimulo posible se apartaba las lágrimas que habían aparecido en las esquinas de sus ojos—. Muchas gracias… Yo…—se guardó el sobre y buscó él también lo que había guardado por muchos años para dárselo a su hermano—Ten.

—Pensé que acordamos que no habría regalos—le recordó.

—Esto es diferente—lo obligó a tomar la pequeña cajita negra aterciopelada—. Era de mamá.

Una imagen de Narcisa Malfoy apareció en su mente ante la mención de André, una imagen ficticia, obviamente, pero que se sentía demasiado real para él. En ella, su madre se encontraba con ambos acurrucados frente a la chimenea encendida, tenían una manta cubriéndolos y con toda la maestría que tienen sólo las madres, les leía un cuento, haciendo pausas para crear suspenso y creando diverentes voces para los personajes. Ambos eran muy pequeños en el recuerdo, quizás de unos seis o siete años.

—No creo que me corresponda—dijo Draco repentinamente, intentando devolverle el cofrecito sin siquiera mirar el contenido.

—Esto es tuyo, míralo—insistió.

Draco abrió la cajita y vio que se trataba de un anillo. Pero no de cualquier anillo, sino del mismo anillo que su madre, su verdadera madre, había heredado de su abuela, el anillo de los Black. Él sabía, por palabras de su madre, que esa joya le sería entregada el día en que encontrara a la indicada para volverse la nueva señora Malfoy. No había pensado demasiado en ello, realmente. Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios su mente lo había sacado a la luz en aquella realidad alternativa? Era un anillo claramente costoso. La esmeralda en el centro, la banda de plata, los detalles eran hermoso.

—El día en que mamá supo que su enfermedad no tenía vuelta atrás me lo entregó, esperándole que se lo de a una buena bruja. Me dijo que a ti te dio los gemelos de papá—André rodó los ojos—. Creo que hubiera sido mejor al revés. Esto es algo que yo no debería de haber aceptado pero no tuve el valor para decirle la verdad.

—No creo que le hubiese molestado demasiado—dijo Draco pensando en su verdadera madre.

—Vamos—André sonrió con tristeza—. Mamá era una mujer bondadosa pero estricta. Si le hubiese dicho la verdad, ella misma me hubiese entregado a las autoridades—miró de nuevo el anillo—. No me importa que lo tengas, Draco. De hecho, insisto porque yo no quiero verlo. Creo que quedará mejor en la mano de esa señorita que Blaise está apretando contra suyo.

Draco giró el rostro para seguir la dirección de la mirada de su hermano y descubrió, con profundo malestar, que Hermione bailaba pegada al amante de su hermano.

—Tranquilo—susurró André por lo bajo, notando su reacción—. Blaise siempre hace eso… ya sabes, guardar las apariencias.

Lo entendía pero eso no quería decir que le gustara lo que veía. Aunque el chico no fuera una amenaza ni intentara seducirla realmente, no quería que nadie acariciara su cintura como Blaise lo hacía, ni que se apretara contra su cuerpo. Ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio a la pareja, hasta que la canción terminó y el muchacho guió Hermione hacia ellos. Cuando ella lo vio, sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa inmediatamente apareció en su rostro; sin embargo, ésta desapareció inmediatamente por alguna misteriosa razón. Aunque ese cambio de actitud repentino lo consternó, no impidió que sus ojos no perdieran detalle de lo maravillosa que se veía en aquel vestido que resaltaba su figura. La parte delantera tenía un ligero escote que hacía que el inicio de sus senos se vieran como la porción más mordisqueadle de su cuerpo. Su cabello recogido dejaba a la vista un cuello delicado y solamente decorado por una delgada cadena de plata.

—Creo que Draco quiere desenvolver su regalo de cumpleaños—dijo la cantarina voz de André.

Hermione se ruborizó y Draco miró primero a su hermano y luego a la chica, sin entender a lo que se refería, pero recordando perfectamente que ella había insinuado que tenía algo para él que sólo podría dárselo esa noche.

—Creo que lo olvidé en casa—dijo ella con seriedad.

—Claro que no, lo tienes aquí mismo—indicó André significativamente—. Quizás puedas ir al patio con Draco a tomar un poco de aire. Hay un interesante laberinto que seguramente estará vacío. Allí puedes darle su obsequio.

Draco sabía que se estaba perdiendo de algo pero por más que se esforzaba por captar las indirectas que le lanzaba André a Granger, era incapaz de hacerlo. Miró a Blaise en busca de ayuda pero éste sólo sonreía y miraba la pista de baile, como si no estuviera oyendo la conversación.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Yo sí—dijo Draco, queriendo averiguar de una vez por todas de qué iba a aquello.

—Creo que tu pareja estará algo disgustada.

— ¿Mi pareja?—preguntó desconcertado.

—Astoria.

Oh… ¡Oh! La sonrisa vino por sí sola a su rostro.

— ¿Así que estás celosa?

Hermione bufó.

—Creo que lo que hayas tomado ya te subió a la cabeza.

—No he tomado nada—le aseguró—. Ahora, vámonos—la tomó del brazo y la obligó a andar hacia la puerta lateral que iba hacia el jardín—, quiero mi obsequio.

Hermione volvió a ruborizarse y eso lo irritó. Si ella no se comportaba como debía y dejaba de ponerse roja ante la mención del condenado regalo, iba a hacer una locura como besarla y estaba seguro que eso no le gustaría.

Vieron el laberinto extenderse a pocos metros de ellos y hacia allí los encaminó Draco, siendo muy consciente del nerviosismo que brotaba de Hermione. No avanzaron mucho, solo los suficientes metros para que la música de la fiesta pareciera algo amortiguada.

—André está equivocado—dijo inmediatamente Hermione después de que se detuvieron—. No tengo ningún regalo aquí para ti. Lo olvidé.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sospecha de que no estás diciéndome la verdad?

—No lo sé… ¡Pero te la estoy diciendo!

—André parecía completamente seguro y tú no dejas de ponerte roja, lo que me hace pensar que, sea lo que sea lo que me vayas a dar, te avergüenza… ¿Por qué? ¿A caso es ropa interior?

— ¡No! Es… es un… libro—inventó Hermione a último momento.

— ¿Habla de sexo?

— ¡Merlín, no!—exclamó rápidamente.

—Entonces no entiendo cómo podrías querer regalarme un libro—dijo desconcertado.

— ¿A caso quieres que te obsequien un libro de ese tema? Cualquiera pensaría que ya sabes suficiente.

—Nunca se sabe suficiente sobre sexo—le aseguró, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad—. Además, sería divertido poner en práctica lo que sea que te enseñe, ¿no crees?

Hermione no fue capaz de responder y simplemente negó con la cabeza, como si la idea la horrorizara cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

—Pero, de todos modos—siguió diciendo el rubio—, ya has visto la cantidad de libros que tengo en mi biblioteca, ¿para qué querría otro? Sigo sin creer que sea eso. Nadie se ruboriza por un libro a menos que sea uno _sucio_.

Hermione se sentía acorralada, no sólo por las correctas conjeturas de Draco, sino porque él había comenzado a caminar hacia ella, arrinconándola en una esquina de aquel laberinto sin posibilidades de escapar a menos que lo empujase y no parecía tener la fuerza de hacerlo en ese momento… ¿Y si le decía la verdad?, se preguntó en un momento de desespero. Lo peor que podía suceder sería que se riese en su cara. Claro, dolería demasiado, tendría el orgullo herido y estaría profundamente avergonzada pero no era nada que no se pudiera remediar. Después de todo, cuando salieran de aquella realidad todos esos sentimientos que la invadían cada vez que estaba con él, desaparecerían.

—Tengo una teoría…—comenzó.

—Creo que ya he oído esas palabras saliendo de tu boca—dijo él— ¿Qué es ahora?

—Es sobre esta realidad—aclaró—. Sobre… nuestros roles.

—Pensé que habíamos estados haciéndolo bien—indicó Draco, más serio que antes—. He ido a las convenciones, charlas, revisé mis notas sobre las investigaciones que aparentemente realizo y creí que tú estabas haciendo las pinturas.

—Las hice—aseguró—. Encontré una agenda y fui a las citas que tenía acordadas para realizar los retratos. Cumplí con eso… pero lo que quiero decir es que quizás nuestro rol vaya más allá de simplemente nuestro trabajo. André… él no ha dejado de sugerirme que entre nosotros—señaló con su mano el espacio que había entre ambos—… haya algo más que amistad.

—También me lo dijo.

—Y entonces, empecé a pensar que lo que se espera es que avancemos… más…—lo miró a los ojos, profundamente nerviosa, rogando que entendiese lo que quería decirle pero él no dio muestras de hacerlo. En realidad, tampoco de lo contrario porque su expresión se quedó en una mueca neutral—. Sé que es ridículo—se apresuró a añadir—. André insistió en que te diera este obsequio—se señaló a sí misma—. Estuvo ayudándome a arreglarme porque quería que estuviera hermosa para ti… Quizás por eso insistió en que viniéramos aquí, donde nadie puede vernos para… para que desenvuelvas tu regalo.

Había hablado sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos pero cuando el silencio siguió extendiéndose entre ambos se atrevió a alzar la vista para mirarlo directamente. Debió de haber imaginado que hacer eso era un error porque inmediatamente su mirada gris la perforó y contrariamente a muchas otras ocasiones del pasado donde sólo encontraba frío e indiferencia, ahora sólo podía sentir que ésta ardía. Inmediatamente se estremeció y dio un paso hacia atrás, pegando su espalda al arbusto que formaba la pared del laberinto. Draco la persiguió, acortando mucho la distancia entre ambos, hasta conseguir que su rostro quedara casi pegado al suyo. El calor de su aliento rozó la mejilla de Hermione, lo que la hizo demasiado consciente de lo que iba a venir. Dentro de su pecho, su corazón se aceleró y su respiración comenzó a salir en forma de pequeños jadeos cuando sintió que Draco rosaba la curva de su pómulo con sus labios, deslizándose hacia arriba hasta su oído.

—Me encanta mi regalo—susurró, ocasionando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la chica—. Y sería un honor desenvolverlo.

Draco alzó una de las manos y tocó con las yemas de sus dedos la delgada tira que sostenía el vestido de Hermione, jugando con ella hasta moverla por la curva de su hombro, dejando a éste desnudo. Apartó su rostro del de ella para dejar un beso justo encima del sitio en el que se había encontrado la tela, un beso en el que había separado los labios lo suficiente como para permitir que sus dientes rasparan muy suavemente la piel.

Él había hecho poco pero ya la tenía derritiéndose a sus pies. ¿Cómo era posible si ni siquiera la había besado?, se preguntó Hermione.

Cuando el brazo de Draco se enredó alrededor de su cintura, no protestó, e incluso apoyó sus manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo bajo sus palmas como el corazón del propio rubio se aceleraba más y más a medida de que acercaban sus bocas para besarse. ¡Y vaya que beso! A penas un roce que esta vez no dudó en devolver pero que hizo que sus rodillas se sintieran débiles.

— ¡NOOOO!

El grito había venido de la fiesta y había sido casi desgarrador. Se separaron de prisa, sorprendidos por la interrupción.

— ¡SUÉLTENLO!

—André—jadeó Draco, reconociendo la voz de su hermano inmediatamente.

Tomó la mano de Hermione y ambos salieron del laberinto con facilidad para correr luego directamente al salón, donde la música se había detenido por completo. Ambos entraron y tuvieron que apartar a la gente al comienzo pero cuando notaban que se trataba del rubio, rápidamente se apartaban, dejándole adelantarse.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Es mi culpa!

Cuando llegaron a la parte de adelante, vieron con sorpresa que dos Aurores habían aparecido y que cada uno sostenía a un prisionero. Uno era André, que tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos y miraba desesperado a Blaise, que estaba siendo sujetado por el otro auror.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?!—inquirió Draco con voz potente.

Astoria dio un paso adelante, de entre la multitud y lo miró horrorizadas.

—No tienes idea al monstruo que tienes por hermano, Draco—dijo la chica—. Los encontré besándose. ¡Fue una aberración!—se llevó las manos al rostro, como si el recuerdo la torturara—. Tienen que ser castigados.

— ¿Qué?—gruñó.

— ¡No pueden hacer algo así!—exclamó Hermione y rápidamente se colocó delante de todos para hablarle directamente a los aurores—No pueden llevárselos sin ninguna prueba.

—Hay una testigo, señorita—aseguró el que sostenía a André firmemente.

—Pero no pueden realmente creer a una mujer claramente alcoholizada—dijo señalando a Astoria, quien aún tenía una copa de cristal casi vacía que tenía sólo un dedo de un líquido verdoso—. Su mente pudo jugarle una mala pasada.

Astoria abrió los ojos enormemente y jadeó ante la acusación.

— ¡No estoy ebria!—aseguró—Este es sólo mi… segundo… trago—Lo decía con cierta duda y todos se dieron cuenta que estaba mintiendo—. ¡Pero estoy dispuesta a prestar mis recuerdos!

—Pero tan sólo durante un juicio—aclaró Hermione—. Conozco la ley mágica porque es un tema que siempre me ha interesado y sé perfectamente que esa clase de pruebas deben ser presentadas delante de un juzgado. Como ahora la única evidencia que se tiene es la palabra de una mujer alcoholizada, los dos hombres pueden ser liberados mientras la fecha es acordada.

Los dos aurores se contemplaron fijamente y terminaron por soltar a André y Blaise.

—Mañana mismo les comunicaremos la fecha de juicio—les informó uno de ellos antes de que ambos se aparecieran fuera de allí.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación y parecía que de repente nadie podía ser capaz de alzar la vista y contemplar a André. Poco a poco, los invitados de la fiesta fueron marchándose sin decir ninguna palabra de despedida.

Astoria dejó el vaso que tenía en su mano y se acercó a Hermione, mirándola con profundo desprecio.

—Todos saben que el juicio no es nada más que un simple asunto burocrático—le dijo entre dientes—. En cuanto quede probado que realmente estaban actuando indecentemente, quedarán condenados a Azkaban.

Hermione simplemente apartó un poco su rostro del de la chica y agitó su mano delante de su nariz.

—Realmente, deberías hacer algo con tu aliento—le aconsejó.

Astoria enrojeció, llevándose las manos a su boca para cubrirla. Rápidamente dio media vuelta y salió.

Cuando quedaron completamente solos, ella corrió hacia André y lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo con el que le decía lo mucho que sentía aquella situación.

—No te preocupes, todo irá bien—dijo el chico.

Hermione sonrió tristemente, apartándose a duras penas de él.

—Se supone que debo ser yo quien te consuele, no al revés.

—Creí que lo necesitarías más que yo—se encogió de hombros.

—Debemos ir ya mismo y conseguir libros sobre este asunto—Hermione miró a Blaise—. Debe de haber algo en tu librería que yo no haya leído.

El chico la miró suavemente.

—Realmente no hay nada que hacer—le dijo resignadamente—. Las leyes son firmes, Hermione. Las personas como nosotros no debemos de existir porque somos considerados un mal para la sociedad.

— ¡Pero eso es absurdo!—exclamó ella.

—No todos tienen tan buenos pensamientos como tú, querida—aseguró André—. Blaise y yo ya hablamos de este tema antes, sabíamos a qué nos enfrentábamos y… aceptaremos el destino que nos toque.

— Pero es injusto—murmuró Hermione.

—Sin importar que nos quieran hacer creer, el mundo no ha sido construido sobre los pilares de la justicia—indicó Blaise con un suspiro.

El muchacho se acercó a André y tomó su mano con infinito cariño.

— ¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo?—le preguntó.

—Claro—el rubio asintió—, sólo dame un segundo.

André se volteó hacia Hermione y la miró fijamente.

—Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido—ella se quedó en completo silencio—. Hermione, prométemelo.

—No lo hará—aseguró Draco, interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez—. No lo permitiré.

—Cuídala, Draco…y… lo siento.

Draco miró fijamente los ojos de su hermano, casi adivinando lo que estaría por hacer a continuación. Le dolía terriblemente pero sabía que no podría detenerlo.

—Adiós.

Y sin más, tanto André como Blaise se marcharon mediante aparición.

Hermione se apartó de Draco con brusquedad.

—Si creen que me quedaré de brazos cruzados, están muy equivocados… y tú también lo estás si piensas que conseguirás detenerme.

—No sería tan estúpido como para pensar una cosa así—aseguró Draco con seriedad.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué le dijiste a…?

—Sólo fueron palabras pero realmente intentaré convencerte de que hacer cualquier cosa sería en vano. Las leyes no están a su lado y sería casi imposible encontrar un hueco entre ellas que logre respaldarlos. Además, Astoria presentará sus recuerdos.

— ¡Pero podemos modificarlos!—exclamó con desespero ella pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta del fallo en ese plan. El Ministerio rápidamente detectaría que los recuerdos de la chica fueron cambiados y ellos o André o Blaise, serían los primeros sospechosos—Debe de haber algún modo.

—No lo hay… Debemos concentrarnos en volver a nuestra realidad.

— ¡Te dije que dejaría todo de lado si algo llegaba a sucederle a André!—gritó Hermione— ¿Cómo puedes actuar así? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan serio, frío, sin siquiera pensar en tu hermano? ¡¿No sientes nada?!

—Granger—el apellido de ella salió como un gruñido—, deberías de guardar silencio cuando no sabes de lo que hablas…

— ¿No lo sé? ¡Te estoy viendo!

— ¡Merlín, Granger!—exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me importa? ¿Qué realmente lo quiero? ¡Claro que sí! Sabes tan bien como yo que los sentimientos están involucrados en estas realidades alternativas. ¡También me preocupo por él! ¡Y por Blaise!

—Bien, pero, ¿Por qué no has hecho nada?

No es que realmente le importaba lo que ella pensara de él…o al menos, no es como si le importara demasiado, pero no quería que Hermione pensara que era un maldito sin corazón.

—Lo hice.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Les di un permiso para tomar un traslador a Paris. Estoy seguro que ahora mismo ya están allí, desapareciendo. Al menos, espero que no se hayan detenido a hacer las maletas porque para ese entonces todo el Ministerio estará enterado de su situación y no los dejarán marchar.

—Pero no podemos estar seguros…

—Es lo único que tenemos, Hermione. No podemos hacer nada más que esperar.

— ¿A qué? ¿A que se comuniquen con nosotros o a que salgamos de esta realidad? Eso no me basta, Draco, no puedo simplemente esperar…

— ¿Crees que a mí me gusta la idea?—le preguntó con frustración mientras comenzaba a caminar por el salón decorado, completamente vacío a excepción de ellos dos— ¡Me preocupo por él! Y no puedo hacer nada más que estar aquí… Si intento verificar cualquier cosa en Paris, los descubrirán.

—Pero en algún momento sabrán que ellos tomaron ese traslador.

—Sí, pero ruego que André y Blaise sean lo suficientemente inteligentes como para desaparecer de Paris e ir a cualquier otro lado—gruñó.

Se pasó la mano nerviosamente por su cabello. La idea de esperar a tener noticias le parecía tan mala como a Hermione pero, ¿qué más podría hacer? André debía de ser inteligente porque él no iba a dejar que Hermione se involucrase en aquello poniéndola en peligro porque no debía de olvidar bajo ninguna circunstancia la promesa que le había hecho a Potter. No había leído sobre las leyes mágicas de esa realidad como ella pero podría apostar que podrían acusarlos de cómplices o encubrimiento.

Hermione se sintió un poco mal por haber utilizado aquel tono acusador. Claro, al principio no había visto nada en el rostro de Draco que mostrara alguna preocupación por André pero ¿Desde cuándo él mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos? Claro, la ira y el descontento siempre habían sido fáciles de demostrar para el chico pero no el dolor o la preocupación. Sin embargo, después de que ella le gritó, él parecía haber ido desmoronándose poco a poco. Sus ojos grises estaban nublados de preocupación y parecía incapaz de quedarse quieto.

—Vámonos—se colocó delante de él y tomó su mano—. Vamos y esperemos.

…

Hermione y Draco habían regresado a la casa de ella y se habían sentado delante de la chimenea encendida de la sala, mirando el fuego en completo silencio hasta que el sueño se coló por encima de ellos y los hizo caer dormidos en el mismo lugar. La chica había sido la primera en caer dormida. El rubio había sentido algo apoyándose contra su hombro y al girar la cabeza había visto y sentido como ella se acomodaba, acurrucándose a su lado en busca de calor. Sin pensarlo demasiado había conjurado una manta de su cuarto con un suave movimiento de su varita mágica y la había cubierto lo mejor posible mientras ella seguía usándolo como almohada. No fue precisamente consciente de cuando él también cayó dormido; había estado pensando en André, oyendo el suave sonido del crepitar del fuego y, casi de repente, había despertado sobresaltado, sintiéndose demasiado solo en el sillón.

Aún adormilado, miró alrededor en busca de Hermione para darse cuenta que ella no se encontraba allí. Se puso de pie, estiró sus brazos y no prestó ni un poco de atención a lo revuelto que estaba su cabello o lo arrugado que se encontraba el traje que se había colocado el día anterior para ir a la fiesta. Caminó perezosamente hacia la cocina para encontrarla vacía. Fue hacia el cuarto de la chica y tocó la puerta cerrada sin obtener respuesta; por eso, no dudó en abrirla para comprobar que tampoco se encontraba allí. Así que fue directamente hacia la sala de pintura que ella tenía en la casa y la encontró sentada en su butaca, contemplando el cuadro de André que había hecho.

—Pensé que se lo habías dado ya—le dijo.

Ella se sobresaltó al oírlo hablar pero no giró el rostro. Draco vio se llevaba las manos a la cara y que se limpiaba lo más disimuladamente posible las lágrimas. En su pecho, algo se removió con incomodidad al verla de ese modo.

—Yo…—se aclaró la garganta suavemente—se lo entregué cuando vino a ayudarme para prepararme para la fiesta. Dijo que hoy vendría por la mañana a buscarlo para colgarlo en su sala.

Draco se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Dudó un instante pero haciendo caso omiso a sus miedos, estiró su brazo hacia ella y rodeó sus hombros para luego empujarla con suavidad hacia su pecho. Había temido que ella rechazara su toque pero inevitablemente su corazón se aceleró cuando la sintió enterrar su rosto contra su camisa, buscando su consuelo. Pero él jamás había sido bueno con el asunto de los sentimientos, aún menos con chicas llorosas.

—Yo también… estoy preocupado por él—comenzó Draco, costándole horrores hablar abiertamente pero sintiendo que era necesario ser abierto con Hermione—, pero piensa de este modo: si todo esto no es más que producto de nuestra mente, tanto Blaise como André están bien porque no puedo imaginar cómo tu cerebro puede crear algo malo.

No pudo verlo pero las comisuras de los labios de Hermione se estiraron ligeramente al oír aquellas palabras. La chica aspiró profundamente, sintiendo el rastro de la colonia que Draco se había colocado el día anterior. Movió su cabeza fuera de su pecho para colocarla en el cuello del chico y suspiró; le pareció sentir que él intentaba combatir un estremecimiento y que sus manos se aferraban con más fuerza a su cuerpo pero no pudo estar segura ni pensar demasiado en el asunto porque la magia comenzó a salir desde el centro de la tierra, rodeándolos.

Hermione también se aferró a él con fuerza.

—No quiero irme sin saber que está bien—dijo con un tono casi desesperado.

—Lo están, Hermione—aseguró Draco—, lo están.

Y fueron las últimas palabras que compartieron antes de que la magia los sacara de aquella realidad para llevarlos a otra muy diferente.

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

—Sé que somos amigos desde pequeños, Draco, y por eso te diré que lo que estás a punto de hacer es un maldito suicidio.

Draco contempló anonadado a Ronald Weasley. El pelirrojo estaba sentado frente a él, ambos en una cafetería muggle, cada uno con una taza humeante de café. Lo más increíble era que acaba de oír como decía que eran amigos y lo peor de todo era que este inútil al que siempre había detestado lo contemplaba como si realmente hubiera estado preocupado por él.


End file.
